into the light
by max333
Summary: this is freak nation revised, though probably done before & what could have come for season 3. m/a! brief m/l moments but nothing to get m/l fans excited over. NEW SEASON IN PROGRESS!
1. heated morning moments and bad news

Hello all this is my first dark Angel fanfic, I know that there are other fic's out there like this one as a Max/Alec pairing but I thought id do my own version, starting with the way 'freak nation' could have gone, and aammm (probably should have) don't yell…least not till you read it. Comment, critique, say its great say it's bad but at least review and tell me what you think so I know whether to proceed or not.

And scene…

Seattle Washington, 2021

Terminal City 8:30 pm

Max rides her bike up to the fences of Terminal City seeing the giant flaming X, burning brightly, while a female reporter dishes out any type current news she can spew out of her mouth at 8:30 for the 9'o clock news. On the other side of the flaming X, there are the more than likely drunken idiots throwing what are probably their beer bottles at the fence; they then turn around to see Max drive up on her bike. Of course this is more important, yelling about madly and throwing bottles and crap at a fence with no one on the other side while they could be at home with their families. (AN: Seriously they have nothing better to do?)

Max comes to a stop as she surveys the men throwing crap to stop still and some finally seeing that she's there. "Two million years of human evolution and this is what we get, you morons." Seeing that she's got everyone's full attention, including the news reporter who's finally stop talking only to have the cameraman film her.

Max POV

Fine, film this! _I still can't believe everything that's happened lately and now these guys are trashing a fence because we're what 75 some odd feet away behind it in a building…you've got to be joking_.

Rearing up her bike at the site of the giant flaming X…_What is this racism now?_ Max thinks. Deciding to be done with the whole scene she continues through by doing a wheelie and crash through the giant flaming X.

Never mind that the idiots are dumb enough to stand nearby it's their own faults. Cross over the fence using a car and excess crap around it to get her wheels up. She's air born for 4 seconds before her front wheel makes contact with Terminal City grounds. The rest of her bike follows shortly there after as she hears the idiots yelling 'freak' behind her while trying yet again to throw bottles at all of us through a fence 75 feet from the building. Idiots!

As she finally comes to a stop inside the parking lot of what once was one of the bio-tech labs. Getting off her bike and securing it into lock mode she takes off the suitcase that contains the means for us to get food and whatnot for the next few weeks._ The drug dealers didn't need the dough anyways._ She starts to walk with the prized merchandise only to walk into Mole. "Hey Mole."Max says. "Hey Max, how'd it go?" Mole asks.

Max POV

If I didn't know any better I'd say his shot gun was attached to his arm but I digress. "Ever notice how drug dealers had no sense of humor when it comes to money? That aught to keep us in skittles and beer for a couple of weeks." I say. As long as we spend it right. There are only so many mouths we can feed off what I got.

Mole hands the briefcase off to someone else like it was to boring to hold. He starts giving me the updates of the place since I was last there. More new arrivals, which mean's the calculated mouths I was thinking on for the dough I swiped, will be too many now for the timeline I had planned. Oh well tomorrow night is another night.

Now just to get Mole to stop mentioning those damned cigars…not that I mind them but the cheap ones he gets do get to be a bit pungent. "Hey there are so many hours in the night." I respond back to his last statement. Seriously even I need some sleep at night, 4 to 5 hours at the most but still I need them. Though we do need all of what he just asked for, but it'll take more than a few nights to collect it all…try a few weeks and that's with the right contacts.

Alec could probably hook that up. I should probably ask him bout that. We enter the main domain of Terminal City. Dix and Luke are in there with Joshua and a female Trans human with a little to much cat in her cocktail_…at least I'm assuming its cat…_I can hear the news their watching. "Evening gents." "Hey Max." I walk over as I hear the female news reporter.

"Some people are calling you vigilantes how would you answer that?" She asks them. Wow some people are sounding defensive towards us…sorta…this could be good. "Nah we're just concerned citizens that's all. Kinda like a neighborhood watch troop." Wow he actually believes the crap coming out of his mouth. I keep listening to his speech, making us sound like criminal mutants hold up in here. Asshole.

Mole asks a brief question that I would love to answer 'Yes I do believe he believes this crap. Cause the media feed it to them all. Its good entertainment for them, but it's also hell on us.' But I stay silent. I don't want to encourage anything. I walk over to where Joshua's painting again as I briefly hear the reporter talk about my fence jump, oh well. At least Joshua's painting isn't Annie's portrait again.

He took her death very badly. I had no idea how serious he'd felt about her till Alec had showed me one day the amount of paintings of her he had at Sandman's old place. Of course it was briefly followed by Logan asking me to run a favor for him.

Realizing how bad the timing was I said I'll do it another time, I instead went to Joshua to try and spend some time with him. I still remember so fresh in my mind the night we watched the news footage.

It was after we got him home from the sewer systems. Logan gave us a ride and helped but his need to be there at the moment was just at a bad time, plus I didn't want him to think it would lead to anything at all.

That night we watched the footage of them wheeling out Annie's body it sent him into a near rage. Alec and I ended up staying there over night to make sure he'd be ok but in truth we both knew we stayed to make sure he couldn't go searching for White to kill him himself.

I took a moment to come back from my musings to see the painting; black, red, and white. It looks like a flag of some sort, but I ask anyways. "Hey Joshua." "Hey." He says back not very enthused. Still a fresh memory for him...I know the feeling of loosing a loved one so I don't push it. "What'cha doing?" "It's a flag…it's our flag." It was good, a flag to represent us…and to keep Joshua out of trouble.

"Yeah cause we're going to need a flag where out Trans human drill team is marching down 5th avenue in the St. Patties Day parade." "Let's not forget half time at those Sea Hawks Games." Don't get me wrong Dix and Luke are great but now's not the time for that. I tell them to cut it out before I turn my attention back to Joshua.

He indicates what each part of the flag means at the bottom black and a big barcode, 'you me and them, all of us, where we came from, where Manticore tried to keep us and failed at, then above it the red color, because our blood was being spilt'. I had to force my composure at remembering our recent lost comrade Biggs.

Alec took it hard; it wasn't till a few days later that I found out that Biggs was his second in command. Alec ended up beating the guys, who strung him upside down, he even when as far as threatening them. I wanted to yell at him, tell him we couldn't afford exposure like that, that it would only inflate the rumors about us being the 'monsters under the bed', but had it been someone close to me like that I would have done the same so I said nothing.

Joshua then he indicated the white portion; it was where we wanted to go into the light, where we'd be free, not hunted, and not dead. As much as I'm not for hoping since I know the reality of the situation, it's nice to try to see things from his perspective. He still has so much innocence to him that we don't have. It's something that I want to preserve within him even though deep down I'm envious of him for it.

Train Station 2021

Same time

White walks down the center of the walkway talking away to Moorehead. Clearly not happy about the receiving news she's giving him. If they do this it could ruin his cover as FBI, CIA and all the other badges he has in his briefcase. Sometimes he wondered if they thought these situations through completely.

They weren't there seeing all of what 452 was capable of. Just give him orders to follow; he just hoped they wouldn't get him killed someday. "Sending in outside muscle is not the solution to the problem." He states not at all excited to know that he clearly isn't enough to handle 452 and the mess in Seattle, to the point where their sending in 'special' reinforcements.

_She's just a girl how does she continue to elude me…blind, dumb luck?_

Before he has more time to ponder, Moorehead goes on into grand detail on who exactly the 'special' reinforcements are that are coming. "Hardly outside muscle." He near scoffs at this but holds his composure.

Luckily she can't see his expression; it probably would have been considered insubordination. "The Phalanx are the best we have. The elite of our warrior breeding line the tip of the sphere, they come by direct order of the conclave. So discussion is pointless." She states sounding mightily smug knowing that anything more said could be considered as insubordination. She knows that he can't say shit now.

Reining in his temper and sorely bruised ego he replies, "I bow to their wisdom." Before hanging up not wanting to give the bitch a chance to respond to him.

They came out of the train like a bunch of middle weight fighters ready to rumble. A little to obvious if you look closely enough. The red head decides to talk. "Fenostol. I'm Thula team leader."

God damn, woman looks like she could fling even me…almost. "Fenostol."

"I've hear a lot about you, Brother White. I'm surprised you couldn't handle one girl on your own." She wasn't here for more than 10 seconds and he already couldn't stand her.

How dare she, he'd been at this for months now. Let's see how well you work against 452, bitch. I almost want 452 to take the bitch down a notch….almost.

"Your target's a little more than just a girl." 452's part animal and part human, idiot.

"You defend your failure by flattering your enemy?" It takes him a lot of self control to not punch her square in the jaw for that question. _No one but Moorehead and the conclave question me._

I pull out the only photo of 452 we have. It's from her stint at Manticore before it was blown up. As much as I hate to admit it Manticore knew what they were doing when they made her.

"452 is a threat to everything we've work for throughout the generations. Her death is our highest priority." I rein in my temper again and remain indifferent to her. Don't need to show emotions to the woman whom I've rapidly classified as 'bitch'.

She takes the photo gives it a glimpse of a look before snarly saying she'll clean my mess up. She walks away before I have a chance to retort, which probably a really good thing is considering the range of explicative's I wanted to say to her. I walk away deciding to try and get some sleep in. I have a feeling I'll need it.

Jam Pony 2021

Next day 11:30 am

Cece a new transgenic to Terminal City as well as a new bike rider to Jam Pony comes up to Original Cindy. After OC asks about Max, Cece asks if a touch up to her barcode is needed. Taking quick scan around OC looks for any signs of a barcode. None. "Nah your good."

Timing being perfect cause Sketchy wants to introduce his new hat. 'Representing'. Having enough of Jam Pony in her working moments she doesn't need to encourage him to wear the crap with her during non working moments.

"Yeah, represent your massive stupidity." _Like I need to be reminded of work when I'm not there. _She thought to herself.

She walks off with Cece in tow, that is then followed by an undeterred Sketchy.

Alec walks in having just gotten another phone number off another woman; typical of the male mind-when all of a sudden just as he asks what's the good word Normal breaks out in song! Shockingly a birthday song to Alec. Ok not so shocking considering how he treats Alec sometimes.

Not to mention certain gladiator dreams that Alec would probably prefer to never be mentioned again!

As Normal comes out from his place behind the wiry screen he hands him a cake, the little cake he'd been hiding behind his back.

Alec looking confused and states, "It's not my birthday." But when Normal says it was on his application form he's got to cover up. "Oh yeah, yeah boy nothing gets by you does it Normal?" seriously he baked him a cake? Now everyone's going to think he's Normal's bitch, even though on occasion Normal acts like his.

Cece walks away while Sketchy walks over to Alec who's blowing out his candle after Normal tells him that he made it without eggs and butter, so he could look out for the physique. _What's the point in having cake without eggs and butter, aren't those 2 of the main ingredients…? Oh well nice thought…sort of._ Alec thinks to himself.

While once again Normal tells OC that Max is fired. "She's gonna be here like any minute." She states like is not a big deal.

"Do you think I buy your tissue of lies for like a nano second?" Normal asks.

Alec's 'steel trap' comment doesn't help the situation either, but looking at it from a different perspective would be insulting to Normal…almost.

"If you keep covering up for that reprobate you're going to be out of here miss." However having heard this statement from Normal about a dozen times before she ignores it and simply replies, "You promise?" While walking off.

Seattle streets

12 pm noon

As Max rides her bike to Logan's place she gets call from Alec. Deciding to just take the call instead of having him fill up her voicemail box with useless information she figures it'd just be easier to talk now and not to worry about it later. Opening up her cell she states, "Start talking." "Never a kind word with you is there Maxie?" getting rapidly impatient she says, "What's up?" "I've got lunch off now I figured you could come over so we could take pictures of the ruins before they fade away." He says. "I'm already on my way to Log-"she didn't even finish before he interjected. "You're going over to your not-like-that-just-broken-up-with ex-boyfriend's place? What kind of message are you sending to him by going over there while your fake 'boyfriend' can do it for you even closer to work?" Alec points out.

As much as Max hated to admit it he was right. So right in fact, that he thought of it before she did brought her thought process to a screeching halt.

_When did Alec start making more sense then her?_

"Where are you?" he asks.

"I'm actually a sector away from you. I'll be there in 15-20 tops." She closes her cell before he can respond and starts to ride again. Once there she parks it inside the building and proceeds up to Brain's old place, now Alec's place. Walking in like she owns the joint much like she does any place she finds Alec fiddling with a camera.

"Dix loaned it to me, sides I think it'd be easier to convince Logan you and I are as 'together' as you said we are, if he sees that **I** took the pictures." the mood shifts at the mention of the ruins and Max's little white lie which was turning out to be bigger than she could handle.

She gazed over first in disgust but then in depression as knowledge of what she had said and done was falling into place. "Sides at least now maybe I can land a mark on you." He laughs gently trying to get her to relax.

She puts up the disgust face again only this time there was something there before it, like confusion…wonder maybe? "As if. Just get on with it." She sits down in the proffered chair while at the same time taking off part of the suit to reveal her zip down sweater when Alec comes up behind her and sits down while moving her hair out of the way at the same time.

Managing to keep her composure to prevent Alec from noticing the slight shiver she tries to keep her body aligned right. He unzips the back of her sweater and as a result Max can't stop herself from wondering why her body is reacting like this. _Haven't had male contact like this in over a year that's why Max nothing more!_ She tells herself.

Alec's hands gentle sweep over the ruins trying internally to figure them out for himself. He then pulls her bra straps out of the way while trying desperately to stop the sensations of her bare smooth skin on his.

Known Max would kill him with the mental images he was getting just off this at the moment he uses his iron clad will from Manticore to focus his mind. Once again he starts taking the pictures. Snap, 1, 2, 3 are taken. "So has Dix or Luke had any luck on translating in? I know Logan isn't doing as well as I'd hoped." Max wonders why she's divulging these little details to Alec as she shifts to try and relax. Alec sensing this reaches and aligns her back better for the photos. She squares her back again a little more stiffly this time.

"Relax Max I'm not going to bite you. Not unless you want me to." He laughs a little at the end trying to get her to calm down a little knowing this ruin business has her on edge.

_And truthfully I wouldn't mind biting her a little_.

His imagination supplies a little mental flash of him gently biting into her back while she writhes in pleasure sends him into realizing he needs to get back on task if he doesn't want Max to notice his current head spacing.

"How are you getting along?" She asks turning her head over to try and peak at her ruins. The simple act once he looks at her sends his heart pumping a little faster. When she looks up she see's his hazel orbs staring right back at her.

For a split second she mirrors the look before they both cover it up and once again their in their Manticore expressions. "Sorry." She says simply.

A minute passes when he's finally done snapping shots. Pulling her bra back up he puts the camera into his back pack while watching her through the mirror pull the rest of her sweater back into place.

"I'll get these over to Dix and Luke after work…which I should be heading back to." He says. "Yeah I gotta get home myself. I'm already way beyond late as it is." She replies. He laughs at remembering this morning. "You could always say you had to sleep in because I kept you up last night." He grins as Max turns around first in disgust then her face surprises him by turning into a smile.

"Good idea…maybe then Logan will be more convinced especially if all the ladies think you're with me." His plan to make her laugh backfired but he had a come back. "I can't wait for that day to actually come Max, where you're ready, willing, and able in my bed. Cause I guarantee you'll be sore for days." Now her face turns to disgust completely as she gets up and ready to leave.

"Hey Max." She turns around. "Everything will be alright. We'll figure these ruins out and then we'll deal with the out come. I promise." He sounded so sincere. She hadn't even noticed him coming up to her till was in front of her holding her hand. She looked up at him in surprise. He looked down unable to meet her quizzical face. "You better get going." He says finally looking up, Manticore expression full back on. What ever he was hiding he was hiding it well. They both leave his apartment one to work and the home to change.

Seattle Street 2021

10 minutes later

A young woman barely 20 herself and a young boy no more than 16 walked along the Seattle streets avoiding cops and hover drones. A van driving by them slowly spots them, and they spot it. It screeches in front of them to reveal Joshua signaling them to join. The young woman jogged as fast as she could in her current state without raising suspicion around them to the van. Once inside Joshua reveals himself and Mole, which in turn the woman and kid in question reveal themselves as Gem X5 and Dalton X6.

"Baby?" Joshua asks. She over a week due but she's been keeping her legs crossed till the reached 'the promised land', to which Mole states while trying to keep his eyes on the road, "Terminal City ain't exactly the promised land honey but a we got a couple of guys with some medical training-"unfortunately some idiot who doesn't know how to look behind him comes out of nowhere not giving them a chance to stop. Both vehicles smash into one another, causing a scene.

Mole tries to start up the van but no success, Joshua is panicking about getting out while the newbies in the back are looking around for a way out. The guy in the other vehicle comes around with a tire iron, hits the side of the van while inadvertently calling Mole a 'punk ass'.

Bad move.

Mole gets out of the van shot gun in had striking fear into all those around him, well almost all. Joshua gathers the pregnant Gem and the Dalton kid as they prepare to run.

After firing off a warning shot everyone around runs off, including the guys who just 10 seconds ago called him a 'punk ass'.

Deciding to be on the move and make it to Terminal City by foot Joshua calls Max for help.

A sector away 2021

5 minutes later

Max is getting close to her place which is luckily close to Jam Pony, however as her phone goes off she feels something's not right. Stopping her bike she answers. "Go for Max." Joshua instantly sounded alarmed and not in control which make Max worry, but he is also not make a lot of sense, people screaming, and baby popping out what? "What where are you?" Once he reveals their on South Market Street, Max quickly thinks up a plan to have Alec help him since he went back to work.

"Your right around the corner from Jam Pony, find Alec he'll get you a car." Worst timing though the battery in his phone died out.

Hoping he got the last instructions Max heads off that way knowing that changing clothes was now out of the question.

Jam Pony 2021

2 minutes later

Joshua, Mole, Gem and the Dalton kid head off around Jam Pony. Find the place they see Alec coming out on his bike. Seeing Joshua and Mole out Alec knows something's gone wrong…FUBAR as Joshua would say.

Once Joshua gives him a brief overview of what went down Alec sees the complications arising fast. Plus he sees the cop cars coming around and sector cops calling for back up. Instructing them to follow, they do but then cops surround the whole area. Alec feeling somewhat thrown drops his bike, looks at his surroundings and tries to reason with the cops when Mole seeing the same shit going down can only think of one thing to do. He grabs Alec from behind threatens to shot him then says play along and drags him back into Jam Pony.

Alec says, "Yeah no problem." Not really seeing a way out of this one at the current moment. Once Alec sees he's nearly inside with Normal coming around the dispatch area to see what's going on he says, "Don't blow my cover." To Mole and the others with them before anyone has a chance to hear it.


	2. JP siege and FUBAR

Thank you for all your encouragement! Here's chapter 2 only 1 more left for 'freak nation' before I begin 'season 3'. Give me your thoughts opinions, good or bad!

Freak nation ch. 2

"Don't blow my cover." Alec manages to say before they are safe, well as safe as it can be right now, entering Jam Pony. Joshua closes the sliding gated door to Jam Pony effectively preventing the police from coming in. Original Cindy, Sketchy, Cece and the rest of the Jam Pony employees watch on as the situation erupts before them.

Normal gets an eye full of Mole looking prideful as ever at the fear he emanates from within. While Joshua tries to look menacing as well in front of Normal only to fail at it when he sees OC trying to figure out what's going on. Knowing that the situation is getting out of control and already hating the freaks, Normal takes action while Alec, Mole and the rest head towards the back for a possible escape route. Unfortunately the cops already have it blocked.

In an attempt to get everyone back in and knowing there's a pregnant X5 with them has everyone behind him back in. Unfortunately this causes Alec to take the first of two shots fired into his left shoulder. Back door shut they all come round the front again only to be confronted with a freaked out Normal holding a gun at them.

Alec seeing that he's to scared to probably fire right figures out his odds when Normal yells out, "Hold it right there freak show!" Alec seeing as how Normal has probably never fired that gun before tries to talk him down first but before he can get a word out Normal continues on. "You're bleeding."

As Normal looks on trying to keep all of them in his sights he struggles with the concept of actually shooting the freaks in his building. Plus there's the obvious pregnant girl to consider.

_Umm duhh! _Alec thinks. _ And this isn't Saturday morning blood either, shit stings._

"Yeah bullets'll do that to you." Alec remarks gauging for the amount of blood pouring out. As Mole turns to try and figure out how many cops are now out there Normal tells Alec that he's safe. Alec, not one for letting down people who count on him especially if their being hunted down for just EXISTING, says, "No." Running up at only half speed he jerks the gun out of Normal's hand by twisting it backwards.

Once the gun is safely in Alec's hand Mole once again aims his own gun at Normal. "I'm safe now." Alec replies signaling Mole to ease down the gun. Mole obeys him seeing no real threat in the ordinary humans and proceeds to check out the cops out back through a window behind them.

Seeing a stray employee making a break for it Alec tells everyone that their stuck there and Cece comes out with a hit to the employee's face before adding, "No one moves." Alec had her call base to tell them that their in trouble while Normal looks at his once prized Golden boy who he just earlier today gave a birthday cake to.

Alec tells the Dalton kid to keep an eye on the street from the up stairs while Mole takes the back and Joshua to take the front. "My Golden Boys a mutant." Normal says astonished. "We prefer genetically empowered." Alec replies cockily.

Normal angry at himself for liking this transgenic so much, for liking what the news and the public and even the reverend Terry Caldwell called abominations of life. "Take me Jesus." Hoping he can convince himself that it'll be okay…or that nobody will know how fond he grew of Alec. "Careful what you wish for." Mole replied to him. The scaly guy already didn't like him and the feeling was overly mutual.

While a hover drone zooms by catching the footage for the folks at home Dalton races upstairs to keep an eye on the street as he was asked to do after he clears it of anyone being up there. During this a detective gets on the loud speaker and tells them to give up and throw their weapons out trying to get them to surrender and it was **not** going to happen. Especially when he says 'you'll be treated fairly under the law', what a load of crap.

Even if he believes it Alec, Mole and the rest inside know the truth of what would really happen if they gave up, and neither of them wanted to think of what would happen if they did that. Dalton watched as the police came up to the building one by one getting their guns set up creating a perimeter.

Max standing by on a rooftop across from the scene watches it for a few moments taking in the amount of cops, cop cars and firearms, trying to figure out if it was possible to get everyone out safely and unharmed. Seeing the hover drone pass by she takes her shot and jumps.

Struggling at first to control it she wiggles it around a bit before getting it under her control. She maintained the direction with her feet while she rides it over the police court, surprising the officers she crossed over and even nailing the closest cop's car lights on top of the car before she braced herself for crashing through the window of Jam Pony.

She scared some of the employees with the crash but once they saw it was her they relaxed, till they realized she was there to help the transgenics.

"Hey who ordered a pizza?" Her sarcastic remark did little to invite her friends around and just reminded her of how bad it was getting. With the cops mobilizing outside Cece takes Moles watch from the inside while Max and Joshua looked out through the windows. She decided to go try and maintain some amount of order so she went to go see what the situation was like with everyone else.

Upon spotting Alec and his wounded shoulder she felt a pang of anger at the ass that shot him, then squished it down once she came up to him. "What's that?" already knowing but need to know it wasn't bad would make her feel better. "It's a hole in my body made by a bullet." Hearing his sarcasm told her he'd be fine. The Dalton kid had patched him up temporarily.

It would work for a little while what wouldn't work was the crappy situation they were all in. "Been there done that…check the news." She indicates to him not letting him see the relief that only a transgenic would be able to spot, that the wound is minor. Once she sees that Gem the pregnant girl is doing fine she does notice that the girl is getting close and all the extra 'excitement' if you could call it that wasn't helpful.

OC was looking after her but there was only so much she could do and Mole was not helping. Walking around like he owned the place with the shot gun ready and willing to shot or to just scare if need be. Combine that with his hatred of most humans, mainly cause they wanted him and his kind dead, and you've got a trigger happy lizard on the scene.

"Turning into a damn pig farm out there." He states indicating the cops blocking them in outside. When Sky a fellow bike messenger and friend of Max's decides to use the rest room he gets scared off by Moles presence but Max's interference has him able to go. Seeing the interaction Sketchy takes pictures the last shot of the day, before Max takes the camera out of his hands. Mole not liking her interfering asks, "Who put you in charge?" "These people are not the enemy." She states.

"Don't be so sure." He replies. Max is taken back when she looks at the faces of her fellow co-workers and friends. Most of which are looking at her in a completely new way. She feels a wave of guilt over not telling anyone sooner, also over staying in the city to long when Zack told her before not to, and over not leaving for good a few weeks ago when she had the chance, but most of all for getting them into this jam.

Trying to rein in some amount of control and to show them that she was still their friend and co-worker she said, "Alright listen up people, I know things are really tense right now-" "Gee I wonder why." Max turns to the girl whom unbeknownst to her earlier that day Alec was flirting with. Although now it's fairly certain he won't be calling her.

Some of her co-workers can't even look at her which just hurts her that much more. Then Normal just has to try and say he knew from the start when Sketchy states that he obviously didn't.

Composing herself from the girl that smarted off at her she continues on, "But if you'll just sit tight and be patient me and mine will get out of here before you know it." However Normal doesn't care and proves it, "Well I got a hot flash for you girlfriend me and mine are getting out of here right now. Let's go people bip, bip, bip." Stand up Normal moves as Mole moves.

Max gets in the middle to stop Mole as Alec stops the bike messenger's from getting up before proceeding toward Joshua and cover the rear of the possible explosion. "Take your best shot frog boy." Normal raises his voice daring the lizard man. OC stands up having had it with Normal's attitude towards them all. "No bodies shottin at anybody so sit yo raggedy ass down."

Normal not liking that his establishments been taken over by mutant freaks finds himself in another pickle…_How many of these freaks did I hire?_

"Oh so not only are you one of sapho's daughters your one of them to." Thinking he's figured it out only to be proven wrong. "No but what I am, is a friend to Max, Alec, Cece and the rest of 'em. We walk out of here now and their toast." However Normal's prejudice against them now knows no limits. "Well I don't have a problem with that." "Well I do." She starts. She looks around as she says, "And I'm guessing so does anyone else here who is down with my girl. So how bout we take a moment, figure this bitch out so that no one else gets hurt?"

Normal seems to accept this response as he goes back to his previous seat. OC looks at Max who gives a silent thanks.

Back at Joshua's old place as Logan tries to work when he sees the news report of Max entering at the Jam Pony which is now being called the 'Siege at Jam Pony'. While the news reporter goes on he gets the exoskeleton prepped up. On his way out he calls Max, "Max I just heard what happened I'm on my-" He starts but she cuts him off.

"Logan now really isn't a good time we've got a lot going on right now and I need my lines clear so Dix and Luke can call in to help us." Startled that she cut him off first of all he can only manage to get out, "Max I want to help you-" "Then help by staying off the phone. We've got this one Logan." She replies. But before she hangs up he makes one last statement.

"He's helping you there to isn't he?" thrown by the question Max is temped to ask what he means but can't afford Dix or Luke not to get through so she cuts the conversation to an end finalizing it out. "Logan I need the line clear so please don't call again till I either call you or this whole ordeal is done." After that she hangs up.

Alec looks to her in assurance that she's fine. 'As fine I'll be right now'. He holds his post from across the room but still tells her it'll be ok. She's surprised how easy she can read Alec's eyes right now. They make her feel more reassured that it'll all be ok, she just hoped it would.

Logan perplexed by her abrupt end figures she will call within the hour to tell him she needed his help, not knowing she never would.

Dix and Luke ended up sending another X5 to help them out at the scene, keeping a close watch of the cops. They would keep in contact through him with a com-link while they'd talk to Max via her cell. Max made sure they have a plan of attack if anything were to happen; she didn't want to loose anybody today.

Whilst they were doing that White contacted the phalanx bitch who was training with her 'troops' to update her on where their target was. After the call ended and after he told her to be ready she proved it by ending the call and nailing Max's photo a good 11-12 times, all in the head.

While outside watching the protestors set up 'anti-transgenic' signs and telling the cops to get the freaks out of the city White was almost amused.

_Idiots. _He thought.

Bringing Otto with him he tried to take over the scene but Det. Clemente, as he revealed himself, wasn't leaving till everyone was out of there safely. "You aren't dealing with a bunch of thugged out punks who boost t.v.'s for a living-these are highly trained genetically engineered killing machines." White said trying to scare some sense into him. No chance, Clemente stood him ground (asking for his phone the whole time) as White made a call to have him removed.

Inside the tension rises as the JP employees watch the news of what's going on outside, listening to all the negativity about transgenics and seeing Joshua and Mole within their view isn't helping their point of view. Max tries to comfort Joshua but the attempt is in vain as she herself sees the looks he is gaining. Hear the JP phone go off she thinks to herself…._bout damn time…_

Picking it up she goes straight to the point. "Start talking." "Detective Ramon Clement of the Seattle PD and who is this?" Not one to giving out to much she settles with her designation. "Lets just keep things simple and you call me 452." A little perplexed he says, "Ok, 452.." before he can get much more out she rattles off what they, need, a ride for starters, and safe passage out of there.

He tries to get her to let a few out or at least let the ones out who need medical help but sticking to her guns she says, "Just the van we'll take care of our own." She didn't want to think about what would happen if those people got a hold of Gem…

"If I agree to your terms when do a get my hostages?" he asks.

She can't help but ask herself…_when did they become his hostages? Wouldn't they be free after this mess?_

Shaking the thought from her head she says, "Half when the van arrives half when we get to our destination." She knows she needs to cut this short Luke is calling. "Which would be where?" he asks.

_Like I'm telling you, you'll have people ready to take us away._

"Its not far they'll be home for dinner." _I hope…_

She shuts the phone off to talk to Luke about a strategy that will work. They just need to make sure they've got things covered. Mole makes a comment about 'not letting them just drive off into the sunset, that they just want to see them dead'. Max shuts his voice out as she listens to Luke.

Around 2-3 hours later she again tries to numb out the sound of a 'church lady' basically saying there are an abomination to God, while Sketchy tries to ask for an interview. After getting a no, Mole walks by Gem while OC jokes that she hopes Mole is not the 'baby's daddy and Gem informs her that **the** baby's daddy wasn't a romantic and this is due because of the mandatory 'copulation'.

Max over hearing this remembers that Alec didn't do anything during their stint together and now wonders if maybe he had different orders, cause while he didn't force her he clearly could have. He was/is an alpha male, which she's seen and heard from around TC occupants. Before she has a chance to venture further into those thoughts the phone rings. _Looks like out ride is here…_

Picking it up she answers, "What do you got?" Apparently a headache along with the vehicle. Now its time to move out before someone gets even more hurt. Fleeting thoughts of Alec run through her head before she hangs up and yells, "It's on!" with the vehicle in place, Max calls up Dix and Luke for Intel from the outside while they talk to their outside man.

The X5 looks around at any point of entry he can see. Locating guys on the roof and the ones sticking their pieces out of the broken window pieces he informs Luke and Dix whom then inform Max. Putting them on pause she yells out, "Clemente I'm going to need the snipers on the roof and in the building pulled back or no deal."

Clemente not remembered putting snipers **in** the building looks back himself to see the guns sticking out and seeing Agent White still within the area. Having a gut feeling he pulls his men back still seeing the guns poking out now like a sore thumb through the broken window pieces. Once again he orders his team to pull back but the guns in the windows remain.

Confirming that all his men are back he goes to where Agent White is and tells him, "Get your men out if there Special Agent White, or I'll have my men do it for you. This is still my scene." White acting like his has no clue says, "The only men I have with me is right next to me." "Those are your men up there and we both know it now pull them back or I will." White continues to act like he has no clue.

"Sniper team search the building for other personnel within the building, repeat we have possible unauthorized personnel in the building remove them at once!" Clemente orders. Max focuses all of her hypersensitive hearing on the radio conversation between Clemente and the one he just had with White. _Hypersensitive hearing really comes in handy you just __**really**__ have to focus especially with all the garbage outside…_

Talking over the phone line she informs Luke and Dix of White out in the area, they then inform the X5 of who to look for. Finding him, he keeps a watchful eye while slowly getting within hearing range for orders executed by White. "Team pull back until I say go in." the X5 relays the Intel to Dix and from Dix to Max.

Alec looks down to her from the metal gate he has propped open hearing the bits and pieces of what she has a direct line for, she explains, "White is out there with his men." Alec knowing puts him in the loop so he looks at the scene himself, while Joshua hears who is out there and growling a bit then he turns around. Once Clemente hears from his snipers that the building is clear he surmises that White pulled them out before any action could be dealt.

Looking back up and there's nothing. "452 the keys are in the vehicle, your ball!" the X5 informs them that the bus doors on the exposed side, not giving a lot of room for cover. Max does the one thing she really doesn't want to do…_use the messengers as shields_…

After notifying Clemente of the first group coming out, and home free the rest are to be taken on the bus with them.

"Be careful." She says as they leave, they were after all her co-workers. Rounding up the last ones she says, "Ok guys their not going to shoot at us, we got a kid and a pregnant girl, they don't know which ones are transgenic and which aren't." Mole speaks up however while grabbing Normal for cover. "Yeah well a couple of us they've got a pretty good idea."

Going towards the back OC grabs her arm, "Come on…they saw you boo flying right over they heads…I got you." OC swung Max's arm around her neck. Max can only thank her. "They don't know about me." Cece stated. "Then help me protect my girl." OC said. It was a statement not a question and Cece followed.

As Joshua used Sketchy as cover Max said, "Alright lets file in guys come on. Let's do this." "This is my cover story man." Sketchy says, though to Joshua or himself he doesn't know. After Alec lifts the gate up the rest of the way they slowly start to come out, then he makes his way behind Max trying to cover her without conveying it.

Slowly they make it outside, the X5 out there keeps his tabs on White never moving from his spot and only watching. Not liking it he looks around the scene for anything that could possibly make the situation any worse than what it is. Knowing he's been ordered to keep a low profile he calls Dix and Luke up saying something's not right but that he doesn't see anything.

Then he hears a faint noise in the back, undetectable to the human ear. He looks for it and finds the source; one of White's men is still active. The sound was his gun; all he needed was to pull the trigger. He immediately told Dix and Luke of this situation but without Max on her phone there was no way of knowing.

'_One on one_' he thought. He went for the man and started picking a fight hoping the action would deter any other gun men out there. It caused the crowd around him to fight to see what was going on. Max noticing this signaled for them to board the bus when a shot rang out and hit Cece in the arm, causing Mole to fire back, causing the sector police to start shooting at them.

Knowing they weren't getting to the bus anytime soon Max ordered them all back in and to shut the door. Thankful it was only a graze Cece said she was grateful she'd moved the whole foot to her right when Max gave the order to make them move back inside, else it'd be a different story for her. Max was just thankful there was no more innocent blood spilled.

However the 'excitement' was a heavy weight on Gem as she was struggling with her overdue pregnancy.

Max called Dix and Luke informing them of what happened, the X5 was glad as hell that he'd just got his barcode lasered off, otherwise he'd have a hell of trouble explaining why he picked a fight. His explanation, he quote was a 'tipsy trannie hater and saw a guy with a gun. He wanted to shot a trannie himself so he made a grab for the gun'.

The attempt had been purposefully crappy to show that he couldn't do it completely but hoping that the guy wouldn't shot a civil. He'd been lucky though afterwards the crowd yelled at him for ruining the main moment. Otherwise he'd gotten out with only a bruise and a scrap. Back inside with Max…

When Max patched Cece's up arm in the 'dispatch area', Alec followed them to see if she was ok. "How you holding up?" he asked. Cece looked between the 2 seeing they needed a moment said, "O.k., I'll get back to my post. Thanks for the patch up Max."

Max leaned on the wall taking in the last few hours…_how the hell am I going to get us out of this?_ Alec sensing her need for comfort went up to her and put his arm around her, practically forcing her into a hug. Knowing that she needed to know that she's human too, despite what the protestors on the news say.

Max, despite herself accepts the hug and clutches onto him like a lifeline for a few minutes. "If you ever tell anyone I-" Max started, "Max just relax for a moment. You know I wouldn't say a word…though…maybe I should, just to give our 'boyfriend/girlfriend' status more validity." He'd meant it as a joke…most of it that is, and Max caught it.

Pulling away a little bit she looked into his eyes, for what she wasn't sure, at least not till she'd find it. "I let these people out into the world but there's no place for us out here…there's no place for us anywhere…" She had honestly thought that by saving everyone they could lay low and lead normal lives as she had been.

She didn't know that White would be sent to hunt them down, to turn the public against them, to make them out to be the 'monsters under the bed'. She just wanted them to experience freedom same as she had, and in turn it had come with a HUGE price tag she hadn't seen coming or thought about till now.

She didn't feel the lone tear leave her eye till Alec wiped it away with his thumb. Looking into his own eyes she see mirroring thoughts then Alec voiced himself, "Max, don't you for a second regret what you did…you gave everyone here the chance for freedom, to have a LIFE outside of Manticore." She went to bend her head down when he pulled it back up.

Now her chin firmly in his grasp he continued on to a very surprised Max, "I love my life. I have friends, I have a family…"At that he caught her confused expression. "Max you, OC, Joshua, Sketchy and even Mole are my family. Of course while I do think of OC as a sister you I definitely don't…your more than that to me…closer…and not in a sister or…cousin sense."

She was shocked by this revelation. "You're my family to Alec, and as bad as it sounds I tried so hard to see you as a brother, but I never could. Your not Ben, I don't see him when I look at you." Now it was he who was shocked.

"Max, I care about you, and I know you, which is why I know that you'll find a way out of this. Because you have me, Mole, OC, Joshua and you have Dalton here. We're all here to help you out. This isn't just your burden to bear…its ours to bear. Those people outside, they don't know you; they see what they want to explain away their own fears of us and to appear better than they really are, when in truth we are. But we can't help that and we do what we can to live and to be free."

Feeling a bit relieved Max once again lets him embrace her. For a moment she swears she feels him kiss her hair but sweeps away the thought as they compose themselves to walk back out. Feeling a bit refreshed she grabs her phone and gets Dix and Luke on the line for a plan B only to have Mole start yelling at her.

"This is on you! That out there is why I told you not to trust the cops!"

Alec came to her defense, "Mole relax it wasn't the pigs it was White. I got the sitrep from Dix. The X5 we have out there spotted one of his gunmen and gotten into it with him. A shot was fired out then YOU shot, then the cops!" Joshua growled again at hearing White's name.

"They tried to screw things up to escalate the situation…"Max said. "Yeah well it only half worked." Alec said. Mole grasping at anything now threw out his cigar and said, "I'm not going to wait around for White to try anything again, or for those pigs to do the same." He grabbed Sketchy. "Whoa what are you doing?" Both Max and Alec yelled at the same time.

Ignoring that Mole continues on, "Until we get safe passage we kill one hostage every hour starting now!" Max and Alec both grab Sketchy effectively pulling him free of Moles grasp. "That's not going to happen Mole. You need to calm down and prioritize yourself." Alec said effectively pulling Sketchy behind him. "We've got to show them we mean business or we're dead." Mole was desperate for an excuse.

"We're not going to start shooting innocent people! They already think the worst of us; you want to give them MORE AMMO to WANT TO KILL US…then fine! SHOOT HIM!" Max grabs Sketchy before he can make it back to a seat and throws him at Mole. Mole surprised by her statement, takes a moment looking between her and Sketchy. Growling he shoves Sketchy away before angrily saying, "Fine…but if they come near the building I start taking them out."

He walks away telling Joshua to come with him. Joshua follows much to Max's dismay and her shout of protest. Sketchy thankful to Alec asks Max what that was for. "It was…necessary, sorry Sketch, I had to. You know I'd never let him actually do it right?"

He smiles half way and replies, "Yeah I know. You had a point to prove, and it worked. You calmed him and angered him at the same time. Only you could do that Max." With that he walked off.

Once gone Alec took her hand in support before signaling that he was going back to his post. "Was I right in what I did?" She asked him. Surprised she asked him of his opinion he replied, "Umm, aahh….Max you did what need to be done for Mole to get things through his lizard brain. We both know that you wouldn't have let any harm come to Sketchy." Feeling better and more reassured about her decision they continued to wait the police out. Hoping they'd get a chance to make it to that bus again.

Outside while protestors try to incite people. White comes back on the scene only to be met with an angry Clemente. "You interfering son of a bitch, you drop my scene right now or I swear I will kick you to the curb myself!" White not seemingly one bit phased by his anger, shoves his pristine white paper into his face.

"Seems your men got carried away detective." That was your MAN back there and we both know it!" "Is that what we know?" White riddles were getting annoying and so was the finger he was pointing at the particular section of the paper. "This was just faxed in from the governor's office."

Not impressed Clemente asks, "So you've friends in high places am I supposed to be impressed?" "I draw your attention to the part where I'm given overriding jurisdiction. You screwed up detective." White says, smug as ever. _I'll beat you yet 452…_ seeing the section and reading it Clemente has no choice but to accept it.

"Yeah when I voted for this nimrod." Smashing the paper in his hands Clemente steps down while White tells him what he's going to do. "Now my tactical team is going to go in and get this thing done. And you are going to stay out of my way. But thanks for coming out." Then he walks towards the building past Clemente.

As the evening comes the police still stand out and guard while inside tension is high though for Gem it's even worse as OC tries to help her give birth. Normal seeing this comes over and surprisingly helps out. "Breath from your diaphragm, ok." He takes a look under her skirt gaining attention from OC and Max. "You're fully dilated. You're in a late second stage it won't be long so just breathe and relax, breath and relax."

OC shocked as his Intel on the situation with birth babies asks, "And you know this how?" "My dad was a dairy farmer, I know my way inside and around a heifer better than you do." Once said Gem bats his hands away temporarily getting fed up with the baby not coming out. "Ok, ok." He says before they settle back down.

Max comes around to tell the girl obviously won't be able to fight. Before she can get a word out Gem gets out, "I need a weapon." At her statement the way she says it almost makes Max laugh, but Gem needs to be realistic about this. "You're out of this fight soldier." "Me and my baby are getting out of here alive!" Gem states, no kidding around in her voice.

"You get that baby into this world we got your back…ok?" Settling with that Gem lets her head fall back to the couch and moans in pain.

As one last trannie hater gets his say at the scene White's phalanx team comes in fully armored. Coming out of the van Thula, or as White as dubbed, the bitch comes out signaling for the familiar's trademark. White rolls his eyes as the obvious idiocy of doing that in public.

"I'm sending in my team in now, remember zero interference." White says to Clemente. "It's your world." Is his only reply. Otto seeing these people he's never met before comes up and asks to know who they are and where their from. White tells him another agency, that's he's not cleared for the op.

When Otto still stands there White simply says, "Move the men back and secure the perimeter…walk away do it now." Once Otto walks White and the other phalanx members look at the protestors, the trannie haters wanting transgenic blood. "Look at them…when we carry her out in a body bag they'll be clapping, cheering; they'll never know she was their only hope."

The rest of the member smirk at what they know is to come as they walk towards the building. Meanwhile tension rises up on the inside as Max decides to make a break for it, thinking White will just chase her and then rest will make a break for it. Alec's not fond of the idea however.

"Max there's too much of a chance that one of those DOZENS of sector cops will put a bullet in you. You're not going out there. We're fast Max but were not bulletproof." Mole comes in before Max has a chance to retort. "If all he really wants is Max, then I think she should go out, then he'll leave us alone and we'll just have the regular cops to deal with. Just as she said."

Alec wasn't having it but her cell going off from TC stopped all talking. "Dix, Luke what's up?" "We have the translated ruins that Alec sent to us this morning Max." Upon hearing this Alec leans over to hear it. "The symbols have multiple means but it goes like this 'when the shroud of death covers the face of the earth, the one whose power is hidden will deliver the helpless'."

Max not having a clue asks, "What does that mean?" "It means something bad is going down, something the humans would call 'biblically' bad. And you somehow are going to stop it. It's all we got but Luke said we'd better tell you ASAP." Shutting her phone off Max suddenly gets a feeling, a very, very bad vibe.

While Alec explains to them what the convo was about when Max suddenly discovers what the feeling is. She can feel **them coming-now! **"Their coming." Is all she says as she tells everyone to get upstairs. Mole follows anyways as Alec helps get everyone upstairs. Joshua carries Gem since she's no long able to walk.

Once up there she orders Sketchy to keep the rest of the messengers quite and down. While Joshua preps Gem in a room that only has a window and a desk. OC, Dalton and Normal stay with her to help her out.

Meanwhile White starts to send in the phalanx members. "Remember our primary target is 452." Like they'd forget… "What about the hostages?" Thula asks, for a moment her voice is almost concerned. "Let's show the viewers at home what our mutant menace does to innocent people. Take out the hostages, the freaks, and the kid; take out anything with a pulse." And then their off and up the building.

Once the downstairs is empty Alec and Mole rush up stairs as White's people also hit them from ground level too, and blow up the entrance way. Getting off a few shots they rush upstairs and lock the door behind them. Once behind pillars up there Alec and Mole check their guns for rounds left. Alec's is out and Mole doesn't have enough to even try. Once Alec suggests stealth they automatically tense up for stealth mode. _Let the games begin…_


	3. fight to the finish & a new beginning

Thank you so much to the people reading this. Your comments are great and I have to say I love my 'beata reader' she's great, and inspires me to continue. So please tell me what you all think, the more comments I get, good or bad the more you get as a reader! Enjoy!

AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Freak nation ch. 3

Max POV

"Wait for my signal, we hit hard we hit fast and we don't back down, this is for all the marbles people." I say. As we hear them coming in from above us, we see them emerging like creepy spiders emerging from there webs…_now that's just abnormal_…before the familiar in them takes over. They start to look around, their massive guns aiming forward, ready to shot at what ever moves.

_I just hope Gem can try to keep quite till we have to come out at least. Her contractions were getting pretty bad down stairs._

I signal to Cece first since she grabbed Normal's gun after getting snagged by the bullet, I told her to hold her ground so she will have the element of surprise with being behind the window, next I signaled to Joshua to go hid for an opportune moment to attack. Having his big frame coming out of a hiding spot would hopefully throw **them** for a loop.

Next I signal to both Alec and Mole, telling them that the 3 of us are going to stay and be the first people to hit the familiar assholes. They agree and prepare themselves. As the no-pain no-gain freaks continue forward my plans get a little jostled when Gem's cry of pain gets a little to loud.

I look back long enough to see them starting to spread out at the noise. One I can hear unlocking the door letting up 2 more people, and from the sounds of it one of them is White. All these asses have semi automatics but him, he's got a side piece…_idiot, you don't poke a bear with a be-be gun, your just going to make him mad._

For a second I realize that I've been spending too much time with Alec, his way of thinking is starting to sink into my skull. Back on track I signal to the guys to go up, they quickly catch on and the 3 of us hid in the ceiling. Waiting for the familiars to come I make sure everyone is in place before I look back down.

Here they come…_just a little bit further_…

I drop down first, Mole follows suit then Alec comes down once he realizes that his target is completely distracted, same as what Mole did. Sons of Bitches are completely covered in these…_what the hell are these suits? They look like they belong in one of the bad sci-fi movies that Alec watches…why do I know what type of sci fi movies he watches? Think later, beat now…_

While I knee my familiar, Mole puts his into a head lock to wrangle the gun from him, and Alec slams the bitches' gun so hard into **her own face** her helmet comes off. I hear Joshua growling and taking on his own now apparent scared familiar while I hear Normal's gun fire off 3 rounds from Cece's hand.

However I don't know where the bullets landed, hell these 'sci-fi' suits are probably bullet proof. Luckily she doesn't waist all of the shots within it, now she only has 3 more left in the gun. I hear Mole getting the gun from him long enough to spray out a round of bullets before he knocks the ass down and fires the semi at White, whom from my sight ducks behind a shelving unit.

Then he himself gets tackled by the familiar. I glance to my left to see Alec and the bitch wrestling for the gun, till she gains momentum and rams him through a glass wall. I wonder briefly what the upstairs used to be with the all glass window like walls, as I finally wrestle the damned helmet off my familiar. _What was that thing glued in place there?_

I briefly hear Joshua throwing his familiar against different surfaces before the ass finally crashes right through something but Joshua isn't done there. To my left Alec is still fighting though he's on the ground…_he'll call one of us if her needs back up…I hope…_However I pull my focus back on the familiar in front of me.

Once I see her I think 'Red Amazonian', this bitch is huge, but not to huge for me to beat down…I hope. I feel a brief sure of trepidation run through me at not being able to beat the bitch, but hey if Alec can take on the other bitch with a bullet in his shoulder I can do this…which reminds me…_I hope he'd fairing well against her…_

Before I get too consumed in those thoughts I watch her move around a bit. Seeing her gun within kicking range I shove it away with my foot to avoid her using it against me. "452." She calls me. She looks so smirky…I hate it. "Just bring it." I say bored with the situation and now fully ready to take the bitch on.

I can minimally hear Mole fighting the familiar only to get a kicking in from White when he comes into play. However I need to focus…again. We start to fight, I throw a right hook, a left kick and a jab combo but she deflects them all. I start to get creative_…I hate the fact that I'm now grateful for the updated Manticore training…god damnit…_

We each start to throw punches and blocks, some get through some don't but her bigger presence is pushing me back. And to make things even worse her no-pain no-gain thing is really irritating me, I can't tell if I'm even making progress in even hurting the bitch, and here I am grunting in pain!

However once she tries to grab me I break the hold only to have her kick me hard enough to send me reeling, my head nearly cracking against the floor…_god damn…!_ She picks me up and literally vaults me through a glass window, and over a desk that I barely see, with me grazing it for all of a second.

She jumps on it and assesses her current situation when I go to attack she vaults at me legs first, wraps them around my neck, then swings us both down. _Crazy bitch…this isn't the freaking pre-pulse WWE!_ It doesn't faze her. I get my stance back up and I see one of the familiars pull Cece through the window knocking the gun out of her hand and try to subdue her by throwing her any which was he can.

She uses one of the walls she's nearly being thrown into to vault herself over his back sufficiently preventing him from performing the move…in the front. He switches to back and slams his back and her into the wall. She head locks him and tries to choke him, I can't let anyone here die today…not even the scum.

"Cece! Don't kill him! Remember!" I shout while ducking punches and kicks. Not liking her options she obvious tries to think of any other way to subdue that won't kill him. Joshua is still beating on any familiar he comes into contact with by simply throwing them face first into pillars and walls rendering them unconscious.

While Mole gets help from Joshua, Cece's still trying to make head way with the jumpy no-pain no-gain freak even as she's thrown into another glass wall, however she manages to drag him with her getting in a few rolling punches along the way. My sight drifts to long and my huge fighting partner sees it.

Grabbing me by my arm she rams my head through the window to the little room currently housing OC, Dalton, Normal and Gem as she struggles in the horrendous situation to give birth. With the glass falling I'm sure Normal has to duck under something, like Gem's dress to avoid the glass falling.

I can now vaguely hear Cece getting pounded by the familiar while she deals her own blows to his head. I see her for a split second using her leg to swing up and push him off as Joshua comes in and pulls him the rest of the way off and literally throws him elsewhere.

"Damn…no-pain no-gain freak…" I hear her say before the bitch before me decides to pummel me yet again only this time she needs a chair to beat me down. I offhandedly hear Normal before I deal with the 'red bitch' again. I see Mole going down thanks to White only to see Joshua go up to him.

I don't know exactly what was exchanged but it wasn't pretty judging by the way Joshua's pummeling him into the wall, the shelves and the ground. As I kick the 'red bitch' I hear Normal telling Gem to push with all she's got. _Come on Gem you can do this…_

I kick 'red' as I've now dubbed her into the wall only to have the metal rod behind her act as a rubber rope (you know the ones that they use for the rings for wrestling) and she comes back at me with more power. I can hear Normal's voice, the babies coming… 'red' comes back at me using that WWE wrestling move again, god damn it.

I vaguely see Alec avoid getting hit from the other uber bitch, while throwing punches at her but once she gets a couple of kicks in he's being thrown through another glass window. Meanwhile I hear Gems cries of pain as she deliveries. For a moment I see Alec again getting his ass handed to him, he's had enough and I don't blame him. Cece comes by and helps him out by using our hand signals.

Seeing their planned motion of a exact timing kick from the both of them sending the familiar reeling back into the space where Gem's giving birth at. Not seeing the bitch get back up I assume OC, Dalton, or Gem herself took care of her. I go back to 'red'. Having had enough of 'red' I see an opportunity.

While she has me on the ground and flips me over I take in her punches and search her person for anything I can use…handcuffs! Grabbing them out and cuffing one of her hands she finally discovers what I'm doing. Getting up and pulling me with her she tries to chock me with the cuffs and my own hand.

I gain lead way when I get close enough to a pillar and use it to leap over her, flip her around and cuff her to another pillar. She tries to kick out at me, angered that this piece of filth got the better of her. _Sore loser…_

I see Joshua throw White through a poorly constructed wall before finally tossing him across the room. Cece and Alec are fine as far as I can see and the rest of us assess damage control…we've beaten them back, and no one died! I hear Gem screaming out now at giving birth…damn does that sound painful…for a second I contemplate the possibilities of how I'd react under those circumstances but only briefly I have priorities here.

I Hear Mole, Cece, and Alec call out clear, thinking all is good I survey it all till I see Joshua…about to break Whites back. We can't have any dead here today. I run to him telling him to stop. It was confirmed now, White had killed Annie, we had suspected it but now, it was confirmed.

Joshua's girlfriend's murderer was right here, and Joshua was ready to kill him. But I couldn't let it happen. "No he deserves to die a lot…but if you kill him now the only thing people will remember about today is how some transgenic killed a human being in cold blood…and they will never stop hunting us."

And it was the truth, people would only see that Agent White died in the line of duty not that he was out to kill with his breeding cult; I had to make Joshua see sense. He let him go…I bend down to White. Joshua really did him in good. "Bring around your muscle queens anytime..." I look up to 'red', "I'll be happy to kick their ass."

"red' shakes her head like it won't happen again, White just replies, "We are not finished." I'm done with his idiotic ass. "Fenostol bitch." I flick his nose and walk over to Gem. She gave birth, a beautiful little girl, with no barcode. "No barcode, She doesn't have one." Gem says checking her baby.

"Then she's free." I reply but Mole sticks his head in and says, "Not yet she ain't." Gem looks in hope towards me. _When I become the leader? The CO? That was always Zack's job…I guess its mine now._

Looking towards the uniforms I get an idea. I have OC, Scetchy, Alec, and Cece put on the 'sci-fi' outfits the familiars wore, after getting them off of them. As we walk down stair with the rest of the JP employees, we sit them down aiming to leave when I hear Alec talking to the girl who'd earlier made the 'gee I wonder why' remark.

"Do me a favor Alec and loose that number I gave you. Your cutie but not _that cutie_." She remarks. Alec nods in understanding before getting into the line up I ordered. He looks to me and for a moment looks guilty for having gotten the number. "I ahh, got…it…just incase….she's not even that good looking…" he mutters. He's gotten her number as another girl to bang.

He's supposed to be helping me out with the Logan thing-OH MY GOD LOGAN! _I haven't once thought about him this entire time…what does that mean…?_ Alec gets into the ordered line up while I clear my thoughts, taking a final look at the girl. She was a decent co-worker but now recalling things she wasn't crazy bout, like how close Alec and I seemed. Not knowing why but feeling like I had to I say to her, "his intentions weren't what you think…your not even his type…I am."

I turn back around repeatedly asking my self why I just said **THAT**! Once I take my place in the line up I hear Cece call out to put weapons down, to hold fire and that the team 'White' sent in is coming out. We all go out as planned slowly making our way to the van marked 'Seattle Police'.

Alec, myself, Mole, and Joshua get into the back while Cece gets into the front seat. I watch as Scetchy takes over for the ambulance driver and OC helps Gem and her newborn into the back with Dalton. We slowly start to ease our way out of the barricades and the protestors. We easily unhinge the cuffs around our wrists and in less than a minute were clear.

Alec takes off his helmet and he 'slams fists' with Mole. I can see Scetchy following suit. Time to head for TC. I know we'll only have so much time to get there before Clemente finds out Whites group is really up there, and just as I think it we hear the sirens. Not bothering with the speed anymore Cece slams on the gas and we gain as much speed as possible. With all the cop cars following us I wonder vaguely how Clemente confronted White, that'd be funny what with White all tied up and shit! It must have been entertaining to Clemente.

We come up on TC gates and bust through, we've reached the end of the parking lot. And all the police cruisers follow us in. I know Luke and Dix are around here supplying weapons to as many transgenic and trans humans as possible. I've got to keep Clemente and these other pigs talking, keep them stalled till back up arrives.

Once ordered to throw weapons out and to get out we do as ordered. Everyone steps out and kicks the guns aside but I'm done. I step forward and Clemente has that recognition look in his face, he knows I'm the transgenic he's been talking to. "452." It comes out as a question but we both know the truth.

"You can call me Max." I say as I walk forward. "I think you better get down on the ground." He says. I hear my people coming just got to stall a little while longer. "Actually I think you should probably go." I remark. "I'm not going to tell you again." His warning is clear, but knowing my back up is about two feet away I stand my ground.

"I'm not going to tell you again." I reply and that's when he and the rest of the po po's see the torches, and the rest of the transgenic's coming out.

They were surrounded. I feel Alec come up to stand behind me; just enough to give me some add strength and backup. I didn't realize how much I needed it till now. "You can try to arrest us all, but you guys might wanna call it a night and go have a beer."

Clemente backs everyone up and out after that. TC becomes clear of all cop cars, except for him. "You kept today from turning into a bloodbath and I respect that." He says. He could be useful as an ally. "You held up your end to." I remark again. He looks to me again.

"But you haven't won anything. This is going to get real ugly and its way over my head now. These people's lives depend on the decisions you make right now. I pray you make the right ones…Max." the way he says my name, like even though I'm a freak he still accepts me as a person. He drives off in the night.

Mole immediate response is to scatter and go to ground. I don't think we should separate; it took me 10 years to find my sibs I'm not going to spend 10 years trying to find Alec, Cece or anyone else. But he points out the cops and news crews, I'm too stubborn and I stand my ground telling them what I believe.

"Where are we going to go? I can't stop anyone from leaving but I'm through running and hiding and being afraid. I'm not going to live my life like that anymore. Aren't you tired of living in darkness? Don't' you wanna feel the sun on your face? To have a place of your own where you can walk down the street without being afraid."

I look around to see the faces of those I'm talking to, I look at Alec seeing his encouragement and continue on, "They made us and they trained up to be soldiers, to defend this country, its time for them to face us and take responsibility, instead of trying to sweep us away like garbage. We were made in America and were not going anywhere."

I look to OC to see her proud girl smile on her face, it gives me more strength. "So they call us freaks who cares? Today I'm proud to be a freak. And today we're going to make a stand right here. Who's with me?" I ask. I put my fist up part way in the air to signal my vote. I feel Alec's right hand touch my left shoulder as he puts his left fist up.

Soon Joshua, Cece, OC, Scetchy, Gem, Dalton, and nearly every TC resident there hold their fists up. Moles the last as he says, "What the hell." Looks like were all staying.

I turn nodding to Alec for the encouragement and see OC as she says, "Right on." I look on to the rest knowing we have to come up with something to keep us all going. We start to make arrangements as Alec starts to set up a way out so OC and Scetchy won't get stuck here.

Cece decides to help Luke and Dix while I go and see what supplies we still have left. Mole comes up to me and says, "This plan of yours better work." Before he to goes off to do something constructive. Alec signals me to come over by him where OC and Scetchy are to leave out of.

"figured you'd need to get back to your place for a few hours as well as mine to grab some clothes and other stuff before the cops figure out who we are and raid our places." I hadn't even thought of that. I nod my head in agreement as we go through the newly constructed tunnel to get out. Along the way Alec tells me that it'd be best if we stay here in TC, safer that way. I agree. _New apartment here I come…_

3 days into it I find that my new apartment has a new room mate, Alec. He said if I wanted to make things clear to Logan it'd be better, plus TC needs all the extra living space so I reluctantly agreed. There were two bedrooms…so I couldn't complain and once I had enough stuff moved in there I felt a little bit better.

I look at my cell. "Hey Alec its time, lets get going or we'll be late." I say. We both head to the roof of TC where Joshua and the main people of TC have gathered to raise our flag that Joshua painted. It reminds me of the scene back at Manticore of the U.S. marines raising the U.S. flag on Iwa Jima. Manticore was big on their war history feeling that we need to learn from America's past accomplishments and failures.

As they raise it Alec comes up next to me and holds my hand, surprised by the action I look at him in question. He doesn't even have to look back down to know I'm looking. "Max this marks something no transgenic has ever done before. You've made a unique stand and we're all here to support you. Know that." He then looks down to her face and says, "I'll always have your back Maxie…always."

The nick name now doesn't even affect her now; she is finally feeling better about this now knowing she has people to help her out. She squeezes his hand in thanks for the encouragement. To anyone else it would just look like a sweet, loving transgenic couple holding hands, but she knew better…they were more than just a couple they were partners.

She later on watched the news cast for once reflecting good upon the situation. With JP back on track and Normal now turned to being for transgenics, life wasn't looking so bleak. Except for the constant 20 beeper hits a day from Logan. It was getting so bad during the first 2 days she literally threw her beeper at the wall effectively reducing it to fragments of what was.

Then as if that wasn't bad enough her cell went off so much she had to leave it at the apartment. She was seriously contemplating getting a new one now if this was how it was going to be. And if that wasn't bad enough he even buzzed Alec's phone, though Alec mostly had his on silent a lot it didn't bother him to much.

Except for today where he forgot to put it on silent and it was on vibrate. She cursed it for they both knew who it was. She'd told OC that she'd call her in 4 days so that she could get things around TC calmed down. So she knew it wasn't her girl. Alec asked her if she wanted to take it. She shook her head no.

They still had a lot of work to do in the next few weeks let alone a few days. Alec let it go and switched it to silent. Though internally he really wanted to give Logan a piece of his mind, he'd literally counted the amount of times Logan had called, paged, and even texted! A total of 30 calls, 15 pages, and 10 text messages.

If Logan was aiming to piss off a female transgenic he was heading down the right pathway, if not he would be in for a freaking earful and not just from Max. She'd told him she call if she needed him and here he was calling, texting, and paging. _Moron! How smart is he supposed to be? Then I find out that while Joshua was in the sewer Logan's call to her ended up exposing her to sector cops. Though it was partially her fault for not having it on vibrate…still…_

He walked in tow with Max to HQ where Logan was once again trying to find Max. That was another thing, he kept trying to get her on the live video feed but she was busy. Luke and Dix who usually didn't mind the guy were getting pissed off that he kept interrupting their work to go find her. You'd think he'd get the picture.

_Good thing Max and I moved in together, maybe if we let Logan see our lived in place, and the fact that were 'together' he'll leave her alone. He's a decent guy but he just can't get a clue._ Once again he's on the live video feed, only this time Max can't avoid him. Luckily Alec's right behind her hand on her back and shoulder for support.

Logan doesn't miss it but rather yet ignores it while trying to converse with Max. She touches Alec's hand on her shoulder hoping to point it out to Logan. He's trying to ignore it_. I wish he'd just let me go…I have. I'll always have a place in my heart for him, he'll always be my friend but we just weren't meant for anything more than that. It took the siege at Jam Pony for me to finally see that._ _I finish off as fast as possible and Alec and I walk back into the meeting room we've established._ _Another day_…


	4. suprise logan and metro medical again

Hope this doesn't confuse anyone, from this chapter to the last chapter, for the last it was the end of freak nation and gave a glimpse of what could have gone on during those 3 days of the siege at TC. This chapter marks the first episode (in chapter form) of season 3. Enjoy and please review!

Season 3, Episode 1

Luke, Mole and Cece were the ones at the 'conference room' waiting for us, when Alec and I walked in. Uncomfortable silence reigned around till we sat down next to each other. The first issue that needed to be addressed was supplies. "We're running low on everything. We need to make more supply runs." Cece said.

As of the last 3 days we could be out even less than before due to trigger happy hating transgenic cops, making it hard to even walk outside, much less run out real fast for a supply run. "What about the tunnel?" Max asked remembering a few transhumans specifically designed to building them.

"Tunnels are up and running but Max we can't always use that. Cops may be dumb but they'll notice something's up if we keep running around the same area location." Mole said. Max knew this but still what was she suppose to do? Over night with her speech and with Alec's help she and Alec both became leaders of Terminal City.

"We…" I indicate to Alec and myself, "have contacts still on the outside. We'll get the supplies, we just need a list and we'll get what we can for now and replenish when needed." They seem satisfied and each gives me their initial lists.

They file out one by one till gone. "Alec how are we suppose to get half this list alone? Tryptophan, I know of a supplier at Metro medical, and some other drugs they keep in supply rooms but I don't even know what this drug is." I hand the list over to Alec. "Its not worth it, just get the ones we can and the rest will have to wait…" putting his hand on top of hers and he adds, "We'll do this Maxie."

She smiles before looks at the other lists. After 10 minutes of mentally cataloging every supplier she knows of that carry the various items on the lists me and Alec separate which suppliers we know of that we could get more out of. Turns out we have 5 supplier contacts in common.

Those we decide to hit together. Making a few phone calls I go to make the first call only to see Logan once again pop up. Reluctantly I take the call, he was after all a supplier for what Dix would end up needing, maybe she could put him to use on helping and stop all the calling, texting, paging blah, blah, blah.

"Hey Logan good timing I-" I never got to finish he began to lay into me why I wasn't returning any of his calls and everything else. _This is ridiculous…he's yelling at me like a child who left home in the middle of the night and needs to check in with her parents…I'm a freakin kick ass transgenic, since when do I check in with him?_

"News flash Logan the world doesn't revolve around you! I've been awfully god damn busy here at TC and I don't need you yelling at me like a child!" there that should calm him down and make him see reason. I felt the hairs standing at the back of my neck all of a sudden to see Alec standing there looking not so happy at all.

_How did I not feel him before hand?_ "Max I'm yelling because I'm worried about you, you haven't answered any of my calls, texts, pages and you avoid me on the video screen, you could at least talk to me about what's going on. I have no idea what's happened since Jam Pony when you said you'd call when you needed help." Alec having heard this all took the phone before Max could even open her mouth to protest. "You listen here 'wheels', Max has enough on her plate as it is without some 'Wack-rich-dude sitting in his trick apartment bored stupid."

Max was too stunned by his words to stop him from continuing further. _Hadn't I called Logan that and I mean __**literally**__ those words just after our first meeting…or was it our second?_ "And furthermore 'rollerboy'…"Alec went on a rampage having had enough of Logan making Max feel bad for not calling him during the middle of a freaking siege! _She has enough shit on her plate without worrying about his __**feelings**__._

Plus she still hadn't taken the phone yet so she must not mind if he spoke his mind, "Now you listen here Logan when we need your help we'll ask for it-what Max?" Now that my shock had left I heard Alec rage on about only calling him for help, I needed to get my phone back pronto.

I started to grab for it finally succeeding and said to Logan as fast and slow as humanly possible so he could understand it, "Logan I'll text you the supplies we need for Luke and Dix, if you can get them great let me know if not tell me in the next 5 hours till then we're backed up with supply orders and I have calls to make, thank you for whatever you can do." I shut the phone up fast so as to avoid any questions.

Alec maintains his hold on the wall of annoyance before he says, "What did you see in him?" looking at the phone Logan gave to me I say, "Friendship, trust, hell we had a 'quid pro quo' upon meeting. He helps me find Zack and the others and I run 'errands' for him…worked for a little while to." I said.

"What changed?" He asked me. "He changed, I changed, I grew back into the cold person I was when I first got out, that was the 'me' you first met. Then we tried to go back to being on the brink of more than friends but the spark wasn't there for me. I pretended it was so we could have a semblance of what used to be, that tinge of normalcy he brought into my life...but it wasn't there." I hadn't realized I had tears on the verge of falling till Alec pulled me into his arms.

"I eventually realized we couldn't recreate what was now gone and tried to get him to let go, breaking off our non-existent relationship, by telling him we were together…" I pause motioning him and my self, "but he won't let go. How do I make him let go? How do I get him to move on past me?" it seemed like I would get lucky today cause Alec started to smile.

I could feel it on my head. "You could have him come over to apartment if he gets those computer parts Luke and Dix want. He could see what our life is all about; even get to see us do whatever couples do. I'll help you anyway I can Max. Sides no offense but 'rollerboy' needs to learn 'boundary rules' with the messaging, its getting-no it is 'stalkerish'."

I laugh at that because it is true. Even before Manticore he'd call me up whenever I was at work to go do a job for him, like my regular job wasn't enough I had to go out on runs for him to. Only his runs had the potential for nearly getting me killed every now and then…_unless you count being in the wrong area of 'South Market Street' while on a run_. Plus I never got paid.

_I only ever found Zack because he himself was tracking me, Brin tracked Zack down who came back to me, Ben moved into Seattle to kill then I had to kill him…Tinga, I found her on the back of my milk container, though Logan did get me an address on her. And Zack brought in Krit and Syl….wait a minute_; during my mind rant I realized something, some thing very important.

_Logan never did actually fulfill his end of the bargain, and yet he has the nerve to yell at me for not checking in with him?_ Before my thoughts turn murderous on, as Alec has dubbed him 'rollerboy', I get distracted by Alec.

"Hey Maxie I really hate to disturb you from resting your head on me considering it feels nice and all, but we need to make our calls and you need to send Logan the test of Luke and Dix's computer parts. If he can't find them in 5 hours I might know a guy who can get them. But see how the price is from Logan first ok?"

His stupid smile helps distract me from my mood and we go on to make our calls and texts. After the 5 hour limit Logan has decent prices on the computer bits that Dix and Luke want, though he tried to get me to come over I had to bite my lip to the point of splitting it to keep from yelling out 'we're surrounded by police and national guard I can't just come running out there cause you wanna TALK!'

It wouldn't go over well if he was to help them in supplies. Instead I bite my lip even harder until I remember Alec's words for an 'invite over'. "You know what Logan since I obviously can't leave why don't you come in with the computer bits for the boys and help them set it up?" I ask him hoping Alec's plan of action actually works. She practically hears the wheels turning in his head.

"I'll be there in an hour ok Max." Finally I think to myself, "Great see you then." I shove the phone closed before he can reply. Heading down to HQ I make more phone calls getting over 75% of the lists ordered out by different suppliers. _Can't have them catching wind of each other let alone who the supplies are for._

Feeling much better now, I make it to HQ, finding Alec standing at the only table in the room not occupied by computers. He and Mole are going over plans to get supplies for what even the suppliers can't get a hold of fast enough, tryptophan.

"Hey guys, what hospitals are you planning on hitting up? I told Alec about Metro Medical." I state. "Yeah 'pretty boy' here was just telling me bout it when you walked over, care to give us the rest of the details." Moles attitude still is a bit stiff but I don't care we're all here and safe and that's all that matters to me…right now.

"Yeah I knew someone who sold it on the streets over a year ago. Said she get hers from an orderly over there. Plus I went in myself to snatch some up." At this Mole asks, "If you had someone selling it to you why'd go there, risk exposure and snatch it yourself?" I shrug and say, "My friends at the time thought I was hopped up on the stuff, flushed it, I went back to her but she ran out of it so I threatened her…sorta…to give up where her supplier got hers from." _Ok that sounded better in my head._

"And you managed to stay off the radar for how many years now?" At this sarcastic question my sarcasm gets the better of me along with my sense of smell, "For 10 years lizard breath, and get that cheap cigar out of my face, if your going to smoke them at least make sure their the good ones and not the cheap $3 ones."

He growls at me before Alec intervenes, "Point here you two is that this place has a supply of what we need, Max you and I can go in tonight once it gets dark. Then we'll wait it out for an hour to see about rotating shifts, when its good we slip in get the meds, slip out unnoticed and no one the wiser. Sound good?"

Alec manages to divert the subject and calm us both down…somewhat. "Fine." We both say. Look at my phone, I see that we've got roughly 2 ½ hours till sun down, and only 45 minutes till Logan's due to show up…_shit Logan._ Knowing Mole isn't going to like this I say it delicately.

"Oh by the way I've got Dix and Luke's computer parts coming in, in under 45 minutes. So when Logan gets here he'll be help setting them up." Moles face changes from a decent good to full on angered. "You're having that ordinary in here? Thought you and 'pretty boy' here were hitting the sheets?" At that comment I redden slightly, only barely hiding the embarrassment and froze into shock. Does everyone know of our 'fake boyfriend/girlfriend' thing here? I made a note of it with a few people but damn. Before I can reply Alec answers.

"Dude we are but the dude isn't convinced so we're just…proving it to him…one way or another. " From beginning to end I look at him in shock. I didn't know our 'fake thing' was freaking world news here, and here he is smirking and so is Mole. Doesn't he think he's taking it to far here?

_Isn't he?_

I ask myself confused. Mole smiles at us both around his cigar before stating, "Maybe now he won't be calling us all up here every 30 damn minutes asking for you. Logan's not completely bad since he does help us out with those cable hacks of his but he's an idiot when it comes to letting go of a woman."

Stunned at this I motion for him to continue, this should be good, "Ordinary doesn't know when to let go of the woman whose obviously found someone better, plus his incessant calls up in here, not to mention he does it so often that after a while he starts up with his righteous 'save the world by whatever o'clock speeches'-we're all getting tired of it. Seeing you two together should take him down a notch and make him realize you and he will only be friends from now on…if that."

Totally in shock by how angered I am by not what he said but by the fact that most of it I was in **compliance** with. And didn't I say once a while after meeting him about so called 'saving the world by whatever timeframe' speeches? And here I was hearing it from Mole and a lot of people around were agreeing with him.

_Have I really been blinded to his superiority issues this whole time? I constantly defended him against Alec, Mole at times-damn what have I not been seeing? What have I been blinding myself to this last year and a half? Whatever now's not the time. I'll ask Alec bout it later._ First things first, I take Alec's hand and try to seem nonchalant about dragging him away from prying eyes as I talk to him.

"Logan's due here in less than 45 I need you to go back to our place and make it look 'some what lived in' by **us both**. Understand what I mean?" he nods his head in compliance and says, "Trust me Max by the time were through he'll think we're ready to get…" he takes a second to think of right word to use, "what's that word that ordinaries use-oh right 'married'."

I know he's trying to help but hearing that was weird. Once he sees my confusion I explain, "Its weird, the concept of us-of any transgenic or transhuman getting married. I wouldn't reject the idea I just never would have thought about it." My explanation for some reason has me sputtering the words out and making it come out towards the end as a nervous mutter.

Alec laughs a little, puts his hand on my face at first, seeing my surprised reaction he immediately lowers it to my shoulder, absently I would why I miss the sensation on my cheek when he says, "Max I have no doubt that you'll get married someday-that anyone of us could get married someday, but we don't need to cause we transgenics and transhumans we don't get married…we get **mated**."

Hs emphasizes on **mated** before he leaves off. The confused expression settles on my face by the time he's left the room. _Mated?_ Before I can put further thought into it I'm called in for help till Logan arrives…_I hope this works_.

I greet him in without skin contact of course and instruct him to keep a few feet away while I unload 'Betsy'. _Honestly how is this 'thing' still running? I'd ask why he still has it but that'd be like asking why I still have my ninja-and nothing could remove me from my bike…my baby._

I see Alec walking towards us in the tunnel…_let's see how well this plan of ours goes_…  
going up to Alec I wondered how he plans to convince Logan that we actually are an item, living together, having se-ok lets just stick with the living together thing first. Having thoughts along that track leads to dangerous other thoughts that I can't-shouldn't be thinking down-along-you know what I mean!

Once I start to even get close to next to him I feel the pressure of how to even act. Contrary to popular belief Logan and I **weren't ever** like that! I've never truly even been a girlfriend to anyone so truthfully I have no idea on how to act. _Great plan Max, you tell your not-like that-ex-boyfriend you're with someone else when you've never even truly been in a relationship like this before! Brilliant plan! Lydecker would be proud. _I think to myself sarcastically.

Feeling the obvious tension in the room Alec walks over the extra step and slips his arm around the back of my waist. The movement at first tenses me up then I relax remembering he's here to help me. _Though it does feel ni-ok stop there Max….focus…_ Logan sees the exchange but once again ignores it in favor of explaining how the media is taking the news of transgenics.

"After I did some diggings in the local papers I found that there's a news source, his name is Bill Leaky, who gets his 'tips' from some guy named 'deepthroat'." Despite the seriousness of the situation both Alec and I snort at the obvious 'nickname' his contact chooses.

Hearing this Logan looks to the both of us and says, "This could possibly be the source that's leaking out Intel on transgenics to the media and you guys are going to poke fun at it?" We actually laugh this time. _Deepthroat…poke…come on even Logan can't be that dense…_gathering myself, I straighten up and say, "Logan…what comes to your mind when some one says 'deepthroat' or 'poke' within the span of 30 seconds?"

He literally looks befuddled, and deep in thought. Alec cracks up laughing and I'm shocked that I'll have to explain-you know what I'll let Alec explain that to him. For a geek in so many ways he's an idiot when it comes to the bedroom. I signal to Alec that its time to get serious again when he busts out, "Dude seriously you've never had a woman 'deepthroat' you before? You've never 'poked' a woman before."

Logan looks perplexed and angered that he's been asked such a personal question, at least he thinks it's personal. "Can we get back to the subject here?" He asks. I speak in low tones that only Alec can hear, "With all the high society he surrounds himself with the words probably don't even come up."

He laughs again at this and I start to wonder to myself…_since when do I poke-bad word choice-fun at Logan's expense?_ Coming out of my amusement I signal for Logan to continue on with his information. "Yeah he'll get a call from his 'source' telling him about the latest 'creature feature' and then the media's all over it."

Thinking on it I ask, "Did you get into the guys phone records see who it could be from?" He doesn't look so confident there. "There are so many people that call in a day there with 'unconfirmed spottings', 'UFO's' the list goes on. And because his name is on the bottom of every article he writes people know his name and call him by it. The news desk doesn't care too much anymore about it." Not much from Logan.

At least we have Dix and Luke's hardware. "It's good to see you again Max…" Logan lingers on while looking at me I try to look unconcerned but can't. Alec's arm on me tightens as he speaks up, "Hey Logan, buddy while Max is getting this over to Dix and Luke why don't you and I go discuss pricing and hey when Max joins us you can even check out our new crib too."

At the sound of this Logan asks, "Crib?" I smile a little at that, "He means our new digs, where we live now in here." The smile reaches my face as Logan's falls. "I'll meet you guys there in a few. Have fun, and be nice." I walk out with the computer pieces in hand. Once Dix and Luke are happy little campers I get back down to where their discussing prices.

"Hey Maxie, Logan here scored big for us with a tryptophan supplier, but we can't get anything in for a week." Alec says as I followed by him and Logan walk back to our place. Opening the door I see first hand how Alec made it look lived in. Since we didn't need to wear our jackets indoors Alec had them both resting side by side.

There were 2 coffee mugs still sitting on the bar by the door, both appeared drunk out of but not finished. And a few of each of our belongings were thrown around, much like a couple would to finding the right clothes to wear for the day, and lastly to my visual the t.v. had been moved, so it now sat at a better view in front of the couch.

Smiling I turn around and move out of the way to avoid any skin contact with Logan. He moves to stand near the couch not sitting. For a moment there he looks at it in disgust before switching his view to the rest of the place. I wonder absently to myself if he ever looked at mine and OC's place the same way.

Alec has a happy yet comfortable look on his face showing Logan around to the different rooms. "Yeah I just got done putting in the cabinet set in the bathroom took me a while since I didn't have a measuring tape, but its perfect now." I myself saw the bathroom, only now it had more towels ones even laying bent over the tub.

Then I see our tooth brushes, lying side by side, so easily it makes even me wonder what it'd be like if this weren't fake. I then see my body soap peaking out of the shower curtain, both our deodorants sitting on the counter, and lastly a set of my earring studs lay towards the left of the deodorants.

I was shocked at the fact that he made it look so…normal and easy, like we'd been used to living together for a few weeks and not just a few days. _How'd he do this all so easily?_ I couldn't help but wonder what Alec was leading up to with all of this. _If this doesn't convince Logan I don't know what will._

_Did he do something to the bedrooms?_ It's my first thought walking behind them. He goes to his room 1st; before I have a chance to react I see it. It looks perfectly cleaned up, doesn't look like anyone has EVER slept in there.

He literally made it look just like an extra room for company. However we notice Logan's still not completely convinced, so we go the last room, mine…_oh god what did he do to it?_ For a moment I send a silent wistful thought to whoever is listening that he didn't trash my room.

_Then again if he did trash it I'll just kick his ass for it later._

Then I see it, yet again it looks like we've been living together for weeks and not a few days. And the bed is completely rumpled; the suggestions of **that** alone have me flustering on the inside. "Sorry it's a mess, we were kinda busy last night…and we got called in early this morning to HQ." Alec scratches his in embarrassment at the mess but not at the rumpled looking bed.

Logan looks to the bed in obvious disgust this time and Alec sees it. "You got a problem there buddy?" he asks, arms crossed over his chest, making his muscles even more prominent than before. "I thought you guys were trained to have your bunks and cells cleaned back-cleaned and-" he starts.

I interrupt him now. "Logan we're not at Manticore and we're trying to get away from that mentality, unless it comes in handy to us, of course. So our bed is a little rumpled, like Alec said we we're '**busy**' last night." I lightly shove Alec for the suggestive comment making it look more like an indication that it was to much information.

Logan touches the bed and then says, "You two could have at least cleaned up after yourselves. Especially knowing you were going to have a guess over." He walked out angered and nearly made skin contact. I jumped out of his way to avoid an 'accidents' before walking over to the bed.

_What the hell was on the bed to-oh my god!_

I look over and find the source of his anger.

A condom, out of the package and laying there like it had been used. And right next to it my favorite pair of lacy black thong panties, ripped at the left side and through the crotch area, in fact, the now ripped crotch area even looked like it was still a little wet-I turn my now murderous glare at Alec.

Seeing the look he quickly shoves the door closed and explains, "I had to make it believable that we were intimate Max. As it is now, you tense up every time he sees us together; you smack me around a bit, I had to convince him we were together, that was your idea remember?" he asks.  
I deflate. "Yeah…" "So I made some extreme measures, it was needed for him to get it through his head, especially since he didn't get the 'deepthroat' thing." As much as I hated to he was right. On certain subjects Logan was immensely dense on. I grab my favorite thongs and say, "Really these?"

He shrugs his shoulders as if to say 'what'? "My favorite pair of black thongs that are expensive as hell in this economy and you're going to RIP them apart!" I grab them up as proof and dangle them in his face. It doesn't have the desired effect I wanted; instead his eyes end up heating up at knowing they were my favorite.

_Or was it that I had worn them and were dangling them in his face…duh._

Then I think about the gesture I just made with them and what he must be thinking. _I'm holding up a pair of ripped thongs in his face and telling him their my favorite pair…_to avoid further humiliation I throw them away…_once I locate my moved trash bin…_and make a move to leave out of the room.

He reaches for my hand and tells me, "Not that you need them…but I'll buy you a new set…" he gaze on me intensifies and I start to feel the coil of heat that I haven't felt in ages rise up. Both of us notice how the room just became that much smaller. _Did it just get really compact all of a sudden-my heats not coming in is it…?_ Mentally counting…

_No whew thank god…what then I'm actually attar-lets not go there you're life's complicated enough…_Realizing the thin wire that we're both on he ends the conversation with, "Hell I'll buy you a dozen if you want."

With that he walks out of the room grazing me from my shoulder to my hip and letting his hand linger on mine for just a moment or two. Once gone I lean against the wall at the sheer force I felt from that touch. _God has it been so long that such a simple movement, a simple graze would have me react like this?_

However I noticed that the ripped panties that I just threw into the trash were now missing…_did he…? Did he just…He did…_

Aiming to get the panties back in the trash I walkout out of my room….well once recovered I walk out. Only now there's a whole new tension in the air, testosterone is radiating in the airwaves like a bad thunderstorm ready to strike.

_What the hell did I miss?_

"So you think you'd be able to better take care of Max **here**?" Logan asks indicating the place they were in. _Hey this place isn't that much different from mine and Cindy's place! My taste has just been insulted to, and by the guy whose been trying to get with me and can't seem to let go._

"Logan this place isn't that much difference from my old one and I loved that place. Sure they weren't the greatest of digs but they were still mine. What's your problem anyways?" I ask. Seeing Alec about to burst I go on to continue but Alec's temper rather comes out, "You're just jealous that Max choose the bigger, better man. Someone who's capable of fully understanding her and what she's capable of."

Alec's words seem to hit home in more than one place, "So yeah the crib isn't your penthouse, we're not your type of people, transgenic or not. We live together, fighting together, breath together. She laughs at jokes that you would think are beneath you, she drinks beer not pre-pulse wine that probably tastes like old socks…"

Alec's rampage has Logan shocked into silence. "Did you know her third rib up on her left side gets tender every now and then from getting shot, hence the tensing up when she gets touched at times." Alec shocks me with that one.

_He could tell it was still a little tender? Hell I did leave that hospital technically weeks earlier than I should have but he noticed that?_

"And her friends love her for her, not for what she is, or can do for them. I could go on about her cause that's what a man does for his woman, he shows how he feels, or tells how he feels at some point. You tell her about an EO job that needs work, you send her out half cocked into dangerous scenarios without proper Intel."

_I remember a certain incident. I jumped over a fence, after getting shot at by multiple gun men, who were not suppose to be there, into mud and got very wet and angry with him for that and he still had the nerve to make it sound small and then actually makes it sound like the job still needed to be worked that same night. He didn't even ask just said it wouldn't happen again so nonchalant too._

I stood next to Alec hoping my presence would help calm him down a little. Practically feeling his muscles unclench little by little I tell Logan, "I think it'd be best if you left now. Because Alec's right on many points and I wish I had seen it sooner. We can friends Logan and I'll accept any help for us transgenics here but nothing more, so don't lulu yourself into a false sense of security over thinking there's a chance for us to happen. Cause there isn't."

Once said Alec wraps his arm around me and as kindly as possible asked him to leave. Logan walks out; I miss the look of longing in his eyes aimed at me and the look of hate towards Alec as the door closes. Waiting till we hear Logan leave human hearing range we shift our stances for comfort in order to talk.

"What the hell went on out here before I came out?" I asked. Anger evident on his face he says, "I came out to say sorry for the 'surprise' in the room when I heard him say in low tones, probably hoping I wouldn't hear him 'Can't believe Max is letting herself be pulled into a dump like this with **him**'. Like saying my name was a virulent disease or that you couldn't take care of yourself."

His anger radiates as he continues, "Yeah it's not the best but not everyone can afford a freaking penthouse, and you're a transgenic same as me so why am I the ass that pull you into this dump?" At this he finalizes it with hand gestures. "If it were any other guy, an ordinary he's be all ok he's a nice guy before he'd be sneaky and try to steal you back. I. Guarantee. It!"

I don't want to believe this about Logan, he was…supportive…helpful…he even was nice when he thought Eric was my boyfriend…sorta, "Look Alec, Logan maybe a lot of things right now but I hardly doubt no matter who or what you are he wouldn't go as far as trying to steal me from you, or from any other guy for that matter. Now Logan went too far today but so did you, even though your part was ultimately necessary…" I start out but Alec cuts in.

"Max its fine. You've seen him for this 'great guy' for the last 2 years almost, I've know him for roughly 11 months, you do know him better. I'm just saying man to man he would do anything to get you back. Maybe even lie…who knows. What I do know is that right now we have work to get done." His last statement brings me to attention and we walk out talking about what else we need to get.

Luke and Dix are ecstatic about their new toys and proceed to work. Alec and I schedule each of our suppliers so that the ones we have in common we can see together and the others we can go on our own. While working on the building maps for the other pharmaceuticals Mole starts to laugh a little at Alec.

Alec turns around and asks, "Mind telling me what's so funny about my ass there boys?" Mole points Alec and even I look this time. Poking out of his back pocket is something black and lacy.

My face reddens; I'd forgotten that he'd taken them from the trash bin. Alec quickly shoves the piece sticking out into his back pocket and actually has the audacity to wink at me before going back to the building plans. Unable to retort and noticing we now have a small audience I know I can't grab them without someone with their superb vision seeing so I have no choice but to let it go…_for now…_

Once our plans are made I corner Alec off in a hallway on our way to the tunnel. To anyone else its two lovers having a brief chat…it's what I'm counting on. The second day we were in here I realized that if I was to make my plan of 'Alec as pretend boyfriend to help current-not-like-that boyfriend get over me' work then I had to make other people in TC believe it as well, especially the females.

As it turns out Alec was pretty big news back at Manticore, top dog, or cat however you put it. The girls want him for looks, power, superiority, and apparently he's great in the sack to. I had to turn my little lie for Logan into a big lie for everyone so the females would stay away from Alec. I just didn't realize how fast the news spread, or how far it would spread.

Hell the women didn't get past the first meet with Alec before they were hitting on him, I had to put a stop to it once Cece told me what the deal was. Free man equals free meat. Alec was my pretend meat so I had to basically make sure I made it known to all free women that this man was taken.

I told him that when things settled he could have his women hustling days back, he just shrugged his shoulders. Now however I'm beginning to wonder if when the dust does settle down that he'll even want people to know that were not really together anymore, I mean am I seeing things?

_The ways he starting to look at me, the thin lines we've been crossing lately…the way my subconscious mine was imagining him really ripping my thongs off me…_ok come back Max. Focus here, ok right Metro Medical here we come.

Since the majority of our deals happen at night we schedule the suppliers over a week's time, from what we need the most to what can wait till the end of the week. The pharmaceuticals for tryptophan however that run is made on a tight time frame due to the Manticore time frame.

Apparently Manticore never fixed the seizure problem, just had different treatments that they used to keep the soldiers in check. And now that they were gone and that the treatments weren't technically even known to the outside world…other than Manticore doc's that we'd have to locate.

According to Alec's roughly estimated time line, from the break out to how long it would take the treatment to finish its course, let's just say we need the drug, tonight. A few of the X5's were already experiencing symptoms and I only have a small amount left that I gave to Cece since she was getting the shakes.

I asked Alec, "How come I haven't gotten them yet then?" his response, "Lets see you had just had a heart transplant, you kept running around saving everybody, did work for Logan, had your regular job, and oh yeah got shot again. Your body was too stressed it need to recuperate plus you had a small 3 month regular supplement of the treatment."

His explanation seemed viable so I dropped the subject, now however we need the drug. Standing outside the hospital we got there an hour early to take note on the shift changes. Seeing a way in we take it and get to the 3rd floor. Effectively finding the door labeled 'dispensary' Max like before swipes her knife through the lock, she and Alec effectively slip in un-noticed.

Looking for the drug, they find a good 50 bottles of it. Shoving around 30 of the bottles, about as much as they can carry in their backpacks anyways, they look around just a little bit more to see if anything thing else that would be of use to them on the spot. However foot steps on the outside alert them to possible nurses or orderlies.

Waiting it out in silence, they hear nothing more and continue to look. After 2 minutes of nothing else Max, to be on the safe side pops 2 pills and pulls Alec closer to her. Looking at her he sees the pills she has in her hands and is handing them to him. Not needing the risk anytime soon he takes them as a precaution, same as her. Feeling better about anything that might pop up they leave out of the room.

However as they get out she runs into the freaking orderly…again…same as before from nearly 2 years ago. Looking around at the now filled with security halls I wonder how he got them up there when Alec and I didn't hear a thing. _Unbelievable…_ Looking round I can't help but say out loud, "How can the same shit happen to the same girl twice?" Alec looks to me briefly at my statement.

"I'll explain later, you take these guys I'll take those guys." He nods in acceptance as I take the orderly from nearly 2 years ago and 2 security guards. 5 security guards and one orderly against 2 highly trained transgenics…they didn't stand a chance.

After Alec actually clonks 2 of them together using their heads his third guy tries calling for back up. Alec ripped the walkie from the guy…for a minute there I felt sorry for the security guard. Alec had him literally peeing his pants. Must be completely new to security and didn't think anything would happen tonight.

My guys I give the orderly another nose job before using my left foot to kick the guy on the right, then the guy on my left himself goes to call security. Not liking how these guys can't even take on a woman I kick him then pin him to the wall with my kick, lean up and do as Alec, I rip his walkie from him, before a finalized kick to the face. The orderly now shows recognition on his face.

"Oh so you remember me now." I say looking surprised he remembered at all. "Your that junkie skeeze, how are you not still in jail?" he asked wiping the blood from his lips. "Broke out." I shrugged. I was going to say 'even killed the warden by crashing his own car into him' but I didn't want to scare this to much more.

"I know what you look like; you won't get away with this." He says trying to get some ground above me. "A lot of people know what she looks like, come on lets go." Alec says behind me. Knowing we've got to bounce if were to make it back to TC before the sector cops change into another shift for the night I turn my back on the orderly and jog down the hallway with Alec.

By the time we reach a mile away I laugh internally at what just happened, I stole something for the first in over a year and I was ecstatic. I'd forgotten how fun this was, how exhilarating it was. When I did it for Logan there was always a cause and anything extra he didn't want to know about.

I look over to Alec on his Duke and I swear I see the same look in his eyes as well. As much as I want to cruise around tonight and just have a little fun if we get caught by sector cops it'll be bad news for us. We don't need the added exposure plus we've got at least $1200 in tryptophan in our backpacks we can't afford to get caught.

I speed off into the night towards TC using the side streets I use during my Jam Pony routes. Alec follows along without missing a beat. Once at the tunnel we slow the bikes down to 5 mile through there. Whether or not people are up I'd still like to maintain little discretion around here, transgenics do have highly sensitive hearing.

Once we make it to the end of the tunnel Mole's waiting with Cece for the supply. Once unloaded Alec and I take it to our 'dispensary' figuring to just drop it off then kick it to our rooms ourselves. Logan ended up leaving before we even left for our trip so I was now relieved about that, Alec's little stunt played out well.

_Speaking off…_ "Hey Alec." He stops still with his backpack in hands…_good I can steal my ripped lacy thongs back… _"Yeah?" he questions in reply. I reach in close to him watching his stunned face get even more stunned as I slowly slid my hand around his backside. His eyes widen considerably once he realizes my hand is going into his back pocket.

However I didn't think my plan through, maybe it was the adrenaline, who knows but the moment I felt the lacie, I felt my arm being pulled further towards him. I look up to see his face hovering a scant half inch above my own, his breath is hot over my own and I suddenly wonder what it would be like to kiss him.

_Get a grip Max…you just got over Logan…_his eyes darken with visually appealing lust as they meet my own darkening eyes…_you and Alec are too busy taking care of TC…_his heads moves in millimeters at a moment towards my own waiting for me to stop him, I don't…_your friends don't ruin that by kissing him…_

his lips brush against my own in agonizing slowness as if not wanting to scare me away and all I want to do is savor every little mill second of this moment before he stops and walks away…_he's a womanizer for cripes sake!_

Out of no where he throws himself off me…_What the f-hey don't stop….wait I shouldn't be saying that._ "I am so sorry Max I don't know what happened…I guess I just got carried away, it's the adrenaline, it does crazy shit to you sometimes, but hey you started it with your hand back there." He starts to walk again, only this time I follow. Then the question of all time hits me…

_Since when do I like Alec like __**that**__? And since when do I want to I __**not**__ want him to stop kissing me? Oh my god, I like Alec like __**that**__! Why couldn't it be my heat at least I'd have something to blame it on? But why would it be so bad he's grown up a lot since he broke out and-not going there got more important things to worry about._


	5. X7's with White & decisions to make

Season 3. ep. 2

The week had absolutely flown by it was literally a blur to fast for even us to see. Alec and I had met up with our suppliers and had gotten a lot of the necessities. But we also hadn't talked about our 'kiss' at all. _If you could call it that…ok I could but won't. Alec's proving to be a good friend, it wouldn't do good to mix business with pleas-stop right there Max your life is complicated enough._

Once I had stepped into command everything was buzzing, Cece was helping Mole with the cleaning of shell casings or whatever, Dix and Luke were talking and watching the sector cops on the monitors. It seemed as if the day was actually not blurring by until, "Max we've got 3 norms and 1 sector cop trying to sneak in."

You've got to be joking…I look at the monitors and sure enough there they are, heading towards…I see the nearest building, realizing what it is I call Alec in and start make quick calls around TC to 'escort them out'. _Unbelievable, a sector cop disobeying the law with 3 citizens with him stop the presses!_ Mole volunteers before I can protest, so I follow along.

Getting there in record time we have 2 armed transhumans and 3 armed transgenics Alec and Dalton included, I myself prep for battle with what I always use…fists. The cop spots us and raises his gun as do the civils. "You've got 3 seconds to walk away, do it now. Hell go have another beer and pretend you actually won a fight against us." I state.

I can feel Alec's body go tense and I wonder why he staring so hard at the 3 norms. "You know 'em?" I ask so low only we can hear. "Those 'norms' murdered Biggs." He mutters out norms like it's a bad taste in his mouth. Damn this'll be hard, I have to save these asses from Alec or risk him killing them for killing his former second.

He has reason but we can't risk killing a norm, hurting yes but not killing. Before I have the chance to even breath a word Alec states in low tones, "Thought I told you if I ever saw you again I'd kill you?" the black one looks to him with a smirk meant to incite, "I've got a cop here to back up what ever I say went down today, you can't-" before he finishes his sentence and before I have the chance to react Alec blurs up and nails in the jaw with his gun knocking him out cold.

Standing up after having shocked the cop with his speed he says, "You're little friend murdered a man in cold blood along with them." The cop stumbling out of his stupor replies, "If he was a transgenic then he deserved it." I grab Alec's hand in an attempt to calm him and speak out.

"That transgenic was a man, and he was just doing his job, a regular job just like everyone else when they attacked him." _Ok so technically he was exposed through a heat detector and was running but he was initially on the job_. The cop sneered, "Yeah a job that belonged to a **human** not some half breed what ever the hell you people…you freaks are made of." on this note I make a move for him.

Alec pulls me back and states, "Yeah were freaks, and were better than you, it's probably why you feel the need to make us feel as low as dirt. You're threatened by us. You want to judge us cause you're NOT us!" The cop gets angered but with Alec's sense of not needing to kill back in place he simply knocks him out with the butt of his gun.

The other 2 norms were still being held at gun point by Dalton and the transhumans. We drag them out of the area then went into and signaled a few cops that we were coming out. Slowly we walked out into an oncoming area full of cover for us. The cops and I are now face to face when I said, "One of your boy's here and 3 idiots went into an area full of small children with guns. I'm pretty sure that's still illegal." _The dicks had been near our little school that Gem and a few others had set up_.

The cop looks at me skeptically before removing his comrade and the idiots out of the area. Once we were safe again I said, "I don't care if he believes me, we're all safe and that's al that matters. They are alive so they can't say much." _Ok so they could but they were alive so the media shouldn't hurt __us __too much._

When we walk back in Alec signals to talk over somewhere private. Seeing no one around I follow him into an empty room. "What's up?" I ask. "How'd you know? How'd you know to stop me before I killed them?" I shrug my shoulders. "Just did I guess." However being flippant wasn't going to work this time as he decided to bring up the issue of the 'kiss'.

"Listen Max I don't know why but I can't stop…I've been thinking on that kiss. Did you feel anything?" he asks half afraid and half trying to figure out how to get it out. "Alec…we can't start anything now we just, we need to focus on TC." I hope my words get across. Acting like what he's about to say is a no brainer he replies, "Max we're transgenics we can parallel process and multitask like there's no tomorrow." Again I'm stumped.

_Didn't I say that to Logan like a year and a half ago?_

Trying to not think about it I hear Alec's next words, "Sides roller boy thinks we're together maybe we could see how things would-could 'roll' in that direction." His words sound off but the message is clear and I actually want to. _What am I thinking? Alec and I are trying to run TC and here I am not only considering but…no!_

"Alec I…how…I'm not used to…lets just focus on TC now then when things settle down we can…I don't know." I mutter off not sure how to explain myself. Alec embraces me and says, "Your not alone, I'm just trying to see if our friendship can 'expand'?" he sounds like he's struggling to find the right words as well.

_I giggling a bit at th-wait I did not just giggle._ Alec looks to me and then starts to full on laugh at me. I sock him in the stomach for good measure before stalking off needing work to do, some thing to keep Alec-thoughts from invading my thoughts. I find what I need in the form of a dozen X7's.

I saw the news footage of White 'personally' finding a bunch of X7's. The inside of the warehouse looked very familiar…to familiar. _Mermaid…_ I thought. Alec and I rescued the mermaid in there; _I can't believe I just literally thought the word mermaid…_mentally I berate myself… 'Transgenic underwater amphibian', there that sounds better. The news reports are getting more detailed now.

And White at the speaker, this cannot be good, "My name is Special Agent Ames White. I am in charge of hunting down the mutant threat that continues to threaten the populace of Seattle." Oh crap. Don't tell me this is going to be his little 'transgenics are dangerous and he won't stand for it' all over again speech.

"The transgenics are all a danger to you-" I have the inane urge to slap my hand to me leg in the idiocy of the people for believing the crap spewed from his mouth. "But some of the most fearful ones are ones that you do not see…the X series, and here now are 12 of them." He gestures to a group of 12 X7's that are standing as if in rigor to the attention. "Now no need to worry, these transgenics follow our orders. They are no threat to you."

_What in the hell is White doing with them? How'd he get them? And how-_before I can finish my thought I see my X7 twin…alive and standing at attention in front of 50 flashing bulbs not flinching at all. "I wanted to show the world today how mindless, heartless and NON human these transgenics can be…even as the children before you are." Oh shit, X7's are just that in so many ways.

He starts to order them to do different things, none of which a Manticore superior would order making me think 'why not?' but then his next order comes out. A cat comes out and he orders my X7 counterpart to snap its neck. She looks at the cat for all of 2 seconds before snapping its neck like a twig. He looks to the screen; it's almost as if he's trying to look directly at me, knowing that I'm watching. _Bastard…_

The audience snaps more pictures at the X7 version of me and the poor helpless dead cat in her hand. "That is how easy it is for a mere transgenic child to kill anything, so imagine how dangerous the adults are when it comes to killing." The fact that he used X7's was cold and makes it worse for us.

And worse yet those X7's are still loyal to Manticore...poor things. Still they are kids who need help and I do have get rid my mind of Alec-thoughts. "Where are they? It looks familiar…" I asked Dix needing confirmation from my earlier thoughts…_if he is using the same place of operations..._ "Their being held at an abandon steam generating plant, place is oddly enough still operating." I almost laugh at it.

_White __**is**__ using old places for holding transgenics hun…idiot._ "Shocking he's used it before and we caught him then. At least now we know where he is, thought sector 12 is a ways away…" I look up to see Alec. Thoughts of could-be and mere kisses strike me and I practically fly out from HQ and into the tunnel on to my ninja before revving her up on down the tunnel and out onto the main street.

However I notice 3 miles into my drive I have a tail. Swerving into the different lanes I try to loose him. No luck, I noticed once I looked back that it was Alec, he was gaining on me but his moves on the bike weren't as developed as mine were so I knew given the speed I could still loose him. I was 2 seconds away from going for it when we got to a check point.

Coming to a stop I absently wondered if these sector cops would pay enough attention to whom and what I was or absently wave me through. I went for absent wave through. Luckily the sector cop was to busy talking to pay a whole hell of a lot of attention. He saw what he need to see and waved me through.

Problemo was he did the same for Alec, luckily though I was able to grab some speed and I did know the side streets like the back of my hand in these areas.

_Benefits to being a bike messenger and a theft_…I went for them but Alec saw the shift in my bike and speed up enough to cut me off and corner me in a nearby alleyway. Getting off safety as to not hurt my baby I yelp out, "Alec what the hell are you doing?" he also jumps off his duke and yelps back, "It's a 2 man job Max you need back up and I always back you up…have been for the last…nearly a year now."

Fuming at him thinking I'm NOT being able to handle myself I grab him by the lapels of his leather jacket before hauling him against the brick wall near my bike. "I've been doing side jobs worse than this for years-well before you came along and I don't need some crappy transgenic male's chauvinistic pride telling me what I can and cannot do. I am more than capable of handling myself!"

However the Alec I'm used to dealing with decides to try a different tactic. "Your becoming a pain in the ass you know that?" Hus statement throws me off. He uses it to maneuver my hold on his arms, releasing himself and uses the move to swing me into the wall, just enough to startle but not hurt me. "Max you're capable of nearly everything but whose going to watch your back when you're rescuing those X7's?"

My head goes through several scenarios but not one of theme ends without a possible bullet somewhere in me. "So I'll get a few scraps and bruises-who cares?" I state relenting somewhat. He looses his hold for only a moment before tightening up even more. "I care Max, because you're my friend, you're my partner."

I can't help but ask, "Partner in what, crime? We've only done one B & E together, nor have we agreed on the reasons for stealing something and that baseball was my find you ruined it!" I could see he was about to say something so I go to cut him off but he beats me. "That's not what I was going to say." Taken back by that I ask, "Then what?"

"We've rescued people before Max, the mermaid and her mate when he needed help, those kids-" "Hey I rescued those kids, you bailed out and left remember?" Alec signs at this and continues on, "I did come back you know. I helped them help you get out when you got nailed for them." I fall a little silent on that part.

"You need someone to watch your back Max, you can't always go in 'gung-ho'-" "'Gung-ho' what pre-pulse crap have you been watching lately?" I ask upon hearing the weird metaphor. "Common Verbal usage course…" he starts but knowing where it was going I finish with him, "Manticore". _Why did Manticore think the type of verbal language that they taught them was still used in this day and age?_

_For a strong up to date Military structure they sure did lack in some areas._ Relenting I let loose my grip on his grip and he lets go of his. _This isn't me I don't let go of a fight, I freaking fight back…_it's almost as if Alec senses my decision and pins me against the brick wall again. "I'm not afraid of you Max I just want you to see my point of view." He says trying to get me to see reason…me, as if I don't see the logic.

I just want to get away from him to avoid think of him. "Well were going to have to work on that…" he is afraid of me…as I am of him in the exact same area…not that he'll know about it. Getting off the point he states, "I mean it Max you need my help whether you like it or not. Now instead of having a transgenic tantrum about how you can 'do it yourself' why don't we rescue some X7's from a lousy FBI-CIA government agent?" his words anger me further but, my inner soldier sees the logic in his words. _Damn_.

I fully relent this time and we get back on the bikes and head to sector 12. Once we arrive we see the place more heavily guarded than before only this time we don't have a merman with us. I look for the bubbles again and once found them, I do a mental calculation of how long I'd need to hold my breath. Alec stops my thoughts as he stashes his jacket and jumps in. "Alec what the hell are you doing?" I ask.

"You weren't at Manticore to finish the tank." He answers. Spun I ask, "The hell are you talking about? So?" "Max when we were 10 4-5 minutes was the norm, once we hit 18, 8-9 minutes was the norm. You can only hold 4-5 I can hold for a full 9, I have a better chance of making it than you do. So go up the same route and I'll meet you up there. Be ready." And with that he takes a big breath and goes under before I can protest…_you big idiot…._

Using the same path and taking out 5 personal cops I arrive on the roof once again. Waiting for 30 seconds I begin to worry. He opens the door soaked to the bone. "Do you know how hard it is to ring out denim?" unbelievable…_that's what took him? He was trying to ring out his freaking jeans?_

Smacking him I walk into the giant plant seeing if the kids are in the same area as the mermaid had been. No such luck but Alec seems to see something he can't put his finger on in the distance. We follow his 'gut' and find them. Their eyes creep me out but I remember that their just kids.

Scouting out our surroundings I have to ask, "Why leave them unguarded?" peaking out the door Alec replies, "They're doing what their told. They have no need to think for themselves, only the strict need to follow orders. It's why they were soldiers guarding the fence back at Manticore. So here if their ordered to stay put and not move unless ordered to do so by a superior…" his words chill me that these kids could end up dead and they wouldn't have that need for self preservation the way we do.

_They had no idea where they were going or if they were going to die they just followed orders._ Shaking my head I watch Alec for the first time in 'superior soldier action'. "X7's report for duty soldiers!" they all like clock work in exact unison line up for orders. I almost yell at Alec for treating them like they were still soldiers but for these X7's they will always be soldiers.

I take a look to all of the X7's but one is missing.

My X7 counterpart…I take Alec's stance and order them myself to know where she is, "the X7 among you that resembles me where is she?" some point and others look in the direction of the office above us. "Take the kids I'm going to go get 'mini me' then meet up with you." I leave before he can reply.

I see Otto, White's assistant up in the room. Luckily White had just left and I listened in long enough to hear him tell 'Otto' to not leave the X7 alone. Going in Otto sees me and before he can even get to his gun in time I have him hauled up against the wall. "Why is White doing this?" I demand. Giving him some breath he answers, "White thinks that by showing how NON human the kids even are the public will be more in support against you. You oddly enough do have supporters out there."

At this shocking piece of news I release him but my facial expression warns him not to go for his gun. "I wouldn't if I were you. We're not dangerous unless provoked. We just want to lead normal lives, why is that so hard?" I ask, trying to find some sympathy within him here.

He doesn't make a move against me so I gently order the soldier to come with me, "If you hold any type of doubt with White and what he's doing here dig into his past and you'll be surprised on what you do and DON'T discover. He's a bad guy, make no mistake." I can tell my words throw Otto off guard.

Grabbing a piece of paper I write a scrambled cell number on it and hand it to him. "It's scrambled but if you find out or question anything about him call the number." I state and leave the room, 'mini me' in tow. Before I can leave he asks, "Why should I trust you?" "You're still alive and unharmed right?" I ask, smile creeping on my face as I leave out. He still stands there after I leave out the door and down the hall.

I idly wonder if I can change that part of their mentality of when Alec orders them to follow us out of enemy territory. Luckily White didn't care enough about who we were as a group to learn more about what each X series was like. So other than to stay put they wouldn't do much else for him since he wasn't an X series superior soldier or a Manticore drill sergeant, he was just a regular messed up breeding cult freak.

They would see an authority figure with Alec because of his Manticore training stance but not White, he didn't have that stance in superiority. He had an 'egotistical I want to kill you' superiority but not 'Manticore recognizable' superiority. As much as I want to curse Alec for still using it, it's working.

They start following his orders to the T. We file out with me as look out scanning ever possible exit and entrance. He uses Manticore breed military hand signals to get them out through the giant garage full of transportation trucks. Knowing that its still operating we can jack a truck and with any luck get out before they get their act together with the X7's in tow.

As he leads them to the loading dock I scan our surroundings and take out the personal cops when needed. As Alec loads the last kid on one cop manages to call for back up before I bust his nose. Not feeling the need to be silent any longer due to the alarms blaring off now I yell out, "Let's go!"

I signal to Alec where I'll be before jumping on top of the truck. Alec busts through the garage door, I get scrapped up little bit but other wise I'm fine. Luckily I was small enough to by pass the big pieces. Using the sides of the truck I make my way to the passenger side door open it and swing myself in to side down before closing the door once again only to see Alec's smirk.

'See…**partner**." He states and focuses on the road ignoring the gun fire behinds us. Once we reach TC again and unload the X7's a 'phy ops' soldier that I hadn't seen in months comes into view. "Miia…" I say perplexed that I'm seeing her. Last I saw, or heard, she was headed to Maui with the 'stoolie' as Logan dubbed him.

Walking up to her I ask, "Where's Dougie? Thought you two were headed to Maui or something?" She has that annoying laughter still as she answers, "Oh Dougie is at our temporary flat in sector 9. We came back once we saw the news footage of you jumping over the police stand off…might I say risky move but a valiant effort."

I can't help but ask, "So Dougie's with you, does he know about you?" She seems a little saddened, "Dougie had trouble accepting it but his love for me won out. Now we're married!" At this point she's now flashing off her giant marital ring on her finger. "So how's life with Alec going?" she asks.

Thrown off I go to talk but she intercedes, "Max there something I need to tell you…back when you were trying so hard to see things with Logan…I put the 'wammy' on you again. You wanted so much to see a future with Logan, to be normal and not accept who and what you really are." I'm totally shell shocked.

And while all of this is going down Alec is loading out the X7's. "Hey Miia…your 'phy ops' think you can check these kids out for what they know before we let them loose within TC?" He asks interrupting my musings. Waving me off now with her hand she answers, "Yippe!"

_Seriously…did she just say 'yippe'…?_

As we're in the same line of thoughts Alec says, "Yippe? Whatever floats your boat." He waves it off as he goes to look to me. "I ah, got some paper work to handle, plus I have a conference call with the Police Commissioner about those 'civils' that tried to sneak in." Apparently after the 'civils' and the sector cop got out they filed an 'abuse complaint' with us, now I have to talk to the commissioner.

I walk off hoping to get rid of him. No such luck. "Let me in." he states, not asking he states. I go to tell him off when he replies, "I've handled similar shit back on Manticore missions you need me." His stance is that of a Manticore soldier. I let him in. Sitting down in my office he orders no disturbances as I make the call.

Listening to it ring 4 times I'm hard pressed to squirm in my seat. Alec's stance becomes slightly more relaxed but still on guard. "Police Commissioner Davidson." He grunts over the line. "This is X5-" oh hell everyone's seem my damn face now, might as well know my freaking name as well.

"This is Maxine Guevara of Terminal City-" before I can finish Alec interjects, "And this is Alec-xander McDowell of Terminal City, we're here to talk about the civilians and sector cop that entered into to Terminal City without probable cause and attempted to harm innocent people." He comes out half asses with his name but sounds more professional than me towards the end.

"Hum…that sector cop stated that you were belligerent, unfriendly, and that you attacked without cause to him and the civilians there." _Figures the cop would lie, what cop doesn't these days?_ "Sir he brought 3 fully armed men behind your perimeter lines without permission and tried to attack innocent lives…children." I stated.

I was in disbelief that people were becoming this blind over their own prejudices and fears. "If they were back there I'm sure they saw unlawfulness being conducted around, there and that they had to act swiftly. You are after all fugitives." His tone dismisses the cop and civilians actions but condemns us.

"Sir…" and boy did I stress that word out… "Sir…the only thing unlawful being conducted was 3 civilian men armed into a 'no trespassing area' that we are currently settled into. That officer was belligerent in talking down to us and those civilians MURDERED a friend of mine only weeks before." _I may not have known Biggs the way Alec did but I still had the chance to become friends with him._

I could tell Alec was on the verge of ripping out the wood from the chair he was sitting in however before I could interject the commissioner's people that were also in the room started to talk. "Those civilians are part of the 'anti-transgenic commission'; murder is not what they would do." Some unknown voice protested out.

"And let me guess if the person is a transgenic then it's ok to MURDER them?" Alec demanded. Silence reined until another person commented, "You're not even human as far as we're concerned. Mix of human and animal DNA is against every moral-" "Yeah, yeah we get your point. We're lower than dirt in your eyes."

My mouth wins out in this after getting impatient by the sheer ignorance of these people. "Perhaps if you were to surrender yourselves-" he starts to suggest Alec interjects, "oh so you can do what, kill us, ship us off so were someone else's problem, experiment on us?" his words hold pain of old days.

Once again the line goes silent. I answer for them, "Let me guess, ship us, experiment on us then kill us when you've got what you wanted, that about cover it?" hearing nothing but silence I remember a few words that I'd bizarrely enough learned from White, " 'is quisnam est silens est agnosco ut consentio'. It means he who is silent is understood to consent. Or in this case you agree to what I just said."

_I just want to leave…_ Alec must have sensed this because the next thing I knew he was talking, "Commissioner, while the views of everyone there seem to be against us I do wish someday for there to at least be understanding between us as a group of people. I know with the proper care we can make peace out of this."

Alec's words are inspiring and hopefully someone in there will take pity on us. "You said your name was Alec-xander McDowell correct?" A female…figures but hey I'll hear her out. "Yes." Alec answers, short and simple, to the point. "How do we know that any truces or compromises made will be kept on your part?"

_Seriously how dumb were these people in charge?_ "Because we want to live our lives out the same way anybody else would…normal lives where we can actually live without being hunted, without being afraid that were going to be shot at just by opening a door or a window." My words seem to stop all talk.

At least until the trannie hater in the room starts to talk, "That's not going to happen, you don't deserve to even live, your NOT HUMAN, you don't have any rights-" but he gets cut off by the commissioner. "Calm down son…" ok store that little tide bit for later. "If peace is what you really want then surrender your weapons to us and come out of there." Alec literally slaps his head at the idiocy the commissioner must think we have.

"And when we come out and do just that within months we'll be dead anyways, no, it won't happen. We can work out a system commissioner that will keep your 'troops' safe and keep anymore trannie headlines from hitting the airwaves. But we need to work together on a solution." Hopefully my pleading doesn't fall on dead ears.

"We'll be in touch." He ends the call. "Think anything got through their think meaty little heads?" I ask. "I don't know but you're in need of a shower and I'm in need of about 8 hours of sleep, let's go." He gets up when I ask him, "Are you saying I stink Alec?" Looking back he answers, "I'm saying you're less 'pissy' when you've had a hot shower so quit bellyaching and let's go."

He leaves before I can retort and we're both seen heading off to our shared apartment for the night. He gets in first and immediately goes to his room that has all of his stuff back in it. Feeling thirsty I grab some juice from the fridge and drink a quarter of the glass before placing it back into the fridge for tomorrow morning.

Thinking that Alec is asleep in bed I start to peal off clothes right down the center of the hallway, which is technically only 4 steps from the kitchen to the bathroom. After shedding my shirt and undoing the clasp on my bra I take it off aiming to throw it into the bathroom with me when I hear a large intake of breath.

There standing in his doorway is a stunned Alec looking at me with darkening eyes. For 3 seconds my body chooses to stand immobile while his eyes drink up my uncovered chest and get even darker. I finally gather myself up, cover up and throw the bra at him. Instead of it being caught it hits him square in the face.

But he catches it as it falls absently. "Go into your room you pervert." I state with as much authority as I can muster at the moment. By now my cheeks are red hot with embarrassment, and I don't get embarrassed. Alec not the least bit deterred right now walks forward the extra 6 feet towards me. Stunned by his gesture I hold my ground as something deep down inside of me tells me it's a display, an action of dominance on his part.

Toe to toe we stand as I keep myself from acting on desires I shouldn't be feeling, desires that I haven't felt in so, so, so long. Only in heat and I for one knew I WASN'T in heat. He raises the hand with my bra in it. At first I feel that he'll try something, and the bad part is I want him to.

I want him to make a move on me, he must have seen my eyes convey my need because he lowers his head, giving me time to back out if I want to…_but I don't…_he gently kisses. Gentle brushes that betray the need I have for him to devour me.

For what seems like only a second my hormones take over and I wrap my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me. His one arm wraps around my waist as the other throws my bra back into his room then proceeds to gently cup and caress my breast. He elicits such pleasure from that simple touch. _Oh god I want more…_ the kiss has turned demanding while his hands are still soft in other places.  
As his tongue slides into my mouth I groan out at the sheer eroticism of his tongue on mine. The sound must have brought out something primitive within him as well, his hand on my breast tightens and his other hand that wrapped around me pulls me in impossibly closer to him.

Releasing my mouth he trails kisses down my neck, however as he does this my sex fogged brain clears up a little. _What the hell am I doing?_

His tongue is so talented I briefly wonder what it would be like to have it between my legs in my now aching center. _Get your head in the game soldier…_Zack's words bring me out of my haze and I throw Alec off of me.

Regaining myself I say, "I won't tell if you won't." However I'm not getting off that easy. Alec pulls my arm and demands, "Maxie you can't just keep pushing obvious feelings away. Deal with them, or you'll lose something great." He leaves off into his room and slams the door.

Shutting the bathroom door I lean against it and wonder.

_I can't feel anything I just got over Logan…right? I do like him but…oh too much going on…or am I using it as an excuse? _I strip the rest of the way and sink into a hot shower. Back in my apartment we only had the opportunity for one hot shower before the rats ate the floor out from beneath the hot water heater…now.

Its like a liquid nirvana…it enables me to put focus and perspective when the needle isn't available or when even I feel to tired to be there. Using my body wash I melt the dramas away as I freshen up. Thinking on Alec I let my mind wander on what we just shared before my logic made me throw him off.

His lips pressed so easily, melting me in his arms…_when has that ever happened before…even during heat?_ Never…not with Darren…Rafer…Logan…no past heats. Is Alec what I've been waiting for? But we run TC together we can't right? I need to talk to OC and have her help me on this one…I don't want to mess up our friendship but at the same time Alec's also right…what if we have something and I turn my back on it?

I won't do that, I'll talk to OC once I get some free time in…_tomorrow I'll sneak out and go talk to her. _After my shower I wrap myself up in a towel before going to my room only to find that on my bed lays my favorite pair of panties, only they have 3 friends with them. Silky pink and a pair of black lacy thongs are joined with it.

Picking them up I go to Alec's room only to discover him standing at my door. "Told you I'd replace them, sides you could use a little girlie color in your wardrobe." his words have me trying to come up with a decent retort when he continues, "Oh and FYI you're not getting the other 'ripped' ones back. Consider this something I owed you…" he gestures to the ones laying on my bed.

"And consider **them** something you owed me." He now refers to the pair in his hand. _Wait a minute..._ "How the hell do I owe YOU anything?" I ask hands on hips, gaining the normal amount of attention. "I've been throwing women off me for over a month...left and right just to keep up this little charade for 'rollerboy'." His words keep on.  
"I haven't gotten laid in months, so forgive me..." he elaborates on the word clearly not meaning it, "for using your panties as a substitute. At least if I have them with me people won't question us as much. Especially considering how unlike a boyfriend you treat me." this stuns me and makes me rethink how to treat him in front of others.

It's true I haven't been treating him like one, but how do I? I never truly had one. "Fine. It's not like anyone will figure out their mine." I reply needing to get the last word in on this convo. He smiles in reply, "Max your general scent is still on it. People will know." his smile turns into a devious smirk before I jump him, literally, in the doorway.

I hit him but even I seem to notice their not as hard as they usually are. Alec catches my hands faster from this and pins them behind me, with his arms wrapped around me. "Max unless you want something to happen...for real between us then I suggest you NOT jump me." His words are punctuated by either a small kiss or nip in random places on my face and neck. _Oh god…I want his touch so much…_

"I'm not a saint Max…" He starts,trying to regain himself by placing his forehead against my own. "I am a man, a transgenic man at that, and I do have needs, much stronger than the average male...needs that haven't been met in months." his face turns to nip me. They turn slightly more aggressive and he starts leaving trails down my neck.

My brain has chosen to cease function at this point. "I can only masturbate so much Maxie. And while you are my main focus I can only hold out for so long. I'm giving you a choice Max be with me or let me go." he leans back up to fully kiss me.

At his words my logical thinking kicks in and I throw myself off. He stands up and says, "I am here Max all you have to do is give it a chance. But I won't be here forever. I want to have the same things you do deep down." he goes to leave before I ask him something that's been burning on the back of my mind.

"Alec what potential do you see-want for…us?" the last word is squeaked out. _I did not just squeak…_ "I see potential for a lot of things Max…even a family…" his last words are said so faint that even I barely hear them. My heart breaks at the man that has grown before me. No longer lies this devil may care guy.

I make a decision good or bad I make it. Stepping up and blurring before him, I enter his room and stop him at his own doorway. Stumped he asks, "Max what are you doing?" calming my nerves from my sudden move I state, "I've never truly had a boyfriend before…Logan was never…no other past guy for more than a month…"

My speech starts off unknown but the destination is clear, "I don't know what to do or how to act. I'm just me and I want to run TC well with you and I don't know how well it'll be if we're together and yeah some part of me really wants to be with you but I don't completely understand it. And the family thing…" Alec goes to talk but I stop him.

"Zack once told me family wasn't an option for us…as transgenics. My only concept of family is brothers and sisters. To have anything for myself that doesn't include running or hiding or fighting is completely alien to me. Sure I have Cindy and Jam Pony but even then after a while I couldn't hide myself anymore." He seems to get my meaning.

Walking closer to me he wraps me in his arms and says very coolly, "Let's just take this slowly ok? You don't have to run or hide from me. Sides I'm your boyfriend your not suppose to run or hide from me…unless it's in our room where I'll finds you and-ouch!" I can't help but smack him for that.

"Let's just sleep Max. No pressure, no hidden anything just you and me and that precious thing we call sleep." His suggestion calms me down and we lay in his bed peacefully. So peacefully I actually fall asleep. And for once I'm not tortured by Manticore memories, or of memories from foster families just a peace filled sleep.

And I have Alec to thank for it. Waking up the next morning to a bugle I wonder who that could be? For a strange reason I think 'Bugler' but that can't be right he and the others left for Canada on Logan's fake ID's. Looking down and seeing Alec still asleep I get the strange urge to kiss him awake…so I give in.

Leaning down I gently kiss his lips. Looking to his eyes and seeing no movement I try just a little harder…when I suddenly realize the sensation I just gave into. But before I can retract myself arms wrap around me tight enough to keep me but not tight enough to so that I can't get out if it got to uncomfortable.

"Morning…" He said raising sleepy eyes to me. Seeing him like this just truly him and nothing else my impulses kick in and I fold. My arms support me as I give in and fully kiss him. He figures it out in a heartbeat and wraps his arms tighter making sure I can't get away period. And I don't want to.

My tongue slips past his lips as I taste him. Thoughts of logic float away on a sea of warmth and feeling. My head starts to feel heavy from the lack of oxygen and Alec spins me around laying me beneath him. One thing I had forgotten from the night before was that I had gone to bed last night with him in only my towel.

Feeling the fabric start to come loose my head panics as my body moves in for a greeting. Alec's hands become everywhere almost on me. And I don't want to stop it. Feeling his hand slip beneath part of the towel my body stands to full alert. Cupping my breast through the towel he stops himself.

Listening to our breathing he states, "You better go before I loose the rest of what's holding me back." He pushes himself off of me and onto the side of his bed taking in deep breathes controlling his mounting desire. I do the same and stand up clutching the towel like a lifeline. "Thank you Alec…for everything…" I manage out.

The look on his face is of that of a man in need but in need also of making it the right time and place…this definitely isn't the right time. I leave before he can think of a reply and close my bedroom door…not lock it but just close it. I now know I can trust him with it unlocked…hell he didn't make one move on me during the sleeping hours so even I have to give him his credit…and besides I made the morning move…not him.


	6. clone again & Logan out

Season 3 ep. 3

Getting into HQ that morning Alec and I ended up making plans for talking to the commissioner again and how and when to get more supplies into Terminal City. However one person was rapidly becoming a pain in my genetically engineered ass. Logan had long since decided to stay during certain hours of the day to 'help' out. I figured he was out of the way of HQ so I figured what the hell.

I was wrong…he was telling different X series and transhuman what to do and how to do their work, even going as far as talking a few of them into doing Eyes Only missions. I wasn't even aware till I ran into a transhuman. He mentioned to me about needing to go into the jungle looking for someone about a virus.

I asked him what he was going on about. His words, "Your old norm offered to pay me if I went and searched on this lead for a cure to a virus he said you have. And since I am part of the division for 'jungle fever' as we've dubbed it…" Unbelievable…I told him the truth about the virus and told him not to worry bout it. "You're kidding me? I can't believe I let a freaking norm get the better of me!"

His anger was only the start of my day. I went to where Logan decided to make his 'Camp out' in TC, only to find out he had gone to HQ. He wasn't supposed to be in there. He'd already gotten kicked out by Dix and Luke when he **'suggested'** a way for them to run **their** systems. Dix and Luke knew how to run their systems, they were the ones who set it up and they certainly didn't like to be talked down to.

So now he was at it again…reaching HQ…_again…_I saw him standing toe to toe with Alec. They were in each others faces…_well nearly in each others faces, Alec was getting in his and his slight height difference made Logan well aware who was alpha at that point…since when did Alec become Alpha in my books?_

_Anyways…_so I knew something bad was about to erupt. "Listen here 'rollerboy'. I don't care that your using your fancy exo-skeleton to 'help out', truthfully all your doing is what you call supervising and telling our people-not YOUR people, what to do!" however Logan's next response shocks me to my core and makes me wonder what I saw in him nearly 2 years ago.

"Look 'Alec' …" He said his name like it was virulent which made me pull what you'd call a 'stink face'. _Hell __**I**__ named Alec…!_ "You need me around here and you know it. Eyes Only is the **only** reason the public is partially supporting you." But Alec cuts him off. A look of sheer agony, made of irritation crosses his face.

"Oh for the love of-QUIT referring to yourself in the 3rd person! OC can pull it off, you CAN'T! We all know your Eyes Only-GET OVER yourself!" Everyone around them nods their heads. Seeing whatever he has with the group here falter he uses me as his excuse…something I never thought I'd hear him do.

"Max knows I'm useful and needed around here…" He gestures to the surrounding building area like he could do better. I dip my head slightly in utter humiliation for him and my self_…why…? What did I see? Why did I blind myself to all of this? I'm so glad Zack can't see this…_

"If you kick me out she'll kick you out." _He really thinks we need him that much? Sure he helps out but Alec and I are doing a LOT of the grunt work, the paper work and the meeting work as well. He helped with a few computers._

Before I can make my presence known Alec speaks out, "Max is tired of having to deal with you. She's moved on Logan and you're so bent on getting her back, a woman that's already TAKEN…by ME…" he emphasis on those words burn into my head and a part of me that feels that burn wants him to put claim to me.

Besides these last few weeks haven't worked on getting through to him, "You're trying to trick different Manticore alumni into doing EO missions for you to find a non-existent cure to a virus." So Alec knew. He went on.

"I was back at Manticore. The only thing that could have cured the virus was destroyed in the fire and the only people who have an INKLING of how to cure it are either dead or in hiding. Give. It. Up and move on. She. Has." I walked up to them, talking Alec's hand in my own, surprising them both with my presence.

I stand face to face with Logan and tell him outright, "Logan I think it'd be best if you left and just didn't come back…" my words held truth in them. And they both heard it.

Alec's hand tightens within my own pushing unknown waves of strength and comfort through me.

Logan replied, "I can still help Max…" he was desperate and to keep him off my back and out of TC for a while I would do it. "You can help just as well from Joshua's old place. We need you more on the outside rather than inside. We're transgenics for cripes sake we can handle things." The more I talk the more I see what I've been ignoring in the past as a result of seeing Logan so much.

God I've been such a fool…all those missions I got more than likely conned into…now he was doing the same to someone else. _Not again…_ "Logan I'll have Cece take you back to your place in 15 minutes for now, please wait for her in the tunnel." I walk off somehow feeling Alec smirking behind me at Logan.

_I don't know how I feel him smirking but I do…_I don't get far as I feel Alec come up right behind me. "Hey Max you ok?" he asks. Turning around and feeling him stop short to avoid crashing into me I ask him all the questions I asked my self no more than 2 minutes ago. However before he could respond an unknown number called my cell.

There were few people outside of TC that had my cell number, Logan didn't count. There was only OC, Scetchy and hell even Normal. But it looked like it came from a… "I've got to get this hang on." I state fast as I answer. "Start talking." I demand not liking this a while lot. "Good to hear you're alive."

My eyes close in remembrance…_Sam…my clone_… "Thought you were banging over the border into Canada?" I asked. Alec has question marks in his eyes…more than liking trying to figure out how and why Sam was calling me. "Got stopped at a border near Canada, seems your face made news that past state lines…so much in fact that they called in extra security…too much for one X5 to handle."

The 'it's your fault' is clear in her tone of voice. "Where are you? I can get you over-" she cuts me off. "I don't care about going over, not without my husband and my son. The border patrol took them thinking they were like me." I can practically feel her fears on what has or will happen to them. "I'm sure they'll run blood assays on them and provided they're not like you…us…"

My words do little comfort and she demands, "I don't have time to wait for blood assays, this isn't Manticore where it can be done in a freaking day. Blood assays out here can take at least a week. So if you don't want shit to rain down on your head like I promised last time, then you better come down and help out….I'm in a little town south of the border, only one there so it shouldn't take long…you owe me…452."

She hangs up before I have a chance to retort. Once I turn around Alec immediately says, "You're NOT going without me." His words are quite clear and I don't need to waste time arguing. Having a general idea of what I need, I go to see Logan for 3 sets of ID's and passports, I know Sam just wants to live a normal life and I'll help her with that as much as possible.

After talking with Logan and hearing him complain about Alec…again…and how the transhumans don't like his 'work efforts' I walk away leaving Mole with leadership abilities for about 3 days time while Alec and I slip out of TC making sure to not use the bikes for once, and go by tunnel till we come up to a place about 6 to 7 blocks away from Terminal City.

The ride was big enough for everyone involved so I hot wired it before Alec and I rode out of area and heading towards the town Sam was in. Sam…last I saw of her she, her hubby and son were headed to the Canadian border on borrowed time. I didn't realize that when I flew over that police court my face would be plastered everywhere. Hell at the speed I was going I didn't think anyone saw me.

Guess I was wrong…and now Sam and her family are paying the price because of something I did…yet again. Alec must have sensed what I was thinking…don't know how, but he must have for him to say this, "It's not your fault Maxie. Sam's just pissed that she got sloppy and got caught."

"If I hadn't rode that hover drone over the police court they wouldn't have spread my face on the news, they wouldn't have stopped her at the border." I remark leaning on the window. Looking over at me he states out harsh enough to get his point across, "Hey you riding over that police court helped us out."

Seeing me turn to him he continues, "You came in and saved us-helped it from turning into a blood bath. Hell you got Clemente's respect on that one. You did the right thing, so Sam couldn't get past a check point, we'll help her out the way we always help out another transgenic in need." Residing a bit I say, "Maybe…" _I'm not giving in all together here._

4 towns later and we enter in a town that I had long since hoped was familiar free, 'Willoughby'. Last time I was here Logan and I had tracked down White's son from the Intel, that his now deceased_…thanks to him…_wife gave us on his location. Hopefully all the familiars left the area, though it would stand to reason that some would be left behind or else…why make a big deal out of keeping Sam's hubby and kid?

"Nice place, right in the middle of 'bum-you've got a pre-" I stop Alec right there. "I wouldn't be so sure. The last time I was here the place was crawling with familiars and they even had a huge school here. It was the breeding cult's version of Manticore. I got Ray out of here with Logan's help."

At the name Alec asked, "He helped?" looking at him I replied, "He found Ray, he distracted the guard so I could get inside the school, and he even got a cop to come pick Ray and me up from Ray's psycho dad White." He ponders the information before asking me, "And how'd he find out where Ray was?"

Getting frustrated I sigh knowing where this is going, "White's now deceased wife called him up on a lead telling him where she was and where Ray was…but Logan did distract the guard so I could get in." some part of me is still trying to defend Logan, ill have to get out of that.

"And he got a cop to come give you a ride?" Alec inquired acting innocent but knowing full well there was more to it than that. Growling low under my breath I answer, "The cop was the local sheriff that had Logan held up for a few hours while I was 'indisposed'. He got the cop to see reason before they drove by just as I left the school with Ray bundled up in a blanket over my shoulder. Satisfied?"

Looking at him he looks back over and smirks, "Not for a while Maxie…not for a while. So do you think these people will recognize you? It hasn't been that long since you've been here." He finishes off. Thinking back I only ran into the sheriff, the hotel clerk, the guy at the photo place and the breeding cult people.

"No I don't think so. And this town is the last one before the border so we need to find Sam so we can get everyone out of here and across the border to safety." Decision held we go to a hotel-making sure its not the same as before I grab the bags…_mostly just small weapons to use and equipment to get Sam's family out of harms way…for the time being at least_…as Alec checks us in.

I walk in on the clerk says to Alec while handing him the keys, "You and your wife have a great Honeymoon sir." My face goes red for a moment before I get my color under control. The clerk sees it and misconstrues it as blush at the comment rather than anger over what just passed between the 2.

Walking away I had to bite my tongue from saying a biting remark to Alec in front of the clerk_...can't blow my cover…_it was a repetition in my head till we got to our door. Once inside I immediately started unpacking our gear. I may not use guns but knives are one of my newest best friends.

Once everything is unloaded my cell picks up another call, same number. "Sam so nice to hear from you." I say. "Saw you coming and followed you to the hotel, which room are you in there?" she asks in a no-nonsense voice. I go to state the room number when Alec takes the phone, "Sam we'll meet you in the lobby in 15."

He hangs up just as I grab my phone back. "What the hell was that all about?" I demand. "You don't think it's odd that she followed us here instead of calling you up the moment she saw us coming in? I don't like it. We can meet her in the lobby and go to where she is from there to formulate a plan of attack."

He turned around to load up his gun and put an extra clip into his back pocket just in case. I grabbed my knives and placed them in their conceivable carrying case strapped on my back. Thankfully my leather jacket covers them up well, prevents sector cops from seeing them.

However now we need to act fast on the matter. Sam needs us and we need to find out where there holding her hubby and son. Alec and I leave out for the lobby and wait there for only 5 minutes before Sam shows up, covered up in a dark blue hoodie. Alec however gives her Manticore sign for 'hands visible'.

I look at him…_He doesn't trust her…only fair…she's a clone, she's pissed and willing to do whatever it takes to protect and get her family back…I can understand her though…_anyways… "Just do it." I say. She removes her hands and shows she's holding nothing and there's no indent of anything in her pockets so Alec and I both relent and release the tension within us.

It's been occurring to me lately that a lot of things Alec does is in sync with me and my moves. Before I have further time to think further Alec asks, "What have you got so far? Besides following us in." his sarcasm is floating amongst us all. Luckily everything is said so low that no one can hear us.

Not in the mood for all the monologging I state, "Let's get this bitch over with." I walk out and down the street hearing Alec and Sam follow along. "What have you got besides the prize for being a bigger bitch than me?" Alec snickers behinds us both. Sam looks to him before replying, "Cutie…I've got guard rotations on the place but there are too many of them for me to handle alone as I told you before."

Nodding my head in response I ask, "Show us where the place is. We want to make sure the rotations don't change at the last minute. Did you get floor plans to see which floor their on?" she looks down. "I see…I have a few friends who may be able to help with that." Before I have the chance to get my phone Sam grabs my hand.

"Relax Sam you want our help or not? We're not going in unless it's safe for all those involved got it?" I state. She relaxes her hold and let's go as I make my call to Dix and Luke. "Hey need a favor for a friend." I state not even asking. "Sure Max what is it?" "Need floor plans for a police station up in 'Willoughby', it's called…"I hang on for a second waiting for Sam to tell me the name of the place.

Grunting in frustration she says, "Willoughby's sheriff's office, I would think it'd be obvious with it being the ONLY police station here." Snarking off I reply back, "Well I don't make it a habit of knowing where a police station is in small local towns that I hardly ever visit." Our attitudes combined with the situation, is not one bit of a help. However Alec is there and he decides to intervene.

"Whoa ladies, ladies no need to raise voices and gather any unwanted attention now…" his statement brings our focus to the fact that we're in a public place surrounded by regular people. For once Alec is right, "Fine…" getting back on the phone I tell Luke the name of the place.

Telling me he'll get back in a few with the plans I hang up and proceed to see what Sam knows and how accurate she is. We come up to building on a hill where Sam's been watching them closely. For a brief moment Sam, Alec and I see her hubby, he looks to be ok, just confused.

I look over to see Sam looking regretful and angry, though at them or herself I can't tell. "We'll get them out. I promise." My words heat her up with anger, "Damn right you are. None of this would have happened if it weren't for you. I was leading such a nice normal life…" her words were about to get worse.

However Alec spoke up, "If Manticore hadn't gone down you couldn't even be with them. You know what they would have done if they found out you fell in love with your target and adopted the kid. Not to mention what they would have done to him if they felt he and the kid knew too much."

His words hit home and making us both remember just how cruel, soulless and heartless Manticore can/could be. We wouldn't let that happen to Sam's husband or her son. There were good people…besides at least this way some part of me can live a normal life with the husband and the kid's aspect.

_Not that Alec and I couldn't ever live…_where the hell did that come from? "Point is this is Max's fault. What made you jump over the police court?" Sam asks me. Alec answers though. "She saved our lives. Mole the lizard dude you met wanted to start killing the ordinaries off, Max stopped the day from turning into a blood bath and got us all home safely and even managed to avoid anyone getting killed…wounded yes but we all made it back to TC."

Sam nods her head in acceptance before grudgingly saying, "Not bad…not bad at all." For the next 3 hours we watched the rotations of guards and who all came into the place, cop or not. Our main plan ended up being diverged into a few different scenarios we had planned out just in case one went south during we could pick up at the next point without fault or slowly down.

The ideas were sound but the confirmation of floor plans was what we needed. Luke and Dix were so busy with TC business that we didn't get them till that night. Going over the plans with Sam and Alec, we ran scenario options of what was to go down, "Ok these guards only have a 2 minute gap in between them so we take the initiative and blur in the second their gone to enter the room. Once done you enter the security code…" I point to Sam so she can get her husband out.

"And I'll blur to the opposite room 3 minutes later to enter my own security code while Alec gets the fun part of being watch out." Thinking I've fallen somewhat back into the swing of things I make to leave to get freshened up. For a small sheriff's place out here there were some surprising security measures taken.

_Probably why they had so many guys…_ The sheriff himself wasn't a familiar but maybe the deputy there was. Walking out of the room I put the shower on to wash up when I hear voices outside. Leaning against the door I strain with all of my transgenic hearing to listen in…

"Why have you never told her what you were like back at Manticore? You were what your group-hell, what a lot of soldiers looked up to." Sam asked._ I never knew Alec was such a big deal back at Manticore…_

"Because we're not there anymore and out here being a 'big transgenic super soldier deal', not so big a deal anymore, sides out here I'm learning from Max how to be better at being 'invisible' per say, just another one of the huddled masses yearning to get by unnoticed. And with Max around I plan to keep it that way."

Alec's words make me smile…_he's taking lessons off of me…who'd a thunk it?_… "Thought Max was with that Logan guy." The statement was more of a question. "He got way too clingy…think 'early fatal attraction'. Luckily no rabbits managed to get screwed in the deal." His funny sarcasm has Sam laughing.

Something I have never heard her do. "Thank you…Alec…where did you pick that up from?" She asks. Listening in I wonder how he'll describe it. "Well it all started when a sassy no nonsense girl kicked me in the stomach…" his words were making me question if he knew I was listening or not.

"Once I was starting to leave…" Sam stops him. "Why'd she kick you?" "I introduced myself as her breeding partner." He states simply. Seeing her questioning look he follows up, "Oh right you were already out by then. Max and her band of bro's and sis's broke into Manticore and destroyed the DNA lab."

She looks shocked before saying, "Bonehead move." I nearly yelled, 'hey!' before putting my hand over my mouth. Waiting to see if they heard me, I hear them continue on, "Yeah I know. Lydecker helped them though, he was on the outs with Renfro and the committee as it was so it didn't matter."

He paused again and Max was truly wondering if they knew she was listening. "Anyways Max and the others blow the lab up, all but Max and her brother Zack…X5-599, I believe, made it out. Zack had some rework done from Manticore but that's another story." Sam seemed to be getting it all in.

"So anyways because of the blown up DNA lab Renfro came up with the 'breeding program'. I got paired up with Miss Maxie here. She kicked me into the door and as I was leaving out she named me Alec, as in 'smart Alec'." Sam laughed a little at that before saying, "You always did have a smart mouth."

"But then she sobered up and asked, "What made you stay? You could have left; you could have banged over the border into Canada or something." Alec took a few moments to gather himself before saying, "I owe Max my life a couple of times over. She saved it from getting blown up, jailed up…I owe her."

Max was starting to rethink her bit on him now. He was a good soldier and apparently a great friend but did he really like her like that or because she'd saved his ass on all those occasions? "Is that it?" Sam asks. "Hmm?" he asks. "Is that the only reason you stick around?" I can practically feel him smiling out there.

_Why is that…_? Before I have anymore time to contemplate it I hear him reply, "No its not, but that's a discussion for another time." He starts to move around the room. I finish getting undressed before running the shower water and letting it wash away the muck from the day.

Finally feeling better I rinse off and get out. "It's about freaking time!" Alec mutters and runs past me. Looking to Sam I ask, "What crawled up his ass?" she smirks before replying, "Even transgenics can only hold it in for so long 45-…Max." I crack a smile at that, so Alec had to pee, that's funny.

Laughing at it I grab my bad full of break in clothes. My cat suit on and my gear all checked all I have to do is wait for Alec and Sam to get ready, which Sam is doing of course. Having already showered earlier in the day…thanks to a not so nosey hotel clerk where she was at.

All she had to do was get dressed right and pack up her own gear which consisted of a gun packed with 9mm, and an extra clip just in case. Having us both packed up Alec walks out and sees the both of us. However we both hear his mumbled 'girls are going to get me killed one of these days, if not by bullet then by heart attack on having 2 Max's on beds in one room'.

As bad as it was I laughed. Alec was in slight pain at seeing every mans fantasy…the closest thing to a dream girl and there's two of them on beds in front of him…however for him both girls are no nonsense when it comes to the game and both girls can kick some serious ass.

However Sam had other ideas, "If your heads not in the game we'll do this without you." Her serious attitude had Alec ready to go and previous 'lust thoughts' were banished from his head. "Let's move out then." His words held seriousness and confidence as he led the way out and to the station.

As we got there we waited just long enough to be sure the rotations hadn't been changed and blurred down the hill to the place. Each entering in through a cracked window in the hallway, Sam and I slowly slid ourselves inside making sure the coast is clear while Alec stands guard on the outside.

Sam and I made our way into the different rooms Luke gave us that Sam's hubby and son would be held in. Waiting for the timing Sam moved in first while I waited my extra 3 minutes for the guards to leave. Sneaking past exactly 1 second later thanks to transgenic speed I reached her son. "MO-"

I placed my hand over his mouth to prevent him alerting anyone else. "Shhh…its ok I'll get you out of here but you have to be quite." I say not saying anything about not being his mom. _Kids already freaked out enough with all the crap the last few weeks why give him more?_

I walk out only to see a guard coming back from rotation 30 seconds earlier than scheduled. Thinking fast I round the corner to startle him, success, "Hey wha-" he never finished. With one hit to his face he was on the ground.

The kid looks to me astonished, "Wow, Mom can you teach me that?" his sweet little mind…its going to stay that way…sweet and innocent. I ignore the question and put my fingers to my lips in silent. He brings his hand up to make a zipping motion for his own lips. _How cute…_

Seeing Alec at the window I make my way there with Sam's son in tow. Hearing foot steps I hide us both till I see Sam and her hubby coming out. Hubby seems to be confused and relieved at the same time and dying to ask questions. Maybe she didn't have enough time to explain things to him.

However just as we all converge and meet Sam's son sees us both together and has probably just won the worst timing ever award, "WOW Mom there's two of you!" his exclamation sends a couple of guards in our general direction. Looking both ways I say, "We've got less than 20 seconds move out the window NOW!"

Sam and Alec are more than prepared_…how was this a 3 man job? Where's the extra security?_ My thoughts are answered as I hear a dreaded familiar voice, "Hello 452…453…and 494. I've been waiting for you." Agent White_…damn_… "Aimes White, you can't take on 3 transgenics on your own so you have to have the…" I look around at the men he has surrounding us.

Acting like its nothing when really my head is running several different scenarios one of which is to get us out of here in one piece. "Rent-a-cops here to get your back. That must be tough for you…working with people you consider beneath you." I taunt him, waiting for a lapse in judgment.

The rent-a-cops smirk, "What makes you think were rent-a-cops?" one of the local po-po's lifts his arm up to reveal the snake symbol of their cult. _Shit…he's a cult loony to… this makes it worse…_Sam has no clue on these guys or of what their capable of, plus we have her human husband and her little boy here.

_How are we supposed to beat these guys up…save the kid…save the hubby and make it out bullet-less?_ Trying to stall time I talk to them to mentally configure our best odds in this, "Knew it…you're one of White's 'no-pain, no-gain' buddies hun? Tell you something, I already threw one of your buddies out of a window a few months back, I won't hesitate to do it again."

The guy looks to White, all White does is smile. "She made it out fine. Your little window trick won't work again. And this time you don't have a barrage of sector cops, humans, nor the CDC to protect you in their own little ways. You're going to die and so are they." White's statement has Sam's son tightening his hold on my hand and has Sam's husband gasping.

"You really wouldn't hurt these innocent people now would you?" I ask…_please let him NOT be that sadistic_… "As far as people will know they're just tragic casualties of a battling gun fire between law enforcement personnel trying to protect them and the transgenic responsible for trying to kill them…it's called plausible deniability." I almost gag at that.

Renfro said the same thing…what the hell… "It's called bluffing. Plus you've got standard issue police guns we don't, people are not that dumb." I state. Smirking anyways he replies, "True but people these days with the economy…can easily be bought…or threatened...or killed even." His words are chilling. "Just how far are you willing to go on this White?" I ask.

"You took my son…trust me I am VERY motivated." His tone chills me and I think it even chilled Alec and Sam. Seeing a move to make I need White to move forward only then can I make it. "Really...well then…" I let go of the kid's hand, pushing him gently back towards his mother.

Holding my arms out wide in invitation I say, "Bring it you dumb spineless dick." My words hold disgust in them. Briefly I wonder how smart my move is when I see White move at his fastest speed for once. While he is fast, transgenics are definitely faster. I blaze past him and to the fire extinguisher.

Alec seeing the moment of confusion pulls his gun up while Sam grabs both hubby and son and pulls them out of the line of fire. Alec starts to unload each hitting the familiars, wounding them but not killing them. I throw the fire extinguisher towards a group of them. Alec sees the open opportunity and shots it.

It blows up only a few feet from them causing them to get blown hard into the nearby walls knocking them out and down while also leaving dents in the walls. "GO!" I yell out causing Sam to shove her hubby and son towards Alec who helps them out of the window. Sam's hubby looks pressed for questions but stays silent as he helps his son down and to safety.

Sam leaves off next, "Max come on we gotta go!" Alec yells to me. Looking down at the familiars starting to rise up_…guess these guys don't stay down for to long_…I quickly make my way past them only to get pulled back by White. Apparently the son of a bitch hid himself till the gun fire was over with…_coward._

Pulling his gun out he holds it to my head while tightening his grip on my neck. Seeing this Alec raises his own gun up to him. "You really wanna try that 494? Thought she was just a summer fling?" his question raises my own questions. Alec tenses up ready to shot at the give chance but I'm to close to White to give him an opening. "Didn't know you were buddies." I retort.

"You think I'd be friends with a piece of filth like him? He's supposed to be dead…much like you." He changes the angle of his gun to kill me. Alec must have seen this and taken his shot because the next thing I knew White grunted in pain and I was released from his hold. _Asshole has a grip…_

I turn back to kick him his gun out of his grip and kick it away before making a run for Alec. Climbing through the window we jump down and head back to the hotel room we agreed to meet at. Half blurring and half skimming the streets we get there in record time to see Sam holding her son.

Hubby is trying to understand the information she's given him. "So I was your job?" he asked. "Yes…but when I found out Manticore went down I…let myself go. I fell in love and wanted us to have a family together. I love you and our son, make no mistake about that." Sam replied back.

He just looks stunned. "Look its going to be a long trip and there are things that you'll find out, but just know that she went through hell to get you back. Any part of basic training tells you to leave your wounded or lacky behind, she ignored her training to get her family…those that she loved back." I stated.

Sam looked curious for a second before seeing her husband's reaction. "I think we've all had a long day here why don't we all bunk down or the night?" Alec suggested. "Why do you look like my Mommy?" The kids question came out of nowhere, and Sam didn't look ready to answer it. "Your Mommy and I are twins." I said simply_…it would confuse the hell out of him is I said his Mom was my clone_. "Wow…Mom can you kick butt like she can?" he asks in amazement.

Sam laughed a little, "Yeah…even better." Crunching my nose in disapproval I comment without thought, "Now just hold the phone here, granted your Mom has a nasty left hook but I can kick as-butt, butt better than she can." Sam's son looks slightly disappointed. I feel bad now.

"But your Mom's great at kicking butt kiddo, she can hold her own in a fight…she can protect you, I promise you that." The kid's eyes light up again and he holds his Mom even closer to him. Sam looks back up and mouths thank you before lulling her son back to sleep. Alec motions for me to go with him and the hubby.

Going into the next room…the bathroom we talk. "I know what your thinking and I'm telling you don't do it." Is all Alec says. Hubby looks shocked but says, "How would you know what-" "Trust me when I say that you taking your son and leaving Sam here is a bad idea. She loves both you and your kid. You're married you have no right to take him from her." Alec's words spark pride within me.

"She had no right to drag us into this!" His words spark the known ledge of what he now knows. "Doesn't matter, in the morning you'll get into Canada and live on happy normal lives. This will be just a vague memory. Sam loves you and your son, never forget that." I say trying to convince him of things.

"Listen don't let her go, don't let go of your feelings for her just cause some psychopath wants to put her down. She's your wife the woman you love, the mother of your son, the woman who risked her life to come back for you and your son when she could have bailed…trust me you'll regret it." I add on.

He asks for a moment of time…making sure there are no windows in there we leave him be and decide on getting some food for everyone. Making our orders for Sam's family as well as ourselves Alec and I head into town, making sure it's on the other side of town from the police station.

Picking up our food I say, "You were good in there with Sam's hubby." He looks away, "I could say the same thing with you, lying about never abandoning your unit member, or the whole you'll regret it speech. Do you regret leaving Logan?" He asks. "No." I reply so simply I'm even shocked.

"I don't. Logan was a good friend but its obvious things weren't 'meant' to be. Logan's my past and…yourmyfuture…" I rush the last part out thankful I got it out but scared on how he'll react. It took a moment but I felt his arms move around me in a possessive gesture, "I am Maxie…and you're mine."

Looking up at him he bends his head down slowly so that I can move away if I'm not just there yet. Our lips connect for the first time outdoors and I couldn't be more thrilled. Somehow he pulls us in between buildings as the kiss intensifies. "Alec we're outside…anyone could see us." I whisper out harshly, looking around for any people around as his kisses trail down my neck.

"Then we'll just have to be quite then now won't we?" he asks in between kisses. I've never been into 'exhibitionism' but Alec is sure making me aware on how hot it can be. However my sense of modesty is winning out this time, "So you want guys passing by to see me half naked?"

My question startles him and makes him groan out in pleasure filled agony. He looks away at the passerby's briefly, running the scenario through his head. "You just know right where to hit, don't you Maxie?" he asks pulling himself away from me. He grunts with the effort of needing to remove himself from me.

"Not if I can help it." He replies. I get confused for all of a second till I remember my question. "Hey you're the possessive one here." I remark smiling. Looking to me he states firmly, "Once we've had sex you'll be the same way to." The look he gives me seems to strong, alpha strong_…remind's me of what I eased dropped in on in the bathroom…hum…an alpha male for a mate?_

_Better yet Alec for a mate…_realizing where my thoughts are going I pull myself back in.

He sounds so confident in his statement…_wait sex_…? Hmm…giving it some food for thought I miss the devilish smirk Alec throws my way as he saunters the 2 steps he took back away from me back up to me. He puts both his hand to either side of me on the side of the building I'm up against effectively pinning me in place.

Some one might even call it a domination thing for one mate to do to another…or so I've heard. He replies in such a startling sexy tone, "Trust me I've seen the way females react in heat…" His nose brushes up against my cheek, "I **want** to be there when you do…I **want** to be the…" he seems to stumble for a moment before moving his nose to the side of my neck, "transgenic…the man that your **mated** to."

His words held slight mirth with the sexiness in the beginning but at the end they were slightly scared like he was scared I'd reject him or something. Looking up into his eyes I saw the open honesty. _How long had I missed that look? How often had I mistaken it for something else because it was easier?_

Taking one of his hands off the wall, I lace our gloved fingers together I say just as low, "I don't fully understand the whole mating thing but maybe you could teach me…" the look in his eyes darkens…almost primal, "help me understand it…hell I did kind of skim 'mating 101'." I try to laugh it off but as I look up into Alec's eyes I see something deep, something primal in their depths before he leans down and trails a string of feather light lip brushings against my face.

The simplicity of it alone is enough to send shivers down my back and heat up my face. My legs start to feel that familiar warmth start to grow only now that were officially on the same track, it grows even more than usual making me do a mental check of my last heat cycle.

_Just like that a cold slap to my face…the last time I went into heat was just before I got recaptured by Manticore…could it be that I'm only feeling things for Alec because my heats been trying to kick in after all of this time?_ Needing to find out if I am I ask, "Alec do you notice anything unusual in my scent lately?"

Smirking he says, "Yeah…your more aroused the last week or so more than you have been since I've known you…and its all natural…the best." That makes me wonder and he can sense it to, "Max as great as it would be to bang each other in heat our first time should be just you and me…free of outside influences."

_I never knew he could be sweet…_ "Sides I want you to be completely willing when I'm plowing into you with the full blown force of a transgenic." He ends his statement on a cocky ending, full of sex, but the statement remains the same. Our first time no matter what will be explosive…_But when is my heat coming in then?_

Very curious but needing to get back to the hotel-motel with the 'getting cold' food, Alec and I rush back to find Sam still holding her son and her hubby absorbing the information he was just apparently given prior to Alec and I walking back in. "You need us to leave again?" I ask kinda feeling awkward…_and note this I don't normal feel awkward unless I'm in a freaking dress and all dolled up._

"No we're fine I'm just adjusting. So let me get this straight…you guys were all built in a secret government lab to be super soldiers, you…" her hubby refers to me, "Broke out just over 10 years ago while you…" he goes back to his wife, "stayed behind and went through 6 months of 'psy ops' cause they wanted to make sure you wouldn't run off like she did…" he was getting it right so far….making me feel like a complete bitch for bailing out on the other groups in there.

"Over 8 years later you get the 'go ahead' to go into a deep cover mission with me as your target into 'industrial espionage', only find 2 years into it that Manticore burns down to the ground-apparently from her-" his voice begins to raise up as he looks at me and were all a little tensed by this.

"-you decide to say screw Manticore's 'signal' in the sky and to stay with me and my son. At least till the FBI guy broke in and took us all from our home. Then I find out it was because you-" once again his attention is on me, "-kept getting in his way and took HIS son from him!" Alec was ready to shut the guy up but I grabbed his hand, dude was just adjusting and freaking out a little bit.

_However on the other hand if his voice got any louder_… "And then we get snagged by those weird cops-" however now Alec interrupted, "What did the cops want-what did they say?" looking to Alec for the first time now he takes a moment to gather his thoughts and says, "Mostly of what they wanted to know was if I knew anything about '452' and where she was?"

Getting more calmed he looks to his wife and asks her, "So you're really a clone of her?" Sam looks perplexed seeing as she's now the main focus here. "Yeah…sorta…last we saw of each other besides in Seattle was in a test tub. The scientists didn't want us to have any lasting bonds with unit members so the cloned kids were placed in different classes." She looks remorseful.

"But how'd you not see each other before she left?" he asked her. I looked over to see the wear and tear so I decided to intervene, "Because, when we were younger it was best to train us in smaller groups instead of one big cluster for someone to disappear into. So we never saw or knew of each other until Seattle."

"Plus it wasn't till we got older that we were more separated and were able to co-exist with the other unit members from different units. Max's group here didn't do that…they were brave enough to get out when the going was good." Sam snorted at Alec's statement. "What you got something to say?" I ask.

"Yeah actually I do. Brave enough? More like too scared to finish off what we went through. You think life was tough when we were 10? Some gun training, some maneuvers outside you think life was tough then?" damn did it sound like Alec with that…_it was creepy…but also a grim reminder of what Alec had told me all those months ago in Crash._

"Look it sucked hard for all of us…some more than others…just depends on your view. However we have more pressing issues at hand here. Tomo-actually this morning as dawn is now breaking here…" I see the rise of the sun through the reflection of the mirror, reflecting the window behind me.

"I have some passports and ID's to get you across the border to Canada. There's another crossing north of the one you tried. A friend of mine has even provided documents for you proving that you're not me." I grab my bag and take them out, handing them to her. "This wouldn't-" she starts off, "Yeah wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me I got it, just get your family across the border."

She takes the documents and with her family in tow she walks out the hotel-motel doors. "You did a good thing here Maxie…don't let her words get to you. She's just angry that she's not half as cool as you are." His words make me smile. "We better shove off to, who knows what's going down at TC." I say.

"Why not make the best of the room we have here?" he asks, gesturing around the room. "Cause our first time isn't going to be where about a 100 other people have had sex amongst other things in." I reply gathering my supplies and packing my gear in right, which was funny considering how little of our gear-my gear we used out here. Opening the door I muttered, "Another day in a broken world."

Laughing a little I hear Alec mutter, "As long as you're here, it's worth it." Looking back I smile as he throws me a saucy grin and winks at me. _That man is gonna get me in trouble one of these days…good thing he always has my back…_we make it back to Terminal City just a few hours later to hear arguments in HQ again. And if I'm not mistaken I still hear Logan.

Thought I told him to leave…walking in there I over hear the worst thing to ever come out of his mouth, "God your all just like Alec, sociopaths!" Alec 'humps' before I yell out, "And what the hell does that make you?" he looks over to me surprised to see me but perhaps more surprised that my outburst is directed at him.

"Max…I…" he tries to start out but I walk up to him with Alec behind me. Cutting him off before he can finish I reply, "No Logan you listen to me here and now cause I'm not repeating myself." He seems shocked that I'm talking to him like this. His mouth gaps open and closed like a freaking fish.

"Next time you talk down about my mate I kick your ass, next time you talk down to any of my friends, my fellow transgenic or transhumans I kick your ass, and if I'm not there to do so Alec, Mole or anyone else here has full permission to do so." However he decides to cut me off.

"Max listen were we just having a loud debate on an Eyes Only mission…" that tops it off. "And further more you're not to trick anymore of the transgenic or transhumans here into doing your dirty work for you. I sent you back to Joshua's house for a reason." I look to Mole on why he wasn't there.

He mouthed 'Ordinary wouldn't stay in one place or shut up'. Looking back to Logan I finish off, "If you can't help us from that location then your of no use to the transgenic cause." My words are painful to him I can tell, so he uses the last things he has, "Max the Eyes Only mission was for us, so I could find us the cure to the virus, and no one around here seems to want to accept my help. If it weren't for me you wouldn't have a way of getting your voices heard!"

That was possibly the worst move, let alone the worst thing to say aloud. "Logan the virus isn't going away, the last doc to have made it left out of town at freaking midnight almost, fearing for his life 10-11 months ago. The virus is not going to be cured, it's not going anywhere." I was just so tired and now everything was coming to the forefront and I wasn't even done yet.  
"And to be frank as long as it keeps you away from me I'd prefer to keep it in me. I know its mean to say but considering how you've treated nearly everyone around here and talked about Alec I'd say its only fair play. And frankly I'm tired of doing your Eyes Only missions, its pretty freaking obvious your Eyes Only-" he yelps out, "Max!" harshly like its some kind of big secret.

For the love of-were all transgenics or transhuman it's not that hard to figure it out. Brain figured it out just by LOOKING at him! "It's obvious, and you referring to yourself in the 3rd person around here is getting annoying. Now this is the last time we'll be talking about this. I'm grateful or all the help you've given us so far but you need to realize your station in all of this." He's not getting it and if a transgenic could feel a headache I do…right now.

"Your not in charge, your not apart of the meetings we've set up, your help is getting broadcasts out there were not the monsters next door. You don't need to be here to do those. If you can't help us out there and be on friendly terms with us on those view points then let me know right now!" I demand my short temper flaring.

He deflates and says, "If that's how you and you all feel…" he gestures from me to everyone and they all nod. He lowers his head and takes what little pride he has left to say, "I'll be at Joshua's old place to make the broadcasts, for you Max...when you're ready to come back from _him_…" He gestured to Alec, "I'll be waiting." _He's gotten so deluded, or was he always like this?_

Already having had a long day I simply walk by him giving Mole strict orders to remove him from TC before going into my office. Getting to my desk I find the stack of papers and try to distract myself with them. Alec walks in before locking the door, and going behind me to massage my shoulders.

Leaning into the comfort of having one, not even able to remember the last one I'd had, I succumb to the feel of his fingers digging in to all the right places. Bu I still couldn't help but feel I over did it. "You did and said the right things Max. He needed to hear the truth. Don't ever think otherwise."

How did he always know how I felt…? Turning to face him he leans down to capture my lips in a sweet kiss. "Let's go back to our room. We both could use a good night's sleep. Shark DNA be damned even you need it." And here I thought the moment he mentioned 'our room' he'd be referring to getting sex…I should know better than to assume he's all about sex.

Getting back to our shared apartment I go in first and decide to sleep with him tonight. Laying my jacket on the couch I remove my first shirt leaving my tank top on before taking my jeans off, though I feel the need to do this slower this time…and figure out why I have the need to do so.

Once their kicked off I'm left with a set of white cotton boy shorts that I absolutely adore wearing…I think Alec's likes them to due to the profanities he cursing out. Going to his bed I wait till I can feel him at the door before crawling onto his bed and lying on top of the covers where I slept last night.

He mumbles something that even I can't hear while shucking his own jeans off. His jacket and outer shirt must have come off when mine did. Getting on top of the covers same as me e wraps an arm around my waist before settling in. after a minuet he asks, "Are you trying to kill me? Or just see how much tolerance and patience I have before I take you?" I laugh out loud.

"Go to sleep Alec." Its my only response back as I snuggle into his body heat for the remainder of the night.


	7. heat again & Phil?

Into the light ep. 4

It felt like things were picking up around here now. We were establishing a routine of what to do, how to do it and where things went. It was starting to feel like a small community, with the exception of the crappy sector cops outside waiting for the chance to strike at a 'trannie'.

I was going through the newspaper, initially just to write down everything that was being blamed on us, transgenics, if it could possibly have been one. It was all blame, no transgenic or transhuman would be dumb enough to try and rob a 'quickie mart'. Seeing Alec come through my office door had me smiling.

He did that a lot lately, get me to smile. I told him what I was doing…again. "Listen to this one…" I stretched out in my chair for effect, "A group of transgenics today held up a 'quickie mart' on 5th and Figaro-seriously? They think a transgenic would be dumb enough to do that?" I ask, smacking the portion of the paper that held the obviously bogus written article.

The sheer stupidity of what people are willing to believe is printed is completely…before I get to pissed off I watch as he turns his head away as he asks, "Remember that group of X6's & the X8, the ones you named when you first broke us all out?" How could I forget that led to my first unfortunate meeting with White. I'll never forget that creepy look he had in his eyes…I shiver just thinking about it.

"Yeah why?" not seeing the use in delaying he retorts, "They knocked over a 'quickie mart' at the hotel I was at. Its why I was already there." _Ohhh…_looking back at the paper I read more thoroughly and ask, "Back at Manticore after I left did you get to know any of the X6's or X8's?" "Yeah we had to do 'commander' training at a few points and we each had to train a group of X6's-where are you going with this?"

He scratches the back of his head towards the end. He reminds me of a cutie little boy when he does that…smiling internally I tell myself to get back on the subject here I ask, "Do any of these barcodes that are so blandly displayed on the picture taken from these security cameras, look familiar to you?"

I hand him the photo given to the news paper.3 of the so called transgenics were showing of their 'barcodes' but I wasn't buying it. And neither was Alec, "No these numbers don't match up to any Manticore X6 barcode. Their coding sequence is similar to ours but the first 5 start off numbers are different and those numbers in the barcode's there, are just freaking random."

He laughs towards the end as I make a call to our source over at New World Weekly. Lucky for us Scetchy has been a great help with the news papers. We give him pertinent information that puts us into a good light and he gets an interview plus his boss gives him front page. It works out well for all those involved. Calling him up I give him the details, enough to print a plausible story.

Asking to speak to Alec I hand him the phone. Taking it he seems surprised and accepts the offer of what ever it was. "Everything okay?" I ask. Giving me back my phone he replies, "Actually yeah, Normal said hi to us both and that anytime we want to come back to our old jobs were welcome to them, and he said he wanted to do anything he could to help us out."

I nod my head in gratitude at that. Normal's come a long way from dedicated 'transgenic hater' to helping us out if we need it. Suddenly I get a call from an unknown number. Taking it I say, "Yeah!" "Hello Max, its Phil." I'm floored, the last time I even heard from Phil was him leaving after Logan lost his fortune with that whole hover drone deal to which I still think he was a real dope on. _I mean seriously…who gives up a freaking fortune handed to them?_

Plus even if he was, he still should have cashed the check first before putting the broadcast out, then he wouldn't have had to sell that nice art work_…well for a while anyways…_only to loose that on Manticore doc's looking to buy their way out of town through a 'cure' he sold us which just ended up being bad doctor hand writing mixed with a not-in-the-loop-cocky X5.

_Getting back on target here…_

Finding my voice I ask, "Hey how're you and your mom doing?" remembering that I told him he should go visit his mom. "Remember when I said I might be sending for you?" he asks. Furrowing my eye brows I reply, "Yeah…why?" Alec seems curious but isn't interrupting. "Turns out the inter-dimensional portal that was forming under Sheboygan, is closer than ever to turning into an astral dump site.

The look on Alec's face turns from confusion to amusement upon ease dropping on the conversation. "Where are you exactly?" I ask determined to prevent the guy from getting himself hurt. "I'm up in Wisconsin, nearly the border at Kenosha. Sheboygan's within an hour from where I'm at." He replies.

I can't help but feel the need to help him. Though it was quite a distance to ride… "Can you give me some solid evidence on this 'dump site'?" I ask playing in, he had caught on to what we were looking for just over a year and 3 months ago. _Helped me out with it too, besides can't let the fool get himself hurt._

"There's going to be a man at Crash tonight ready to give you the information. He can't stay long though; he's a bit fearful of what's in it. The time is at 7 pm tonight." He still sounds the same_…paranoid as ever…_ "Me and my guy will meet him there." I hang up before he can retort.

Smiling I turn to Alec and say, "Looks like we're going out tonight." Getting up I notice we still have some time so we take care of a few odds and ends around the place before heading out. Getting to Crash 15 minutes early I notice some girls constantly checking out Alec, winking at him and such.

My inner cat smells the skank practically written all over them and takes action. I decide to sit on the bar stool where his head hovered down to avoid being seen, instead of standing with my face out there for all to see. Turning my chair just a little I make sure my crossed legs cross paths with his own and that our forearms touch.

Looking back at their 'damn-taken' faces I smirk in female satisfaction at claiming what's mine. Alec chuckles before stating, "Relax Maxie you're the only woman for me, besides…" he looks back at them. Seeing his vision shift their way they saunter up a few steps before I shift in my seat. Makin it loud enough for them to hear he says, "They're not that good in the sack anyways."

Thoroughly humiliated at his remark in front of a few other patrons they 'hump' us before trying to regain their dignity and leave out the back door. Turning back to the bar I reply, "I wasn't worried." My tone's not even convincing to myself let alone Alec. Feeling his breath suddenly near my ear I hear him breathe out, "I could smell it in the air. Your need to keep what's yours, yours."

I shudder at the tone before he backs away. Looking at the clock I see we have 5 minutes left still. "So you've had them in bed before hun?" former bed mates is never a casual subject and here I am asking about his when he probably has several belts for all the women he's bed over time.

Taking his shot he replies, "Yep. One lay was enough for me." Suddenly I feel low…_how many women has he had? And I'm about to be next…?_ As if reading my thoughts he whispers in my ear, "I may have had a few lays but I've only ever made love to one woman in my life."

Looking at him I know exactly who_…Rachel…as bad as it is I feel a twinge of deflation knowing she's the only person he's ever made love to…someone so innocent…nothing like me._

Swallowing his shot he leans over in low tones, "Maxie when we make it official, as in **mated official**, there won't be another one.** For either of us.** I couldn't do that to the woman I've grown to love more than anyone else out there." Stunned by the blatant honesty on his face I'm shell shocked.

Before I can retort I hear my name being called. Looking back I see a shrimp of a man in what looks to be Salvation Army dude-looking clothes. He looks overly nervous to be here in the bar in less with 2 transgenics. Trying to break the ice I ask, "You're Phil's contact?" he seems to be sweating profusely.

Could be just nervousness could be he has someone else here. Taking a brief look around and not seeing anything out of the ordinary when we first got here I gently walk him out the back door. Spotting the 2 girls again, a back up plan forms in my head just in case. "So what is it that has Phil all rotated?" I ask.

Grabbing the file folder and the disk nervously he practically shoves both them in my hands before asking, "Can I please go home now? Phil's paranoid crap wasn't ever supposed to be real." He looks pretty shaken up. "Can you tell us everything you know about this…?" Alec I can see is having a hard time saying the words without laughing his ass off. Running his hand through his hair he finishes off.

"I can't do it, I can't spit it out." He splits a chuckle out before containing himself once more. "Hey listen you think this is a joke?" the contact asks getting slightly angered in his nervous state. "Dude this whole thing is funny." Alec just can't help that smart mouth of his. Stepping in front a little bit I ask or more like demand, "The faster you tell us what we wanna know, the faster your out of here."

Seeing his green light he speaks so fast if we weren't transgenics we wouldn't have caught it. "It was supposed to be just a routine scouting. We'd go out in search of the 'dump site' come up empty handed but rant and rave about it over beers." Seeing the brief pause Alec asks, "But not this time…"

Shaking his head he responds, "No, it was something else, something huge and fast. It spat out this weird white 'goke' and walked on two feet. The place that it's at is in Sheboygan Wisconsin. Phil thinks it's a 'guardian' or the dump site which is why we couldn't get close to it. But man did it freak me out."

He looks visibly shaken at what he saw. I take the file and the disk before I tell him he can blaze off. He left so fast…had me smiling at it for a moment. "I'll give this to Dix or Luke, see what's on it. But from the sounds of it, fast…" I start off, "Runs on two feet…" Alec continues. "Could it be…?" I ask him.

Shrugging his shoulders he replies, "Spits out white 'goke', sounds like a Gossamer to me." He roles his eyes on the 'goke' part before we walk off back to TC via alleyways. "You mentioned them once before didn't you say there were different types like some were breed for retrieval, while others were breed or elimination." I state more than ask as my transgenic memory fills in the gaps.

"Good memory…don't forget the goop or the 'goke'…" he air quotes them as he says it. "That comes out of their mouths to stun their victims with. Question is how'd a gossamer get all the way to Wisconsin?" that puzzles us both till I think of our tried and true favorite…the sewers.

Calling Dix I ask, "Hey can you do a hack for the schematics for the sewers systems leading out of Seattle? We might have a gossamer loose outside the city. If so we need to contain it and fast." "Sure thing Max once I have all the sewer channels leading out I'll give you a call." He replies.

"Thanks." Before I end the call I hear him ask, "You really think a gossamer got out of the city Max?" "Call it a hunch, either way Alec and I are coming back. We need you to open this disk and find out what's on it." I reply back, hearing the 'ok' I shut the phone as we head back to Terminal City. Half way there I get a call. Thinking its Dix I pull of to the side signaling Alec to follow.

"What do you got?" I ask. There's silence or a second before I hear a familiar voice say, "This call is officially off the books. No one knows I'm in contact with you." It was Otto, White's second hand man. Signaling Alec to listen in I hold the phone for us both as I speak, "How do I know you're the only one there?"

Listening carefully I hear nothing but some street cars and people bustling about. He's making the call outside, no where near where he could record or locate where I'm coming from. "I am. Listen I've done some digging on Special Agent White…" he seems to stumble over how to proceed.

"Let me guess things don't add up? He's clean in some places but overly clean in others." I state it not ask it. "How'd you know?" he asks. "Call it a hunch what'd you find out?" I ask. "His background was sealed prior to his 11 birthday. Like beforehand there were no records of an Ames White at any public or private schools."

He seems lost that he's discovered something so bad about his own boss. "That's cause his name prior to his 11 birthday was Sandman, after his father. He changed it. Told me it was a 'symbolic' sort of thing." My words shock him. "He said that? He told you what his name used to be?" he seems skeptical now.

Looking at Alec he mouths the words 'might as well tell him'. "I know this because his father, Sandman, was the man who founded Manticore. The transgenics you've been assigned to hunt down, he helped in creating them. Trust me I remember him." I for a split second lapse into a memory of the old man with the Manticore symbol on the top of his cane as he bends down to pick me up.

Coming back to I hear Otto reply, "You're lying. White hates the Manticore escapees." Grudgingly I reply, "You're right about that, he does hate us with a passion. After all, who wouldn't when a father that has the love of two sons chooses his science experiments over them. It's why White hates me so much."

"Come again? What makes you so special?" Otto asks. Rolling my eyes I reply, "Gee let me think. I keep messing up his plans, and on top of that his father helped create my kind and put funky ass symbols in my blood to appear at a given time. Add that to the 'I took his son' so he couldn't be brainwashed by White's cult loony, no-pain, no-gain freaks and we've got ourselves a damned good reason why."

Hearing the wheels practically turning in his head I add on, "Look, I know you're risking your job by doing this, but you need to look deeper. Look under Sandman as his last name see what pops up then. You might find some interesting information. Oh also you might want to look up 'freaky snake cults' to." He seems to be barely accepting this information.

"I'll call you again when I have something more; remember this is off the books, no one can know about this." Before I can reply he hangs up. "That's something new." Putting the phone away Alec asks, "What's new?" I rev my bike back u before replying, "Usually I'm the first to hang up, did it all the time with Logan."

Alec smirks then laughs out, "Never thought you would be the type to hang up on him." Giving him a half a smile I say, "Before Manticore recaptured me I did it all the time… in fact…" I stun myself with I just realized. With Logan always there, I changed my way of interacting with him.

I went from fun loving_…in a sense…_to doom and gloom. I think its time to change back to the old me, the one who didn't mind stealing…though now it truly would be from bad guys only. The one who had fun with her friends, doom and gloom will have to take a break for a while cause this girl needs to be all she can be for her fellow transgenic and human friends.

Revving up the bikes we speed off back towards TC. However halfway there we run by Jam Pony. Both of us seem to have the same idea as we look at each other. Stashing our bikes around back we sneak in via the back door then use the JP bikers and the lockers as a way of avoiding being seen.

We manage to sneak into Normal's office. Upon seeing him we peak out and grab him from behind. Luckily no one notices this and we secure the door. Clearly having been scared out of his wits, he finally sees that it's just the two of us. "Jumping George H W-" I put my hand up to cut him off.

"Relax Normal it's just us. We came by to say 'hi'." I remark with a pleased smile on my face. "Well Jiminy-couldn't you have done that without scaring the begeebies outta me?" Normal asks adjusting his glasses. "So how are you there champ?" Normal nudges Alec's shoulder for good measure.

"No hard feelings now right?" he refers to the wounded shoulder Alec had gotten from being shot at here at JP. "I wasn't very well informed on your guys' side of the story." He shifts his fingers between us and gives me a glance before returning his full attention back onto Alec.

I laugh at this a little bit. Not seeing the humor Normal asks, "What's so funny…girlie?" I never thought I'd be happy to hear him call me girlie again. "Nothing Normal, continue." I remark and signal to proceed, not that I'll ever tell him that, he'd never let me live it down.  
Not one to turn down the opportunity to talk to his golden boy he says, "Scetchy's been good at printing out some articles that have been beneficiary to you guys." That's good to find out, I knew some articles Scetchy wrote came out but I hadn't known how the public had responded to them.

"I'll have to drop by and thank him for them." I reply, giving Normal a smile. "WE will drop by and thank him. Remember we're a 'we' now, and besides I'd love to visit the goofball and I'm sure you'd like to swing around Cindy's place before we go back to TC." Alec jumped in.

Upon hearing this Normal's face dropped. "You two are toge-" he couldn't complete his sentence at seeing the agreement in both our eyes. His gaze switched back and forth in almost horror. "Oh for the-seriously missy miss? You could have your pick of any beautiful, non violent-" ok that's where I draw the line at.

Alec may have laughed a bit at the non violent part but I'm a freak genetically engineered super soldier. My formative years were spent training on how to become the best soldier possible-and is it me or did that last train of thought sound more like Alec? Shaking my head I reply, "Normal let me break this down for you."

Both looking to me, Alec sees my train of thought and replies faster, "Normal buddy yeah she's a stubborn, violent, kick ass, bitchy girl at times however…" he holds his finger up at me to indicate he has a point he's trying to make here. I hold up my hands telling him to make it quick.

"But she's also beautiful, smart, got an arsenal of attitude, she can even stand to take me on…on occasion…" I almost snort on that one while he gives Normal a nudge of the knuckle in his arm…hell I've always beat HIM UP! "She can handle her own in a fight, she can even get my back in a fight…if and when I need it…" even though he's trying still be macho about it I can damn near see the memories from his eyes as I remember them period point blank.

Remembering the fight that we took on as a team to save Asha and her band of S1-whatever's from the corrupt po-po's. The fight he got into with Berrisford's hit men when they tried to gank him outside of Crash, it relaying in my head like it was yesterday and not just months ago. Though now it seemed longer than even those months ago. Shaking my head I speak up.

"Hate to break up your little 'interlude'…" I pause as Alec throws me a look meant to melt ice. Laughing internally I finish with, "But we need to go. Cindy's at home and…where is Scetchy today?" not seeing him outside Normal's office I do tend to wonder where that goof-troopin friend of mine is.

"It's his day off today. Probably using it to write down the latest scoop...he may be a moron when it comes to this job at times, but for a writer, he's got a knack for it I must admit. The way he writes, he could keep a person with ADD focused on one subject for longer than 10 minutes." Wow, Normal giving Scetchy a compliment, that's something you don't hear everyday.

"Just don't let him know I said that. He doesn't need for his head to get big." Normal concludes. Alec replies, "Normal, maybe if you did it would give him the boost he needs to try and be a better worker, not only to them but to you here as well. I mean he uses both jobs at the end of the day so give him a reason to do better at both at the same time. It'd be beneficial to you in the end."

By now I can tell that Alec's working an angle for Scetchy so Normal won't be so hard on the guy. "Yeah maybe…" Normal's consideration gets sidetracked by one question though, "Can you just make sure he keeps our real names out of the articles? He hasn't used them yet but seeing as you see him more than we do…"

I can't help it; I'm not the type to get into the spotlight. I was always in the dark_…not knowledge wise just literally in the darkness…_even as a kid I enjoyed working in a unit so as not to be remembered_…so I could get away with crap…_or working alone while at night so no one could see me.

I was always fast so all they always saw of me was one big blur and when I hit no one usually said anything cause I'm this tiny little girl. What big bad ass dude is going to out right admit 'I just got my ass handed to me by a size 3'? So you can imagine that when the pulse came and did its damage, a girl like me with my knowledge on HOW to blend in with the night, disappeared so easily.

We leave out back the way we came and head to my old apartment shared with Cindy. Luckily there was nobody around the area so we slipped in easily. Getting up to my floor I open the gates before walking towards my old door. Using my set of keys I turned the lock only to find non other than OC making some food for herself. Upon hearing the door she turned to see us enter.

"Is OC seeing things? Is her boo making a visit out of her busy life to come see little ole me? And to bring pretty boy along for the ride?" she remarks. Going in for a hug I feel better at seeing OC again after so much time has pasted since I last saw her. "Hey how you doing?" I ask.

Ushering us to sit down we all plant ourselves on various spots in what passes for a living room for us. Hey it served its purposes so I wasn't complaining…it felt good to be back, even if only for a little while. "OC's been doing well. Missin her boo's but doing well." She remarks happily. Noticing that there were 2 more scents in the area I questioned it, "OC you have company over?"

Moreover so, I was questioning why all of a sudden I was smelling other peoples scents. Hearing other people walking around was one thing but now I was starting to 'smell' their individual scents/smells…? That was new to me. Don't get me wrong people all have their own signature scents just like animals.

But humans unless they sweat profusely, you don't really 'smell' their signature scent. Which I guess is good…for regular humans. However seeing as we're not regular humans I'm smelling 'scents'. Alec seems to feel my reaction and puts a calming hand in mine. Looking to him his eyes express the words 'I'll explain later'.

It's amazing how I can read his eyes so easily now…before I can question it further I see none other than Kendra coming from the bathroom with also none other than WALTER? Not informed Alec doesn't realize the threat Walter is currently representing at the moment.

OC stops my thoughts with her statement, "Relax Max, they cool." Still weary I ask, "So you BOTH…" I indicate to Walter as well… "Are okay with what and who we are?" he leans against the counter to try and snag some food before replying, "As long as cupcakes okay with it so am I. I'd never do anything to upset her. And besides, according to her, for a while when she was living here, you had her back." He looks to her seeing her smile back at him.

Looking back to us he finishes off, "And as far as I see it that's a plus in my book…we're cool…we're straight." I can see the sincerity in him and I relax and un-tense the muscles I hadn't realized had tensed up. I can feel Alec's confusion so I introduce, "Alec this is Walter, Kendra's cop boyfriend."

Upon hearing the 'cop' word Alec realizes why I tensed up and finally gets clued in on the conversation we just had. He un-tenses same as I had before raising a toast to the guy in 'thanks' for not turning us in. "So how are you doing? Haven't heard much from you since you moved." I ask.

Going up to Walter she kisses him before saying, "Well we've both been busy…can I tell them?" She asks. We're kinda all confused as he says, "Go ahead cupcake." Turning to our 'what's up' faces she replies, "We're getting married!" she flashes her engagement ring off for us to see.

I'm shocked…this guy used to shack us down once a month or $600 bucks and now Kendra's marring him? Oh well whatever moves her furniture…Surprised OC goes, "Girl are you for real? This is…" she starts to laugh before saying, "All I'll say is this…" walking up to Walter she tells him period point blank, "You break my girls heart cop or no cop I'll break your balls." OC has always been matter of fact.

Alec starts to laugh till her expression turns to him. I'd never thought I'd see the day where Alec looked nervous, not even when I secretly spied him with my eyes during training or drill back at Manticore_…not that he'll ever know that I did that…not that I'll ever tell him…_he was almost an automaton back then and the drill instructors didn't seem to make him nervous.

But now with OC and her penetrating start he looked a bit nervous, "You break her heart…" she points at me now, "I'll break yo ass transgenic or not. Got it?" he nods his head, then she turns to Walter, "Both of you, you got it?" they both nod their heads in understanding.

OC would have put Manticore drill instructors to shame on that one. We ended the next hour with a lot of catching up and with Kendra asking me to be her maid of honor. I told her I loved her as a prior room mate but that I couldn't do it. However Alec interrupted and told her it'd be fine that I COULD do it.

Kendra thanked him before Walter actually asked him to be his best man. Alec of course, same as me, declined saying that his 'police' buddies may not like the fact that the best man isn't 'police' or family, let along fully human. Walter waved it off and said, "Look I don't have many 'police' friends and those that I have are due to the shake downs I do. I don't have family so…"

The look and the story was the prodding Alec was coerced into, he accepted and before we're given anything else responsibility wise I practically shoved Alec through the door. We got back on the bikes and headed back to TC. Getting there we walked straight to HQ hopping some progress had been made.

Walking up to Dix I ask, "You got anything new for me?" he brings out the disk and shows me what's on it. Just as we thought, it was a gossamer. Damn things…but there was more than one… "I counted 5 total in the video. **I think**…that their breeding." I didn't even know these things could breed.

I never even knew these things existed until Alec told me about them. "How many of these things were at Manticore to begin with?" I ask with distain. "About twenty." Alec responds from behind me. Looking behind me he's leaning against the railing with his hands in his jacket pockets.

Something about that posture riles me up…making sure to keep myself focused I turn back to the screen. "So two of them escaped Seattle and make their way to through the tunnels to Wisconsin…how?" turning back to Alec he shrugs his shoulders. "Oh that's another piece." Dix replies. Turning back to him I see the map of Seattle's sewer system and all the exits out of Seattle.

"There's a good 5 easy access exits out of Seattle. They could have taken anyone of them to flee the surrounding area." He tells me. "But why? And how'd something bred for retrieval or to kill with no other brain activity survive?" Alec puts his hand on my lower back bringing me to calmness instantly.

I go to look back when he leans in and says low but not to low, "When faced with near death, the instinct for self preservation is_…overwhelming_. Doesn't take much brain power to run from the heat of the fire." I felt a little bad on that one…he was right and here I was downing a Manticore creature.

"However I'd like to know how the sewer systems got them all the way to Wisconsin." He adds on. "Right here…" I see it clear as day now, "There are centering junctions at these points and they connect with every surrounding city and state. It's how everything keeps flowing." I point out the different connections on the map.

Biting his lip in such a way that I want to bite it for him before kissing him senseless; I grip my fists with the effort to contain myself. It's as if a lightening bolt has just struck through me. I feel the dregs of it coming**…HEAT!** Thank god no one else has noticed my predicament as of yet. While listening to the girls around here, I learned that transgenic males can smell the pheromones in heat.

Apparently it makes the guys abut as horny as the females. And while the girls go on and on about the fabulous sex I'd still want our first time together to be just us, just as Alec wants it to be. So I always avoided further eaves dropping into those particular conversations.

I needed to get away from here before I started to nibble on those sweet, tender, plump 'lips of Alec' in from of everyone…and I wouldn't care! Plus I could start to smell other scents more distinctly now to. This is probably why I smelt Kendra and Walter earlier. It was the first's signs of my heat, but because I don't usually have that type of signal I didn't know it.

And plus 'lips of Alec' I'm definitely not thinking with my head in the game here today. I just hope I'm not to far gone to make it to OC's. I say the first thing that pops in my head, "I've got a phone call to make." I left abruptly before anyone could voice protest. However I could help myself from bumping_…if you could even call it that…_into Alec on obvious purposeness.

Just to feel him against me briefly sent me into frenzy of need but, since it was still early on in my cycle, it also helped calm the urges down a bit as well. I need to call OC and have her take the next few days off to keep me away from male anything and to prevent me from getting on my bike. As much as I love my baby, the vibrations would be more like torture rather than help.

Even though my bodies only thinking of one man…or in this case…one transgenic alone. But he said our first time shouldn't be heat induced…just us. And while that's so sweet to say_**…I want him badly**_. I go to our apartment first to grab an over night bag for OC's apartment. Crossing his room I can clearly smell his scent permeating it. Holding myself strong I walk out the door.

3 feet from the door I hear my name and as low as he says it I can still hear it. Turning around I know he knows. The look in his eyes is pained but he understands. He remembers his own words and I can tell he regrets them to a degree, but he said them for a reason…a reason I can't seem to remember since my brains getting fogged up with nice, muscular, naked images of Alec on top of and under me…

I get temporarily lost in the haze of lust filled thoughts. Trying to remember what I was thinking_…oh yeah…_a reason none the less. Hum…didn't sound as good as it should have. I didn't hear him move at all but the next thing I knew he was a foot in front of me and trying to refrain himself from touching me.

I so wanted him to touch me, so badly…I could practically taste my need for him and him alone. It almost scared me to know that he was the only one I desired. That throughout all these other heat cycles where any decent looking man_…and the occasional dorked out Eric…_would do.

I didn't want to even think on why Alec was the only man I wanted I just wanted to get this bitch under control. It's never come up so fast on me before…maybe cause now I'm surrounded by so many transgenics…I don't know! Naked Alec thoughts of him riding me in different positions keep preventing me from running to OC's place and are preventing me from thinking straight.

I feel my suddenly dry lips with my tongue and it seems to only fuel the fire in his eyes. Knowing that my last thought is right here I decide to use it to my advantage and not have Alec look at me and regret what we did since it would be during heat. I take my last thought and stutter out, "Sor-ry, but e-even y-you said so."

I run with every transgenic muscle I have to keep myself faster that him incase he decides to follow me. I don't normally stutter like that…**ever**…but considering what could have happened when I know what we both really wanted…first thing I did was call OC. "Hey you busy?" I ask her.

"Nope not really, just delivering a package near…actually near TC. Why?" she asks. "I need your help_…badly…_" I emphasis on the last word. "What's up sugar?" she asked getting concerned. "I'm in heat again!" I blurt out. She takes a second before asking, "Are you and Alec tight?"

Scrunching up my face I reply then ask, "Yes why?" "Then why aren't you at your little apartment playing horizontal mambo with him?" she throws out. "I can't…" it sounds pathetic…_hell I sound pathetic._ I can't have sex with my transgenic boyfriend_…I guess that's what you could call him…_cause he wants our first time to be just us and no other influences around.

She's still waiting, "Alec wants our first time together to be free of other 'influences' such as heat. Its sweet but right now all I want to do is-" she stops me right there. "Hold it right there sister girl. Let's not get OC grossed out by going into some heterosexual detailing here. I get it he wants to do things right by you."

I smile at her words, lifting the fog up some more. "Okay I'll be home in…figure an hour. I'll tell Normal I'm feeling sick and call it a day. Then take the next 2 days off. This doesn't seem to be like your last one." She replies. Getting worried I reply, "I know it's the only thing that's managed to keep me from acting on my impulses with Alec today. All I wanted to do was-" she stops me again.

"Un-ah! You can stop it right there girl I don't need naked Alec images in my head. Though to be honest I have to admit that Manticore sure did make 'em pretty. Alec would probably be the one guy to actually have a shot at turnin' OC straight." She's laughing at it I'm fuming at the mental image of Alec doing just that.

_Alec's mine damn it…_taking a deep breathe I get myself back under control as OC stops laughing at the image she created within my head and tells me she'll see me later. I use any and every transgenic ability necessary to avoid being seen by anybody period and getting to my destination as fast as possible without incident.

Arriving at the apartment in one very horny, untouched piece, before OC, I quickly shed my clothes piece by piece, throwing them over the couch and lastly at the foot of the shower stall before jumping into a cold shower. Normally I'd hate them and would be itching to hurry up and get out of it.

It's a grim reminder of the ice I fell through while escaping Manticore as a kid. The fear I felt as I watched the part where I fell through freeze over again was almost paralyzing. But in the end my self preservative need to stay alive and free kept me going, and enabled me to build up enough adrenaline to break through a weak part of the ice a few yards over. I ran to safety from there.

As bad as it is remembering that grim piece of my past, it cools me down in the heat area. It pisses me of in others but keeps me cool where I need it. One of the few times where I'm grateful for crap in my life…it comes in handy…sometimes. After 20 some odd minutes I can literally feel my body temperature go down enough to step out of the freezing sensations.

Unfortunately the bad thing about the body heat department is that I'll 'reheat' again in about 1-2 hours, easily, its what I get for being transgenics, the one things body heat doesn't come in handy for. Unless I find something or someone-namely Alec to take come over and take me to cloud 9 and back again.

Taking me, sliding his long, thick length…I'm assuming, why else would all the girls at JP have been all over him? And just filling me to extremes while he thrusts and oh m-my…mmm…my hand starts to travel down below before I hear the door open and OC calling out for me.

Seeing where my hand was getting out of hand…bad pun…I stop myself before I get to 'reheated' once again. Once out I get dressed in barely anything more than ivory boy shorts and a white t-shirt. I'm not leaving this place for the next 2 ½ days, there's no need to dress in anything major, especially if I'm going to be jumping into cold showers every few hours.

Walking out the first words out of OC's mouth are, "Girl this time looks worse than the last…much worse. You need to work the Jenna's Ultimate Stroker!" she points out before rummaging through her stuff in her 'room'. Not having a clue as to what it is I'm shocked she pulls out a freaking king sized vibrator with what looks to be 2 extending bunny ears coming from the middle...I think.

Now despite my current situation I wasn't that in need for sex at the moment. Seeing the partially plastic contraption had me blushing from root to tip. I quickly went over to grab it, not to say 'alright let me have at it' but to shove it back in place from where she'd grabbed it from.

Giving me an exasperated look she says, "That was a gift you know. I was gonna give it to you for Christmas for those lonely nights so you can get that 'Logan sized stick' out of yo ass." Before I can retort she follows with, "OC saved up quite a lot for that piece you know. So stop being such a prude."

Shocked I ask, "Where'd the 'idea' for this come from? And I'm not a prude!" scrunching my face on the last note, I watch hands on her hips as she states matter of factly, "Please girl, you needed this and to be honest your attitude…prior to Alec was getting so mopey and depressing. It was getting aggravating not to tell you 'I think Logan's bringing you down'."

_I never knew I was getting that bad…_deflating somewhat I grab the object still in its packaging and thank her for setting me straight. Maybe I could use it and try to get over being such a prude as she called it. Going to my room I set the mood, finding myself falling into it fast.

I lock the door and turn the lights off making sure only a few candles are lit. Shutting my window I strip free of my t-shirt and boy shorts and lay on the bed. Never having used a toy before I start with just my own hands_…at first_. Using them for the basics pretending their Alec's sweeping over me.

My body swells up fast rising to the occasion. I know I need some to push me over the edge, grabbing the never been used toy before…packaging already gone…I slip the object around my sensitive area down below. Feeling the first gentle sensations I slowly escalate the settings.

Within 2 minutes I was toppling over the edge into ecstasy. While it was nice and did calm the craving it wasn't anything compared to what I really wanted and needed. Having forgotten everything else at the moment, thankful that I had arranged with Cece prior that if I became indisposed of she was to help Alec out.

Initially it was if I was busy working a mission for **other people**…or if my seizures got too bad…but this hadn't been up there. I knew deep down she'd do what was necessary for TC but I needed to check in, to remember the real world beyond my fogged up mind for the moment.

Dialing her number she answered, "Hey Max how you feeling? Alec gave me the sitrep and boy let me tell you he's so on edge right now…" laugher was in her voice. I was curious though, "On edge?" I ask. "After you left for OC's place he came back in and threw himself into work here." She replied.

"Really?" I sound surprised I know but I am shocked. I guess when you need a distraction it really is either work, work, work or sex, sex, sex. Getting rid of those thoughts I ask, "How bad is it?" she sighs before replying, "Getting snappy to be honest with you. He's so on edge; I've never seen him this…worked up before. Can I ask you a personal question?"

A taken back I reply, "Yeah what?" she seems to contemplate how to word if before finally saying, "Since you two are together then why not just have sex and be mated already? I mean everyone's curious about it and trying to stay out of Alec's way right now." She sounds like she's grimacing there.

Letting her in on it I reply, "Promise to keep it between you and me?" she 'hm's' me on the phone so I tell her, "He wants our first time to be free of outside influences. Just us." It sounded better in my head. Luckily she can't see the deflated look I'm currently sporting. "Oh that's so sweet…" great she's having a girlie moment at my freaking expense here.

"Cece I called initially see how things were going on there but to also find out about the gossamer situation. Has Alec planned anything for it?" I ask. "Oh yeah we're going up to Wisconsin to take care of it. Alec has a good friend who specialized in chemicals. They're going to make a potent sleeping agent for those things." She replies sounding all too happy that she gets to go out.

She keeps getting stuck inside same as Dalton and Gem since they were also seen at the JP incident. Knowing that Phil will be wary of Alec, never having seen him before, I tell Cece to grab Alec that I need to talk to him. Handing him the phone I can tell Alec walked into the office area.

The noise level went down significantly. "Hey Max…how you feeling?" he questions, though he and I both know the answer to that. Biting my lip from saying…_feeling like having you screw my brains out right now, over and over and over again…_instead I say, "Doing okay, OC had an idea to help take the edge off in between taking showers and doing sit-ups."

Walking around my room I can feel the heat stifling me…or was it just me? Opening the door I'm assaulted by a gentle breeze coming from the window. Thank god…it entices coolness within my skin and seeing as how the weather is getting chiller it's even better to my overly heated skin.

"Well that's good. I ah…I hope your not upset by the fact that I'm not there and…yeah." I giggle at how he's stumbling over this but I keep myself in check. "Yeah I know it was for the best, no outside obstacles for our first time." My laugher holds more of a fake laugh and Alec sees right through it.

"I wanted so bad to take you today…outside the door. The urge to claim you, to make you mine was so strong…it took all of my willpower to not simply touch you. That's how much I wanted you, I knew that if I had touched one inch of your smooth skin…" he stops as he struggles to find the words as he confesses what he wanted to do today-what we both wanted him to do today.

"I would have pounded you so hard into the door…made you come so intensely…" his words are evoking mental images that I want to make reality and fast. Picturing him pounding me into our shared little apartments doorway as I scream out his name is unabashed pleasure. Knowing I needed to stop this line of conversation before I convinced him to come down here and do what we both desperately wanted and needed f him to do.

So I went too tell him what needed to be done. However he shocked me with his next words, "But most of all I want to fill you again and again with my cock, just fill you up, till we both passed out from sheer exhaustion...and even after we woke up, we'd start right back at it." I was floored and I needed to end this before I lost the last vestiges of my control and bolted to him to take him in his office.

Mental images of riding him hard on his desk while he gripped my hips firmly in desperate need along with ones of him slamming into me from behind against his desk or of him taking me against the wall as I clawed as his back in utter pleasure. The images alone told me I needed another cold shower.

With a strength of will I didn't know I had, I said what I knew would end it and be needed to make him go do this favor for Phil. Can't have gossamers running around out there. "Alec…god…listen to me slowly…you have no idea how much I just want to ride you and have you ride me till we both drop…and we're going to…right after this heat ends and after you take care of those gossamers." I knew I deflated him somewhat but it needed to be said.

"Go with Cece, if-no when you meet up with Phil, just tell him I sent you, that you're a mutant like me. Show him one of our gifts for proof if need be. Just take care of the problem and come back here so that I can ride you harder than you've ever been ridden in your life. It shouldn't take you two more than two days to drive there, two to three days to take care of the issue, six at the most…" now that I think of it.

"Before you drive back, so in one week tops, you'll be back in our place as I ride you and take you to heights of pleasure you've never experienced-now GO!" I almost drop the line when I hear, "Max believe you me when I say you're going to be so sore…you won't be able to ride your bike for a week**…easily**." I flush and get aroused off his promise and want him to do just that.

Before I can say anything I hear the phone shut off as for the next hour I find that he left with Cece and the trank darts, along with 3 other X series soldiers while Mole is once again in charge till I regain my senses and am back to the not in heat me again. All the while I hope that these days go by so fast…it should since I told Cece to keep me updated every several hours.

To be continued…


	8. bad memories & boo's getting some lovin'

BTW for the sake of an argument in here Willoubhy is within Seattle. Cause seriously where the real one is Max and Logan (in Exposure) could NOT have gotten there on 5 gallons of gas alone. There is no actually Willoubhy in Seattle so for arguments sake there is.

Also for the sake of a flash back I've never read the Eyes Only Dossier so I don't know of all the different cities Max was in growing up on the run so for the sake of argument she was in Washington all the time. Please don't forget to review, good or bad keep it coming.

Also there is a smut scene in here so be warned…

And scene…

Season 3 ep.5

The first 2 days of heat are the toughest_…normally_. But this time_…for once in my crazy little life…_they were relatively easy_…yeah, yeah usually I'm climbing the walls looking for some action_. But with Alec nowhere near me and work to be done it was easy. I had Original Cindy go to TC to get my desk full of paper work from Mole, he was happy to have me do the paper work instead.

It took me a full 36 hours but it was finally all done. I tried to make a call out for some supplies but it was one of Alec's contacts…so a no go. My breaks consisted of eating when I could, cold, cold showers, sit-ups, push-ups, and one time of using my double A batteries. It just wasn't what my body wanted…completely.

The next 12 hours were spent catching up on combat moves that one of the X5 female's came out of TC to teach me. Once that was done I took the last several hours to sleep, since I had been up since the start of it all. Once the heat was gone I thanked whoever was out there that I didn't lose it. Going back to TC, Mole filled me in on the non-existent activity that was going on.

I made my contact calls and set up route points for pick-ups. I called Alec up remembering they were up in Wisconsin with the gossamer situation. "Hey how's it going over there?" I already knew that if they were knee deep in shit their phones wouldn't be answering.

"The two gossamers that got up here…they mated." He said. Not seeing the issue I say, "So?" ok, so it came out as a question. He almost sounds exasperated. "Max what happens when animals, mammals and everything in-between mate?" he asks. Oh…mating most likely results in bab-OH!

"How many are we talking?" I ask. "Over a dozen. When gossamers mate, the results are similar to when cats mate in how many offspring they produce." He replies. "Damn. You need anyone else down there?" I ask. He takes a moment before answering, "I need a person yes, cause we have too many going back in just the one vehicles we brought along."

He sounded like he was get more frustrated by the minute, "I thought it was just the two that we saw in the video, didn't know there was more than that." He sounds deflated by the end. "I'll come out with that semi truck I snatched off White and his cronies when they were trying to take a batch of transgenics to wherever."

I try to make it sound small but really I know we needed to do something to get the situation under control, "That should be enough and I'll have that doc friend of yours make some more of the chemical to make them sleepy okay?" he resigns. "Ok…how you feeling?" he asks.

Smiling I say, "Out of heat so I'm feeling better. Got a lot of paper work done and I got so busy I even forgot to keep tabs on you and Cece up there. But I guess in the end I knew you both could handle it…till this recent piece of news. I'll be there in-" he cuts me off. "No Max."

What? "Um, why not? You need help I can-" he cuts me off again. "No, you don't understand. Having both of us out while we're within Seattle limits is one thing but we're in a different state. Both ring leaders can't be out of state. White, the sector cops or the government could try and screw us over. I-we need you there Max."

I hate him for his logic_…but he's right…_ "Alec…" I can't even argue with it. "Listen if it was just outside the state's border then we could MAYBE work it but its not. You need to stay there, Mole can't run the place for over a week. He's good but he's not really a people person." Still, even angry he makes me smile.

"We can't take that risk Max. Send an X5 out here with the chemicals and the semi truck. Have him or her take the same roads we did. We didn't intercept any trouble along the way so he or she will be good to go. And Max…" he seemingly asks at the last second. "Yeah?" I reply back.

"I…lo….I…would you quit giving me that look…" my face quirks up in confusion, but it's like he can see my expression…or rather yet feel it. "Not you…Cece's just poking fun at me is all. I…I can't wait to be back home in your arms. To be honest it's not the place at TC that I consider home…" my expression falls at that. TC is our home. We made it our home.

"You're my home Max…" his statement startles me out of my thoughts, "Max…it doesn't matter where I am as long as your there I consider it my home. My home isn't a place; it's a who for me. My home is being with you, snuggled in your embrace…and very soon snuggled between your legs."

Should have seen the sexual innuendo coming…I smile. Laughing at that a bit I reply back, "Alec you'll always be mine…and when you do get back, you won't be able to get out from between my legs. And you won't be able to stop wanting it-it'll be so**…addictive.**" I can hear him laughing a little bit after he groans at the mental imagery I just provided for his male mind.

"Girl…" I hear him hit the side of the vehicle that he's using, "You're going to be the death of me…but I wouldn't have it any other way. And believe me when I say you're going to be so sore even your precious baby will be too **intense** for you to ride. Be prepared for many a sore bike riding days ahead of you."

He ends the call before I can reply. Jerk_…but damn…_leaving my office I walk around TC to fish out a potential X5 or 2 to do the run for me. Finding a male, roughly 6 ft, 4in I walk up to him. "Hey your name is…?" I ask. Looking to me like he could care less, he replies, "Don't take orders from niner's. I take them from 494." He says flat out. Not liking the niner thing I step up to him.

"Alec's out or the moment and I am for the most part in charge. Alec needs your help now do you want to help him or not? Cause I can find someone else…" I let it linger till he stops his cardio. Shaking his slightly longer than Alec's hair out of his face he steps into my personal space. His 6 ft 4ish stance has me looking up…but there's no way I'm backing down.

"If 494 needs my help then yeah, I'll help." I gesture him to walk with me. He does…reluctantly. Stopping at the chemist first I give him the 411 before leading him to the semi truck. "Look I know you guys were trained to hate me and my unit but word, were not kids at Manticore anymore…get over it! I was a nine year old kid who followed her CO orders out the window one chilly, cold ass night cause we had just lost a unit member to their experiments."

Hearing my statement caused him to see things slightly differently, "So what you tell me your life's story and I all of a sudden state liking you? I'm not 494…I'm not interested in what your selling. So quit barking up this tree. And even if I was interested there'd be no way I'd hook my ass up with a niner." Of all the nerve…

Grabbing him by the shirt he had put on just before walking out of the gym, I used his slight moment of shock of having a smaller, lither X5 female haul his ass against the semi. Thanks to my day of sleep I had the energy to knock some 'sense' into the guy, "Look 4-whatever your designation is!" I really didn't for with his attitude right now. I just needed him to help me out here.

"Trust me when I say I'm in no way barking up your tree, I'm explaining things to you that way you quit callin me niner! I don't like it! I didn't betray anyone! Hell I nor did anyone of us actually know any of you in any of your units." I lost myself for a second in a memory with Jace…strapped to a medical bed convinced I was the enemy due to Manticore's reprogramming.

I felt cold, heartbroken when she'd said 'you betrayed all of us, your brother and sisters'.

I couldn't believe what they had told them. Looking back to him I decide to get his perspective. What would he have done if his CO had done it instead? Would he have obeyed or would he have stayed like Jace?

"What would you have done that night?" letting him go I asked, "What would you have done if your Commanding Officer, the one you were assigned and told to obey gave you a direct order to leave out. What if once outside he gave you the order to separate and go to ground after having everyone…" well nearly everyone…_Jace_…

"escape…what would you have done? I followed just as the rest of my unit did…the ones that were still alive anyways…" I remember Eva dead on the floor, shot by Lydecker, Jace staying behind and Jack, sliced up on an exam table as they were trying to figure out why he died after the seizures.

Not bothering by this point I let him go. "Here's the map and the chemical compound. Take this route. If you don't feel you're up to the job tell me now and I'll find someone else." He grunts something unintelligible even to my own ears before starting to go off…or at least trying to. "The gear sticks a little. Use muscle." The statement causes him to sneer at me.

"Stupid ass piece of-who grabbed this thing?" he asks. "I snatched it off of White and his CIA-whatever's while they were shooting at us." I remarked. He almost looks impressed before squinting up his face…almost cute_…almost_. "Us?" he asks. "There were about half a dozen transgenics in it." I reply.

He seems to take a moment to think on it before saying, "I guess maybe you're not so bad after all…for a niner. I have a friend who was in this semi…very grateful." He drove off after that. I walked back in to handle more calls before something was nagging on the back of my mind…how was Alec affected by my heat?

I called in a fellow X5 named 'Drake', he was decent looking…for a heavy duty combat soldier. "Can I ask you something and you swear the convo won't leave this room?" I ask. He sits down and still in soldier mode_…I hated that, half these transgenics here were still in it…_and motions for me to ask.

"What does heat in X5 females do to the X5 males in heat?" he seems uncomfortable_…at first…_straightening out he asks, "49-Alec never explained it?" I shrug my shoulders. "He got busy." I replied simply. So he gives it to me…in full, "When X5 females go into heat she excretes a chemical called a pheromone into the air." I listen intently so as to avoid having this conversation again.

"Normal human males can't smell it; however seeing as how we have a higher sense of smell it's easy for us to smell it…within range. Now the early signs are usually the worse, cause sometimes even she won't know. But we can smell it. Depending on who's in the room with her, when her heat is full blown she can copulate with either one man or multiple." I turn my head in disgust.

He continues, "The only way it'd be with only one male is either one; he'd beat the other candidates up in the right to mate with her or two; he's the only one in the room. If he doesn't then she'll end up copulating with multiple transgenic males. If anything you've been lucky, on the outside…no need to worry about copulating with an X5 male." My face goes white at a memory I had thought been long since buried.

_The first time I went into heat…_

Seeing my expression his face turned concerned. "It's fine…but don't assume everything was cook and curry with the ones on the outside. It wasn't. Thank you for your information. You can go back now." He leaves somewhat confused at my behavior out of my office door.

_Can I ever tell anyone…? OC doesn't even know…how my first heat was the worst thing to ever happen in my life…how having that grubby man's hands on me was sick but that my body was uncontrollably craving male touch that anything even __**him**__ would do? I felt ready to throw up on the memory alone._

_Flash back_

_2014 streets of Seattle_

_I felt the dregs of something I could understand. Every boy my age and man that I saw, made some chord within me strike. I couldn't figure out why I wanted to be near them, or what it was that I wanted. It was the 3__rd__ day I felt like this when I walked into an alleyway to avoid the surrounding people._

_I couldn't understand my bodies reactions the past 3 days, it unnerved me to no end and today was the worst! I had just escaped the foster home and now this was happening. I was wondering if it was my penance for leaving Lucy behind to deal with her drunk, abusive father._

_I felt a hand on me, probably thinks I'm a homeless child or something. I turned to look at a grubby, dirty old man. Homeless himself and probably would be in a dirt grave by the end of the year…if he survived the year. His teeth were stained yellow, his clothes torn and raggedy, smelled of urine and feces._

_I went to turn away when he grabbed me and pulled me under him. Normally I would have beat him down, no problem. But my bodies response system didn't want to beat him down…it was scarily accepting the advancements. I cried as my clothes were torn off and he placed himself on top of me. My body only recognized the need for more as he continued his on slaughter of my body._

_I felt a terrible tearing inside me as he took something away I knew somewhere deep down inside was precious to me. He laughed as he moved, I cried out in pain as I tried to move away. He stopped my advances and continued on. 2 agonizing minutes later…though in memory it felt like an eternal nightmare…he lifted himself off of me, went into a corner and promptly feel asleep._

_I gathered my remaining clothes before walking up to him. The need to have __**that**__ was replaced with the need to kill my attacker. I recognized the response signals of what to do now. SNAP! No one would know or care. His body lay limp and useless as I left him in the alleyway._

_End flash back_

After revisiting that particularly dreadful memory I shot out of my seat and proceeded to do something constructive as I waited for that X5 to arrive in Wisconsin. So it would be over a week but given my recent memory issue I needed the time to think, work, and work out. 2 days later Alec called with news that the X5 arrived with the semi. I told him when he got back he had some calls to make.

He said okay before hanging up. We both needed to get this work done. I took those 2 days, and the next 4 days, to catch up on my training moves and to teach a few of my own that I'd learned on the outside. I was right…Manticore never trained any of them on how to fight dirty.

More of the X5's and X6's had respect for me now. I felt proud that I had gained some trust and respect amongst them. When a government convinces everyone around you that you and your unit were 'rats', 'traitors', 'cowards' it gets kinda hard to get any type of respect from them.

But lucky me, I had a startling visit on the 4th day…Ralph, Bullet, Bugler, Fixit and Zero came in. Last I saw they were headed for Canada. When I questioned as to why they weren't in Canada seeing as how Logan had gone through the trouble of getting them the fake credentials to get them out they in turn replied, "We heard about what had happened…we don't belong up there we belong here."

Bullets words made me wonder how it was that an X6 was smarter and braver than me when it came to the running away department. He was right_…this is home, no matter how messed up it's gotten lately_. I realized this a little while ago but to have it period point blank in my face was startling.

"Where's 494?" Fixit asked. I didn't think anything of it for her to ask so I replied, "He's on a 'retrieval mission'." Confused she asked, "I thought there were no more missions?" smiling I reply, "Some gossamers got outside of Seattle and are well…" Phil didn't actually say they were bothering anyone.

Before I could finish my sentence I got an incoming call…Alec…taking it I say, "Hey how's the hunt going? So to speak." He replies, "Good we got them all. We're coming back now; the chemical compound should last till we get them locked up safely…till we can figure out what to do with them." Things were looking up already. "Great…" Speaking lower so no transgenic within range could hear me, "can't wait to have you back." I can feel his smile as he replies, "Can't wait to have you in my arms. Prepare to get toasty."

We both hang up at the same time as I get back to work and he gets everyone ready to get back here. Estimating his arrival to be in maximum 3 days I arrange for a temporary hold cell for all the gossamers to be in. something that'll contain them and prevent them from hurting anyone. _I wonder what Manticore had?_

The next 2 days that rolled by had me sending a group outside to gather supplies to hold the things in place. All the while I was shocked that Fixit kept asking so many questions about Seattle and mostly about Alec. Like why I chose Alec as his name. At first it was cute, now it was irritating.

I wasn't jealous or anything I was just literally irritated by how many questions she had. Mole even came to me joking with me that I had competition now. I laughed it off figuring it was some silly little crush. Once she saw Alec and I were together she'd move on to the next cutie piece of ass that walked her way.

I smiled at the thought of an X6 teenage girl's thoughts. I was interrupted as the transgenics who were welding the bars and steel fences in were going in for the shift change. Having helped them beforehand with some welding projects for TC, I decided to help the next shift out as well and gave one of them a break for working so diligently in the past few days.

Once the makeshift cells were done, 4 of us tested them making sure they stayed in place. Once that was done we called it a day knowing that in 12 hours we were going to be getting in some gossamers. Going to my shared apartment I saw none other than Fixit sitting there.

Poor girl…she really had a strong crush in him. The X5 female soldier within held no resentment towards the young X6 knowing hands down she'd be good in a fight but that she'd be no match for an X5 let alone a soon-to-be-mated female. The cat within saw no real match in her either and therefore I as a whole saw her as no threat to what myself and Alec had.

"Hey there. You ok? Waiting on someone?" I asked walking up to her. Her natural X6 soldier stance coming out as an automatic reflex. Motioning with my hands to be at ease she loosened up before answering, "I was waiting for 4-Alec. I heard he lives in this room." Wondering who told her and if they mentioned his roommate which was also his soon-to-be mated mate.

"Who told you?" an X5 she had said. Her clueless face told me she had no idea. A part of me felt bad for hurting the poor girl. Hopefully she'd find another X5 or X6 to be with. "Listen did anyone tell you he has a roommate?" I asked hoping she'd get the picture. She shook her head no.

Oh boy… "He has a roommate…a female…" she still didn't see a problem so I decided to show her who his roommate was. Getting my key I turned the lock and opened the shabby door. She seems stunned, "Oh…are you his…?" the question was there. I nodded my head and said, "Its ok, I get it. Alec's one fine specimen…and a taken one at that." She looked down saddened.

Putting my hand on her shoulder I say, "Hey listen to me, Alec may be taken but there are dozens of other X series out there who aren't. Just take your time in trying to find him ok? Don't be in a rush to be with someone. Date, experiment, just don't lose what makes you, you. Develop who you are as an individual before taking that final leap." She seemed okay with it. I could see she had accepting that she had lost a while ago and ended up leaving.

Practically tearing my nasty feeling clothes off, from all the grime, dust and welding materials I had on me. I was a mess. I was covered in sweat and believe me having a sweaty, stinky X5 female was a nasty thing. I was really tempted to throw my clothes away seeing as how they were that dirty from today.

Smelling them only once was enough to tell me the stench was over powering and never coming out of these clothes. All those used materials and garbage really stunk once sweat hit it. Realizing that the sweater I had slung over my clothes to bring with must have temporarily prevented the smell from reaching air…till now.

I tore the rest of my clothes off as I made sure I threw them on top of the garbage. They needed to be burned. Good thing I never really liked them to begin with. Feeling the hairs standing on the back of my neck I automatically jumped into a battle stance to face my attacker…naked.

I realized I was seeing Alec there. My stance subsided, however noticing that he was seeing my overly sweaty, naked body I reacted. Covering up the essentials I run to the bathroom as I hear him call out, "And here I thought you'd be happy to see me coming in early." Normally I would but I reeked.

I hear a 'whoa' before he asks, "What were you doing that produced this stench?" grumbling in embarrassment I reply, "Working on the cells for the gossamers. Those clothes are gong to be thrown away and I'm taking a LONG ASS shower!" as much as I wanted to see him again I wasn't going to let him smell me like this. Jumping in, I scrubbed till I could no longer smell it anywhere.

Stepping out I hear him utter, "You done?" putting a towel on I reply, "Yeah." He walks in only to see my towel covered body. Eying me up and down he comes towards me. Whatever he'd been bout to do it was obviously forgotten. Wrapping my arms around his neck he weaves his hands beneath my towel.

After my shower all I can think is CLEAN, I JUST GOT CLEANED! Jumping away from him I yelp out, "You have a weeks worth of driving and gossamer sweat on you-take a shower then…" the rest I let trail off. He rolls his eyes but complies to my 'order' none-the-less.

Stripping his clothes he himself steps into the shower to wash off. I was debating on joining him or not when I asked myself where do I want our first time to be, in a bed or in the shower? It's not where you are but who you're with that matters. Agreeing with that logical statement I go to enter when he gets out.

"It does not take you that little time to-" I start to nail him for stepping out when it wasn't enough time when he replies, "Max you've been internally debating for 23 minutes, I counted trust me." Shaking his hair of water he goes to his room to get dressed. I was so shocked that my internal debate took so long that I didn't even yelp at him for walking to his room naked.

Watching him swagger in and not bother to close the door as he dressed had me starting. The muscles in his back as he was moving had me feeling like I was in heat all over again. Stepping closer I watched as he moved around attempting to find some boxers. I walked in slowly closing the door behind me.

Blurring behind him at his dresser I attempted to catch him off guard when he caught me and blurred us both to the side of the bed. Holding me in his arms safety yet firmly I was more aware of his body and strength. "You caught me…" I whispered seductively, having made my decision.

Giving him a real smile one that a lot of people haven't seen in over a year I asked, "So now what are you going to do with me?" the look in his eyes when from 'you mischievous little thing' to 'you little hell cat…you're all mine'. "Don't know, thinking of slowly making you aware of how long a transgenic can make love. It can go on for days you know." He said matter of factly.

Lowering me the rest of the way to the bed I didn't try to brace myself knowing that he would do everything in his power no matter what to keep me safe. Feeling me NOT do anything he smiled knowing of my trust within him. It was a show that I knew I could trust him. Feeling like showing him the real me, the 'hell cat' within I use my speed and strength to flip him over on the bed, straddling his legs.

Surprised, but now up for the cat and mouse game he quickly flips me back over. However, now we're on the floor, the momentum having carried us there along with our body weight. Pinning me to the floor I look down at our currently 'dressed situation'. My towel is somehow clinging to my skin in an effort to cover my essentials and Alec is utterly naked.

One move is all it would take to free us and be skin to skin. I'm about to make my bold move to uncover when I realize that my hands are still held firmly in his grip above my head. He moves both my hands into one…with just the slightest struggle on my part for effect and amusement…to make the move himself.

Keeping his eyes on mine the whole time he pulls the towel off completely but refuses to touch his chest to mine. Instead he lifts himself up and pulls me up. Feeling very vulnerable at the moment I cover myself up. Kicking ass I got no issues with but having a man that I'm not only sexually attracted to but fallen in…you know…with is a bit unnerving to oneself.

I go to pick up the towel when he halts me. "No, no, no don't. I just…I wanted to see you. You're so beautiful…" his hands glide along my arms exposing goose bumps in his path. I shudder in pleasure at the touch, "I want this to be something we'll remember and look back on together." He states. Gently he pushes me to the bed once again before lowering himself on top of me.

The feeling of his skin on mine sends waves of shock and pleasure running through me. We're just touching and I'm getting wet. He moves to leave…or I assume he does so I wrap my legs seductively around his waist. He pulls them apart…or tries to. I use my transgenic strength to enforce my meaning.

So does he and he is stronger than me. Breaking free he leans in only to say, "Please relax….and let me…do this. I want to do this…for you…please no interruptions." He pleads as he kisses me. Numbed by the slow drugging kisses I listen and try my best to follow his pleas.

He kisses all over my face slowly, eyes, nose, cheeks, chin, before moving down to my neck. He trails slow licks up to each of my ears before coming back down to the center of my neck. He lowers his trail further and dips into the crevice of my breasts. I feel these hot trails of pleasure he give me, as they shot straight down to between my legs… a feeling I haven't felt without a heat cycle…ever!

And here I am, not in heat feeling these delicious sensations and I have Alec to thank for them. Sensing he's lost my attention he nips my nipple shocking me into looking at him as he smiles a real genuine smile, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were bored already, or do you normally have space cadet moments?"

Knowing his male ego was on the line and his feelings as well I cleared my head and replied, "I'm not spacing I'm just reveling in the gratefulness. I'm so happy and grateful to have you here with me in my life, I've quite literally never felt these sensations without it being in heat, and for you…someone who wants to spend their life with me…" I start to stutter my emotions clogging my voice.

He shushes me but I put my fingers to his lips, "Someone who wants to be mated to bitchy little me, who has kicked his ass time and time again verbally and literally, I just don't know why you want to be with someone like me. There's at least a good two dozen transgenic woman out there who'd love to be your mate. And yet you want me…" he sees the underlying question there.

He punctuates his points with kisses around my stomach and continues them till he reaches my pubic bone. "Maxie, you are….my one and only little….Maxie. I could never….ever….mmm…find someone else….like you. You're ….smell so good…not like the others. You're…stronger….more independent. You've got a fire….mmmm….all your own….that makes you this unstoppable force to be reckoned with." As he stops he looks up and takes his first short lick of me.

I gasp at the small sensation and feel what just that little bit does. Looking back up I watch him get closer and wonder what he's about to do. Never has a man ever been down there on me so I'm clueless as to what he's doing. Before I can question him his tongue starts to do these….things to me.

I can't begin to describe what his tongue does or how he creates pleasure by moving it the way he does. My transgenic memory can't follow him or his movements only the pleasure he-they…him and his tongue give me. "Oh my…please…Alec…oh…please right there…that…oh…" I can't even follow my own line of logic as his tongue conducts the symphony orchestra down there.

His slight laugh causes more vibrations to go through me, giving me a vague reminder of the 'gift' from OC. But Alec down there is already so much better. Trying to prevent myself from ripping the sheets on his bed I grab at his head, at first I try to push him away since I've never had this before.

However once he or his head fought back_…so to speak…_I pull him closer to the source of my pleasure and his tongue went even faster and deeper. Soon the laps of his tongue drove me to the point of no return and as if that wasn't enough, he pushed a single digit of his finger in me and hooked it into an area of me that even I didn't know existed. _Me, my own body…_

Don't get me wrong heat sex is good and decent_…with a normal guy…but when you've never had a guy…_let alone a transgenic male go down there on you it kinda takes a back burner to the intense feelings of pleasure of the here and now with said transgenic male. I go from intense burning pleasure to rocketing to the clouds as his digit rubs the spot he just discovered_…repeatedly!_

I grabbed his head so tight I was afraid I'd crack his skull, and as if that wasn't enough he added to it by sucking on the tiny little engorged nub down there. His tongue skills were too much-added with his finger and you've got the reason every freaking female in here is clamoring for his attention.

I finally settle down as my body comes down from the intense high it was just on. Never in my life have I felt that much pleasure without having a…well to put it bluntly a dick inside me. Alec is the first and if his tongue skills are that good…damn! My eyes shot even wider at realizing that maybe I'm not enough to handle him. I look down at his package to find him hard as a rock.

Stunned I look up to him question him. He climbs up my body and glides himself up along the path of fresh liquid he got me to just produce. I'm unable to remember my question as he does this. "Oh Maxie…my little Maxie…" nuzzling his nose into my hair as I catch my breath he then whispers, "Watching you cum because of what I did…because of me was easily one of the hottest things I've ever witnessed in my life." His hot breath trails over me.

_Oh god…_I grab his head and kiss him with everything I have before he takes control exerting his dominance_. Fine go ahead…I love it! _We both kiss till out of breath and for a transgenic…that's a bit of some time. Releasing my mouth he dips into my neck but I have other plans. Its time for him to know he's not the only one with skills in the bed room. Flipping him over fast I lean over using my chest as a distraction…luckily it worked and breath against his lips, "My turn…"

Stunned by my bold move…yet again…I crawl down his chest, using similar moves on him. Licking his nipples only I blow just a slight amount of cool air. I feel out his own pleasure filled responses as I move along. I want to get to know every inch of my man…my mate.

Getting to the hair trail that leads to his now fully 'at-attention best friend', I slowly lick a few strands as I nuzzle my nose in it a little, watching his face for reaction. Coming to the actual package I must truly admit I'm shocked_…I've seen big…hell there was this guy when I was 16 he was big…may not have known how to last or use it but it was big…_Alec here was to the point of 'can he fit'?

He must have sensed my hesitation because his hand touched my face, "Maxie you don't need to. I know I'm a little much for women, hell most women don't like to because of the size." I believed him he was that big but it just encouraged me more. No other woman could hun…?

Without more forethought I licked around it, making it seem like I would just tease. "Max…" he groaned out. I used this moment to slowly suck him down my throat. I wanted to see how much of him I could get down there. I wanted to know I was the only female period capable of this feat with him alone. It would be a proud moment that I would share with no one.

At first since I'd never really given one I had to be careful of how to do it. Different pressure points…Kendra's teachings coming back to me now; I thanked my transgenic memory for retaining those little pieces of information. Cradling his ball sacks at one point got my answer.

His surprised 'oh fu-ah!' was all the response I needed. I manage to get down to the base…ball length included…without gagging. It's a shock to be doing this so well on a first time basis, when you're in heat all that matters is in and out and on the way, not here. I'm glad Kendra was so addicted to sex…other than tattoos.

She gave me some 'apparent need to know tips' that I never thought I'd use…till now. When the tip of him touched the back of my throat I thought for sure it was gag time but knowing that it was him and that NO other female had managed to accomplish this was to prideful for me to not do.

He was mine and I was claiming EVERY inch of him. Sucking him down my throat may have looked borderline degrading to a few people, especially with his long list of female dates but me…I was ready to cum again seeing that look on his face. He looked genuinely pleased by my actions.

And that made it even better. Letting him slip out inch by slow inch, half way down I started to giggle at the look he presented me with. His face had been in agonizing pleasure right up till I started to slowly pull away, then he was tilting his head to look at me with a pleading 'please don't stop' look embedded there.

The giggling was too much for him to handle at the moment. His head flew back into the bed as he grabbed me and pulled me away from his genitals. Flipping me back over onto my back he said, "You're a very naughty transgenic girl…I think you need-" I finished him off with a, "What a 'punishment'?" it was so clichéd.

Kissing me he says, "Nope no punishment…" he starts to lean away from me which in my opinion is punishment, but before I can protest the action his member slides along my juices again. I shudder in ecstasy as my channel tries to suck his tip into me. He leans back and forth laughing a bit as he does so.

I try wrapping my legs but he uses his own legs to pin mine, gently of course. I protest it till I see him move over to his drawer and pull out a condom. "Might as well use them up before they expire on me. I haven't exactly had the opportunity in the last 6ish months to use them." Knowing that he'd just opened the package and I mean the main package told me a lot.

He slipped the piece of rubber on before sliding himself gently and slowly into me. Hell it had been a long time for us both, me more so than him. So for him to take his time gently easing into me meant a lot. That familiar stretchy burn of having someone getting deeper inside was so delicious.

And to know that it was Alec my mate and so much more…it drove me up the wall. Clutching his back like it was a life line I held on as he fully slide his member deep inside…deeper than anyone had been before. I shuddered as I felt him reach the point…I knew then that he'd reached that place where few men can reach, due to their length and he made it.

I felt tears stinging at my eyes at the feeling he was creating. Only having been in there for 20 seconds and already I could feel the build up. "You alright?" he asked. He must have spotted my tears. Kissing them away he continues on, "Please don't cry, I promise it'll be explosive."

I cry even harder and reply, "Alec you've got it all wrong, I'm tearing up because I've never felt so much pleasure off of just someone sliding inside." Seeing my point he replies, "And from now on I'll be the only one to slide inside you." It wasn't a question it was a command, a command I'll happily follow.

I started to move to get him going. As he slowly started the move in and out of me I felt that burn of pleasure increase. He was so gentle at first so slow that I almost went nuts but I knew at the same time despite my bodies wants and needs, it needed more time to accept the intrusion and to find the rhythm.

Speed and depth would come but I needed to let it come to me right now. My body adjusted with as little as 30 seconds and Alec was still going steady in and out. He watched me the whole time, looking or any signals of discomfort, and once he felt me fully adjust I felt him move just a little bit faster.

Within minutes our steady rhythm was getting faster and stronger but still steady and controlled. I didn't want that control; I wanted to feel his power, my power at the fullest like this. With our hands gripping each other I searched his eyes for what I knew we both needed. I wanted to let go just as much as he did.

Seeing that he was ready for it had me nearly flipping him back over with an energy surge, but instead of using it for that I had to use it to prepare for the oncoming wave of pleasure that ricochet into me with his own thrust of determination of power. I looked at him and saw a cocky smirk I knew was reserved only for me.

He knew he could go on but now it was time for me to show him I was omega-alpha-whatever enough for him as well. I thrust back with everything I had in me as well and it sparked the age old tide of love making. We drew it out when necessary; he controlled it still in different areas to prolong our pleasure.

I never was able to release my transgenic side in bed before…it felt amazing to do so and to not care if I was hurting him cause I knew he could take whatever I could dish out, and it was even better considering he didn't hold back on me. To know that he was giving it his all as we thrust and clung to each other felt great.

We were going so hard and fast, we had started to blur in and out over 2 minutes ago and we were still going strong. Alec even threw me on top while playing with my nub as I ground myself…ground my core into his cock. I rode him hard, and he had this look of utter intensity I almost couldn't look at him.

We bonded right there…he sealed our lives as mates as he leaned up from his position beneath me and sunk his teeth into my neck. Hearing my gasp of pleasure and pain had him groaning. I breathed into his ear, "Make me yours forever Alec...only yours…" it was as if the action had told me exactly what I needed to tell him.

It was as if it flipped a switch in his brain and he suddenly went over the deep end…he went primal. Wrapping me in a death grip within his arms he flipped me back over.

He slammed his hips into me at top speed, as if the animal in him wouldn't be satisfied without having me walk at an angle for the rest of the week.

He seemed to gain more depth at every thrust and I lost more of my breath and part of my sanity with it. I returned him thrust for thrust and even grabbed his ass to pull him in deeper…as if it were possible, any deeper and he'd poke another hole. Our labored breathing sounding like that of marathon runners near the end of a very intense race, even for us.

He was damn near at the end when I realized he was holding back still. There was still something that he was waiting on…from me. Feeling the bite mark on my neck I knew what he was waiting on. Leaning up…as much as I could considering the bull plowing into me…I grabbed his head with my left hand and used it to lower him enough to sink me teeth into his shoulder.

Hearing his gasp of pain and pleasure sent me reeling. I licked the wound sealing it as I fell back with him in my arms, having now wrapped both of them around him, anchoring him to myself. Together we fell…into ultimate bliss. The bite was all he needed to release himself as he thrust into me one last time. He hit that sweet spot deep within me, sending me over the edge twice.

I came faster and more intense than I ever had, and I knew it was due to him. Our orgasm continued on for another 2 minutes before our hips finally started to settle and stopped jerking. His member slowly receded and he attempted to move himself out but I was having none of it. Rolling him over I managed to rasp out, "You're not sliding out any time soon."

He smiled before saying, "Maxie…" curling parts of my hair around his fingers he finished off, "I wasn't sliding out of you I just didn't want to be too much weight on you." Laying my exhausted body down on his I replied, "You're not that heavy, and besides I think I've proven I can take a little bit of damage."

His retort, "That was more than a little and we both know it! Are you okay? I know I kinda went all…primal on you there…" his face was that of concern. Taking his face in my hands I stated back, "It's a relief to finally be able to lose control and not have to worry that I'll hurt someone. The ending was the most explosive thing I've ever felt, and isn't that what you promised me?"

He nods his head in acceptance but I add on, "I don't mind the slow stuff but not all the time and I especially for the whole during don't like to be treated as if I'm a china doll. I'm not going to break if you move a little more that normal." I throw in here an added thrusting hump of a movement to demonstrate my point. He laughs, oh today was certainly full of surprises.

Please please review!


	9. old foefriends & new allies?

Season 3. ep.6

I woke up wondering why my pillow was moving before the previous nights images flashed through my head, and then I smiled in remembrance. Feeling the slight change in breathing I know he's awake. It's funny now how I can detect this with just a few movements from his chest. Moving my head to look at him still mostly asleep but groggily becoming awake.

Looking down at me he produces a nice lazy smile as he gently strokes my hair. I don't know what it is about that but it soothes me…makes me feel even more loved that I already do. "Mmm…does my little kitty like to be petted?" he rasps out through a morning voice_…it just sounds so sexy…_

Hell, I'm to happy to care that he just called me 'kitty', his motions feel too good to ruin. Nodding my head in a 'yes' manner he does seem surprised, but quickly changes the game when he starts to shift his hand from 'petting' my hair to using both of them to rub my back…alternating with gentle strokes of his fingers which send pleasant chills down my spinal cord.

Instead of having a 'hey!' normal Max reaction I encourage it by letting out a gentle purr of approval. My inner cat loves all the attention he's so willingly giving. Resting both hands on his chest I lay my head back down and enjoy his ministrations. His hands continue on for about maybe another minute before shifting his hands to my sides and starts to-believe it or not-tickle me.

I gasp in laugher as he starts to full on tickle me. Finding spots I never knew were ticklish before. I nearly fall off the bed, unable to find focus with my muscles fighting to get away from this new on slaughter. Before I know it he stopped dead. I realize that I'm completely breathless and he's above me.

He looks ready for action as he gently lowers himself on top of me. Feeling his weight comforts me and I try to pull him further but realize his hands have mine gently pinned to the bed. Looking into my eyes I can see the honest to goodness love and emotion that he's not hiding.

He leans in and starts gently kissing my neck, nipping along the way. And if I didn't know any better I'd say he was using his tongue to massage my pulse point. Giving a full on purr to the attention I'm receiving he releases my hands to pay homage my breast and hold me close to him.

While I delight in the attention I want to return the favors of feeling so…loved…so I return it. Wrapping one hand around his neck to keep him in place and the other around his back, I use different pressure points to massage the center of his back. After hearing his purr of approval I continue on.

Feeling his muscles shift I stop and feel him sit up a little. "You have no idea how wonderful it feels to wake up to your laughter, to your smile, hell, to wake up to see you there and not just a fleeting image from a dream with you in it." I feel the vestiges of tears but I hold back them back.

He touches my hair, weaving his hand through it. He looks at me intently and I wonder what he's searching for. "You're everything I've ever dreamt of Maxie…I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love an individual. And yet still, even though we've mated I still admittedly feel this need to prove to you that you're the only one I want…the only one for me."

His last words hang as he lowers his head in defeat. I can't help but feel for him. For the longest time he had Rachel hanging there and I had Logan but now we have each other and I won't let past memories dictate that. Gently taking his head I lift it up and say, "Alec you are the only man, the only transgenic that I want to share my life with, to have a future with." I can still see the vestiges of doubt.

"Logan…" I hear a low growl form at that name alone, "Logan is my past and he helped me to see that there is a bigger picture out there, that people need saving and that we can save them, but he also showed me what a one-track-minded obsession can do to a person." He couldn't tell if I was referring to myself or Eyes Only.

"My point is he has shown me a great many good and bad things and I can take and learn from it all. I love **you** Alec…" I knew he thought there was still some lingering doubt, I knew I had to convince him that he was the one and the only one out there for me. I don't need any X5 females getting the wrong idea.

"And only you. You've shown me that I'm more than just a narcissistic bitch with a bad chip on my shoulder. You've shown me what I used to be like, and what I've become without even know what I used to be like." He starts to see my point. "I admit I only saw Manticore at first, but when that left I needed to put something there so I wouldn't feel something for you." His picture gets bigger.

"I used Ben's memory and tried to see you as him but your completely different entities no matter how much you look alike." I can see a smidgen of relief, even though it was another field of thought for that one…when you're accused of your dead-clone-twin's murder's it can get to you.

"Then when I could no longer see you as Ben I grasped at anything, annoyance…which just became normal for us. I tried trust and selfishness but you slowly proved that you were there to help and help out for other people, plus you stayed and took all of my crap and beatings." He nodded his head in a 'yes' gesture.

"When that was no longer usable I tried to use Logan's train of thought of sociopath. But you proved me wrong yet again…" I touched his face and felt him leaning into my touch as he looked at me. "And then you shocked me when Berrisford came back and with it Rachel's memory." He saddened at that.

"I was shocked that this man, this transgenic loved someone so deeply, he risked everything and went to Psy Ops and back to try and save them. You changed my image of you and I felt bad for treating you as an ass when really you were just me…from over a year ago. Logan pointed that out to me." He quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Yeah I know…in fact his 'better look out for him the next few days' is what caused me to see you as someone more…more than a friend…but I didn't want to. With my then situation I needed to distance myself from you so I wouldn't fall in love. I already knew if I let go I would." Now he sees it.

"Then I'd heard about your 'belt notches' from Scetchy who ragged on and on about it. He was living vicariously through you. I used that…I had to or else I'd see you as the real man you are. Smart, caring, loving…" I caress his face with my hand as I finish off before I lose the control on my emotions.

"And willing to go beyond his means to protect those that he loves, even those that he doesn't even know." He knew I was referring to helping to save the albino transhuman just months ago. Once we were safely behind TC's walls I saw the level of pride he had by just doing the right thing.  
"Once I ran out of excuses it was like you had slowly crept your way into my heart and by the time the excuses were gone, there you were…same as always…having matured a bit…but you were still **my** Alec. You help me with TC, with my own personal issues and you help with the others too."

I kiss him to emphasis my points and he finally got it. Once that was out we finally had a good morning kiss that makes any prior one between humans look shabby. "I love you Alec never forget that." I start deeply into his eyes as he conveys his look through them. I never thought I'd see this happening.

Where I'd be happy and content with my life…with someone in it…I was joyous at this turn of events. But that slight feeling of joy had come to an end with the call that came in on my cell…laying somewhere on the floor…with my clothes. I gave a frustrated groan at the injustice of the world.

Alec proceeded to have fun with it by trying to fight me on it. After nearly missing it I finally get it on the last ring. "Hello-" it comes out rushed due to my position half on the bed and half off with Alec 'helping' me down to get my phone while simultaneously kissing and licking any available skin that he could.

"Max you need to get the HQ. Logan's here with someone. He says he needs you to protect him. And to keep Alec away from him." I was totally lost. Logan shouldn't even be within TC let alone in HQ and who is it he has with him that Alec can't see? Maybe it's someone that Alec pissed off at some point.

Not seeing the problem here I tell Alec, "How bout you walk me to the point where you see who he brought in. If the person is someone whom you don't take with or someone who doesn't want to talk with you, you don't go all the way into HQ?" seeing that it was a sound idea we get dressed and leave.

Getting half way there we see who's with Logan…oh…wow…did not see this coming…Robert Berrisford. However before Alec can even try to back up Berrisford looks our way and sees us both. The anger in his eyes was insurmountable and the pain at seeing Alec…

I could already tell he was upset about being here let alone seeing the man he believed was responsible for his daughter's death. "Might as well face the firing squad. At least it's easier than Psy Ops." I said taking his hand. Squeezing it for reassurance he mumbles low enough for me to hear only, "Different game."

Walking towards them I see Logan shaking then turn his head towards me before saying, "I know you don't want me here Max but you're the only one I know of and that I trust enough to, as you term it, 'bodyguard' Mr. Berrisford. He's got some powerful people after him and I need him safe till the trial."

I sigh myself before hearing Alec replying before me, "We'll do it." I look to him in shock and see Berrisford looking angered that the Alec had spoken, period. "Logan this isn't going to be another 'Bruno' is it?" I ask. Now Alec looks at me funny. "I did a favor for Logan by playing body guard to Bruno Anselmo ."

This sparks recognition with Berrisford, "Bruno Anselmo…he died murdering Edgar Sonrisa." He remarks finally looking at me…still with anger. "I remember you…you hit me saving _**him**_." He sneers. Gaining momentum here I reply, "Yeah I hit you, because you were about to kill an innocent man."

He looks even more angered, "Excuse me he got my little girl-" I cut him off, "He tried to protect your little girl!" He's shocked by my outburst. When I had been informed about Rachel I had a new found respect for him. "And she used the news that he told her to save you. He told her who he really was and that's why she came running out to you. His news to her saved you." It was a stretch but it was something.

Berrisford looks ready to explode before finally saying, "I don't want him anywhere near me." I try to talk but Berrisford cuts me off, "I don't care what you think of him or what he's told you. He's a liar, a murderer and he deserves death for what he did to my daughter." He still felt pain for Rachel.

Getting in his face I told him period point blank, "The place Manticore that you were in business with killed her. NOT ALEC! They found out what you were going to do so they sent Alec to kill you yes, but he truly did fall for your daughter. It was the only reason why he told her who he was and he never told me that. Logan did."

There now the pressure's on Logan. Berrisford looks to Logan menacingly before I continue on, "Alec never pressed the button to the bomb it was his handlers. They knew when he was questioned that he'd gone off the grid. They made the bomb explode. Alec saved you by telling Rachel and she saved you from there."

Still hard pressed to believe anything coming out of my mouth I present him with an ultimatum, "Listen you've got two choices here accept my help WITH Alec or no 'bodyguard'." He compromises on that part as long as Alec doesn't talk to him other than what's ABSOLUTELY necessary.

"So who's after you?" I ask. He's stone cold closed up. "Look how can I properly protect you if I don't know what I'm up against? Bruno Anselmo did the same thing to me and he's dead." Okay so I left out the part where Bruno traded my life in for a couple of grand after he testified against Stecklar.

Still I need all the facts here. His shoulders sag as he gives in telling me while giving Alec the stink eye, "When Rachel died I…felt I had nothing left to lose. Her mother had died when she was young and I have no other family. She was all I had." He gives Alec a hard look on that.

"When I found out about what you really were…" he looks to Alec, "I felt my world collapse. You weren't even fully human and I helped create you in some twisted way. I decided enough was enough, I talked to some very powerful people within Seattle, one of them bieng Senator James McKinnley. They want me to testify against Manticore. Though I don't know what good it'll do."

Oh wait a minute, "McKinnley are you sure?" I ask. He nods his head yes. "McKinnley has been opposed to transgenics since day one. He'll barbecue us in a heartbeat." And Logan wants me to protect him? What the hell has he been sniffin? "No the point of my testimony is to make those responsible pay." Berrisford says.

"Then your both being lied to here. McKinnley wants us gone as badly as the government wants us back in their back pockets for future use. We have made a home out here, we have loved ones, friends, were not going to give up our lives just because some dicks want to catch us, torture us, and kill us!"

Berrisford is obviously stunned, "And that's not even in order! We're not going to help you ruin us. Seriously Logan what were you thinking?" I change my view point to Logan who seemed as stunned as Berrisford. "That's not what's going down here Max he's suppose to testify against Manticore's crimes against **you!**"

Okay still not making complete sense here. "Have you been sniffin' Joshua old primer fumes cause your not making a hell of a lot of sense here." I throw out. He looks ready to combust here. "Max just listen, it's just what you guys need. The court room is going to be on Manticore's crimes against its inhabitants, you! Not on you being people!" I was getting it now.

"So basically people are going to think he's there to talk about how transgenics are a threat when really it's going to be how we were all mistreated by Manticore. That about cover it?" I ask. He nods his head. Logan can't be this damn dumb… "Logan, all Berrisford did was help with the programs. He wasn't in the facility…ever! How can his testimony help us?" I ask.

"I have the knowledge of what they did to you and everyone else here. I can get people to see reason and fact and know that your not criminals but…victims…at least most of you are." He looks to Alec once again. "Plus Logan has agreed here that once I testify he will get me out of the country." Berrisford states.

"And what makes you think this'll work? Once he gets in there they'll only ask him questions that'll cut us down." I remark. Logan seems actually happy about this. "That's why I had him make a special request not to be denied. He will make a public statement that proves you're the victims."

"Well that's cute sugar but how will a national statement help us?" Mole jumps in scaring Berrisford a bit and having him stare a bit at the scaly man. "Problem princess?" Mole asks Berrisford. He shakes his head before stating, "I have many friends in many high places. If some of you were to do 'jobs' for them they would be more than happy to return the favor."

"Oh yeah and what do these jobs consist of?" Mole demands, hands twiddling with the safety on the shot gun. Berrisford for all his will keeps his wits about him which I had to give him credit for. "Probably Merc Work, am I right?" this time Alec asks already having an idea.

Berrisford gives him a cold stare before saying, "I don't know what the jobs are, there's a list of them that I have. Once the job is at a half way point they make a public statement that says how your not criminals and stand next to you." I wasn't so sure here…if this worked and that's a big IF then it could bring in a lot of good press to us and get these loons off out backs.

"And all we have to do is get you to this court house. Why us? If they think you're there to go against us then wouldn't you be praised or something?" I ask. "No because the moment I tell it all, 10 to 1 someone will take a shot at me. I can't risk that so that's why I have two body guards." Berrisford's logic holds merit.

People will want blood if someone higher up the food chain tells them a different story. They'll be hating on him for a moment before the dust settles then they'll starting going after the people in charge. And like any man with money when the shit hits the fan they run…and fast.

Hence Logan sending him far away after this. We'll probably be taking him to the international airport once this is over with for good measure. "So say we do this, how's anyone going to believe that I'M your body guard without getting suspicious?" I ask hands crossed over my chest.

"As far as people know you're my newest PR assistant and **he's** one of my new bodyguards." Berrisford states and still manages to sneer out Alec in reference. Alec still remains silent to all the barbs thrown his way. I wonder when he'll break and hit something or someone.

"Does this mean I have to talk political crap, cause my usual line of work consists of beating people up and stealing from bad whack rich dudes." I look to see his raised eye brow for a reaction. "I'll give you some stuff needed to say, mostly just introducing me and…" he actually gives me the once over.

"Look pretty, but look professional as well. I do have a reputation at stake here. As for you…" he turns to Alec. "You'll be wearing what my other body guards wear but they don't know who you are. One of them believes his girlfriend left him for a transgenic, turns out she just couldn't stand him."

He nearly cracked a smile on that one. "Why not?" Alec had to ask. "Good body guard, lousy boyfriend, hell if I know." He disregards anything further from Alec as he gives us the court room details. And seeing as how he's coming out from under FBI protection we have to get him to that plane that day.

Getting dressed to impress never felt so good and acidic as it did today. I felt ready to pounce and ready to vomit…mainly cause of what I kept hearing. Luckily even though my picture had gotten out it apparently was only to the entrances and exits of the state. I had a fake I.D. off Logan just in case.

Never know when someone will spot you. The I.D. was put in place for when I do get I.D'Ed all I had to do was show credentials that I was my own look-a-like. I thought it was dumb but apparently the only thing dumber than the idea was the fact that these idiotic sector cops fell for it.

Using the suit I wore to the genetics conference, I put most of my hair up in one of those French twists…okay so I had OC put my hair up like that…hey she did a great job on my hair for the wedding for Logan's relative…his brother…cousin-whatever! Alec seemed to like it, either that or business suited women made him hot.

Once we were halfway in Alec whispered so only I could hear, "If this thing works I'll buy you a chocolate bar." I hinted at a smile as he continued, "Then I'll melt it and lick it out of your deepest crevices." I had to fight the rising blush, but the wetness between my legs was unstoppable.

Thank god for panties! Though if he kept it up I was going to soak them…getting my thoughts back in order, I knew he knew how he'd affected me…the tell-tale scent of my arousal was enough to catch his sensitive nose. He inhaled and his eyes got darker. To the untrained eye he made it look like anger, but to my trained eyes he was proud to have turned me on.

It was a turn on for him as well. Seeing Berrisford coming towards us even though it was only 5 feet away…that had been one of our rules, he had to be within 5-8 feet of us at all times. Who knew who all was here. And if White showed up Alec and I had to keep him from seeing us…less he blows our cover.

_Even though we could blow his breeding cult cover, who's going to be more believable, us telling the populace that he's part of a 10,000 year old breeding cult-bent on killing humans…we think or him saying 'there's transgenics among us and there they are', who's going to believe us over him?_

Luckily it's just McKinnley and a few of the court members there. Seeing him though gives me angry chills. Like I want to run and kill him for what he's doing to me and mine publicly, and we've got to stand here and take it till Berrisford gets up there. This'll be torture for us both.

Berrisford makes himself look ever endearing, telling his little story of witness protection program. He's good at making himself out to be the victim, hopefully it'll only help our cause. But some of these things that are being said about US are really testing my will power on sarcasm.

"And never mind that ridiculous brunette whom you couldn't even clearly see on t.v. very well, you'd think she'd be more discrete." You've got to be joking of all the idiotic things to complain about…before I have the chance to let out a remark Alec retorts, "Didn't she get everyone out though?"

One of the court members looks to him with her scary as hell overly done mascara and replies, "Be a dear and just do your job. The help isn't supposed to talk." I reply in my best manner possible, "He's one of the new body guards-" only I don't get to finish. She walks up to me in my little personal bubble, and says, "Honey unless he's worth it in bed he should keep that pretty mouth shut."

Having heard the scary mascara lady Alec asks to speak with me in private…well as private as 7 feet from Berrisford can get. "Calm down she's just exerting her money status around. Probably grew up with nothing but it." It does little to calm my anger but it does help me in regaining my focus.

Going back to Berrisford I see that were about to convene for the court room so we head in that direction. Last time I was here I rode in here on my bike with Bruno before he traded me for a couple of grand. Now it was different and if we didn't get Berrisford to safety we could lose any political standing with him.

Walking towards the doors I see something out of the corner of my eyes, sparking my interest I signal to Alec to keep an eye on Berrisford while I check it out. Going around the corner I move stealthily. Seeing McKinnley talking wasn't a big deal, it was what he was talking about and to whom that had the hairs on the back of my neck standing up on edge. It was none other than White.

Using my extra sensitive hearing I hear the conversation clear as day, "And you're sure she's here?" it's White… "She's accompanying Berrisford today. He's to give a speech on Manticore. It was supposed to generate bad publicity but with her here I'm beginning to rethink his purpose." McKinnley.

"Or maybe that idiot Eyes Only unknowingly set her up for the take down today. Just to be sure I'll have an extra set of men ready on my command." White I can tell is about to leave before the next words leave McKinnley's lips, "To be honest I was beginning to suspect you were developing your fathers… 'attributes'."

I briefly zoomed in to see White's expression. He was barely keeping his anger restrained and I'm guessing that McKinnley was his superior so he had to remain stony. "I don't quite follow." White says. Getting just a step closer to White McKinnley states in lower tones, "I think you know…how else would _**she**_ slip through your fingers…unless you were letting her." I almost felt sorry for White.

_Almost… _"What are you implying…that I'm not good enough?" White's barely managing to keep the lid on his anger. _For a moment my memory slips back to when I first met White, how he'd said 'you're prettier than in your picture'. No way…_McKinnley's direction here is going to get him hurt.

I can practically see White fuming from the top his head. "No, but I have seen her. She is quite the looker, one would think that seeing her in leather and able to actually challenge us would be-" his words get halted as White loses his iron clad control and grabs McKinnley and hauls him into the wall.

"Make no mistake, sir, 452 is nothing but garbage. Yes I will fully admit that she's impressive looking but looks only go so far. She's the enemy and I will not let some slip of a piece of trash…some little girl get the better of me." Releasing McKinnley he backs off. Straightening himself out McKinnley looks pissed.

"Be sure you don't. She is after all, your father's creation, the very thing he left you and your brother for; remember that when you see her...right before you kill her." McKinnley starts to leave before turning around.

White sees this and turns to hear him say, "Oh and White, if you ever pull a stunt like that again…you'll be the one with a bullet in your head. I don't take theses matters lightly. One of our own might even think you have a death wish. Fenostol." Once he left White actually looked scared.

Blurring out of there I saw a small point of advantage to use…if White's male parts were doing some of his thinking I could use that to my advantage then instead of beating him down…kill him. He killed Annie and there'd be no way now of telling how he died if it…well I'd figure out the details later.

Right in front of me however I see a glimpse of White walking out, moving I end up seeing none other than Otto, I take advantage of his moment of surprise and grab him down a small hallway far from White's sight and hearing. "What are you doing here?" he asks me.

"Right now protecting but I need a small favor." He crosses his arms over his chest before remarking, "And you're in a position to ask for one?" I look to him before replying, "I believe your boss plans on trying to stop Berrisford's speech today, or killing him afterwards." This shocks Otto.

"Why would he do that?" he asks suspicious now. "Maybe because his cult boss is McKinnley and the last thing McKinnley needs right now is for Berrisford to speak or us and not against us." This news befuddles him so I lay it out better "Look if you don't believe me then when the time comes after the court session look for me in the south entrance area." I point it out.  
"If White's behind me you'll hear your proof. Then once you do I'll slip past and you just tell him you lost me, that's all. Just when you do keep it to yourself till it can be proven further. Reasonable?" he nods his heads in agreement before we both return back to the main hall way.

Right now I had to make sure this court heard Berrisford. Walking into the room I saw McKinnley but now knowing what -not who but what he really was- I kept my distance. I didn't need him too close to me. The last thing I needed for someone whom even White feared to be standing behind me.

Hearing these comments of 'seeking damages that transgenics create', one of them being from scary mascara lady, "As you've stated before, McKinnley, the crime rate has spiked up since their escape from Manticore. It is my duty as an American to insist on gaining help from other cities and states as well."

'Can I kill her?' My eyes ask Alec… he stifles a tiny growl at what's being said around him before looking around saying with his own eyes 'not in public.' I Sigh for a fraction of a moment at not being able to kill her. She wasn't at Manticore, none of them were, who are they to judge?

Seeing that Berrisford's turn was coming up next to speak and that I had to introduce him I made myself look as calm as possible. The last public thing I did was at TC and they were full of people like me…they didn't want to feed me to the sharks, metaphorically speaking or experiment on me.

I saw my path of what and where I had to be, Manticore training having given me the ability to do this without thought so while my thoughts were mental calculating exits strategies incase this went south, the other part of my brain had my little script for these arrogant pompous's memorized.

Walking up to the podium like thing, whatever they call it in the courtroom, I faced the masses. Taking a deep breath and feeling the room out for a second I look around and try to make sure I don't see White cowering in a corner calling in a surprise team of agents, like he's done it before.

Not seeing him I speak out clearly, professionally and effectively, "And here to talk to the fine and upstanding judge, jury, and citizens, here I present to you Robert Berrisford." I know sounds stupid to be so self conscious about so little, but when everyone_…sans my mate and Berrisford himself…for the most part…_wants to kill you, you can get to feeling a little nervous.

Walking down and keeping myself within 3-5 feet of Berrisford I keep my eyes open while keeping my ears ready for the slightest twitch in the wrong direction. "Members of Seattle I come to you today out from my protection to tell the truth about these Manticore creatures and their scientists."

His words stir whispers among the crowd. Quieting down I can actually hear the slightest gulp coming from…5 feet over, around 2 feet back-McKinnley! Is it me or is he nervous about Berrisford's words? "I was the former CEO of Mercidin Pharmaceuticals. It specialized in cutting edge stem cell research and gene splicing. At least I did till someone planted a bomb under my car." I can feel Alec's_…energy I guess…_radiating through me, _must be a mate thing._

"I barely escaped with my life, but it's who I was doing the work for that tried to kill me. They discovered that I had damaging information on them and that I was planning on alerting the senator. This company was and is Manticore." the crowd began their murmurs again before settling.

"I discovered what they had been creating, growing for nearly 30 years now. They were soldiers, but more importantly, people. Trained at an early age to fight for this country." I started to see some angry faces appear. "These children that I discovered were subjected to this military training." Faces were now growing confused.

"I had decided to stop this program and what they were doing to innocent children when they discovered my plans. I stand before you today not just as Robert Berrisford but as your fellow American citizen trying to do the right thing and stop Manticore." now that statement raised questions.

Mascara lady piped up with, "Mr. Berrisford are you here today to help the transgenics and their corrupt way of life-" Berrisford didn't let her finish. "Didn't you just hear my words?" he replied. She sat back down steaming that she'd been cut off. "These crimes are obviously not done by transgenics but…" he held his hand up and motioned to quiet the people down.

"But by gangs and other ruthless thugs that have been covering Seattle far longer than transgenics have been outside. They use the knowledge that we'll automatically blame transgenics instead of them to go and rob people blind. Even going as far as putting a fake barcode on the back their necks so people would think it was a transgenic." Wow he read the news paper.

"I'm here to bring you the truth. To tell you what I know so the people responsible for these crimes will be put to justice. You've been saying that transgenics are not human, not fit to walk among us. Who are we as American citizens to judge that which we don't understand?" more angry aces appeared and I could hear with my sensitive hearing, Alec taking a slight step closer to me.

"We have been letting the news and media dictate how we view them. Telling us they don't deserve to live, that their fugitives, when really they're human beings…mostly, who just want to live normal lives, same as the rest of us. We've badgered them, even mobbed them and hung them." I hear Alec's knuckles grip just slightly more so in the reference to Biggs.

"That was something that made me sick. To see a defenseless man hung like an animal while a crowd cheered on in his death was morbid." He spoke like he was actually sick and I started to see people subside in their anger and actually listen. Others were silently talking amongst themselves.

This made me worry just slightly, "It took me back to the days when I saw an African American man being hung in a similar fashion just because of the color of his skin. I was ill then at the sight and I've become ill again at seeing what the media encourages. The man that had been hung that day in Seattle, was simply enough just doing his job, earning a living same as anyone else." That sparked flare.

A man who seemed to have Berrisford's wise attitude said, "That job could have been for a human, not a miss-creation of science." Other people agreed, however some didn't and that's where I saw a spark of hope for us. I almost cracked a small smile at seeing people actually retract their prior 'kill trannie' thoughts.

"I hope to never again see or hear about a man or transgenic suffering just from being what he or she is. Yes it was morally wrong to create them but, should they have to suffer for what a government did to them? Made them do? I say its time to make the people responsible pay for their crimes. And it's NOT the transgenics." His says the last piece so definitely to make sure it can't be taken out of context.

Re-editing is a bitch so lucky for us…I hope…Seattle citizens saw this court room chat live. However before I could feel too relieved I saw some guards talking and moving. I began signaling to Alec with small hand movements. I signaled him to keep Berrisford safe and get him to the car to the airport.

Seeing that the court session was breaking up we made our move. He asked once directing Berrisford behind some doors, "What are you planning?" he always knew when I had the 'Disney version' up my sleeve. Seeing the car I open the door so Berrisford can get in before saying, "Making sure we don't have uninvited guests. Make sure the driver rounds the corner to the left leaving out around the parking lot."

Alec seems to be debating this before saying, "Max don't do it, there are too many people in there, LET ME!" but I've already started to jog back to the room McKinnley was just in. Only now I see White there as well. Using myself as a diversion for the time I see a slip of Otto before seeing my turn off point.

_Hope you can keep up Otto…_hearing White yell, "Hold up 452." I take a slow scan to find Otto, hiding in a shadowed out area from White's perspective. "Why so you and your cult loons can sacrifice me? Isn't that next on your wacky snake cult rituals 'to do list'?" I ask. With his gun up we both hear him say, "You have no idea who you're dealing with. We have been around for over a thousand years and were not going to let you ruin all of our hard work and planning."

"Oh right cause I'm suppose to spoil this big evil plan of yours…like I even know what it is." I spit it out like 'what the hell?'. "Before I end you, tell me, is my son still alive?" he demands cocking the gun. "No well I think…what was the-" I run just as I hear the tell tale click of the trigger.

The guns mechanism for firing gives me 1.8 seconds at most to blur out of the path of the bullet. And that's with the distance and how fast his standard issue can fire. Less than 2 full seconds at this rate. Blurring out of the way in record time I blur the rest of the way to him knowing I have very few spare moments before Alec has to leave no matter what out of the parking lot with Berrisford.

I decide to give Otto more evidence by engaging White in a 20 second fight. Hoping that the ass uses his own abilities we trade punches and kicks for around 10 seconds, White and I both get in our hits. I nail White in the face before I get a clear definition of what White's full anger feels like.

I'd thought the Phalenx bitch was bad but when you've got a pissed of White his are seemingly worse. Finding the fire extinguisher I rip it out of its holding on the wall and smash it into his face full force even blurring a little bit to prove to Otto he's more than just human_…you better be watching this Otto…_White recoils but comes back swinging another punch.

I deftly avoid his punch as I nail his midsection. Seeing I have only 5 seconds to leave I hurl the fire extinguisher at him with all my strength aiming to just knock him back long enough to escape. Running past Otto I see him give it some time before he emerges out and asks White what happened. Running at my fullest transgenic speed I hope my timing was accurate.

Running down the last hall I see the car coming around and Alec opening the door for me to jump in. Just making it in, I see Berrisford with a small sweat trail down his brow. "You okay?" I ask him. Looking to Alec in anger and annoyance he replies, "Your little helper refused to leave here without you."

I look to Alec before he says, "Never abandon your unit…the only good thing Manticore ever taught us." I smile before smacking him upside the head. "You could have gotten yourselves caught or killed doing that." I state, he shrugs before replying, "Whom else is going to keep me in line?"

Apparently my smile is what clues Berrisford in. "Your joking right? Do you really think no one else can tell?" I shrug my shoulders before he replies, "Your more than partners in this transgenic thing aren't you?" smiling I say, "Your very perceptive Mr. Berrisford." Looking at the watch on Alec's wrist I see the time.

"We've got 30 minutes exactly till we hit the airport. From there Logan's got some guys waiting to take you to the final flight out of the country." He seems fine with this and we all settle into a comfortable silence…for the next 5 minutes. Alec never could keep his yapper shut.

"So Max what did White have to say?" he asked. I shrugged nonchalantly, "Oh just the usual 'I'm going to end you', 'is my son alive?'." Berrisford gives me a startled, sore look like I'm the bad guy. "Relax, White faked his son's kidnapping, murdered his wife and that's just to name a few." I told him.

He seems to relax somewhat before I finish off with, "We found his son stashed away at their breeding cult's version of Manticore. I got him out and sent him off to live with a relative, where he could grow up and live like a normal kid. It may not be a story book ending but at least he's safe from the cult loons."

Berrisford looks shocked now, "Cult? Say what-you know what never mind don't tell me. I'm better off not knowing. Sim-Alec…" Alec looks to Berrisford shocked that he said his name. "Were you the one that's been helping her with all of these jobs?" Alec looks startled but none the less answers.

"I'll always be there to help her. Whether she likes it or not." Even though he's got the former love of his life's father in the car he still manages to send me a look of love through his eyes. Berrisford sees our exchange and says, "Did you really love her, Rachel I mean?" he asks.

I give the okay look of 'I'm fine with it' before he proceeds, "I loved her before I even understood what love was." He was getting lost now, "Rachel had a special spark about her…" he laughs a little even though the laughter is sad_…probably in memory…_ "I can still hear her play Charlie Brown."

He looks back fond at the memory, I shift slightly uncomfortably… "The way she twirled her hair when she was figuring something out, makes you realize it's the small things you treasure most in a person. So yes Mr. Berrisford I did love your daughter. I just wish I had understood it before…" now the sadness comes yet again. I try to help out by placing my hand on his arm but he shies away from it.

I feel hurt by the gesture but Berrisford puts his hand up to me, telling-not asking-telling me to give it a minute. "Si Alec, I know Rachel loved you, and I can see now that you loved her to, it's that love that you discovered that enables you to love now. My Rachel did that, you gave me another reason to be proud of her."

Alec looks to me this time placing his hand on mine for support. "Exactly. At the time Logan even asked me 'do you think he really cares about her?'. I told him the truth, 'he loved her'. I think it actually shocked him, but not me. I saw it in your actions, in your eyes." He leans forwards actually smiling.

"Just know this I did this court speech in collaboration with Logan and a free trip out of here once done. That and I still want to make her proud of me. So just because I've accepted the love you had for my daughter doesn't mean I've forgiven you." I can see the brutal honestly within his eyes.

Is that how I look when I think of Deck and all he's done to me and my brothers and sister or am I relating the wrong situation here? I hear Berrisford continue, "I still hate you; I just hold pity for you now. You ruined our lives, Rachel may have forgiven you but I haven't." Berrisford's words are the last for the trip to the airport, leaving Alec feeling shitty.

Once there we escort him onto the flight before driving the car back to Logan's safe house. Leaving it there we pick up our bikes and head back to TC. Once inside after our near hour long ride back we both warm up a tad bit…normally I love the feel of my baby's engine purring beneath me but the weather's getting a bit nippy outside, even for my transgenic self.

After a few thoughts for storage for her…my baby of course…in our make shift apartment Alec and I head to HQ to see what's going on. We hear scuffling as we walk in on Logan and Mole in a…fight? Shocked at the sight, it takes Alec and I a full 5 seconds to blur in between the 2 and ask, "Seriously, what the hell is going on and what are you still doing here Logan? I thought you left hours ago?"

Alec and I nearly say the whole thing together but once it got to 'what are you still' it was pretty much me alone. "Answer me." I demand. I'd never thought I'd see the day where Logan had either the stupidity or the brass balls to literally try and take on a transhuman, and not just any but Mole.

He takes back his arms from the transhuman holding him back and says, "Your friend Mole here needs a serious attitude adjustment. I just got some information on a potential cure and the moment I said it he went off!" I barely…barely resist the urge to hit my head against something.

_Its' like he's testing the strength of my will power…_ "I swear now…when it comes to this topic among others, you were put here to test whether or not transgenics can get ulcers." I hear a few snickers behind me and even Alec himself barely resists the urge to snort in laughter.

Logan looks ready to get in defense mood_…like he ever left it…_before saying, "Max it could be a cure for us. I've got the location tagged down to within 10 miles of it." I didn't want to deal with it but I guess I was going to have to. Logan just wasn't getting it, it wasn't the virus anymore.

Not needing my private life to be anymore gossip I signal for both Alec and Logan to follow me. We walk into one of our conference rooms for delegation and I break first, "I'm done. I'm done with dealing with this I'm done with constantly getting your ass out of jams you create." I just lay it on Logan.

Alec just stands there ready to 'escort' his ass out. "Max when this virus gets cured-" I cut him off before he can try to make his argument. "When and if it gets cured I'll still be with Alec. It'll never **change**. Alec is my mate, and I love him. What you and I had was a partnership that almost developed." Alec looks at me with smug pride at the 'love' and 'mate' piece.

"But it wasn't meant to be. I think we found and liked each other initially because we could help each other and because we knew each others secrets, me transgenic, you Eyes Only. We were able to form a bond, and we mistook it for love between man and a woman, when really it was just friendship." He looks broken.

Alec looks like he feels sympathy towards him_…slightly…_ "But Max I love-" I shift my head away to avoid looking at him, he doesn't finish it. "I thought I loved you, I was wrong. It's not love Logan, not the kind I can give you. You need to find someone who can and will." I try to be sympathetic.

But he refuses it. Looking to Alec he grounds out, "You may have her now but mark my words-wait-mates?" he just now caught onto that piece? "Basically for us its like were married_**…for life**_." My body heats up with need at the way Alec says it. The emphasis is clear in his voice as he looks from Logan to me.

His eyes shifting from the menacing but clearly stated 'she's mine', to a smirky, loving, sexy 'your mine'. I want him so badly…and here I thought I'd only ever get this feel during heat… "Point is Logan; we are never going to happen. We appreciate what you do for us but I this is the constant price tag then we don't want it." Alec seems surprised as Logan does by this.

"Fine…" he resides after a moment, "I will continue to help however I can, minus the visits unless necessary." He starts to leave before saying to Alec in lower tones as if I couldn't hear them, "She maybe yours now but mark my words she be mine in the end, mate or not." Alec looks slightly perturbed by this.

Eyes asking permission I nod my head granting it. He grabs Logan by the lapels of his jacket before slamming him into the wall opposite himself. Logan's head gets jumbled for 2 seconds before Alec hauls into another opposing wall before Logan seems to finally be getting his bearings.

Alec humorlessly tells Logan, "How suicidal you must be to think you can take on an X5 **alpha** male for his **mated** female is beyond me. But let me tell you this, you threaten me again in any form or try in any form to take my mate from me and I'll put you through this wall." He adds emphasis by easily smashing his hand through it and effortlessly puling it back out.

I have the urge to step forward and check out the now bleeding wound but remain where I am. This is an alpha male thing and till Alec gives the signal or throws off the right wave of 'mated emotion' or whatever, I don't move. Alec seems to snap back into his regular self and just lets Logan go.

"Remember that whenever you're contemplating something stupid." Now he just sounds like his cocky, smart alecy self. Logan scrambles out just as Alec shuts the door. Leaning on it he says, "Sorry for your wall." He looks a bit uneasy now. I cup his chin before giving a light kiss to his lips.

Taking his hand I pull him to my chair, gently shove him into it before settling myself into his lap, leg to each side of his hip. He seems surprised till I wrap my arms around his head and just hold him. Once his arms are wrapped around my waist I feel the tension leave his body.

After about 5 minutes of calmness he asks, face buried in my chest, "How'd you do that? Make it go away?" I truly don't know I just reacted and did as my body told me to. "Blind instinct, a mate thing." I say, not completely sure myself. I feel him hug tighter needed to feel the reassurance that I'm there with him.

I wrap my arms tighter as well. _I'm here for you Alec…and I'm not ever leaving…_If only you could hear my thoughts.

Review please!

Just click that little button!


	10. chocolate & caldwell part 1

Season 3 ep.7

After Logan's impromptu visit with Berrisford and the way Alec left a dent with Logan's shape in my office wall I needed to get things fixed_…technically need to get them plastered…_and find a way to keep Logan out of TC, but some how he kept sneaking back in. I swear it's bad enough seeing him pop up when I was training in the gym with some of the other X5's and a few of the X6's definitely screamed stalker!

But he didn't see it as a problem, not at all. In fact he saw it as keeping check since he was trying to film our 'surrounding's' as a way of showing norms that we are just like everyone else. He at one point was video taping us while training. It was ridiculous, I asked him at one point, "How the hell is showing footage of us combat training going to improve our cause?"

Needless to say he had no retort and I erased the footage. I made him promise me that when he did edit video tape of us he'd blur out everyone's picture so no one would get spotted by sector cops. My words seem to have gone unheeded as he continued on, video taping even when he was being yelled at by other transhumans and transgenics.

Finally one day nearly a week into it he was trying to video tape us…me… or trying to anyways. He kept getting clipped by other X5 and X6's. By the 3rd clip he was complaining very openly. While I knew the others were just antagonizing him for how irritating he was just videotaping everything even after I told him to stop in my bitchy tone to show him how frustrated we all were.

Fixit had gone up to him and asked him very politely to exit so they could train without worrying about hitting him. His remark, "Thought the X series had lightning fast reflexes?" his comment caught the attention of myself and the tall X5 I had been sparring with just a minute ago.

I could tell Fixit was trying to control her temper but it was just to much. Before she shot out a response I asked the tall X5_…really gotta give him a name…_to pull Logan out. Even though he seemed to hate me, he was helping me avoid the idiot. He literally grabbed him by the arm and hauled it him out.

A part of me felt slightly guilty but another part felt highly relieved. I'd been feeling that more and more lately. Relieved to be around my own more and more. Still earning trust in different areas but feeling more within my own element. It took me a while to remember that I didn't have to worry about showing my barcode, or hiding being just that much stronger, blurring even.

For the first time in a long time I started to put my hair up in pony tails, not afraid to hide who or what I was. It was uplifting. Spending over 10 years hiding your true nature was time consuming and something I didn't see till now…I got tired of it. Going to see OC and everyone at JP was great but had me double checking my back every couples of minutes and relaxing completely only when I got back to TC.

For once I was thanking Manticore for instilling into us on how to blend into society without getting ourselves into a jam. It had saved my life many times; I just wish I could impose the same thing onto Logan. He seemed to think that just because he managed to get in here that he could do as he pleased and still be all primp and proper 'I've got more money than you' on the outside.

He'd asked me earlier at one point to go see if there was anything left to salvage from his place. I'd refused knowing that the security there had gotten tighter when White's team had gone in there and tore the place to bits. According to Logan they shot everything up so there was a mass amount of cleaning and there weren't to many tenants that wanted the place now. I really wanted to tell him that I didn't want to go back to his old penthouse to see if anything was left.

If I did go back there it certainly wouldn't be for his benefit, not after all the constant annoyance with him around TC. I was trying to make him understand that he needed to learn that you earn things around here; they aren't just given to you like upper society did. We didn't role like that.

But back to the subject at hand…watching the X5 haul him out I thought to myself, it wasn't like I could kick him out…one touch and he's dead no matter how much I wanted to do it myself. So I had to let the tall X5 do it for me when Alec wasn't around. I was seriously getting concerned about Logan's mental health and actions around the compound of TC.

He's never acted this way before…at least not to my current knowledge…and never before around me. He did get a little obsessive and depressive when he had the chance to get his legs back to working again through that Manticore doctor. I was so pissed at him for not telling me about the 'Bride of Mengela'.

And then for him to use her instead of telling me…maybe it was good for him to find her 1st though. Seeing those notes of her diagnosis on his mental state…this had me thinking now. Maybe I should get a hold of Asha and ask her what happened during the time I was back at Manticore that changed him so much.

I mean if nothing happened during my stay at Manticore then what changed to make him like this now and did he hide it from me or was I just blind to it? I went through my mental rolodex of moments with him, and really didn't notice anything out of the sort. Sure a few EO missions took focal point…a lot, but does that qualify?

I made a mental note to call Asha later on, by pay phone of course. Didn't need her to give my new number to Logan so he could call or text me 50 times a day, and that's not much of an exaggeration either…which is bad. Sighing out of my thoughts I get myself back on to the task at hand.

I knew I needed some get back time with my girl as well as Scetchy since he was actually at JP today. I couldn't deal with another sneak attack from Logan. He knew I couldn't actually push him out and he was used it to his advantage. Mole said it was only a matter of time till he used it to the point where he was going to prevent me from leaving a room, if only he knew he'd already done that.

Back when I first told him the lie that Alec and I were together…only now that lie was the truth_…in so many wonderful ways. I smiled in thought._ It's funny…I'd never thought that the hateful X5 would be helpful. But once he found out a single touch could kill Logan he relented and on my… 'command' whenever Alec wasn't around to do it himself he was ordered to 'escort' Logan out.

It usually ended with Logan protesting profusely with either the tall X5 or Alec hauling him out. It would have been Mole but he enjoyed doing it to much, I actually felt sorry the one time he did it. Logan was literally escorted with Mole's big baby_…his shot gun obviously…_right in the back it just seemed that Mole was itching to pull that little trigger of his.

So I ducked out giving Cece some of my paper work in exchange for getting her some chocolate. It was rare to come by these days but one of my suppliers had, had a small supply of it. I saw my opportunity and grabbed it all. Granted it was only 4 bars of chocolate and one was a Crunch bar but the taste was exquisite.

When biting into the Crunch bar after so many years I felt myself in liquid ecstasy. It was even better when I bite into the Dove bars. It was nirvana…Alec thought I was having an orgasm and proceeded to 'out orgasm' the chocolate by giving me a chocolate one. It was deliciously amazing. I can remember it as if it were yesterday and not just 2 weeks ago, thanks to my transgenic memory.

_One week ago…_

"_Hey Max what's this 'Dove'?" Alec asked me looking at the confection wrapped in its pretty packaging. I smiled before walking out of our room. We had decided to convert his room into a storage room since it was smaller than mine, plus we did have a lot of stuff now due to what our suppliers were bringing in._

_Anyways…I snatched it up in the blink of an eye and went back to my spot in between the room and the counter where Alec was still standing behind. Baffled he watched as I relished in the savory taste of the silky smooth chocolate bliss. After my reaction I looked at Alec and saw his eyes go midnight dark._

_His normally green hazel eyes looked almost black to my view. Seeing this I literally gulped and started to back up. At first my reaction was in 'oh boy what did I get myself into?', then it was in 'oh yeah…I can handle this'. He blurred before even I could see him move. I was surprised by this._

_Grabbing the confection from my hands he said, "You in the bed. Naked. Now." And without further thought I blurred to our room shedding clothes in my path. Within a minute I hear Alec yelping out 'ouch' before blurring to the room with a small bowl of gooey melted Dove chocolate. _

_He shed his clothes somehow without knocking or spilling the liquid goodness. A feat I was impressed with. Getting onto the bed he gave me simple kisses up and down my body. Kissing my face, my neck, he nipped at my breasts before dripping chocolate around my nipples that sent hot zaps through me._

_Seeing my pleasure and questioning gaze he face quirked into the smirk reserved just for me before ever so slowly dripping the chocolaty mess in between my legs. I yelp out at the warm sensation before he spreads it and licks up and down my stomach. Leaning up he smears the chocolate around my nipple._

_Gasping at the sensations I gripped the sheets, trying to keep myself under some semblance of control. He then takes it upon himself to tease me…mercilessly. His tongue circles closer and closer but never touches my nipple. _What an ass…_I think but that thought gets cut short when his mouth dips lower down my abdomen abandoning my breasts completely._

_He licks my stomach before getting to the gooey mess, he licks my outer lips coated in the goo before diving fully in. The mixture of chocolate and me were now on his lips. The feel of tongue and lips were on me, giving me such amazing pleasure I gripped the back of his head to make sure he couldn't abandon my needs anytime soon._

_He groaned out, because of me or the chocolate I didn't know but it felt mind bending. I for one was not complaining either way. I was getting to the high point before I felt his fingers enter me. I started to grind my hips in time with his hand before I felt the sensation of gooeyness on my lips._

_Surprised I opened my eyes which I hadn't even realized I'd closed, to see Alec hovering above me with his fingers coated with chocolate and my essence. I dart my tongue out to taste test the combination. Licking it from his hands I taste both myself and the chocolate, I couldn't help it._

_I give him the look of utter joy…apparently it had the desired effect and he dove into my mouth with his own. His fingers dove further into me. I moaned at the invasion. Feeling his fingers moving smoothly in and out while his mouth made sweet love to my own mouth was incredible._

_Unable to take the sensations even thought part of me wants to have it never end, I beg him for completion. "Please Alec…I want you to…"I couldn't finish due to his fingers curling into a point my mind couldn't process. "What's that Maxie…? You want me to what?" he teases into my ear._

_I can't process thoughts right now, his voice, the words coming out of it, I can see why he had a long line of women who wanted to jump into his bed. But now that he was forever in mine I wasn't letting him go. Vaguely I managed to wonder if the chocolate was getting inside me till he answered my wondering thought._

"_I love licking you clean…__**my mate…**__" he breathed it into my ear before gently nibbling on it. I nearly had an orgasm off that statement alone. The rest of the night I learned chocolate was a beautiful thing to have. However I made sure to keep the other 2 so I could have something to bribe Cece with. Alec protested but that didn't last to long. I made sure to keep him plenty occupied._

_Present…_

Riding my bike through the back streets of Seattle that I knew like the back of my hand I got there without problem and in record time to. Hiding my baby in the alley behind a dumpster I texted Alec on my new phone…he'd gotten it for me just a few days ago when I smashed my other one in my office wall due to Logan's stupidity.

At least the ass didn't have the new number. Letting him know I'd made it there safely he texted back 'you better get home safely to, love u'. Smiling at his text I put my cell back in my jacket pocket before going into JP from the back entrance. Spotting OC by her locker as Normal was handing her deliveries I quickly blurred over to her hiding among the many lockers.

"PSSST!" I tried to be subtle but it wasn't exactly my strongest suit. I managed to get OC to the back room without any one spotting us. Hugging my girl I was about to start talking to her before I heard the news come on as one of the JP employees put the volume up a bit higher.

"This is the afternoon we are with the right Reverend Terry Caldwell and today he is accepting calls with those of you at home to speak your thoughts and views on the transgenic threat to our great city live TV." The speaker announced. This caught our attention as we peaked out our heads out from the back room.

Listening and seeing him down transgenics once again was too much for me. "It is clear that no matter how we look at it transgenics are nothing more than an abomination to the world as we know it. They are simply another mistake and another non human organism created by the scientific community." His words were hurtful.

Part of me wanted blood… not just for what he said but for the fact that I don't have that power of persuasion over people the way he does. Its assholes like him that make it damned near impossible for us to show people that we really are like everyone else. He got me so angry sometimes.

"And to make matters worse even our own populace is starting to be converted to accepting these animals as people, when it's clear their no where near even being on the level of a human and more like animals, even if that These things are stamped with a barcode on their skin when they come off the assembly line." I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stick up.

"They were never meant to exist, in this lifetime or any other. And to think that people are actually coming out now and telling people their not that bad. Clearly these people are deluded or have been brainwashed by the scientific community." I rolled my eyes at his utter stupidity.

If anything he's brainwashing people into believing were monsters, or even worse, on the bottom of the god damned food chain! IF THAT! "No sane person would think that these creatures are good in any way." I wanted his blood so bad I could taste it…wait that was my own blood.

Checking my lip I realize that in an effort to remain hidden and to keep myself from yelling at him through the t.v. I split my lip with my teeth. Oh Alec will have a field day telling me I have to relax more often. Touching my tongue to my lip I taste my blood and dig my teeth harder trying to use the slight pain as a distraction for what he's talking about.

_I hate people who hated! Scetchy's right, there's too much negativity in the world!_ "Now we will start to take in callers we want to hear all of your thoughts and opinions regarding the transgenic threat currently taking over Seattle. Now remember don't hesitant with your response be honest, you won't be condemned for your thoughts." He states as the first caller decides to pop on the line.

I could tell immediately this was the 'preachy church lady' on the news the last time and she in her cheerful voice condemning us all, "Oh you couldn't be more right Reverend Terry Caldwell. These things that people are calling the monsters of our time are certainly correct in their thinking."

_I was done, I wanted to find the 'cheery church bitch' and knock her out…_ "These things are here are being talked about like their human, like they actually have rights. It sickens me that people would be so…misguided as to think that these things are human. Animals may not have souls but at least God had a plan for all living things. He never mentioned having a plan for them, they were never meant to grace this earth."

I wanted to tell her where to stick it…to tell her to shove her church laden words up her ass. I turned around to tell OC what I was thinking when I saw her on the phone looking at the TV still. Scrunching my face up I mouthed 'who you calling?', she just held up her finger for me to wait and to look at the screen.

After 'cheery church lady' was done I heard another ringing sound. He answered, "And what might your views on the transgenic threat be?" he seemed calm and all around in control before I heard OC's voice filter through the speaker on the sides of the screen, "What in the hell are you trying to sell boy?"

He seemed perplexed but still tried to look calm. "I have no idea-" OC didn't let him finish. "I really hate haters, you know. And for people to be hating on transgenics just for existing when only about fiftyish years ago my ancestors were treated the same way." her words were surprising even Caldwell.

He seemed to be hinting at something off the camera, for what I didn't know. "I happen to know a few of these some called 'monsters', their some of my best friends. And you're going to hate on them just for being alive? Who the hell declared you god? Who gave you the right to judge?" her words boomed off the speakers.

Go OC, she was livid. I'll tell you what boy when OC got pissed she let you have it. Her inner bitch came roaring out. He was now looking nervous and I could tell he was inching his hand closer and closer to hit the call end button. "You just insight fear and anger into people just so you can make more dough!" it was almost comical considering she was gesturing with her hands but he couldn't see.

"You think the transgenics asked to be here? To exist? To be hunted down like animals? Hell the way you talk your next target will be the doc's who work they asses off everyday just to help people. Seriously, you think they asked to be fugitives? In a world that's cold, bleak and for the most part miserable?" his hand was getting close and OC could now see it clear as day.

"They didn't ask for any of it! If you really need someone or something to blame it on think Manticore, their asses created them. The transgenics you speak about are people like you and me who just want to-Caldwell if you know what's good for you; you will NOT hit that call end button! I'm talkin' now you listen!"

She scared him away from that button I held my hand over my mouth to prevent myself from bustin' out laughing at his facial expression. "The transgenics are just trying to live normal lives same as the rest of us are, just trying to get through day by day, sounds pretty freaking normal if you ask me." He actually pulled at his collar uncomfortably. Like steam was coming out.  
"And yet here you are passing judgment on another being." He looked highly uncomfortable and was now making no bones about trying to get the camera off him. "And for the record, if anyone held even a shred of humanity in them they'd find the source to be angry at, not the PEOPLE Manticore created but the parties responsible for creating them."

OC was on a role and I was so proud to be her friend, "Transgenics didn't ask for anything. They just want to be left alone." OC's final and parting words were the last anyone heard due to Caldwell trying to come up with a retort to her statements regarding transgenics. "Well apparently there's even some misguided misfits on the lines tonight, well be right back after this break." The show went to commercial.

I hugged OC and thanked for her words even though I hadn't asked for anything. "Hey OC's had that stuff on her chest for a while. It may not be as poetic as Logan's feelings are but at least I ended up getting my words spoken to those who are total nut jobs bent on trying to hurt you. Sides you my boo, and we look out after one another." We hugged and I felt things slip away.

"Definitely…" I agreed. Seeing the messengers look to the back where we were at we stepped out. Once they saw us we heard a small clapping begin. OC did have a way with people. But they were looking at both of us…Sky came up to me, held out his hand and said, "Thank you for having my back all this time."

I shook it as he smiled. Looking around Scetchy came up and gave me a hug. It hadn't occurred to me that I'd get this type response after the incident here. Once the hug ended he said, "Thanks Max…and thanks OC."I looked perplexed; OC just looked satisfied with her arms crossed over her chest.

Looking at Scetchy he said, "When OC told me about you…" he rubs to the back of his neck, "I'm sorry about all my transgenic comments before. All I had seen was the 'media monster' before I realized it was you and Alec. OC made me realize that it's not what the TV says I should believe but what's in my heart, just thought you should know." I wanted to cry.

"Yu are my friend Max, you and Alec both. Yeah you're a revved up transgenic but your also someone whom I know would have my back in a heart beat, especially considering you have. I'm proud to have you as a friend Max. Call me 'trannie lover'!" I hugged his weed loving ass.

"Oh Scetchy, your one of the few people out there, in our corner these days, thank you so much…" before I could say anything else Normal came out and spoke up, "To be completely honest missy miss, we're all in your corner." Everyone nodded…with the exception of the girl who was trying to date Alec.

"And we'll do anything we can to help you. You kept us all safe from that revved out of their gourds group that night. I'd be honored to help you out in a jam. You kept us all safe that night; even when there was a lot of tension between us, what ever you need is at our disposal." Wow…Normal…had I been in heat that would have turned me on…sorta.

If anything it reminded me of when I did go into heat around him. Not a pretty sight, thank god OC was there for me. Nodding my head I held out my hand for a hand shack same as Sky had done for me. Shaking it I heard a voice that we thought we'd wouldn't hear for the longest time.

Everyone looked to see Herbal Thought coming into the place. Shocked as we were to see him he was shocked to see the display of Normal and myself shacking hands. "Jah never give a man more than him can bear. Max I know who you are and my words hold more meaning now. You were meant to do great things."

Shock by his statement I see the crowd dispersing as OC, Scetchy and I go to say 'hi'. Hugging him each…well Scetchy does the man hug…we soon settle back into life as it used to be. "So how was your trip to Jamaica?" I ask nibbling on some chips. He'd taken a trip back to his home land when his girl left him for another.

"Trip was good, scenery was lovely, but the bigger towns, not so good. Hal completed buildings, and the lovely thing there was the lush greens. I feel more in touch with my self now as a Rastafarian." He replied grabbing a sandwich. "How'd you find out?" had our news gone international?

"Once our plane landed back here I saw the news of what had happened. I'll admit I was a bit angry at the fact that you couldn't tell us…but after much thought it occurred to me you may have wanted to but the fear of how we would react prevented you." I nodded my head in agreement.

Knowing they all had a few hours to kill after work I decided to invite them over for a few hours into TC using our back entrance. I used my bike to go back first while I gave OC detailed instructions which I knew were completely safe as long as she had them. Don't get me wrong I love Scetchy and Herbal.

But Scetchy is a little off, and Herbal did just get back home. Getting some paper work done I heard the commotion outside. OC and Scetchy were already known so they were let in with no problem, hell even Mole smiled at seeing them. With OC's support and Scetchy's news giving the transgenics good lighting they were both appreciated and welcomed in the place.

Granted Herbal had never been in, he still received 'love' knowing he was with them. He shock hands with Mole and didn't look at him any differently than he did with Scetchy. He fell into the pace around him easily. I smiled and nearly teared up at seeing my friends, my closest outside family here with me.

I had their support and it felt great. When I saw Logan peaking his head by OC and Scetchy he actually had the gull to say, "Shouldn't you be getting going by now? The toxins in here will make you sick." OC just looked bored before saying, "Right back at you." while ignoring Logan.

Scetchy remarked, "I get it dude she's hot, trust me I've known her for longer than you but you might as well face the facts that she's gone. And she's very happy where she is." Wow…every now and then something Scetchy says makes me remember why I love the goof so much.

"Sides Alec gives it so GOOOD to her in bed, and every place else." Then his mouth runs of with him…strong arms wrap around me from behind. I instinctively know their Alec's. Relishing in the feel him behind me he asks, "I take it you had a good day today?" he nibbles on my ear as he breathes his words.

Yes I'll admit it's hard to look serious and tough when you're purring at your mates love bites in front of HQ but I couldn't resist encouraging him when he bite the sensitive underside of my barcode. It was so nice to have a sensation there that did have a negative under toned feeling.

"Lets go into my office I have a surprise for you." Giddy…yes I said it giddy at the prospect of a surprise he leads me in. He goes to his desk to pull out a vial of stormy looking liquid. "I did some research the last few weeks…and found out how to get rid of the virus." I was confused and astonished.

"How would you have done that? Anyone that's tried to help needed a blood sample, you never asked or took one so how-" he put his hands up in defense to calm me down before replying, "One of the X5's worked with the Manticore doc's on it. Found out abut your situation with Logan's constant nagging and decided to help out." he replied giving me the neutralizer for me.

I was shocked, "Yeah he said that it'll destroy the effects of the virus and prevent them from ever replicating again. You should take it, I had to give the transgenic responsible for putting it together all completely new lab equipment. It was VERY hard to come by." I couldn't believe it.

"So this is it. I take it and I can touch Logan." I say carefully. His eye color shifts at my words but he nods his head yes nonetheless. "Perfect! How long does it take to work? The quicker I can kick Logan's ass out the better." His eyes shift colors again as he cracks a smile.

Syringe in hand he's ready to inject the neutralizer in me. I mentally jump for joy before seeing the look on Alec's face. Mate or not he still feels threatened by Logan. Time to make him realize Logan's definitely NOT the man of my dreams, or even the man that owns my heart.

Walking from the desk where Alec was leaning against to the door I strutted slowly over to it, locked the locking mechanism before turning around and slowly shedding my clothes, piece by piece, step by step. First went my gloves, then my boots, after that my pants and shirt followed. As I'm moving I hear the syringe fall to the floor by Alec's booted feet_ …surprised it didn't break_…but that falls to the back of my mind.

He was completely astonished and well captivated by my 'cat walk'. Coming up to the desk in only my bra and panties which I realized were actually the panties he bought me. I leaned over the desk on my stomach 1st and asked my mate to take me. To make me his, the way nature intended.

He stripped so fast, if it weren't for transgenic balance he would have certainly have tripped over his own feet and crashed. Coming up behind me he pulled me back against himself before touching me feverishly all over. I couldn't stop the cries from escaping my mouth as his explorations.

He pinched my nipples to pointy peaks full of desire as liquid ecstasy pooled between my legs below. I was getting light headed already and he wasn't even in me yet. Pushing me back down onto the desk he moved the piece of fabric over just enough to slide himself deep into me from behind.

I felt the breathe leave me at the intrusion as Alec grunted in relief at having little Ale at home inside me. He started to gently pump at first, letting me get accommodated to his length from behind. After only a minute I wanted him all, hard, fast and deep.

Turning my head just enough I demanded of him, "Give it to me…" however I knew it was the combined effects of the demand from me and my next submissive gesture of pulling my hair out of the way so he could mark me even from behind that would get him riled up and oh was I right.

He hauled me up against him before slamming himself into me full force. My breath was gone as was the power in my legs as he continued to use his strength and stamina to plow into me like a jet engine from behind. He was going so fast and hard that I couldn't focus on anything but the mounting pleasure.

He was whispering something in my ears that flew past my understanding. His thrusts were growing stronger and somehow deeper than before. I started to hyperventilate when his fingers joined the mix upfront and caressed my nimble little nerve endings. I was going to crash and fast with all the overwhelming pleasure.

And then I felt him grow just a slight fraction more, indicating his own release, but he was holding it back. It took a full 3 seconds to realize he wanted me to come first. And with that piece of knowledge I contracted around his member…HARD! He released himself into me in near pained pleasure.

I only knew this due to his whimper of pain mixed with pleasure. He muffled the rest of his pleasure by biting down on the skin of my neck beneath my barcode. I had never felt such a sensation before in my life. It was…his bite had driven me speechless…for all of 5 seconds that is.

I was only able to get out a barely audible, "Ah…ah!" my mouth forming an O as I came…hard. Feeling the scalding hot heat that spoke of his own orgasm was amazing, not to mention how it felt like a damned cork went off inside of me. A few moments later we came down and slowly fell to the floor, making sure to not alert anyone to what we had just done.

After a few minutes we were able to talk, "We need to do that more often." He huffs out, while stroking my arms. Feeling his lips graze the back of my neck I purred out my contentment. "We should get dressed…we do have work that needs to get done…once I remember what it is." I groggily stated the last part out.

He laughs a little before kissing the bite mark and sits himself up. Grabbing his shirt he slowly gets dressed, same as myself. Once were fully dressed we leave the office while trying not to be noticeable in the 'we just had mind blowing sex' category. However Joshua's statement of, "Max smell like Alec." Kinda blew our 'sorta there' cover. I blushed madly.

Alec just smiled smugly before saying, "Josh, no sex talk in HQ man." However not fully getting it Joshua replied, "Didn't say sex, just said Max smelled like Alec. Alec said sex." His grin said it all. He knew what he'd said and was getting Alec to admit to it. Alec held up his hands in mock defense.

"Touché…touché. Still though no sex talk in HQ man." However Mole intervened. "Ha, what a load, like you don't brag bout your lady when she isn't here." Now Alec was using cut off motions to shut him up. I was smiling to myself while looking at our supply orders when I heard Dix say something about the news.

"Hey guys come check this out." going there we all saw believe it or not Reverend Terry Caldwell. "Turn up the volume." I said. Dix did it and on came the news, "After today's earlier live show the profound Reverend Terry Caldwell was abducted from his studios today before he even had the chance to go home."

The news reporter said making half the transgenics around me say a range of things from 'good riddance' to 'had it coming' to my favorite 'OC rocked that segment with him!' it was totally unexpected and I nearly laughed with it. "Yeah, OC did good for us…for us all." I said looking back and finding OC amongst them.

She was getting high praise from the other transgenics and transhumans there with us. I was proud to be her friend. I had no comment so I walked away till I heard the news reporter say, "Its quite obvious whose responsible for this after the live show he had today..." _she better not blame it on us…_

"Transgenics…" I clench my hands in anger over their blind ignorance. Just because we hate him does mean we're stupidly going to go after him. That would be dumb after what he just said about us. "This dramatic footage was caught on tape." The reporter said. As soon as the footage was shown I was in shock.

It truly looked like transgenics had taken him however there was something about their movements that stunned me. And then I got a look at their faces as they flashed by the security cameras. "Oh no…" it was those Phalanx asses that beat me down at the dig site when I went looking for White's son.

"It's those no-pain, no-gain snake cult freaks." I say aloud. I heard Alec grumble out, "Damn it…sons of bitches…" it hit me like a ton of bricks, McKinnley, White, the court room meeting… "They did it on purpose to escalate the situation." Alec looks to me along with a few others.

Turning around I address the room, "At the court room Berrisford spoke for us in front of everyone. In the room was one of White's no-pain, no-gain cult boss loons. It was McKinnley. I can assure you that he probably set this whole thing up cause those guys…" turning around I point to the screen.

"Are the same ones White sent orders to fake his son's kidnapping so he could join the breeding cult." Looking back I see the connections being made. "And you recognize them how?" Alec asks. "Logan found a lead on the kidnapping, gave me the address to the area." Mole interrupted.

"Oh this doesn't go anywhere good…" Lowering my eyes just slightly I reply back, "We thought they were transgenics as well. Figured I'd give them the 'you gotta lay low speech' and get the kid back. Turns out it was a set up. White told them to take his son and keep him till the time was right…or something."

Alec motions for me to keep going, "I confronted them but their skills weren't Manticore in the slightest, they didn't even grunt when I hit them…they took off with Whites kid and those guys in the footage up there are them." I bring it back to the point at hand. I left out the part where they handed me my ass.

_Can't have TC thinking an o'niner can't handle her own…I'll tell Alec later_. "So what do we do? Let these asses think we jacked Mr. Self-righteous-I hate transgenics-and pay me while hating them to'!" Cece came up around Mole asking or more like demanding. I just shock my head no.

"Can't…as much as it pains me to say this…" I start to tunr my head back to the monitor and it seems Alec is catching onto what I'm about to say. "Max don't say it please don't say it." He almost sounds like he's irritably begging me. _How is it that I've already grown to know him so well to know his tone of voice?_

"We have to save him." I can already hear the protests. Alec calms everyone down, "Whoa hey I'm sure Max has a logical reason for saying that." He looks to me with 'this better be one hell of a reason'. "If the familiars kill him we get blamed automatically. So far there hasn't been one drop of 'dead' human blood dropped by a transgenic." I can see its going to take some convincing.  
"If they kill him it could become the reason they've been looking for to come in here with everything they've got and take us down. We're faster, highly intelligent and stronger than they are…but we're not impervious to bullet. One shot to the head or the heart and were dead. We can't give them that reason." I look back to Dix and Luke seeing the understanding in their eyes.

"Max there's no guarantee he's even still alive, and if we do go in who's to say how guarded up he is against us. These are the familiars who want us dead just as badly as the trannie haters out there do." Mole says trying to reason with me for once. But I know the score with these asses.

"They won't…he's helping them." This has Alec stumped. "How so?" he asks. "He's their voice, he hates us just as much as they hate us. They need him to further the broadcasts. They probably only took him to send a message because of the court room bit with Berrisford."

Alec's putting it together now. "How do we find him then?" unfortunately there's only a few people I know of who can find the guy. Turning to Dix and Luke I ask them, "Anyway you can follow the get away car through the hover drones from the point of where it was last seen?"

Dix shacks his head, "I'm good with computers Max but the software we have isn't sophisticated enough even for that. We'd need better hard drive systems to handle that kind of hack into the hover drones not to mention keeping Seattle police off the trace and keeping the trace from over loading the systems."

His words aren't comforting cause we all know of one guy who does have those types of systems and he's probably still suffering from Alec throwing him into the wall…like he didn't have it coming. "This is gonna suck…let's go before I change my mind." It's like Alec can read my thoughts.

Getting the right information together we drive on over to Logan's current digs at Joshua's old place. Knocking on the door we waltz right in like usual. Spotting Logan on the computers he asks, "What you want to make a dent of me in my own walls?" "These are the borrow walls of Joshua remember that." Alec bites back.

"You have that 'Logan I need a favor' look on your face." I remember when he last said that…when I needed credentials to get into that genetics conference…it seems like so long ago. "We'll pay you back." I reply. Looking like his interest has been peaked he asks folding his hands in front of him, "And how are you to do that? I don't' recall Jam Pony paying very well."

So he was playing this angle was he…well 2 can play that game. "I'll do one of your Eyes Only missions as long as Alec's there to be my back up. We have a deal?" I ask folding my arms over my chest. Seeing the slight shift in his eyes, as most males do when their eyes are drawn to the breast area, Alec reacts.

Stepping partially in front of me he says, "I'll be happy to put a dent into these walls as well. This is business nothing more so keep your eyes off of what's mine roller boy. I won't say it again." I hate to admit it but Alec turns me on when he's being all dominate with other guys when it comes to me.

I touch his arm and sense the calming shift as he steps back and let's me handle the situation. Stepping forward I ask him, "Do we have a deal?" its simple yes or no. he tries to make us sweat it out by asking to give him a minute to think about it. We stand around for a good 5 minutes before he shrugs, "Sure. I guess I could but you have to do my mission first."

Snorting Alec and I both protest, "We need ours done first or else the target could be killed." I shout out. He crosses his arms and holds his ground. Remembering the anti virus that Alec gave me that I still had in my jacket pocket I look to Alec to motion to him into the kitchen.

Giving Logan a fake smile I excuse myself and go into the kitchen. "What's up?" he asks in low tones. I pull the anti virus out and ask, "How long before this stuff goes into effect?" seeing my train of thought he replies back easily, "Only a few minutes same as it did to become active within your body."

He begins to prep the liquid to be injected into me…however there is no syringe around…damn. Seeing the light bulb going off in his head I hear him reply, "Be right back." He said before he decidedly bolted out the kitchen door and out of the house. "Oh so we're working alone till he gets back hun?" Logan asks.

I roll my eyes at him and decide to tour the house for anything useful for me. Hey I did use to be a cat burglar…but there was none. Maybe I could take a look around his old place…I wonder if the penthouse has been renovated since White's little untimely visit? My thoughts get disrupted upon hearing Alec running back in. Meeting him in the kitchen again we inject the anti-virus into me.

Not feeling anything bad happening we presume success and walk back into the main room where Logan is. "So I managed to find the last known area of your target in sector 6, didn't find anything on the vehicle with him in it leaving the area. He's somewhere in there." Sector 6 isn't to big thankfully.

It's nearly as small as sectors 2 and 5, granted this is by hundreds of square feet compare to the rest of the sector in Seattle. "So the last piece is by the sector check point." It's more of a statement than a question. I walk around and think to myself of who I know of in my travels from that area that could help me.

Picking up my phone I dial a nearly long forgotten number. "Yeah." He answers. "Hey it's Max I'm calling in on a favor if you've got the intel." I say getting right to the point. He isn't going to like to hear from me. Hell when I first got out of Manticore I did try to pick his pocket one time.

"Wow never thought I'd hear from you again. After you ditched us for that group of misfits. What do you want?" he grumps out. knew he'd be pissed… "I guarantee that you'll never hear from me again after this. Sector 6 is yours under guard control and what not, what can you tell me about…"

I grab the papers that has the vehicle description and give it to him. "Have you seen it in the last 48 hours?" I ask. "Yeah I have actually. Vehicle came round here as a matter of fact and settled itself behind the gates of that old computer tech plant that went belly up when the pulse hit." Great.

This aught to be fun…maybe when we get his holy assholeness out then we can snatch some hard drives for Dix and Luke as well. See if anything got left behind. "Thanks." I reply genuinely. "We're even now Max. I don't want to hear from you again." He replies very seriously. "You won't…thank you Lucas."

Don't get me wrong Lucas is a decent guy but I made the mistake of picking his pocket one time after I joined his little gang down in sector 6. I didn't last long since 1, I picked his pocket, and it hadn't been a smart move at all. And 2, I ran off when I thought Lydecker's people were closing in on me.

Turns out it was just the SWAT that came in. I hadn't recognized their uniforms in time and ran out before I could try and help him and rest of the gang out. Anyways…hanging up the phone I give the location to Alec as we head out the door, but Logan stops us on the way out.

"I'll see you…both tomorrow to help me out on my mission since you've got your guy." Grateful for the cured virus I signal to Alec that I've got this one, blur over and haul Logan out of his seat. He freaks out in stunned surprise as he realizes there's skin to skin contact.

But he gets even more surprised when he notices he's not going into convulsions. Looking to me he asks, "How?" I drop him back in his chair and reply, "The how isn't important. What is important is that before we help you with yours we need to handle ours first before the familiars decide to kill him."

He's to stunned to respond. I walk out of the house side by side with Alec in tow, smiling the whole way. "Come on Alec we have an asshole to save." I say in good humor getting a laugh out of him. "Max you should man handle Logan more often he needs it." he says leering at me…**badly**.

I smile as he revs up the car we used to get there up. _This should be an interesting save if I do say so my self…saving an asshole to protect our own kind…how messed u is this?_

To be continued…

Please Review…!


	11. massage therapy & caldwell part 2

Recicup: thanks I enjoy processing this from max's view point. The only negative thing is that we don't get to see what the bad guys are doing but it at least adds more mystery into what their doing! And I'm glad you enjoy the purring duo! I enjoyed that one myself, plus alpha alec is hot!

I hope you all are enjoying this. I've got the next 2 chapters done once my editors get through proof reading them. So read and review!

Oh FYI there is a smut scene so be warned!

Season 3 ep.8

We went back to TC first so we could get much needed supplies, guns, ammo, or in my case knives that we would need. Guns may have been my Achilles heel in weapons but knives were my newest best friends. Especially these Sais that Alec had somehow through his contacts managed to procure. Long, triple bladed and deadly.

We stocked up on our weapon of choices; he grabbed his Glock while I grabbed my strap –on for the knives. Putting everything in place we give Dix the other piece of intel needed to use to find his possible location and close in on the source. "The warehouse is fourteen and three quarters of a mile away from the sector check point." I took the piece of paper with the location out of his hands.

Seeing his concerned look I ask him, "What's wrong?" he speaks up, "I'm not sure its worth it to do this…and I'm not the only one to think so. Mole agrees with me." I knew this was to come out eventually. Sighing I turned to see Mole and a few others look to me so I explain.

"Look I hate the guy as much as the rest of you and logically speaking we should kill him ourselves and take the win…" Mole interrupted. "So why are you and princess going to go save the ass?" _I've been asking myself this at a few points to Mole…_ "Because if they kill him we get blamed for it." Plain and simple.

Mole doesn't seem to accept this and asks, "If you ask me I think your love for humans has weakened your transgenic side. They want us all dead Max. It's as plain as day, why can't you see that?" _oh I do see it Mole…it's on our freaking door step…metaphorically and literally._

"I do see it Mole. But I also see the growth in support for us. We have a chance to win the war through the media alone. And this could be the first step towards that. We save this ass from those dicks and we just might be able to gain the public support we need. People will ask why we didn't kill him when we had the chance. They'll question their 'hate belief'." _Well I hope they will. And is it me or did that 'ass from dicks' statement sound wrong?_

Walking away from the conversation I found Alec as well decided on taking the bikes over the sector check points, leaving Mole and Cece temporarily in charge, as we usually did when both of us were out on a 'mission'. It took us 4 hours to get to the location, but it did give me time to get some precious time back in on my baby.

The last sector check point was going to be tough. Because it was so small it was mostly covered with local cops from local families, not the corrupt ones we were used to dealing with. And these guys didn't like other po-po's or any sort 'pissing in their pool' as Alec deemed it.

Getting up to the gate was one thing but getting through without the proper clearance was another. They were strict in that sense considering they preferred to do things more by the book. If your sector pass was fake you paid the price heavily, and there was no paying off the cops either.

No these guys were strict due to the fact that they were a small sector and run by the local cops, they were also waiting for the opportunity to pounce as well. Anything small was blown up and dissected. So we had to tread carefully here. Even I wasn't a fan of coming through here...regular bike or motorcycle.

Shoot I'd rather take my chance with The Ryddim Kids and their little gang war on Rydin' Forties turf. I'm not that allergic to yellow tape but I am getting a strong allergic reaction to stupid laws, corrupt cops and local po-po's. Anyways…as we approached the check point I for once hoped to whatever deity was out there that these guys would let us through with little hassle.

We stopped and got checked. I was beginning to think this wasn't going to work for a moment seeing the locals near by scurry their kids inside seeing the 2 outsiders dressed in mostly black, riding a black ninja and a green Duke. I'm sure we were their essence of 'bad folk'.

_God my verbal skill thinking is getting off track…_once passed we ride through to the portion of town we're looking for. Stashing the bikes we split up using our cells as a way of communicating. I mental store each guard and his rotational position before mentally cataloging everything else.

Not seeing an easy entrance on the ground I look around back to see if Alec found anything useful. Seeing him as I round the corner I quicken my approach as I see he hasn't been spotted…same as me. "You get anything?" I ask. "Yeah come check it out, you'll love it." Curious I follow.

Seeing he's brought me to the farther outreach of the complex without being seen he points me outward at least 100 meters. I use my vision to zoom in on the area. So far nothing seems out of place…till I see the steam coming from what's probably a drain in the ground.

Focusing back in I look to Alec and see the wheels turning in his head. "Lovely. We haven't traveled around in a sewer in how long?" I ask sarcastically. "It's an older system which probably means it's got an old line that comes up in several different parts of that building." His logical is sound but…

"And since there's no way from the outside, what was your plan?" I ask hands on hips. He looks off before saying, "Top of my head here. Get Dix to send us a picture of the map of the systems on our cells, piece them together with the layout in our heads along with the guard rotations…" the rest was left unsaid.

It was a good idea, by evening's end we should be inside and hopefully taking the ass back home, un-unfortunately-harm. We send the call back to Dix for what we need and the location of where the place is, all possible entrances in the place and the closest entrance to get in the underground systems.

It takes him about 30 minutes but within the hour we have everything drawn out, literally drawn out. Going into the older groceries store, we grabbed necessary food and even some arts drawling stuff so we could map it all out. The only person who even talked to us besides the cashier was a small, fragile older lady.

She seemed sweet enough…till she spoke. "You folks looking for the arts and crafts for your kids?" the words shocked me out of my thoughts; especially considering she was the 1st person…none cop wise…to talk to us. Without thinking and knowing we needed an excuse for the kid like arts stuff we were buying I replied, "Yes."

To my utter shock Alec replied likewise at the same time. We both had the look of 'ummm….okay…weird…right?' on our faces. The older lady proceeded to talk to us as if we hadn't looked to each other. "Oh I remember those days, buying your kids clothes for school and school supplies…" the way she was going on had a small weird pit form inside of me.

Like I was missing something but I didn't know what...and Alec's expression mirrored my own. "So how long you been married?" she asked. I remembered we'd been mated and mated for us was like marriage so… "We just recently got married. The supplies are for when our kids, when we have them, need them. We're really planning ahead on this due to the economy."

Alec's answer was surprising to us both. "Oh so sweet…" Turning to me she asked…and this is the not so sweet part… "So when are you due dear?" I didn't know the gestational period for transgenics. Was it the same as regular humans or not. My none immediate answer provoked her line of insinuations.

"What kind of mother doesn't know the conception of her own child's birth date?" she demands hands now crossing over her chest in disapproval. Her demeanor made me remember the ones on some of the old Manticore drill instructors that demanded an answer and now.

"Well I…" I could come up with anything, I honestly didn't know the 1st thing about babies…just about where they came from and that they required a lot of attention and food. "Forgive my wife miss; she's prone to the occasional brain fart." Alec said having now put the supplies we needed in the cart I was un-wantingly havening to tow around_…I hate carts!_

"You young people should know better these days. And where are your rings?" she asked suddenly grabbing my hand seeing no rings at all. I looked to Alec for assistance. He looked ready to spout off the next excuse but she cut him off, "Are you really married?" she then demanded.

I was stuck. I wanted to just pay and go. "Please child at least tell me your baptized." She asks me. Again I'm clueless. I don't know any of these religious aspects. Only that certain cultures are so fanatical with their beliefs they end up destroying lives. Upon no answer she grabs my shoulder.

Leaning her head up she says out loud, "Please lord forgive them for not being under your immediate care! These are your children to so please bless them with your strength and make them see the light!" her voice was getting a little to high for my liking and starting to attract unwanted attention to us.

I thanked the lady for her 'fanatical praise' of us, before we hit the check out line and tried to pay as fast as possible. However the young girl was so a taken back by seeing Alec there she kept fumbling with the order. She seemed sweet and innocent enough, blonde, young, braces.

But her fumbling was getting irritating. "Sorry you guys. Not used to having outsiders in here to much." She said as apology. I smiled in a 'thanks but can you please just finish ringing us up' look. She was then fumbling with cash or credit on the register…of course that could be attributed to the fact that she kept looking at Alec.

Every time she looked she hit the wrong button. And the machine dinged in 'error'. After so many 'error' dings her manager came out to find out why his registers were beeping that annoying tone. "Sorry sir." She mumbled through the braces while smiling sheepishly at Alec.

He smiled back in an 'ok' look before seeming to get tired himself. It really was an annoying sound. After 30 seconds the cash register dinged in approval of the cash and the manager accepted the 2 20's. Alec held out his hand for the cash back but the manager turned to me instead for the cash back and gave me his best 100 watt smile that was borderline lust.

I smiled in 'thanks' before turning to walk out. "Oh wait miss-" I could tell he was trying to catch my name. That wasn't happening. "Mrs…" Alec said. The manager lost his smile before giving the change to give back to me to the innocent idget behind the counter. She held up her hand with the coins for me to take.

"Thanks for shopping here and sorry for that. I got…" she looks past me to Alec. "Distracted…you're a lucky girl." She says before her blush takes over and she turns away from us both. I walk out with Alec trailing behind me. I start to walk as I hear Ale snicker behind me.

Stopping I turn around and ask him, "And what's so funny?" his response is to laugh before saying, "Just that girl back there." I shrugged my shoulders as if to say 'so what?' to it. "It's just funny how my presence alone makes a girl swoon and mess up." that's what this was about his ego got inflated a little?

I roll my eyes and turn to walk away with most of our bags in tow. The rest were in his one hand_…wait how'd I get stuck carrying the majority here?_ He calls for me to wait up as he remarks, "Max it's just something to laugh at, the fact that we were made to look so stunning and attractive." I had rolled my eyes yet again walking a little bit faster away before he replied back, "What?"

That was over 3 hours ago, now we had just got done making all the plans and getting the updates from Dix. The best entry way to go was through the port outside and use one of either 3 of the connecting tunnels to the left to get in as it was mostly uncovered by patrols out on sentry and had more cover than the rest.

Getting there that evening provided the best cover seeing as how we were all dressed in black. Lifting the cover off the tunnels entrance from the outside we made a quick scan around with our night vision to make sure the coast was clear before one at a time, jumping down the entrance.

Jumping down 1st I encountered a sticky substance that made sure I was going to have to be replacing my boots. Alec's thoughts mirror on his face as did my own as we trudging through what we hopped wasn't something toxic. Seeing our tunnels I remembered earlier on when we'd decided where to go down.

_1 ½ hours before…_

"So we take the right tunnels to the building and when we see the light about a football field into it we go up and out and meet up and start to search carefully room to room." That was my plan anyways Alec just hummed while biting his lip. _Why did he have to have the ability to turn me on just by doing something so stupidly simple? All the guy has to do at some points is walk and I'm turned on._

I sigh to myself in irritation of my thinking. Alec looks to me with concern. "Nothings wrong I'm just focusing on keeping my head in the game tonight that's all." He gestures for me to come to him and so I do. Grabbing my hand once it's within reach he pulls me down onto his lap.

The maps luckily hadn't been hit along the way from the table as we we're using the hotel rooms table and chairs. So I sat now straddling Alec's legs as my body instantly reacted to his body touching it. I felt relieved for the touch and strained even more for more contact.

Alec sensed this to and started to slowly massage my back with small slow circles. "Just breath Maxie…you need to learn how to relax more. Just breathe slowly, in and out. Clear your mind of anything negative." I did as told and used every trick I knew to focus on keeping everything negative in my head out.

Which for me is an exhausting exercise to do all on its own. I close my eyes and focus harder. Once I feel some of the tension start to leave, I also feel an odd sensation on my throat. I open my eyes to only see Alec's head of hair. The sensation I realize now that I started to return some of my focus on is Alec's lips, tenderizing my neck with his little nips and gentle nibbles.

I try my best to avoid moving my head. I know logically he won't stop but something deep down doesn't want to take the chance that he would. He nips at my collar bone, before doing the same thing to the other side. I can't help but let out a pleasure filled whimper at the action.

I can feel his smile against my shoulder as his hands move up my black tank. My turtle neck that I was to wear tonight was sitting with his over on the bed. I felt the tense leave as another tension of another kind fill me up ready to be released. "Maxie…" I heard him whisper out.

I wanted to say screw going at this slowly but his actions told me that I needed this slow tender thing more than I knew. Without more of a thought towards his actions I find myself lifted up with him from the chair and on the edge of the bed within seconds. His hands flip me over onto my stomach gently.

Pulling me up, he works his tender muscle movements on my back as he also lifts my tank up over my head. I move my arms just enough to let him do this before dropping them back down. The sensations are too good to stop. I feel the slight shift in my practically black jeans as he pops the buttons...one by one.

I can feel the negative energy leaving and the bad tension slowly going away as another wondrous tension fills me up even more. Slowly guiding me back down to the bed still on my stomach, he pulls my pants completely off as he works the muscles in my back making me wonder if he'd taken a class back at Manticore for this.

I can't help but for the next few minutes to moan out and whimper at the sensations. While they feel amazing at getting the knots out, they're somehow also arousing me beyond belief at the same time. I wanted to tell him to take me like he took me in the office, to just pound away at me but I love this little massage.

I was so into the massage I didn't even realize that his hands had been shifting to shift himself with his own pants as he tried to ignore his own erection. It wasn't until I shifted my eyes and saw the pleasure/pained look on his face in the reflection of the hotel lamp that I knew he and I both wanted the same thing.

Feeling so much better but also needing release of another kind to, I turned my body in a near contortionist way as I beckoned him to me. He looked nearly ready to cum right there but was holding it back so he could give me relief. "Alec…" I didn't even realize how throaty my voice would end up sounding till it came out.

His expression darkened before he gave me that questioning look. I looked at him in the eyes expressing what I wanted…needed from him, as I reached behind me and undid his button and slid his zipper down. The metal of his zipper sounded loud in the room and he seemed near in pain over it.

He looked back down at me before grabbing his jeans and shoving them down at an X5 speed. All the while I thought to myself what a picture I must make…bent over the edge of the bed, naked, well except for my bra that I was now reaching behind my back to unhook…there.

He looked at me once he was done and saw me sit up long enough to take the rest of the bra off and toss it his way. Hitting him in the face he didn't bother to catch it, making me giggle over my shoulder a little bit. Before I could form a sentence to remark about that he took my hips in his hands and grinded us both.

I felt so over powered by the feel of his skin touching my own that when I felt his steel length grinding against my back side I push my hips back in need, while reaching back to grab his own hips and gesture to him to push in. all it took was a single thrust and he was inside of me in less that 2 seconds.

I gasped out loud at the sensation of him inside of me. We took a few seconds to enjoy the feel before he pulled out half way and only slid in an inch or so before pulling out an inch. He was torturing me. Leaning up I realized that his one hand had gone from holding my hip to holding my neck down.

Gently of course but it still held deep sensations of him needing me to be somewhat submissive while he took charge and tortured me….with pleasure. I whimpered in need and he chuckled before thrusting himself fully into me. It started out slowly at first, in and out, in and out.

_Before it became not enough…or too much for it to be going slowly…_so I begged him to speed up his pace. He started to slowly…before I knocked his hand out of the way of my neck and pulled myself up to his chest to my back and told him, "Alec I want you right now! Stop torturing me."

I wanted to yell at him for not doing what I said but deep down I loved this so much. No other man had ever been able to take control_…till now_. He grunted before wrapping an arm around my chest to fondle my breasts as he started to rapidly speed up his pace. I reached around to his backside.

Grasping a hold of his ass I pulled him in even deeper before he asked, "You sure you want an office repeat? I was sure you wouldn't be able to walk right for a few days." I could hear the smirk lacing his voice. "Give it to me…my Alec…my Alpha…" I had no idea if it would work or not.

But before I knew it I was shoved roughly back down to the bed as he grabbed both of my hips and slammed into me hard and slowly back out. Giving me what I wanted while still keeping his pace. I wanted to yell at him, scream to just let go and let me have it. But I couldn't form words.

My mouth could only gasp for breathe as his pace seemed to drive the breath out of my lungs at every thrust. I managed to look at his reaction in the lamp's reflection and saw how taught his jaw was. How much his muscles we're shouting 'your mine!' to me, and possibly to the world.

I loved it…I could feel the start of my orgasm coming on. It seemed they were coming on faster and faster now that I had mated with Alec. I couldn't tell if it was due to how long it had been since I'd had sex or if it was due to him…I knew it was the latter though. I felt his pace getting stronger.

He was reaching new depths with this round and I could feel him so deep I felt if he came it would shot straight out through my mouth. Although that made no logical sense seeing as how it wasn't possible, it still felt like it. I felt his pace quicken as he was closing in on his own orgasm.

I let out the whimpers that my throat had been holding in, as I tried to speak out and say something to make him loose control. But it seemed just feeling me tighten up in orgasm was enough to do that for him. He grunted out loud in near agony at the feel of his orgasm. I lost the rest of my air from my lungs as I screamed out my surprise orgasm into the bed spread.

I hadn't felt it coming THAT fast! I knew he felt it to considering that I hear his sudden shout of surprise_…mixed with the pleasure of pain…_of being shoved into his own orgasm faster than expected. We both came down within a few minutes, Alec's body slowly slumping over my own.

After a few more minutes of grasping my bearings I turn over to face his equally ecstatically beat red face, "Thanks for the massage; we should give them to each other more often." While a smile lit up his own face as it mirrored my own, he replied back, "Oh hell yes!"

_Now…_

Going east bound as Alec went west bound we kept in contact via cell phone as we made our way, letting each other know of any oncoming trouble…just incase. As much easier as it wound be to blur the whole way I knew we had to conserve strength and energy for the fight that was sure to come from the familiars.

So instead we blurred only about 1/3 of the time making sure to still conserve energy for dodging bullets. Keeping my fists out in the open I flex my fingers ready for action. I see the light that I need to go up through. Getting there I listen intently for anyone or anything that might be up there.

A few stray rats, maybe but no signs of human life. Not one heart beat or even a minor scratch or footstep. Climbing out I see a bunch of boxes that probably got left behind during the pulse. Some innate inner kid of mine wanted to go through them; I think it had something to do with one of OC's tails.

It involved her, her mother and a Christmas tree where all these presents would be. I knew of the holiday I just wasn't much for celebrating anything period_…maybe this year would be different…_anyways back to the task at hand. Listening intently for anything near by I detect nothing.

Peaking my head out the corridor I was dismayed seeing several other doors. It was the office portion of the building I was at. I started looking into each room and found no traces of human life. Continuing my trek down the hall way I come across hearing a loud hitting sound. _Finally getting somewhere…  
_Looking through a dirty window I see Caldwell having seen better days. His face looks beaten in; his own spittle is smeared across his face from what looks to be from being hit continuously. "Why do you monsters insist on doing this to me? I'll just go out there and spread the word on how truly inhuman you are."

Hearing Caldwell's words I could see how their plan was going to go. Set him loose after beating the living crap out of him, he tells his 'tales of woe', and people start rethinking their views on supporting us. _A very clever deception indeed…question is did they count on Alec and me stopping them?_

Looking to the door to double check on any possible sounds that could come and make my presence known, I sneak in while Caldwell gets his ass beat down. Hell I'm even tempted to go extra slow so he can get his ass even more beat in. but alas I know what I have to do…my own _plan_…

Sneaking up behind the familiar I knew I had to knock him out fast or risk alerting everyone to the transgenic in the building. Grabbing from my jacket pocket I pulled the syringe out…Alec and I had decided that since we didn't want to leave any bodies and have people claim we killed innocent lives, we'd just max them out on… _'no pun intended'_ Alec said_…dick…_

Max them out on a trank dart…enough to take down a horse. I thought it'd be enough to take these guys down too, or at least their knees and ask themselves 'what the fu-' before they passed out altogether. Putting the plan into motion I got closer and ended up hearing the last words that the ass of a familiar would be saying.

"Caldwell, I'm not a patient man but your god, doesn't exist. Not from our point of view. There isn't going to be any divine intervention to save your life…" the familiar had said. I simply quirked my eye brow before tapping the back of his shoulder, turning his head he saw me for all of 2 seconds before I plunged the needle into his neck from behind, effectively stunning him down.

"There may not be a god, or any divine intervention, but there's still me." He struggles from the injection before I slam my fist into his face and knock him out. Caldwell is praising me and my intervention from the filth that was on the floor. I shack my head before breaking the news to him.

"Look before you rant on any further little side note here, he is not a transgenic." Caldwell looks confused back and forth between me and the unconscious familiar on the ground. "He…" I nod towards the ass on the floor, "Is a familiar. He and his type are bend on killing me and mine while taking over the world from you and yours." He now looks weary of me.

"Are you a…" he asks looking pensively at me. "Born and bred transgenic…yep that's me, and the ironic thing is, I'm here to save your pathetic ass. Any other day of the week I'd let these asses torture you for the bad press you've caused us all. We're just like you, only…genetically empowered."

I smirked remembering the words that Alec had told me he told Normal. Caldwell looked on in a mix between horror and confusion. "You're not going to kill me?" He asked. Walking up to him I said, "No, and as much as it pains me to do so I'm going to help return you to your place."

I walk behind him and undo his binds. "Why do this then?" he asks once freed, moving his hands around and rubbing his raw wrists. "Because…if you die then it gets instantly blamed on transgenics, and we're not the ones who grabbed you or did this to you. I'm not letting anymore **innocent** blood fall."

I emphasized on the innocent part so he'd know the score…or at least I hoped he'd get the point. "Look you hate us fine, I don't care, but until you've been through the hardship we've been through you don't have the right to talk about something you have no conception of." I felt a rant coming on.

"Your not even hum-" he starts but I cut him off, "Not human? If I weren't human I wouldn't have just saved your ass from an ass whooping just a few minutes ago. These guys, their intentions were to beat you down, let people think transgenics did it, and raise even more ammunition against us. I hate to say it but you need to live." I really hated to say it to.

Caldwell looks ready to talk but I'm not done. "Tell you what you do more research on who we are, and not just using the information from some damned tabloid…unless it's New World Weekly…" I say remembering Scetchy's articles. Getting my thoughts back in focus I finish off with, "We're not the bad guys. We're not the monsters under the bed. We just want to live out simple, normal lives. Is that really a bad thing?"

I ask him this ending in a plea of sympathy. He seems moved for all of 2 seconds before his need to be 'racist' against our kind comes back full force. "I don't know who he was but I know what you look like. The moment you release me I will give the police a description of you." What an ass.

I'm really…nearly ready to just say 'fuck-it' and leave his ass behind. I hate it when people are so high up on their own moral beliefs that nothing else will do. If you give them logic they insult you because they have no logic to back it up with. However Alec's impromptu bust in with another familiar side tracks my thoughts.

Kicking the bitch off my mate I see who it is. It was the darker haired phalanx bitch that had taken Alec on during the JP siege. Seeing her again and feeling the rage from Caldwell's assness just had me grabbing her up, slamming her head into the nearest wall before planting my elbow in her face.

"That was for my mate, bitch." I snapped in low tones. Never get an already angry X5 female even more pissed off by hurting her mate, it won't end well. Alec smiled before nursing his jaw. "Bitch caught me off guard with her damned foot across my jaw." He remarked before seeing Caldwell.

"So you're the ass we're saving." He stated it rather than asking it. Caldwell just looked at him before replying, "You aren't even worthy of the air we breathe." Alec leaned down over him before saying in low even tones, "Considering we're here to bail you out, you might want to try being a little bit nicer to us."

Caldwell shirked back at the tone before gulping and looking to me. I looked out the door making sure we didn't have any company due to Alec's little fight. Seeing and hearing nothing I slowly make my way out with Alec guiding Caldwell beside him, making sure Caldwell doesn't try something stupid.

After clearing a small path through a couple of corridors we came to an opening where about a dozen familiars were. I looked around for any exit before seeing that there wasn't one, nor was there any possible way of taking on 6 familiars a piece and making sure Caldwell stayed alive.

"Got any more bright ideas?" Alec asked seeing the dilemma ahead of us. "We go back the way we came, down the tunnels then never look back." I state before gesturing to turn around and leave. Normally Alec and I would have tried to scrimmage around them but there we're too many to take on if we got caught.

Plus as strong and fast as we we're we couldn't guarantee Caldwell's safety. We go to turn around when I hear a, "_It's her...452…_" I turned my head around to see we had all of the attention on us and Caldwell said, "See you guys are nothing but numbers when you come off the assembly line."

Turning my head back I held the look of disbelief on my face as I reply, "Seriously? You choose now to say something like that to us?" I tried to be calm but my sarcasm won out in the end. "How many hits to the head have you had to say something that moronic to us?"

He tried to stand his ground but in the end shrinks back…only once I get in his face of course. Alec gestures for us to make our only move back and we run while dragging Caldwell unceremoniously behind us. Seeing our tunnel exit now being blocked we stopped in the room I came from.

I shove Caldwell 'gently' to the side so he would be out of the way and unseen to the familiars coming into the room. Alec and I get into soldier ready stances and mentally calculate which ones have which weaknesses and where as they run into the big room as we figure out the quickest way to take them down.

I separate Alec's breathing, Caldwell's panicking breathing and my own from the room as I focus on the familiars and theirs. Listening intently I can hear that 4 of them are breathing heavily, probably due to the running and what ever work they were doing when we 'disrupted them'.

The other 2 of them are barely showing signs of slowing down and are looking quite at ease and the rest are in anticipation of what we're going to do and of what's about to go down. We have a chance at making it out we just have to time this right. I unzip my jacket slowly to be able to reach for my Sais.

Undoing the tiny little snaps holding them in place since they are hanging upside down, _courtesy of my own remodeling design…_people almost always grab from something sharp from above, but no one thinks your going to grab from behind your waist line. I shift my stance. The undone snaps stay in place only enough to prevent their fall, not enough to prevent me from grabbing them.

Allowing room to grab my Sais I locate where all the familiars are before making my move. Jumping up around a good 6 feet and propel myself forwards towards the 1st 2 closest familiars and send my motorcycle booted feet slamming down on their chests, which effectively sends them flying back a quite a few feet and on their asses. Clearly they didn't see it coming.

Turning around I see Alec engaged in a fisticuffs fight with 3 others. Seeing 3 more come around me I see one of the bodies getting back up on his feet. I take my opportunity, using the familiar's body I jump back up, flip my body, and spin myself cat style-midway through the jump, and nail 2 out of the 3 in the head, sending them careening into the crates behind them.

I land on both feet back on the ground and engage in my own fisticuffs battle with the 3rd one. Keeping my eyes pealed for any other familiars coming out of the wood work I slam my fists into jaws as I used the new training moves that I'd learned from the other X series in the training area lately.

Taking my guys temporarily down I look up to see Alec wailing on 4 of them now. I can't help but take a moment out to watch his moves. I've never truly had the time or the opportunity to see him in action. He was amazing, the skills he possessed were some of which even I hadn't seen before.

And following the controlled movements at the blurring speed he used was nearly impossible. Seeing one come up behind him I saw that he'd moved them into the corridor area, probably to initially minimize how many people could attack him and try to minimize hits taken to his own persona.

Having locked one in a head lock with the blurring speed he snapped his legs out from under him, his left was used to support his form from falling back as the right leg out at another, kicked him in the head before using his left to now to get back up right. Using the side of the corridors wall as leverage he locks his right leg around the other guy's neck and brought him slamming into the floor beneath.

As he cut off their circulation, not to kill them but to knock them out, I once again saw movement come from behind him. It was the bitch he took on from the JP siege again, she must have come to and saw the situation and figured to help her fellow no-pain, no-gain freak comrades.

However her help consisted of a gun…which happen to have been pointed at Alec's head that was turned away from her. The familiar's he was with he was still knocking them out. For normal people it would take a mere few seconds to knock out but these dicks were fighting unconsciousness.

I saw her finger move to the trigger and felt my self move before I knew it...before I even felt it. I let the instinct to protect what was mine take over and the soldier within help as I blurred right through_-not past-_through. I knocked them back down with both elbows angled out and away from me.

I see one that has gotten back up and the nagging sensation in the back of my head from the possible pulled muscle rears its ugly head. I ignore it once more and lean down only long and low enough to grapple him around the waist, shocking him with the move before propelling him fully over my left shoulder.

He falls on his back the echo not even a deterrent as I once again and hopefully for the last time ignore the sensation of the pulled muscle. Blurring once again, I decide to slide under the last ones as they to decide to stop me. They collide at the last minute making me vaguely wonder if they've knocked each other

My suspicions are confirmed as I vaguely heard them smash into each other before I use my transgenic momentum to regain my footing. I used the back of the guy on the ground that was nearly down for good, as leverage to leap up in the air above Alec's head, twisted my body using the feline instincts within.

Part way through Alec's eyes meet my own in awe, slight confusion, pride, a little bit of humor and even a touch of lust before I complete the move by touching my feet to the corridor wall for all of 2 seconds before swinging my leg to kick the gun out of her shocked and angered hands.

Landing on the ground I swish my right leg out and kick her legs out from underneath her effectively sending her to the ground. Before she can get back up, Alec having knocked his guys out, leans back, grabs her foot, spins her around, before grabbing her neck to give her the same nap time the other 2 are in.

Getting up after having successfully knocking her and the other 2 out we acknowledge what had transpired during that few seconds of mid air eye contact. "Where id you learn that?" he asked. I sure as hell didn't learn it at Manticore! "I didn't…I just reacted to seeing the gun in her hands, pointed at you."

I gesture to the gun now laying several feet away from her unconscious form. He looks to me in awe as he says, "That's kinda hot…and definitely has that wow factor. Think we could try incorporating it into-OW!" I punch him for even bringing our sex lives up at this point in time.

"Now is not the time for that! Now lets g-" I turn and stop mid word as I see there's still a few familiars left and they don't seem too happy that the 'filth' as they've deemed us is winning the fight. "When we get out of here I better get freaking laid for this mess." Alec grunts out getting ready for another fight.

I roll my eyes before saying, "you will…as long as we're not ready for sleep." He relents and we see what we've got ahead of us. I see them smash up a nearby crate, grabbing some wood from it to use against us. Luckily they don't know about the Sais. Seeing Alec do the same and grab a splinter from the crate.

It was 4 inches short from the length of his elbow, but he still managed to make it look like it was enough. We went forward both determined to go into battle. We open with them trying to slam the wood into our sides but we block with our arms and effectively with our weapons. Seeing the wood having come up short they look at the wood to see it more dented in than it should have been.

Alec can't help but smirk and wave the splinter he has. I'm not so smirky and prefer to keep them idiots guessing. They go in and start to fight us again, getting very few in due to the weapons we're using. However once I hear Alec's splinter breaking I know we've got to stop pussy footing around.

"Enough games!" I shout shocking them since we haven't spoken a word to any of them since the fight began. I blur out my next few attacks as does Alec. I swing my sais out making sure to only cut and not kill any of them. They ignore the cutting but can't ignore the blood their bodies loose as they start to waver.

I see my opportunity and run with it. Jumping up I lock my thighs around the one familiars neck, and twist just enough to knock him down and out but also making sure he won't die. Can't have any one not leave out of here…which sucks to the extreme considering I'd love nothing more than to kill them.

Alec takes his guy down and nearly kills him in the process. I stop him before he can do this. The splinter is now only the length of his hand as he almost rams it through the woman's neck…the same one the nearly shot him. I grab his arm and roughly pull him off of her.

She just smiles and apparently repeats what she said to set him off, "You won't be able to always protect her. She will die…you will all die…" she smiles through blood stained teeth as I pull Alec from trying to attack her again. "Don't she's not worth it!" I nearly shout out.

Pulling the lapels of his jacket I make him look at me in the eyes. "She's not worth the energy Alec. I'm right here, standing with you, fighting with you…" he takes a moment to collect himself. I said the last part in low tones so the bitch won't wise up to what I'm saying.

I know they have that no-pain, no-gain thing going and the strength piece and different training but I don't know of their other capabilities. Sensing movement I blur and slam one of my Sais into the hand she was using to grab her other gun. Her hand now bleeding from having the blade got through it.

I can tell she's doing her best to not scream out in pain in front of me. It would be a weakness upon itself to show pain to your mortal enemy. Seeing as I'm at her level I get into her personal space and say, "I will always be here, we will always be here. We won't let you hurt innocent people."

She snickers but before she can get her words out I pull the blade from her effectively cutting her off. Standing back up with Alec behind me I finalize, "Tell your boss we're not going down easy. And IF we're going down we're going down swinging. You understand that?"

She gritted her teeth before giving just the slightest of acknowledgement. Smiling I walked over to grab Caldwell who was huddling in a corner having watched the whole scene play out. "I wish to go home now." He responded, and while he said it calmly I knew the battle that he'd witnessed had an effect on him.

He was shaking as I pulled him up and onto his feet. Alec moved the cover off the tunnels entrance and jumped down before I 'gently' shoved Caldwell down. He landed with a slight thump before Alec made sure nothing was broken. We can't have him breaking a leg.

I jumped down afterwards and we moved him and ourselves out of the area. Once out we had some difficulty getting out of the sector before the young girl from the connivance store turned up again. Turns out her dad was the head sector officer there, we got out thanks to Alec's smooth charms over the girl with no problems.

Once back in Seattle mean streets we dropped Caldwell off at his local neighborhood local police station, well the back of it anyways. Seeing him off we knew he'd know our faces but seeing as how most of Seattle knew our faces it didn't matter much to me. Once that was done we went over to Logan's place.

Walking in without preamble we see Asha with Logan, looking over the computer monitors. Her eyes instantly going to Alec's, "Haven't seen you around in a while." Alec remarked. His curiousness made me wonder a little about anything that might have been between them.

"Had some family stuff to take care of out of state. That and we're trying to reach other S1W members out of state as well. Trying to fight the good fight." She replied. Alec shrugged it off and asked Logan, "So what was it exactly that you wanted us to do?" he faces us from the monitor.

"Took you long enough to get back. Thought you guys would have had your business done hours ago?" he seemed to be questioning us more and more lately. "Well…I was going to keep the more personal details of our itinerary to ourselves but seeing as how you're skeptical of our skills…" Alec starts off with.

I look to him in a _'what the hell are you about to say?'_ "What with have my mate beneath me for a few of those hours I guess it could make up for some of the hours you're referring to." Alec's ever present need to be top alpha to even Logan is going to make me die of embarrassment.

"Mate?" Asha questions, as she looks from between Alec to me to Logan and back again in a confusing manner. She doesn't look angered just mildly confused and genuinely curious. "We're married in the eyes of other transgenics and transhumans…and we marry for **life**." Alec remarked sounding very proud of it. If only I could ever emit that type of confidence.

"Oh…" was all she simply said before pink in the cheeks with embarrassment and decided to go about reading what she had been read on the monitor…or in this case now pretending to read. Logan looked partially angered but this repetitious fact and asked in quite a salty tone, "Is it necessary to keep repeating that?" he held anger in his eyes, Alec held mirth.

Smiling Alec replied with ease and innocence, "I was just answering Asha's question. No harm in that." He indicated Asha with the gesture of his hands and once she heard her name being brought up into the equation she perked up her head still with pink tinted cheeks. seeing the male struggle she replied, "Logan relax I did ask what it was. What has you so tightly wound up?"

Her question made Alec nearly cough a loud in a need to prevent himself from laughing a bit. Before I can try to do damage control Alec's mouth gets in the way, "Roller boy here is kind of pissed that Max is no longer available…especially now that she can touch him." I look to Alec to see the twitch in his jaw.

It said 'go ahead, say I'm wrong, I want you to say it, we all know you'd be lying through your teeth'. Logan remained silent and went back to looking at his monitors. Once Alec realized that he was once again top alpha dog_…err…cat…_he took on his trademark stance of cocky-ness and said, "Just give us the job so we can be out of here. We do have a small city within Seattle to run."

Logan hands a set of papers to Asha with some instructions on what is needed to be done before she hands them over to me. Taking them I see how manageable it is before heading out the door with Alec in tow. "So where to?" he asks. I reply, "TC we need to do some recon first. I'm not going in blind."

Seeing my point he agrees and we head back to TC. I'm not going to have another airstrip incident_…hardly any security my ass…ha…! _I still remember that. And his question, not 'are you ok?', not 'why why were you running?' not even 'did I hear gun fire?' no he said, 'did you see any refrigeration equipment?' and 'my guy screwed up' and 'this guys got his fingers everywhere, gun running, racketeering, prostitution anything could have been on that plane.'

Though granted there were little girls on it that doesn't dismiss his callousness about the situation. And then to call me 'cynic'_…even though I did call him a 'pissed off TV news reporter'…_still! He didn't handle what I went through for him nor the amount of times he nearly got me killed!

Logan may not remember that night but I do. It's kinda hard to forget when you have 5-7 guys shooting at you from behind_…probably more…_while damn near playing chicken with a friggin' 2 ton_…or more…_plane long enough to run for cover behind fence and jump over said near 15 foot fence, just to end up in a literal pond of mud.

It was a bad ending to the night and I remember it clear as day. So now I was using every precaution_…that was available to us since I knew Alec's over protectiveness now…_before I ended up get my ass shot at_…again…damn…What a long day…and it was only going to get better…._Well at least the ass Caldwell was safe, hopefully he was actually going to tell the damned truth.

I guess we'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out if his views have changed even in the slightest about us. Hell if he does one of his little speeches again I have a distinct feeling that it will be transgenics to be the ones that'll take him down. I know part of me wants to do the same thing.

Hopefully after seeing what we're capable of Caldwell's more aware on who NOT to piss off…then again…reaching our bed in our place in TC I crash onto it not even bothering to take off clothes. That requires physical movement and after everything we've gone through today, all I want is some sleep.

That and maybe a Zanex…hell with our bodies I might need 4, it'd probably burn up to fast. Once I feel the bed depress to my side I feel that Alec has made it to. Our energy levels can only last for so long. "Let's sleep till noon tomorrow." he presents me with a stunning offer, but alas we do have work to do.

"Can't we have to do that thing for Logan then we have TC matters to go over…sides, there's no rest for the wicked." I smile in my sleep as I doze off; not realizing Alec falls asleep the same way as me.

Review please!


	12. favor for Logan & computer run

Thank you for everyone who added me as their favorite author and this story as their favorite! Though I am saddened by the factor that I only got 1 review on my last chapter… Recicup thank you for at least that review, I had even redone the fight scene 3 times so everyone could visualize it and feel like they were there on the action. Hopefully I get more reviews here…and Recicup I'm glad you liked jungle cat Max, the last chapter was long due to the fight scene.

Season 3 ep. 8

Things can change so fast…1 minute your helping your 'not-like-that-ex-boyfriend' cause he helped you and yours, the next your hanging outside a window waiting for your mate to signal you to take action. By which I mean that Alec and I are stuck helping Logan free his contact from corrupt po-po's.

I have no doubt in my head that Alec's is a capable man but his timing seems to leave me hanging-literally outside a window. I look at my watch as I steadily develop a headache, well it had been developing well into the evening already. 1st a water main pipe bursts in TC so we had to work on clogging it up.

Then I got a call from the mayor this morning claiming that he's getting complaints about the water main from the company, saying it happened while going through us. I told him period point blank 'we've fixed the matter up', even though I was really itching to say 'your cities pipes have been needing to be fixed and replaced _I might add_ since the freaking pulse, of course the one's over here are going to break!'.

But no I remained civil. Then I was sparring later on with the X5 that hates me only now he starting to see that MAYBE…MAYBE I'm alright in his books, but only after I show him a move that I'd learned on the streets years ago. Turns out he didn't even have a name yet and he was hard pressed on picking one.

So without further ado I said 'How's this, your temporary name is 'dick', if you can't think of a better one by the end of the week that's what we'll call you'. He quirked his head not getting it until after I left the training room, but as luck would have it I find Logan once again in TC.

_Seriously how does he keep finding his way back in here?_ _Does he have his own secret tunnel into here or what?_ He asked me in front of Cece, Mole and Gem 'thought we had a quid pro quo here?' seeing their eye brows quirk up I responded 'Me and Alec will hit it this evening, hell it's not even dark yet and your already whining'.

I walked away before telling Mole to escort him to the back doors_…seriously how?_ But I can't process the thought further when I see 1 of the many available females trying to hit on Alec and she doesn't seem to get the picture that he's not interested. I try to remain calm but once she started to rub her breasts up against his arm I nearly blew.

Thankfully Alec realized nice wasn't going to cut it and firmly told her he was 'happily mated and OFF LIMITS!' she pouted before looking at me. Seeing her outfit made me wonder how even Alec had managed to keep his eyes away. Collar bone length blonde, toned skin, and near D cup breasts.

She walked out in a huff and looked at me like I was nothing. I couldn't help myself, I let out a tiny 'boo' in a yelp to scare her just a tinny bit as she left the room. Alec looked me over before going over the plans on getting Logan's contact out of jail. Apparently he was doing some work for roller boy when the shit hit the fan.

So we were working on getting him out, problem was this was a more insulated police station, over in sector 9, the high rise district. It would prove to be more difficult but we were transgenics after all. We went over the simple plan flawlessly within 15 minutes and Alec realized we still had the room to ourselves for another 15 minutes.

His hand down the front of my pants against the table occupied it wisely. My ass rubbing into his crotch occupied it wisely. 15 minutes later we both felt my stress free and considering where the rest of our day went we were lucky we got that in. Alec had to go spend the next 5 hours helping the transhumans reinforce the gossamers cage while I went on to Logan's old penthouse to see if there was anything useful…and for OUR benefit.

Going up there had been fairly easy since the door man had been occupied with as few tenants. Once I had access I managed to get in through the still broken latched window. Logan never did remember to repair that thing. But then again no one but a transgenic could get in through there.

Swinging around to the window I use the ledges to angle my body around and slip my slim jim out and use it just enough to open the window, making sure not to create any disturbance in the paint on the window. I slip my fingers just slightly in the gap and pull up the window the rest of the way slipping effortlessly inside.

The angle alone from the outside where I had just come in through from was nearly impossible to pull off without being a contortionist, plus only Zack and I had ever used it to enter or gain access to his place before…I don't ever recall Alec doing so…anyways… He didn't seem to have a problem with it. Well not 1 that he vocalized.

In fact the only time he ever truly vocalized anything was when Alec came in through the front door. His words still in my head that I realized I'd blatantly ignored since it was Alec that he'd been referring to… _'Don't you people ever knock?'_ I've begun to realize in these last few months how Logan really was. So in any case I was going to see and hope that no one had taken anything from here.

Going in I saw that the place had the police tape all through it and a lot had been removed or taken away_…probably for evidence. It's not everyday that a penthouse gets the living crap out of it shot up leaving probably 100's of left over rounds on the floor. White's men obviously don't know the meaning of the word 'tact'._

Remembering where he kept some of his valuable's on days where he'd store them and my inner curious cat wanted to know what he was hiding and to see how long it'd be till he figured out I was there. That was 1 thing I always had over on Logan, unless I made myself known he didn't even know that I was there.

It was 1 thing I could never pull over on Alec…its not that he heard me, he smelled me, or he would feel me there. I secretly loved it! It made it more challenging to get 1 over on him…but onto my challenge for the day…getting into that safe. I made sure to make a mental path to be able to use back and forth, so as not to disturb anything.

I walked into the room carefully, didn't need forensics to think there had been anyone in here since the shoot out. Logan's neighbors were probably speculating enough. I get to his safe behind the painting. _So obvious…_putting my hand to the dial I don't recall him giving me the numbers.

But hey I'm transgenic, I don't need the numbers. Listening for the clicks intently I store them for future use just in case I'd need to get in again. Once the last number clicks in place I open it up and realized after cataloging it I realize the numbers are 07-34-52, the last 6 numbers of my designation.

_How did he…?_ That day Volgosang ran that add with my barcode number to get a hold of me_…right before he took the bullet in the head…_I took the newspaper over to Logan, but I never thought to take it back. He must've kept the article and_…wow…that's a bit creepy…_and weird and if we were together at all I might actually think it was sweet. But were not nor ever will so it's just plain creepy.

I sift through most of the paper work and just realize its odd end type of junk that's of no use to a cat burglar such as myself. Ready to give in and realize there's nothing more in here I see a few numbers that catch my eyes right above a few stacks of bills. Seeing more paper work I go through it searching or the numbers I was sure I saw.

I find the ownership to the penthouse_…no don't need that…_saw a pre-pulse bottle of wine in the safe_…might need that even though some of his wines did taste like old socks._ I find the set of numbers that caught my eyes and my heart rate doubles. 330152513487…oh my god I was unmistakably looking at Seth's barcode number.

I took those papers out of the stack of others so fast I nearly ripped them. Within those next 30 minutes I ended up discovering a dark secret in Logan's life that was connected to my own past…a secret that he had kept from me since he discovered who and what I was that fateful night.

I had to fight off the need to simply hunt him down in Joshua's old place and kill him, however he was still freaking useful_…for now_. I left his place after that taking whatever valuables that hadn't been shot up to pawn off and figured I could use the cash to help fund food for TC.

We were starting to run low on food and since we had just gotten stocked up on medical supplies for the next few months, food was a necessity. The medical supplies had been a douse of a raid to 3 different places all at once. I'm sure it was a fun night out for those sector cops, it sure was for us. We'd always made sure to leave just enough behind for the pharmacies to supply to their patients.

We weren't the type of cruel transgenics to take away from regular sick patients. And with the money I was to end up getting on taking the statue, and the stash of Deniro he had in the safe that now we could legitimately buy loads of food for TC's inhabitants. For once Logan's need to have the best paid off.

He's lucky I'm not doing more…leaving the place I over hear 1 of his neighbors say 'I wondered what it was that nice man Cale did to have the police do that to his beautiful penthouse? Maybe he was secretly dealing…maybe that's why no one wants to buy or even rent the place.'.

Sorry ladies you are wrong…no dealing just stuck his nose where he shouldn't have 1 to many times…and he paid the price. Even if he stuck it out for us transgenics in the end...even if that was mostly for me. Something Alec made sure I was clear on. Logan didn't do the transgenic thing just because it was a cause for him…no it was an excuse to remain close to me.

It took me a bit of time to accept that fact but I did…eventually. Slipping out of the building with ease I had made a run over to my local pawn shop making sure not to cause any unwanted attention. She always wanted something new from me seeing as I gave her top quality items.

Plus I was lucky on the fact that she didn't have a hard on for trannies like our haters did, hell where she stood it was better income…somehow. I got a couple of bucks off the statue…enough to feed half of TC for a few weeks while Logan's emergency cash would pay the rest.

I even bought myself a pre-pulse MP3 player. She said she hadn't yet taken the tracks off of it cause she'd been listening to the classic rock, rap, and pre-pulse R& B when there weren't any customers in. I left out happy with my cash secured in my jacket before using the side streets to go back home.

I had the sudden urge to visit the space needle now after now finding out what had happened to 1 of my missing brothers. But I needed to tell someone…my 1st thoughts went to Alec then OC…in the end I decided on Alec since he would understand better, so I called him up.

After having him meet me at the needle since he said it was a get-a-way from the water damage he been working on for the over 5 hours.

I had a very interesting conversation with him and even as I know currently hang from outside this police window I remember it with finesse… "Hey…" that 'hey' I used to use for seeing Logan, now I want to kill him. Alec senses something a miss and immediately seats himself behind me for consoling.

"Took a trip to Logan's penthouse…wanted to see if there was anything we'd need and also ended up making sure there was nothing left that related to us." He stays silent urging me to continue. I breathe in and out before saying, "I got into his safe, took out his penthouse papers of ownership…"

_God this hurt…_ "Found this statue that I got a few bucks for…" I give him the cash; he doesn't even bother looking at it just pushes it down for now. "And I found these…" I give him the papers. Seeing I've halted my story he sifts through them for a few moments before seeing what caught my eye.

"This is a Manticore barcode…who's…" he leaves the question open. My eyes spill the tears I've been holding at bay as I say his name, "Seth…" Alec looks to me…slight jealously slithers into his eyes over the reaction of me being so angry and saddened over another X5's numbers. "Read further." I state and he complies.

It's was another few minutes before I hear his reaction of understanding and even more compelling hatred towards Logan. "He…he was one of the twelve that escaped with you back in 09…wasn't he."

He may have stated it like a question but we both knew it wasn't one. "He was my brother…when I first met Logan he told me he found out about Manticore through a lab tech that used to work there…he lied…didn't even blink." And what was funny was that he'd said similar words to me about his uncle Jonas.

I continued even though my throat was getting clogged up. "He knew my brother, they worked together just as I did for him and I might as well admit it. I worked for him not with him." My lips trembled with unrestrained anger at my emotional control…or lack there of…I wanted to hit something.

"He died…right on this ledge right here…" that caught Alec's attention as I felt his body stiffen behind me. He knew I came up here to think, to relax, to clear my head and now to learn about this. "The people that Logan was going after…they cornered Seth before shooting him off the ledge." The tears flowing down my cheeks as Alec wrapped his arms around me even tighter.

"He was already too wounded from prior injuries and gun shots wounds to blur out of the way. He fell to his death…hell he probably died before he hit the cement and got obliterated but still." Anybody passing by would just think whomever he or she was cause at that point only forensics could tell sex…that he or she was a jumper.

I was furious at myself for letting myself be taken in by him. "Logan never told me. He said he'd help me find the others like me…like us…and yet he already knew what happened to one of them. He didn't even have the guts to tell me what happened, he's a complete DICK!"

_Logan had played me…and he played me well._ "Seth was a good kid; he probably bought Logan's 'make the better world' speech before he left for the mission. Logan probably messed up on how many there were there or on what all was to go down. And it got my brother killed." I let go and cried out into Alec's arms.

1 of my brothers was already dead even before I knew it. How many more are? Brin's M.I.A., Ben's dead by my hands, Zack's thank god living his own life like he deserves to, Tinga's dead thanks' to Renfro, Eva's dead thanks to Lydecker, Jack from the seizures due to Manticore's need to figure them out.

So many lives lost already…is Kavi dead…Jondi…? Are Krit and Syl okay where ever they are? Knowing that my place of solitude was now tainted by the blood memory of 1 of my brothers I gathered myself up and sent a 'silent prayer'_…I guess…_to whoever was listening to me…for Seth to be at peace.

However once that was done we headed straight for Logan's place…papers in hand. I confronted him about it and his 1st very stupid statement to make was, "Seth was a grown man Max he knew what he was getting into every time." To hear that he'd been in probably as many as I had been in made me pissed as hell.

Slamming the papers down I hauled him up against the wall before asking, "Like I knew every detail when I went to that airbase? I had 7 guys shooting at me while running after an airplane. And you didn't even know what was on the plane at the time." Then it hit me how long had he known?

"How many missions did Seth risk his life for on little to no intel for you? How many times did Seth's faith in you, nearly get him killed?" I felt rabid now. Alec took a step towards me feeling my pain for a fallen brother…a fallen comrade. Seth was my brother, it didn't matter that it wasn't by blood.

I was livid, "Seth was my brother and you didn't even have the guts to tell me you knew him. That he worked for you! Why? Why didn't you?" I demanded. He actually looked to Alec for help. He didn't even flinch or make a move to help him and even seemed to enjoy the way I was treating Logan.

Returning his gaze back to me…after I shook him a bit…he replied, "I knew that if I told you, you would be so forth coming in helping me. I saw how much we could do together, how much we still can do together…" his gaze actually held hope for us before he dropped his head.

I now struggle with how deceptive he really has been with me the whole time. Thinking about it I loss steam and feel sick knowing someone I trusted and at one point thought I loved could do such a thing…could keep something like this from me. Alec demanded the rest of the answers as I lost focus and left the room.

Getting my emotions back under control Alec gestures to leave so we can take care of Logan's contact, then severe the majority of the ties we have, only keeping him as a potential contact for the transgenic cause. As much as I wanted to kill and maim him, he was still useful.

However that usage was getting smaller and smaller. And I had to accept that for as long as he was useful.

My new secret agenda now however since I no longer had to worry about the virus was to get the best computer modems, and hard drives so that we would have to rely on Logan's computer support. However now my current agenda was preventing my self from horking my lunch!

I finally felt Alec coming around the police station hallways with our target in hand. I unlock my legs upon seeing them and open up the window fully allowing the contact of Logan's to use the rope we'd used to get up then, re-secured to allow for him to get out and down safety.

"What took so damned long?" I grudged out. Alec looked stressed himself before the contact spoke up, "My Eyes Only contact…" I assumed he didn't know Logan was Eyes Only but I digress, "didn't tell me my rescuers would be transgenics." Oh. Normally with my positioning on the window my stance wouldn't be possible.

I held my hands to my hips and asked, "You got a problem with transgenics?" he faltered back a bit…as he should. "I'm not a supporter." He stated simply. We had him figured out from there. "Surprised, considering your boss defends us nationally on TV." I retorted back at him.

He grabbed the rope and made his way down listening as Alec directed him to stay put and that they'd take him to the safe house. So an 1 ½ later the contact was safe…Logan had a nicely developed headache as did I from hanging upside down. Once we got back home I heated up some water to put into our tub.

Getting ready for a nice bath I put some lavender bubble bath in once I poured half the water then the other half once the bubble stuff was in. Finally I sunk my body in feeling the slow heat encompass my body. The new bubble bath felt like silk against my skin and made me want to glide body parts together.

I feverishly want Alec to join me but he had to check up on the holds they had made earlier for the water main. By the time he'd get back this tub of water would be cold and I'd probably be in bed. I thought to wait but the lure of hot water on my aching and over used limbs won out.

Alec sure knew how to prove that it's possible to use every muscle in the transgenic body as we've been proving that inside and outside of the bedroom. I felt sore and this tub with its bubbly content was making me feel extra good tonight. Grabbing the MP3 I started to listen to the songs.

I closed my eyes and felt the beats roll through me. Bon Jovi's 'it's my life' was playing. Listening to the lyrics I felt like it spoke to me a bit. I wasn't going to life forever so why not enjoy life while I can. It ironically was something I used to do before Logan came along into my life.

Pushing that to the side I enjoyed the song and waited for the next few tunes to go by. For a brief moment I felt a shift in the wind but remembered while I had locked the front door I hadn't fully shut the bathroom door on my way in. Wind from the outside probably shoved it just a hint.

But then I felt the water getting disturbed. Opening my eyes I saw Alec's naked form slowly sliding into the water in front of me. He took the MP3 from my hand before shutting it off and taking the ear phones out of my ears and away from my surprised and questioning face.

"I have my ways Maxie…" he said before slipping his now slick as me arms beneath my naked form only to turn me around and lay where I was with me now laying on top of his naked form. I shuddered as I felt this for the 1st time. We'd done a lot of things together but sharing a soaking hot bubble bath hadn't been 1 of them.

I moan as he starts to gently massage my shoulders. I let out little whimpers as he massages into some knots. He tenderly kisses the back of my neck, near my barcode and lines kisses along my shoulders to either side. I moan out in pleasure this time at the sensations he causes.

"So many knots, so much you keep inside, you need to relax more often." His words are truthful but right now we both need to relax. As he continues to massage my shoulders and upper back I gently start to knead his thighs producing a stutter in his massage technique on me.

My hands move further up to his waist line, making him knead a bit harder at trying to keep himself in control. "You like that…my Maxie…" his words are sensual, like the silky water we're in. I moan out my approval. "You like having my hands on you…" he gently kneads his hands into me.

Gliding his lips against skin he continues, "My lips…" his tongue snakes out like a cobra to touch my skin effectively, "my tongue…" he licks my neck, over my barcode.

It sends shivers down my spin. "Yeah I like it…I like it a lot…" this is new for us. Alec and I haven't been really so open before when it came to dirty talk.

Don't get me wrong he's an active talker in our social lives and he's a smooth 1 at that but to hear these words directed at me with his mouth…makes me shudder.

I can feel his smug grin in my neck as he kisses right beneath my barcode. My hands slid up higher and finally slid in between his legs to his prized jewels. My main goal is to just tease him here. I'm not really good at the art of blow jobs or hand jobs. His breathing hits a hitch as he tries to remain steady.

"Max…" it comes out slightly shorter before removing my hand. Feeling discouraged I sink into his form hoping this feeling of rejection leaves me. He pulls me tighter and says, "Believe me I'd love nothing more than to feel any part of your body holding my little soldier but right now this about relaxing only. Not everything we do has to revolve around sex. I came in here to help ease your mental and physical pain. I didn't come in expecting anything."

His words are sweet and cause me to turn around in his arms and have him hold me. After a few minutes he returns me to my original position and finishes off my massage. Over an hour and 45 minutes later we leave out of the tub after having enjoyed the bath for what it was.

After dries me off he then dries himself off before decideding to carry me to our bed…towel less for the both of us. He slips us into bed where we relax for the night in each others arms. But if you thought our night ended there nope…we talked for the next 3 hours, about Seth, what he was like back in Manticore.

Remembering him from back at that place was painful and pleasant at the same time. "He was Zack's SIC before Ben became his SIC. They rotated when Seth failed the tank bit like Jack had." Alec looked to me in question. I looked down at our combined hands as we lay down facing each other.

"Jack was another brother of mine; he couldn't handle the tank like the rest of us could. Nearly drowned in it a few times. Lydecker never once cared to help us…to help him. Jack was taken from us 1 day during drill. He fell down out of line up and started to shake really bad.

2 of the guys with the white clothes came in the room dragged his shaking body away from us. It was only after lights out that I found out that he was dead. Deck had some people experimenting on his body…cutting him up." I cried out a little bit, remembering that moment.

"When Jack was taken away Seth took it hard. They were good friends, something Manticore frowned upon. So Seth started to falter a bit and in doing so Zack was forced to choose a new SIC. He choose Ben and Seth didn't seem to mind so much. He instead started to virulently hate Manticore." I did to…even before then though.

Even if Manticore was all I knew…all any of us knew, we all felt there was something more out there than just those walls we had been confined to all our made lives…so to speak. Zack was the first one however that told us what we all felt and got us to admit it and make a move to strike back…by breaking out.

Seeing that he's still waiting I finish off, "I had…have good brothers. They found hard times and I know them, they wouldn't have gone down without a fight…just like my sisters. None of us would have. It wasn't in us to just give up." the tears though they have been flowing start to slow down.

Feeling better after that little bit I bury my face into the pillow not wanting Alec to see my weakness. This is not how a tough chick acts! He moves closer despite my protests and says, "Maxie…everyone has their moments of weakness. It's okay to be a little weak, to admit to it. Without our weaknesses we have nothing that makes us human." I thank him before settling into a peace filled slumber for the night.

I wouldn't know for several years to come that he'd spent the next hour watching me sleep making sure I was okay before falling to sleep himself. We woke up the next morning to my cell going off. I got up feeling well rested and answered the phone. "Hello." I didn't even bother with my usual phrase.

"Hey Max you've got the mayor on the line in your office, wants to talk to you." Luke, of course. Getting out of bed I routinely put on some jeans before throwing a tank top on and some boots before sliding my sweater over my head at the last minute. Alec wasn't completely crazy about me leaving the place we were in with so little on now that we were together.

Though I could understand it seeing miss boob transgenic rub herself on him yesterday. But he never said anything about form fitting sweaters. Making my way out of the room only pausing to throw my hair into a pony tail I make my way down to control zipping up my boots along the way.

Getting there I answered the line, "Mayor to what do I owe this morning pleasure to?" getting to point pleasantly. However whatever good morning mood I had was going to get tense. "We've been receiving reports that the press conference held a few weeks ago was in favor of transgenics." I was waiting for the inevitable bad news to come in at this point.

"Yes…" I answered almost question like. "There have been enough 'humanity' complaints…" though it seemed like he was wanted to add on 'though I don't know why' when he said, "The board of Seattle has decided to appoint a chair to a member of Terminal City to represent you at any and all Municipal Court meetings with regards to transgenics." Am I hearing this right?

Did Berrisford's speech really make that impact? Before I could get my hopes up I asked, "That's delightful news Mayor…when is the first meeting? I can have someone-" but I never had the chance to finish the line. "No it will be you at the meetings you are the only one I know that I have been speaking to with regards to the situation." Layman's terms for you're the only 1 I am willingly trusting at this time.

I smile thanking whatever deity out there for this small chance at hope and happiness for us all. He had me agree to be there at the end of this week for the 1st meeting but I knew Alec, he was going to make sure I had back up. But before that meeting could happen we needed to have a meeting of our own.

Needing to begin the meeting ASAP I walk outside my office to seeing 3 people already there for orders on what to do for the day. I tell them there's a meeting in 5 minutes in our conference room. I send a quick text to Alec telling him I have news and to come to the conference room same as everyone else.

I round the corner going to it only to find Alec nearly running into me. "I just texted-" he picks up his phone and sees the text from me. ""You…" he gestures to the meeting room and oddly enough now he's following me as the last 1 in. sitting down Mole asks, "So what's this all about? We do have work that needs to be done."

"I just got a call in this morning from the mayor. He was talking about a position on the board about transgenics. He figures it would be best to have that seat be represented by a transgenic." Everyone had shreds of hope in their eyes as well as curiosity along with trepidation of what was to come.

"Does this mean…we can start to walk outside without being mobbed?" Cece asked. I didn't want to get her hopes up. "I'm not going to guarantee that this is just the start of something that could bring about so much potential for us all. The first meeting is at the end of the week. Apparently Berrisford's speech touched some people out there." We were finally getting in favor.

This was such good news. Let's just hope things go well and that White doesn't mess things up for us. Alec must have been thinking the same thing due to the next words that came out of his mouth, "If you're the only option to go out there we need to send some body guards with you." I opened my mouth to protest.

"Don't even think about it. Transgenics are fast, strong and smart but we're not immune to being shot or killed. I'll have some ready by the end of the week." I knew Alec would say that, I knew it! And knowing my luck he'll hand pick the guys or girls to come along with and make sure they are the best to take care of me when he's not there. Over protective ass doesn't think I can handle myself…and I hate to admit it but it's kind of sweet to.

Meeting over since that was the only reason for calling it we all left though I left out in a huff. Alec obviously knowing why I'd be angry just said, "You can be mad all you want but the only way I'm letting you go is with body guards." It infuriated me that he didn't think I could take care of myself.

I went back to our place to change into a sports bra and some jogging pants before hitting our gym area. Finding the punching bag I started to use some controlled moves on it that I'd learned when I 1st got out of Manticore as a kid. It was just some simple stuff that if used right could knock the wind out of someone's sternum.

Feeling someone behind me…not Alec…I warned steadily, "Identify yourself or find yourself in a world of pain." So it sounded more like a threat…I was pissed so whatever. "Good to see you to." Huh it was 'Dick'. "You pick out a name yet dick?" he didn't say anything so I assumed he shrugged.

"Heard you and 4-Alec had a fight." What the…? Turning around he seemed non-chalet but there's something in his eyes… "We had a minor disagreement. I can handle myself, but he insists on bodyguards, end of story. I've been out long enough to know what to do when the unexpected happens."

I turn back to the punching bag and feel him getting closer. He goes around to the other end of the punching bag. "And you think that by hitting the punching bag in the gym he'll see it from where he is?" I was getting frustrated, "No I think that if I hit the punching bag it'll prevent me from hitting him to much later on, or you right now." Warning out there I was hoping he'd leave.

"Well I was hoping you could help me in finding a name. Cause I may have one, and a temporary one and a generous one at that but I don't think it'd be appropriate to be named dick." I scrunched up my face in a 'what the hell?' look as I stopped the bag to look at him. _Did he just flirt with me? Thought he hated me…_

"Since when are you friendlie's with me? Thought I was niner trash?" I threw back into his face. He sighed before saying, "What can I say, your not as bad as Manticore laminated." So he was finally coming around even more so now. But why the flirting? He knows I'm with Alec.

"Okay so what names were you interested in?" I asked trying to be civil now. He's holding the punching bag as he replies, "I was thinking like maybe Derek, or Jack, maybe Seth like in Seth Green, he's suppose to be funny." I lose my momentum at the last 2 names he uttered.

I wanted to hit him but he didn't know the score with the reasons. Seeing my firepower lost temporarily he comes around the bag and asks, "What? Did I say something wrong?" I tell him, "Jack and Seth are the names of brothers that I've lost since being at Manticore. I just found out bout loosing Seth little over a day ago."

He backtracks and says, "Sorry, didn't know…So Derek then?" he asks now realizing the ground he's on is thinning out. Lots of people around here know that my family, my unit are mostly gone and that I had nothing growing up. I ended up telling a few people when they kept trashing my unit.

I had to defend them and eventually knowing that I spent years fruitlessly not finding the others had waged unwanted sympathy. I told people period point blank 'I didn't tell you so you'd feel sorry I told you so you'd understand the need for family and unity, and that mine were not trash'.

However… "Derek sounds to much like Eric, and I almost…no just no on Derek…" he sighs, "Then what name would you suggest?" he asks holding the punching bag again. I reply, "How about Wentworth…from Wentworth Miller?" he doesn't seem to like it much. Smiling I say, "Yeah from what I heard the guy is kind of a dick so we'll stick with it till I don't see you as one."

His mouth drops open before he replies, "Can't I stick with Dick then?" I laughed before shaking my head no. in a simply playful manner he punches me in the arm…right after he rounded the punching bag. I playfully punch him back. "Seriously I'm sorry bout the names thing." I sober up and forgive him.

"Listen Alec knows what he's doing. I don't think it has anything to do with you not being able to handle yourself, I'm sure you've proved that time and time again to him, he just feels the need to protect you..." he gestures to me, "his mate from any dangers. It's a baser male instinct not to be denied." He seems to ponder before making his next statement.

"Like animals that have mated…" I arch my eye brows at this, "We tend to be very territorial with our mates. Like being over protective, jealous at times, willing to bend over backwards for, even ready to kill for, that kind of thing." He said it so non-chalately I was wondering if he heard himself.

_Seriously was he serious? Since when is he comfortable enough with me to let out these subtle hints…? Or maybe I'm over thinking this and he's just being friendly. I'm probably just over thinking it after all this could be his natural personality and I'm just not used to it._

Realizing I'm probably just over reacting I see his 'maybe there' point I say, "I'll talk with him about it." He accepts the statement and we both end up walking out together. However the scene your about to see next, will be up to you on deciphering …as we were walking out Alec walked by us and before I had the chance to say anything Dick said and made his move.

"Hey Alec…think Maxie here has a few words for you." Before I could berate him for saying 'Maxie' when the majority of everyone here know the only people who could call me Maxie were my old unit members or Alec, he patted me on the back in a show of good spirits…I assumed…right before he looked at Alec and laid one last pat directly on my ass.

Once he did that he made a motion to blur away but Alec blocked his path instantly. "WHAT the hell was that?" he demanded seriously, grounding out the word 'what'. Dick just stood there seemingly taunting Alec into making a move against him not caring_…I think._ "Oh nothing, just having a **friendly chat** with our resident Commanding Officer…nothing out of the norm."

I looked over to see Alec's eye and pulse twitch in response to the statement. The vein in his neck starting to move…as if Dick patting my ass was an everyday normal thing_…oh hell no!_ Didn't Alec know by now that Dick doesn't like me to much due to my niner status? "Really?" he turned to look at me.

"So your hand patting my mat-" I quickly halted him.

"Hey! Just before you go on assuming here, Dick was just being himself…a dick. It's what I named him." Alec still wasn't satisfied and whether Dick was looking for an excuse to start a fight or what I don't know but what he said next told me I was going to be breaking up one…soon.

"Yeah my name…" he looked back to me before returned his new look that I could only ever think of to describe would be 'I'm up to something' on his face. "Sides, she's gotta name me for what I'm going to give her in what…3-4 months. You know when that heat comes back and you send her away again since you don't want her."

Alec reacted before either Dick or myself could. I'm surprised he got out that last sentence. Hauling him into the side of the hallway, he blurred Dick into it before moving to slam him once again. I blurred in the way but that went crappy as Alec saw my move and blocked my blur.

He shoved me just enough to be out of the way. Shocked I looked over and saw him grunt out, "Never make a move on my mate again. Never insinuate yourself like that in anyway with her again or I'll break your legs. And FYI I didn't send her away, she left. We wanted to mate because we wanted to, not because our DNA demanded it." His voice scared me almost.

He didn't react like that with Logan in fact this reaction was stronger than any previous ones.

Dick looked to me for a split second before I remembered his words from earlier about a mate's reactions. Pulling him off Dick I said, "Okay I'll take the guards with me. I get it now; he was just proving a point to me that's all."

Alec dropped him and looked to me, "What the hell are you talking about?" Dick stood straight up before saying, "She was angry thinking you didn't think she could handle herself. I was just explaining then proving that mated males are prone to be protective in any way possible over their mates."

Alec realizing he'd just been tested loosened up his stance and said, "So the tap on the ass…" he looked to him standing tall, "Was just to provoke you. I knew how'd you'd react so I did it so she could get a good idea. And as bad as things may have gone down between her and roller boy another X5 taking a shot…" he left the rest unsaid.

Alec agreed and I was sorta out of the loop but I just shrugged it off. Men and their pride, I just had my stubbornness. Alec looked to Dick more relaxed before asking, "We've seriously got to find you a better name. How about Daniel?" we could not argue with that…for now at least.

Throwing his arm around Daniel's neck he said, "You ever pull a stunt like that again…" he stopped Alec. "Dude I get it, you'll break my legs. Won't ever happen again…it was just…" this time Alec stopped him. "I get it, it's done, its over with." He motioned to flatten the air.

Shoving him friendly away he asked, "Hey at the end of the week you busy?" Daniel shook his head no. "Great think you can be one of Max's body guards for this meeting coming up? It's going to be representing us all." He seemed to think on it before he said, "Sure why not."

With that agreement out there we all went to go grab some food. I noticed upon my entrance a lot of transgenics were looking at us…or more or less at me. I saw the way things were in the area. X's with X's some transhumans with other transhumans, hardly anyone was together as transhuman and X series.

"Why the segregation still?" I asked Alec…or Daniel…whoever could answer. Only Joshua seemed to be with anyone. I never noticed this before…but then again I hardly came down here what with all the recent deals in the works. Since this whole siege began it had been about a good 2 months now that we'd been here.

I didn't realize time had flown by so fast. It went from fall to damn near winter over night. The changing weather should have alerted me but we've all been so busy trying NOT to get killed and making everything work for us. That's probably why the water main burst. The pipes were starting to freeze or something.

"Their like this cause It's what they know. X's with X's, freaks with freaks. They tend to stick with their own." Daniel answered. I looked for Joshua and found him next to Mole with Cece and some other X series. Joshua's big frame normally scared others but once he spoke you could tell he was a big teddy bear.

Just don't bring up his dead brother, Annie or White much unless he was cool with you, they were kind of sore subjects for the big guy. Getting food that consisted of an actual fruit the cook said, "Thanks for that Deniro Max, really did wonders on getting some actual food up in here." I turned around to see the food being dispersed and everyone actually enjoying themselves.

I was temped to say that it came from Logan but I remembered the 1 thing I thought of Logan was before I got to really know him…and it still turned out to be true, "Got it off some wack rich dude, sitting in a trick apartment, bored stupid." Alec and a few others laughed while the cook smirked.

Sitting next to Joshua he gave me an apple before stealing my orange. "Joshua love oranges, gives you apple for trade." I laugh knowing I'd prefer the juice from the apple more so. He peals it away slowly before carefully putting each piece into his mouth. I noticed he started doing this around delicate things.

OC had taught him to be more careful around delicate objects…speaking of. As I turned my head I saw Gem coming in with her little girl, Chloe she named her. I smiled at the little bundle but found she was looking for someone she knew to hand the baby to while she grabbed food for them both.

I was stunned to see Alec motion over to her and she came to us. And seeing as how Alec was right next to me I got a front view of Gem handing Chloe to Alec before saying thank you and heading into the food line. I was in awe at seeing a baby in Alec's hands and a little scared.

Alec was a strong guy I knew he would NEVER intentionally hurt anyone who didn't posse a threat but he was just so strong...and then to make matters worse he decided to turn and hand her to me. I carefully scooped her up trying to keep her level not know how to truly hold to hold a baby.

He grabbed a piece of his fruit before squeezing the small amount of juice onto a spoon that came out of no where and spoon feed her the juice. Seeing him feed her while I was holding her felt weird…different…nice and scary! I'd never in my life before now held a child smaller than maybe 5 and I think that was Logan's niece.

This baby was no more than 2 ½ months old at best. I felt a wave of panic hit me as I looked around seeing other transgenics and transhumans alike look at us…I wasn't sure if it was Alec the were looking at with fascination at him feeding a baby or me with the baby while Alec feed her.

Alec must have sensed my panic because the next thing I knew his hand was on mine that was holding Chloe up. Something connected that was to powerful for me to understand but Alec seemed to have a moment of sobriety at knowing what was happening even before I did.

Seeing Gem come sit down across from us she took Chloe back and started too much to the chagrin of some of the adult males, breast feed her baby. I was about to reprimand Alec for looking before I'd taken a look myself. Gem had herself covered up only allowing enough room for Chloe to feed.

"Thanks for watching her while I went to get my food. I was starving and so was Chloe here." She was initially talking to us but her eyes never left her little girl. Looking back up she said without pause, "She so sweet, she can make someone want to have one just like her sometimes. Must be a baby thing."

I was all of sudden hit with something I couldn't name…remembering the love id seen on the mother of the kid I'd saved back when id first met Logan came rushing at me. She was just doing the right thing when her daughter had been taken from her. Seeing them reunite hurt me, knowing I don't have one myself…at least not one that I can find even remotely easily.

I guess Gem didn't see the look in my eyes because her next words felt heavy and isolated, "So Max, Alec, have you two ever thought about having kids?" I was feeling excited for an unknown and an unnamed reason…at least that's what I'm telling myself while Alec replied with startling ease, "Yeah…"

My eye's looked to his so fast had I not been transgenic I would have been dizzy. Alec had thought of having kids? We'd never talked about it before hand. What with this war going on between the familiars and the government not to mention the way we live is it really best to even think about that?

I felt horrible for my thoughts seeing Gem so happy with Chloe. Maybe I'm over reacting…again. We ate the rest of our meal in silence and left afterwards. I told Alec I'd see him later and that I'd be going to my office to get a few pieces of paper work done. This conference for our people was very important.

Right away I get a call on the phone I only use with the mayor, "Yes." I answer. There's no immediate answer…immediately I'm suspicious and then to make it even better Alec comes in but I silence him. Knowing something's up he quiets himself down so I can hear better.

"Yes I was just calling to verify the time that you'll be at the first meeting." Okay it was the mayor, probably working late at the office no doubt. What with all the corruption in his office he was at least trying to straighten out a few things. "Yes whatever time you want me to be there at." I respond.

"Be there at 10 in the morning. There will be an armed escort there for you." Knowing Alec could hear this I spoke before he could move to grab the phone. "Actually I've been highly 'advised' to bring a man or two of my own as body guards. I'm sure your recommendations come highly trained…" I didn't get to finish.

"Then your men can work with my men. I see this as a good time to see how well transgenics and human beings can work together." His distinction had me gritting my teeth in need to yell at him so I took the political approach, "Yes I would love that, to have our people working together as a single cohesive unit."

He seemed to grunt out something negative but his voice was to gruff for understanding, whereas Alec managed to somehow sneak up behind me and mouth out 'I'm sending you with Daniel and Cece'. Both were X5's he trusted to get my back. Before I can think to ask him why he wasn't going I returned back to my conversation.

"Are you still there?" the mayor asks. "Yes I am. We'll be there at 10. Thank you." I hang up before he finishes his line. "I'd ask you why your not coming but your probably going to tell me some junk about needing to be here." I say a loud to Alec. "Something like that yeah…you okay?" he asks.

I turn and see the look in his eyes…then I remember the question he so easily answered just a little while ago. "Can you seriously see us with kids…here with everything that's going on?" I don't ask it as a reprimand or a 'really are you freaking kidding me?' type of thing, just a 'do you think we could really pull it off?'

"Honesty here…?" he asks hands up in the air. I relax my stance and give him the floor. He walks a little closer to me before saying, "I think we could handle it…not this exact moment but when things start to settle down. I…I ahh…I want to…" it was difficult for him to say and I had only a slight clue on where he was going.

He walks up to me while I ditch my stance where I am and meet him at the front of my desk. He takes my hands in his own and I feel his shacking, immediately tighten my grip…he was nervous. "Whatever it is you can tell me Alec." He looked me in the eyes seemingly looking to see if it was okay.

He looked to be ready to cop-out before blurting out, "I want to have a family with you Max. I want to have what Manticore told us we were never capable of having because of who we are. I want to raise kids with you Maxie." His hands became not just shaky but sweaty to.

That's something that I didn't know how to even precede how to answer_…could we ever have kids? Could we raise kids? I was just getting used to being mated to Alec, but now…with our back rounds, could we be good parents at all? The mayor would have a field day with that one…_

Shoving that last thought to the back burner I looked up to him and felt myself panic. I honestly didn't know how to respond to what he wanted.

How's that for a cliffy?

Read and review!


	13. computer run & fake flirting

Daciavu73: i'm not mad at the criticism, i take it as someone whose giving me their honest opinion, i take it as something to improve on. the only grammer thing i can say is, due to how they talked in the series is part of the reason why i have them talking the way i do, and the 'their' bits, i've always had that problem! lol! thanks for the review, i lvoe that your so interested in it! its great to get an indepth review that tells me what the reader specifically does and doesn't like about my writting. helps improve and guides me to the right focal points. thanks!

recicup:Daniel will be making more appearances and there will in the future even be a little tension between him and Max...maybe! in the meantime he's just a good friend to have a round and be helpful with. when i was creating him as a new character i had Jared padalecki look-wise in mind, i tried to describe him in the format the best that i could. glad your enjoying it! and the meeting will have some crazy fun to it!

Firereading Wolf:i believe you are my current beta reader so to speak! glad you love the cliffies, and its funny cause i normally want to growl out at other authors for doing the same thing. lol! oh and in answer to your smut response, i enjoy readingmax?alec smut, and to those of you that write it, send me links! i love to read it!

warning right here right now the ending is well SMUTTY! enjoy!

Season 3 ep. 10

I felt myself develop into panic before a force in my chest yelled at me to say something, anything…do something. The man I loved poured out his hearts desire of what he wanted to have happen with me and here I was standing here holding his hands like a freaking fish statue!

I was stumped and I was afraid of what would come out of my mouth.

I saw his eyes deflate at my inability to respond right away, before he could start to pull away from me I said the first thing that came to mind, "Alec…" but I didn't-couldn't finish. "No, no don't worry bout it." his face fell briefly to gather his next words. He looked back up.

"It's a foolish notion anyways right?" his look seemed to penetrate right through me but still my throat wouldn't open up with a response. He looks down once more before regaining his composure yet again, "Us having kids…" his eye lids drop just slightly as he reigns in control.

I could see the different emotions being slammed back in his eyes, he was closing himself off to hide behind the Manticore mask. _Oh god no please don't let me be loosing him…I just got him._ My body finally reacted after I forced myself out of statue mode and I ran to him before he could reach the door.

It felt more like I blurred to him in those few feet. I wrapped my arms around him from behind to afraid that if he walked out it would be the end. I would have just messed 'us' up. I was so terrified he would leave me. TC wouldn't survive without him because I couldn't do this without him.

I had once been scared that Logan would die when those bullet fragments migrated into his spin and he needed my blood to live_…this…_Alec leaving after THAT conversation was more terrifying than that. "Please just…l-listen before…y-you…" I hadn't even realized that I was starting to hyperventilate till I spoke…or tried to speak. Alec turned around just enough to see me.

"I l-love you…m-more than anything…" I was hyperventilating and my words refused to budge from my throat and it was _pissing me off!_ "I don't know….the f-f-first thing about being a…a…a parent, it's **scary**!" I hated not being able to get my words out right. I had it back as a kid in Manticore but Zack had some methods that helped me over come it…I guess now I had to do that all over again.

"I'm not asking you to right now pop out a baby Max, just that at some point in our future's we'll have kids…do you want to have kids with me Max?" he asked keeping his pain in his eyes at bay. Manticore mask falling out of place I saw a few tears forming and it made it harder to talk.

So I nodded my head 'yes' instead. Words were stuck in my throat. Alec turned towards me, took my arms in his hands and asked with pain in his eyes, "Do you want to have a family with me Max…raise kids with me someday?" he was pouring out his hearts desires and I was helpless but to either tell him 'yes I do' or succumb to my fears and say 'no I can't'.

By some force of will at that thought of loosing him, I pulled my head up just a little more and replied as clear as I could make it, "Yes, I want to raise a family with you." His face searched mine for clarity and found what he was looking for. He pulled me into a hug, we gripping each other fiercely before I cried out in the agony of feeling like I had nearly lost him.

Who knows maybe I could have but I was grateful that I pulled myself out of my fears before I let him out of my sights and said 'screw it' to fear. I wasn't going to let it take away my chance at happiness with Alec. I had a real chance here and I almost let my fear ruin it for me. Never again.

Alec finally loosened his grip before saying, "Max when we do…when do you think we could…?" I now figured out where he was going with this. I was shocked; the almighty former womanizer was having 'baby fever'. OC told me only woman can get this…never knew a guy could to…much less Alec.

"Let's just focus on the wars at the moment; it'll be months before anything'll happen anyways. Besides I thought it was nearly impossible to get pregnant out of heat?" I said trying to gather myself together. The battle of emotions was get to me. "It is impossible, technically speaking." Seeing my expression he continued.

"Only if it were for experimental purposes could anyone of us…" I raise my head in understanding. "So the next heat we'll see…" I must have had the look he wanted to see because his next words were, "and work on the war till then…okay. We'll see…" he sounded hopeful.

Me and Alec having a family…my how the tides do change. I bet those Manticore asses are turning over in their graves now at seeing this! I never would have pictured Alec as being excited about this prospect. It brings a smile to my face right before I hit reality and look at my paper work. Letting out a huff I get to it.

Three hours into it I sigh at the lack of supplies in the different areas we have. Medicine we have, food we have, ammo we're running low on and some guns were low on. Plus Mole keeps harassing me about his damned cigars. Knowing we do need to stock up on these items I decide to avoid having us becoming targets for the public and the po-po's by hitting at least ten places for everything all in one night.

It was smart but risky as anything we had done before. I figure for each heist to be in a different sector, furthest away from any sector cop station. Calling Luke in I ask, "Could you get me a list of sector cop stations in these particular sectors?" I don't want to go near the high rise district; those guys actually come and are on accurate timing to…most of the time.

He nods his head before asking, "Sure Max, but why so many?" standing up and going outside I figured on relaying it to him as well as Mole, Cece and even Alec when he comes back in. "I figure it'd be best to hit all these gun shops at once, in each different sector so that the cops'll be to scattered to get to the place till its to late."

They see my point. Pointing to different gun shops that I normally routinely passed during my days as a bike messenger I point them out. "These ones will be the easiest to hit due to the fact that the sector cops don't run these areas very well. Blunt Ryddum Kids do." Permanent gang wars…use them to your advantage.

"They have a permanent gang war going on so cops aren't so easy to come by. There's a gun shop eight blocks away from one of their buildings. Now whoever gets sent to this one, there are alarms that will go off, and you'd have approximately five minutes to gather the right ammo and guns before the gang members get there."

Mole speaks up, "How bout Cece and I take that one?" for once I'm agreeing with Mole on it. "Good idea. We'll be doing this at night time so it'll give you more cover Mole so Cece on this one you'll have to be guard and look out." I see the protest in her eyes so I respond, "We can't afford to let anyone know this was transgenics, that's why we're going at this all in one night to many different sectors."

Plus until we get these sensor motions that Dix was talking to me bout we have to have a look out. She's not happy but at the same time sees the logic and agrees. "Now Luke is getting me a list of the rest of the sectors I gave him. There is one sector we possibly won't have to worry bout." Alec looks to me.

"The one by my old place. My old roommate's fiancé works there, he knows who we are and I'm sure that given the chance to ensure our safety he'll delay when the time comes. I'll have to call ahead of time not giving him the full details but enough to know that we'll be quick and that it's detrimental to our safety." They look skeptical.

Rolling my eyes I press further on, "Plus I can always bribe him." Mole comes back up, "With what money?" I shrug, "I've got a few bills lying around somewhere for emergencies such as this. It's not enough to buy the guns but its enough to bribe someone to shut up." and that in turn shuts him up.

"So once the list is populated then what? When do we leave out?" Cece asks. "I want everyone prepped first before hand so we'll leave out not tonight but tomorrow night. Trust me I've left out before on little to no intel and I've nearly gotten bullets in my back and my ass, its not happening again."

Luke and Dix get to work fast knowing if their intel isn't accurate not only will I be pissed but so will Alec. Mole's cool with them right up to a certain point and so is Cece, but they aren't mated…and Alec is…possessive…and territorial. Don't get me wrong I have absolute faith in them…just not in the current equipment.

Note to self: update computer equipment…I leave off from my office unknown to the figure lurking in the shadows looking to me in anger. I felt something but I'm unknown to the presence there before he leaves. Walking back into my office I find Alec there looking at the maps.

"If we take the one by sector five, we can cut through and even do sector two as well. Their neighboring sectors, if all of these get hit at the same time it might be too coincidental, better make sure to leave a thirty minute time gap so as not to arouse suspicion. By the time the sector cops figure out what happened we'll be back here, safe and sound." He said.

I nod my head and reply, "I better call OC for Kendra's number. She'll get us in touch with Walter." He walks away from my desk and leans down to kiss my forehead. "Max, if things are still rough by your next heat we can wait till the next one. I have the same fears you do." I hold him as my way of thanking him for his understanding.

It feels so good to lean on him that when Cece comes in I don't bother to separate myself from him. "Sorry if this is bad timing but yo-the norm, Logan is here. And he brings news for all of us." I knew she was about to same 'you're Logan', he was never mine and I was never his.

To tired to say no at the moment I walk out with Alec behind me. We see him surrounded by Mole's friends. "Max there's some trouble I think you should be aware of." He states looking to me; past the scowl I know Alec is sending his way. "What is it roller boy we have raids to plan and go out on." Alec answered.

Seeing him finally turn to Alec he replies, "I wasn't talking to you, and the name is Logan, you might want to learn it if were going to do business together." A lot of people narrowed their eyes at him for that comment before looking to me. "What's your angle Logan? Our business with you is finished." I stated.

He tries to plead with his eyes before replying, "The sector cops were issued military grade fifth generation, thermal imager devices…very high sensitivity." Not seeing the dots here I ask, "What does this have to do with us?" Alec however beats me to the punch, "Shit, that's how they got Biggs."

I look to him for clarification and people around me seem to be getting the information, I however see Logan actually trying to hide a smirk from them knowing he gave them news which he knew would be useful to us. _So conniving…_I narrow my eyes at the man before I get pulled from my thoughts when Dix breaks out, "This is bad man…"

I hear Alec follow up with, "This is so very, very bad…you sure?" he asks Logan. He only nods before I jerk Alec's arm to bring him closer asking him, "What the hell?" he leans into me and replies, "Human's run an average basil body temp of 98.6 degrees, transgenics run an average of 101.8, three degrees higher than average humans do." the dots connect.

"The image of a transgenic or transhuman on one of these imagers will show up whiter, out casting any transgenic or transhuman within 25 feet. They scan a crowd anywhere any time…" Logan confirms and leaves his statement open. There's a 'but' coming here though I can feel it.

Walking down the steps with Alec behind me I say out, "One thing I learned in my years on the streets as a kid here in Seattle, is that nothing in life comes without its price tag…what's yours?" he smiles at me…almost like the one he usually has reserved for me, only now its gotten nasty.

"I have a virus program that can hack into their thermals…disable them for several weeks, or up to over a month till they can get them fixed. It's not as if it's a DVD, easy fix. They'd have to send them back to the company to figure out what's wrong with them before they get sent back out." okay but where's my but?

Crossing my arms I ask, "What's your price for the virus and for uploading it?" we don't have the computer equipment just yet to do it ourselves. I suppose I should ask Dix or Luke but their remarks answer my question. "Ah Max we can't upload a virus from the software we have, it can't handle the load." Thanks boys…

Logan just smiles more, "What-" he holds his hand up and says, "I have a job for you." Alec steps up but he turns to him and says, "It's a one man job Alec, no need for you." I can feel the testosterone radiate through the room. Not wanting any body reacting I nod off as if I'm not interested.

"I'll consider it. I'll call you." I motion for Mole to throw him out yet again before walking back up to Dix and Luke. I don't think I've truly ever seen the lizard man so happy as when he's throwing Logan out…oh when he's smoking a stoogie. Kinda funny how that works.

"Is it possible for a virus to do this?" I ask them straight out. "Sure Max but our computer-" I shush him. "Give me a list right now of all the equipment you'd need to pull it off and to not get caught. You can make the virus right?" Dix nods his little head before looking like he was getting pumped up, same as Luke.

"So what's the plan?" a transhuman asks. Turning around knowing Logan is out of ear range I reply, "Plan is to create our own virus, and to upload it ourselves. I won't have anyone here do anything for Logan. We can take care of our own and of who we care about norm wise." The words flow out even as I remember one of the times I heard Herbal say it.

When Theo died due to that disease that Stecklar was screwing him and many more over on with the proper pills, and then they sent his ashes to us we knew what had to be done. And when Normal refused to fork over the cash we all did and it gave me great pride to hear Herbal say, 'Keep yo money man…we can take care of our own.'

I bowed my head slightly for missing my friend once again. "We'll get the equipment tonight so tomorrow night they won't be able to spot us on our raids or even for the next few weeks. If all goes well and we keep it consistent we can just keep making the viruses to upload." I walk down and get the list Luke populated for me.

Alec and I get set up to leave out for it as they populate the other list for the gun shops around. Walking into our place I get changed into the right gear as does Alec. Calling someone that might know someone I check in on Kendra through OC of course…she has my other possible connection anyways.

"Hey OC?" I ask into the cell. "Max hey boo, you at TC with yo boy?" she asks. "Yep, gotta question for you." I ask. "Lay it out boo." She replies easy as ever. "You have Kendra's new number I have to contact her bout some information I need." She relay's the number before asking for Alec.

Handing the phone over to him he replies, "Yep?" he smiles at first before looking mildly scared then saying bye. Looking to him I ask, "What's wrong?" he meets my eyes and asks, "Did she ever have any military training?" odd question so I retort, "Not that I know of, why?"

Shaking his head he leaves off with, "Girl could give Manticore trainers a run for their money on scare tactics." I look to find him having walked out of the room. I start to giggle at what he meant. OC must have put the scare into him if he ever hurt me…that's the second time she's put a scare into him.

Dialing the number to Kendra I hear the line pick up, "Hello?" she answers. "Hey Kendra how's it going?" it sounds like she's rustling around for something. "Pretty good, how's it going over at Terminal City? You guys safe over in there? I know Walters talking about them 'maybe' pulling back due to lack of 'activity'."

Hum…that's good to know…never thought about getting intel from Kendra on the outside before…maybe I can train her on how to be my ears and eyes on the outside…I mean she's the fiancée of a cop, no one would suspect her. Though I should probably keep her out of things for her own safety.

My inner thoughts warred on it for a few seconds before I suppressed the urge to think more on it. However I realized I was still in deep conversation with her. "Yeah were doing fine over here. Just keep our heads down and hoping to not get a bullet in the ass." I laugh it off in attempt to make it light.

I can hear her smirking on the other end. "So I'm glad you called, I was wondering if you'd do me a favor as my maid of honor." I'd forgotten about that. I mentally scan the room in search of that red number I'd used for Logan's cousin's wedding. It seemed to catch a few eyes there.

Retreating from those thoughts there I said, "Sure what is it?" after all I had a favor for her as well. "I need to go shopping for flowers for the wedding. But I figured since your going to be there I need someone who has a more sensitive nose…?" ahh…so she needs my sense of smell for the flowers.

"Sure I can even tell you when they'll expire, okay?" that was nifty to… "Oh awesome!" "Great I'll pick you up in say thirty minutes?" I reply out looking at the clock on the night stand. I'm surprised it's still all in one piece from the amount of times Alec's hit it to gain an extra 10 minutes of sleep.

I've got to invest in one that has a snooze button so he can't wack it so hard. Stepping out of my 'mental note pad' I once again focus on the ending conversation. She agrees and we both hang up the phones. On the way out I grab my winter jacket before leaving out to grab the keys to the car Alec had scored a few weeks ago off some drug dealers.

He'd already changed the plates and did so continuously every time it went out, lucky for him he had a good friend on the outside that made a dozen for him, and lucky for him said friend liked transgenics.

Running into Mole I say, "Hey Mole listen, I've got someone on the outside that has a few pieces of information for us. Could be extremely useful and even help us in the long run in the 'prevent us from needing to rely on Logan' in the long run area. I'll be back in time for the computer run with Alec this evening." I hope I will.

He nods his head before saying, "Aiight lady leader, I'll let princess know and by the way…" I look to him. "If you pass any cigar stores out there…" he hands me a $20 before I say, "Consider it done. While the stuff we steal is good getting it fro the store is way better.

It's still in its original packaging which retains the flavor…or some such stuff. I leave out before sending Alec a text on what's going down before leaving out of TC tunnel. Driving off I use the back streets to get past a sector check point that's known for its drunken cops.

Paid off slackies who drink most of their day away. Even they wouldn't bother with me so I breeze past them. Driving up to Kendra's new place is odd. The address I'd managed to get at one point when I saw her is in a place nearly as run down as ours is. I see her waiting outside in her purple leather pants and a darker purple sweater.

Getting in I speed off gently towards the destination. Walking into the elaborate looking place I, for a moment, smooth away invisible wrinkles before rolling my eyes at the notion. We see all the different bouquets of flowers all around. It really is a pretty sight and it's bringing out this girlie side of me.

"Aren't these beautiful?" red roses…I go up and smell the blooms only to smell their life has only a shelve span of 1 more week. Hopefully they would have different ones to give her for the order. But still all in all their pretty. "These'll last another week at best. But yes beautiful." I reply.

We take a look at three more sets of flowers before the sales lady comes up to us. "Can I help you ladies?" while her smile is nice her demeanor says 'please tell me you're not wasting my time today?' while it may look rude to people, I can see the underlying circles beneath her eyes.

She must be pulling some long ass shifts to keep the business afloat. "Yeah actually, she here" I indicate Kendra with my hand on her shoulder "is getting married…" smiling over to her I turn my attention back to the sales rep, "and she wants flowers for this little event. What would you recommend?" I ask.

Seeing that she may have a huge possible cash flow coming to her she immediately starts to help out and even starts to look less tired than before.

I was at the end of my tether…two very long drawn out hours spent here with Kendra and the sales lady Miranda. I really wished I had that MP3 player here. But I promised Kendra…I ended up smelling every damned flower presented to my face. Some were even on the over pungent side.

Finally just before Kendra gave up a scent not like most caught my nose. Letting my nose lead the way I walked to the flowers that spoke to me. Sunflowers, not the typical weeding ones we'd been shown for the wedding for any of the season's but this one for some reason said 'I'm useful'. "What about these Kendra?"

She walked up before seeing the arrangement and remarked how intriguing they were. Smelling them she remarked, "Oh I haven't smelled that since I was a little girl." Before the pulse Seattle used to grow a lot of these flowers but once things went down hill they were plowed down to create fields of food instead.

Not that we didn't need the food but it was a sad sight to see leave. "How many you thinkin'?" I ask her. After she inhales them for a moment more she starts to pick all the different areas she'd want them in and just barely manages to stay within the self made budget she made.

Walking out with the customer's order copy in her purse we finally head off as I ask the question I've had on my mind all day, "So I was curious…"she looked to me as I asked, "How well in tune to the po-po's is Walter?" she looks a bit confused. "What I mean is, would it be possible if Walter ran interference for something coming up?" I hope it's not too much to ask for.

"Sure but what is it?" she asks. Stopping her and walking to a secluded spot on the street so as not to garner any unwanted attention with the topic at hand I reply, "It's probably best that you don't know every detail but were going to be making a major supply run within the next 48 hours."

She looks a bit apprehensive so I say, "If it's too much you can tell me, I'd understand." I don't want to loose our friendship over her thinking I'm using her. "No it's not too much. I'll tell Walter, see what he can do. If anything I'll call you if it's a definite no, I'm not going to leave you hanging." Funny how I was just not to long ago.

Shaking my head of the thoughts we continue on as I also remembered something from about a little over 1 ½ years ago. Logan and I had a blow up and she was trying to get me hooked up with one of her friends as a date. She said there was that computer guy what was his name…

Stopping her I ask, "I remember back at one point you told me you knew a computer analyst named Hodge…you still know him?" she quirks her eyebrows before asking, "Max that was a while back and besides your with Alec now right? Hell if Alec's back on the market-" I cut her off.

_Hell no he isn't! That's MY man!_ I know deep down she's joking but still… "No, no nothing like that!" I wave my hands a bit so she gets that I'm also joking_…mostly_, "I was curious cause we're in need of some computer systems, up to date ones that can handle some serious heavy duty stuff." Like hacking…

"I was just curious on if he knew where to get the best name brand products and what prices there would be at." I finish off. Seeing my point she says, "Well I still do have my rolodex of men…" I can't help but smile at the way she says it. Still so Kendra…Walter's in for a handful.  
"I'll give him a call for you, or even better when you drop me off at my place I can give you the number so you can call him." Excellent, this'll work out great_…I hope_. After my afternoon with her I decided to take her back to TC so I could show her around before 10 p.m. fell and Seattle's curfew set in.

Even we had to be careful of the curfew, sector cops used it as an excuse to beat down people and to check for I.D. at night just for walking around. They didn't mess around, there had been plenty of times where I got nailed and had to leave it alone cause I'm suppose to be normal.

Sides cop's 'soon-to-be-wife' or not I didn't want nor need for her or myself to get in trouble. Walking into HQ she was immediately greeted by the transgenics and transhumans, course that was probably due to me being next to her and most of everyone giving me their supply lists. "Hey Max she a new X5?" Mole asks.

Hand on her shoulder I say, "Nope she's a good friend, trustworthy ally, and supporter of all of us here." Kendra smiled and waved her hand. A lot of them nodded their heads and welcomed her as they did OC, Scetchy, and Herbal. Mole came up to her, shot gun on shoulder and asked, "So you're here to help us hun?"

She looked at him apprehensively before asking, "Yeah…you have reptile DNA or something?" his eyes narrowed for a split second before seemingly getting into her face replying back, "Lizard DNA, you got a problem with that?" she simply smiled before saying, "I like it, gives you flare." She emphasizes on it.

"The shape of your face, it's cool. Sides I know what its like to be looked at like a freak, at one point in time I was covered head to toe in tattoos. I was obsessed with them. I couldn't stop myself from getting them. Regular people looked at me with contempt or even fear. So I got myself on a twelve step program."

Looking back to me she finished off, "Remember I told you when OC and I thought you were hooked on those drugs that you needed for your neurological condition…?" I nodded my head back. She turned back to Mole and said, "The twelfth step is having them lasered off so I have no more tattoos."

He grinned around his cigar before replying, "Thanks sweetheart. If you weren't human I'd be tempted to-" I stopped him, "Mole she's engaged." He nodded before saying, "See you around." She giggled before telling me, "He's not a fan of humans is he?" my face drops somewhat before saying, "Only a few."

"Not Logan hun?" I almost forgot, even all day out with her and I'd forgotten to tell her about what went down with Logan recently. _But wait how'd she figure that?_ Walking into a hallway with her I ask, "How'd you…?" she looks around for a moment before asking, "Can I be blunt?"

I nod my head yes. "Because as nice as Logan is, he's a guy and he wasn't your type. He had this serious always on a mission look to him all the time." If she only knew how literal her words actually were, "I had always pictured him as more of an older friend. Besides he was a bit, he was much older than you."

I've got to admit she had a point. Logan was like I think over ten years older than me. "I guess you have a point." "Besides you've got a long life to lead and have fun with before you settle down. Your only what 19?" I agree…somewhat. I guess that's what my age is, my sector pass says so.

I never did find out from Logan when my birth date was. He was going to use it to find out where my birth mother was…if she was even still around. "Max you still have the next ironically ten years to do stupid shit, to act out a little, to party, to enjoy yourself. I mean I know things suck a little right now but it won't always be like this. Not everyone is ignorant to what you guys are or what you could do."

_If she only knew how her words could be taken… _"Kendra I know your trying to help…" but she continues on, "You and Alec and the rest of everybody here will beat this thing and live happy lives. And you know I'll help out any way I can. Me and sister girl have got your back." OC and her always.

Nodding my head I accept her words for what they are and hug her. Knowing I have very little time to get ready to go out for the computer parts heist I take her back home. She gives me the number and I make the call. fifteen minutes later I have three new locations that are prime targets to hit.

Going up into command I motion for Alec, Cece and Daniel to come with me. "Okay I found three prim areas to grab the computer equipment from. There's a 75% higher chance of finding it here instead of the locals ones we were going to hit." I indicate the areas on the map.

"But there are three places and four of us?" Cece asks. "Yeah I figure you and Daniel hit one at the same time we do then we all team up and hit the last one together. Now I figure to keep radios on so that if there's something on the list at another place that the other person is at, we'll call them up and confirm the grab." It sounds good.

"There's no way we can just lug around two heavy vans with all that equipment and not get noticed." Daniel points out. "That's why the last pick up will be in a semi truck to transfer everything over to. The area's well secured off thanks to a friend in the po-po department; we can be in and out before dawn."

He nods his head in agreement before Alec asks, "Whose going to be in the van waiting out there?" turning to him I state out, "He won't be waiting there he'll come out at a designated time frame so that he can be there only 5 minutes before us. From there, two of us can hit the place while the other two stand guard and load up the semi." It seems well thought out but there was a lingering question.

"Whose he?" Cece asks. I walk out of the room and yell out, "Luke, come in here!" they look to me with apprehension, "He's the best we have, we need to be sure were getting the exact equipment." They don't like it but they know I'm right. Luke comes in, "Yeah Max?" I turn around and ask, "How'd you like to see your new toys before they get here?" his eyes light up.

"Really Max?" I nod my head yes but even he seems a bit apprehensive. "But what about what's going on out there?" I answer, "You'll be given a designated time to be at the last place so that your only out there long enough to wait all of five minutes before the two teams join and we load up." he nods okay.

Gathering everything together I leave out with the parting words of, "Let's get this bitch over with." Two different trucks leave out of our tunnel and Luke watches the clock like a hawk so he'll know when to leave. He's probably just excited about being able to be outside TC without fear of death.

Of course there's still that chance but the risk significantly drops at night. Radios on we check the different frequencies making sure to lock onto one that's not being used by po-po's or someone that's a trannie hater before getting to the first place. Once there we go in through the roof so as not to alert anyone.

Gliding down the rope cables that I had previously used for hanging outside that window, we use them to come in. before hitting the ground Alec shines his light around the back area really fast to make sure there's no motion sensor on the ground. I however didn't count on there being one here.

But apparently Alec and Daniel did. "Dude you seeing this?" Daniel asks over the radio. "Yeah man. Child's play." Alec retorts back with a smile on his face. Within one minute he's unhooking himself and landing. I look to him in curiosity. "I excelled in security as a kid as well as stealth, hand to hand…" I hold my hand up in an 'I get it fashion' before letting myself down. "How long we got?" I ask.

Taking out our part of the list he answers, "I gave us a ten minute gap before security will be alerted. For us it'd be plenty of time before someone calls an alert to the sector cops. We're cool." Already having found several of the smaller pieces I remember making sure to advise Daniel and Cece to use the back door for the bigger pieces as well.

"So you like your trip out with Kendra?" he asks. Looking around I find another software piece. "Yep, got stuck in a flower shop for two hours but we did good. She picked these beautiful sun flowers that had the greatest scent to them." for a moment things go silent and I look over to him.

Seeing his expression I ask, "What?" he shrugs it off like its nothing before continuing down with the list. "Yeah even Mole liked her a little bit. Even called her 'sweetheart'." I reply out. Alec smirks a bit before saying, "For some reason he keeps calling me 'princess' I wonder why…" he lets it linger and I laugh at it.

Seeing our 'time window' close up on us I call over the radio to either Cece or Daniel, whoever has the radio. "You guys got everything on your half of the list?" Cece answers back, "Yep were in the van on our way out to spot three." Nodding my head even thought she can't see me, "Good see you soon."

I end the transmission before grabbing a bag full of small hardware components…the list Dix and Luke gave us were initially all small pieces to a computer, the insides basically. That way when people come in the next morning they won't notice anything missing out of the visual inventory.

The slightly bigger inside pieces were stored safely in a bigger bag to go on my back as well as one on Alec's back. I grabbed the bigger one to swing over my shoulder onto my back and the other to attach around the loop on my belt around my waist. I make sure the bags are firmly in place.

Hooking myself back up to the rope I start to climb back up as Alec does the same thing. "Huh last time we did this you kicked me in the head." I stop momentarily since we are off the floor, that's what had been important after all being off the floor. If we still had been on the motion sensor would have picked it up.

_But we were mid air so…blah…blah…_there was something else that went to that but considering what memory its attached to…its ridiculous now that I'm avoid thinking my old phrases just because I used to use them around Logan. I've got to stop think about it like that.

Remembering this memory I also remember what had happened that night, "Alec you ruined my steal that night and tried to take half the profits while I did all of the work, trust me a kick to your head was the least of what you deserved." _Sammy Sosa's 756__th__ homerun ball was mine damn it!_

Looking up I start pull myself back up. He just huffed before upping his scaling and catching up to me. Stopping himself and holding onto my rope so I couldn't go any higher he says, "There was one thing I had been curious about that night that I can finally ask you and I just remembered it."

I scrunch my face in confusion. "What?" I ask. He smiles.

He snakes his hands around my feet before pulling me off my kilter. I look up and before I can yell at him, I see his face…right between my legs. He threw my legs over his shoulders and was starring intently at my center where my cat suit covered up. I blushed at the look on his face.

Gathering my thoughts I throw out, "We're on a tight time frame here. What is it that you were curious about that night?" it was hard to focus on the subject considering where his head was. I was growing wet just from having his face so close to my center, I was sure he could smell my arousal.

He simply smiles before darting his tongue out to lick his lips.

"That night were you wearing lace thongs as you are tonight?" I was shocked…_that was his question?_ Thinking back to that night almost a year ago now, I recall, nothing. Transgenic memory or not I don't remember what panties I wore that night. It's not like it was on my list of things to focus on.

Alec must have sensed me getting lost in though because the next thing I knew he was lightly mouthing at my crotch. Briefly I let my head fall back in ecstasy at the sensation before I made myself shoved his head away. "Allecc…" I swallowed the whine that almost escaped from my throat and tried to make my voice sound authorative.

"We need to met at the last place remember? Cece and Daniel are waiting for us." He grunts before lowering my legs from his shoulders and says, "Fine." Pulling himself the rest of the way up he starts to pack in the gear as well getting down off the roof and loading our bags into the back of the van.

You're probably thinking 'why not use a car? Less noticeable right?'…wrong. Out here vans are more seen than smaller cars, just happens to be the neighborhood. People do a lot of carpooling…and yes carpooling to this day is still done. Leaving the area we make perfect timing to the last spot.

Getting out we see that Daniel is already loading the heavier computer equipment as Luke is inside checking the components off. Cece is on the look out and we're moving swiftly over to them. "You got everything on the list?" I ask. Daniel turns to me and replies, "And then some."

Seeing he also grabbed a few flash drives I ask, "But won't the sales people notice some of their inventory gone in the morning?" it's why we decided on the way here only to take the parts from the insides of different computers so Luke could use them to make a bigger, better super computer…so to speak.

"Might need to download what ever information Logan has on us. Don't need him saying he has intel and decide to use it against us." I impulsively go to defend him cause even though Logan's angered by my decision I don't believe he would go that far. But Alec beats me to the punch.

"Look Logan's not the greatest guy out there but as long as he thinks he has a shot with Max he'll do anything to help us out, sides he enjoys having a cause to complain about, it's what journalists do." _'It's what Logan does'…_I knew the words were on the tip of his tongue but he held it.

Daniel hands me the flash drive, "Just in case then." we continue on as planned.

Going into the last place all together we see how much bigger it is compared to the other two. _Good thing we decided to do this one as a combo job for the four of us._ It was going to take all the time we had allotted for ourselves to find the remainder of the equipment. We had to move fast though.

Didn't want Luke waiting out there for to long. We rummaged through all the electronics that the different chips could be in I look up to see Cece and Alec talking and him laughing before giving her a pat on the shoulder. A scowl presented itself on my face before I could stop it.

Deep down I know I shouldn't be worried but on the outside I see a potential X5 that was a potential threat to our relationship and considering I'd shrugged off the sexual incentive earlier… a hand landed on my shoulder I turn my head to hear Daniel laughing. "Boy are you so clear to read."

Shuffling his hand off with my shoulder muscles I bite out between slightly clenched teeth, "Bite me." before collecting more computer parts we'll be needing. I add on a, "Why don't you mind your own business." It was more of a statement than a question that I directed at him.

"What not fond of seeing Alec being friendly with other females?" females was one thing, _transgenic_ females that could take the 'punishment' so to speak that the average human women can't handle is another. Alec looked back briefly before ignoring the overly done 'hey' waving hand motion sent by Daniel.

Daniel moved closer to me, leaned down to reach my ear more easily and in lower tones finished off with, "Little hint, men get just as jealous as women do, some more than others but for some females its best to be the bigger person and ask about it later with a clear head rather than jumping down their partners throat in the middle something big…like a heist."

I turn my head upwards to see his expression holding that hint of seriousness to it. Knowing he's right I look away and resume my previous task.

Clearing out of the place we head back in our respective vehicles as Luke merrily takes the semi back to TC. The ride back to TC for ourselves was…silent. I tried the radio at low volume but Alec reached over and shut it off. "Not your type of tunes?' I ask trying to gauge his mood.

His face flinches slightly.

"Not in the mood for some chicky little merriment of a melody. Just want some peace that okay with you?" okay he's borderline pissed…I stay silent the rest of the time not bothering to talk. It was pointless to start a conversation when my thoughts weren't gathered, it was sure to explode into an argument.

Once arrived, we we're greeted by a few transgenics before Alec grunts out about going to his office for some late night paper work. I walk out before cornering Cece. "Did you and Alec…" the words died on my lips I was afraid the answer would be 'yes, we had a thing back at Manticore'.

It's what had been bugging me for the last five minutes once the thought process entered my brain. "Before my return to Manticore did you two know each other?" she laughs before replying, "Of course we did. We went out on some group missions together. He had my back and became a good friend to me."

Friend was okay but…I lower my head to try and say this without accusation in my words or in my tone of voice. Swallowing I ask, "How close of friends…?" She looks into my eyes and must have spotted the reason behind my questioning. I really had to slip my feeling behind my Manticore mask more often. "Relax Max I've never been interested in him. He doesn't smell like my type, plus he's your mate." Smell like her type?

Seeing my confused expression she explains, "When we find a potential mate all of our senses heighten up to them. If the scent is distinctive to you without trying to smell him then you know." Actually sorta makes sense. Accepting it I ask her one last question, "What did you say to make him laugh?"

She giggles before replying, "I didn't, he asked me to pretend to say something so he could fake a laugh and get you jealous, though I don't know why." I know…he was pissed that I didn't let him have any earlier when we were hanging from the ceiling, now he was getting even.

And he was pissed that I didn't start a fight so we could have 'mad hot angry make up sex'. Oh my…gggrrr that man. Going back to our place I took a shower washing the day's events off of me before deciding to slip into bed with nothing on me but I couldn't make myself do that completely.

I wasn't as open with my sexuality as Alec or anyone else was. So I cheated a little bit and kept my lace thongs on me. They were the tiny little black ones Alec had bought me, I found myself wearing them a lot more these days. Slipping in under the covers I let myself fall into a deep sleep.

Feeling myself drift into a Manticore made nightmare I woke myself up only to face the dead of the night sky through the window. Turning over I saw the clock glare its bright red 1 a.m. numbers at me. To make matters worse Alec still wasn't inside or in bed with me yet.

I felt a shudder roll through me as I gathered the sheets around me and tried to sleep. It was a futile process seeing as how I'd gotten used to sleeping with Alec. I tossed and turned this time not knowing if he was coming to bed or not. It hurt to think he'd rather stay in his office doing paper work rather than go to sleep with me.

Before the tear fell from my eye I hear the faintest sound of a door clicking.

I calm my heart beat down so as to give off the illusion that I'm asleep. Hearing the bedroom door creek open I kept the pace nice and steady. If it's not Alec then I'm going to start kicking some ass. Then his scent as Cece put it wafted through my nostrils, relaxing the tenseness I didn't know I had.

It was Alec alright.

I heard him move closer before he leaned over the bed to check and see if I was asleep or not. Whispering into my ear he says, "Maxie…you should have started to sooth out your heart beat before I walked through the front door." My eyes opened signaling the end of my 'pretend sleep'.

Rolling over I forget to bring the sheets with me as I look to him with questioning eyes, "I felt you calm your heart rate down once I walked in signaling that you knew someone was there. However it's good for future knowledge that if I wasn't your mate then I wouldn't have known the different."

_Was that a back handed compliment?_

However in his night vision his gaze drifts down and sees my breasts peaking out from the sheets. Barely covering my nipples now he pulls the sheet the rest of the way off while looking me in the eyes. My heart rate decides to double up on me, however I realized that his body was slowly moving_…away?_

He removes the rest of the covers and looks at me laying there in only the black lace thongs. I realize that with the slight moon light coming in, added with his cat-night vision he has a supreme view of my body. Even though he's seen naked before and felt my body all over, somehow his gaze still seems to make me shy.

I resist the urge to grab the sheets and cover myself from the intensity with which he looks at me. He slowly without removing his eyes from mine sheds his clothes piece by piece while I try as much as possible to get my heart rate back down somewhat normally…but its clearly a failed attempt.

He's completely naked and I've already had enough time in the darkness to adjust my cat-night vision to see him clear as day. His muscles are looking even more pumped than they usually do; his biceps seem more pronounced, while his chest heaves up and down with his breathing.

I look to his face to see lust, love and desire are swimming in their depths as want and need tangle up the rest, all of them waiting to be released. Looking further down I look to see his package…fully hardened, though how he got so hard so fast proves to be a mystery to me.

Looking further down at his toned legs and to see visibly more muscle I can only assume he's been to the gym a lot lately.

Seeing what's in store for me I look back up into his eyes that are telling not asking but telling me to take off the last little article I have on. I hold on strong to the submissive desire and need I have to pull the thin fabric off. My legs tremble with anticipation of what possibilities are to come.

I can feel myself get moist from his penetrating gaze alone. Seeing him look down to my last piece of fabric I hold my ground and whisper out low into the room, "Make me." it was a statement, a strong one that held no indication of giving in. which was good cause I was seconds away from doing just that.

He holds his composure before seemingly relenting and crawling forward on the bed to me. I lift myself up to try and capture his lips but his hand on the top of my chest stops me and pins me down. I look defiant even thought I'm trying to figure out what his plans are for me.

His hand curves gently around my neck, almost cupping it before he gives in and kisses me, the first few seconds are gentle before the passion escalates…kissing wise. He digs deeper in but before I can dig deeper myself he retreats his lips from mine and leans back on his bent knees.

Bending my legs at the knee he then pulls my legs to one side.

Moving up again he only moves far up enough to grab the edges of the lacy thong before pulling it down my legs and letting it slip off my feet before it hits the floor. He then pulls my legs back over only to slip between them and lean forward. But his destination is made clear as he lowers his head between my legs.

Shocked by this I want to mutter something out but all that comes out is a mumbled groan. His arms wrap around my legs and hold down my hips, preventing me from moving away from him. I'm so serious I'm not used to having a man down there; it's just an odd sensation to me.

But that odd sensation soon turns pleasurable when those feelings explode into warmth and pleasure. My breathing becomes heavy as his tongue does wicked things to my insides. Feeling his arms hold me down I start to feel his hands caressing gentle circles on the skin near my throbbing center.

His tongue never stops and neither do his hands, when I look down and feel him hum his lips and tongue_…if that's even possible…inside of me…_the vibrations from that action travel up through me sending me head long into orgasm. Gasping for breath I feel slightly dizzy and elated at the same time.

I feel him move up the bed and lay down next to me. If he thinks that's going to keep me from claiming what's rightfully mine tonight he's got another thing coming. Using speed unknown to me I surprise myself and Alec I blur him onto his back effectively straddling him, leg to either side.

I glide back and forth as I feel his member hardened even more against my trembling thighs. Lowering myself further onto him I feel his shaft is poking its way inside of me, seemingly searching for the wet, warm cavern it desperately wants to hide in. as far as I'm concerned he can hide in there all day every day.

I smile at the thought before sitting up higher for a moment and teasingly go up and down putting my wetness near it but never taking him in more than an inch or so. After his faces twitches and looks ready to pounce I decidedly slam down effectively preventing any course of his actions.

I rode him thoroughly into the night; gripping his head when he shifted himself to suck my harden nipples into his mouth. The sounds we both made had me on the verge of yelling out in utter ecstasy, but I knew the moment I did that I'd probably have half the male population at our door step.

TC walls weren't that thick…and I didn't need an interruption. While I was physically apologizing for the refusal earlier, he did the same thing as he gripped my hips and slammed his member deeply, back up into me, apologizing for the 'fake-out' he did with Cece earlier.

I looked at him deep into his eyes at one point and saw his emotions clear as day swimming in their depths. His eyes regained a bit of his green, hazel color back but the dark shade mixed in had me turned on. I loved the way only I could get his eyes to turn that shade.

At one point during the night his hand slid into my hair to grip it and angle my face just so he could watch me orgasm and see my expression. Saying things during the night I never knew I need to hear before, like 'god you have no idea how it feels to have your tightness wrapped around me'.  
Or even 'you want me inside of you…?' and my most favorite when he moved the sweat soak hair out of my face 'you're so beautiful…perfect'. He had me in tears then, though with all the sweat accumulated between us you almost couldn't tell. At that point on things were just a blur of love, lust and sweat.

We grinded pulsed and came again and again till the alarm clock read 4:30 in the morning when our bodies had wrung out the last orgasms from each other. Spent and tired as hell, he slipped himself out before pulling me to him for sleep. We fell into the depths of unconsciousness within seconds, curled up into each other.


	14. oil, water & Cece's in heat!

**Recicup:** I'm trying little by little to wheel roller boy out of the picture the way the writers were 'rumored' to be doing. But his role isn't finished yet, although it would have been funny to have them rip him off more so than she already has!

**kasia1992**: here's your new chapter enjoy!

**Daciavu73**: I have a weak point for smut myself and yours was good, finish the other story though! And I actually like their grammer. It shows that not everyone speaks the same way, or has the same back rounds to speak it. I do but I don't use it all the time just so I can be different. Nothing personal cause I remember back in high school I was the same way…sorta. I was just no champ at it. Thanks for your great reviews!

**Firereading Wolf**: and to my wonderful beta reader I'm thinking of altering the relationship between max and Daniel a little bit for certain chapters in the future. Something to put more bonding and more fighting into it with. You'll see. And I love anything with m/a smuttieness in it…well just about. Nothing TOO 'porny'. I like mine as lame as it sounds 'well done'. Something with storyline and some class to it as well. anyways…

On with the show…review please!

Season 3 ep. 11

A few days later we had…well…Luke and Dix had their more advanced computer systems up and running. They were developing a virus that they could download onto the heat sensors via computer systems. Turns out at the end of the day each of them is put on a computer charger that houses a good 75 of them per station.

Each charger can hold up to 5 extensions for each unit. Therefore they are fully charged by next morning. The plan here is to have an X5, X6 or transhuman go into each station in every sector that has them and implant the virus. Only problem is, there are about 5 sector cop stations in every sector.

Plus there's a night sector cop to make sure each room is checked every hour on the hour to make sure the units don't overheat, or short out and start a fire. Luke was modifying the virus to fit onto the moderate flash drives that Daniel had grabbed from his half of the list with Cece.

As long as it didn't destroy or prevent the virus from going into full swing then I didn't care. Then Cece brought to my attention that with everything we have in supplies the one thing we could technically get for free was blood. I looked at her funny till she answered, "We need emergency blood on had just incase someone shows up with a bloody wound to severe to just do a quick patch up."

She had a point so for the next several days we had transgenics and transhumans a like donating blood. Alec went out on a run to go grab as many empty blood bags as possible without people noticing the missing inventory first thing the next day. It's something that we were getting good at so it would delay the time effect of things happening.

Once he got back the first dozen or so transgenics and transhumans were ready and we started to get a lot of blood in. plus after he'd gone to get the bags he'd made a pick up using the van to an older model warehouse that supplied used stoves and refrigerators among a few others.

He'd used some money he'd made on a hot deal on the side to actually buy 2 refrigerators and a stove for the medics to store the blood and for the cook to cook more food for everyone faster and more effectively. Now we had a storage refrigerator of blood in the med bay just in case someone got dumb enough to walk outside long enough to get spotted and get their ass shot up.

Things were once again starting to look up. Everyone was getting much happier now that we were progressing in a good way. The virus was almost done being filled in on the different flash drives once it got modified. Once Luke and Dix were half way through I was going to call Kendra to get the intel from Walter.

Looking at the time I saw that it was half way through the time frame, Luke gave me I walked out and asked, "How far along are you guys?" bent over their computers he replies, "Just two flash drives left so you can make your call." And I did just that. Getting on phone with Kendra I asked, "Think you can get Walter to find out which sector cop station has the heat sensors for us? He'll know what I'm talking about." She says she'll ask and call me back later on.

An hour later she calls back, "Hey here's Walter." I didn't expect for her to give him the phone. "Hello." He says, "Walter its Max, listen I was wondering if you could populate a list of every sector cop station in Seattle that has those heat sensors." He takes a moment before replying, "Sure Max anything for my girl."

I assumed he was referring to doing a favor for his girl which meant helping me out by saying yes to his girl…I hoped. "Thanks Walter, when do you think you can have the list populated? We delayed this thing for nearly a week now and we need to get it done and fast." He didn't need to know what it was for.

"I'll have the list ready for my pearl here to give to you by the end of the day." I say my thanks before we both hang up the line. That was going to take some getting used to, Kendra and Walter getting married and the like. Walking back outside the office I see Alec talking to Mole from afar.

His eyes leave the conversation for a few fleeting moments to eye me up and down sending fresh heat coursing through my body. I'll never know what it is about him that makes me feel like I could jump him in the middle of HQ. Then his nose perks up to something in the air.

I smell something odd as well but it's not distinguishable to me. Looking around for the possible source my eyes meet Cece's scared and worried but…lusty looks? Confusion runs fast but seeing that expression I know to the depths of my body, she's in heat and she's trying to find a way out before it goes full blown.

Walking up to her I guide her out before the scent becomes too distinguishable to the other males in the room. I'd rather not see a huge fight happen, and for equipment to get damaged over the need to rut with Cece like a damned alley cat over and over again. Part of her is thanking me profusely while the other parts are already checking out the nearest guy, which happens to be Daniel.

The look he gives off has me blurring with Cece in tow before he can even catch sight of us beyond the corner. Hell I was blurring so fast Cece I think Cece was having trouble keeping up. Luckily her heat isn't so full blown that he can follow the trail of her scent to where she now is.

Getting her to another part of the building where we were going to work on tearing it down to build around it I figured it'd be the perfect place for her to let out the frustration, and in the process maybe she'll even use it to tear down parts of the wall herself. Save us time and trouble.

"Trust me once this thing gets full blown you'll be wanting to hit anything and everything since you wont be able to…you know." She nods her head before saying, "I can't thank you enough Max. It's been so long since I've felt it you know." She almost forgot the signs.  
"Back at Manticore they had us on the birth control and the heat suppressant meds. And I was on them for so long…" _that's why_, "You were on them longer than me, so your body was still carrying the last vestiges of the suppressants while mine had burned through the last fragments." I finished.

She nodded her head before a smile came to her features, "That was one thing Alec helped me on at one point in time." My eyes narrowed, _how'd he help her through her heat?_ "We were on a mission together with two other guys. Manticore figured the mission wouldn't be to long and sent me out anyways."

Seeing my expression she explains, "Let me finish before you assume." Her voice is defensive even though she's smiling, "Anyways they thought we'd be back before my heat hit, the information had a miscalculation, very rare for Manticore, and I went into heat two days later." her expression changed to a darker tone.

What happened?" I asked. "Alec fought the two other guys before taking me to the one bedroom we had there. It was suppose to be just one night and one day for the job so we only had two rooms. Alec threw me onto the bed, and for a minute I thought he was…but he didn't." she looked up with grateful eyes.

"He ran out and locked the door behind him. He prevented the other guys from getting in or from me getting out." I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. So Alec did the right thing. "When we got back to base I thanked him for what he did. He told me I was too much like a little sister to him to react to the hormones the way the others were." That made me glad.

We connected while I was there. I had Mole bring me some paper work while I stayed there. He sent 2 other transhuman females to take over shift of watching Cece so I could leave and take care of amenities. I then decided to change that room from whatever the hell it was suppose to be in to a holding room for the females in heat.

I brought it up once I got back, "Listen up no one male wise at the moment is to go to the annex like area of TC for the next six days. It's officially being made into 'the heat room'." Several people quirked their eyes at this. "In another words with the females in heat going there it would decrease the risk of heat pregnancies, not everyone is ready for that yet." A lot of transgenics and transhumans were agreeing.  
Seeing my line of logic I saw Daniel ask, "What if the couple is already mated?" _was he asking for himself or in reference to Alec and myself?_ "That'll have to be your own judgment on that one, but only if the couple is already or planning to mate." It seems accepted before Daniel comes down to me.

"So if by say I decided to mate with someone…" putting my hand up I stop him cause I don't know him well enough to tell if he's talking to me as in referencing to me or with Cece's heat ordeal at the moment. I'm not taking any chances either way, cause while I know guys tend to back off when THE male is there…sometimes they don't. I don't want to risk that.

In lower tones since this isn't a matter that's for everyone to hear, "Cece's in there and is not coming out till its over with. Now if she was mated or planning to be mated then I'd be happy to let her partner go in." he seemed to protest, "End of discussion." I told him with a finger an inch from his lips.

Seeing the oddity of the motion I wave my hand off as in a nothing motion before leaving. I left not bothering to look back to my office. I would have to take my shift up once again in the next 30 minutes. Packing up something's to keep my mind occupied I left for my shift to Cece. I ran into Alec on the way back, "Hey what's going on with Daniel and Cece, they seemed to share some kinetic energy back there."

"Don't know…" and I didn't…fully. I give him a quick peck to the lips aiming for a small kiss but Alec's arms around my waist prevent it from being just a simple kiss. Somehow, I don't know how but he in the span of 10 seconds moved us into an alcove to hide us from peeving eyes.

Once his lips leave mine were both seemingly breathless. "God last night was good. You don't know how much it took just to look at you and go through with my seduction plan." _Oh so he had a seduction plan hun?_ I smile before replying, "And here I thought I was the one with a plan." Not really but he didn't need to know that.

His hand glides into my hair holding it back like a giant barrette while angling my head from behind for better access to angle my mouth. I feel the curls of heat starting again and without thought lower his left hand from my waist to my center. He cups it without further signal.

I gasp lightly into the kiss as he rubs me intently. It seems our sex lives are getting more rampant these days. I idly wonder if its not heat rearing its head up again so soon. I push the thought away knowing my own heat cycles better than that by now. I'll always remember those signals.

Unable to control myself or my needs for Alec my hands move with a mind of their own to his crotch as well. I rub his package with intent. His motions falter slightly before he mumbles darkly, "You vixen…" I smile into the kiss before decidedly wrapping my legs around his waist.

It's a very rare time outside of heat when I felt he compulsion to act on my desires as I am now. Figures Alec'd be the one and ONLY person to ever get me to want to do so in such a public area. Removing our hands I whimper for a second before we start dry humping each other into the wall.

_Yes I know anyone could decide to walk down this corridor and spot us but right now I…hell would you care?_ He pulls my boat neck sweater down far enough to plant open mouth kisses on my chest before pulling the sweater down further. "You keep pulling on it and you'll have to buy me a new one." I rasped out.

He doesn't respond with words…only actions. Pulling away the lace of my bra his mouth finds a perky, already slightly hardened from our activity nipple. Once his tongue is on it the bud fully hardens and he envelopes it into his mouth. I whimper before covering my mouth with my hands looking frantically around for a moment to make sure were truly still alone.

Just when I look down the other end and think I see a figure his mouth switches over to the other breast and angles his body to a different angle…effectively rendering me incapable of thought. We grind and pet our way to orgasm. I come in my pants and feeling the tell tale sign of extreme heat from his own orgasm.

Feeling the wetness there I know I have few minutes to get changed before going to go watch Cece.

With his head buried in my neck I hear the faintest words, "I love you Maxie…I don't think I'll ever be able to get enough of you. Our needs for each other will never be truly sated; we'll keep wanting each other forever. I hate to say it but Manticore knew what they were doing when they paired us up."

His words are sweet…despite the fact that he threw Manticore in them. I reply that I love him back and that I guessed Manticore when it came to him wasn't all that bad. They did teach us a thing or two that was useful…and that's all I'll admit to. I just loved the feeling of having Alec there with me…

Looking down the corridor again I see nothing and figure it was just a figment of my imagination. Letting me down he taps my ass, "We need to do this more often." I agree before he goes back to HQ and I go to our place and change my panties and pants. Once done I go straight to Cece and relieve the other girl on duty.

We talk through the door for the next 4 hours till I get my call in from I'm assuming Walter, "Talk to me." I say over the phone. I told Cece to hang on a moment while I took a potentially major call. I walked away from the door she was behind for a few moments for better reception.

"I've got a list populated but I ended up getting a few weird stares at the printer, just make sure you have a systematic way of doing this, I can't help you cover every sector cop station." I nod my head then roll my eyes knowing he can't see me. "You got it. Thanks…oh and Walter…" he responds, "Yeah?"

"You ever break Kendra's heart I'll break your legs, and I think you now know, I can do it fairly easily." I could almost hear a gulp at the other end before he promises not to. Just before I end it I hear footsteps outside the door. Turning back around I see a male figure almost at the knob.

"Hey!" I shout out. Daniel turns his head…briefly stunned to see him hear I ask, "What are you doing here?" he looks down before saying, "I can feel her here, she needs me." _Were they intending to mate?_ "Were you two…?" he doesn't motion anything with his head, "I can feel her. I don't know how but…"

It's broken at the end. "Look she wants to be in there to prevent herself from mating or having any heat sex. Trust me when I say, a woman whose controlled by nothing but her hormones during that time will HATE herself and the person she wakes up to that morning. Believe me I've been there." He looks back.

I look down…I don't want his or anybodies pity and he's NOT getting in that room, at least not while I'm here. "Look you knew she was here because of my earlier statement, just leave now and I won't have to disable you, your needed out there." I hope he heeds my words cause I'm seriously not letting him in there.

I know the feeling and I'd give anything for at least one of those times to have been kept locked up by someone who could have my back like I can do for Cece. I would have given anything…but that was then and this is now.

_The memories alone…_I see his hand move to the doors handle, so I blur in front of him blocking his path. "Max, don't get in my way. I'm a male X5 I'm stronger than you." He warns, fists clenched to his sides. Any other day I'd be a little shaken by that considering he is right but when you've been through what I've been through your indomitability would refuse no matter what.

"BACK away Daniel this ISN'T going to happen. She'll get through this heat and you two can hook up like any other transgenic couple can, without the heat to complicate matters. Trust me I've been there, So BACK OFF!" I give a light shove to which he moves back an inch!

_I'll have to use actual force thanks to his need to mate._

_It's stronger than I thought…wonder why Alec…no he…now isn't the time to think like that. Daniels like this probably because he's so close to the hormones now…_I was thankful for my last minute decision making of grabbing some handcuffs. The same ones ironically I wore a few months ago during the JP siege.

Ones that Alec tease's me on incorporating into the bedroom sometimes. Looking beyond Daniel I look for anything strong enough to kept an X5 calm and away from an X5 in heat.

Seeing a pipe so rusty it's probably welded together I start the initial fight. Daniel holds strong but like I had told my clone once 'yeah, well they didn't teach you how to fight dirty'. Once he's a good foot away due to my kick that I had to rush in due to the close proximity I dirty fight.

Slamming my palm up into his face a good 4 times, I grab his arm and blur his ass into a swing against the wall next to the pipe, handcuffs on I step away as he starts to pull at them. Flipping my cell open I call Mole, "Hey need you to come pick up Daniel. He's having trouble thinking clearly." He says 'got it' before leaving HQ.

"They didn't teach that at Manticore." Daniel almost whines. My guess is, he's not used to having his ass handed to him by a girl. "Not all of life's lessons were taught at Manticore. I learned ten years of them before I learned the next ten years now of street life, and of street lessons." I sat in front of the door while he stayed handcuffed…till Mole showed up and with two more guys to drag him away.

I heard Cece's voice through the door, "Thank you. As much as I want him, I don't want to get mated through a heat. What made you fight so strongly for me…if you don't mind me asking?" I smile a hurtful smile in slight memory before I reply out, "Let's just say that I wish I had someone to lock me up when I had this as a young teen."

A tear formed and I did what I could to shake it off. "You never realize how much of a slave you are to what you have inside of you till this happens. The raw animalistic craving, the burning on your skin, and in your body. It feels heavenly to a degree as long as you have someone to burn it off with." I could tell she didn't really want to hear it but it was needed.

"But when you're not officially with someone, the burning hurts to the point where you feel as if your skin is going to crawl off. Your body is so hot you want to douse yourself in cold water and ice, but that brings back unwanted memories of your escape. Once you get into the third and fourth day anybody with a dick will do."

The tears fall in remembrance of my heats and the times when I couldn't stop it and of the escape. "I'm sorry Max. How many heats have you gone through like that?" she asks as if beginning to feel the pain herself_…probably is._ Wiping the tears away I reply, "To many to remember." They were.

"But at least half of them I don't remember. I guess my memory decided to block out the emotional pain so it block bits and pieces of the memories of each time. The last one with a guy was bad. He seemed sweet even afterwards he was nice, but that night I felt like shit for not being able to control my own body." I met him for all of 2 minutes and I literally threw him onto his own bed.

_Not that he seemed to mind…_I'm surprised I didn't get the 'slut' logo on the back of my t-shirt for that one. "That's how I felt. I didn't want to just have random heat sex with some X5, or somebody period; I want to mate with my partner for life before heat. Like you and Alec. I mean you two were made for each other. Two sides of the same coin." She sounds so hopeful she nearly has me in happy tears.

"You two are like the light at the end of my tunnel." Her words are sweet and it makes me want to go in there and hug her. But there's also a chance that she'll manipulate me into opening the door to run out and find someone to rut with. She'll regret her decision when it's all done with, I know it.

"I don't know about the light at the end of the tunnel but we're in it to stay. As much as I hate to admit it but Manticore must have done something right for once when they paired us up." I surmised openly, thankful that no one was in the area other than Cece. "They choose everyone based on the success of genetic compatibility." She's trying to be logical to get her mind off of stuff.

""How do you mean? I didn't know much except for the fact that they brought in the idea due to me and mine crashing the 'invitro-party' by blowing up the genetics' lab." then it hit me, "Cece, did you have a breeding partner?" I'm almost afraid of the answer. She laughs before replying, "Biggs."

Oh wow… "Did you get…?" I left it un-answered. "Nope we didn't. Turns out as successful as mating is for transgenics, we're most fertile during our heats. That's when things get really rutty…so to speak. It's almost guaranteed for us to get pregnant during that time." I'm surprised.

_Manticore didn't induce heats within females…that's surprising._ "Why didn't Manticore induce the heat if that was the case?" I almost bit my own tongue on that one. "They were. But there were a lot of X5's in the program. They had just started it up that one week. At first they were hoping they wouldn't have to but then…" I wait.

"They did. I was next on the list when the fires broke out. We barely got out that night. I remember it so clearly. It was chilly…" she pauses as if she can still feel the cold. "I know it wasn't like when you escaped but it was chilly none the less. I miss Biggs, we we're going to build a life together out here." I felt for her, I really did.

I felt the pressure on me, not only as a leader but as a person to be looked up to. Cece saw my relationship with Alec as the light at the end of a long tunnel. I mentally calculated how long till my next heat, it was still a few months away…luckily I had time before then to think about if I wanted to be with him or not during my heat.

If I was then it was for sure going to be guaranteed to getting pregnant, if not then the next one for sure-but still. To conflicted on the 'what if's' I was asking myself I started talking to her about any and everything not related to sex, Biggs, Daniel or Alec even. We just talked until she passed out and my shift was over with.

Getting back to my place with Alec into a lukewarm shower. We may have been taping into the cities water supply but the amount of people here using it made it hard to get hot showers, so instead I worked with lukewarm, better than the cold ones I endured over at my old place with OC.

Only time we ever had hot water was with that hot water heater we bought together for the floor. Damned thing crashed right through our ceiling thanks to those pesky rats, gave them a good home though…right with another rat. Seeing Alec's body wash I grabbed it to take a scent at what it was that I smelled on him.

However hearing the door open and shut with a near bang startled me to drop it…right on my foot. I grouched out in pain at having a full bottle of body wash hit my foot. Alec just grunted something un-intelligible before I saw his figure struggling out of clothes. "Something wrong dear?" I asked in half sing song half grouch out voice. Stupid body wash container.

I watched him practically rip his shirt off before frustratingly tackle his pants. "Those damned water pipes are finally replaced. However I owe one of my guys now for getting us a good deal on them. All new pipes are in, oh and we need some new tools as well, I kind of broke a few replacing the old ones."

He finally steps into the shower stall looking already wet. "The water hasn't hit you yet, how are you already that wet?" I asked touching the wet spots on his abs. He groans in near pleasure before removing my hand. "Maxie any other time I'd be reciprocating joy fully but right now…" he takes my hand in his before shifting us around so that he was under the faucet of warm liquid.

Realizing he just took my spot I walk towards him and inch my way back under the warm spray. "I was here first Alec. You're not the one who got stuck baby-sitting Cece in heat while Daniel tried to have a mating buffet with her." Alec looked down at me with an irritated look adorning his face.

He answered, "You didn't get stuck replacing old pipes with new ones, making deals to get new pipes and trying to prevent more pipes from bursting. I'm cold from the water, exhausted from the hours worked, my muscles ache and all I want is a shower before I crash…**literally**." Looking at him now he did look ready to crash.

His body looked as god like as it always did_…I can't believe I just thought that…_also looked run down. "How about you give me five minutes in here then you take the rest and I'll have the room ready for you." I suggested calmly. Several months back I would have smacked his chest_…now…_

He looked ready to whine, "Maxie I'm serious I ache everywhere, not that tonight." _Oh for the love of…figures he'd think that_. "Not that you ass, just give me five minutes in here and you can have the rest, and I'll have the room, bed ready." He looked ready to protest when I inched him more out of the spray.

I used my five minutes up before he dragged himself back under the spray and I left. Wrapping a towel around myself, I walked in the room and took out a bottle of massage oil. OC had given it to me one year as a Christmas gift once she realized I didn't normally get massages.

Going into the kitchen I quickly under low heat boiled some water before placing the bottle into it. While keeping an eye on it I got the bed ready for him to just crash into it before leaving some space for myself. Hearing the shower turn off I felt that the bottle had warmed up enough before grabbing it.

Turning off the stove I blurred into the bedroom. Seeing him come in I see that he didn't bother with a towel to bring in only towel dried himself off before walking into the room as is. Falling on the bed he groaned at the feel of the sheets. I shed my own towel before gently placing myself on top of him.

He groaned something into the sheets that even I couldn't process. Dabbling some of the oil on his back I started to massage it into his skin. He groaned out, though whether it was in pain or pleasure I wasn't sure. I just massaged away trying to knock all of the knots out of his muscles.

Head to toe, and believe me this was the first time I ever touched a man feet before. Not even during heat did I ever touch a man's feet before. Rolling my thumbs in different spots feeling for the achie points I heard some grunts of pain before I finally found a decent rhythm that made him sigh in relief.

Traveling back up I purposefully didn't touch between his legs, as much as I wanted to tease him this wasn't the time. Massaging his leg muscles was the hardest though. Seeing as how even though he ached his expressiveness was limited with the pillow and I had to really fine tune out things.

Listening for his muffled groans and grunts of pain and 'soothing pleasure' wasn't easy when our pillows were deterring the sounds from escaping. Luckily I was transgenic so it made things a little easier…I mean hell talk about 'fine tuning' with your mate…I was all over the place with my massaging.

I guess I was trying to keep him guessing cause damn it if I really I didn't know what to do. I'd never actually given one before, let alone really been on the receiving end of one, I just kept thinking to myself 'what I would want for a massage' and move my hands the way I would want them to be.

Half an hour later I heard light snoozing before I looked to where there was some light and found him dead asleep. Deciding I was done I washed my hands of the remaining oil before slipping into bed next to him. Curling up at his side he subconsciously lifted his arm up over my ribcage and pulled me closer.

It was a lovely content feeling, that even in sleep, after a hard days work, even if his body was to tired to desire anything but sleep his subconscious desired to have my body right there with him for sleep. Once my eyes were closed I fell into a deep slumber myself, completely unaware of the eyes that lurked through a set of binoculars outside on the roof of the building across from our own.

It never crossed my mind to think on the odd feeling developing in my gut. I assumed it was just stress of different events coming up but I was going to be proven wrong. The weeks events went by slower than hell, the water pipes were holding up but barely. We had someone down there in shifts to watch for it.

Daniel's weird actions around me and mostly Cece were grating on my nerves. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her and soon she couldn't get that 'nagging being watched' feeling she told me about off her back. I cornered him on the third day and told him he needed to stop this 'obsession'.

His response, "It's not an obsession, I'm just watchful now is all. Cece's a beautiful girl and you preventing us from-" I stopped him right there. "Let me let **you** in on a little X5 female secret here." His ears popped open metaphorically speaking while my tone dropped to slightly acidic.

Much like when I had to track down that ass that double crossed his partner for that really pricy painting, and found him in a hotel room with his playmates while he waited for the airports to reopen. Pretty much the same acidy, sarcastic tone here, "When any X series goes into heat the feeling is…"

I tried to put into nice terms.

I failed.

"It feels like your skin is itching to crawl off while you're burning up from the inside out. As it progress's the only thing you can think of is the lovely three legged gender to just stick it and make that burning sensation go away. You regret your actions to the fullest extent afterwards especially since it's with someone you barely know-" that's where I messed up.

"But I know Cece; we've been holed up in here together for months now. We've worked together with you and Alec, we're friends." Ammo good, "Exactly. You want to ruin your friendship by sleeping with her during her heat. You want her to regret sex with you because she couldn't control herself?" my words are harsh but they need to be for this situation.

"Look if you two were already dating or were already together then I'd say go for it, but to simply make stalker like actions isn't the way to win her over." I try to reason out. He nods his head yeah before I remark, "Put yourself in her place and then ask her if she'd like to start something beyond friendship with you."

He agrees before walking away. The next day I found the two of them laughing it up and talking ALL day long. I made my way to HQ hearing the generators running. I usually made sure that whenever I passed them to make sure they had the same sound every time, it was my way of safe checking them.

I only had four technical days before this big meeting and I still had to find a way back to my old place with Cindy to grab the right suit outfit for it. That tan, yellowish one I wore to the genetics conference should work. Not seeing Alec in HQ just yet…probably still sore and asleep…I gather the list of problems up and take the to my office.

The generators had a problem to, they could only run for so much longer so I decided to put some of our 'funds' if you will, into their maintenance. See if I couldn't find the right parts to keep it going for longer stretches of time. My phone started to vibrate on me within my shirt.

Looking down at the number I open it up and said a nice 'hello' to the mayor of Seattle, "Yes hello to you too. There's a problem we need to address before the meeting." _Oh boy what's wrong now?_ "Yes?" I ask. "We've been getting intelligence reports of a 'monster like creature' with…" the description fit the gossamer perfectly.

"And the area?" if this is right then the news of where they were finally got down there, but we already have them in custody…so to speak… "Sir the time frame you have rounds out to when we already heard of it. We have them **locked** up now. Unable to hurt anyone anymore." I thought it sounded good I guess not.

"That is not what I wanted to hear. Those things caused too much structure damage that the city now has to pay for. We the council, have agreed that they should be taken care of by any means necessary. If this is done and as a 'public act' the people of Seattle will be more willing to support you."

Something in that doesn't sound right. _They want us to publically kill the gossamers before the meeting?_ "Sir besides 'structure damage' was anyone hurt by a gossamer?" he huffs for a moment. "No, no one was hurt but those things are a nuisance to society." It still didn't sound right.

"Sir their tightly held up and monitored all hours of the day and night to ensure none get out. I would never want to let anyone be it 'normal' humans or transhumans get hurt by those things." I've fought them before and it's not easy to beat them. "And besides what's a nuisance sir if I may speak so openly…"

He says 'yes' before I continue on, "What's a nuisance sir is the many protestors out there gunning for our heads. The gossamers are safe where they are. They can't get out unless someone lets them out, and we all know how difficult they are." I try to reason with him.

"Are you refusing the mayor of Seattle?" he questions. Maybe this is what he was waiting for… "Sir, with all do respect, a creature that has caused no physical harm and some structural damage does not warrant me to want to kill it. Whatever the damages are we'll pay for it out of our pockets." We didn't have those major funds but we'd get some and we'll pay for it.

"And where will you get the money to pay for such damages?" he demands. I smile and state, "Sir the damages will be paid for in full just give me the numbers and we'll handle it." He must have been pissing his pants. I could just see his reaction now, steam coming out o the ears and everything.

His little 'see how transgenics even treat their own' as I realized why he wanted me to do so plan had failed and I came up with a reasonable solution to the idea. I was getting good at this negotiation thing; Alec must be wearing off on me else wise I would have rebuttled and jumped down the mayor's throat.

He mumbled something that sounded like an acceptance of my 'offer' before stating he was going to run me the numbers at the meeting. I said 'okay, can't wait to see you in person mayor'. His near dismissal of my 'acceptance' had me laughing a bit. _Didn't he know you can't get one over on a transgenic?_

Grabbing my charger amongst the paperwork I plugged it in and thanked the boys one last time for the power run by the generators. We not only had power for HQ but also power enough to run several dozen microwaves, heaters since it was getting cold outside, and the few stoves that we had.

Only people with the proper circuitry could get one in their place, if not then it was microwave city. Not ever building here had enough power within their walls to power them up but they did however have enough power to charge up a cell phone and power up a crappy desk lamp.

The next few days went by fast however, despite the slowness of the week things went by surprisingly fast, of course that could be contributed to helping Dix and Luke set their new 'toys' up and packing on our own work loads to help pass by the time. Sex was a good way to.

But we both knew that if I was going to this meeting sex wasn't what I needed, it was training. So Alec started to help me train down in the training area, teaching me moves only Commanding Offices got to learn. They were fast and some of them when used right could break an arm or a leg in 10 seconds flat.

However afterwards like the night before the meeting…that was something new altogether. We'd just gotten through a couple of taekwondo sessions when he went to pull a throw down move. I pulled up at the last second and caught his leg amongst my own causing him to topple over.

With a minute blur I was on top and had him pinned below me. "Top that Mr. one of the Top Alpha's." I said in low tones bent at his ear lobe. He growled, seriously growled and it turned me on like no other. I knew he smelled my arousal when his superior reflexes caught me and pinned me in reverse.

Bending himself down to my ear lobe he breathed in, "Topped. And I'm not one of the top alphas…I'm **the** top alpha." He licked the shell of my ear before pulling back. I took the moment and swung out at him. He dodged but didn't see the ulterior motive, for me to gain back on top.

However he caught me mid action and held me pinned against his stomach and chest. I held his legs pinned with my own wrapped around his. He had me trapped from above while I had him trapped from below. "Okay Mr. Top Alpha, what's your next move here?" I asked.

He smirked before replying in low sensuous tones, "Take my mate…" I visibly shook with need at the sheer thought of it. He used his strength to pin me down to the mat, "I'm going to take you hard…" his mouth slid to my ear sucking on the lobe before moving down to my neck.

Oh god did I need him, the training sessions from the past few days and mostly from today having pumped up my adrenaline and made my body extra warmer, "And your going to take everything I've got and then some…" his words were making me wet and all I wanted to do was give in.

"And when were done your going to beg for more." He held me pinned beneath him, his strength visible but also light enough so that I knew if I didn't want to he'd let go without question. Just like in our training, if it was to intense and I was near the breaking point he'd coach me through it.

He wouldn't relent initially but he'd make it known how I could get out and if I was in serious pain then he'd let the caring possessive side take over and care to my needs as any other mated male would. Right now his actions were saying 'I know I want this and I know you do to but are you ready for how far it's going to go?'

I didn't need to nod my head in affirmation; my eyes spoke the truth I refused to voice. While verbal communication is good when you're mated you can read each other through your eyes like an open book. I wanted our connection to be strong. Our lips connected painfully together.

His hands tugged at my sports bra while mine fixated on the drawstrings of his pants. I cursed the person who invented them they were just in the way and with Alec's double knotting it was even harder to pull them off. I went to tear at them when he stopped my fumbling hands.

"Relax, I want you as badly as you want me, but these are the only work out jogging pants I have. No ripping." I pouted and he kissed my nose in laughter. "Fine." I grumbled out. Finally getting them down around his ass due to the current positions we were still in I decided enough's enough!

He helped me kick off my own jogging pants and went for my panties only to find them soaked. He looked to me in question. "What you think girls just like having their chest feasted on for no reason? It's a turn-on to have our men suck at them, when you're mouth is on me it feels…"

I couldn't process my words though; Alec had maneuvered me over his length and slammed me down effectively silencing me. Grabbing the back of my head he pulled me in, "I know it's a turn-on that's just another reason why I do it. I love having those warm buds of pleasure in my mouth."

Hearing him say those things to me, things I never heard a man say before, things I didn't know would bring me such pleasure and such comfort, words I didn't know I needed to hear towards me… "God Maxie…feels so good…" he pumped away slowly inside of me letting it build up.

I felt like I was being taken on an extreme journey with Alec inside of me. His harsh thrusts going in added with his slow draw back was mind numbing. Hearing his voice, it soothed me, knowing that I was the only female to hear him say these things again, and in this tone of voice to.

"Oh Alec…Alec, I want to be your and yours alone, forever." They sounded extremely clichéd coming from my mouth but I felt Alec's gripped tightened none the less around me. "Maxie…oh…love you so much…want you and only…you…" his words, his tone would never cease to surprise me.

His movements became more erratic as we struggled for completion. "Maxie, I was only ever yours, from the time we met, till the day we..." I struggle hard to focus on his words as I suddenly without warning found myself falling off of the cliff. Alec follows right behind me as his words turn into a mess of 'oh god' and 'Maxie'.

After the spasms settle I feel relieved, relaxed and safe. We're in the middle of a gym like area half naked where anyone could walk in and I couldn't feel more safe, and it's all thanks to him. I pull his face in and look at him with every emotion I'm feeling right now, I just want him to know.

He holds my face and sees everything. However a clearing of the throat interrupts us. "I really hate to ruin this moment but you have a very important meeting for us all tomorrow morning and you still have to go over the paper work for this big gallant event that's supposed to be for us all."

Daniel always has a way of ruining the mood. And at the moment he almost gives off a look of boredom that could rival Zack's. However noticing certain body parts that are visible to his gaze his vision shifts. Seeing my expression of 'beat it' he smiles. He decides to leave off when Alec sends him a death glare for looking at me in such a provocative way.

Leaving I comfort Alec, "Relax he wants Cece not me. He was just acting up is all." I say to ease the growing tension. "Doesn't' mean I have to like it." He grouched out. Though I do wonder how Daniel managed to come in here without being detected till he saw fit was beyond me.

But then again we were kind of_…busy._ I smiled at the thought while separating from Alec. He looked a bit grumpily at me. "As much as I hate to leave I do have paper work to go over for the meeting tomorrow. This is for us all, not just some smart ass little stunt to pull. I have to be prepared." He knows it's true.

Standing up we both pull pants back up and on while I look for my sports bra. He comes up behind me, wraps his arms around my waist and chest before saying, "You'll do great tomorrow, I have the up most confidence in you. Plus you will be having back up so I have nothing to worry over." His words were comforting.

I walked back to my office to gather the right papers and go over the right information for this big meeting we were having. It could be hugely beneficial if it went the right way, but it could also go completely wrong if either someone got smart or if I lost my temper, I knew I'd have to play this right or loose our credibility.

Please review!


	15. the meeting & wait a minute the REDS?

**Recicup:** glad you liked it yet again! Don't worry Daniel's a good guy in the end he just has a few lessons to learn is all. One being not to mess with another alpha's mate which'll come up soon…within a few chapters. Plus the smut piece I really enjoy writing them, hell I think I write them better than the actual chapters. and with max I loved her character so much that I felt it helped me bring out my own inner bitch. My back round with the exception of a few things (genetically engineered-government on my ass) was similar with the growing up part.

Season 3 ep.12

The end of the week came before I knew it. I left early that morning before the meeting on my own to my old place with OC where my tan suit was. I grabbed it and ran back to TC before everyone was up. I got dressed, slipped on the boots that I owned and put my hair up in a sexy, yet mature bun.

However I without conscious thought I left a layer running down my back to hide my barcode. Putting a curl into it I took a few shorter pieces and curled them as well. Alec woke up at this point and saw me prepping in the bathroom. Leaning against the door frame he eyed me up and down.

"My…don't you look all 'professional' and sensational at the same time." With his bed tossed hair, arms crossed against his bare chest. His body was already adapting to the tinge of cold in the self made apartment. "Meeting's this morning, got to look the part if I'm going to be fighting for our kind." He nods his head more seriously.

I started to think about the situation we'd be in there surrounded by hordes of reporters-_oh my god!_ Turning fully to him I asked, "Is the whole court thing a closed session for reporters?" he looked perplexed for a moment before replying, "I think so…why?" he asked uncrossing his arms.

I feel somewhat shocked that he didn't think of it before, but till now neither did I. "Hello whose an irritating reporter who hides behind a silly red, white and blue Halloween mask?" he realizes who I mean and quirks an eyebrow at the description. Smiling he replies, "Gotta admit I like that one." The insult he means.

I was pissed at Logan after getting my ass shot at by some cops on some bad ass's payroll. I called Logan out on what I thought of him in some of my moments in thinking before we 'made up' by him getting his ass caught and me saving him…again. Hell, the ass called me 'a cynic who hides behind a tough ass attitude'.

I'm no cynic, I just call it as I see it…gets me in trouble some times but otherwise I'm good for it! Sides I don't hide behind a 'tough ass attitude', I may have once but I don't hide behind ANYTHING! I'm proud of who and what I am, took being surrounded by many of my own kind…well mainly Alec…but I am.

I watch Alec's expression as he's probably deciphering the emotions my face is going through. Poor guy… "I'm fine, just reflecting on some old times and realizing little by little how I was blind to different things." He accepts this before stating and walking forward, "You aren't wearing any make-up."

"I'll throw on some lip gloss and eye liner in a bit. Not too much for the foundation." I never was. He wraps his arms around me and instantly the tension I hadn't realized was there, evaporated. I soaked up the ease about him and used it for myself. If I walked in there with more ease and confidence…

"When you go in there be your sweet self. Don't over think things, remember KISS, and appear with the class of confidence and ease that you have inside of you, not the arrogance I know I walk with sometimes. You walk like that and you may offend someone." _how does he know what to do and say?_

I pull back just slightly and ask, "How is it that you always know what to say to cheer me up, make me laugh, and get me irritated within seconds flat?" he smiles before nuzzling my neck where some loose strands are brushed by his nose. He inhales taking in my scent and replies, "Cause I'm me Maxie."

I smack him lightly, he doesn't let go of his hold, only plants a small kiss on my neck. It sends goose bumps down my arms. "Alec if I don't finish now I don't think I'll be able to…" I didn't finish my sentence; he kissed me soundly on the lips. Hand grasping my head to angle me better for access he dove in.

However no more than a minute later he cut the kiss off, leaning his forehead against my own he said, "You'll do great Maxie, you're an amazing woman capable of great things, hell I've seen you in action. Look that Sandman guy even predicted some really bad ass crap was going down and you were going to be the one to stop it."

I'd almost forgotten about that back burner stuff. I felt the tinges of more stress start to impact me.

He must have seen the look on my face, "Hey, hey…" he raised my chin up with his hand, "I didn't say it so that you'd feel more pressure I said it so that you'd understand how capable you are and what you can do. You're gonna…" he seemed to think about his next words.

Pursing his lips together for a few moments he looks back to me, "You're going to make everyone see that transgenics and transhumans are capable of great human desires, emotions, and feats." The confidence built up enough for now he kisses my lips lightly before saying, "Get ready, meeting is in only an hour."

I nod my head before turning my attention back to the mirror to apply a small does of lip gloss. A small lay later and some eye liner later I walked out looked more confident that I felt. Alec knew it but knew we had no choice. We left out and he saw me off with the other 'body guards'.

Daniel, Cece and the newest one, Angus, a guy who was known for his 'beef weight class' could give a few of the smaller X5's a run for their money. Alec picked him just in case the crowds got to big he could 'gently move' them back so myself and the smaller X5's could get through.

Before we left off something he said earlier caught my memory, "Hey!" I asked. He turned around and replied, "What?" I asked out, "What does KISS mean?" he smiles and retorts, "Keep It Simple Stupid." I widen my eyes flabbergasted as he walks off with a parting wink in his eyes.

Sitting back in my seat I let out a laugh. Daniel looks at me weirdly before I wave it off as nothing. Leave it to Alec to make me laugh at something ridiculous, even if part of it is at myself. Taking the ride in the van through the tunnel I let Cece and Daniel known about Logan's possible presence.

"Listen it's a possible shot in the dark that Logan's going to be there. This whole thing is possibly an open session for reporters so be on the look out." they nod their heads, "You think he'll do something stupid?" Cece asks. "I can honestly say I don't know. Logan is predictable in many ways…but his job…" his job always came first.

They look to me, "Just keep a look out. He shouldn't be dumb enough to call me out in front of people with everything going on." I hope he's not. The rest of the ride was smooth…till we got within a blocks radius of the place. It was already crawling with t.v. news reporters.

_Shit…_this won't be easy. Now I had a more full understanding of why Alec wanted me to have body guards. I looked out the tinted windows thankful that the van we had was previously owned by some gangsters. Edging our way in I saw Scetchy out there getting permission to go in.

_He must be in on the reporters bit for the bit we're doing today_. Looking further around I thankfully don't see Logan_…yet_. I have no clue if he's already inside or I he just decided on staying away from the event. He never did contact us again about any potential jobs to do to gain support like we did for Berrisford.

Hopefully we will get that call so we can gain more support. To bad that some of the people we have helped in the past can't support us now, granted I WOULDN'T want them in the line of fire but with all of this media bull shit we could use the support. So many anti-transgenic signs…it makes me feel sick.

Some of them read 'our kids are not safe'_…like we want your kid's lady…_ 'Get them out of our city' reads another one. _Yeah give someone else the problem, big problem solver there!_ One of my favorites from these asses read 'kill the freaks'. That could be taken so many ways from some many 'normal' people.

We finally managed to get to the doors where I was surrounded by Cece, Daniel and Angus. I had Alec nearby on cell phone, figured I could make the call to him during that way he could put the hearing on speaker for everyone in TC to hear incase the event wasn't recorded.

Walking up to the place was bad, I was fighting off people trying to grab at me and avoiding 'hurting' which meant touching people completely. Cece and Daniel were great for the back-ups and Angus was a brilliant move. His stance made people back up unconsciously.

We finally made it to the doors where the mayor's body guards were to. Joining them we did the introductions. "Hello…" I tried in my most politically correct, polite voice. "Max Guevara, this is Cece, Daniel, and Angus, thank you for coming out." hopefully it sounded the right way.

Three male guards stood there eyeing us up and down like we were common trash. I had to fight against the building retort in my throat and we all had to fight against hitting something or someone for the way we were being looked at. "Look we're only doing this because we were ordered to." One finally spouts out.

Seeing how this is going to play out, I down play it to my stats more or less, "Look I know you guys would probably rather kill us than help protect but the dealio here, we just want to live normal lives same as you. We're here for peaceful reasons, that's all." hopefully that got through to some of them.

The one in front of me nods somewhat before replying, "Let's get you inside before some actual nut thinks he's serving his country and puts a cap in your crown." I nod my head before following him inside. Going through the metal detectors was a hassle. I didn't think the damned thing was be so freaking sensitive it would pick up on the wire in my damned bra!

The security guard looked at me with the same lust I usually got from overly sized beefy guys. He was in the process of ordering my shirt off when Angus came up and said in very neutral tones, "Sir I believe it's quite obvious that she has on a wire bra. I think it would be best if we moved along here." He squired away.

Once down the hallway there are more reporters…thankfully Logan wasn't amongst them. Seeing Scetchy I give a slight smile before turning my head and following the guards inside. The room on an average day would be quite big, but right now with the event about to commence it was friggin' packed!

Looking around low and behold I spot him…Logan. Luckily he's busy writing something down on his notepad so I do what I can to hide within Daniel and Cece. Though I don't know what good it will do he already knew I'd be here. It's freaking inevitable. Once everyone is there I see the one person I knew was going to make it hell for transgenics and transhumans everywhere.

"The committee calls to the stand…the transgenic named Max Guevara. She will be speaking and answering questions on behalf of transgenics today." Senator James McKinnley, what an ass and now I know who he is, which makes me wonder if White is here also.

I walk up to the podium making sure to give a quick search for White before getting up there. I don't need him taking off a pot shot while I'm up on stage here. With Cece to my left and Daniel to my right in clear 'body guard' stances, I clear my throat and make my statement. "My name is Maxine Guevara…" I look up.

Seeing all these faces some in hate, some in wonder, some in lust_…seriously you're gonna hate me on me cause I'm different and enhanced but you lust after me due to the physical perfections Manticore gifted me with? Idiots!_ "I'm here to day as Senator James McKinnely stated, I want everyone here to know the truth, and ONLY the truth." I saw a few heads nod in approval.

Please let this work, because I don't know if I'm to give a speech first or answer questions first. My thoughts were answered when I saw the first raised hand. Nodding in their direction I was given my first question, "There were several report's over a year ago made by the reclusive Eyes Only above the VA hospital…" okay…

I wondered if the lady asking was going to finish off the question or keep rummaging through her notes, "about it being a cover for the Manticore site. Care to explain." Trying to be mean okay, whatever, "Yes it was a cover-up. That place was used to create us Manticore trained soldiers." Trying not to give out to much, this is supposed to be helping us after all.

Not seeming to be satisfied I feel a bit lowered, until the next question pops up, "With the fire that broke out that night how is it that all the transgenics made it out?" I visibly lowered my head just slightly. Not everyone did, "Not everyone made it out that night." I stated firmly.

"There were several transgenics and transhumans that weren't able to get past the fires that broke out that night…" I looked out to the crowd for reactions to my words, "or past the guards that they-we were all trained to trust, they were ordered to take us down, or the snipers out on patrol that were ordered to take us down…" I found some sympathetic eyes out there.

"and there were several that didn't make it past the sentries ordered out later on to take care of us." At this I saw a few questioning faces. I had to decide on how much to tell and on how much should really stay hidden from them. "Soldiers from their units or respective persons are given a signal to re-organize and regroup incase the facility their stationed at is compromised." Hopefully this isn't a piece to stay hidden.

"Our enemies…" my eyes flinched in the slightest wanting to turn my head and face McKinnely dead on_…though it would probably cause a bit of a stir to do such a thing right now…_ "Used this knowledge against us, and **murdered** who knows how many transgenics and transhumans out there." While some faces were showing the signs of utter horror some looked like they were considering the idea.

You'd think that fact that I said some of us were murdered would have done something positive and not given means to do so again, "Thankfully it was a special signal that we were trained with. So it cannot be used again." once again I watched those faces with an obvious 'damn' while others were thankfully 'hopeful'.

I was opening my mouth to make my statement speech when another question from an obvious source asked, "Whose help did you have out there that night?" I didn't think Logan would use this as an opportunity to seriously ask me something, "I had the help that night of helping people with my partner."

I wasn't going to give out details about mine and Alec's personal relationship. He seemed a bit angered by that but instead asked, "Why help them. You don't know them, you aren't actually related to any of them." _how could he ask me that?_ I had to fight to keep my resolve steady.

Only Logan would be able to make me falter the slightest but I was thankful for Alec's training on keeping myself grounded. "Because their my family as much as anyone." I looked out at the expressions I saw at this. Some with quirked eye brows some with 'please!' looks on their faces.

So I took a deep breathe, "I know that the media makes every last one of us out the be monsters, the things you need to protect your kids from, the thing under your bed, I know a lot of you believe that we're nothing but eyesores and a problem…" a saw a lot of people agreeing, but I also saw people with guilt in their eyes.

"Thing is everyone that escaped that night traded one basement, one cell for nearly another. At least now we have some semblance of control on what happens with our lives, we get to choose how to live it. It's not up to some military command, its called freedom." I remember similar words I'd said to Jace_…long ago…_

Seeing some mute expressions out there I continued on, "We live in Terminal City as you all obviously know, trying to make our way in the world. We try very hard to just live out day to day normal lives. We eat, breathe, sleep, smoke…" I smiled on that last one remembering Mole.

"And whether you choose to believe it or not we're just like you. We do feel pain of all types. Yes it's true that there are some that don't look like the rest of us, that ended up with too much K9 or lizard DNA in them…" I hope Mole and Joshua don't get upset with me for that one.

"But that's just looks. We talk, we feel, we do everything you guys do…were just revved up is all. We were made the way we were to give us the abilities we have to protect this country from invading forces." However someone decided to have some words with that statement.

"YOU ARE THE INVADING FORCE!" a middle aged, obvious-midlife crisis man spoke out and very loud in the courtroom. "Actually we're not. We were born…well made…however you view that part, right here, not more than 100 miles away. We were meant to protect this country." Hopefully these people will see us as the useful force we were designed to be.

"All we want is to live happy normal lives, or as normal as it gets living in Seattle. Most of us just want to be left alone. Others want to create families…" I thought about Alec and his desires and of how it would be nice to live in a world where we weren't running or hiding.

We were just a happy family, living a normal life. I quickly snapped out of it before people noticed. However someone else decided to have words with that statement. "No, that is not happening." An older woman, about mid to late 30's…her stance gave way to showing signs of having had a few kids of her own.

There was strict mother written all over her. "As a mother I would be highly offended if any child was raised by a…a transgenic or a transhuman. It's absurd!" okay now I'm offended, even though recently I had similar thoughts. Trying to be neutral about it I said, "I to have wondered the same thing."

She simmered down but looked on cautiously… "My partner…" I look briefly to Logan on that one. His face was more open now that I'd stopped looking up to him. He was a different man to me now…more aggressive and demanding…even more obsessed…even if it was possible.

"The great man that he is, along with other transgenic men and transhuman men as well as female transgenics and transhumans, such as myself, have expressed the desirable need to procreate, to have families of our own. At first I didn't, being to scared that our backgrounds, and how we were trained would hinder us." She seemed pleased.

I guess from her perspective it would seem I'm digging a grave for myself, but I had a plan here…I just hope it worked, "However that would also be saying that normal regular human men and women who want the same things and are trained with the same military training are hindered as well." _Ha bitch threw it right back at you!_

I did what I could to hide the need to smirk at her angered expression. Looking around I saw understanding in others eyes. Some people however looked ready to leave as they were getting angered that this little event wasn't going in their favor. I carefully looked around for White making sure he wasn't here.

Thankfully he wasn't, "If people can see how someone with a high degree of special ops or military or even the National Guard training can do what's necessary to protect the people of America and still come home to raise a family why can't we?" I knew I had stumped a lot of people there.

My 'question' went unanswered for a few moments…I debated on adding to it but remembered Alec's parting words…Keep It Simple Stupid. So I just merely checked everything for disturbances. Apparently someone finally made a desperate statement to mine; you could hear it in their voice.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MONSTERS!" I had to bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing out loud. Seriously that's the best you can come up with? Making sure to enunciate my words I ask clearly as I can, letting my attitude and sarcasm get the better of me briefly.

"Were the monsters? I see so serial killers, rapists, murderers, and drug dealers who sell their products to yours kids but their okay because their human. But were the monsters because we're different, because we have abnormal abilities that we're put in us to help us protect everyday people like YOU."

I nearly tapped my chin with my finger in need with the sarcasm in my words. I knew my words would have repercussions but there's only so much I can handle in holding back, and I'm not used to holding EVERYTHING verbal back. The person who spoke not sputtered around.

I had a feeling McKinnely saw this wasn't going the way he planned…or it was…either way he spoke out, "Very well we have reached the halfway point here today, let us take a 30 minute break and rejoin after lunch." Once said we filtered out but I kept my eyes on watch to where McKinnley was going.

I hadn't realized time flew by so fast; it didn't seem that we were in there that long talking. Walking out I saw Otto and knew White wasn't far behind. Once he spotted me he signaled me to meet him in five and gave the direction with a flick of his eyes. White was no where to be seen…I was wondering if that was good or bad.

Talking in low transgenic tones to Cece I told her what was going down, thankfully Daniel and Angus were close enough to hear it as well and we all made ourselves scarce to see Otto. Five minutes later found us all watching Otto make a slick get away from the people he was talking with.

"Damn vultures." He muttered. "Yeah noticed your little fan club out there." It had almost been funny to watch him be proud one moment of his work and the next have everything be asked about the transgenic hunt. Sometimes it sucks to have work follow you around.

He grumbled out, "Hardly, all they wanted was a scoop on our progress; don't get me wrong I love my job but I loved it knowing I was catching and putting away bad guys…" I guess things are more complicated now. "It's kind of hard to feel that way when you know your being giving the run around hun?"

He looked down, "How's your investigation on your boss going?" I asked. He looked up then at the three people with me, "Their okay, this is Cece, Daniel and Angus. The normal body guards are out in the hall, talking with their boss. Obviously we don't agree on a lot." Understatement.

"I'll take your word for it. There's more to White than I think even you know." I'm intrigued. "Talk." I ask, I didn't demand knowing we were pretty much on the same side…sorta. He walks up closer sparking Angus and Daniel to tighten their presence, and Cece to nearly make a move.

"Take it easy guys he's safe, and it's cool. He's not going to do anything I promise." The last part was spoken his way so he'd understand that I was trying to help _him_. "I looked up that 'cult' piece you mentioned last time and after seeing his own 'abilities' while fighting you and what damage he was able to take I researched it." _Yes please someone who has the resources to get somewhere we can't_.

"Turns out…" he looked around before stepping closer preferring to not speak up to highly about what he was talking about, we all tuned in. "the snake cult has a really nasty plan hidden up their sleeves. They believe that on this…" he briefly stopped to get a piece of paper out with his scribbling on it.

They looked like possible dates and times of events, but it was hard to tell, "on these dates and what not those different 'earthly' events…I can't believe I'm saying this…" he probably felt with this crap he was starting to loose his marbles. Hell I would! Placing my hand on his arm I nodded in understanding.

"That these events were going to bring something catastrophic down to earth. These people believe that these events or just one big one will bring about the death of the meek. And that they will take over the world-god this sounds like something out of a bad sci-fi movie!" I know…

"Trust us, we know, but these snake cult freaks believe in this, so much that their willing to kill for it. So this is a list of the events or what?" I ask. Pointing them out he reveals, "These calendar events are everything that all the research that was given to me. There are just so many different theories…" _whoa given to you?_ "Who gave it to you? And why didn't you say so before?"

I asked him a little bit louder. Looking around he motioned me to lower my voice before saying, "My wife is an archeologist and she was working under the tutelage of Dr. Lanceburn before he disappeared. Apparently she only knew even this because he'd been contacted by an old friend about it." This sounds familiar.

_Didn't Logan hack into Deck's old voicemail and find out that some archeologist had been talking to him?_ Could be the same guy…"This could be the same guy that was talking to Deck." Everyone looked on confused so I figured I'd better start explaining, though it may take a moment.

"Deck was our former, main 'commander' if you will. He trained us all, point is once a hit was put out on him he went under and started to help us out. He found this archeologist guy and was told bout the cult, or what originally had been a group of white fur traders." I don't recall telling Cece or Daniel here so I'll explain.

"They kidnapped a girl from a local tribe and forced her to have a kid for them. They weren't satisfied until the third one was born, why I don't think that was ever straightened out, but I think it had to do with selective breeding." Seeing Otto's disbelief I reiterated.

"Look I know how it sounds but that's what this cult is about. It's like the best of the best genetically without the use of lab equipment, they just force selected women and I guess even men to have kids for them." it sounded even worse than Manticore's breeding program, at Manticore they didn't kill off the first two kids.

Great I've actually found something else POSITIVE about Manticore. "What happens to the kids?" Otto asked. Lowering my eyes I tell them all, "The first two are supposedly killed at childbirth. The third one is taken by the cult by the cult parent while the other parent is killed." The silence that followed spoke volumes.

"So basically these people trick normal people into relationships to have these kids, then they take the kids and kill the parent?" Cece's the one to ask. I remembered White's conversation with his dead wife that night. He told her more than necessary due to the fact that he intended to kill her.

He didn't count on me breaking in out it…literally. But then I didn't count on her being so head strong on getting her son back that she'd be stupid enough to go look for Ray herself and get caught and killed by White or his cult loonies in the process. I didn't know who but I knew it was one of them.

Of course if it had been my child that was taken…just imagining it brought fierce need of protection of any child I would have out. I would have done the same without thought, only Alec's need to keep me safe and be levelheaded would keep me from doing something stupid.

"Yeah, I remember the night White had intended on killing his wife…" I looked to Otto on that one. I saw his shocked expression before continuing, "I had been listening in on it while talking to…peoples on the phone." Don't want to give out Logan's name here. I don't want anyone linking him to us.

"She had been 'chosen' for White. He said the only mistake he'd made was falling in love with her, but her persistence in finding their son, that he'd faked a kidnapping on, made their 'conclave' make a decision on her. And it was White's job on carrying it out." for a moment I felt bad for White.

He was ordered to murder his wife for the sake of their 'cause', but in the end, even though he claimed to love her, if he really had he would have spirited her away somewhere, he had the connections, he could have done it. But he didn't, his desire to please _them_ was stronger than his love for her.

Otto looked on shuddering at the thought, "How'd that night go?" he asked, "Broke in before he could kill her, kicked his ass…for a bit, before he pulled a few moves, took me down. I slammed back up with a bat length piece of wood. It barely broke his skin, though the wood broke." I wasn't used to not defeating my enemies.

"Otto you need to be careful around him. I don't want you getting in his way. Hell if the man is willing to kill his own wife to protect his secret…" I left the rest unsaid but he got it. "He's dangerous I know. I've seen the look he gets in his eyes. Its one of the things that's made me question him as a person." I would even call to question his personality as a person to begin with.

"Look these people that he's with are dangerous, they feel no pain, and can take a substantial amount of damage. I watched White shoot his own arm and still fight with it moment later with me. Which reminds me did that nurse bitch that I threw out of the sixty floor window live?"

I asked it so casually I almost forgot I was talking with Otto. I amended my words, "She was one of White's no pain no gain freak cult buddies. He called in a favor to her to come kill me. I got a warning from peoples just before she tried to inject my IV with something. After fighting for my life with her I threw her out the window."

I made sure he knew she was a threat before he could be angry with me for throwing her out of the window, "She was one of them?" he asked shocked. I nodded my head 'yes'. I could tell he was having a hard time with all of this. "I made sure to inject her with whatever she was going to inject me with."

He didn't seem to get my question, "So tell me did she live? I mean I threw her out of a sixty story building and she had that whatever that was that she was intending to inject me to kill me with running through her system, I mean hell right before I threw her out her vision was getting noticeably blurry."

He looks back to me, "She survived the fall, there were several broken bones and ligaments. Even the chemical she had in her system that apparently she was going to use on you, it would have killed her but she was right outside of a hospital. They treated her once she was back inside."

I noticed the way he seemed to be understanding things more. "That's why White was so interested in finding out what happened to her. She was part of his 'cult'." His open revelation gave us more insight to what he did afterwards. "I was so stunned I didn't even think about it when he left afterwards and at the end of the night returned with a broken ankle, he didn't even seem too bothered by it."

He's piecing all of this together now. "Its all coming together isn't it?" I asked. I can tell he's absorbing it all in and asks, "If this end game of theirs is true…how is that connected with you? Why does he want you guys dead so badly?" I feel like he's asked it before but oh well, "Because we're an apparent threat to his endgame."

I didn't believe it but whatever. Besides he's giving us all of this information why shouldn't we share and help out? "At least we know that not every piece of law enforcement wants us dead.' Daniels lame attempt at humor had poor timing, but it still served in getting a decent laugh.

Otto looked on as if 'seriously? Now's not the time to joke' but one look at seeing an actual transgenic laugh and be smirky and trying to be funny made him crack a smile before he resolved himself. "We should head back out there. White wasn't scheduled to be here today but with this new information, be on the look out anyways." His warning told the group that he could be trusted.

Walking back outside I remembered the cell phone that I had made the call on. While the others were getting ready I told Cece I'd be in the ladies room. Once inside and having relieved myself…I heard someone walk in and into the stall next to mine. I didn't think anything of it till I heard the familiar greeting, "Fenostol."

Immediately I was on high alert and tuned in. she must not have noticed me in there to begin with so she was vocal about her conversation and thanks to transgenic hearing I could her the recipient loud and clear, "For my mother before me for my daughters." _What the hell kind of line was that?_

"For my father before me for my sons." _That voice…WHITE!_ "She's here and with bodyguards. There are too many reporters and public persons here to get close enough without suspicion." _So they were planning on trying to kill me here…_ "Alright we'll switch to the alternative." _What's the alternative?_

"Can you draw her and her fellow filth to the basement area? I can have OUR team down there to take them all out." _so he was planning to try and kill us here. What makes him think were so stupid to not think it might be a trap? Were frikkin' trained for this type of work…idiot._

"I'm not sure. White if I may be so bold…don't you think you're…underestimating her…them? He seemed to stew at that question, "Are you questioning my orders? He asks calmly. "No sir I'm not I'm just asking-" she didn't get to finish; White's temper got the better of him…yet again.

"Listen she and the rest of those filth are nothing but animals cooked up in a lab. They are not smarter than us. Don't worry our timing will be soon, and when it comes she will be dead. Her and that smart ass partner of hers 494…is he there?" he asks her. "No he doesn't appear to be."

Clearly White has no military training or else he'd know that you leave at least one commanding office at the base! "Watch out for him, wherever 452 is he's not to far behind." He sounds so sure of himself. "What makes you so sure of that? Sir." I almost laughed out loud; she actually gulped before she said sir.

"Because I've seen their interactions since I met her, clearly he always does what he can to protect her, whether she's aware of it or not. Plus they were breeding partners back at Manticore, plus I don't believe his flippant 'it was just a summer fling' for a minute. He was protecting her even then." _White could tell that?_

_Was I seriously in the dark about Alec's feeling back then? How the hell did my freaking 'NEMESIS', the freaking BAD guy here see something I didn't?_ I was seriously perturbed and pissed off that my eyes were that close minded because of my own inability to deal with Logan…at the time of course.

"Sir if I may, didn't even you, yourself admit that 'she wasn't bad looking for a freak'?" she was bold to ask that and you could tell that she was new to being in her field. My guess was she had the no pain thing going but was under tutelage herself till she could work on being emotionless.

And who better a teacher than White! I nearly laughed at the image of White as a teacher and her as the ever eager student. She sounded to be in her early 20's still. "What does that have anything to do with it?" his voice was grating on annoyance now. "There must be something to her if she manages to make men-" once again she was cut off. White's temper rang through the phone.

"That bitch is cunning I'll give her that even had been given some decent looks, but to imply in ANY form that I'm attracted to her or that she has power over me in any way is an insult to your peer." Oh boy I could feel the sweat for her but at the same time I was nearly giddy on the inside.

Leave it for my constant surrounding with Alec to make me feel like laughing out loud or being giddy during a time like this. "Sir I never meant-I was only trying to-" his voice went back to being half way calmed down. "Let it never happen again. The team will be waiting, if their not down there this mission will be considered failed."

The phone line went dead and she left out of the stall. For a moment I contemplated things before the worst timing happened, the cell phone I'd left on for Alec and the rest to hear the events hit some bad sound waves that reflected and made it self known. Seeing her feet shift to my stall I made my decision.

She kicked the door in as I kick it out. The door didn't move much in either direction but the hinges came loose. It wouldn't last another round on either end that much was for sure. As strong as she was I was slick and strong. I used my arms and upper body strength to use the sides of the stall as grips.

Lowering myself down, I swiped out my legs with transgenic speed and knocked her legs out from underneath her. Getting back up I swung the door open none to gently to see her. I was surprised no one else had come in here yet. I was sure we weren't fighting that quietly…if that's possible.

Looking down at her she had about 7 years on my give or take, red hair, green eyes…on any given day she'd seem like a nice average person, right now, she was my enemy_…or was she?_ "Let me guess your one of White's breeding cult buddies?" I left out the psycho part just in case she could be useful.

She got back to her feet before getting up in a fighting stance, "Your 452, the transgenic filth." Quickly she realized while looking at the stalls that I had over heard her little conversation with White. I looked back and pointed…literally…saying, "Yeah boss may not be too happy to know you were so careless with that. But then again White is a bit of a dick so…" I tried.

She snarled before taking two very precise swings at me. "You are not allowed to speak about my boss that way. He's a remarkable man." _Whatever you say sweetheart…_Had she the speed we did she would have nailed me hard. Instead I dodged them all effortlessly.

"You know instead of fighting me…and walking back home badly beat and sore by me…" I was deflecting her hits so easily I was wondering if she trained with CJ before his incarceration…plus I was getting the sense that it was more than just regular training with her.

Maybe she was on a 'do or die' mission. Like you've failed us one too many times type of thing, because while her passion for the kill was in it, her skills weren't. "Seriously are you even trying?" I asked deflecting a kick and spinning her around. I'm surprised Cece's not in here just yet. However my words enrage her further.

She tried a faster set of attacks, but the combinations are off so they were easy to detect and reflect. I found taking her down easy. Blurring behind her I grasped her head and smashed it into the marble sink basin just enough to stun her before placing her in a head lock effectively cutting off her air supply.

Before she fell into unconsciousness I gave her a message to give to White. "Tell you boss that transgenics aren't the simple minded animals he thinks we are, and that the next time he wants to take me on I'll happily kick his ass…again." Her eyes went into the back of her head and she was out like a light.

Obviously familiars weren't trained with the breathing skills like we were or she at least wasn't. Pulling out the cell I tell Alec that everything is fine just ran into some minor trouble. He relented…barely. I walked out of the restroom and motioned for Cece and Daniel to come in.

They walked in calmly before seeing the young girl there. The three of us decide on having Angus take her outside once the hallway clears of people, and down to the 'meeting' area. Once White goes down there he'll take care…I think…of her before setting his sights on us.

That was the plan anyways…we walked back on and inside where things resumed as normal, while Angus took care of the red head. However I felt a momentary movement in the back of my neck. I looked back only to find Cece. I unconsciously felt the back of my neck but felt nothing more so I went on without a second thought…I would turn out to be a mistake not to consider it further.

Walking back in I answered a few more questions, only now they were coming from the officials behind me, so I had no choice but to put my back to the audience. Thankfully Cece and Daniel were back there. I was able to loosen up enough to put even more focus into the questions being asked.

"Ms. Guevara as you've named yourself…" I felt the need to correct McKinnley on that one but decided against it. "Why is it you believe you as a transgenic yourself should even be given the most basic human rights when you yourself aren't even full human." A lot of nerve to ask that.

"Because we are human, sure we have some other DNA in us that give us unique abilities; however we are primarily human beings. We were born from surrogate mothers so in fact we are human." I twitched in need to crack a smile at seeing his face twitch in need to be angered by my response.

Here we were two mortal enemies starring at each other, one a transgenic, one a top ranking familiar and neither one of us can oust the other to much without strange 'how do you know?' looks. I almost laughed at the irony presented here. Another member asked me, "So that means you were in fact born not made."

I responded 'yes'. So now people will have more insight to know that we were in fact born from humans and are technically originally humans. Hopefully this will help out our cause a bit. McKinnley I could tell itched to look at the other committee member for stating such a thing.

"If I may with ALL due respect…" I paused just incase someone would object to what I was going to say….nothing, "All we want is to live simple basic lives, just like the rest of the citizens here do. We can contribute just as anyone else can." I left out the parts where I could have said 'and we can do it better than they can'.

Being egotistical like I know Mole would have loved to wouldn't have worked out very well. "In truth sir we're only as dangerous as the average human. We do fear for our loved ones, we do fear for our lives, we are living in the constant fear right now. However in the end we know most of that fear is enticed." I looked him dead center in the eyes…briefly, before looking around.

"The media makes things much worse than they actually are, and some of their sources are VERY questionable." Hitting the nail without actually hitting it is fun! One of the committee members asks, "Is it possible to give us an example?" I smiled and simply stated, "The name the source gave is more or less unsuitable for this event." He seemed to get the point.

However just as another question was coming up a note from one of the secretaries came up and into McKinnley's hands. He looked surprised by it, which stunned me. Why would he looked stunned and not fake obvious but actual stunned? He looked to me like maybe it was my fault.

I furrowed my brows together as he stood up, "Ladies and gentlemen I've just been notified that a bomb threat has been made on the building. We need everyone to exit the building in an orderly fashion." People were scared all around. I looked to Cece and Daniel and even Angus now that he'd returned.

They looked just as shocked as I was. Between them now and walking out I said, "Something isn't right about this. McKinnely looked to me like I was the one responsible for it." Cece looked to me with obvious confusion. "Well if it's not him that did it and obviously not you then who?" I was wondering the same thing.

Walking out I was blocked by a taller than myself mid 40's ish Herbal look-a-like. "I think you and your friends should come with me." he stated. I looked down to see the gun and a picture of me in his hands…an older picture at that. Hell my hair wasn't even curly or that short anymore.  
I saw the back round just enough to place it at the under garage where Bruno double crossed me. Looking back up I made the connection fast, "You're a Red." I stated. He smiled, "No I'm not one of the soldiers. I'm the person responsible for the metal alloy used in the device that's still in the back of your neck."

The tinge I felt earlier… "You detected my present through the alloy earlier." I stated. He merely smiled. "I think it might be best for us to go someplace safer. And I wouldn't make a commotion about it, don't want any innocent people to get hurt." I looked around and saw five men standing around.

Remembering the stances from before it was easy to figure out who was a Red soldier and who was civilian, _serious couldn't you guys had tried to disguise yourselves?_ Not seeing an easy solution anywhere around, I knew a fight head on was near suicide, these guys were nearly as bad as White and his cult loo-hello!

"Alright we'll come. But no body gets hurt and to be sure all your little soldier drones have to follow." Cece and Daniel both tensed that I gave up so easily. Leaning back I motioned in Morris code against them 'got a plan, go with it'. They eased up some but not a lot.

"I know a way out to the garage area, we can leave quietly from there, just don't let your men hurt anybody." He turned and motioned for his men to come forward in a subtle way. They followed us down into the garage area. Looking at the clock on the wall on the way down I saw that we only had a few minutes.

Please let this work! We arrived only with two minutes to spare from White's time table; just for once I hoped he would show up. If he was legitimately coming down here with his men then it was going to be one hell of a fight. "Where is the exit in this garage?" he asked.

"Looking around and seeing the sublevel sign I retorted, "The exit to the green level B is around the left corner over there." A quick glance confirmed my words. Needing to make time go by till White showed up I asked, "So why are you back here looking for me? thought after the first time I kicked your ass you wouldn't be around for seconds?" my smirk faltered slightly at his answer.

"Colonel Lydecker requested your whereabouts once before, and now that I know where your living I know where there are more of your kind, and now you can't hide behind government walls." _Deck? But I thought…we thought he was dead…then again his body was never found…_

Before I could put further thought into it a familiar voice rang out, "Hello 452." Turning my head I spotted White with his merry band of familiars. All dressed up and ready for a rumble. I was never more grateful to see him and he seemed surprised by not only the extra men there but the smile I had on my face as well.

Refusing to look un easy about it he demanded in unflattering tones, "What the hell is going on here? And who the hell are you?" _oh boy let the games begin…!_

I know cliffy but what do you think? Who will come out on top Familiars or Reds? Interesting question, tell me what you think in your reviews!


	16. REDS Rising VS Familiar Foes

Gotta say I'm a little hurt no one reviewed that last chapter, thought everyone wanted to see the big meeting, I thought it was pretty good since I have no experience with it. Only my beta reader was kind enough to review it for me. anyways here's the next chapter…

Season 3 ep. 13

I was almost giddy with this turn of events. _Think of it me giddy! Ha!_ _How often do you get to do a 'versus' between two groups of people who have been trying to use you for your abilities and/or kill you for what you are?_ My sarcasm got the best of me. Trying to hold out the need to laugh what I was about to do.

I walked forward two feet as if merely introducing two business companies, when truth I was introducing a 'loony breeding cult' to South African Red Soldiers who both had similar traits. Both felt no pain, both were essentially fearless, and both were hyped up on power and the need to win at any cost necessary.

Bad thing was we were the prize to either be killed or taken and used…again. I wasn't up for that. I didn't spend around 10 at Manticore to not know how to play your odds and play people against each other. Power of manipulation, or in this case one of White's sayings 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'.

Never thought I'd remember something he said for a good thing…I'd just have to get them to fight each other and forget about us…hopefully it was easier said than done. Cause I honestly can't say how well we'd fair against them both…it wouldn't look to promising.

_Sebastian did say quote on quote 'Manticore genetics are impressive but in direct combat there is no warrior equal to the Red Series', and we all know White's cult loonies are the no pain no gain freaks, so what happens when you pit a fight between the two with us in the middle?_ We were about to find out.

Snapping out of my thought process I spoke, "Special Agent in charge 'of trying to kill me and mine' Ames White, this is, 'sorry I didn't get your name…" I looked back to him, "'trying to take me and mine across international waters so he and others can make more of us for your own gain for the South African's'?"

White looked as befuddled as the South African guy did. I literally held back a laugh as they exchanged these glances figuring out what they just literally walked in on. They both seemed to be trying to figure out who the other one was and just exactly how this was going to go down.

The guy we came down here with pulled out his gun and gestured to his men to be ready for a rumble. Oh hell this was guaranteed to end bloody no matter what. I just hoped we came out ALIVE. "We are taking her and her friends out of here." He said. However seeing this White did the same thing.

"Actually none of you are leaving here alive…" looking to me he finishes off, "_especially not her…_" his voice dropped down to deadly levels that left no room for error. "What are you gonna do about it?" Cece asks, though she's never met White before she's not going to be deterred in her job nor is Daniel or Angus.

White aimed his gun and his familiars got ready to fight, "Sir I'm only going to ask you and your men to stand down once." White said with clarity. The South African man said, "I don't think you quite understand who you are dealing with. It would be in your best interest to leave the prototypes and leave." White wasn't deterred.

"I don't think you have any credibility here Mr…?" White stated. I'm surprised he didn't notice anything about his accent. The other man who brought us down here spoke, "My name is Zakes Kani, and I'm from Johannesburg, in South Africa. I assume you know what they are?" he spoke out indicating us. White looking very much like he was about to take action spoke up, "Exactly my point."

Kani spoke up, "Every few years my country sends me in to this country to do business with Donald Lydecker, I assume you know him?" he asks. White still figuring things out says, "**Of** him yes." White's not used to being lost mid conversation and its kinda funny to see him perplexed.

"We speak ever time I come here about Manticore and of our army getting in some of their prototypes. Last year we, Lydecker and I, made a deal. I help him find her…" he gestures to me, "and he gives me an early prototype. Nothing current unfortunately." He doesn't sound disappointed.

In fact he has a small smile on his face…almost as if he's recalling the conversation, "Now my country is looking for a later prototype…" again he looks over but now its at all of us, "and seeing as how she…" eyes now on me, "has something inside her that we can detect her with she will be coming with us."

I quirk my eye brow in how talkative he is. I think White sees it to…_hello don't you get that White's going to try and kill you?_ "Let me put it this way, we're looking to create a transgenic program along the lines of Manticore, and these prototypes are going to help us get that." Kani speaks out referring to us.

Daniel not to happy about how we're all being talked about steps forward and speaks his mind. "Hey we're not meat here!" I hold my hand up to signal him to back off. He looks to me in surprise and puzzlement, "Let them do their thing so we can use it to get the hell out of here."

I whisper it in low tones that only a transgenic within three feet hearing range could hear. He realizes what I mean and steps back in place.

White's look however is un-nerving, "You really think I'm going to let you walk out of here with **her**? With any of them? You have **no** idea who you're up against." I had to set them off or how else were we going to find a way out of here? Once they start fighting we can blur our way to freedom.

I looked around to see if anybody was going to make any moves. Looking beyond White I saw that red headed bitch from before during the Jam Pony siege…come to think of it seeing them, they were all from the siege. The best of the best from familiars once again, only now their opponents were the Reds Series.

"Hey 'muscle queen'…" I called out to her. She shook her head as if to say 'you've got a lot of nerve'. "You going to bring it this time? Or am I going to have to hand you your ass…again?" I loved pissing this red haired bitch off. The look in her eyes spoke of such malice and hatred.

Had I not been an alpha female myself…something I overheard at some point…I would have been a little overwhelmed about my placement here. As it was I felt confident about what was about to go down. While my temper was great, hers was greater and not as resilient to antagonism.

White held her back…momentarily. "Turn yourselves around and walk away…" he saw that they just stood there. "**Do it now**." White **demanded**, plain and simple. White looked so ready to kill at that moment. I think the only thing holding him back was thoughts of possible outcomes going around in his head.

Kani on the other hand looked to be weighing his options as well. Apparently he wasn't one for running away from situations like this or flinching for that matter. He decided on acting easy going about it. "Sure, we'll just take the prototypes and be on our way. No harm…" he motioned with his gun…"No foul."

It seemed to agitate White more than anything. Ego's running high and with the major technicality that either way you look at it, their both doing something illegal…so it's not like they can call upon for help from anybody. White looked so on edge that I was starting to see the vein in his forehead…even more so than he usually did, "You have no idea who you're up against, or what we're capable of. Leave now or leave here in a body bag…" he made a move to nearly shrug it off like what he was going to say next was simply no big deal for him, "The choice is yours."

Kani looked a tad bit worried now, though his actions didn't show it, only his eyes did. "You are placing yourselves at extreme risk dealing with us. They are not your average soldiers." He tried reasoning by motioning to the soldier behind him. The soldier stepped forward with a cold mask of indifference on him.

White simply readied his phalanx to group up. They stood up as well preparing for battle. I could tell white was using his last resort. There was a look in his eyes, a look that spoke of minute fear. White was having second thoughts but refused to acknowledge it anymore than what he was already.

Speaking out he said, "I won't tell you again, leave now or we'll kill you along with them." motioning to us as we were slowly motioning inch by inch with our feet to the side lines. Whenever someone made eye contact we made sure to stop so no one would become the wiser.

"Our chances here are better than yours. Trust me you should leave **now**." Kani refused to budge from his holding position. And his men didn't look to be the types to run from a fight either. I knew that the next motion or words from me would set the red bitch off…so I made it. "Hey 'red baron'…" hopefully I would piss her off enough. She looked back to me.

"Always knew you were nothing more than somebody's little bitch, although, I didn't picture you as White's." I raise my hands up in a 'thought' like 'mock' gesture. Loosing the gesture I throw my hands up in a 'oh well' gesture. "I guess I'll just have to teach you a thing or two myself."

A transgenic telling a familiar how to do things the right way was sure to kick this off. She reacted just the way I hoped she would, by making a run for me.

Daniel, Cece and Angus tensed up but otherwise didn't move. She after all didn't have any weapons out just her fists…though from remembrance at the JP siege that was weapon enough for her. Luckily Kani shot out at her hitting her in the gut. But that wouldn't be enough…with or without her bullet proof Kevlar vest.

She got back up and brushed off the bullet hit like it was nothing more than lint on her vest. Kani seeing this look like he was re-evaluating the situation for a moment before he yelled to his men, "Get them!" Daniel grabbed Cece and motioned her bodily out of the way while Angus did the same with me.

Fully out of the way we watched as they fought against each other. Obviously each side was figuring out they weren't average people and were trying to figure out weaknesses were within each other. "How the…what the?" Daniel asked scratching his head watching them fight it out.

_It was like watching Godzilla versus Mothra, you didn't know who to cheer for! Well sorta_…Alec's absolute favorite was Godzilla. He said Godzilla reminds him of us, in a way. People see him as a monster, people see us as monsters…for now. Godzilla ends up destroying cities; we end up stealing from the city.

Plus to top it off when people need saving he comes and rescues them, when people will need our help we'll come and rescue them. I was so shocked by his description I forgot why I wanted to hit him…of course I hit him for distracting me from doing so…which made me finally get why norms called Wednesday 'hump day'.

He had been distracting me from it while laughing at me that I didn't get it by bringing the Godzilla piece since we were watching one of his movies at the time. So by the end of it I discovered that 'hump day' is great…especially on top of a couch…looking out at the moon from the window we have in there.

That was a great night in…though I don't think we ended up watching the end of the movie…Alec had been to busy between my ass cheeks to think about anything else at the time. Can't say I wanted him to stop…he's discovered places on me that even I didn't know were pleasurable.

_Anyways…getting off topic here…_ it would be interesting to see who'd win. If anything, if either of them is smart they'll stop and re-evaluate before anymore damage is done…I watch two more of them go at it_…or not_. I can't believe Alec's old monster movies are making sense in a situation like this…but all in all it's true!

Not that I'll let him know any of this.

I briefly hear Kani ask White during smashes to the face, "Are you…transgenic… prototypes too?" he was getting a severe beat down by White. I actually felt sorry for the guy. Kani may be in charge but he certainly doesn't have a metal insect in the back of his head like the guys I dealt with did.

White seemed to be infuriated by the words, "You truly are impudent to associate us with **them**!" you think we really are the filth the way he talks towards us. Smashing his fist into Kani's nose was something else though. "We…are…not…filth!" each word had been punctuated with a hit to his face.

Kani needed to ask though; "If you're not Manticore prototypes then what are you people?" he asked and tried to look around at White's people.

White breathed against him harshly, "We are the future…**not** those Manticore filth you're trying to smuggle into your country." one last hit and Kani went down…hard. I looked around to find one of the Red's into a fisticuffs match with the red bitch that tried to take me down.

She smashed his back, bodily into one of the cement block things meant to help hold the different parking levels up. It took him a second to shake off the effects of such a hit but got back up none the less. I had a tiny similar ordeal when way back when I had my head accidentally smashed into a marble wall.

Not pleasant, but due to my nature it was no big after a few seconds of making sure I was internally okay. Granted I now have a permanent bump back there that no one has noticed…well no one but Alec…though he only gave me a strange look. I guess he figured I didn't want to talk about it.

_Anyways…_Once he was moved away from it you could see the magnitude of the damage it created. It was shocking to say the least on the amount of damage he was taking from her. I would have been shell shocked had I not dealt with them before. It made it easier to not focus on **who** they were but to use for reference on future fights…if they made it out of this one.

Then again…the South African Reds could only last for so long, plus remembering their fighting style…taking that trip down memory lane for a few seconds I recalled my fights with the Reds on both occasions. They were decent fighters but lacked co-ordination and rhythm, much like what a boxer uses.

I'll give them the fighting hard piece but other wise they were just convicted murderers with a nasty metal insect in the back of their necks to give them more power. Thinking on it now I'd actually think that as powerful as the Reds were, the familiars were more coordinated in their fighting skills and had power. Not sure by the looks of things which group had more power but the fighting skills definitely went to the familiars. Years of training can do that to you.

_Believe me I know…_watching her I saw that she didn't seem to care that he was still getting back up. _Doesn't it occur to her at all that the man she just used to put a visual dent into a cement block is still fighting her without pause or reserve?_ Or maybe she did and just didn't care.

He seemed to get pissed off by her round about tossing of him. Grabbing her he lifted himself the rest of the way up from his slightly hunched over state blocked her hit as his fist met her face a few times and just like her didn't seem to mind that she seemed to be able to take the damage same as him.

_Are these guys all clueless to what their doing or to what's going on? _On second thought if these are the same type of Red Soldiers from before then their still recruiting from their prison systems. If that's the case then it may take a moment for them to understand what the hell is going on.

I'm pretty sure they don't know what they each are.

It's like its not yet clicking that their not fighting normal humans. Hell normal people at ALL can't sustain that type of damage without serious injury or worse! But I guess when your mostly used to just anger and fighting and not really being an actually soldier you won't think, you'll just do.

Looking at him you could tell he had been around the block on hitting a woman before all of this, considering the amount of times he was smashing his fist into her face let alone kneeing her in the gut. She just looked positively pissed off with her own blood running down her face.

I had wondered on occasion just how a fight between these two groups of people would go. Now I know…

Looking to the brunette head I had to ask myself…could you even call her a full blown woman…? Her stature had me questioning her sexuality once or twice before…but then again it's never good to judge a book by its cover, so who knows. But seeing her now she's not a woman that is used to getting her ass kicked, its making her fight even harder like a hell cat.

Watching her movements I see her strategy now. It's kind of hard to watch for it when you're actually fighting her or anybody which is why you have to adapt and adapt fast in order to strike them down first. The only reason she even got the hits in on me as she did was that I wasn't trying to kill her as she was me.

I was only trying to subdue her long enough to get her immobilized so I could help out the others there with me.

Another one who looks like he's trying to be all that with his constant maneuvering capabilities is really giving the Red Soldier a hard time, he keeps throwing the Red Soldier_…if you can truly call him that…_onto of different surrounding cars. I remember a few times when he did that with Logan.

Joshua had to come in and save his ass. But he kept giving a head hit before throwing him through something. I guess he figured the more you moved the less you'll be able to know what's going on. I can tell both are testing out their opponents physically abilities while figuring their moves out.

However everybody is taking in severe beatings. Even White's taking a few. Once he got done beating Kani down…for the moment anyways…one of the other soldiers started on him and he got the surprise as well. You could see the look on his face resembled that of when he tackled Joshua during the JP siege.

Which is never a good thing…taking Joshua on that is…he maybe sweet as a puppy but you hurt someone he loves or cares about and it's all roars and smashing into walls with him. I remember briefly seeing him take White on and I had to remind myself that it was in fact Joshua and not a nomile fighting White.

The soldier…a much bigger one than himself held him up as Joshua had once before, Kani barely able to stand up used the soldier as a crutch, temporarily and smashed his fist into White's face with no real directionality as all. _But then again when you can barely see out of an incredibly swollen eye as it is…_

After six hits to his face White looked directly at a surprised Kani not bothering to look at the surprised soldier and merely said, "Ouch." in a mocking manner before breaking free of the hold by breaking the soldiers arm. Hearing the crack I knew it wouldn't be an easy fix…probably why he did it.

The soldier was then grabbed by his broken arm causing him to groan out in agony before being smashed into another support frame. Temporarily taken out of the match White turned around finding us. However before we even needed to put up protective stances Kani managed to reach out on wounded legs and grapple him.

He aimed to hit again but White grabbed his fist and twisted in a manner that broke his hand and judging from the startled look of pain I doubt it would heal anytime soon. I guess there was another twist to be made cause as soon as he did Kani cried out in agony as White took him by the neck.

"Can't say I didn't warn you." He had an almost sarcastic look to him with the menacing stare. Taking his other fist he made one swing and sent Kani flying back seven feet into the windshield of a Plymouth Hybrid. The only surprising fact was that White didn't snap his neck snapped upon impact.

Pulling him off, he grabbed him once again by the throat and said, "I'll let you and you alone live on this one condition, tell your bosses that if they manage to make their transgenic program…" you could tell he had a hard time saying it without putting in the word 'filth' into it.

"That we will strike out and kill them all." Kani looked on nervously, more for his life than for anything as White spoke in deadly tones to him. I was used to it but to a lesser man White's gaze could melt ice. I'm surprised the South African dude's lasted this long with all the beatings.

Gotta give him his props for that. I look back over to see the Red Soldier on top of the red bitch choking the life from her. She's taking it while she pounds his face in. much like I was when she was pounding my face in while I was grabbing her handcuffs during the JP siege…bitch has got a nasty right hook.

I think it's finally settling in that what their fighting isn't normal. White pulls him off her before slamming him through the door we previously came from, shattering the glass and tearing a few hinges out of place. "Who are these men?" she asks White while standing up. He looks a bit startled himself.

"Not sure." Looking around he sees that their fairly matched up…something their definitely NOT used to out in the open.

He knows that while things are going down you really can't tell whose winning and whose loosing. I hear him say to her, "Beat a retreat for now. These aren't regular humans." She for the first time looks to him angered and sarcastically. "You think!" He looks back to her.

She's got a face full of blood and a LOT of bruising but otherwise you'd think with her actions it was just a surprising wrestling match. "Just get our men out of here before we become exposed. We can't afford that, not yet anyways." He walks off and tells some of the men to beat a retreat as she works to gather the rest.

Seeing all the bruises and soon to be broken bones with the added blood makes me wonder what'll come first, death by broken hyoid bone or death by blood lose. It's a toss up for these guys. Hell they might even take each other down at the same time. Looking to another one it's a brunette female.

I remember her taking on Alec and the extra damage she did to my mate…for a moment I saw complete RED at her taking the Red Soldier on. She didn't seem to care who it was, just that another player was going to win their war before they could have their victory. I could hear more grunts of anger than pain.

She was letting the Red Soldier have it good. A few solid punches and he was almost down, however he then decided enough with this bitch and body slammed her into the cement ground below. If I didn't know any better I'd say the ground was now dented beneath her.

Look back to the red head as I saw that she seemed to be temporarily ignoring White's orders for retreat…either that or she wasn't under White's orders, but someone else's entirely. She had decided on keep fighting instead. Her movements reminded me of wrestling that I had watched somewhat as a child.

Don't get me wrong I hated my foster parents, but sometimes me and Lucy, when we got home early from classes they'd have the old pre-pulse wrestling on and we'd watch a few of the matches with 'Triple H' or 'The Hulk' Hogan. We watch them till her father came back and then we'd go hid out in our room.

Anyways…the 'redhead's' moves were quite similar to wrestling moves and there was nothing that Manticore tried to train us with wrestling. Ours was more military or soldier combat, not wrestling…at least not while I was there. I looked to my side to see Daniel looking at them strangely.

He looked on as if he didn't understand what was going on or how they were all so pain free…I think its time I explain. Pointing to the Red Soldiers that brought us down here I say, "See the South African Red Series." I point to one of them. "They have neuro-implant metal insects in the back of their heads to rev up their bodies, making them feel no pain."

He along with Cece and Angus looked to me, "Their hyper adrenalized, essentially fearless." Remembering Sebastian's words from so long ago I wonder how much he truly knew about us as soldiers, and how much Logan really told him. I'll have to make a trip and ask him about it sometime.

"So you basically you set up one set of 'no pain no gain freaks' with 'another set of 'em' and we were almost in the center?" _it wasn't even like that!_ Turning around I go to yell when I see our van coming around the corner. Seeing Mole in it shouting, "Well come on get in!" was enough to prompt us to move our asses.

We made a run for it hearing shouts from behind. I briefly saw White still there in the shadows, though he looked to be on the phone with someone. I stored the lip reading into my head for later reference. However he yelled for us, "452!" was heard loud and clear, enough to turn my head around.

Had it not been for the hair style I was using for my hair I'm sure it would have slapped me clean in the face, "Do you freaks want to save your Commanding Officer?" he yells out. I have a bad feeling I know exactly who he's talking about. Lydecker's SUV had been run off the road right before he was supposed to meet with that architect.

_Did White and his cult loon's have him? If so was that a good thing or a bad thing?_ Cause honestly I don't know of any transgenic or transhuman that'd be willing to care let alone go save his ass. "Our CO is right here!" Cece stated gesturing to me proudly. White looked irritatedly at her, "Before **her**."

_Gotta feel the love around him_… "Gee White you always make me feel so loved, always going on about me…better be careful your no-pain no-gain freak-cult loon's might just think you have a thing for me." I really had meant it all as a HIGHLY sarcastic joke. But the look on his face for a few moments spoke of something else.

Then again remembering McKinnely's words to him from before hand…I did think at one point to use it towards my advantage, maybe I just did. Seeing the rage on his face I almost...almost back down…"We have your Colonel Lydecker." He said trying at best to keep his rage in check.

Cece snorted before snarling out, "Do what you want with him, he's been nothing but a pain in our asses." I guess she wasn't a fan of him either. He looked startled that we didn't seem to care about the ass. I personally had good reasons not to care. The only good thing he ever did was help us take out the DNA lab.

I stated in high tones, "You might want to make sure that the next time you grab someone up to use against us that we actually give a damn. What would make you think we care about someone who tortured us, beat us down?" he threw his phone down and gave up the argument by starting to shoot at us.

"We'll it's about damn time!" Mole shouted as we loaded up into the van. Bullets from White's gun were hitting the other cars surrounding us rather than our own van. Once in the van we speed off trying to avoid sector cops and bad traffic. Turns out the pulse could even make Seattle traffic worse.

Getting back to TC was hectic. Daniel and Angus were trying to figure everything out while Cece was trying to listen to my words. Safe to say no one was able to get the full story. "HEY!" everyone shut up. "How's this I'll set up a meet with the only person that I know of that knows all there is to know about these guys."

They seemed okay with that and left it as is. Only problem is was that the only person that I knew of that could get in touch with him was Logan. I could go ask him but I REALLY didn't want to do that. I could do a sneak and creep…question is will the computer geek be asleep or at his desk.

Better talk to Alec about it first, and get his opinion on it. Once back Alec immediately asked, "Are you okay what happened? How'd it go?" I watched as a lot of members of TC had gathered around. Probably knew that I was coming back from the big meeting and wanted to hear about the turn out.

However still not having had the full story Daniel barks out, "How'd it go?" he caught many of peoples attention. Walking up to me he barked out at me, "You pitted two very strong ass groups of people against each other, with US ALL in the middle!" he pointed to Cece and Angus.

Defensive now I remark, "It wasn't even like that! I saw an opportunity I took it!" words I had uttered a long time back when I had jacked Deck from his 'AA meeting'. He looked ready to loose it and hit me. "Look those Red Soldiers have little metal insects in the back of their heads to make them stronger than us." He stood there stubborn.

"I did what was necessary to help save us! I've tackled these guys before, their stronger, don't feel any pain, and their very difficult to fight within battle. I only managed to make it the first time by killing one and going to someone who knew who they were and where they came from." I was out of breath by now.

I could tell our debate had people wondering what besides the meeting went down. "And after that the only thing I could do to kill them was putting that metal insect in the back of my own head." Hell they found me by used that metal alloy detector. Daniel crossed his arms and asked, "And whose fault was that?" he asked.

Before I could yell a response Cece came in the middle, "Whoa guys, time out! Look I think it was a great idea." Daniel looked to Cece, his anger deflating somewhat, "Are you kidding?" he asked like 'really? You're siding with her?' Looking to him she remarked, "Yes. Max had dealt with these guys before." She said it as if that explained it all. Daniel was clearly not happy.

Alec took control of the situation, "OKAY everybody. It's been a long day for these guys so let them wind down so I can get the story from them all." upon hearing that everyone took it as a dismissal so we could unpack and what not. Looking back to me he said, "We need to have a talk…now."

He walked to his office and I had a vague feeling there was going to be an argument. I braced myself as soon as I entered his office. Closing the door I had only a second to react before his arms enveloped me in a TIGHT hug. "IF you ever scare me like that again I'll kick your ass myself." I hug him back.

There was a huge chance he could have lost me, but I did what I could so we could get out of there alive. "I'm sorry for scaring you but I knew what needed to be done to give us the opening we needed to escape." Hopefully he'll understand and realize I'm right about my decision.

Pulling back he asked, "What do we know about these Red Soldiers?" partially deflated I responded, "I know a little but Sebastian knows more. If there had been any updates he'd be the one to call." Alec turned at the mention of another mans name. _Alpha male thing I guess…_ "Relax I met him twice that was all."

He visibly relaxed before putting out there, "I wasn't jealous." I laughed at his lame attempt to cover up his tense actions. "What's so funny?" he asked. "You." I replied laughing some more. Arms crossed over he inquired, "And how am I funny to you? How is your mentioning other men funny?"

Ooii this man of mine…oh but his stance is so…domineering…so hot…makes me want to just bend over my desk again and-ok Max head in the game here. Mental shaking the pictures from my head I walk forward and wrap my arms around his neck. His arms still crossed before him makes wrapping my arms around him more difficult…

In my most sincere voice I speak out, "Sebastian is an informant that I met through Logan, nothing more. And your funny because of your jealous reaction…it's…" I take a moment to appear to think on it. He looks down at me in curiosity.

"Sweet and…obnoxious…" he snorted at that, "totally un-needed…" he rolls his eyes, "but sometimes well placed…" he raises his head up as if to agree, "and all around…" looks back down to me, "Sexy as hell." His brows furrowed at that and look down. Seeing my genuine look he turns even more stunned.

"Yeah you heard me; I find your jealousy to be sweet, obnoxious, un-needed yet well placed and sexy. And the un-needed piece is due to that you don't have anything to get jealous over and the well placed piece is that your moments of jealously make me feel…wanted…cared about…"

He looked ready to voice out something but I beat him to the punch, "Why? Because as much as it annoys me that you get jealous, thinking that I was with so many men, which I wasn't, the inner cat inside me sees it as something to be desired. Makes my inner feline purr in approval."

He back tracks and mumbles out, "Well, to be honest there are a few other guys around here that I'm not too crazy about you being around." He seemed to be half serious half trying to push it away. Thinking I ask him, "Do you have that little faith in me to think that I'd go for any other male in here but you?"

The one moment that he's not vocal and it has to be now of all times…_Wait a minute, he thinks I'm really going to-you know what screw this! I can't help my freaking heats but I'd never sleep with more than one guy at the same time and now that were mated I'll never sleep with anyone but Alec again. I can't believe he thinks that of me…_

Angered that he didn't answer right away I unwrap my arms quickly only to be grabbed by Alec and swung around. Now facing my desk and having my arms wrapped around myself from behind thanks to Alec I pull hard only to find his position is perfect for him while mine is not.

Standing still I ignore the sensations that burn from within for me to give in and submit to him. He's wrong on this account and I'm not going to let my body betray me considering what he just implied. If anything my body should be out raged not figuring of a way to hump his very well hung body from behind.

"Listen to me Maxie…I never indicated that you were like that, I was merely going to say that I don't trust some of the guys around here when it comes to females cause I knew them back at Manticore." that stopped my thoughts and my body started to get slightly side tracked.

Noticing that I was more relaxed he let go only to shift me around. Missing the feel of his body against mine I took his hand in order to have some sort of physical contact, "Max I trust you…with my heart…with my life…" I looked up somewhat shocked to hear that. Out of all the times I saved his ass and he saved mine…

"I trust them with different things as well but to trust the particular ones that I know of to NOT touch what's mine…" his hand gripped mine tight. Surprised by the grip I used my other hand I spoke firmly but gently, "Alec, no one is EVER going to touch me like you do. Not ever again. I'm yours and yours alone." I can only hope that he sees the honestly in my eyes as well as hearing it in my words.

Even my heat couldn't make me want any other man…how else would I have been able to run to OC's when I did so fast. He nods his head, "So you think its sexy hun?" he speaks out. I smile and whisper out, "Yeah…it gets me…" I cautiously look around making sure no one else hears me say such a thing.

Growing flush in the face slightly I say, "Horny." Oh my god that felt so weird to say aloud. My face I can feel is reddening up even more, despite the fact of all the sexual things I've done and had done to me by different boyfriends most recent and now permanent being Alec I still am shocked by it.

I mean its Alec my mate but I'm not used to being so open sexually at all! _Leave it to Alec to bring it out of me!_ "Really?" he asks. I'm surprised he heard that seeing as how I whisper that last word even lower. His tongue snakes out to lick his lips and I feel myself getting moist by the knowledge of where that tongue has been on me.

"Alec…" I manage to get out barely above a moan. I can tell his thoughts are mirroring my own. His lips are so close when the door flies open. I growl out at the intrusion. _WHO THE HELL?_ The only reason I didn't bark anything out was because Alec beat me to the punch. "Excuse me, private meeting in here!" he barked at Daniel.

Looking angered and slightly bored he retorted back, "Didn't know putting your tongue down Max's throat qualified as a private meeting." If I didn't know any better…did he sound jea…before my thoughts could be complete Daniel spoke again, "Anyways after talking with Cece I may have seen your logic to the solution you had."

You could tell he wasn't too happy to be admitting to being wrong. "But I guess when you have Godzilla and Mothra both after you for different reasons, why not pit them against each other and let them fight it out while we escape." hearing this Alec softened up…a little bit.

"That was your plan?" he asked me. I nodded without hesitation. "I knew it was a good plan or else I wouldn't have done it." He smirked before taking my face in his hand and kissing me. "I gotta admit Maxie…" he stated once the kiss ended, "Bring them all together, Red Soldiers and those Familiars freaks, letting them fight it out as you all escaped…it's a damned good plan…wish I was there."

_Talk about a fly on the wall moment_, "Why not let them fight it out? It also gave us a chance to not only escape but to see their extent of both sides fighting abilities." I admit it did sound a little bit like bragging but Alec chooses to ignore it and decided to ask about Sebastian instead.

"So who is this Sebastian and how can he help us?" both men looking to me as I replied, "He's a contact that I met through Logan. Back when then Reds first came after me I didn't know who they were or what they were after. So Logan introduced us, got some back round information on them." I stated simply.

Daniel asked, "Why can't we go off the info you already have then?" trust me I'd love to, "As I told Alec there could have been updated news since then. It was about a year and a half ago that I last spoke to him." They both nod their heads. Alec seems to be thinking on something before he looks almost ready to whine.

"Wait does this mean we're going to have to go to roller boy for his location?" Alec asks getting slightly annoyed with the prospect of dealing with Logan. I wouldn't be to pleased either but I'm trying to do everything possible to avoid using him or going to him, though for Alec I suspect he's both annoyed with it and enjoys it.

Annoyed that he has to be in my technical 'never was like that'-ex's space while Logan acts like himself which generally pisses the general transgenic and transhuman population off, or for Alec to act like himself which usually pisses off Logan's mightier than anything ass off.

Remembering back when Brain was still around I did recall a lot of Alec annoying Logan and visa versa, though I was on the phone with Sung at the time this stuff kind sticks with your transgenic memory. It kinda sucks now that all these little things that Alec did to annoy him are now things I find funny.

Hell I used to do them myself even with Logan sometimes…seriously though, I think Alec really does just enjoy pissing him off_…not that I blame him now_. Not after all of this, I'm still not even sure this is the last we've seen or heard of him. Logan's not the type to go out with a fig-or rather yet a message?

_Anyways…_"Depends." I respond back. Looking to me he asks, "Depends on what?" "On whether or not he's still at the same location he was at last time. I'll find out when I go there." I start to walk out when Alec's hand on my arm stops me. "If you think your going out there after all of this without me you're sadly mistaken. Let's go."

Alec walks out with me and then Daniel closely following behind. Cece was just standing outside waiting while Angus had appeared to be gone. "Where'd Angus go?" I ask her. "Left to unload from the days events. It's all he would tell me." she shrugs her shoulder before asking, "What's the sit rep?"

We give her the low down on where we're going and the four of us head out, with me in the lead since I'm the only one who knows where Sebastian's last place is. Driving there takes us roughly 30 minutes since his little area was in a nicer part of town. Getting there I get off my bike first.

"You three stay here till I give the go ahead." Looking back I see Alec looking lost while Cece and Daniel just nodded their heads in agreement. "What?" I asked him. He retorted, "You lost me at stay here."_ Oooiii not the male protective crap!_ He had that 'you're not going in without me' look. It was sweet but currently it was wasting time. "Look I'm just going to make sure the place is still his, if not we all aren't waist our time of going in. if it is then I'll call for you." He nods his head accepting the compromise.

Leaving the spot they were all at I go forward and sneak around the place looking through the low windows to see if Sebastian is even still here. Not seeing anything from the outside I go inside to look for his name on the listings. However not seeing it I go to leave when I see the receptionist.

Her eyes from this distance are weary and slightly cold, but hopefully she's going to be helpful, "Are you looking for someone?" she asks straight forward. _What harm could it do to ask?_ Hell it is her job to help people who are simply looking for someone else or who are lost.

Walking towards her I see that she had her hair neatly up in a single bun atop her head, however on closer inspection, it's a very tightly made bun. Looks like if you were to release all those pins it'd give you an instant headache. I saw small timid glasses on her face and very light make up.

I walk up just enough to appear modest but strong at the same time. I don't want to make this woman think she can't trust me judging by my stance and clothes. It is kind of a negative aspect to judge someone by their appearance alone. She sees my stance and gives me a 'lets see what you want' look before I answer her question.

"I'm looking for Sebastian, a friend of mine. He was here little over a year ago, was wondering if he still did his research here."

Hopefully there was only one Sebastian here since I don't recall getting his last name from Logan. At the time I was more concerned about beating up these Red asses and protecting OC and my secret. "Oh yes he moved out from here. His research expanded and he needed bigger space." Smiling I thank her.

"Thanks do you know where he is now? I lost my contact information on him when I moved myself. I guess that's what I get for only ever writing it down." Hopefully she bought that. Manticore made good liars but as I learned else where the best lies are the ones closest to the truth.

She didn't seem to buy it to much though. "I'm sure I'd be on your cell phone bill. You can look it up online from your prior months. I'm sure that if you called up your provider they can give you a detailed list of your contacts from that time frame. It shouldn't have been to long ago." Damn I wasn't expecting such a detailed response.

I ponder this before saying, "Problem is I no longer have that company anymore and last I spoke to them we had some heated words that ended with…well it wasn't pretty." She seemed to understand a little. "I'm just asking where his current offices are not where he lives." I specify.

She pushes a set of glasses up her nose before contemplating my words. Pulling out her drawer she pulls out roll-a-dex of names and numbers. Making a copy she hands me his new place. "Here you go mi…" her sentence falls short as she gets struck by_…is that blush on her face?_ I look more closely and yeah she's blushing.

I turn around to see none other than Alec walking in through the front doors. I guess I was taking to long for his liking. "Hey…hello." He says giving me his meant only for me hey and the receptionist the very friendly 'hello'. She blushed more as she touched up her bun. I fought the urge to openly roll my eyes.

Within seconds her demeanor turned from 'okay' to 'come get it'. Funny how Alec's presence alone makes women all over just want to swoon. Hell even Cindy dubbed him 'pretty boy' before I took it on. I saw that he was laying on the charm while she was eating it up.

I really had to fight with myself on not over reacting to the situation. Alec was used to use flirting to getting information, though in this case we already had it. Gently yet forcefully just enough for Alec to notice I put my hand on his shoulder and say, "Why don't we go see Sebastian now? It's been to long and we don't want to keep the lovely lady here from her job." I was giving it my best polite voice.

She merely waved it off like everything was fine. I was sure she just wanted to see Alec for just a little while longer, "Oh no, no bother here." Her features turned more cat-like as she nearly gave Alec a 'come-hither' look. _Seriously bitch? This man is mine!_ My inner cat was ready to cut her.

She was obviously no physical match for me…okay I really couldn't completely tell that since she was sitting behind her receptionist desk. "Come here again anytime you want, you too." She said as an after thought to me. _Cutie…_walking out and once out of view I smack him in the back of the head.

"Ouch! What the hell!" he remarked rubbing the sore spot. "Let's make a deal here." I state. Stopping I place my hands on my hips and look him dead in the eyes as I give him his option, "if you get to flirt so openly with other women then I get to flirt just as openly with other guys as well." _see what that does!_

What it got me was a strong grip to my hand jerked from its resting place on my hip. I tried to jerk it free but Alec's grip was stronger, "Your not to going to do any type of flirting with other men unless its for the **absolute need** of a **very important mission** and even then…" gathering himself he continued on, "and just to be clear I wasn't flirting I was simply being…friendly."

I switched my stance from former 'hands on hip aggravated' to 'who the hell are you trying to kid?' his hand other hand comes up in defense. "If you felt it was I'm sorry. I was just trying to help with information." Can't really be to mad when he gives me that puppy dog look and genuinely means he's sorry.

I reply back, "Okay, you're off the hook, just don't make a habit of it. I'd hate for you to be stuck sleeping on the couch because due to your 'friendliness'." He just looks on happily as he takes my hand in his, "Trust me Maxie you're the only woman that I'm going to be getting **that** 'friendly ' with ever."

I smile and we relish in the feeling of being out in the open doing something so simple as walking and holding hands, now to see Sebastian…


	17. Sebastian's return & peeping tom?

**Recicup:** Daniel is essential for the season and for up and coming drama, he's got his dick moments and his ass moments but he is a good guy…sorta.

**Firereading Wolf**: I'm glad that you liked it. You're a great beta reader!

For the rest of you out there PLEASE REVIEW!

AND scene…

Season 3 ep. 14

We finally found our way to Sebastian's place. It looked pretty much the same to me just a new crib was all. He found my appearance most surprising, "I thought you were dead?" his machine beeped out at us. I could tell Alec, Cece and Daniel were slightly thrown and a little taken aback by seeing him talking through a machine.

"Sorry but before we begin if you can't talk, how is it that the machine has a human like voice?" Daniel's inquire was meet with Cece's slap to the back of the head. "That's completely rude!" she scolded him. Before she could apologize Sebastian remarked, "It's okay I get that more than you know." I looked to him in question.

"I had an accident that left me immobile however before my vocal cords left me completely I was able to record my voice as sound onto the machine so it could relay my thoughts as structural sentences. So I can still talk to people. Plus it is also written there on the screen just incase you can't completely understand me."

The edge may not have been in the voice but it was in his eyes, he had just made fun of Daniel and I barely managed to suppress a giggle. Instead I smiled before getting back to the original subject matter. "Sorry to disappoint. I need you help on any current intel you may have on the Reds."

I received weird looks and even Alec had the nerve to ask, "Hold on a second. Your Sebastian?" all the man in the chair did was reply, "Yes. And there has been some new developments Max. Did Logan send you? " he looked to the rest of who was with me, noting that his eyes spotted a void in the group.

Not letting anyone else notice he replied, "Let me guess, judging by your ages and the intel you require I'm going to go with Manticore X5's. Are you the ones that escape with Max?" he asked. Daniel wasn't happy about this man's knowledge of us. "How the hell do you know all of this?"

Sebastian couldn't formulate facial expressions but he's eyes were a tell all. It was as if his eyes were smirking at them. I didn't bother looking at Cece or Daniel behind me and Alec was to my side as I spoke, "He's got a lot of time on his hands to research all the good conspiracy theories…right?" His eyes smiled, "What were you looking for specifically?" his machine beeped.

"Those Reds soldiers are back and seriously after us. It's no longer just me their after any more." he controlled his chair to lead us further into the lab area he worked at. "So how did you meet Max?" Daniel asked though he seemed to be wary of where we were. It wasn't everyday that we used a contact of Logan's.

Sebastian replied without thought, "Logan introduced her to me. She had just been chased down by a Red soldier and killed him on a truck. We found out who and what he was within minutes. Logan came back to me afterwards a while later after I called him about her own actions."

Cece stopped there. "What do you mean?" she asked looking at me. "Those goons followed Cindy around and used her as bait to lure me out. I did what I had to do." Enough said…or so I thought. "So you willing became one of those things to save her…what was it like?" Daniel asked.

I pondered on it for a few moments before replying, "Ever want to know the sensation of having a metal insect in the back of your neck revving up your body so much that you feel no pain at all…" he seemed stunned, then I finished my statement. Alec however didn't seem to be okay hearing all of it.

"Well at least until a few hours pass by and you fall over and start convulsing into seizures cause your body is already revved up and any more and you burn out…literally." I snapped nearly. Sebastian's voice broke through, "Max is correct if either one of you were to put that implant in the back of your neck you'd only last a few hours." Cece not liking this said, "Wait why only a few hours?"

Stopping into the main lab we all sat down on different surfaces, well if you call me sitting in Alec's lap a seat and Cece sitting half on the arm of the metal chair Daniel was sitting in a seat to. "The Red soldiers are regular men who have no revving up within their systems." Still not seeing it he explains further.

"The Reds were know for burning out in six months to a year tops due to all the stress the body takes from being revved up for so long. The average human can't take much more than that." Alec's voice came out, "So it's constant with them. Their bodies are in a constant state of stress?"

Sebastian's voice rang out, "Exactly. And since the Reds burn out in months thanks to this an X5 would only last a few hours. How long did you last Max? From the time you left here that night till the moment before you fell into unconsciousness how long?" I thought about it.

Memories from that night surfaced… "From…I'd have to say three hours. Took nearly that long just to get there with the traffic to go through, then fight off those guys…" I felt Alec's grip tighten on me. "So you didn't feel the pain?" he asked. I signed I had a feeling that was going to be brought up.

I didn't let Logan or even OC see me but that shit affected me days later. I was literally tripping over my own two feet for a few days afterwards and being a little extra careful with where I went. I guess my body and brain chemistry needed time to adjust from such a huge shift in adrenaline, among other things.

"It was painful and aggravating to say the least. It's not everyday a transgenic is used to trippin' over their own two feet." Looking around Cece and Daniel nodded their heads in agreement. "Considering what Logan had to do you're incredibly lucky." Sebastian stated. His eyes were openly expressive with all with his memories.

"What do you mean?" both Alec and Daniel spoke up at once_…damn it…_ "Logan had to borrow my defibrillator to end the circuitry in Max's head. To blow it up before it shut down her central nervous system." He remarked. Alec shifted a bit, "And how exactly did he do that?"

I tensed already knowing if the answered was something he liked he would get upset and want Logan's blood. These days I'm not for defending the guy but he did in this case save my life. "Alec relax Logan did what was needed to save my life." Sebastian seeing the tension between us asked, "He blew 5,000 volts into Max's head."

Okay that probably didn't help. Alec was standing up in an instant, "How the hell was that suppose to help? It could have killed her!" he was pissed off only this time it was over nothing. Logan didn't have a choice and according to OC he wasn't too thrilled to have to do it.

Holding him back I spoke out in an upper tone, "Alec! Logan was following precise directions to save my life! Cool it!" it was sharp, quit and decisive and seeing as how he was in the wrong he let go of his frustrations and thought on it. Sitting back down I saw the question in Sebastian's eyes.

"He's my mate." I said it as if it was the most obvious thing, but he looked more confused. "It's like a marriage between transgenics…even though these two have yet to **fulfill** it!" Daniel gripped out. Cece smacked his arm in irritation, "What are you talking about?" I asked.

Cece relented, "Some transgenics don't see matting as 'official'…" she used quotations marks sarcastically, "until you've been mated during heat." She blushed at that same as I did. Considering her last heat and the fact that mine was probably coming up in a few months, or just a month or two…

"Kiss my ass Daniel were here on business so pipe down and listen." Hearing my commanding CO voice he grumbled before accepting that his superior had spoken and seeing that he for once looked to me as his superior boosted my pride somewhat as a leader…Alec maybe top male alpha but I'm top female alpha.

I could feel Alec's movements behind me as I sat in his lap. His movements were graceful, like a grand cat that was cool and calm, and who felt the need to calm down their feisty mate. I felt proud, "So what's the updates?" I asked relaxing my frame. He used the controls to pop up windows on his computer.

Seeing the man that was there, the leader before we left a rubber skid mark on the asphalt, Kani was his name. "That's him." Daniel remarked. "Kani is one of the leaders of the Red series. It seems that after his many failed attempts to gain access to Manticore prototypes they were ready to reassign him." So what happened?

"Then why not?" Cece asked. "It seems that when Manticore went down the division up in South Africa saw it as an opportunity to retrieve some prototypes once again." _wait a minute hold on…_but before I could ask Alec was ahead of me in the line of though processing this one.

"So they must have been monitoring Manticore from afar to have known about the facility going under." His statement made me wonder about his internal knowledge of Manticore. Sebastian seemed to agree, "Exactly. Once they heard of its demise they came over as soon as possible, its not easy getting out of South Africa without the proper credentials these days."

The world must becoming more broke by the day no matter where you go. "Tell me something? How do I get this metal insect out of my neck? I mean it's not like I can schedule a regular appointment with my doc." My sarcastic remark won the fellow grins and glances from those around me.

"She's right and with those goons out there with that metal detector thing how is she suppose to help us out when they'll be locating her and trying to take her and any other transgenic away?" Cece's concern was touching to say the least. I hadn't put much thought into it due to their lack of activity.

"We'll find a doc that can do the removal surgery. They won't ever find you again Maxie." Alec's words were more soothing than I'd give them credit for…but where were we going to find a doc that could and would? "That will be difficult especially for a transgenic." Sebastian countered.

Alec looked up to the man sternly, "I'll protect her no matter the cost. Just tell us what we need to know." Alec's rudeness was apparent due to the nature of the subject so I forwent hitting him for that one. "I'll talk to Dr. Carr, maybe he knows someone or can refer us to someone." Looking down to him I watch as he nods his head.

"That's not the reason I stated it Max." Sebastian's voice rang out. Looking back he replies, "Finding a doc would be technically the easy part it's surviving the surgery that wouldn't be." His words brought on an unspeakable calm almost to the room. "What do you mean?"

Alec's voice was barely in line as he struggled to NOT hurt the man speaking. "I mean that there's a reason the Reds die so soon within that year and why the metal implant is then surgically removed." Alec and I were both on the line of trying to figure out if trying to be rid of this thing would be the end of me.

"The neuro-implant rewires neuro-pathways so that you can't survive without the interface. Unless it was surgically removed the right way, with no mistakes made there would be no way for it to be removed without causing serious damage to your central nervous system…or worse."

I was so angered by their interference in my life as it was now they had also prevented me from falling off their radar? "What's worse?" though the question was more rhetorical. "You could end up either quadriplegic or paraplegic if any mistakes were made. Death can also be a result."

Alec damn near rose up if it weren't for me sitting on him. "Relax tiger I'm not going to die." I tried to calm him down, I figured if I teased him with something catty it would distract him. "Tiger?" he asked. His face was still in hard lines but I relaxed them easily, "Would you rather I call you something else?" I asked.

He shifted himself back down again. "Well that's not going to happen so how long are these guys going to be in town, do you know?" I asked. "According to my sources their planting a small base here so they can try and filter Manticore prototypes back home. You are at the top of the list." _Figures…_

"Wait why Max? She's just another X5 same as us?" Daniel questioned. He was right why only me? I wasn't the only one who escaped. "According to the file it was based on her DNA. She had the perfect genetic capability to combine the neuro-implant with regular human DNA. They would last longer."

Arrogant pricks, "Like I really want to be a mommy to a whole army of asses." I remarked standing up. Alec likewise followed feeling me in distress. "If you don't mind my asking where is Logan?" Sebastian asked. I turned around and replied, "He and I aren't partners anymore." Simple as that.

"Strange…a few weeks after Manticore went down he stopped talking to me as much and only called up when he was trying to find details on certain Manticore doctors that a colonel gave him a small list of. However when I inquired as to why these doctors he said he had to go." _So Logan was trying to find a cure…still._

"He's still looking." Alec remarked. I felt sorry for Logan now, he just couldn't let up and his friend here was worrying and unable to really go out and ask 'how you doing? Haven't seen you around in a while.' "When I see him again…." I felt Alec tense, "If I see him again I'll have him call you."

Remembering his parting words I added on, "Forget the doctor thing it's a useless endeavor for him now." he asked, "What was it for?" I smiled remembering Alec had given the cure for me months ago. "A virus that no longer exists." I beamed happily, though I noticed that Alec seemed to look at me strangely.

"Cause now I get to kick his ass for doing stupid and irrational crap." Alec smiled and actually beamed in pride along with me. "I've never know Logan for doing anything like that." He seemed baffled by my statement. Lowering my head I felt my mood shift knowing what was going to be said.

"He was a good man but his passions have become his obsessions and he doesn't seem to be getting the point for a lot of different areas." He may have been overly computer smart in some areas but he was in no way street smart. He needs to learn when things are completely out of his reach.

Flashes of those gut feelings of someone watching me and Alec came to mind. _Could it be hi-no way! Even Logan's not that bad!_

Once we finished up I told him we'd call if we needed anymore updates. So knowing that they had set up shop somewhere made me want to send out a couple of tracker X5's that Alec and Daniel both knew so we could see if they were too close to home. It would have to be somewhere…where?

I had no clue where these guys would be. I could think of how a criminal mind would act cause I was there for a little while. I could tell you when their going to arrive somewhere to kill the guy but to know where their secret hideout is? I remember a long time ago when I was a part of that gang we hid out in an old church.

I doubt that's where they are but an old abandon build with room enough for just them, or even a build that's being paid through an offshore budgeting account…damn I wonder if Luke could hack into those types of files to see if its possible or to see if there's been any activity during their transfer over.

Within a one month timeframe of before and after should do. Once back at TC I asked Luke just that. "Okay, give me a half an hour to see what pops up." he went to work I went to my office. Alec followed behind me, closing the door he said, "We can find a doctor you know…"

I shook my head, "Don't bother Alec I've lived with it all of this time, for life wont kill me. Hell I'm spending the rest of my life with you so why not?" it was meant as a small time joke but I could tell he took it seriously, "Okay seriously Alec." I put the playfulness away seeing as it wasn't doing me any good.

I walked up to him and guided him to my desk. Shifting us around I gently shoved him into my chair and sat on his lap. Wrapping my arm around his head and his arms wrapped around my body in a protective hold, "I know you'd do anything to protect me but right now those guys can't hurt me." his hold tightened.

"I'm sure those stupid metal detectors as Cece called them have only a short radius on where they could start and finish from. Deck was using them for a while and Deck did work with Logan for a minute so I don't know maybe he told Logan something." I didn't know how else to get the information at the moment.

"He wouldn't have told Logan." his voice held a sneer in it. "I know you hate Logan and I'm not fond of him either but its business-" he cut me off, "That's not what I meant, though you are right I DON'T like him." His hold on me tightened up and I could help but feel some feminine pride at his jealousy.

"Then what did you mean?" I asked though it nearly came out as a purr when I started too gently in a calming manner rub his head_...top side that is!_ "Deck may have been more on your side after Manticore went down but for him to have told Logan about the Reds would have been unnecessary."

I looked at him, "Logan assumed the situation was gone by that time am I correct?" I thought about it and agreed. "So Deck wouldn't have seen any logic in telling him anything regarding the metal implant in your neck." _True very true…_ "Your right I guess I'm just out of options."

Turning me in his lap he pulled my legs to his sides. Pulling my hair back into a gentle grip I started to see the waves I'd had before getting recaptured return to the long dark locks. He pulled me in for a kiss that was nothing but calming for us both. For our day, for the news, for it all.

"I love you." I breathed out. He looked up into my eyes and I nearly looked away by the depth of his intense gaze. He need not say it for it was there, written clear as day for me to see. "I…" I knew he felt it as well, words weren't needed and yet for my benefit he was going to.

I bent down to kiss him before he could finish. I felt the all too familiar heat rising within me begging for him to take me. Legs already to either side he broke the kiss long enough to read my eyes…our connection so strong already that even without others views on 'mated' he knew what I was thinking.

Hell he could already read me like a book at times and that's saying a lot considering our Manticore masks. It was like with them up you couldn't read any expressions, and the eyes, would be cold, emotionless…in Manticore's eyes they had us perfect it so we would be perfect, cold, unfeeling soldiers.

We used it but only to protect ourselves from emotional harm or to protect others, but NEVER for THEM! Getting up we composed ourselves to leave out again hoping that Luke had some information for us. "You have anything yet?" I asked the little guy over his shoulder.

"Oh hey Max. You'd be surprised on what's being paid out there. Anyways there's as few places being marked for abandon that's still being paid by different off shore wireless accounts." It's a place to start. Now where to start, "Try the lower ranking ones. Like the ones in or near 'South Market' Street."

That area was notorious for neighboring street gangs. That was one area that even Normal warned me about going into. In his words 'I hope your packin'…yeah that area was deep in Rydin' forty's turf right off Clemson street. South market was bad enough just before the pulse.  
Hell the only reason I even went there besides runs was to get Tryptophan from my supplier, she's a nice lady. "We'll try there first if not locate the next figure five of them around that area. We'll just have to send more people out. Though even in these neighborhoods I'd recommend discretion."

We were tough don't get me wrong but were not invincible. We can still get shot and killed…like Eva…or beat to death…like Biggs. Remembering him strung up like that, it hurt me to see that level of ignorance in people. But I know it hurt Alec much worse, Biggs was a closer friend after all.

Luke agrees and traces more area locations and gives me the address of the first one. Grabbing the paper I leave off for the little apartment. Seeing Alec there working on his own stack of paper work he asks, "Find anything useful?" cutie…I casually toss down the address before stripping to get into a quick shower.

"What's this?" he asks following me in. Shedding my shirt, pants and now down to my under garments I reply, "It's the first place to search for those Red dicks. I'm not going to stand around and do nothing while they set up shop here. They tried once before and I kicked their asses once before." I knew it was nearly a pointless effort to tackle on all of them on my own.

They were stronger than me and more of them now. I was going in on blind knowledge that I'd have good back up to help me out. I may have been reckless before but I was freaking suicidal. I knew what I was capable of that's why I did what I did back then, and it's why I'm doing it now.

The Alec I knew would protest to me leaving without him, that wasn't going to happen no matter what. I wanted Alec to get my back; I needed him to be there, to get my back as always. I trusted him with everything and anything, "You're not going without me Maxie." He said sternly.

I smiled as his crossed arm gesture. I knew he had that 'no buts' look on his face and it made me smile. I knew that he wouldn't let me go on a mission that had to high a probability of getting me killed without him by my side to get my back. I wouldn't chance it in certain areas period.

I mean make no mistake; I can handle myself; however me up against several Red Soldiers WITHOUT the metal insect at play in my head…it was grounds for a death wish. I wasn't nor am I period suicidal or else I wouldn't have grabbed it at all when Cindy was in trouble.

Stepping out of and using my toes to kick off my last undergarment, aimed backwards towards him, I looked back to him with an obvious 'duh' expression plastered on my face, "At what point did I say you were staying?" I asked turning around standing in my full nudity.

My hair was in front of me covering up parts of my breasts. I watched his eyes go from a stern look to darkening for a completely different reason altogether. His eyes were eating me up and probably remembering other occasions he'd seen me like this…which in this instance I think he hasn't.

I decided to try something new as I walked up to him trying to be confident as I kept eye contact and removed his belt before un-buttoning his jeans. It wasn't easy since I never did have a class in 'seduction 101'. But I wanted to do this…to prove to him and myself that I could be a sex kitten.

He may have had others before me but I was going to prove I was top alpha female. I noticed all the while his breathes become shorter and slightly quicker. "Maxie…" he warns…though for me or him I'm not sure right now. Pulling his belt out of the loops I throw it behind him.

Not caring about the cold tile floor I get down on my knees in front of him feeling surprisingly femininely powerful. I pulled his hardness out of his boxers and felt his hands on my shoulders. Looking up I saw his eyes boring down into my own. I watched for his expressions as I slowly pushed him in my mouth.

I saw his head go back at the last second and groan out in pleasure. Sucking every last inch in my mouth I felt his tip hit the back of my throat before relaxing the muscles just barely a little bit more. "God…Maxie…" My hearing registered the pleasure and disbelief in his voice.

I looked back up once I pulled him back out only to see an expression that I never wanted anyone else but me to see. It was the look of pure pleading as his eyes and face begged me to finish…to take him. It was a very satisfying sight and made me feel like I had all the power.

I basked in it for a moment while I sucked for a few more moments. I wanted to suck him longer, I did. But a thought formed in my head…a plan came about. I let him pop out of my mouth as I attempted to stand back up. His hand grabbed me to hold me in place. I smiled before blurring away to just the tip of the shower stall.

His expression darkened, "Maxie that wasn't very nice…leaving me all…" he looked down at his raging hard on. I simply smiled before replying, "Come and get me." I looked away and stepped inside. I didn't even get to the faucet to turn it on. Alec was right behind me in a second.

Turning me around I wrapped a leg around his waist, "Now what?" I asked coolly, like his actions had no effect on me. His smile was on the verge of sadistic as he removed my leg and swung me around. My stomach was against the wall as he slid his member deep inside me.

I gasped in pleasure only to find his hands moving me yet again. I was a little thrown till I saw his angle. Turning me around on his length I found myself looking into his darkened eyes. The usual green flecks within his irises turned several shades darker than his normal hazel eyes, they looked like you could get lost in them.

I moved myself up and down getting a rhythm going as he slowly pushed himself inside of me. It was a sweet and languid ride despite the intensity of our gazes. A part of me wanted hard and fast but at the same time I wanted what we had now. We were in no major rush.

But the hormones were burning fast within me and I was on the verge of begging. My eyes were loosing the battle we had unconsciously started and all I wanted was to feel him pounding away inside of me. I could stop myself…and I didn't want to. "I can't take it anymore." My voice broke.

I tried to shove away from the showers tile to gain momentum and knock him over and take over the pace. However my statement ended up being his warning, for no matter how hard I shoved he proved that he was the alpha male. He kept me pinned to the tile and kept up the same pace…driving me up the wall.

Leaning in to my face he said in low hushed tones, "Trust me the ending will be sweeter this way." I didn't want sweet_…did I? No!_ I wanted harder, and his words were only adding fuel to the flames I was trying to burn out. I felt like his pace was killing me. I just wanted to ride his ass into next Wednesday.

After another moment he said, "Relax…" and gave his thrusts an added incentive by making them harder. Still slow but the hardness hitting my spots helped with the flames even more. I started to feel more relaxed and soon enough I was matched up with his slow rhythm.

After what seemed to be an hour I finally felt the vestiges of orgasm dawn on me and let go as I jumped head first into a wave. I came for several earth bending minutes before I realized I was still firmly planted on his still incredibly hard member. I could tell he was holding himself back.

My expression did all the asking but his expression gave me the answer before he could read my eyes. Before I knew it his length was pounding me so hard I thought I was going to chock. I gasped for breathe as he plowed into me with his strength. He and I had had powerful sex before but this seemed a bit different.

Gulps of air barely got into me as I just barely kept up with him…imagine that me trying to keep up with him! I sought out desperately for something to grab onto…something that I could hold into during this invasion that I had begged for. Hearing his groans reach the vocals of my own I knew we were at the end of our tethers.

My second orgasm came over me fast and furious, crashing like a jet inside my body and jerking me. My mouth formed an oval as I had the incredible urge to smile during a moment like this. However for a moment I thought I was having a normal sized seizure and literally felt fear full.

Well that is until after a few minutes and I came down from said bliss filled 'seizure like' moment and felt like floating. I never feel like floating after a seizure…ever. I had barely registered Alec's shout of approval as his orgasm crashed thought him with an unknown ferocity that I loved having the pleasure of witnessing.

Apparently once you've lost control the orgasm really hits you hard. I loved that so much. After a few minutes of sitting in his lap, his receded length was still snug deep inside of me. We had poured warm water into the tub and just stayed there for a few minutes before separating long enough to lie back in the tub.

The warm water soothed our skin from the harsh Seattle weather outside as we had already soothed our inner cats with the mind bending sex session. "I've got a confession to make." Alec said. I shifted slightly where I was with him lying between my legs looking up at me.

Not the usual couples tub position but were weren't the usual couple. His legs were bent due to his height so most of our upper halves were out of the tub and dry…unless one of us decided to wet the other with the sponge. "What's that?" I asked just barely remembering he wanted to confess something.

"Now don't be mad but I've been having this nice little reoccurring dream." He said wiping the sponge under my neck, "And what is it that I'm doing in this dream?" I asked, _I already knew it was something sexual and with me in it…I don't know how I know, I just…well…know_.

His look is one of 'how?' before he says, "Remember that 'mermaid' we saved?" he asks me. I nod my head 'yeah'. "After we saved her I had a dream that night…one that I vowed I would never tell you unless we were together." _And now we were together…_I have a feeling I know what it entails but I won't spoil it.

"My dream that night, you were the one in the tank that needed my help so I did. You weren't a mermaid but you could somehow hold your breathe for longer than the average transgenic, really hot." I wanted to smack him for that last piece, I remembered Bruno had said something similar, but I figured to wait till he finished up.

"I rescued you obvious…" he said it like it was so natural for him to save my ass all the time…I resisted the urge to smack him again…any more times and I would be unable to resist hitting him. "But it wasn't till I got you away from White's hands that you showed me your gratitude." For a second he seemed lost in his dreams memory.

"Alec…" I asked…he shook his head before continuing, "You in your gratitude gave me a hell of a lap dance. All you had on was this skimpy cut up little one piece bathing suit that was failing apart in all the right places. And you were pealing the rest off like it was second skin."

Okay that did sounded sexy right up until the second skin part. I resisted the urge to crinkle my nose in disgust. "Once you slid onto my lap you undid my belt buckle and slid you hand down my pants and whispered my name before-" whatever I whispered was going to have to wait.

A knock came to the door and before I could utter a word of protest to the intrusion Alec was already up and ready to kill the person on the other side. I however almost did run out after him till I realized he'd grabbed the only towel in the bathroom_…damn…should have done laundry today._

I was stuck in the bathroom for a hot second looking for a spare towel. Two hand towels that I was NEVER going to use unless it was life or death_…or Alec's seduction back in here…_to walk out with. I instead, fully naked still, peaked my head out realize I couldn't see Alec or the disruptor from my view.

I took another edgy step out still doing whatever it took to keep other parts of me from being seem. My head peaked out further and my body leaned over to avoid anything from the neck down from being shown. Still it wasn't enough. I took one last step out and used my left leg to hook it against the sink's basin.

Only my transgenic side kept me from falling to the ground. I leaned over presenting quit the picture to anyone who dared look at me from the back angle. I would have killed them on the spot for seeing me in such a bind. Then again Alec would have killed them for even being there, let alone for seeing anything.

Even so I made the most of my leg's hooking and peaked over the extra bit. Hot damn I'm smart cause now I had a good view of who popped in. "So these are the results that Luke came up with. He said that Max wanted to go to the first one tonight which is why I figured to come get you two."

Daniel sounded casual but Alec's angered up sex drive was putting him on higher alert than usual. I guess it's not good to piss off a horny X5 male who was doing things to and with his mate. Remembering that those were my words I spoke up without thought, "He's right I did say that."

I didn't think of the trouble that statement would cause. I had both males attentions fully focused on me and to make it worse I lost my damned grip on the sinks basin. I fell forward, my animal instincts kept me from winding up doing a face plant while I was clearly being seem by two X5 males.

Thankfully there was a bar in Daniel's way so he didn't have the view that Alec did. But it only got worse from there. In my need to cover up I grabbed Alec's thrown down shirt and stood up with it covering my chest. I thankfully held it at any angle to prevent sight from both my chest and my…other parts.

My face went completely mortifyingly red before I blurred behind the bathroom door and became hard pressed to lock it. Alec sounded to be agreeing to head out in a minute but not before clearly demanding that Daniel forget ANYTHING that he MIGHT have seen of me.

His alpha tone of 'don't cross me' was loud and clear and if it's one thing Daniel did was respect that of an alpha. He left out the door as I slipped back into the tub. Alec's entrance followed by the towel slipping off his body also came with his question, "Are you trying to get other X5's killed?"

I looked to him with embarrassment in my features before replying, "What?" he looked with mirth and a strong need to keep what was his to his side before saying, "Daniel was having a hard time standing where he was when you…**slipped**…so was I." I had to ask, "Why didn't you come?" _what if I had hurt myself?_

"Because I could read the need in his eyes. You maybe taken by me but due to his haven't been getting any in long stretches he's finding even taken mates arousing. He won't act so long as the threat of the mate is there and the female is unwilling. However if you were willing…" _he doesn't think…?_  
"Do you seriously believe that I would kick it with him when I've got more than enough man to handle with you?" _seriously!_ "No I don't." he said it with such conviction, "But I know that since he and Cece are going at their mating process slowly its taking its toll on his sex drive." _Oh…_

I guess I'll have to talk to Cece see how things are going between them. Maybe she's still taking it slow for certain reasons. Once done in the bathroom we headed to bed…well I did…he got dressed, and headed to the 'mess hall' as the others had dubbed it to get some grub for us both.

Changing into a small tank top that I haven't used in nearly a year due to how thin it was getting. Of course that was due to me having used it so much, it's not easy to keep getting new black and white and whatever other color tank tops when your money goes to paying off a crooked cop that's now one of your best friends fiancé.

Plus I did have to pay that Laundromat owning detective Volgosang for a while to find my brothers and sisters. Not a lot of money was able to go to clothes. Instead on a few days I had off I snuck into the different clothing stores to do some late night shopping of my own.

Hell you think with what I got paid I could get half the motorcycle parts for my bike that I have? Hell no! It's why I used to do so much stealing and used my old intel from my thieving days to get in, get what I wanted and then get the hell out. There was…is no way to earn enough on my salary rate to get done what I needed to.

One would need more than one job in this economy no matter what. So I made sure that at the time I could pay for the bike, rent, and Volgosang. _Why else would I have avoided having a cell phone?_ Well money and the fact that I when I did end up hooking up partnerships with Logan he called me more than OC did.

And that's saying something…at first I didn't mind since I didn't notice. Most of my friends I saw daily so I didn't see anything to his beeps or calls I had to make. But back to the money issue…hell with my bike I could literally name which parts came from JP work and which parts came from extra curricular work.

Anyways getting off topic, the tank itself was ultra thin, that added to the fact that the only clean thing left in the room now was an old thin pair of jogging pants Alec hadn't used in a while. They were already worn down…he'd taken them from a bargain bin at the store for like $15.

For this economy that's cheap, however due to his getting them a size bigger…and I quote his reason 'it was the closest to my size and I needed something only for working out in', they were just barely able to stay on my hips with the strings tied as tight as possible, hell they still hung a bit to low on my hips.

If Alec were there he'd insist on going himself but we were hungry and needed food. So at least this way I could get some food after getting a load done. Grabbing a garbage bag from under the small sink I shoved as much in as possible before pulling the load over my back and walking out of our place.

This was one thing I did hate about TC our 'laundry center' was over three blocks away, and while the load isn't initially heavy, when your carrying it for three blocks wearing some crappy ass flip flops you picked up at a cheap ass 'bargain sale'. They were as flat as cardboard and cost three times as much.

Yeah what a bargain! After the second block I was feeling agitated as hell. It was due to the weight it was just an odd thing to carry for three blocks. No matter who or what you are something at an odd angle for an extended period of time gets tiring. Finally made it there I saw one washer not in use.

I quickly let the garbage bag fall down next to it before looking around. Seeing no one pay any attention to me I let out a breathe before loading a dark load in. the machines themselves were old but they still worked…as long as they weren't over loaded or used for the wrong manners.

I started up my load and noticed Cece was doing hers as well. Upon seeing her stack I also saw some men's clothes in there as well. Maybe she's trying to breach out with Daniel and be friendly… "Hey…" she nodded her head just before I bent down to pick up some boxers.

Her face went red before mumbling something incomprehensible. "You don't have to be so shy; it's obvious it's Daniels." I said his name lower so our private conversation would stay just that…PRIVATE! Leaning against her washer she tried to come up with something, "It's not what you think were just friends."

Crossing my arms I looked around to make sure we weren't being listened in on and to make sure no one else came in to grab my washer up. "Why?" I asked her. Clearly she was confused, "Why just friends? You two must be hitting it off on some level if you're being friendly enough to do his laundry to." Come on girl.

_Was she shy with him? Did she not know Daniel liked her and wanted to be with her in that capacity?_ Bluntly I leaned over and asked her, "You do know that Daniel wants to be with you right?" her face light up red as I presumed she knew. "Then why not?" she stammered before closing the top to the washer.

Clicking the right dials on the machine it started its process before she motioned me over to my own load. I started on it as she talked, "I like Daniel…a lot." _Sooo…._ "Then what's the problem?" I asked throwing a bunch of jeans into the wash. "Problem is he wants to mate in heat…I want to mate outside of heat like you and Alec." Oh…

Leaning against another washer next to mine and she leaning on hers had us opposing each other she continued on, "I think that mates should be mated on conscious actions." I look to her, "I mean look at you and Alec, you both are mated and love each other so much you're the envy of so many other men and women here."

Her words are encouraging and scary at the same time. _I never knew other transgenic and transhumans thought so highly of it._ Trying to help ease it down I said, "Look Daniel is a decent guy…" _sorta…_but I didn't want to upset her by telling her he wasn't on my most trusted list as of yet, "But men have different brain patterns than we do."

Filling in the last shirts for the load I pour in the detergent set there and pressed the right buttons before saying, "It's more of a 'conquer' with some guys. I don't know what entails for X5 heat sex but for the times that I've had, it's usually not enough." Realizing I said that a little too openly I look around for others.

Seeing no one pay us any attention I continue on, "Have you ever been with another X5 during heat sex?" I asked in low tones. She answered me bluntly, "No, I haven't. I avoid having heat sex due to the whole mating thing. Regular sex I've had with an X5 and boy let me tell you-wait you already know your sleeping with Alec."

She said it so matter of factly that I blushed a little, "My point is Max that I want to mate with him outside and he wants inside. We're a sorta couple were just conflicting with that issue." _So it was simply…_ "Have you ever tried…just jumping him?" I asked…the last part was in lower tones.

She giggled before getting a sarcastically stern face on her, "Many times. He does the sex just not the mating thing. But he's a firm believer in mating through heat." She was defending him in so many ways_…how often did I do that when I was trying to make my non-existent relationship with Logan work?_

"If you two really want to be mated, then compromise." I suggested. She tilted her head in a 'how?' manner. "Simple. Wait till it's the day before your heat to mate and seduce him. Your hormones will be starting to go off within you, he'll be able to tell before you do with his sense of smell." _Could she see where this was going?_

"Basically you think I should trick him." She stated. "No not trick just…he'll smell your pheromones right?" I asked. She nodded and motioned for me to continue, "He'll smell them and know your coming into it. And while they will be light you'll still be 90% yourself mentally." _Get it now…?_

She nodded her head a little. Leaning up against my own washer I finished, "By the time you've mated your heat is nearly full blown and you'll have both have gotten what you wanted." _Timing just has to be accurate._ "But what if he notices my heats not full blown and wants to wait the extra two days?"

Her question posed merit, "Your next heat's a few months away still right?" I probed. She nodded her head before asking, "Why? What?" I simply shrugged before replying, "During that time you could look up to see how much cat pheromones cost and get a small enough dosage to make him think you're full blown."

_Now that was tricking! Hell she will be two days later._ "You think it'll work?" she asks me. Standing up from my leaning position I say, "If it doesn't then I'll get you a big ass Dove bar to make up for it." It was the only thing I could think of and Dove bars were about as much these days as a 'cheap' top.

She agreed and looked to be a little bit brighter, "One thing though." I added. Her eyes looked over, "Don't tell him. Let him think he got it his way when really you both got your way." I could tell she was still struggling with the idea of possibly lying to her 'would be-soon to be possible' mate.

"And if it makes you feel any better, if the idea doesn't bode well in the end, then try to ask him about compromising JUST before." A loud noise signaled the end of the washing cycle on her load. Three minutes later the same sound sounded on my own and we took up the available dryers.

We spent the next two hours talking. Doing loads in between since we were soon the only ones left. I had completely forgotten about Alec going to go get food when the small little Buglar came running in nearly out of breathe. Finally he regained enough to search the area and find me.

Briefly I wondered why he was running to begin with. Seeing me he came up and saluted his hand before I waved it away. He said breathlessly, "Mam-Max! Col-Alec is looking all over for you!" _Opps! I forgot about the food._ "Thanks Buglar just tell-" my words got cut off by the last load signaling it was done.

"Tell Alec I'll meet him back at our place. I had laundry to do." He smiles before running out. I can't help but smile at his kidish retreating form. I was glad lately that some of the over all X6-7's were starting to act more like the young kids they were. Of course they still got weapons training but we made sure to do it in a more parental way, rather than the harshness of Manticore.

"You're going to be a great mom Max." Cece's words caught me off guard and made me blush. "You too." I replied back not wanting to discuss the topic further on my part. She got up and grabbed her and Daniel's clothes as well. Getting another bag from in a box I shoved them all inside before lugging it back to our place.

Once back I let it fall onto the bed before digging into the resident cooks specialty of the day. Alec and I dug into our barely there chicken sandwiches and drank the distilled beer that Mole gave him. And if I were completely honest the beer was better than some of the crappy wines that Logan had feed me over the two years we were copasetic.

I looked out at the night sky from our window view and marveled at the moonlight. For a moment I thought I saw a figure standing there. Using my enhanced eye sight I was able to make out a figure on the neighboring rooftop but before I could make out facial features the figure left.

"Hey Alec…" his face lifted up with a piece of chicken sticking out from between his lips. I was hard pressed to not steal it away through a kiss…then again I was also hard pressed not to laugh…oh hell I started to laugh at his face. "What?" he asked completely befuddled.

The chicken fell to his plate. The plop signaled what I had seen and he had the grace to blush a tad before shaking it off and grabbing another bite. "Do we have anyone patrolling that rooftop over there?" I asked. He thought about it for a second before replying, "No there's nothing to patrol over there."

I looked back to him as he wiped some sauce off his bottom lip, "There's no immediate threat level over there so it's a waist of time and man power. Plus there's to much of a chance of viewing someone within these apartments over here, the building's to low." I looked out again.

"Why do you ask?" he questioned taking another bit, "I was able to make out a figure up on the roof. Didn't see the person though." I thought it was nothing really…but Alec's need to protect what was his was over powering at times. Wiping his mouth he got up before looking out the window and used his own enhanced sight.

For a second I thought maybe I was seeing things till he asked out loud, "Now who in the hell is out there at this time of night?" he must have seen the person to. See it wasn't that you could easily see in the apartments over here it was that with our enhanced sights we could look in obviously more clearly.

A regular human would need binoculars to see in. "Maybe someone went for a cigarette break." I reasoned. I didn't need him to get to overly worried especially if it was over a transgenic taking cigarettes break on a roof top. I mean with all the issues we have I've been temped my self to start up the habit.

But I'd been used to being on the run for so long stress came a little more easy for me to handle_…at times._ "Maybe…I'll ask around tomorrow. See who's been up there. It's not really a bit deal but we don't need a trannie peeping tom out there." I agreed before digging in yet again to my sandwich.

Review please!


	18. crash & burn' & peeping tom revealed!

**SilverMoons117**: hope you enjoy this chapter! gotta say reading your comment was nice, I love in depth perspectives on the chapters. What you like, what you though was different, that fight was tough to do since we'd only ever seen Max fighting either people and not as a group. It was re-written like twice, and I kept adding on for like 4 days! And yeah writers loosing faith in the middle or forgetting their story is a killer. There's this one DA story that's a superb cross over with Supernatural. I LOVE IT! But the author only ever updated once a month and to make it worse it's been like a freaking year or more since she has. That's how sad I am that it's incomplete, and to make it worse she posted it up on Geocites so when it closed down her wonderful story was lost to! maybe you've heard of it 'when it changes'? I couldn't even find it up here on ffnet. But backto the point, I understand your feelings, I really wish I had a better idea what the writers really wanted for the third season, cause from what I've read they wanted a Max and Alec ending but alas we didn't get that. So I'm trying to incorporate some of their ideas a little and try to bring it to the fore front, while still keeping it all DA and a little bit me! lol! anyways I hope your surgery went well and I hope you recover soon. As soon as my beta reader gets back with the next chapter ill post it up this week to just as a treat for your sweet and RECICUPS sweet reviews! I didn't forget you Recicup, thanks for being supports to me, both of you.

**Recicup**: I said the 'sorta' on purpose. Like I said he has his ass moments and they come on and go as they please, but he's a good guy when it comes to the fighting. The metal thingy wont be for a few chapters…after all Max has a mini city with Alec to practically run! Lol!

Season 3 ep. 15

Once we got the updates from Sebastian we decided to try and locate the most likely of places the Reds would set up shop. The first one was where we were headed to tonight once the darkness hit. We would have hit it last night but by the time we got set up it was too late to get out there and to still have the darkness on our side.

So we made it for the next night. Alec ended up putting the word out the next day for people to see who was taking smoke breaks out on that roof top. However when he got no results he became somewhat suspicious. Who was up there if it wasn't a transgenic or transhuman?

Getting his jacket on he decided on going on an early supply run. We still had about five hours before we would leave out for the night. I was glad that he didn't bother to ask bout going out earlier than that. I remember when Logan would try to have me to go out before dark.

With as many bad guys as he tries and at times succeeds at putting away, you'd think he'd try to get to know his enemies sleeping habits or just general habits. But that is Logan for you. Then again you'd think the whole 'know your enemies' bit would have sunk in with him.

Or at least know when they'd be most active with their deliveries. Nothing really happens till night rolls around. I put some dishes from lunch away which was essentially last night's sandwiches and put the remains into the mini fridge we had. He came up behind me as he was leaving out, "See you in a few hours Maxie…"

Hearing him say my name like that sometimes in that tone and in such normal instances made me blush…and I don't blush! I looked up to him seeing his face. This supply run was a small thing which was why I didn't bother going on it…just some small time products we could use.

I leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss. "You better be careful I could get used to this." I warned in a teasing tone. He smiled and laughed lightly before wrapping his arms around me, "Well you can plan on it. Cause we may be here for a long time coming." For a second that thought didn't sit well with me.

Being stuck in TC for life…my expression couldn't help but go a bit sour. I had planned on us getting out of here and establishing ourselves as citizens. Get a place of our own and walk freely once more. He however mistook my expression however, "You don't want to be here with me?"

I caught onto the change in his face…worried that I didn't want to be here. Despite the mating we had done a lot of transgenics and transhumans didn't consider it completely legitimate until it was done through heat. Daniel's words rang truer than people led me to believe…than what Alec had led me to believe.

"Alec if I didn't want to be with you I wouldn't. I'm not the type to stick around where I'm not wanted or where I don't want to be. Hell you should know that I blew up Manticore." I said it in obviousness. His face didn't change only hardened slightly, "Max you were with Logan for over a year before and after I came along."

_Oii…not this again…_ "Alec yes I had some truths to realize about him but I'm not that person anymore." he still looked on the same way. "What I had meant was that I don't expect to be here forever." I indicated TC. "Right now it's our home yes but what about five years from now?" he lightens up.

"Alec I want to be with you for the rest of my life…" I said it so low I knew he had to be using his transgenic hearing to hear it. "It's hard for me to say something like this even though I've probably said it in other ways. I just want to be living with you in a slightly bigger place." Unfortunately he took that the wrong way to.

Stepping away his sarcastic tone bites out, "Well Maxie don't know if I can pull off Logan's penthouse but I'll see what I can do." I grab his arm, "Alec quit being like that I only meant that if-when we were to have…kids…" oh god I feel tomato red right now. I can't believe I brought that up.

_Where am I going with this…oh right_, "I think it'd be easier to raise them in a slightly bigger place is all." Alec lifted my head up to meet his eyes. I see resonating love and happiness within them, "Maxie when we have kids it'll probably be here and I guarantee I'll do what it takes to make this place a space bigger." _How?_

My face held my question, he shrugged, "Simple I'll just take out the wall over there and-" he saw the wall itself and then stopped. I crossed my arms in humor, "And with all the transgenics and transhumans living all around us with their own space do you really think they'll let us simply take out a wall to expand?"

It was a logical question they might get mad that we're taking advantage out of being the CO's around here. He replied, "I'll think of something…" then his eyes took a sudden turn towards me. It was almost as if he had a question in them before shifting his head and sniffing the air around me.

I blanched at the look_…the hell?_ Doing a mental check list the food was in the mini fridge and knew that I wasn't wearing any fragrance that would make him think to sniff me, the apartment didn't have any incents so what the hell? "What the hell are you sniffing for?" I asked.

He looked down to me and answered in a matter of fact tone, "Checking to see if you were pregnant. Which your not." I was stunned_…he could smell my pregnancy…if I was? How?_ "What makes you think you can smell it? Have you been watching to much animal planet?" oh even better…

"And secondly don't you think I'd tell you if I was? Or even if I thought I was?" did he think I would hid it from him and what about what we were talking about made him think I was to begin with? It was so random, and for some reason it felt strange to know that he could smell that.

Not liking to be out of the loop I stood with my hands on my hips I was about to demand my answers when he replied, "You don't know." More like a stating a fact than asking a question. But in fact his face held some mirth. I motion with my hands in an 'explain now!' gesture.

He stammers for a second before shoving his hands into his pockets. Obviously it was not a subject that was discussed a lot. He nearly looked ready to give me a school report. I wonder how he used to do in front of Deck or Renfro? Be cold and lifeless or did he ever have some of that cocky façade?

"If you or any another transgenic or transhuman out there was pregnant then any other transgenic or transhuman could smell the difference." _What difference?_ "You mind being a little more specific cause I left my copy of 'transgenic scents for dummies' at OC's place." I snapped admittedly a bit irritated.

Alec simply smiled at me, "When a female is pregnant her hormone levels are naturally higher. Well when a transgenic female is pregnant the hormones along with the inner feline hormones emit out a scent that is the equivalent of 'I'm pregnant back off!' no male of our kind will touch her."

_How the hell do you know this?_ "It's like having on a neon sign. It's like saying 'I'm taken so back off'. And transgenic females once pregnant get very…sensitive." He seemed to be laughing at the prospect. "How do you mean?" I ask. I'm intrigued by him at this point.

"By sensitive, I mean she wants only her mate to touch her…but if she's not mated at all and the male responsible is no where to be found then she'll either depending on her hormonal state to seek out another to fill his place or not let another near her till she gives birth." His hands were out of his pockets now.

"But you said a male could smell her?" I'm still… "Our senses are heightened even greater around them. It's the same effect as if she went into heat. We can all smell it, we'll just have a different reaction to it." _Unbelievable. This gives a whole new meaning to the phrase 'learn something new everyday'._

"The scent they emit is basically there so we can recognize to not touch what's already been taken…if it is in fact still taken. If she's alone and looking for a potential new mate then it's up to the male within her view to decide on taking her for himself or leaving her sight." Sounds harsh.

_However it also sounds like some of the average human men I've heard about to._ I listen further on, "But if she is taken then we know that they've already been claimed. It's like a nine month long marker that we can smell more distinctly. Though with actual cats the 'gestation' period is only for two months max. No pun intended."

_Cutie…How in the hell did we get on this subject and why the hell does he know so much about it?_ "How the hell-" his hands came up in defense, "Manticore had its own class for it once we hit sixteenish. So we learned what other smells were that we could detect in females" _why would Manticore teach them that?_

"Why would…" his expression changed…and not for the better, "There was an X5 female who got pregnant during an away mission. She didn't know that the man she had been sent to target, his son that she used to get to him, got her pregnant. Other X5 males noticed a scent change and stayed away from her."

_Oh…wonder what happened…?_

"What happened?" I had a feeling this was going down a bad road, "They took it from her didn't they?" I asked…though I knew what the answer was. I had warned Jace that they would do it to her child when she came after Veritas. She knew they would and thought at the time 'it's an order follow it'.

Thank god her mind got freed from them. She's probably off somewhere raising little Max as I think…I almost forgot she named her baby after me… "One of the X5's reported it to Deck at the time." My head nearly snapped back up. _Oh no…god no._ his expression went worse as he recalled what ended up happening.

"Said she was emitting a weird scent and that he along with other X5 and X6 males felt no compulsion to spar with her and that she seemed to be looking around funny at other male X5's. It's like she was interested but had no clue why so she reacted on the defensive with them."

_She had no clue did she?_ "Deck had her checked out not to long after that and found that she was only a week into her first trimester. That's all the time she needed to react to her bodies increase in hormone levels." Damn that fast huh? So she was clue less till they said something.  
"Even she didn't know until she had been called into the office later on that day. Deck wanted to be sure that she was in fact pregnant. First there would be a detailed report on when and how before she was criticized for having an extra curricular activity while on duty." _Well that's a shitty way of finding out your knocked up…_have Deck give you the big news.

"She was called in, given her direct orders before she reported to med bay….then reported to the infirmary. Deck however saw this as an 'opportunity'. He decided to use her 'fetus' as a way of seeing how X5 recombinant genetics could interact and reproduce with normal human DNA. The results were…" his head moved down.

I gently touched his head and asked, "What did Deck do?" I had a feeling already what the results were…even I knew that there was a strong possibility that X5 and human DNA couldn't co-exist in the same womb. _Why else would I never have gotten pregnant during my heats before?_

_You think I was in the right mind to use a condom? You think the guys I was with cared enough to protect me? No!_ The only thing that protected me from the general STD's was the same stuff that protects us from chemical bio-warfare agents. You think I wouldn't know that Manticore didn't want their 'sometimes sex for hire' assassins to get an STD…or worse?

Even I knew that. I was protected from pregnancy because one I do use the morning after pill and two there was an instance or two where there was no need cause my reproductive DNA was to strong to handle the swimmers. They were brutalized before they got to their destination. Pregnancy was not an option.

"The results weren't even at the level of spectacular mediocrity." His answer shocked me. "She only ever saw her child once she gave birth. She held him for five minutes before he was taken away. She never was allowed to be with him again after that. They experimented on him daily." As if they couldn't do anything worse…

"Trying to see if there was anything salvageable. See if maybe they could stimulate his brain cells. Not even the specially designed 'bugs' as we called them could help." 'bugs?' seeing my face he elaborates, "Deck designed these little 'bugs', they were part of his nano technology project."

Could these be the same ones he put in Case…? "They were known for stimulating metabolic activity, enhancing neuro-muscular function." "And let me guess he could also program them to do the exact opposite." It was in a question form but I wasn't asking. "Deck programmed those things to work opposite on Case so why didn't it work the correct way for her son?"

_I don't get how they couldn't work._ He was silent…

"Alec why didn't they work?" _I couldn't comprehend that with all of their resources they couldn't…or was it wouldn't?_ "Her child was too deformed Max. And he was used as the doc's personal lab rat for the first and only two years of his life. He was lucky to have lived as long as he did. And from what I heard 'spectacular mediocrity' were the success stories." I felt chilled to the bone.

_But wait a minute…._ "I don't get it. Tinga had a son and he's a mix of X5 and human DNA and he'd already shown signs of having an inner X5. It's why Deck took point on him at his grade school and judging by the way he talked he didn't want to see Case die at all. I think he would have found a use for him."

I turned my head a little as I thought_…I can't believe I know that ass that well_. "Tinga could have had a genetic composition in her DNA make up that allowed her to pass along traits to her of spring. Case was a one in a thousand…literally." There was nothing but seriousness in his voice.

"And I do mean that literally speaking. Hell maybe there was something more to your group that ran away that night." I looked to his face more clearly seeing something within them, "Maybe Deck saw something that no one else did. Maybe that's why he spent so much time training your unit." _Maybe…_

"He did say we were the best of the bunch that ran away that night. Maybe he wasn't just trying to lure me back maybe he was being honest…for once." I hated to admit that maybe Deck was being honest; I didn't trust the man for anything. "The worst part was that she found out through a rumor that her child had been put down."

_That shocked me, just when I though Manticore couldn't sink any lower…_ "She had just gotten back on an away mission and was on her way to see if she couldn't sneak a peak at him. She hadn't even gotten there when her CO, a friend of mine told her period point blank what had happened." _So that's how he knows._

_Her CO was his friend and gave him all the dirt on what happened…_ "She broke down and cried hysterically, begging for it to not be true. He didn't know what to do so he called for help. She was sent to the infirmary where she was drugged and stabilized under supervision." _What did they do to her?_  
My question was written on my face, "She went through re-indoctrination and came back out a mindless soldier. Only this time she felt no need for anything to care about. She was nearly as bad as those X8's out there. She was cancelled out as a soldier six months later." _what why?_

"She was on a group mission when her CO told her to kill the target but to keep the targets 'living shield' alive. She shot right through the 'living shield' without blinking. Her target was shot to death but the fact that she paid no mind to an innocent life was what made Deck make the call to cancel her out."

_It was his fault to being with…if…_ "As much as you hated Manticore and what they did to us and the people we cared about they did care about innocent lives…to an extent yes but they did. Her son died then she was neutralized herself. She was never seen again after that." _Poor thing…_

Something struck me, "How many soldiers were 'cancelled out' over the years? I seem to remember they being the 'nomiles' in the basement. They were deformed as well. It's why we feared them as kids." _Why give her son the boot when they had all the prior series muzzled in restraints in the basement?_

_It didn't make any sense…_

"Because…due to the child's DNA make up and the prodding it went through for two years already add the fact that the scientists learned all they could from him her former CO requested that it be 'cancelled out'. When Deck asked him his reasons he replied simply 'waist of space'."

I was outraged by that and it was clear as day on my face, "Maxie listen. He said it that way so that Deck would do it. You think he'd take kindly to 'to see her face every day was heart breaking for me'. Her CO had grown fond of her and had even been asked to keep an eye on her."

So her CO made the call to end the child's suffering, told her what happened but wasn't prepared for her emotional outburst. So he did the right thing he just went about it the wrong way. Manticore men…can't blame them to much its how we were all raised at one point in time.

The mood had kind of shifted now… "Our child…will be great." I said after what felt like forever but really had only been five minutes…he looked up in awareness. I looked up to him with shyness and pride swelling within my face…a weird combo to feel, "I can feel it. Here." I motion to my heart then my gut.

He smiles and puts a hand to my stomach… "One day Maxie…I'll smell him or her and we'll be two very proud parents. It feels weird to just be talking about it but being so open like this with you…it feels natural." His head lifted up and the mood turned somber then_…gentle?_

I took his hand from my stomach and placed it against my heart, "I feel weird with this whole conversation but oddly enough…safe and comforted. You are the only one I can truly say I've ever felt this way with. Not one of my brothers, sisters or even OC have made me feel anything close to this." He leans his forehead against mine.

"Max…when does your next heat arrive?" his tone holds slight tension and yet tenderness in it. "It's still a good two months away…why?" his hand leaves my heart to touch my stomach yet again, "I…it's gonna sound so…I feel like…" his hand touched my face to bring my eyes up to his eye level.

I saw all his emotions out in the open, just like that day when he told me he wanted a family with me. They looked clear and concise as he knew what they meant but was in a jumbled as he didn't know completely how to express them, "I want a family too Alec, I do. We'll see what happens on the next heat."

I smiled as the next words passed through my lips, "Hell if-when we do 'mate' during heat then at least people will get off our backs about not being fully mated." My quotations put ease back into the conversation. He laughed a little before sliding his hand from my waist to my cheek before slipping his fingers into my hair.

"Max…what would I do without you in my life?" I couldn't pass that up, "Crash and burn obviously!" I remarked mood lightening up. He laughed again, "If that's the case…" his hand gripped my long locks in a strong but gentle hold and pushed me flush against the wall behind me.

My back hit it lightly as he leaned in and nipped at my lips gently but teasingly. I opened my mouth to receive any of his kisses. He teased and teased and even nipped a few times but never fully kissed me. "As long as I can crash onto our bed and burn a hot trail with my tongue anywhere I want to on you I think I'll live." _Oh god…_

I could feel myself getting damp from the heat censored images that popped up from his words alone, "Alec…" I tried to bite down the whimper but it escaped anyways. "In fact…" his other hand trailed its own fiery path down my shirt past my naval and slipped beneath the drawstrings of my yoga pants.

Slipping his fingers inside he found me already slippery with wetness that only he'd even been able to achieve with words alone, "I think a demonstration is in order." His head dipped nearly kissing me but completely by-passed my lips while his other hand abandon my hair and helped the hand down there pulled my yoga's to the floor.

For the next five minutes he was in front of me on his knees proving to me that he would love to crash and burn into me...however before I could 'crash and burn' a knock sounded at the door, "Dude you're suppose to come help us with this run!" Daniel's voice rang out and I'd never been more pissed to hear him.

Alec made a move to get up before seeing the look on my face. The outraged expression on my face was clear as day 'unless you want the couch for a bed…STAY down there and FINISH!' he gulped at the murderous expression but smiled knowing he would rather stay down there anyways than to go with Daniel.

"I'll be there in five bud!" Alec's voice rang out before he or rather his tongue picked up where he left off. He knew not to try me, I wasn't known for being a hard ass without a good reason. He knew that better than anyone so when push came to shove he knew which option to choose.

"Dude seriously we've been waiting-" I barked this time, angered that he was being persistent at a time like this, "BEAT IT DANIEL! HE'LL BE THERE IN FIVE!" give me a break I was an X5 female on the brink of an orgasm by her mate, I didn't want any distractions. "'Maxie' come on let the poor boy go!" whether it was meant as a joke or not I was pissed now.

No one but no one calls me Maxie_…except for Alec_. But now I was in a conundrum now, beat Daniel in for calling me 'Maxie' or stay where Alec's tongue was making me shiver with increasing delight? _How's a transgenic woman suppose to survive conundrums like this in life?_

I was torn between the need bitch 'Daniel interuptus' out or coming screaming Alec's name. _Which one do I do?_

Alec wasn't letting up either…his fingers decided to help my decision and join the mix but Daniel was a close contender with his, "Come on Maxie!" I gritted my teeth with the need to hold in my whimpers and the need to not bitch at him through the door. My transgenic mind was built to focus at odd times…

_This wasn't one of them…_ "Yes Maxie…come…for **me**…" using Daniel's word from two seconds ago helped along and I felt the tides being pushed closer to me. I bit my lip and felt my teeth slice it open just a little as I desperately tried to prevent the cry from escaping my mouth.

I started to latch onto a wave as Alec's mouth left my center and moved up. Before I could turn the bitching to him for leaving my hot and achingly wet center he reclaimed my mouth. His hands only left me for a few moments in which case I entertained the idea of strangling him.

But then I felt him place my left leg over his right shoulder and move his right arm back down between my folds.

Sliding his fingers in this time he doubled his efforts which had me gasping for air and biting the hell out of my lower lip. It was hard not to scream out when your mate has magic fingers. When I tasted blood in my mouth I felt it hit me hard, like a run away freight train.

I opened my mouth to let out the ear splitting scream I had been holding in. normally I would have had issues with doing so when there were other people waiting on one or both of us but somehow Alec managed to get me to this point of 'I don't care!', I seriously wondered how he did it.

Thankfully Alec's mouth rushed to the 'un-adulterated embarrassing' rescue, metaphorically speaking. While I knew he'd love nothing more than to brag about how well he can please his mate and how transgenics around can hear me scream out for him he also knows I'm not THAT open with our sex life.

The only time excess PDA comes into my territory is if a female is making a play for him, then I'm all about showing off. His lips slammed on mine as I let the scream out. He swallowed it as I fell over into orgasmic bliss. He doesn't relent either, his fingers continued to work me over until I was rung out.

Letting my leg down from his shoulder gently he pulls my pants back up while helping me stay level. Standing back up he calls out, "I'll be out in thirty seconds!" I could hear Daniel's footsteps pacing the hallway outside the door. Alec's lips smooth over mine in a sweet manner.

"You better go…the faster you do the faster we can go out and check out the first place tonight, then after that…" it was left to the imagination. Seeing the small trace of blood lingering on my lip his thumb swipes at the remnants before tasting it. Something about the action did unknown things to my insides.

Seeing my far off expression he quickly kissed me before heading out. I snuck my way to the door and listened on. 'Serious what took so damn long?' I heard Daniel ask irritably.

I thanked whatever deity out there that I was better than Alec when it came to stealth ops. 'The usual…gave her the best orgasm possible.'

_I wanted to smack his ego into the ground sometimes…actually quite OFTEN…_ 'I didn't hear anything?' it sounded disbelieving and curious all at once coming from Daniel. Made me nearly laugh at it.

'It's because she was biting her lip. That woman has no idea what kind of power she holds over me when she does that lip biting thing. It's sexy as hell, and she bite so hard she drew blood!' he sounded proud as hell, I felt like ripping him a new one for being so open about our sex life.

'Just don't ever let her know that, the last thing I need is for her to discover every little thing that makes me go nuts for her.' _I should spy more often…_ 'Like what else?' a little personal there Daniel… 'Between you and me…she does this bit sometimes where she'll purposely bend over and I can easily see her thong.'

_Umm…Alec I'm not doing that on purpose…_ 'If I didn't have my self control that laundry room we have would have been 'christened' already.' _Ooii…_ 'The last one…I love it when just after she showers she'll come out of the bathroom wearing this towel that barely comes to the length of her ass.'

_Alec your going to get your ass seriously kicked for being so open…even I don't tell OC this stuff…well mostly cause she just looks bored._ 'What's the big-oh!' Daniel reacts, 'Yeah when she wears them I'll look for something around the room and feigning laziness I'll ask her to pick it up.'

Hearing his grunt and 'oh man…' told me what that sight did to him, 'Wow, her ass is that great?' Daniel sounded to be in disbelief. 'Dude if you're even thinking-" Alec's voice went from easy going to 'watch it pal!' 'Easy there buddy I'm just sayin, sides I don't look at her that way, I've got Cece remember?'

Alec's tone must have eased from there. 'Damn man, so you've got some skills huh?' Daniel joked. 'Yeah…but she does to…' _he isn't…is he?_ 'She's got this thing she can do with her tongue…damn…when it comes to her, I think I'd jump off a bridge if she ever asked it of me.' that stopped the conversation right there for a moment.

'If that's the case when she has her next heat cycle MATE with her. I've had some guys asking around about her. If you seriously want her for life you do what you know needs to be done to keep her yours. Just be careful how you word it because while we are the more dominant species…' _hah as if…_I mentally snorted.

'When it comes to a woman they dominate our heads…both of them like you wouldn't believe.' They walked away before I could hear anything more. I was straining for that last sentence as it was fading as they were walking away. I decided on seeing if I couldn't find clues myself to the roof top mystery person.

Changing my clothes I bypassed HQ so I could hit the rooftops. Climbing up the ladder to the building I saw how low it was and how far it was from the apartments. You'd seriously needed either a cat, hawk or eagle vision to see for a transgenic or transhuman, however for a human all you'd need is binoculars.

I looked around for clues that might suggest who…if it was in fact someone was taking a smoke break then there would be cigarette buds on the roof. However after two sweeps and using my articulated nose I found no trace of its scent or the buds at all. Not even a remnant scent either.

So if no one was taking a cigarette break…which they shouldn't be up here…then who was it? I did another sweep to see if there was anything up there that wasn't suppose to be. I saw in the corner of my eye a torn piece of clothe on an outstretch piece of metal that had probably caught onto it.

Going forward I ripped the rest away and examined the piece. No more than two inches long but the fabric looked familiar and the texture was not something you'd find on the streets. Whoever was up here this belonged to said person and said person was spying on TC residents.

This was cause for alarm. If it was some human asshole then somehow he was getting past the perimeter we set up…the perimeter! Running back and getting off the rooftop I pocketed the cloth and went to HQ. "Hey Max." Luke waved. I went up to him, "Do we have any footage from last night over at the storage building we have?"

He looked curious, "Yeah let me look…why?" typing away I reply, "Cause we've got a visitor and I want to make sure its one of ours and not some moronic human inside the perimeter." He looked slightly alarmed before returning back to the monitor, "What time was it?" he asked.

"After midnight give or take." He looked as did I but nothing was coming from the footage…yet. "I don't think there is anyone Max, no one goes into that area since it's just storage space." _Exactly…_seeing my expression he figures it out, "You think someone on the inside is letting an unauthorized human in."

"Let's hope it's really just a peeping transgenic and not a human. I don't want to give Mole a reason to declare it open season on humans." Finally as if it was a flash I spot someone. Their back is to the camera but it was also the only one who was there during the time frame.

"Can't get a good look at who it is. But they look normal." So it could either be a transgenic or human judging by the size of the figure. "Think you could try to change the composition of it? See if you can't make out height, weight, build? It'll help narrowing the possibilities."

He agrees before tinkering with the video footage. I leave out and realize that I have only nearly four hours before they get back. I decide to go to my office and get some paper work done before hand. I had been wondering how the press conference had gone down that Friday but no one had called me up to let me know.

Grabbing the phone I called them up…no answer though. I wonder if what we did wasn't enough? Instead I looked out the window of my office and looked at the police barricade outside. It had decreased steadily since the first several months and now there were still patrols outside but now when ever you looked at them they were mostly drinking coffee trying to keep warm due to the on coming winter.

I hadn't noticed the cold when I had gone to go do laundry since we have all the buildings surrounding us. You can't really feel much of it with our body temps. Helps with the cold but it had been a bitch to deal with those heat thermals. However as it stood I really needed to know how the press conference went.

No one was talking and I needed to gain access to a hackable computer so I could see what story the reporters were getting and what the real deal was. I knew of one place that I could go to but the resident there wasn't someone I wanted to see…ever again. Plus Alec wouldn't like it to much.

However TC issues came before Alec and myself so instead of avoidance I threw my winter coat over my arm as I left out. Seeing Mole there with Cece I said, "I'll be back soon I need to go check out how the press conference went and all of our computers are quite busy with important issues as it is."

They agreed before waving me off. "Hey Max." Cece asked. I looked back, "Yeah?" "I'll come with you I've got nothing to do and my next shift for work doesn't start till Alec and Daniel get back." I accept and walk off with her behind me. We use the sewer route to breach the system by Joshua's old house.

Getting out I can't help but scrunch my nose in disapproval, "Oh great…just when I think I've smelled every scent out there I gain a new flavor." Cece agrees, "Sometimes being part cat stinks." _Literally…_we smile at the humor despite the scent; however, it does reek down here.

I appreciated Cece around; she was my OC when she couldn't be here. But it was true since we were part cats we not only had the human scent factor but we had the feline scent factor…which in this case sucked ass. Looking around we see no one and walk up the steps to Logan's place.

I notice his car is absent so I know he's not in the house at all. "How do we know 'Wheel's' isn't home?" she asks peaking in through the window, "Betsy isn't here." I reply, looking back she has a strange look on her face. The question 'who is Betsy?' clear as day there.

I had to smile, "She's Logan's beat to hell car. Logan's out so we can go in." I walk up on the porch before sliding my pocket knife through the locking mechanism. _You'd think he'd have better locks._ We slip in un-noticed. "So you think he may have something on his computers?" Cece inquires looking out the window.

Slipping around his computers I notice something new, "Damn password protected." Before I can try to hack through it Cece remarks, "Try a few passwords before you hack. If he's a good hacker he will be able to tell if he himself has been hacked." Huh…I give it a whirl.

'Logan Cale ; wrong, Logan's birthday; wrong… "Try your name, see what happens." Cece says confidently. I put my full name in…BAM all his stuff is open for my pleasure; I look up, "How'd you know?" I ask. Taking her eyes from the window she replies, "He's still gun-ho about you."

_I need to give Cece a common verbal lesson…_ "Cece just because…" my eyes get drawn towards a picture…of myself. It's a still shot of me with Zack by a camera system within Manticore's walls_…this is from when we took down Manticore! I had gone to one of the camera's to make sure Logan had visuals on us!_

It was his screen saver? What the hell has happened to him? Knowing our time is limited I look through any possible files that could contain what I'm looking for but there's nothing. I guess either he had something more important to do or it didn't occur to him that McKinnley would meet with White.

I used his computers to hack into Seattle's Metro Police Department and into their hoverdrones footage. Kendra's soon to be hubby may have access to certain files but with this footage I don't think certain people want even their own cops to have access to that. And you don't want the person helping you and yours to get into trouble.

Getting in I locate the ones that had footage of the court house from that day. Finding the right time was easy enough it was location around the courthouse that took a few minutes. Speeding up the time till I come across what I need I finally locate a face tied to so many problems in my life.

I see McKinnley talking to White. 'Fenostol.' White's voice breaches the silence, 'Fenostol. These events are not going as planned.' McKinnley admits. White's demeanor changes slightly…more…worrisome, 'Oh, how?' 'The good mayor of our city is preparing negotiations as we speak for the transgenics and transhumans.'

I mentally cheered on before listening to the rest, 'We can't eliminate him he's out in the public to much.' McKinnley agrees, 'Yes I know, but if he were to suffer a heart attack or stroke…it'll show up as died of natural causes. Then transgenics and transhumans will be back at square one.'

White nods his head in agreement, 'Why not just kill him period and blame it on the transgenics? They have no way of coming up with evidence to deny it. The courts will throw out their claims for anything in a heartbeat.' McKinnley's eyes contemplated the idea…before rejecting the notion.

'Everyone knows that 452-'Max's' words inspired him. No one would believe that any member of her group killed him. It's 'tactical suicide', even the sector cops can figure that out. Then the reporters will then be asking 'whose framing the mutants?'. It'll be a head line that we don't need.'

Basically 'don't bother, it won't work.' White sees the inconsistency with that plan. 'I'm taking personal point on 452; her constant interference is making us look bad to the conclave.' _Well you deserve it…_ 'Ames she's making you look bad, not us.' The lining of White's mouth turns sour.

'Sir if I may…' but McKinnley puts his hand up in a stop motion. White's face turns into that of a caged beast. It seems to be just enough to make McKinnley shift his stance. He maybe a higher boss than White is but White maybe the type that when backed into a corner he's a dangerous animal.

'No Ames you've failed us many times. If she is the **garbage** you call her then why is she so hard to dispose of?' his question pulls some more rage out of White, 'Sir! She not your average transgenic she's the one my fath-that Sandman used to mention.' This got McKinnley's attention.

'Are you sure?' he asks him, now his lips are thinning in anger. Whites face is lessening in anger but flaring in passion_…for the hunt or kill…I don't know_, '452 is a large threat to everything we've worked towards. I vow that she will die before this is all over with.' I believed he would do what he could to kill me to. 'First take care of the mayor, he should be easy. Fenostol.' McKinnley's words hold no room for argument.

McKinnley leaves a very angered White behind, not bothering to hear Whites reply back, 'I'll kill her…I have to…in fact lets see how well killing two birds with one stone works.' He walks off before I can catch his meaning. You'd think with the hoverdrones having caught that on tape the sector cops would be on it.

But now I also know that the mayor of our 'fair' city just got a hit put out on him. I exit out of everything till a file entitled 'MATC' catches my attention. I open it up for all of a second before Cece's, "He's back." gains my notice. I minimize the file before turning the monitor off.

Scrambling for a second we use hand signals and agree to move into the next room where we discover a closet next to the wall to the living room. Scrambling in there we calm out heart beats down in seconds flat. While I don't care that Logan's here at least this way we can avoid conflict and he won't quit our supposed 'quid pro quo'.

He still is supposed to be giving us 'benefactoring targets' to help…which we've seen nothing of! I resist the urge to 'hump' in anger. Hearing him come into the room I'm grateful that he's by passes the computer…for now. Hearing his exo-thingie hum for some reason was getting on my last nerve.

Hearing him shed clothes I felt something akin to dread before I feel something in the closet brush by me as a small draft waves it over my skin. I look over to see Cece taking a peak at him.

Ignoring her for a second as I feel the material of one of his shirts…only the fabric feels familiar_…too familiar!_ Grabbing the article I already know I can't make out colors in the dark only people and writing…night vision does come with its draw backs. Color coding in the dark was one of them.

Grabbing the article off the hanger I take out my knife again to soundlessly cut a piece off. Tearing it would have been easy but definite sound would have emanated from the action. So cutting it was the better option, sides we weren't aiming to get caught doing a sneak and creep.

Putting the torn fabric into my back pocket I turn to Cece and touch her arm as I motion with hands 'what are you doing? You have Daniel?' had it not been for our cat eyes we'd both be blind to the hand gestures, 'Checking out what you were so gun-ho over for over a year.' I roll my eyes…however the look she has in hers makes me curious.

Ducking down beneath her frame I look out myself_…stupid feline curiosity…_I see him bright as day. While his arms were okay looking I found that his chest was too hairy, his stomach wasn't even close to the toned one Alec always sported, and his legs…that weren't covered by his shorts…which I thanked profusely to whatever deity out there that he was wearing them.

What was I thinking? Was all I could ask myself…lowering my head I backed up before gesturing, 'Desperation…I was all alone, he knew what I was and accepted it.' Cece nodded her head before replying back, 'clearly…' I was ready to verbally remark against her when her hand flew to my mouth.

Remembering we were still in the closet, I realized my flaring anger nearly got the better of me. Hearing his bed squeak and after two minutes we peaked out before carefully opening the door and blurring out of the room. I was at the computers when I remembered the open file.

Going back to it I opened it up. The pictures are all thumbprints and I already know the number of them would cause it to take to long to open up so instead I whisper out, "Cece! Do you by chance have a flash drive on you?" I don't want to run the risk of printing and the sound wakes him up.

She looks to me with caution_…probably at the timing…_ "I'll explain later." she wordlessly complies and throws me hers. I hook it into the USB port and copy the files over. It takes a full 45 seconds to copy them all. Shoving the flash drive into my pocket we blur to the door before hitting the sewers.

"Any reason why you put you're 'not-like-that' ex's crap onto my flash drive?" Cece asks slightly perturbed. Before I can retort my usually 'he's not my ex' I remember the fabric. I stop and take out both articles of clothe…IDENTICAL! And my guess is there's more proof that I just found out who our roof top person is.

I hand them to her, "What's this suppose to be? Their the same." She replies. "The smaller piece is what I found on the roof top of the build where we have NO patrols at, the second larger piece is what I cut from Logan's shirt within his closet." She gets the fabric but gestures to the flash drive.

"And I'm guessing all the 'thumbnails' that were in large numbers is more proof that he's some how getting past security and getting on the rooftop. Question is why." She's shocked and repulsed by the revelation. She nearly drops the fabric in mute horror before regaining her grip.

"Are you serious? We should have kicked his ass in there!" she cries out. Nearly ready to run back up in there I grab her arm for a second. "Trust me I'm pissed to but I'm more disturbed by the actions. Why would he? What's his purpose? What does he gain from doing this?"

She sees my point and let's go of her pursuit of Logan. _I actually trusted him…he knew one of my deepest darkest secrets and now he's spying on TC residents? Possibly on me? I feel disgusted…like I have creepy crawlies all over my skin and all I want to do is curl up into the safety of Alec's arms._

Rubbing the chill from my arms I reply out, "Lets see what he's been doing up there. I mean its nothing but apartments for TC residents." I already have a strong notion of what it is but it don't want to believe it_…how many times was he up there? How many times did he get by un-noticed?_

_Or possibly worse…was someone letting him up there? Was he paying off a patrolling transgenic?_ However in either case Logan'so a dead man. Alec would kill him if he found out that Logan was spying on TC_…on ME_. _However if he wasn't using a transgenic to get up there and past our guys then how was he?_

Cece gives me a 'you already know' look but I don't want it to be that… "If it is that I'll owe you a Dove bar." Trying to make it a smaller ordeal than it actually was we shake on it before putting the evidence away and jog back to TC. Making it to the entrance tunnel I watch Cece go to her apartment.

Running back to mine I prep for the 'erran' tonight. It's only 30 minutes before Alec and Daniel will get back here. Throwing off my aptly dubbed 'sewer clothes' mainly due to the fact that the smell refuses to leave them. I usually put them into a far off corner so that I can recognize the smell just enough to know not to use them…except for…the sewers.

Thinking on it as I swap them out for new duds, mainly my black jeans, some other boots and a leather vest to go over the brown shirt I'm sporting. The leather I usually sported was lying on the armchair where Alec's would be shortly. I think to myself…the reason for my denial now is simply that I don't want someone I once cared for and trusted to be betraying me.

_Cause if so…if Logan is doing this…then… _


	19. flash drive & taking one for the team

SilverMoons117: i thank you very much for your fondness of my story. the lengths are what i have set for myself as a goal for each chapter. and yes i have read Valjean's stories, very we writte...i just wish she would have continued them on in some formation. kept it going. ven if they were just short little drabbles. lol!

recicup: one luck thing about having time on your hands (when your not writing or working 40 hrs a week) is that i have a chance to gain a new perspective of the character max through the old DA episodes and through slight updates with JA in real life. i remember when she had an interview about the show and how much she loved the character for these traits she had and how much she was similar to the character in well 'traits' herself. so i try to incorporate that into the character and make the 2nd season max start to revert back to 1st season max, with the help of the other transgenics of course. cuz 2nd season max was more 'oh woe is me' where as now she can have her 'woe' moments and still live on fighting the good fight. hope that made sense. glad you liked the closet scene with Cece and Max i wanted her to feel like she could have these rediculous things happen in her lie that were related to the story but were also something that she had to avoid usnig transgenic abilites to get out of. a humorous twist to a bad timing 'kryptonite' feel. if that made sense. my metaphors sometimes get lost in translation...plus seeing a nearly naked Logan would get anyone to question Max's prior 'tastes' in men. lol! luckily in here she has Alec now!

Season 3 ep.16

Once Alec and Daniel got back we all went to the first place on the list. It was down in sector two…low blow type of area. Unless you've got a death wish or you're jacked up on something your better be carrying a piece on you. Even the sector cops were scarce around there.

Some of the buildings were really in bad shape and looked to be crumbling at any minute while others were just letting the termites and rats eat them up. The only good portion of sector two was the buildings behind the 12 foot high chain fence. It reminded me of Manticore at times.

It was also the only safe place to be in this part of sector two. The only thing besides a few jobs that resided was a lot of homeless people. They used to reside in TC as well but when the 'threat' of us came in they booked it out of there. There wasn't any need for anyone to have been made to leave.

We got to the fence cutting off the homeless from the few jobs out here and searched through a few buildings from the outside. We knew that it would be a place where they wouldn't want to be seen. Anybody walking by seeing any action would think they were US and call in the sector cops.

And while they wouldn't care they were more than likely to keep a low profile so no one would know that they existed…like we were. Of course if it hadn't had been for White 'pouring salt on the wounds', so to speak, the media and tabloids wouldn't know anything and we wouldn't be hunted.

Anyways, we round a few more buildings and come to one a good hour later. We hit the roof and look down through the sky light. The shape reminded me of the one I got jump at through when I was protecting Veritas. We see our South African friend walk into the occupied room.

"How is he dealing with the prototype?" he asks to the others. Their bandaging up the one guy who got thrown around by that Red bitch. "Question IS WHO were they? It seemed that they were like us. That they felt no pain." He bitched out, clearly angered that she took his beating and came back swinging.

Kani spoke up in a different tone, "Their definitely not Manticore prototypes. Their skills are much different and they don't seem to feel pain…as you said. But our bosses back home seem to not knowledge of them at all. Says just focus on the Manticore projects and steer clear of those others."

Good plan…that's right in there with duck and cover. I roll my eyes at the thought. "So what if we run into them again?" irritated guy asks. Kani looks defeated…a little, "We continue our search for the Manticore projects. We know where they are and with the metal alloy we used to find the girl the first time…"

The rest he left to their heads. "Could she remove it? She didn't even bother using the added strength in the fight." The guy fixed the others arm asked. "The procedure to do it to a dead implant is inherently risky, and has a more probable chance of leaving her in a comatose state or dead." They think on it.

"But she's transgenic she could survive it and be rid of it." Bandage guy says. Kani moves forward, "She's not superhuman, just enhanced. She can die same as everyone else. Besides even if she could survive it the procedure for it is extremely costly and the medical technicians are rare as hell." Damn do they know it.

"She has no chance…but to be safe I'll contact the bosses and ask for a list of people that can remove the implant. If any of them get a hit we'll find her and track her down and anyone that's with her." Kani seemed please by that before leaving the group of men. I look to Alec who seems to recognize someone in there. Nudging him I whisper out, "Hey you okay?"

He looks over to me, "That's Kani, Lydecker had meetings with him every so often. I was there on point a few times as a bodyguard for him." Shocking news. "It was before my long term assignment with the Berrisford's." Oh that explains it…but, "Do you remember anything from it?" I had to ask.

"Kani's bosses were always looking for a piece of Manticore technology action and Deck always shot him down. Can't believe their still angling for it." He seems to be in disbelief, "Whatever it just means that were stuck getting Max that friggin' surgery." We look to Daniel.

"What you know I'm right. Any time they want to they can locate her wherever she is. They can even get a list of all the available docs so that they can catch her. These guys'll never stop looking for her." I hated to admit it but he was absolutely right. I'd be stuck within the confines of TC till one of them decided t sneak in and take me.

"Maybe I should go away for a while." I said…hardly a level above my normal talking voice. Alec looked to me sharply before Cece turned to me. Looking up I saw the acceptance in Daniel's eyes of knowing it was right but Alec's looked on angry, "If you think I'm letting you go after all of this you're sadly mistaken."

I felt fear from his tone of voice…he wouldn't let me simply give up, "Alec I can just high tail it to the countryside just long enough to beat them back again." of course that was a loosing battle, I wasn't as strong as them…not all of them at once. "You can't take them all on Maxie." Cece's voice rang out.

Alec's next words made me feel comforted and scared for what he was capable of, "I don't care how but I'll find either a doctor that's NOT on that list or a way of hiding the metal from their machines. Your NOT leaving me." he was showing me his true features, someone who was willing to do whatever it took for the people he loved.

Touching his face I can't help but lean in and kiss him. He accepts without pause. We can hear Daniel clearing his throat while Cece elbows him for ruining the moment, "What?" he whines. "Don't you recognize a 'do not disturb' moment when it happens?" she grips at him.

Looking back she rolls her eyes, I'm tempted to laugh but I think everyone here has the same thought on their minds…getting that list. Problem is it could take a couple of hours to a couple o days to populate it. "Please have him come back in soon so we can go home." Daniel whines again.

I keep thinking that he reminds me of Alec when we were stuck in that closet together for that Star Wars footage. Over an hour for a 12 hour cure to a virus to a man I thought I loved more than most. Yeah had I really loved him I would have made the most of my time and have done something more than a few small times kisses and a dance.

My instincts were trying to tell me something back then and I just didn't listen, or rather I ignored them…my stubbornness refused to give in. we had each sided to the different corners of the sky light. It was around 10 feet across so after seeing unknowns coming in from different angles we decided to monitor from both sides.

"Whatcha thinking?" Alec asks from behind. His arms are wrapped around me from behind as we sit down in front of the skylight. I smiled in remembrance. Back then I hadn't wanted to dwell on what Alec had made me feel with his presence alone, I felt like I was betraying Logan.

But I had felt a longing to be with someone again…and every time he brushed up against me, when he'd lean forward, when he grunted-even though it was out of annoyance-it …naughty thoughts that I mentally stomped on bombarded me. Once I got my cash from my half of the grab I booked it home.

I changed everything that night, down to my underwear telling myself that the _**only**_ reason why I felt horny, the _**only**_ reason why my underwear was damp was due to me being excited to be seeing Logan without fear of touching him. I think that was another reason why I didn't let us do much.

I felt more need with Alec in a locked closet than I did with anything Logan and I ever did….which wasn't much mind you. But I didn't want to believe it…it would mean that all this time I had spent waiting on was wasted. So I buried 'hot Alec' thoughts away and pretended my hormonal reaction didn't happen.

"Maxie…" he whispers in my ear…I smile at the provoking gesture. "Alec…" I breathe out, his chin settles on my shoulder. There's no need for him to respond, "I was thinking about how horny you got me in that closet." _Think he'll remember…?_ "Star Wars footage closet?" he asks somewhat shocked.

I nod my head, "Yeah I was just thinking a little bit on that." I bit my lip to hold in my laugher while he made dumb struck notions behind me, "You mean you were? You…I got you…?" I look back and ask, "Come on you had to have known." he looks stunned for a second.

"I thought I was imagining things. I smelled you that night but I…" he was totally stunned by my revelation. I left it there while he groaned out again by the fact of what could have one down that night. Even though to this day I knew I would have firstly kicked his ass before momentarily giving into my impulses.

_Then I would have denied it and kicked his ass again…all in all I'm glad he didn't react cause it wasn't the right time…seriously._ An hour later and Kani walked back into the room, "Their producing a list as we speak. They'll upload it in two days. That morning we'll know and if she goes to one of them we go to get her."

As soon as the intel is heard we get out of there like a bat out of hell. If we take them on now we'll for sure beat them back since they are still injured but then they'd leave and find new digs. We can't afford to guess on their location and hope we make it there to get that list of docs.

So instead we take the high road and leave off into the night. We make it back into TC just before dawn as we excuse ourselves for at least a few hours of sleep. Alec and Daniel aren't too good on just two to three hours here and there they need at least five or six to function right.

Cece as I learned has a bit of shark DNA in her as well. She figured it out when she didn't need as much sleep as the rest of her unit so she spent a lot of nights just laying in bed letting her body rest while her mind was able to keep going on. But in the here and now we decided to just rest beside our men even if we didn't sleep.

I loved doing that to…just lying in bed with Alec while he had one arm wrapped around me tightly. No matter what position we were in he always, like myself with him, had to have some physical connection with my body. Letting myself go I followed him into a decent three hour slumber.

Waking up to his tongue I felt the vestiges of the sunlight hit me hard. It was coming in through the window illuminating his actions on my already heated center. His tongue having fun as he lapped away at me, I felt like I was in heaven and when I felt the crescendo coming I let his name fall from my lips.

"What a way to wake up…" I mumble out. I look down to see his face sporting the Cheshire grin. My juices covering his lips and leaving a small trail down his chin. He takes one last swipe of me with his fingers before sucking them dry and licking his own lips clean.

I lean up and pull him towards me by his neck. He complies but before I make complete contact with his mouth I lick my remnants off his chin before fully giving into the kiss. I feel him wrap his arms around me as I fall back onto the bed. Settling down I ask in low tones, "What did I do to deserve you?"

Caressing my face I relish in the warmth provided, "Funny…" I look him fully in the eyes, "I was just going to ask you the same thing." I nearly laughed till I saw the truth and sincerity lying within his hazel depths. I wanted to wait a little longer before looking at the flash drive…enjoy the warmth being in Alec's arms provided…but my inner cat curiosity wouldn't let me.

Letting my head fall back I groan out in slight anguish, "What's wrong?" he asks concerned. I don't want to move. His body lying three quarters on top of me and all I want to do is have him sink into me and make everything peaceful and bliss filled and yet my stupid curiosity won't let me.

"Stupid inner cat…" I grumble out before tapping him in a signal to let up. He moves over to let me up from the bed, "Before you ask Cece and I made a stop over by Logan's place." I looked back to see his eyes darken. "Relax he wasn't there, I was looking for footage of the city meeting since I haven't gotten any calls."

He nods in understanding before asking astonished, "Nothing?" _believe it…_my look reads. "So I hacked his computer systems. Turns out the mayor of our lovely city is planning negotiations with us, he's just writing out the paper work." So it was good news, in a way.

"Only problem is McKinnley's not happy about it so he's sending White to give the mayor a 'natural' death. So the mayor has a hit out on him. We should at some point have an X5 or two go to the mayor place and office to watch over him." He agrees as he pulls up his boxers.

"What else? I mean did Logan come home while you were there?" I nodded yes before asking, "Alec, There's something I'm about to show you, in two forms but first you need to get dressed. The first is on a flash drive and the second you'll get after the first." He nods but looks a little perturbed that I'm not talking too much.

We get dressed and go to HQ. Upon walking in we spot Mole cleaning his gun. I swear that thing had a high mirror shine to it. Walking up to the computers I see that we have a free unit today, "What the computers are freed up?" I ask in a humorous tone. Luke smiles before saying, "Funny Max."

Turning back he replies, "Actually we shut it down for all of last night so it could cool off, the thing was hot as hell." It was the oldest computer in here so it needed it. Turning it on I only needed it for a few minutes, just long enough to upload the photos and see what Logan's been hiding from us….from me.

It took three minutes to turn it on and load the images since there were so many. I didn't want to think of what was on them…but I was finding out as I arranged for a slideshow on them…15 seconds apiece I set it for. I regretted it instantly. The images weren't just of the apartments.

The images were all of me, "Why am I not shocked…" Cece mumbled out from behind me. Alec was hovering over as well but his grip on my shoulder told me just how angered he was that Logan was not only sneaking around but getting completely out of hand about his obsession with me.

Every image had me in it…either it was me eating with Cece and Alec, or laundry…the occasional sparring session with Daniel…my apartment with Alec-_WAIT WHAT?_ I looked and paused the screen. Yep it was me and Alec there in all of our naked glory as we were…well you get the picture.

I felt ill…there I was for the whole world to see as was Alec. I un-paused the computer to get the humiliating image off the screen as fast as possible. After all it was the WHOLE screen and as it was it turns out there was more…images of me getting undressed after a shower, of Alec taking me up against the wall in our 'kitchen'.

"Wow…so that's what was taking you so long to get to us that day." He made it sound like they hadn't talked about it before hand. I was about to snap when Alec belted out sparring him a glance, "Dude so not the time right now." he gestured with his hands that it was a done deal.

Daniel however bypassed his words_…and the gesture…_in favor of opening his mouth…again, "No Seriously I would have ignored it to…" his word choice and timing wasn't helping_…at all._ Turning in the seat I shot him a look that said 'not even if hell froze over!'.

Cece crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look to freeze water as he retracted his statement, "What I meant…" his gestures were that of someone trying to save his ass, "was that had it been me and Cece I would have ignored your calls to." _Nice save…_I roll my eyes as he tries to make nice with Cece.

Truly by all this I was shell shocked. However one image caught me by surprise that night I thought I saw something…he got a snap shot of me looking out the window. _I knew I saw someone, I just wish it hadn't been him._ And just when I thought it was done and over with more images kept rolling by.

Some weren't even in TC some were out on different heists we went on. I was confused now, "How'd he know where we were?" _every time! How'd he know?_ The rest of the images mostly had some form of my body as well as nudity within them. We realized he went from regular stalker pictures to full on pervert pictures.

One in particular showed me standing next to the mirror in my room, I was partially naked…only had my bra and thong set on that Alec bought me. I had been looking at the markings from those freaky symbols on my back. Some had expanded placement wise right after the last time Alec and I made love.

That wasn't to long ago…and here it was in the picture. _Un-freakin-believable!_ I made a motion to shut it down when Cece barked, "Max you better take that perverts crap OFF my flash drive." Truly I should have earlier but I was-still was, just too stunned to make a move. However she didn't need naked pictures of me so I made sure to wipe the file from her flash drive.

Looking to Alec he had a 'going to kill' expression on his face. He walked out of HQ. I started after him when Cece caught me for a brief second, "He's gonna want Logan's blood you know that right?" she asked. I didn't want it to be true but it starred at me in the face.

Plus I was feeling so sick to my stomach now… "He's gone beyond just jealous ex and went straight to psycho. If Alec doesn't take him down then **I** will. Who knows where else he's been." Daniel's words do little to help me, "You should go stop Alec before he goes after your ex. We can't afford him to kill a human."

I knew he was right and blurred off after Alec. "ALEC!" I shouted managing to catch up to him. He ignored the calls as he started to blur in between different X5's and X6's walking around. I dodged them as well as I saw his intended destination. _I can't let you kill him…if anyone should it should be ME!_

To know that Logan was spying on me at my most intimate moments_…who know's what else he saw…heard…UUUGG!_ I fought the urge to shriek like little girl who just touched something gross. Seeing him going to our bikes that were stored safety with our other vehicles he went directly to my bike.

Stunned to only jogging up to him and not blurring as I had been that he didn't seem to be jumping on his own I slowed down to a stop as he seemed to be looking at every nook and cranny. I'd been meaning to give my bike a tune up lately but I'd been really busy and unable to get time off from work…I.E. TC.

_But him giving my bike a quick check up?_ "What are you doing?" I ask coming half way over to him.

He finally pops up from the back of my bike and has a small device in his hand that I'm 90% sure doesn't go on my bike. "This little piece of equipment is not ease to come by and is extremely expensive." I take it from his hand. It looks like something I've seen before_…oh…_ "It's a tracker." I say more to myself.

He folds up his arms, "We've been so busy working and keeping TC in shape that we failed to keep 'Wheels' out of our lives. He's been tracking your every move Max." his hand reacts and smashes it into the cement support column. I see blood start to come from his hands.

I see the slight indent left in the support column, and the blood slowly staining it. I make a motion to check out the wound but he stops me, "He's completely over the top obsessed with you. Even I never thought him capable of this." He seems shocked but almost expectant. The wound not even a deterrent to him at all. Vaguely I wondered if he even felt it.

His anger levels were just that bad when it came to Logan. But then again I'm pissed as hell to, I just know this was Logan, _question is, are there more of these trinkets? And where are they? Is it just our sex life that he's been watching or has he somehow bugged our room?_

_How long has he been hiding this…?_

Weighing the object in my hand I ask, "Expensive huh?" his reply, "Yeah, top dollar, which sounds like Wheels." _I had an idea…_ "So there should be a barcode or a serial number to trace it back to the seller." He looked at me confused as if I wasn't seeing the obviousness here.

Trying to rein in his temper from exploding onto me he says, "Max this is Logan's there's no denying it." I saw his meaning. He though that I thought there was a possibility it wasn't him. Poor guy…I know its Logan I just want to know more. Looking at Alec for a hot second I see his temper raging on.

He's trying to contain it from me but I know…hell if this had been a former girlfriend of his she'd…well she wouldn't last more than two seconds. Him with Logan, well once he'd give Logan the 'she's mine' speech he's be taking care of a few bloodied things on the floor.

Let's just hope that Asha isn't helping him. I know she'd do just about anything for Logan but maybe she could give us some answers. I mean all kidding aside Logan's obviously gone off the reservation with this crap. He needs to be stopped or else Alec won't let him live.

_Back on the original tact here, I wasn't trying to deny Logan's involvement, quite the opposite…_ "Alec if we can track who the seller is we can track how many he sold to Logan." Alec's jaw shuts as he readily agrees with me, "Of course I was just testing you." I roll my eyes before letting out a small giggle. _However before we do that…_

"First things first we get a couple of X5's on the mayor, we need him alive if we want to have a chance at citizenship." We jog back to HQ. After sending two X5's to each location, his office and home we settle in for dinner. Getting to the mess hall I feel my appetite regaining itself…somewhat.

_I wonder if we had any ginger ale…? I doubted it. No harm in asking right?_ Getting to the drinks line I ask, "Any chance you got ginger ale?" the guy look dumb founded for a minute… "Sorry no." _didn't think so…_I waved it off and just decided on eating some water and crackers.

However my food choice had people buzzing. I over heard 'think she's pregnant yet?' while others whispered 'think Alec gave her something?' _I know he had other women but we were immune to that stuff!_ And the pregnancy thing, not yet…and Alec's nose was proof of that.

I chomped down on my crackers as Alec came in to sit next to me. He seemed to be grumbling about. "What's wrong?" I asked, trying to prevent crackers bits from falling out. "If one more person asks me 'is she pregnant?' or 'what are you gonna do bout that norm?' I'm gonna…" putting my hand on his thigh I calm him down as best as I can, "Well soon on both notes this will be done."

He looked over and readily agreed with me before taking my hand in his and squeezing it tightly. "Thanks Max." we both need reassurance from each other; TC may not believe we were mated fully but we were. It was in our actions as well as our thoughts and emotions towards each other.

Kissing his check I whispered back, "Any time pretty boy." He smiled at the nickname, "Don't you think lover boy suits me better now?" his joke caused me to react and barely hit him. Usually it would have a flare to it but right now I didn't feel like hurting, just getting the point across.

He just laughed it off before asking, "You going to explain the crackers?" I slumped in my seat. "Not hungry." Simple wasn't going to work though. "Don't let his actions bring you down, don't let it ruin your own habits, you need to eat." I hate it when he's right, "I'm not hungry."

My simply protest when un-heeded as he leaned in next to my ear, "If you don't eat on your own I'll force feed you. You want me to do that in front of all of 'mess hall'?" I shivered at his tone but the threat was clear. He would and with being my mate and for my own good no one would stop him unless I was actually getting hurt.

I accepted begrudgingly before giving him the 'shut up' stare…at ever mouth full he presented to me. Crackers were looking really good but my stomach needed something better. "You're a dick!" I hissed on the fifth bite. "For making you eat, then yes I'm a dick, and a proud one to." _Uugg!_

_Stop being nice and agreeing!_ I resisted the urge to fold my arms over my chest like a child throwing a tantrum. "Sides who else besides Cece and 'Daniel' can get your back like I can?" he asked. I looked to him with a smart retort on my lips when a voice broke through, "We can."

We both looked up and I was the one to be more shocked…it was Krit and Syl! I stood up feeling a bit better and ran to them. Not caring that other's we're looking at them differently as in 'who are they?' "When did you guys get here?" I asked. Stomach pangs returning I stifled the urge to run back to Alec where I felt more at ease.

_Wait why was I resisting that? Oh right because once they see him…_ "Ben!" Krit asked seeing Alec standing up and walking over. _Too late._ "Yeah never get tired of hearing that from your group." He remarks and looks to me to explain. Looking back to Krit and Syl I knew that nothing else would do to settle their curiosity.

"Krit, Syl this is Alec, Ben's cloned twin. Alec these are two of my siblings." I could only hope this would go well. I was barely on the line with a lot of these transgenics and transhumans still. I was still working my ass off for respect from them. Seeing Syl's line of vision I get curious.

_Why is my sister looks at my jeans?_ Her question answers my own, "What the hell Maxie?" She comes up to me only to yank a corner of my jeans down an inch or so reveling Alec's latest in bite marks. Yeah he had a lovely habit of placing them either over my breast, neck line or just above my pubic line.

"OHH Maxie! Your mated?" _why does she sound so shocked?_ Hands on hips I can't help but get a little perturbed, "Why not?" Alec and I ask at once though our perturbed tones of voice made us sound irritable. We look to each other for a second at the timing of our exact question, even though my hands or on my hips and his are crossed over one another, over his chest.

We look back to her as she goes to speak but gets beaten to the punch, "You're our baby sister." Krit explains like 'duh'. That infuriates me more, "Just because I'm the youngest of the group doesn't mean that I'm not capable of finding myself a suitable mate." _Hell I do have Alec!_

"Okay well who is he?" Krit asks practically pointing to Alec. I know Alec's look mirrored my own of 'seriously?' "He's standing right here." I motion over to Alec who just looks cocky and proud as ever. To have our regular residents know is one thing for him but for my original family unit to know is another.

They both look between us a total of five times before Krit asks me, "Seriously? He's our brother's twin!" before I can protest Alec does it and none to happily, "Look I may look like him but I'm not HIM! Ben was a separate entity than I am. Sides he's not actually her blood relative." His defensiveness is obvious as they back off.

Syl is still shocked but Krit has a disapproving look in his eyes. "Sis we…" Syl stops him, "I guess there's a lot we've missed out on since we last saw you. I think we need to catch up." her insistence was nice but I had loads of work to do, and one of them just came in.

"Max!" an X5 named Bandit caught my attention, why he choose that name I'll never figure it out. Something to do with a T.V. show and he liked the character. "Yeah?" I replied. Coming up to me he stopped before getting within to close a distance. Alec's presence around me was soon becoming everyone's instinct to stay away.

He normally wasn't the jealous type but there are just some things a male X series can't ignore…or control when it comes to their females. Alec says it becomes worse during mating season, something about heightened hormone levels. Some guys can smell another guy on a girl and back off.  
But those with enough balls or enough stupidity tend to try hooking up with the female anyways. Alec tries to be normal about it but after he got gruff with Daniel in the halls that one time people paid attention and the male population decided to maintain a certain distance from me.

"The X5's you sent to the mayor house are reporting unusual activity and not from the mansions regular guards. They think some of them are being taken out and infiltrated by White's people. Mam." I fought the urge to role my eyes at the 'mam' part. Even now a lot of people especially the younger series had trouble saying my name.

Alec told me I'd probably get used to it before they get over saying it. Stupid Manticore and their stupid drilling! Even so, with or without Manticore I am not a 'mam'! Back to the subject here_…this was bad they were moving in fast._ And the mayor's place was two hours away from here.

_Could we make it in time? _"Do they have a time frame on when he'll be getting home?" I ask. He looked at his watch, "In an hour and 45 minutes." Damn! "If we take the sewers on the dirt bikes we could beat the traffic there and avoid sector cops." Thankfully Alec had been thinking of doing that lately.

We couldn't always afford to hope to make it to a place that was to far away so in addition to the tunnel he came up with a direct sewer line system that was rarely used due to it's locations above. We'd be able to move faster and go on un-noticed. The only possible trouble was someone discovering it.

They could cut off the different exits and entrances. "We'll take them there then." We start to walk when Syl grabs my arm, "Wait what? What's your plan of attack?" I have to remind myself she doesn't know this Max she only really knows the 10 year old Max from Manticore.

"One of two things, if we beat the mayor there we'll intercept him and warn him to call the sector cops on his house or if we don't then we'll take out the familiars before they can make their move. Either way the mayor can't be killed." Syl looks to still be confused on the issue.

I have no time to explain seeing as how it's already a ticking time bomb to wait. "Hate to bust this up but we need to jet." Alec clips out before grabbing my hand and leading me out of the building. Within two minutes we're in the sewers and on the dirt bikes he scored off a few junkies.

It's a different ride that my bike but its easier and faster to haul just your weight and the weight of a dirt bike through here rather than your weight and the weight of a 650 pound bike through here. We rode through the sewers like we had a mob on our tails…bad pun I know but still.

Nearly at the time limit we stopped at a crossing that went to either just the outside of his house on the main street or a block away. Climbing the ladder I push the man hole cover just an few inches up I see how close we are to the house. Lowering it down I tell him, "We've got cover if we hit the bushes in the front of the house."

He looks up and agrees, "SO when we run into him what's our excuse?" he preps his gun just in case. I've learned over the past few months to let go of my gun rule and tolerate it within our apartment. _Though to use it…I'm still working on it._ We lift the man hole cover and blur to the bushes.

Seeing the mayor coming down the street we see no other option but to take him at the gates. Before he reaches them we take out the gate guards and just simply don on the hats and angle our faces away from the cameras. His driver comes up to the gates, "Don't talk just listen." I calmly state out.

The driver looks panic for a moment, "No worries we're the good guys but there are some bad guys here tonight that are looking to kill the mayor." The long stopping motion prompts the mayor to pay attention to what's going on, "What's the meaning of-your?" yeah he recognizes me.

"Mr. Mayor someone has issued a hit out on you. Their planning on taking you out tonight, some of your security guards have already been infiltrated. You need to get the sector cops over here and wait till it's secured before going in." I reply. He seems skeptical before asking, "How do you know?"

I grimace at the memory of Logan's closet before remembering the conversation between McKinnley and White. "There are some very influential people out there that DON'T want us to have any rights; they want us dead and in the ground before we do. Killing you helps to prevent that."

Alec decides to make his presence known, "Sir if you don't do as we say now these people that have infiltrated tonight will kill you and make it look natural. Their bosses are high up on the food chain and will do whatever it takes to win." The mayor look distraught between us and his home.

Remembering the 'natural part' of his 'death' I say, "If I were also you I'd also have my food and drink checked for anything that can induce a heart attack or stroke." He looks at me with absurdity. "Trust me on this. It's in our best interest to keep you alive and in theirs to kill you."

If we don't hurry this up someone's gonna notice something's up_…in fact…_I already see a guard looking at us. Alec moves over and uses the radio system in the knocked out guys walkie talkie to call out, "Guard station secured and checked." The other guard walks away once his radio signals in.

But he turns back two seconds later when he realizes it's not the guard but some imitating a guard, "You forgot to imitate his voice didn't you?" I asked annoyed looking back. He looks out the window to see more guards coming forward. "Maybe…" I roll my eyes as his dumb blonde moments.

Seeing the mayor's expression turn from distraught to slightly humorous he asks, "You two always like this?" I let a smile slip out, "Sometimes…a lot of the time." He smiles back. "Someone inside is going to kill me tonight aren't they?" he asks bluntly. It's what I've been telling you.

"Yes sir. You need to get the sector cops here and do a sweep of the grounds. There aren't enough of us here to do that." _Plus I don't want to put my people at risk once the sector cops do get here._ Their not signing up to be put in jail for helping the mayor out, at least not like this.

He flips open his phone before hitting a speed dial button I listen to the speed dial numbers and memorize them before waiting for a name to come up, "Yes Phillip sorry to bother you but I have a fleeting suspicion people that shouldn't be here are in my house." Things tonight were starting to look up.

Well right up until I saw a flash of red trying to find his forehead…instinctively knowing what it was I ripped up the cheap metal that was the 'counter' I you could call it that…dove in through the open driver's side window with it behind me. I vaguely heard Alec's protest as I slipped into the car.

I made sure to block the direct path to the mayor. He freaked out right before a shot was heard ringing out into the night, "I guess this was plan B." I groaned out. The metal piece that I grabbed had been just enough to slow the bullet down, but not enough for it to not hit me.

_Oh shit…Alec's gonna kill them once he finds out! And then tie me to the bed for a week just to make me rest up. At least that'll be his excuse to actually being able to tie me up to the bed._ "You okay Max?" the worry and concern was clear as day in his voice. He obviously hadn't expected such a move from me.

Then again I hadn't expected White to try something like this or his cult loon's to try such a stupid stunt, the heart attack was reasonable but this? _Shit it hurt to move!_ I knew this wasn't going to end well, cause to make it worse I had managed to be half on the driver and half on the top of the passenger seat.

How I managed to stay up there was something I was curious on. "Your shot! Are you okay?" the mayor states before asking in shock. Sarcasm is the only thing to leave my mouth, "Yeah bullets tend to do that and yeah shooting pain is normal." He looks stunned as I decide to use what's left of my 'mayor tone'.

"Look we just want to live our normal lives and well obviously we'll go to extreme lengths to be able to do so. So can you please just call the sector cops over here and get this story heard out?" the pain was getting worse and though it as just lodged into my backside it still hurt.

"How-" before he could ask his question Alec opened the door and attempted to pull at me, "NO! I was hit!" his hands let go of me, "WHAT? How bad?" he demands, not really asks but demands. "Lower back; it's just lodged in there. You cleared the area?" I ask him.

"I saw White taking off in the distance. Probably called his guys to clear out to. We were made Max." once I saw that red dot I knew we were. "Well at least the mayor lives on another day." I retorted. His face was stern. I already knew that given the givens Alec was going to take pleasure in killing White.

I didn't think much more on it since we could both hear in the distance sirens. "Look's like your cavalry has arrived. We'll be on our way here so that I can get some help." Then it hit me, "Mr. Mayor?" he looked to me still shocked by tonight's events, "Ye-yes?" he asks.

"If I were to send out an X5 to be your personal bodyguard would you trust him? He'd be there to save your life at any and all costs." It was worth a shot. "I'm sorry this night has been too much already can I call you back on that proposition?" he asks. I only nod my head and give a 'ouch' of a smile.

Easing myself out of the car and I take Alec's assistance as we blur the hell out. Dropping into the sewers I have just enough in me to drive back to TC on the speed bike. Luckily I was bent over most of the time so it was just one position all the way there. However when we did get back Alec was the first one on the spot for me.

I didn't even get my leg swung over when he was at my back and called for a medic. I wanted to slap his hands away for a tad bit on going over board with me but the shooting pain in my back only let out a grunt of pain. He had me lean on him as we walked over to the med bay.

I didn't like it in here. I usually just sent an X5 or X6 in here to give them supplies that they needed. Its sterility may have been needed but it reminded me to much of Manticore so I stayed clear. "So the fearless leader is back I see." I was surprised to see Sam Carr there instead of our tech.

"Sam? What? How?" I moaned in pain as Alec set me on the bed and helped to take off my jacket. "Alec sent a quick text back to TC that you'd been shot. But your tech of a doc was busy treating a few other patients. So Cece I think that's her name went into your office and found my number and called me in." oh is that all.

"Now let's see." Overall Dr. Carr as a normal doc was the only I trusted to look at me like this other than Shankar. Both were the only two doc's out there that never made me feel like an experiment. Alec lifts up the side of my shirt and Carr is momentarily curious before ignoring the movement.

"It's just lodged in there, that's all." I replied trying to speed it up. "Seems to be. Surprised though." I lower my eye brows, "Why's that?" I ask. "Though you guys moved faster than speeding bullets?" _is he getting his lines from Logan now?_ "Funny. Mayor of our fair city was the target. Not me." _there!_

"Oh that explains it. Well it's just a quick pull out and stitch up. Shouldn't take to much time." He explains getting the silver metal things that look like over sized tweezers and bringing them over. Seeing my expression Alec takes the lead, "If you don't mind Carr I can do it from here." Even I was looking to Alec in shock.

"I'm sorry but she has a bullet in her. I need to-" Carr gets interrupted, "I know I have some medical training from being out on the field. It's required of the X series to have some type of medical training in a pinch. Kind of like swapping blood in a pinch." _I've said that before! The blood part._

"Okay but I need to stay to clear her out of here afterwards." Both men nod before Alec gets the sterile pad and Dr. Carr is right behind him and therefore behind me. As Alec works magic that I didn't know he had skills for Dr. Carr tries to make small talk, "Have you heard from Logan?"

I keep forgetting not every norm knows were over. "She's with me now." is Alec's blunt answer. He just keeps going on with my small wound…parallel processing and multitasking… "Oh, sorry didn't know. But still he hasn't returned my calls. Last I heard he was talking about stem cells and donated transgenic blood." _WHAT?_

Both me and Alec look back to him…pain shot up my back again causing me to cry out at my own stupidity for moving rather than the actual pain itself. "The hell are you talking about doc?" Alec asks trying to sooth the pain away. "He was asking if there was a chance of using transgenic blood again."

_There's got to be more to it than that._

"Why was he asking?" I asked masking my groan of pain with words of annoyance. "I think he was trying to figure out of if it was possible to quote 'become' a transgenic with enough transgenic blood over time, like transfusing yourself daily. I told him the notion was ludacris and asked him how he even came to that idea."

_So would I!_ "What did he say?" Alec asked him. Sam sat back were he was on the chair and said, "He said that the last time you had your heat several months back he smelled it and understood why the heat would call men. But he also realized it wasn't so strong within himself because he wasn't fully transgenic."

Was he serious? Better yet were the transfusions we gave him making him go freaking mental? "But it's not possible to do so." Alec stated back. Carr and I looked to him, "The human body can only handle so much. Our bodies were designed for our blood to flow without pause, without worry."

_Still not…wait a minute_, "Like back when I first gave him a transfusion. His body started to reject it after a while." Alec shifted his eyes, "You gave him a transfusion before?" he asked. Before I could respond Carr spoke up, "He lost a lot of blood when a fragment of a bullet migrated to his spinal column."

Catching Alec's attention he continued, "An artery was nicked during surgery; Max here probably saved him with the transfusion." He signed before accepting the decision. Its not every day you learn your mate's not-like-that-ex-human got an early transfusion from her. I probably should keep the second transfusion to myself for a bit.

Dr. Carr continued on seeing that Alec seemed to be okay with the current news, "For a normal human to have one, two or three transfers would be like getting a turbo charged boost." _This wasn't going anywhere good._

"It's nice …at first but when the effects wear off then your body sees what's happening and rejects the newly added blood. Its why type A people can't donate to type B people it messes with their bodies and the body will reject the new blood. Same case here only because ours is universal…" Carr took it from here.

"Yours would work for the first few times long enough for it to heal, but after a period of usage then the body recognizes the blood for what it is and rejects it. Your bodies were made to handle it regular people can't. So one or two transfusions would be fine cause its just enough to do the job and be cleared out of the system before the body recognizes it." _Oh shit…_

"And Logan has been on transfusions for how long now?" I inquired out loud thinking on it Sam reiterates, "If he's constantly using transgenic blood it would explain his 'visits' and not getting sick off the bio-warefare agents." I could tell he himself worried a bit but logically knew he wouldn't get sick till a few days passed by.  
"Plus after an extended amount of using it, it starts to become addictive. Like a drug would." _Addictive? What? How?_ My face is self explanatory.

"If he's been using it long enough it could become like any other drug addiction. He needs it to stay the way he is, which is out of the chair. Plus his body by now is probably getting used to the interference so it needs it to stay alive. So in this case Logan now probably needs the drugs interface. But to think that Logan…"

I signed, poor guy didn't know yet.

Dr. Carr there's a lot to tell you about Logan." I felt bad; Logan was his friend, confidant, sorta. He trusted him with lots obviously. _To find out that…wait how…?_ "How would Logan be getting transgenic blood anyways?" every transgenic is here. That stumped us all, for a second, "Buying it, stealing it."

Alec's words don't help out but do give us the answers we were looking for, "Buying I can see but stealing…" when the tech doc here came back I'd have to ask her if her blood fridge is running low or anything. "SO what is there to tell me." Carr asked. My shoulders slumped. _Oh boy…_


	20. blood obssession part 1 & angry sibs

**Recicup:** your reviews are funny and sweet! Logan's bit gets more explained in here and there's more to come later on! and other than you and my beta reader NO ONE else gave me a review! tell me what you think, it gives me fuel!

Season 3 ep. 17

It seemed like an hour had passed since Dr. Carr had been filled in on Logan's new nightly habits. He was in complete disbelief until we told him we had proof and then I told him about the fabrics I found. He'd been pacing for the last 15 minutes trying to figure out why Logan was doing this.

"Dude your about two minutes away from wearing a hole in that zone your walking over." Alec's sarcastic retort pulled the doc out of his mind fog. "He's right Sam why don't you just have a seat." Alec was getting mildly irritated by the constant movement and Dr. Carr's EXACT motions were getting on my nerves.

"The only explain I can think of is the blood. He's been on it so long as to avoid getting Terminal City's toxins that it's gone to his head-LITERALLY!" he was flabbergasted by the turn of events. "Is there any way to wean him off of it?" I asked. Alec looks to me with an 'are you kidding face? And WHY?'

His head turned so sharply on it I though I heard a crack coming from it. "The last thing we need is for Logan to be able to snoop and do whatever he pleases INSIDE the buildings let alone outside of them. Obviously if the blood supply here is fine he's getting a transgenic or transhuman to give it to him."

_See?_ He shifts his head in understanding before Dr. Carr disagrees, "He couldn't be on transhuman blood, there's too much of a difference between the species." He sees my facial expression and says, "Transgenics have different animals yes but you have more human in you that transhumans do. It's what makes up your physical attributes and some of your behavior make up."

_Oh…so no matter what a transgenic is giving him blood._ "Well that narrows it down to only a few hundred." I remarked sarcastically. Sam ignored the jib and only really focused on the negative, "Actually if you see Logan again and obviously refuses to give you details if you got a DNA sample I could ID the particular transgenic strain within him." Good idea_…one problem though…_

"Kinda need to find him for that one. With his own gigs lately I'd have to stake out his place for a day or two just to catch him and I've got piles of work to do here. Plus he might-" seeing Alec's face I amend my words, "He will more than likely see it as a given opportunity." _Wait a minute…_

"You said he could smell me when I was last in heat." He nodded yes, "Does that mean that since he's got so much transgenic blood coursing through his veins that he's got some of our abilities as well?" even Alec looked slightly worried, not that he really had to, even with a revved up Logan he's no match for Alec.

"It's more than possible especially if he's trying to 'theoretically become one' he could gain your guys' abilities temporarily. My guess is he got the idea when he smelled you but knew it wasn't potent enough to make him want to follow you." _Damn it Logan!_ I wanted to smash something but the pain in my back would return in a heartbeat.

"There's a problem with your DNA test plan." Alec said. "What's that?" Dr. Carr asks him. He stands up and we both looked to him, "We don't have the files from Manticore here and I doubt that everyone would submit to a blood test." He's got a point not everyone would be willing, guilty or not.

"Plus to be quite honest there's a few hundred inside and probably a few dozen outside that are still trying to get in here. The time it would take while he's still doing his thing would be too long and it wouldn't be guaranteed." _Damn…he's right._ "If that's the case then is there a chance you could fine the records at the old Manticore site?"

I look to Alec and we think on it_…is it possible? No…_I already knew it, the hard copies burnt up and from what Logan mentioned to me about Deck he has the disks with the back up of Manticore's intel so it could restart someplace else. Plus if what White said was true then the intel is in their hands now.

"No there's not a chance." "Yes there is a chance." Alec and I said at once before looking to each other, stumped by each other's words, "What makes you think there is?" "What makes you think there isn't?" we both ask yet again at the same time. Sam steps up and points to Alec first, "Manticore was security nuts." _Okay so?_

"They backed up copies into places where they knew enemies wouldn't think to look and had specially trained transgenics to go out there and update the file drives. They were sent out for nearly a week at a time to go out and up date them. Of course the time frame was literally just because of how far away the safe place was."

_Are you serious?_ I was flabbergasted. "You really think they didn't have a back up plan for everything? Their back up plans have back up plans." I felt and utterly foolish and moronic now for thinking I took them down_…for thinking we could have ever have taken them down._

_I was foolish to not have thought of any of this_. My face visibly fell at the notion and Alec decided to continue on so we wouldn't dwell on past events that were unavoidable and unchangeable. Didn't make things a lot better but at least the issue was temporarily avoided_…but still..._

"I didn't think…" _I didn't…_ "Anyways there were several locations where these storage spaces were at. Some were a week's ride from the site some were no more than 15 miles from the place." _Wait…_ "How do you know all of this?" I ask completely stunned at this news update.

"I was one of those transgenics. I delivered to three different locations after my long term mission; they wanted to test me with it. Truthfully though I think they were looking for a reason to get rid of me. Hell the only other people that went through as much Psy Ops as I did were the twins and clones of your group."

_This is too much for me…I'm more than stunned by this._ This was one instance where I was grateful to be sitting down. Carr however sees the positive in this, "So you can go and get the DNA records?" he nodded, "I just have to remember which locations they were at. We weren't told what exactly was on the disks only the basic intel and that it was top secret." That posed a problem though.

"Wait a minute then those disks could contain anything from mission intel to the DNA info we need. There's not a guaranteed chance its even there." He sighed though mostly it seemed at my lack of faith than anything, "Yes actually it is. The transgenics weren't given **detailed** intel but we were told a summary."

_Oh…sorry…_I leaned my head in apology, "No worries though I can go to the places and retrieve the disks." _But…_ "Would it still be there?" I asked. "Might as well find out." he gets up to leave and I start to follow…instant back pain. I wince in pain as Carr sits me back down.

"You're staying here in fact…" Alec left briefly for an unknown reason to me while Carr told me to lie on my side for a while. "You need to lie down for a few hours let yourself heal up. You'll probably be fine in a day or two." _A day or two?_ "Sam I can't afford that I have work to do." Alec came back in with Daniel.

"Keep her down and in bed." Daniel's head quirked up and a knowing look crossed his face as Alec smacked him in the back of his head before pointing at him. "You know what I mean." Alec's 'don't even think about it' was evident. Daniel held his hands up in defense as he looked around the room for a chair to be comfy in.

Looking to me Alec said, "At least I'll know your going to stay down. Cece's as strong as you not stronger. Daniel here is a guarantee that you're not going to be able to get up while I'm gone." Damn him for knowing me so well…sometimes I wish he wasn't so level headed with me. _Sometimes…_

Walking up he kissed me goodbye for a good ten seconds before whispering, "Stay down or face the consequences when I get back. If I have to I'll-" I already know but at least now if he's going to do this I can throw him for one, "Tie me up to the bed…I know." There's no smile but its clear as day in my eyes.

"The imagery you give me…" he groans a little in my ear and my internal purr reaches his own inner cat. Hell that type of imagery is enough to temp even a nun into attendance here…of course they'd have to get past me, woman of faith or not he was mine and for as long as I lived that's how it was gonna stay.

Funny how nearly a year ago, a couple of months short of a year ago, I would have balked at that thought…boy do things change, "…love you…" a quick kiss and he's off…and I'm stuck with an ever irritating Daniel. "Sooo…wanna play cards?" he asks. I shot him an irritating glance as I bark out, "Bite me."

He looks off at that before smirking out, "Nah to easy. Sides Cece would kill me." _so they were together_. "Glad you two are an item now." I remark. He smiles and leans back, "Not yet but we will be. When her next heat comes I'll be ready, willing and waiting." I casually ask, "Why wait? Why not mate now?"

His stance shifts only slightly before he says, "Cause unlike you I believe that TRUE mating is **during** the more intense moments out there. When she goes into heat it'll be perfect." _What an idiot…_ "So no matter what for you it has to be during a heat?" I ask. He shrugs and says, "No doubt."

I can't help it, "Not every intense moment is heat related. It's not the heat that makes the difference it's who you're with that does." My words seem to be hitting home…seem to be, "The right person yes I'll agree with you there but that's also where it ends." Ooiii can't these men figure it out?

"I'll always believe that MATING…true mating is done through heat. It's the way animals have been doing it all through time." See there's that bit again. "It's the way of the world Max." his statement sounds so casual I know he firmly believes in that so I can only really deliver my perspective.

"But we're only part animals, we're still first and foremost human!" I do tend to get defensive on the subject here. "No Max first and foremost for ANYBODY out there, transgenic or human we're animals first. Our first thoughts of the day go right into second nature. It's what we make it to be." _Again…_

"I disagree. Yes we're all animals in some form BUT we can control our baser instincts to do a LOT. It's called self control and the levels people hold within them." I pride myself on my self control during some of those more un controllable moments. Its why I always felt like shit after I've lost control.

That feeling it's…insurmountable…shitty as hell. Makes you want to curl up for a few days and simple cry out in embarrassment and in agony over that time frame lost and knowing that once again you lost a piece of yourself, your pride, your self respect and even a piece of your will to your raging hormones.

At least when you're in control you WANT to be with them.

Heat…you loose that control. "Max did you ever think that maybe you were over thinking the heat part?" I shot a nasty glare to him for that. "You have no idea what-" he shushed me, "No I have no idea what you go through but do you have any idea how effects us?" I mumbled out my answer.

"Alec explained that you guys feel it to." He scoots the seat closer to the bed. "Feel it too yeah…and we're powerless to stop ourselves. The rush is unlike anything we have ever felt. It, it's primitive and ensnaring, I love it." _Has he been mated before?_ "Have you been mated before?" I ask.

His head dips down a little, "Once…she died in the fire at Manticore. I know what its like to mate in heat. It's the best feeling I've ever felt. And I want Cece to know that feeling as well." _that fire wasn't that long ago…was it?_ "Don't get me wrong I'll always love her but Cece…she's got a spunk that I want to make my own."

_He sounds so sincere about her…_ "You love her." I stated bluntly. He nods his head, "I thought that was obvious?" _so now a question remains here…_ "So if another female goes into heat around you, you won't react?" I've been curious about that for a bit now. "Well…" he says.

"That depends on how you look at it. If you're not mated and only seeing someone then you will get attracted to that person. But only if you're **not** mated. See you and Alec mated in your own way so guys and girls steer clear a bit, but nothing will prevent if say either you or Alec were to leave the other during that time."

_Great…_ "So if I went into heat and Alec was out on an errand or something any non mated guys would still try to hit it with me since were not 'technically' mated?" he nodded his head yes. I leaned back in bed wincing in pain, "Just great. My next heat isn't for a few months…I think." _Time had been going by so fast around here…_

"Just do what you used to do and you'll be safe. I'd also recommend if Alec isn't here to get a whole bunch of scented crap so it'll mask your own scent. Or else you'll be having around several un-mated males trying to break into your place." I sighed in agony at the thought of it all.

Falling back onto the bed I saw him shift in his seat and look at me funny, "What?" I gripped out. Casually he remarked, "I'm trying to figure you out." I was curious… "Mind being a little more specific?" I asked slight irritation in my voice. "Alec's so in 'love' with you, yet you're one of the niners that made his life hell after the escape." _Not this again…I thought we did this already?_

"I know…" he didn't seem stunned but my next words had him thinking, "The escape wasn't my idea…we got it in our heads from our CO, Zack. After we'd lost a unit member he decided we should get out. So we did." He covered up his emotions with his next words.

"So you couldn't take the heat of loosing someone so you decided to bail out and leave the rest of us. Nice move. Your CO was a great guy." _HEY! That's my brother!_ "Zack was a great guy and did what he had to, to protect us all. It's what a CO does!" his flippant words had me out raged.

Taking a page from Bruno's book I said, "You wanna make your cracks against me fine go ahead, but don't you say nothing about my family! They were all that I had as a kid and all that kept me going for those past ten years!" now I had more of an understanding from Bruno's perspective on what people would say about loved ones.

I had been a little bit out of line talking about his daughter…even though I had thought he made her up to use the phone to call out. "Whatever." He remarked, clearly trying to not accept what I said. "So did Alec take anyone with him where he was going?" I asked. He can handle himself but if he blows his cover…

All hell could break loose. Thankfully if that's the case we still have the JP siege uniforms to use. "Nope went by himself. No worries 'Maxie' he's a big boy he can take care of himself." _I know that…I just worry is all_. "Don't call me Maxie. Only Alec, OC, Scetchy, and my unit members can call me that." I huffed out.

He asked, "Why not?" my answer, "Cause I said so, now drop it before I put you in a world of pain." It probably would have been more effective if I hadn't moved. The pain from my backside came and hit a nerve causing me to flinch…hard. Biting off my cry of pain Daniel walks towards me.

"You idiot. You move like that its going to pinch your nerves." _KINDA NOTICED THAT!_ "Shut up!" I grouch out pain subsiding a bit. "Here." He remarks and angles his hand behind me on my back. Before I can smack him for touching me I feel the pain of the nerve ending relieved.

Surprised my question is actually more written on my face than asked out loud so he responds, "I did a mission one time where I was a massage therapist. Learned how to be one so I could get inside the place and be 'authentic'. My former mate LOVED to get massages from me." that struck me.

"Does Cece know you had a mate before her?" I ask feeling better that the pain is being coaxed away. He's got a talent I'll give him that. "Nope that stays between you, Alec and me." _what?_ "Why don't you want her to know?" his starts to rub his hand in a different motion causing pain.

"Need to massage the pain out." he answers my angered look. "I'm not going to tell her because I don't want her to think she's a replacement. She's the one I want to be with for life." _Guess Daniel can be sweet…when he wants to be_. "I don't think she'll think of it that way." I respond.

"Think about it, telling her that is. It's not my business to say nor is it Alec's but I will advise you to tell her." He nods his head in I'll think about it mode. I move my back just slightly to move the muscle and find it easier than before. "Wow you keep this up and I'll be out of here in less than a day." I state happily.

I felt it to be true to…I heard Daniel mumble something but even to my sensitive hearing I can't make his words out. "What?" I ask him. "Nothing. You should rest for now. Give your back a chance to heal on its own." I begrudgingly agree before lying back down in the bed.

He sits in his spot till I hear the door opening up to reveal Alec and Carr coming in together. "You back already?" I asked. He has the disks in hand, "Of course. Here." He hands the disks to the doc. "Think you can find out who using our computer here? It's faster than yours at the office." How would Alec know?

"Sure I can have the comparison done from these disks in an hour. How's your back holding up?" Carr responds to Alec then asks me, "Actually it feels better. Turns out Daniel here is pretty good with his hands." I really did mean for it to sound begrudgingly but I had to admit he helped me out with the pain.

However Alec's look of anger and jealously though carefully hidden in his features is plainly written in his eyes. I hadn't meant for it to come out sounding like a double meaning, "He massaged the back muscles from the shot…NOTHING MORE." I made sure that was clear.

Though Daniel being his idiotic trouble making self at the moment made me serious wonder if he had a death wish with Alec, "Yeah man…no big. Though you were right on one thing though, her skin is smooth and feels lik-" SLAM! Carr was shocked when he turned around to see what was going on.

Alec had blurred across the room too fast for Carr to see as his fist slammed into Daniel's face. Daniel probably wasn't expecting the hit since he barely brought up his own hands in defense. "DUDE! JOKE! JOKE! Take it easy!" _moron! What were you thinking provoking a mated male?_

"Don't you EVER touch MY MATE like that again! NO one touches her like that but ME! You understand that?" despite being taller than Alec by a few inches, due to his having been sitting down, Alec was able to haul him awkwardly onto his feet which were at such a weird angle Alec was at the same height as him.

"ALEC!" I yelped out. His face jerked back to me and the anger only slightly faded. "It wasn't even like that! He was relieving the pain in my backside. THAT'S ALL!" He seemed still angered… "You know him and his mouth he loves to agitate people, he agitates me ALL the time." _It was true!_

Dropping Daniel he walks toward me and sits in between me and Daniel preventing any view. _Seriously Alec? Acting like a little boy over a toy…and he still has that grumpy look on his face…_I do however know a few tricks to make him feel better. Gesturing him over to me more I begin to draw gentle circles on his back.

After a minute and a half of that and 30 seconds of light caresses his mood is nearly normal again…still looking at Daniel threateningly but mostly cause Daniel was idiot enough to provoke him. We sat there for over an hour while the computer ran its trace for the DNA Logan had been using.

I started to see some resonating factors between Alec and Daniel during that time…like within 15 minutes the two guys seemed to be fine with each other again. I briefly wondered how long that was going to last. Ten minutes into that they were both trying to 'antic wise' annoy one another.

From fidgeting legs to tapping insults in Morris code to each other. Did they think I didn't know Morris code? After I tapped out 'enough!' in Morris code myself they both seemed surprised…till Alec did the mathematics of when we were taught and let go of the confused face.

A big beep sounded off on the computer Carr was using. Alec nearly blurred to it. "Well?" he asked. "DNA belongs to an X5-445, here's her profile, ring a bell?" he answered. "A female?' I was stunned. _A guy I could see but why another female?_ "Damn it!" Alec retorted before slamming his fist into the desk.

Carr was hard pressed to keep the computer from crashing to the ground. "What's wrong?" I asked Alec as he seemed to be wanting to destroy everything. "I told her to give it some time, this is my fault!" he raised his voice in anger, "How is it your fault?" Daniel asked trying to calm him down.

"445-Dana as she called herself, I ran into her when I had that to bit piece of junk in my head." He looked to me, "You saw her when you had the bomb in your head?" I was stunned. _He nearly killed me that day…but __**she**__ obviously got away. What the fuck? He didn't kill you though…remember?_

"I'm trying to figure out why she's still alive. You told me you weren't given a choice but to bring back those-" Daniel swung his hands out cutting me off, "WHOA! Wait a sec. Bomb? What the hell dude?" he asked Alec. "Long story short I pissed off a bad guy and tried to wheel and deal him…didn't work out, Max saved my ass."

Daniel looks to me with a hint of respect before he asks, "Mind telling me what that has to do with this?" _that's what I'd like to know!_ "I ran into her that day. I almost had her but she caught me before I could make my move. We made a deal, I help her and her unit get to Canada, she takes a kid to the hospital for me."

_Why did I feel like there was more to that story…_ "What happened?" I asked angered by this. "She took the kid to the hospital as I asked but I couldn't deliver her stuff right away. Told her I had a contact that could get her fake I.D.'s, I was planning on going to Logan's to get them which was how I ran into you."

_He was there to see Logan to help her, NOT to see me_. "I ran into luck running into you there Maxie. Anyways long story short I wasn't able to get the I.D.'s for her, didn't have the cash to give to Logan and I couldn't go back into the ring to get it cause White had already nailed me once there." _That I had to agree on._

"So you left her sitting?" I asked my anger turning into something else. "NO! I didn't I gave her and her unit a place to hide out so they could be safe. I always made sure to get a run out there to give them food and supplies. It was just temporary till I could get the money for them." _he did say he never made a promise he couldn't keep._

"By the time I came up with the funds for them the Jam Pony thing happened and I got stuck here." _Watch your words there bud!_ I narrow my eyes at him for his words. "You know what I mean. She helped me I was helping her, and now obviously she's getting her help from your ex." Now the tables have turned.

Instead of denying the 'not-like-that-bit' I skip it in favor of, "So where is the safe place you put her and her unit at?" looking to me he replies, "5th and Narragansett. Broken down place in sector five, lots of drug dealers in the area. The apartment itself was barely big enough and the people around them weren't a problem."

That is true dealers tended to stick to themselves. The only people they seemed to care about or warn of impending harm were their customers. Otherwise it was every man for themselves. "I'll go and see her. Ask her why, then ask her where he is." Before Alec leaves I call him back.

"Isn't the first question obvious Alec?" I asked him, the look in his face seems angered but he needs to know so he doesn't ask a redundant question in the long run. "Logan's giving her what you promised her, freedom." It was hurtful to say but I felt hurt that he was nearly will to risk my life at that moment and not hers.

I felt_…what's that word…_oh yeah a bit jealous by that action. His face turned to me in pain, "Just cause your jealous doesn't mean you get to inflict pain onto others. I knew her back at Manticore, she was a good girl, a good soldier."

He left out the door as Daniel was about to say something, "Don't bother." I retort just as he opens his mouth. Hands up in defense I'm stuck still lying here in the bed while Alec once again goes off without me. _I hated this!_ _I'm not used to being inactive!_ Seeing Daniel talking to Sam I decided to try and sneak out.

Feeling much better I eased off the bed and blurred to the door…only to be blocked by Daniel blurring into my pathway. "Move." I commanded. He stood steadfast and asked, "And risk having Alec slam his fist though me, I think not. I'm good and all but your mates an alpha for a reason." Pointing towards the bed I backed up.

Sitting on it I refused to get back in, for prides sake. He looked off for a few seconds as if I was acting like a child. Maybe I was but this was ridiculous. I'd been shot before, twice in fact. _Right and in either case you were tied down to a bed most of the time too…_it was as if my inner voice was not on my side today.

"Look I've had worse." I reasoned out. "Yeah and I'm sure you were a pain in the ass and the doc's were looking out after you too." _Well…_ "Not exactly." I responded. He looked up to me, "The first time was when I was recaptured by Manticore, I was restrained for most of it." Before he can make a smart remark I continue.

"Plus about a year ago I was shot in the stomach and taken to Harbor Lights." Now I had his attention, "That was you?" he seemed shocked though in confusion or anger I wasn't sure. "Yeah…why?" I asked. Acting like it was obvious he remarked, "How stupid were you to go to a regular hospital?"

_HEY!_ "I wasn't aware I passed out in between delivery. When I woke up they had me in one of the rooms at the place. I gave the nurse a nasty bruise before they sedated me. I tried but the wound had weakened me, so did the drug." It had been painful as hell, but hey I did what I could have.

"Where was Alec in all that? Wasn't he at least your friend at the time?" _yeah he was…sorta…_ "He didn't talk to me much when I told him what went down. Seemed a bit upset and left. Didn't understand at the time why." _Maybe now that I think about it…_ "Gee you think? Finds out that the person he's loved since meeting them just got shot and wasn't told till after the fact!"

Ranting on I realized his words, "Loved since meeting me?" I asked. _I don't ever recall Alec telling me that!_ "Opps…" his face is that of his words to the T. "Don't tell him I told you! But even so back to the subject. Why didn't you try to at least contact him?" _because I thought I could handle it on my own._

I told him that to, his response, "I see you did that really well. You got shot and who knows what else. You could have ended up an experiment! You and your 'make it up as you go along' nearly got you killed!" _why is he acting like this?_ "Since when do you care?" I balked out.

Turning his head away he mumbles something out once again even with my hearing can't understand, "What are you mumbling?" I grouch out. Turning sharply towards me he says, "Doesn't matter…but now I have a new question. You obviously had help getting out." I agreed.

"Who helped you?" "Logan." I instantly said, and it was like he already knew for his next motion of 'knew it!' was obvious. "Why?" he turns to me, "And he didn't tell Alec? Have Alec come and back you up, help out?" I shook my head no. Now that stirs up things_…why didn't he ask Alec for help?_

"That flaming douche bag! He's so bent on making himself look good it nearly cost you your life!" _HEY!_ "I can take care of myself!" looking pointed at me, "Really?" I was slightly a taken a back there, not that he needed to know. "Really." I sounded more confident than I felt.

Crossing his arms over his chest he asked, "So let me figure this out here what exactly did Logan do to help?" I look at him like 'Seriously?' he dead pans, "Humor me." I do and give him the details. Everything from the heart monitor to White-wait he didn't know White was coming in.

Well he told me to go to the roof where he did have a ride waiting for me_…yeah after White handed you your ass and nearly killed you…again._ "Tell me this then Max, obviously Alec can smile his way into nearly everything, why not call him up, ask him for help and have you out in an hour." _Ahh…_

"Well…" he stops me then continues, "Or rather yet what if he and his helicopter friend had been late, even by a few seconds. His plan to get you out would have killed you. The only right thing he did that night was alert you to White's breeding cult bitch. Otherwise he messed up and you…" he left the rest unsaid.

He was right_…Alec should have been called in that night_. That fight with White took an extra week to heal. Its how Alec found out, I had to pass off a couple of packages to him for a few of the rougher sectors. When he asked why Cindy literally said 'Boy my boo's got a nasty new hole to tend to. Now be nice and do as yo told.'

Initially the stunned look on his face was assumed to be for the packages but when he came back to ask me that night what happened I only gave him a short version. Which now I guess I'm thankful I did. Now if he knew the full details he might go after Logan just for that alone.

Hell it isn't a might he would. He wasn't too happy but left before I could fully comprehend what was going on, what he truly meant by his words of 'should have called me, bastard'. I ignored them in favor of thinking it wasn't a big deal…oh how wrong I was, "That's the past and I'll deal with Logan's idiocy LATER!"

I was going to there was no doubt there…however, "That doesn't change the factor that I'VE had worse! So can you at least let me get some damned work done in my office?" _I mean seriously…_he seems to think on it before letting it go. "The office is as far as I'm letting you go." He walked me there and made sure I stayed sitting in my office till Alec came back.

I was so grateful to have him back; dealing with Daniel's antics around the office was tiresome at best. Only Alec didn't come back alone. Apparently he brought back an X5 male. Sitting him down in the chair opposite my own in the office he closed the door with Daniel on the inside.

Confused to this turn of events I asked, "What's going on?" I stayed in place due to my needing to get actual work done and because my back still stung a little. "Interrogating." He replied looking back at me, when he faced the X5 again his questioning began, "Where's your CO?" I assume he meant the girl.

The X5 turned his face before he spoke, "It doesn't matter, she's probably half way to Canada by now." looking upwards he finished off, "Bitch left us…left us all. She took the funds for all of our passports that we'd all earned and left last night." _Logan was giving them all money?_

"Logan was giving you all passports?" I asked. Obviously ignoring the fact that I knew his passport buddy he replied, "We were doing work for him. Odd end jobs. He called them Eyes O-" I finished his words, "Only missions…" Alec at that point was now pissed, "How much Deniro did she split with?"

He asked. "$3,000 man, its all we had saved up. WE ALL earned that." _She bailed and left them rotting here_. "You're welcome to stay here. You and your unit." I offered. He looked to me like it was wonderful before his face fell. "My unit split after she left. Felt if she was allowed to 'bail' out as you put it then why not us?"

_Bitch…great so we can't nail Logan's blood donor and apparently he still found a way to use X5's for his missions._ "Do you know where Logan is right now? We have a few words to have with him." Well more than that but anyways…he looked to us like we weren't even on the same page.

"Cale's been goin off the deep end for a while man. Had me doing some stupid missions." While his missions weren't the greatest they were usually for a good cause its why I agreed to do so many of them. Before I can retort Alec beats me to the punch, "What he have you save a lost puppy or something?" _cute…_

The X5 looked confused now, "What? No man, he had me breaking into some norm's place for some girl's junk. Said it was in the opposing room from the African American roommate. Said she wouldn't even know I was there. Those kind of missions." _That's not a mission…wait…_ "What did he ask you to get specifically?"

He rattled off, "I dun-wait. I grabbed pieces of laundry, under things I believe…" his fumbling hands I guessed what was the 'under things', "a hair brush that was left on the floor-dude I don't know the girl was obviously gone from there. Everything else was gone." My heart speed up.

_He didn't…_ "Did the windows have long crappy tan curtains?" he looked befuddled, "And a small red carpet with an orange lining?" he looked really confused, "How do you know and WHO are you?" he asked. Looking to Alec I could tell he knew I knew but didn't know himself.

He hadn't been in my room, only OC ever had…scratch that…Eric too_…drunk and passed out as he was_. _But we won't go down that memory road_. "That was my old place with OC. Logan had you get my old laundry?" I was mortified and _UUUGGG! Gross!_ "Why the HELL-?" I shouted standing up forgetting back pain.

I was now caught in an upward jerking motion. Blurring to me Alec put pressure in the right spot to help me sit back down. "What's wrong with you?" the X5 asked. "It's called taking one for the team." I retorted bluntly. "DO you know what he did with my 'stuff'?" please let it not be something gross…even though it probably is.

"Don't know. He only took the stuff and left after giving us the cash. He seemed to be a little on edge to. I think the blood Dana was giving him was messing with his head." _If another transgenic could notice something_, "How was he acting?" I inquired. Thinking on it he replied, "Depressed, especially after he left from here in TC."

_He knew about TC?_ "He told you he came from here?" Daniel barked out for the first time since this all started. "I kinda figured it out after a month or so. His habits became repetitive. Whenever he came back he was angered but seemed really engrossed in some pictures he took there." _Wait did he see…?_

"Did you see the pictures?" Alec asked him. "I wasn't interested in some sex marathon he was lookin at. If I want action I'll go out and get some. Cale maybe able to 'get it up' but it isn't like that blonde friend 'Asia' I think is wantin' it anymore." _'Asia'…? Does he mean_, "Do you mean Asha?" I asked.

_So he's been around Asha as well…_ "Yeah. She was around for a while, helping out. But when he seemed to become really engrossed in those photos and even more engrossed in the blood Dana was giving him she bailed and left. Said he wasn't the 'man' she used to know anymore." _So Asha couldn't take it anymore_.

"How much blood was he taking a day?" Alec's question prompted me to think on that as well…seeing the X5 take a few minutes he finally replied, "About a pint a day almost." _WHAT? How has Logan not gone mental from all this? And I mean actual 'try to stab you in the shower' mental!_

Seeing the look on my face he says, "Sorry I wish I had better news but the fact remain, he's gone off the deep end. I have a question now." we all look to him. "What were those pictures of? The angle was always off and all I got were two bodies doing the dirty a lot…and I mean A LOT!" I had the decency to blush briefly.

Alec rounded me and the desk as he said, "None of your damn business. Now if you want to stay safely behind here then you go to Mole, he's the big scaly one with a rifle glued to his hand, tell him Alec sent you to go to work and find a place with room mates. If you don't want that I'll have Mole lead you out to beyond the gates."

The X5 nods his head and says, "Mole, big, scaly, rifle, job, roommate, got it, thanks." He's up and out of my office fast. "I'd suggest for him to bunk with Dalton since he's been helping Gem out so much with the baby. He could be someone Dalton could talk to at night time." I stated.

Alec agreed before making the call to Mole about the X5. "So now what?" Daniel asks me. Honestly I didn't know. Only thing I could think of was confronting Logan about his late night visits and his 'trannie blood' problem. The mayor was as safe as far as we knew and the only arrivals we've had were-

_Krit and Syl! I can't believe I forgot to see them today. Well I have been tremendously busy_. "Daniel why don't you do my a favor and check in on the X5's sent out to guard the mayor from afar, Alec you and I have a 'other' business to attend to." I knew that Daniel would see it as less than import for me to go talk with them but…

Their my family…my old family but my family none the less…I protested but Alec helped me up and 'guided' me to my sib's new 'crib'. When we got there the door was open and I saw the same basic layout Alec and I had had when we moved into our apartment here.

The small bags, the duffle bags. Stepping over a few bags that were in the way I called out, "Anyone home?" Krit poked his head out from the only other room besides the bath and living room in the place. "Oh hey Maxie…Alec." His reference to Alec as an afterthought didn't get past me.

Alec remained silent but his eyes spoke for him. After telling him 'I'll handle it' with my own eyes I walked forward, "Came by here to see how well you two were adjusting. TC's really good with…" my words died on my lips as I walked into the room. I saw guns and a few knives all over the bed.

"What's with the arsenal?" I asked Krit. He was polishing a Glock as I asked, "Decided to get serious about things after we left Deck." _So they were working with him?_ "Since when do you willingly work with the devil?" I couldn't help it. We only worked with him that ONE time because we were taking down Manticore.

Looking up to me he remarked, "Its better to be on the right hand side of than to be in his path." _Cutie…_ "But in this case the devil is killable not to mention were no longer on the 'fraddy cat list'." I sarcastically quoted. _Wait a minute did I really just say something seriously that lame?_

"Maxie I hate to break it to you but Syl and I have been talking with Deck for the past year and a half now." I was stunned. "What? Why? Wait how? Deck went missing over six, seven months ago. Maybe longer." _What did my brother here know?_ "Have you been in Seattle all this time?" I found Alec asking the question now.

Krit looked to him but didn't bother answering his questions, only mine, "We started to do it cause we believed that Deck was a changed man. We believed that he was a good guy, we were wrong. He'd gotten a hold of some disks and had made a lot of calls. If I hadn't over heard one Syl and me probably wouldn't be here."

Alec came to stand next to me as he himself watched the polishing action. Krit looked up but held a look about him that I'd only ever seen Logan wear…it was of disapproval and it was aimed at Alec. Much like Logan's always was. The men seemed to be having a silent debate going on in between them.

After three minutes of silence I got too irritated with the communication not being understandable. Must be a guy thing. "What do you mean by if you hadn't over heard, what was he talking about?" I asked crossing my arms. "Deck was planning on rebuilding Manticore and going to stage three, whatever that was."

Syl's arrival had us both looking back to see her in the doorway. She walked past us but looked at Alec. Before thoughts of 'he's mine' could filter through my head I saw the same look in her eyes as well. I'd had enough, "What the hell is the problem here?" I asked bluntly.

Syl answered…bluntly, "Problem is him. Why is he here? And why are you shacked up with him? He's our brother's clone." Her voice held disapproval but her eyes held curiosity. She made it sound as if that wasn't reason enough, like there was more reason than he's a clone.

Before I could defend Alec he spoke up, "They don't think I'm good enough for you Maxie." His use of 'Maxie' got Krit's eyes to snap at attention.

"Only her family gets to call her 'Maxie' and you're not family. You're a clone of our MIA brother." Before Alec could respond I defended before stating, "He's my family as much as your or Syl are! And for the record Ben's dead, not MIA." It hurt to say it since I was the one to do it but they deserved to know.

Syl's shock gasp and Krit's fallen eyes told me they were stunned. Frankly I was stunned a bit myself. I hadn't been intending on dropping that bomb till later on, "How? When?" Syl asked. She and Ben were chosen to do a lot of group activities together so in retrospect they were pretty tight…though apparently not as tight as she is with Krit. Looking at them both I got a vague notion.

Their movements around each other and body language told me that clearly hypocrisy was among us. "So I can't be mated to Alec because he's our 'brother by friend and not by blood' clone but you two can shack up? We're family but were not actually related. Or do you not remember that?" I spat out.

Normally I'm not one to yell at my old sibs but I guess the feline within that Alec was helping me slowly let out was defending her mate. They seemed shocked by this and I saw the confusion swimming in their depths, "What makes you think we're shacked up?" Krit asks putting away the Glock. "Your movements, body language. Its how me and Alec were when we first…"

_Wait could it be that they don't know?_ "Wait…you don't even know it do you?" I asked them. Looking to each other they looked shocked before seeming to contemplate it before shaking their heads as if to literally remove the mental thoughts. "Don't know what you're talking about."

Syl's non-chalet attitude told me they didn't even know. I was stunned, to see how me and Alec were now through another perspective. Seems that even if Alec and I were in the same unit we still would have ended up together." I smiled at the thought. "The fact still remains though." Alec spoke up.

Krit's voice however interfered, "We don't know you so were not talking to you. Maxie when he leaves then we'll talk." Alec's eyes sharpened, "Dude this isn't some freaking game if you have intel that we need spill it now." Krit stood up and for once I saw the look in his eyes.

He was angered that he was seeing Alec and NOT Ben. Poor Alec, it's going to take them a minute to see that Alec and Ben are far from each other in so many ways. "I'm not saying anything to you. Your not apart of our family!" Krit grilled out. Standing no more than three feet apart the room became tense.

I could tell Alec was debating on getting into it with Krit, knowing he was like a brother to me, knowing how I felt about my family…but also knowing that Krit was being irrational with what the subject matters were. He was torn between yelling at him and leaving so _I_ wouldn't yell at him.

Thing is I agreed with Alec, "He's right!" both men looked to me then at each other back and forth for a few moments trying to figure out 'who' the 'he' was. "Alec's right we don't have time for games if you have important intel we need to know. And for the last time Alec's my family as much as you guys are…"

However the words that popped out next surprised everyone in the room…myself included, "Probably more so since we're getting read to start a family together." My eyes widened as I realized what I'd just said out loud. Syl was stunned and Krit looked ready to yell, scratch that he was going to yell.

"Are you…what….I…" he was yelling but seemed as if he couldn't find the right words to yell with. Had I been watching this as a sitcom I would have laughed out loud as it was I wanted to explain in depth, "We'll talk about that later right now lets focus on Deck and then we'll talk more about that some other time."

_Preferably after Alec and I have more words over the subject…alone!_

Coming out of his stupor Alec says, "She's right we need to focus on the tactically more important things first." The tone of his voice despite his words told me that us starting a family was something VERY important to him. "I don't like it but your right." Syl came around but Krit was acting like he was on the war path.

"Are you kidding me? He's nothing more than a clone of our brother!" okay now I'm getting severely angry here, "Just because Ben's gone doesn't mean you have to take it out on Alec! He didn't kill Ben I did!" my hand covered my mouth in an instant. _FUCK ME!_ I couldn't believe I just told them that…I never even told Logan that.

_Only Alec knew…_ "You what?" Syl's voice went meek_…I'm sorry…_ "It's a long story but he was hurt and Manticore was closing in, he asked, I did." The tears spilled out exactly after Syl slapped me across the face. Killing a member of the unit was like killing your CO…UNACCEPTABLE.

Unless they were in EXTREME circumstances. Mine were…I didn't see the other blow she had coming to me, hell I hadn't seen the first one…but Alec thankfully saw the second one. I have a feeling the first one caught him of guard to. Its not usual that someone your mate trusts ends up getting hit in the face by her sister.

Catching her hand before it can make an impact he warned in a very dangerous tones, "Old unit or not you hurt my mate again in any way physically or emotionally and you'll regret it."

I felt fear for them by his words…he was serious. Yanking her hand away she gripped out, "She killed our brother!" Syl's yell hit me hard…harder than her hit did. "He was-" I gripped Alec's arm to prevent him from telling. Syl and Krit we're both pretty close to Ben, spending time with him.

Ben was the second youngest…to me that is. He was a good kid…a good tracker…but if they knew what he'd become…what he'd done…it'd hurt to know that someone they valued as a kid brother turned out to be a cold blooded killer…I couldn't let them know, it would hurt to much.

Telling him not to bother and I'll explain later we left with the parting words of, "When your ready to talk about what you know with regards to Deck we'll be in my office." Once out of ear shot of their room he asked, "Why didn't you tell them?" looking up to him I held the quiver out of my voice.

"They were very close to Ben, if they found out that someone they saw as a kid brother was a stone cold serial murderer thanks to being set free from Manticore, it'd…its to painful for them to handle right now." he didn't seem to like it, "I'm not a fan of keep secrets like that…" he would tell would he?

"But it's your decision to make and I'm with you every step of the way." I felt relieved, "When the time is better I'll tell them the truth. But first why don't we get over a few hurdles first?" he smiles before slinging his arm protectively around me, "She hits you again sister or not I'm sluggin' her." He states.

I smile, "Sister or not if she even tries again I'll slug her first. She caught me off guard back there, not again." plus I really did feel like I deserved it. He tightens his hold as we walk towards HQ.


	21. Alec sees RED & Max questions Daniel

**Recicup**:AAWWW! I'm glad you liked it. The emotional part was tough to nail since I'm not good at describing it but thanks! I'm glad your opinion of him improved even though it's going to get tough to keep it there. He's going to be a 'hate/like' character.

kasia1992: glad you thought so.

**Elle**: you'll all see more of Max's sibs their part is going to develop more.

**Silvermoons:** I must say you and Recicup always have touching reviews! I hope you feel better soon. My updates should be a tad faster since I now have 2 beta readers…hopefully they don't mind it…I have plenty of interest in keeping this story going. I have a 23 ep (chap) imagine in mind it's why the next chapter is going to be in some many other POV's. it's to help progress the story line. There is only truly one thing I'm having difficulty with…if anybody out there can come up with a valid reason why the ruins would appear on max's body PLEASE give me an idea! Mine are all to sci-fi sounding. Otherwise this story has more ideas within my head that I wanted to actually see from the series but never got to. I'm glad you adore my story…my version of season 3 and soon to be season 4. not all of my ideas will fit onto just a few more chapters so I'll probably do another set.

Anyways…review and enjoy!

Season 3 ep. 18

Once we made it to HQ Mole came down the steps, "Got some intel for you. Your RED guys out there made some requisitions that hit a red flag on the black market. Here's the place they're making their trade at." Seeing the address on the monitor I nod my head before blurring or at least making an attempt to blur.

Alec hauled me up off my feet and to the side of the wall before I could utter a word of protest. Setting me down he slammed his palm against the wall and spoke in un arguable terms, "You're staying here. I will go with Cece. I'll make sure Daniel stays here to keep an eye on you…seems to be the only way to ensure your safety."

He knew I would be trying to think of a retort so he stole a quick kiss before blurring away with the address. By the time I reached my bike to follow I noticed it wouldn't start. Looking at my baby I saw the reason why, he took out the spark plugs preventing me from leaving.

I was surprised that my back hadn't hurt from the blurring I had done but before I could contemplate that Daniel's voice boomed out with, "So I guess I'm playing baby sitter again." I look to him, waving his phone he says, "Alec just called and said he needed me to keep you here…again." like I was a nuisance to him.

This job was ours not just his, this was my future here too…I was going. And Daniel's constant pestering was driving me nuts! Lashing out against his comic edge of 'poor me' I slammed him in the groin as hard as _humanly_ possible. Didn't want Cece to upset with me over that.

He doubled over in pain as he fell to his knees then his side holding his groin. Looking up to me he grunted out, "What the fu-" slam! One kick to the head and he was out. Felt good to knock him out. Seeing his bike in the lot I picked his pocket for his keys before searching the motorcycle one.

Luckily motorcycle keys are more distinguishable from regular apartment and locked door keys. The 1,000 lb 2009 dark blue Ducati was a different series than my black ninja 650 not to mention heavier but it was something to get me there faster than time allowed for Daniel to wake up.

Starting her up I checked all the gears on it for a minute before speeding her out of there and down to the tunnels entrance to leave out. I remembered the address from the monitors screen and knew where the place was. I knew this city better than Alec did so my timing misfortune should be equaled out to his mental city GPS.

Taking a few shortcuts I looped myself around outside passing by the sectors that I knew for a fact wouldn't be able to catch up with me. By the time they make the call I'd be a half a mile from them. The delivery point was only two hours away out by the harbor, I had gone out there one time to save Logan's ass.

What a pain in the ass that was…but at least I did stop a bad guy from making young 13-15 year old girls into being prostitutes in a foreign country. So that was worth it. I managed to cut my time down an extra 15 minutes by jumping four sector check points. When you're driving past someone at oh say 65 miles an hour it kind of makes it hard to figure out if their male or female.

Stopping outside the loading area I see its clear of anyone_…must have even beat the RED's here._ I drive to a safe point 15 yards away and hide the bike while I make my way inside the building. Security consisted of seven guys on patrol that only carried a baton and a flashlight, hardly a threat.

I made my way upstairs before seeing Alec's ride come up. _So he beat the RED's to…_I thought. Seeing him make the same moves as I did I began to wonder 'who got what from who?' _Did he learn that from me or did I just pick it up from him?_ Berating myself for getting distracted I saw him hide on ground level as a van pulled up.

Could you be anymore conspicuous? Idiots! I opened the window I was at silently just enough to eavesdrop in on the convo. Kani came out and I saw two of his lapdog soldiers come out as his back up as a high upscale car came up. _These must be some of the guys they get their funds from._

He rolled his window down but from the back seat the window only went down so far and not enough to catch more of a half a face even from my angle. I tried using my vision but it was a no go. Instead I focused on the convo, "Here's the list you required. Be sure to eliminate them all. No accountability."

He said in a gruff voice. "I thank you. Once we have all these people eliminated we can be sure than she will be caught or die trying. Either way we win." Facial expressions were hard to tell from up here given my angle so I couldn't tell if he was smiling or just plain angry that he had to come out here.

Rolling his window back up I wondered to myself_…why come out here?_ Who not email it? One of the soldiers stopped him, "What was the point of coming out here? That could have been sent another way." _seems I'm not the only one._ "He wanted to see how you were all fairing with the implant."

Somehow I didn't completely believe him_…I wonder why…_now just to get that list. I ditch my post, go downstairs and watch the soldiers get in. Kani the one holding the list is my target. Swiftly I blur up to him catching him by surprise before slamming the driver's door into his face.

I had used the move several times in the past to knock men out or on their asses. Looking around I know I can't take all these RED soldiers out on my own so I grab the list and blur my way out of there; I just wasn't counting on one of the soldiers jumping out at just the right time to nail me in the side with a freaking taser.

I hadn't been expecting the blinding pain so I nearly lost my blurring balance. However I was slowed down enough to for him to grab and throw me into the side of the van. I felt the van dent significantly upon impact my weight…or rather the force that I was slammed into it with.

_FUCK!_ The pain from the gun earlier shot immense pain through my body stunning me far worse than the taser had. I was blinded by impact briefly when I noticed not all the RED's were on trying to kill me. Looking to my right I saw Alec. He came out from his own hiding place and was fighting them off.

Briefly I wondered how he was actually fighting off so many and still effectively, but Alec's actions with Daniel earlier reverberated through my memory. Alec was deadly serious about Daniel's flippant words. _He's fighting for his mate's life therefore his own life is inconsequential to him._

My thoughts remind me that Alec's primitive side the one to protect what's his was unleashed the moment he saw me in serious agony. Now however I was being held up by the only RED soldier that decided to pay homage to my soon to be battered body. So I bite down on the pain that I told myself I didn't feel.

I tried to remember words White used on me one time 'Pain is a phantom of the mind'…I threw that out the window and remembered something Lydecker told us a long time ago 'Pain lets you know your still alive'. So seeing as it wasn't going away anytime soon I decided to use my anger to get one up on him.

Using my cat reflexes I jumped up and wrapped my thighs around his neck before using all my strength to twist us both and go down. My side was in the up position for most of the movement taking most of the pain along with it and making it worse. I saw that with the motion I had succeeded in taking him down…for good.

Feeling for a pulse in his neck I realized that in using all my strength RED soldier or not he was dead. I had snapped his neck with the twist_…you may be as strong as us but even you aren't immune to a snapped neck._ With the list still in hand I shoved it into the inside of my jacket pocket before seeing how Alec was fairing out.

Having to deal with three of them I could see the rage that he was giving to him the strength and will to fight. That added to his seeing me get beat in a little bit can give you added reason to kick their asses.

But I could also see that with him taking them on he was also taking in the bruises and bloodied bites and dishing them out as equally if not more so than himself the RED's weren't showing signs of slowing down at all. I had fought these guys before…twice; the only way to beat them was death, just like the familiars.

I started to blur up to the one with his back turned to me when I heard a, "STOP!" coming from Kani. I stopped mid blur and saw the gun he had pointed at me. It was shaking as was his hold. His other hand was to busy trying to put pressure on the bruise to his head.

I smiled…problem for Kani though, which was something that Logan didn't understand no matter how many times to you tried to tell…or show him was that when it came to us it was that we were faster than a human's reaction to pulling the trigger…not a speeding bullet itself.

I remembered that when I got shot in sector four getting gas of all things. It was funny actually when you think about it. You hear of food riots, gas prices sky rocketing, even ration cards are ridiculous these days. With all that you'd think that a highly trained super soldier could take on anything.

Hell I'd taken down military convoys, Manticore snipers, gangsters, a prison warden who was trying to make me into his own personal sex slave, hired bounty hunters working out of Tacoma working for bad guys with deep pockets, Zack on bad days…a serial brother…Lydecker, Renfro…

Even that X5 back at Manticore during training…and here I got taken down by some wack punk ass jerk who was waiting in line for gas same as the rest of us. I'd still like to know why he thought pulling out a gun in front of two sector cops was gonna work in any situation.

And to top it off the stupid sector cops in their idiocy pointed the random shots into the direction of the crowd. _How freaking stupid can you get?_ Seeing everyone in front of me disperse was nothing new but seeing that kid standing there in the crossfire…it did something to my insides. I didn't want the effects of the pulse to take a young life that was right in front of me.

So when I took the bullet and got sent to the hospital I wasn't surprised to find Logan walking in_…five minutes before visitation was over._ _He couldn't have come earlier? You couldn't have called Alec to help me out earlier?_ Daniel's words had me now realizing how selfish his actions really were back then.

And then for him to tell me 'I thought you were suppose to be faster than a speeding bullet?' we're faster than people NOT bullets. I had swallowed my initial thought down my throat 'You know what I just took a bullet here so bite me.' but I didn't, instead I bite my tongue and was trying to be nice about it.

Why I don't know but now seeing Kani pointing his weapon at me reminded me of this fact. I wanted to smirk at this realization, the more and more I spend with Alec, Cece and Daniel the more my eyes are opened up. I blurred before he could pull the trigger knocked the gun out of his hand before knocking him right back out again.

I again went to help Alec when I saw he was being held back now. I guess he saw I was okay and got mildly distracted. _Damn…_these guys were death row inmates to they'd have no problem killing him if needed. "Let him go." A useless demand but my words held venom in them.

"Come with us willingly and we will." One of them said. I looked to Alec…his head was in a lock and his jaw locked with it. He was using his remaining strength to keep from passing out. Ultimately this was my fault, _if I hadn't…not the time for that I need to save him…_I made myself stand stronger than what I felt.

I made myself appeared what I wasn't, calm, cool…collected.

Acting like there wasn't a fire spreading in my back from the pain currently shooting through it I remarked, "Bite me." just as I had said before…to the last batch of RED soldier's and just like then this was gonna end with someone getting bloodly. I watched his hand tightened on Alec's neck.

I saw his eyes telling me, not asking telling me to flee… '_RUN!_' They yelled out. I felt like he was my CO for a moment there, so commanding, it reminded me a tinge bit of the commanding presence he held while in the bedroom…I nearly laughed to myself despite the situation.

Alec'd love the fact that even now I managed to get as sex crazed for him as he is for me, if only he knew. Putting my thoughts on the back burner I looked to him as my eyes I spoke to his, eye to eye '_sorry I can't_'. He was about to protest but saw the resolution on my own.

His was now of defeat, he knew I was too stubborn to leave, I couldn't abandon him, I loved him beyond what I thought possible for love. "Let him go or…" it was a threat pure and simple as that I looked to the first guy and saw his eyes blink for a fraction of a second…it was all I needed.

I had killed a RED soldier before, two in fact…well…if you count the one I blew up with the grenade then its three. This was the first time I sought to kill someone…other times it was either in self defense or they were going to kill someone needed…though Deck was a questionable save no matter what.

I blurred up to him when he blinked, kicked out his leg from under him as I had done to the 'transgenic wannabe' who had been hopped up on transgenic blood by that Marrow ass, before using his now shortened height to snap his neck in one fatal move. I backed up only two feet having gained ground without the third one there. I aimed the gun at them. It was the first time in over ten years that I held a gun in this pose.

Well a handgun…I had no choice when I was recaptured by Manticore, but that was a semi automatic not a hand gun. Last time I even touched a hand gun was at the genetics conference with Deck when he had me hand him back his gun that he had Kendra stash in her purse.

One of the most terrifying feelings of my life thanks to that dick and here I am holding the very ban of my existence as a threat to the men who are threatening to take away what I hold dear the most…besides my sibs and OC and Scetchy. I could never forgive myself if I had the chance to save any of them and I refused over a gun issue.

I cocked it back and thank whatever deity out there that during my blur they didn't snap his neck. I was nearly at my breaking point with all of this, I HATED guns and the feel of cocking this piece of metal was making me feel weak. I literally felt Eva's death rearing its head again trying to luring me back into memory lane.

Avoiding that I want to make sure these guys know how serious I am, "Let. Him. Go." I ground out putting all of my anger and malice in those words. I watch as they look in between each other seeing that as how their not as fast as me. One guy opens his mouth; I beat him to the punch.

"I guarantee you a transgenic shooting a gun is a hell of a lot faster than a regular human shooting it. **Let. Him. Go** and go home or…" the shot that rang out purposely flew only a mere centimeter to the left of the one RED's head. His jump was visible and made the others think twice.

The desired effect, "OR…I guarantee the next one will be closer to home. Though I do promise one thing…it'll be quick." I felt sick using this thing, but I know that if I didn't I wouldn't have anything but myself to use against two of these supercharged feel no pain death row assholes.

Alec is released as the one holding him bites out, 'This isn't over." Alec can't help but rasp out, "Looks over to me chuckles…" he coughs a little as we ease our way back. I can tell the hold was worse than when Zack had held him when we saved him from the steel heads. Alec was in more pain.

I felt bad once again for having thought so negatively for him…hell I even left Alec there only focusing on Zack. A part of my wondered if he was okay but I made myself not care saying 'he was an ass that deserved it.' I was a bitch who got what she deserved when I had to give Zack up.

I knew that at the end of that day when I let him go it was for a reason. It took me a few weeks of mopping around to realize it was what some people refer to as karma. I treated Alec horribly after he was nearly chocked to death by my brother and ignored the twinge of my gut telling me to check up on him.

I wanted to think 'he deserved it for scamming Scetchy into selling steroids' or 'he'll do something else stupid' anything to avoid knowing that in the end Scetchy is a grown man and did what he did for the extra cash. That Alec was another transgenic same as me….of course trouble follows us around.

In the end I knew that I was in the wrong and shortly after sending Zack off I went to visit Alec on my off day from work, ignored Logan's pages just to be sure Alec was okay. By that time he was up and running again, so I ignored the nagging feeling that told me to stay that night.

Just to be sure I told myself, at first. Instead I made myself leave, feeling that something would have happened, something I wasn't ready for. I still remember reading it in his eyes that night. There was something there even then that I ignored, feeling that deep down I was betraying Logan…even though I had no loyalties to him in that way I still felt like I did.

Before I got too lost in my own thoughts I took a quick scan of things. We were okay and in the clear from any other enemies. I didn't need any surprises, I thought we were home free but an impromptu Daniel came speeding in with Cece in the passenger side of a little crappy sports car.

She points her gun out the window, recognizing the guys she starts to shoot. However due to Daniel's lousy swerve in driving she missed the head shot and nailed two shoulders and one leg. She yells, "GO!" we run to our respective bikes and jump on them before the RED's can make an attempt to follow.

I know Alec's gonna be pissing mad that I showed up but he can't expect for me to let him fix or fight my battles. _These RED's were mine!_ For right now he was just retaining just enough energy to drive his bike back to TC. _If _you_ don't make it back to TC I'm gonna tear this city apart looking for you._

That drive was the fastest I'd ever driven anywhere…and it still wasn't fast enough in my opinion. When I got back I ended up waiting ten minutes…I swore it felt twice as long before his bike's engine sounded signaling his return. Daniel and Cece weren't far behind driving just a few feet behind him.

Alec I could see took a severe beating more so than I'd seen in anyone ever_…I don't remember him looking this bad at the JP siege…but then again…he was only up against one female familiar, not three RED soldiers…_I reacted on instinct and ran to him. I cradled his head within my arms.

Silently I was berating myself yet again for going…but my pride dismissed it since these were my fights and not his own. _Yeah but all four of them could have killed you…he saved your life…again._ I refused to let the tears slide, not in front of anybody. But one tear escaped and fell into his hair.

"Maxie…" he breathed out. For a moment I felt relieved that he spoke, then the next I wondered if I was suffocating him. Releasing him only a little I looked at the damage done to his face. His jaw was severely bruised, eye was blackened, nose was full of blood, I briefly wondered if it was broken.

His lips were both split…I traced my memory for the fight. Remembering now what I blurred through, I saw him fighting the RED's. He was doing well, better than I knew I had upon first fighting them…and I used a fire extinguisher! He'd nailed one in the ribs several times making sure at least a few were going to be broken.

The other one he'd managed to dislocate his shoulder only to have the ass pop it back into place five seconds later. _No pain no gain asses_! He had been about to snap the neck of the third one that he'd whipped around when he saw me blurring towards him_…he got distracted…he got nailed._

I was the reason his vision was faltered…he was fighting hard and well against them and I messed up by just my presence alone. If he hadn't been trying to fight my fights…I hadn't realized we'd gathered an audience till Daniel touched my shoulder. Seeing some TC residents there I let Daniel escort Alec to the med bay we had.

Cece came up to me, "Go with him. You need to let Dr. Carr take a look at you to." As if the reminder was enough I noticed now the intense throbbing in my back. I felt all the pain now. _How is it I didn't feel it all the way here?_ Seeing my expression Cece explains, "Max your mind was so focused, so adrenalized that…"

I knew where this was going… "I couldn't feel the pain…but now…" I groaned in agony since the crowd had dispersed and Alec was already near med bay. Cece escorted me there as well. Seeing Alec sitting on the bed I was formerly on I wondered how bad his level of wounds were.

He looked up to me with a nearly completely swollen eye and a big fat lip. It looked bad now but we both knew that by the end of the week they would be gone. Courtesy of our advanced healing. Seeing Carr there I asked him, "How's he doing?" I knew Alec wouldn't tell me the full deal.

Men always make it out to be not a big deal or they over exaggerate. Alec's the type to not make a big deal. "Sitting right here." He remarked. "Alright, you gonna tell how you are?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm alr-" _I knew it!_ "No your not alright, Sam?" I asked.

Turning back to me he replied, "Besides a concussion, a black eye, a busted lip and bruises all over the place he'll be fine. Just give it a week before you two do any strenuous activities." His meaning clear, no sex for a week. Alec's eyes bugged out, and his jaw dropped an inch.

I wanted to laugh at the look; it was like watching someone remove a child's favorite toy from them after play time was over. At first his mouths was moving with no sound like he was in disbelief over what he'd heard and was trying to come up with a way to avoid that option.

"What? Doc are you serious?" he looked to the doc then to me, then back to the doc again, "Are you nuts?" indicating me he says, "Have you NOT seen Max? I can't avoid sex with my mate for a week." I felt my cheeks flame up as his bluntness; "I feel fi-" he sat up to prove his point only to feel the repercussions of the actions.  
All the bruising done to him was starting to swell up forming the pain. I rushed over to 'gently' ease him back down.

"Stay down and chill out pretty boy. Or I'll make Daniel stay at our place for the week to ensure that you stay down. You want that or you want me to help you out?" I asked. He looked back and forth again. "But…" he groaned out in pain once again, though this time I wasn't sure if it was pain over the loss of sex for a week or his bruises.

"Its okay Sam I'll make sure he stays down." Plus there are other ways of being intimate without having direct sex. After checking me up and giving us both the right pain meds Alec and I both head up to HQ to work on paper work. If it was one thing we could do to pass the time we could just get all of our paper work done for the week.

Presenting the possible solution to Alec that's what we ended up doing…for four straight days in a row in the same room. We'd over heard a bet going on that we couldn't last a week without any type of sex from each other, so even blowing him and him licking my every crevice out wasn't going to happen.

I didn't realize how sex starved for him I would feel but the side bet we'd placed with Mole would be worth it in the end. We'd managed to corner Mole after we found out and told him to put us each down for our duties. Not very much money was around here so we went by goods and duties to use.

It was all written down so nobody could play it off. Alec and I would be latrine duty free for a month and the names we'd put on there were our last name as Alec dubbed us now, McDowell. Apparently he was determined to show me also how much he believed our mating was real.

Plus no one else knew what it was since no one ever referred to anybody as their last name…the exceptions being Cale and Lydecker for obvious dislikable reasons.

Mole smiled at the ease deals that were about to be made all we had to do was be any type of sex free for a week. Hell the night after everything happened the closest we came to sex was giving each other a full body massage. The warm oil making our hands slippery as we both purposely teased each other.

Only our strong wills kept us breaking and mindlessly screwing each other till pain would erupt. But hey it would have been fun…just thinking about it made me want to throw the papers to the floor and… "Hey Maxie you got the piping reports…Maxie?" I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

Seeing him hunched over in his little chair as we both used the table to work on our papers was enough to make me want to…I closed my eyes to gather myself. I don't know how he managed to always look so calm around me. Usually when he found something sexy or inviting his eyes would be the proof for the rest of his body.

Right now…he was engrossed in his work. I hadn't thought so much of sex like this since my last heat, I even did a mental calculation of the next one that was due…just a week over two months. Nine weeks and I would go into heat again and Alec and I could start trying for a family.

We'd been having so much sex you'd think that we were already pregnant, but the estrogen levels are severely dropped when not during the cycle. Nearly acting as a metaphoric condom on the in between. It's why I never had to worry over birth control in the past.

The levels weren't high enough to produce offspring so even with all the endless love making it had to literally be the right time for us to try and have children. I guess it was Manticore's way of making sure we wouldn't have 'mediocre' specimens, and have just one more way of controlling us.

Probably why as much as Alec was the playboy in his day he used condoms religiously, it wasn't needed but the chances were still out there just in case a human female was near her regular cycle time. The chances were greater then for conception to. And I didn't see Alec back then as the type to ask 'you on your dragon?'

Nope it was easier to act normal and use a condom rather than explain to the one night stand how it's a rarity for a transgenic to get one pregnant or become pregnant out of a cycle. Not easy…anyways I'm drifting here and Alec's waving his hand in front of my face. "Yes?" I ask.

"Piping reports you finishes with them?" I look down to where I'd started on them…half an hour ago…only three pages into a 12 page report…exactly where I remembered drifting off into drool over Alec moments. I groaned internally at my thoughtless distractions lately. It wasn't like me to be so easily distracted.

Maybe I was just not training enough…exercise helps to train the mind as well as the body. Handing him the reports I stand up and stretch all the kinks out noticing how his eyes lit up for a second before shoving his nose back into his papers. He was ignoring me to avoid getting a hard on.

I think… "I'm gonna go work out, do some presses in the gym, something small and minute." I saw his chest heave in protest before he calmed himself, "Be careful alright?" four days and this was getting on my last nerve but strangely enough I was using my strength of will from when I couldn't touch Logan for this.

Yes now that I see it, it would have been easy to avoid touching him but at the time it was hard…more out of fear for his life than anything. But I had to laugh know that the same methods I developed for avoiding Logan were being used with Alec for this week. Sam had left for his office days ago leaving us to do this on our own.

Going back to our apartment I changed before heading out to the gym. Alec may be on a strenuous free week but I'm not. The bullet fragment was out and I had healed up two days ago just as the doc said I would. Though I still have a minor back ache its nothing compared to Alec's bruising.

Getting down into the training room I do as I stated…I do sit ups, push ups, just trying to work my muscles over so I'll be worn out and be to physically exhausted to even want sex. Alec was still in to much bruising pain to do so. While doing my sit ups I tried to come up with a way of beating the RED's that didn't involve killing them.

Though I knew I just had to a few in the past things were getting ridiculous with their never ending obsession to create another version of Manticore. If one enemy isn't trying to kill us another wants to use us. Maybe if we send a huge message to their big boss they'll leave us alone.

_Question is how would we proceed in doing that? And even more so how would we do this without exposure to our location into the world?_ The moment anyone finds out we're out of TC it'd be a man hunt of 'who brings in the trannie'. Thinking on it I see the back lights going out.

_Huh…guess I was lost in thought longer than I thought I was…_getting up I wipe a small amount of sweat from my forehead before leaving the gym area. Seeing a figure at the door I enhance my vision to spot Daniel. "You trying to give me a hint or something?" I ask indicating the lights.

He stands casually by the door, arms folded over his chest he replies, "Sucks doesn't it?" he asks…I quirk my eye brows at his question. _You talking about the 'none sex week' Alec and I are having?_ "If it's referring to what I think it is then either way it's none of your business." I'm not that open with this guy.

"Sure it is, cause now you know how I feel." _Okay what?_ Seeing my expression even without the lights he comments, "When Cece went into heat you kept her from me. Now with Alec hurt you have to wait a week to be with him again…doctor's orders." He makes it sound like he had something to do with it.

"Look Cece didn't want to be with ANYONE during that time we've already discussed this. If you're trying to say something spit it out." I snapped getting irritated at his bizarre point of conversation. He holds his hands up like he doesn't have a care in the world before laughing a bit.

"Do you honestly think that one hit to the groin on an X5 male would be enough to take him down long enough for you to get to a bike? We were trained in extensive pain therapy remember?" for a moment there the memories assaulted me. I do remember, I hated it to.

We were tortured for days on end to see the extent of our own abilities, to see how much pain we could handle before we gave in. _One of the worst weeks of our lives…_but to now know what he was saying made me mad. _But it didn't make any sense why would he…?_ I walked up a few more steps.

"Are you basically telling me you purposely let me leave so I could distract Alec and let him get beat down long enough to be bruised for a week just so I could experience no sex for a week because I wouldn't let you bang Cece when you could have?" that sounds stupid even as I say it.

He laughs, "What are you on? No! I just meant that you took me by surprise in the lot was all. We X5's can take a lot of damage so next time I won't be caught off guard." Oh…well now I felt kind of stupid and here he was laughing at me. I felt angry at his insinuation…even if he didn't mean it.

Not to mention that I was physically frustrated, and a bit mentally as well, I blurred up to him before tackling him to the ground. We both slide from the impact a good ten feet on the mats. I was mildly glad that he'd walked forward during the little exchange. Once we stopped I let it out.

I rained hit after hit of pent up frustration out on him till he subdued me by using a move I hadn't learned yet and gaining the upper ground. Next thing I knew he was straddling me while I was pinned.

Leaning down he whispered in my ear, "Just because your frustrated doesn't mean you get to treat me like a wash rag. I'm not Alec, I'm not going to take extensive abuse from you because I li-…just because you're our C.O.!" getting up he left me there on the mat. I felt angered by his words.

I didn't used to be that bad, "Alec and I may have been rocky before but we were at least friends then. I didn't treat him that badly." _Did I?_ He laughed again, "Wow either your blind to your past actions or he's a glutton for punishment." _What did he mean?_ Before I can yell at him he disappeared.

He has been acting strange lately_…maybe he's just being himself more so now._ Going back to my place with Alec I entered our place seeing that he was already asleep in bed, Cece was once again sleeping on our ratty as hell couch. The only reason I wasn't waking her up was due to the bet.

The residents that had the bet going on decided for proof on things to have her 'need time to think' away from Daniel. He wasn't to happy bout it but for the bet's sake she stayed over. Their reasoning no matter how silent you try to be with sexual activities you can't escape the hearing of a transgenic.

Letting it go I stripped down, took a warm shower before preparing for bed. Once my mouth was cleaned up and minty fresh I went to sleep. Alec's hand like always reached over and rest comfortably on my stomach. The side of his head rested in the crook of my neck while his right leg slid between my own.  
These were the only moments we allowed ourselves for the week to touch. Mainly because it was so innocent, and because in the end we were too tired to do anything but sleep…it had been Alec's reasoning on that note. Feeling his breath fan out against my skin sent pleasure shivers down my spine.

But they weren't sex pleasure shivers they were comfort pleasure shivers, I felt safe and comfortable. "Have a pleasant conversation with Daniel tonight?" he asked not sounding one bit sleepy. I frowned for a moment. _Did he see the bitter exchange?_ "Daniel bitch to you that I bitched at him a little bit?"

His hold on me shifted, "Nope…" his mouth slid closer to my ear now, "I had a front row view." _Why did this sound like it was going down a dark path?_ "So you saw me tackle him down and fight him." _Till he got the upper hand…_I added bitterly to myself. "What I **saw** was his flipping you over so he was on top of you."

His voice held something in it that I didn't recognize…just yet. "Yeah I was beating on him when he gained the upper hand…not one of my finer moments." I admitted. Feeling him shift from me slightly I felt worried about what he was thinking. _Did he seriously think that there was something going on between Daniel and myself?_

"There's nothing to worry about Alec. Daniel's nothing more to me right now than a pain in the butt friend that helps out with Cece on occasion. He just insulted me earlier and I lost a bit of control on my anger." His body language was indicating that he was thinking about it.

"Maxie…you do know that I was once a pain in the butt friend who helped out on occasion?" his statement as more of a question than a statement. I attempted to turn around when his arm and leg held me pinned in place. "Alec?" I questioned. I wasn't use to him acting like this.

"Do you like him Maxie?" he asked. It sounded like he was angered, jealous, and partially broken all at once. I needed to end this right now. Using my own strength and my speed I broke the hold he had on me before straddling him and pinning his arms and legs to the bed.

Getting in close to his face that had those very expressions running through him I whisper out, "I love you Alec. Only you, Daniel is just my friend…NOTHING more. Your annoying antics were something I grew to enjoy being around, they made me laugh, Daniel's antics make me angry." Please believe me.

"You're the one I'm mated to…isn't that enough?" I ask him, looking forlorn into his eyes. I can see him gulping just the slightest bit, "Or do you hold the same beliefs he does about mating? That's its not real unless it's done through heat." I ask faltering slightly. It seems I answered my own question when I received his silence.

Getting up off him I felt empty inside, "Well I believe it. I love you, more than I've ever come to love anyone. Throughout all the heats I've been through I've never actually sought out just one male before, till you came along. But I guess you believe I'll try and jump it with any guy who irritates me."

My sarcasm mixed well with my hurt.

I swung my legs out from under the covers. Feeling the slight chill in the night air I resisted the urge to slide back in and snuggle back next to Alec. Besides oddly enough it fit my current mood, "I believe that we mated that night, it felt right…better than anything I'd ever had before." I told myself I wouldn't tell him.

I didn't want his ego to be overly inflated. I angled my head to curve into my shoulder slight I finished off, "My imagination…what I had dreamed of on occasion so very vividly…before hand couldn't…it hadn't even compared to the real deal." Looking back to him I see his slight worried look'

_Good you should be, it's not fair to be assumed of things based on temper mental actions and accusations._

"I'm sorry you don't feel the same way, and I'm sorry that you don't feel that I love you enough to be completely and utterly faithful to you. I'm not the type of person to scratch an itch with multiples." _Unlike you have in the past…I still remember those JP girls before they quit._

Angry cause you were seeing them both at the same time and they didn't even know it, and even worse since they worked together. By now the tears were slipping from my eyes down my cheeks and he looked slightly panicked. I hated to show weakness in front of people, but who else if not your mate?

I managed to walk to the door before he blurred to block my path. Taking my hands in his own he held them close to himself as he said, "That's not what I meant. I just, I saw him on top of you, then when I went to confront him about it he just told me to ask you before smiling and walking off."

Daniel's stupid actions are going to get him into serious bouts of trouble and not just with me and Alec but Cece as well. _Does he ever think before he speaks?_ "I love you and feel the same way you do, and I would **never** think of you as what you though I thought, I just…I guess I got a bit jealous." I smiled at his puppy dog look as I noticed that he was just fearful about what he saw and Daniel's implement.

Taking his face in my hands I said on no uncertain terms, "Alec, you are a goofball, an annoyance…" his face asked 'what else is wrong with me?' I answered, "a good fighter, and a great sportsman, but your best qualities aren't the facts of the battlefield or in a conversation, it's what you hold in your heart that has made me fall so deeply in love with you." He smiled before hugging me close.

Wrapped around him tightly I fought the over whelming urge to incline him into make up sex, "You know for a couple the thing to do right now would be to have really great make up sex." I smiled before letting out laugher at his statement especially seeing as how I was thinking of doing just that.

Looking up at his face I say, "How do you know what I'm thinking?"

Before he can retort my phone goes off, grabbing it I read the caller I.D. as Dix, "What's up?" I act sleepy into the phone hoping if it's not important he'll say it can wait till morning. I was starting to get tired for once. Shark DNA or not even we need sleep. So if it wasn't life threatening it could wait a few hours.

"Got a hit on that list from your RED friends. Turns out from the names there's one of them just about a 100 miles from the sector border of TC." _That was close by._ I was grateful with any luck we could go over and get him to take out the implant and I would be RED zone free.

"Thanks Dix we'll check it out in the morning, give us the directions then, in the mean time, get some rest its after midnight." Shutting my phone down I look at Alec's expression, "So we're going to get that implant out tomorrow huh?" he says, both excited and scared for me.

Wrapping my arms around his neck I say, "Yes we're going to take care of it, in the mean time that sleep goes to us to." I shove him none to gently back into bed before we settle in for the night. Just three more days and I can sink onto him as many times as I want and yell out his name into the night skies as I make him do the same.

Don't get me wrong a week was easy…for me. I have no problems since I got used to spending most of my time working, hanging with Cindy, Scetchy, Sky, Kendra and trying to be normal. The few guys I did hook up with were through heats and I really didn't want to be around some of them for stretches at a time.

Probably why some of them ended up cheating on me. Remembering Darren was like a hazard light…cute as he was his need for sex when I wasn't in heat was greater than the average man. When I found his head under a friend of mines skirt I was stunned. Lost the friend then lost him.

Anyways that's time frame is like a month for guys…but Alec's love of me…the request from Sam to him… and the bet has really been helping his self control cause I guarantee you had I gone into heat this week bruises or not the pheromones would have over run any sense of judgment.

And Alec would be in pain for an extra week…or two. I smile at the thought as I fall in to slumber with him. It wasn't my cell that woke me up but the sun coming in through the window in our room. I'd turned around during the night and saw it shining brightly through the half assed curtains.

I noticed I was the only one in bed and decided to get dressed thinking Alec for once beat me into HQ. Slipping on my black jeans, black tank I threw on my brown slightly off the shoulder sweater to go over it. It was a deep v neck so the black tan covered up the chest area very well.

Add some white socks and my biker boots and I was ready to role. I threw the brush through my hair quickly before applying my cherry chap stick and strolled out. Walking into HQ I nodded a few times at different people giving me a thumbs up. I knew it was due to them winning the bet.

Dix handed a piece of paper to Alec. Walking up the steps I asked, "That our address?" he looks to me, "Yup. You ready?" before I can retort a voice breaks out, "Whatever you got planned sister we're helping." I turned to see Cindy, Scetchy, and Joshua. I was shocked.

How'd you…?" I couldn't figure it out. OC walked up to me, "Alec's butt dialed me by mistake this morning, I over heard and now we're helping, no 'if's', 'and's', or 'but's', you got it?" I was stunned. I looked back to Alec who held up the phone. "Thought I shut it off, didn't hold the end button long enough...and Cindy is on speed dial."

My eyes rolled around in irritation, _how could one stupid little phone cause this stir up?_ Before I can even protest I see that their already packed up and ready to go. It's the first time ever that I've seen Scetchy with a weapon, a little four inch knife but hey to each his own I guess.

And the bad part is once OC and the rest make up their minds about someone they care about no one's gonna stop them. Had they been transgenics they'd be nearing the proverbial top of the food chain. I relented… "Fine. But I guarantee you this if any of you are injured beyond a scrap your never permitted to do this again. Am I clear?"

OC just looked at me, "Maxie…be for real now, you know we love you, we were there during the Jam Pony siege, we can help you out, we can handle our own, you are our own Maxie." I just didn't want them to get hurt. _If they did…I could never forgive myself_. "I-" Cindy's words went on.

"Maxie this isn't going to deter us or you. We're in this fight just as you are. Its not just about you anymore however I want to do whatever I can to help my girl. You risked your life for me time and time again…" before I could utter a word Daniel came up and asked, "What do you mean?"

It was directed at Cindy, "This girl put that bitch in her head to get my back when it was against the wall and near death." Tears formed in her eyes. No longer talking to Daniel she spoke back to me, "Its time I repay you back in some way. Sides gotta even the 'save the ass score' somehow." I laughed a little.

Forgot how she could make my girlie side feel better and at ease. It doesn't kill off the feeling of dread for her and the rest but it quells it a little…for now. Looking to Daniel and Cece I tell them on no uncertain terms…after OC leaves to help Scetchy get more ready, "Daniel, Cece I want you two to be spilt up on this one."

He was about to protest when I shut him up, "Consider it punishment for your idiotism last night." Hew was silent and Cece looked curious, "Daniel your with Cindy, Cece your with Scetchy and Joshua. He's got power as well as height on his side. He'll make up for Scetchy's lack of."

She agreed before they both walked over and talked to their partners; if I were to be honest I wanted them to get to know my friends better. _Was it so bad that I wanted everyone I loved and cared about to get along on some sort of civility level?_ Because Cindy and Scetchy are my family to.

_Hopefully this goes as planned cause if not…..I don't even want to go there…life's complicated enough…_somehow I really wish Alec and I did have make up sex last night, that way just in case_-no! Don't think like that…you'll be fine; you've got all your loved ones here for supports._

I would try and have Krit and Syl come along but it'd be best to do that when they can actually get along with Alec, going at each other's throats while on a mission of any kind wasn't a good idea. As we leave off and out we pack our bikes up with everyone. The drive was going to be long but the result would determine the worth of it.

Three and a half hours later we arrived a block from the place. Somehow this area looked familiar to me_…must have broke in a few years back and jack a few items from it._ Guards looked average sized, _ease to take down, but a take down was what we were looking to do._ Getting a plan formed in my head I start to deliberate.


	22. vantage points & metal insect no more

**kasia1992**: glad you think so.

**Triciaxy**: thanks, I enjoy a raunchy one every now and then but my fav's are when they either have 'I love you' sex or 'heat' sex. And those spelling errors are something I don't notice so I give the chapters to my beta readers. They go through it and check the spelling. Otherwise all I do is write and accept the corrections before possibly adding more before posting it up. otherwise thanks for the compliment!

**Recicup**: he's not going to intentionally hurt Cece but something will happen to force his libido for max out and for him to come clean and man up for Cece. Cause he still has some character development to do. He's the character right now that for certain scenes you love to hate so these issues get brought up and resolved…and perhaps… …that's part of my goal with him. To have Max and Alec deal with these issues that only a third party can bring out onto the table.

Season 3 ep. 19

**Max's POV**

We went into the compound holding the doc. This was to be my salvation from the metal insect still stuck in my neck. The plan was pretty simple. Have OC and Scetchy go to the front and distract the front desk clerks for a non-existent pick-up while Alec, Daniel, Cece and I scale up the wall.

Joshua, however, had to go in through the basement since his canine DNA didn't allow for climbing abilities. He was grumpy about it till we reminded him it was either go in through the basement, or be stuck in TC behind the monitors. He agreed and did what he did best…go under ground.

Noticing Cindy and Scetchy working their magic of distraction at the front desk, from our vantage point we made our move. The guards were no problem. _This is so bad that we can get in this easily_…but then again when you have four transgenics breaking into a place is like cake to begin with.

We snuck past them so no one would notice them knocked out or missing...last thing we needed was for our cover to be blown before the allotted time frame. Once Cindy and Scetchy were done, they were to text their respective partners to help them up to the roof by the side of the building.

Once Cindy was up, I was grateful. And once Scetchy was helped up by Cece, I felt relieved. This could turn out just fine. We saw the entrance to the roof and as Alec picked the lock, I motioned for Daniel and Cece to remember their parts and to only contact if it was an emergency.

They nodded their agreement before we went inside. I eased my way downstairs with Alec hot on my ass. Once we came to the right corridor thanks to Dix's map, we decided to split up. Cece and Scetchy were to monitor one end while Daniel and OC monitored the other end.

Alec and I went down the center of the complex to find the doc. He was the only one as we recently discovered, within the nearest eight states surrounding Wyoming who could perform the procedure. Seeing the lab departments name on the door I read to myself, 'Advanced Neurology Department'.

Hopefully this was where my miracle rested. Not that I believed in them, but it was never too good to doubt things just based on myth or theory alone. I motioned to Alec where we were and we peeked in through the office window_...one of those standard bubble windows…_to do a quick scan of the room before attempting to open.

It was locked. Alec looking around, tightened his wrist before breaking the lock with his hand and opening. I had to admit seeing him show off his strength like that made me hot for him. Like I needed another thing to find alluring…my mate _is_ sex personified. Once we were both inside, we saw all the lab equipment and I could tell we both were having brief Manticore flashbacks.

_Not the best pieces of memory lane…_

Ignoring them for the time being, I looked around for my doc.

"Hello?" I called out. No answer, "Max." Alec answered. I turned around to see a note with tape attached to it. Obviously it didn't stick to the door very well. "Be back in ten went to lunch'" _Of course. But hey what was ten minutes?_ Shrugging my shoulders I figured there was no harm in waiting a few extra minutes.

Alec sent out the text to all who came with us. Joshua responded back with "Lots of jars with goop in them down here". Experiments, we deducted. He was slowly making his way upstairs. It's the other reason why we had everyone at those posts. So Joshua would have a safe passage to the top floor where we were.

Only five minutes passed when the door opened up again. The person noticed the problem with the door before Alec pulled him in. Now we had discussed this on the outside but I was still sure we could have done this without guns. Alec's precious Glock was aimed at the back of the man's head, "I've got a proposition for you."

His remark had the man stunned briefly. Lowering the weapon, the man, more calm than I expected for a norm with a gun previously pointed at their head_…that should worry me but hey I've got Alec as back up here for the norm…and _turned around, "Dr. Martin I want you to do me a favor, and in return, this…"

Alec dropped the cash bag. At least $10,000 we'd managed to pilfer just before coming here on a four way heist. Alec had been dead set on it, as was I. And with Cece and Daniel doing it as well, we'd scored enough for the surgery. The doc took a look at it before looking confused.

"I have a metal insect in the back of my head. I need you to remove it. It's literally on top of the spinal column." I turned my head and pulled my hair aside so he could see where he would be making his incision. I just didn't know this would be the one _major_ flaw in my plan. I didn't think of the repercussions of the doc seeing my barcode.

I was just so desperate to get the piece of metal out…neither one of us thought of it…at least, Alec never mentioned it as a draw back. Turning back around, I noticed he seemed to have a look of recognition in his eyes before he turned to look at Alec. _I'd never met him before so why?_

"I'll do it. No problem." He said before looking directly at the cash. I knew he was probably money hungry. But I still had a strange feeling about this now. For some reason, my gut was telling me not to trust this man. He directed me to a medical bed where he was going to put me under for the procedure.

_Is it me or is this all too simple? He doesn't seem to be afraid…_then again Alec having a gun on him and that does tend to get people to do what you want them to do. Laying down I saw Alec standing there holding his gun at his side non-threateningly. _Why did I feel like I was not going to see him again?_

I felt the strong urge to kiss him one last time but told myself it was just nerves. I briefly thought back to my time over at Harbor Lights, the doctors trying to heal me up, I didn't feel that here. Making myself relax I felt the needle poke into my arm before another poked into the back of my neck.

"To numb the area." He said. Obviously he was numbing me up; I could feel it coursing through my veins. I knew the effects of the drug, I'd felt it before so I knew this was a numbing agent. What stunned me though was the fact that I could still hear everything going on around me. _Oh crap he didn't give me enough_.

I heard footsteps move out of the doorway briefly, Alec must have seen something and walked away for a second. However it was all the time the doc needed to make me feel more vulnerable than Deck, Renfro, or even any guy in heat has ever made me feel, "452, did you really think you could get past one of us?"

I wanted to run…get Alec, I was too numb to move _anything_. Problem was, I could still feel _everything_. I resisted the urge to let a tear fall, I wouldn't let this guy see my weakness. He was either one of Manticore's docs or a Familiar…I didn't know which was worse.

I could feel his breath on my neck, I couldn't move to even squeeze my eyes shut, "I'll bring you as much pain as you've brought to us by doing what you've done. Then as a mercy piece, I'll make it quick for you in the end." I wished in vain for Alec to have heard that whisper.

I was alone right now…and no one could hear me. _ALEC!_ My mind shouted. I knew it was a feeble attempt but I needed him so much right now. I was shot up twice with a numbing agent and he knew who and what I was, so I knew it'd be enough to take me out for a while.

_Alec…Please help me…!_

**Alec's POV**

I knew this was a bad idea, I wanted to tell her at face value, but I knew that if we didn't try this, those RED's would never leave her alone. It was our only option, and we all knew it. Having OC, Scetchy and Joshua come along was icing on the cake. Max knew in the end that having the norms with us would be more helpful in the end.

I didn't want her sibs to be there. Don't get me wrong. They're probably great people but I'm not fond of being compared to a dead serial killer. I get his reasons why_…to an extent_. Not having the answers to everything in life when you're so used to making the shit up yourself can't be healthy.

When Max first told me about him, I was relieved to hear about how he was a great kid. But to hear what he turned into had made my blood run cold. Made me think back on my life's work at Manticore_…had I ever thought like him?_ I had tried to do everything I could on the in between to be anything but him.

I felt happy at first when she told me, I had the strangest feeling even 'Wheels' didn't know. Something I took pride in…there were just some things out there that she knew 'Wheels' couldn't handle and would probably reprimand her for as if she were a child that needed a scolding.

Max was anything but a child. She was a fierce, strong woman that literally at different points held the weight of the world on her shoulders. Lucky me I was there to take some of it off and away. Anyways, that night I felt a sense of relief. I got to see her as more than "Bitch Max" or JP messenger.

I got to see her as just vulnerable. For the first time ever, I saw her cry and it broke my heart. I wanted to hold her all night long. At first I resisted but then my body had involuntarily walked forward the foot and hugged her.

Placing a gentle kiss that she wouldn't have noticed…or felt…on the top of her head I internally wept with her. I knew what it was like to lose someone and for it to be your fault. Hell I lost Rachel, and that was a load for me. She was the first girl I ever truly made love to.

She and Max were complete opposites in a lot of ways, but that's one thing I love about Max. She's not a copy of my first love. She's different, spicy, attitude with nice hips and an arsenal of tricks. She's also real and inviting. Not to mention protective of her family, human or not.

But back to the reason why we're here. If this turns out to be a fraud I'm going to give that Dix a run for his money. We went in fine. Everyone split up and went their separate ways as planned. We waited for the doc to return, which was grating on my last nerve. _Who knew ten minutes could seem so long?_

Once he got there I made sure to keep the safety on just in case he tried to be a hero. No way a doc would know that part. Pointing the gun had been a cake walk, and when Max showed him her neck, I thought to myself, 'Maxie, you do know that he'll see your barcode?'. I cursed myself for not having her cover it up with make-up.

As it stood, it was a neon light. But the doc said, "I'll do it." So I was happy as could be about it. He turned around and looked all money-hungry-like at the cash. It always does do a _lot_ of talking in most instances. I felt a little weird, seeing the off look on Max's face, almost as if she didn't trust the man.

Watching her lay face down on the table I watched the injection making sure he didn't give her too much of the wrong numbing agent or too little. I was grateful for my slight med training at Manticore. We had to be able to at least know how to do the basics so all of us were given basic medical training.

Seeing the numbing agent, I was getting more relieved by the second. I was just nervous about this whole thing, that's all. He turned his back to inject her with the agent, then I heard a sound. I followed it to see Joshua coming through the door, "Cece, Scetchy, Original Cindy and Daniel are fighting whack no-pain no-gain guys."

_Shit! How'd they know where we were?_ It didn't make any sense…I motioned to Joshua to help them out. He walked back only to ask really fast, concern for Max in his voice, "Max okay?" I nodded at the big lug. He really saw Max as his little sister and he didn't want anyone to hurt her.

I remembered when she told me how he killed his own brother just to save her…she felt guilty as hell that he had to lose his brother just to save her…well save her and stop his murderous brother. Another thing they had in common now…though if she ever told him I don't know.

As far as she had seen it, that was just more blood on her hands. I for once yelled at her and told her to get that notion out of her head. I had been tempted to act on my impulses and do more than yell, but she would have beaten me to the curb for it. Plus with my unwillingness to actually full force hit her she'd win.

Now…I watch as Joshua goes back out and helps them out. I want to help too but there's too much of a chance with Max in here. If all four of them and Joshua can't handle the Familiars, then I'm Max's last line of defense. And I'll be damned if I let them get to her_…over my dead, genetically-empowered body!_

I love that woman too much to let her go. She brought sunshine, and a wicked glint, with a hint of laughter to the day. She was easy-going once you got to know her, and one of the best friends you could ever ask for. She was also the best thing to ever come into my life…period.

I admit we have enjoyed each other's pleasures more times than I care to count. But even still, I am never able to quench my raging desire for her. Even in the beginning when she was in that 'not-like-that relationship' with Roller boy. Way before we mated, I felt a strong feeling of love towards her.

Granted back then, it was friendship love…something I still hold to this day. But now, I love her more than anything else in my life. More than I thought I could love someone. Onec you've realized that you know the power that person can also hold over you…it only depends on if THEY know it.

I knew I had loved Rachel…she was my first…she taught me how to love…even if I didn't understand it at the time. It was Max, however, that ended up bringing the real 'Alec' out, that had broken out and kept on the outside, not the person I let people see, the real persona that I'd hidden away for my own protection.

She helped me learn and define who I was…I grew up a little bit more with her…matured that is…in the beginning, she tried to see me as only a brother, but I knew the truth. I could see it in the depths of her eyes and in the way OC looked at her in disbelief. I knew it was only a matter of time before she realized this fact too.

She helped shape me into who I am today…not that I'd tell her, cause she'd never let it go. My pride wouldn't allow it, however to know that even OC knew and had been trying to subtly tell max by always calling me her 'boy'_…something I secretly found made my heart jump._

Hell, pride withstanding here, she's my better half. And I know I could do no better. I knew she was my equal…and right now my equal was lying unconscious on a table, trusting an unknown man to cut a piece of metal from her neck, and hoping to hell that he didn't screw up in any way.

It was hell for me to be completely helpless right now. I wanted to do something, but I had to be sure he didn't do anything but work on her. As it was, I watched the procedure and felt something akin to dread seeing Max's neck literally opened up. I felt nauseated and something akin to dread but despite that I couldn't…maybe even refused…to break my gaze away from the painful sight. However the next time I had hoped to see her on a bed like this was when she would give birth.

If and when we ever got pregnant. Yeah I know it's a little off for a guy to want kids but I want that chance with Max. and I know its possible…we deserve this and I just know that despite our up bringing we can be great parents. However first things first …getting her pregnant. Hell its where half the fun was.

Gathering my thoughts back I look more clearly I saw the metal flash and felt hope for the first time since he sliced her skin open. It wasn't getting to it that was the hard part though; it was removing it that was. If he were to touch _anything_ else near it, she was gone. And I didn't want to loose her.

It was like playing a game of Operation when you were a kid. If you played it that is. I remember back at Manticore, they'd had us play with different games like that to help us blend in with other kids our age for missions. Operation had been my specialty. You always had to avoid touching the metal sides or else you failed. Seeing this man's hands, I had to make sure he didn't seem one little bit shaky.

However one thing I did notice that didn't make any sense at the moment was the second needle he injected her with. "What's that?" I asked growing skeptical. He simply replied, "A little something to help ease the pain." _Wait what? She-_ "She should be under how would she be in pain?" I asked, angered slightly.

He looked back to me but before he could retort my cell buzzed at me and to make matters worse, Daniel popped his head in with a Familiar on his ass. However the message from both ends was clear as day, "HE'S A FAMILIAR!" Daniel smashed the other Familiar's head into a shelf before using a head lock and knocking him out.

I was shocked_…how had we not seen this coming?_

"Thanks." I replied, not giving Dix a chance to explain. I didn't care. What I cared about most in that moment was that the woman that I loved more than anybody else in my life, my mate, my reason for fighting and be honest…living for…other than the other people that I'd grown to love as my own…was lying on a medical bed with a Medical Familiar Examiner as her savior.

_How the FUCK does this shit happen? _Only now I was looking at it from a more terrifying angle…he was going to kill her. My rage griped me tighter than anything ever had before…even more so than when that group of RED's had caught Max. When I saw the one RED try to take her on, I literally saw RED as I started to break noses, and produce as much pain as possible.

My only deterrent then had been seeing her freed. I let one get a hit in on me and they rained on me from there. Right now, this was scarier than that. I knew I couldn't do the surgery myself…Max was stone cold out of it. Plus our help was fighting off Familiars in the hall way…I took a look at him now.

This dick was her only source of help as her neck was still sitting there cut wide open. I watched his expression go from strained from getting the metal insect half way out, to straight up out of your worst doctor's fears. He didn't look menacing; rather he looked full of hate.

If he kills Max I'm going to make his death worse than anything he could put anyone through. "Take it out of her without consequence." I demanded raising my gun to him. He seemed to not care, "Or what? You'll shoot the only person who can help her out?" he taunted me.

Clicking the barrel in place I saw a brief flash of fear_…good_. "You're not the only one out there." I aimed, and he seemed to deliberate. It seemed that his entourage weren't fairing as well as he thought, though there was still a very intense fight going on outside the door.

I didn't bother taking my eyes off this man. I walk forward till my gun was three inches from his forehead, "Do what we asked of you or you get to leave here in a body bag. Choice is yours." He was clearly now in a tough spot. He may be a Familiar but even he still values his life. And my guess was, due to his life's profession as a doctor, he didn't focus a hell of a lot on weapons.

Instead he was deliberating_…great…Max's life was hanging in the balance like a klutz on a tight rope 25 feet in the air…_either way unless someone was there to save your ass, you're falling to the ground, and none too gentle either. He looked back and forth between me and her. And for the life of me, he seemed to be seriously contemplating the worth in saving her in favor of saving his own ass.

If he had a half a brain in that doctor's head of his, he'd know that self-preservation can go a long way…unless you're fighting for someone else. Hell, I'd give anything to ensure Max was safe, free and above all else, happy. Whether or not it was with me, I'd want her to be happy regardless.

_Finally the doc spoke his decision…_

**Daniel's POV**

I was stunned that Alec let this happen. I mean seriously! Taking two norms with us on a mission was stupidity at its finest! But, even I had to admit the OC girl knew how to work a man, and even better a woman, over. Once I'd pulled her up to the roof with me, she was ready and rearing to go.

Briefly, I was curious on how she and Max had met. But right now, I was trying my hardest to avoid confrontation with any guards. The whole point of guarding was to avoid anyone knowing there were intruders. If a guard went missing, then it was only a matter of time before someone noticed, or he would wake up, and sound off an alarm.

OC however broke the silence first, "So, how you keeping the truth from that Cece chick?" That question had me confused. "What?" I asked her. "You really think I don't see it? The looks that you send when no one but me is looking…you've got the hots for Max!" I was stunned.

_How did she…?_ Truthfully I always thought Max was hot. There was no question there, but she belonged to Alec, and I wasn't dense enough to go up against him in a mate war over her. And to be honest, heat or not, I don't think she'd choose me. It's why I treat her the way I do.

Don't get me wrong I love Cece more than anything…everything I've told Max is true, she is my mate…the one for me. The only hold Max has is that first scent. I caught a whiff of her heat scent back when she first went into heat here. Had me stirring and I hadn't been able to forget it either.

However once I smelled Cece's scent it over-powered Max's to the extreme. I wanted Cece in every way imaginable. More so than I ever wanted Max…ever. But that didn't mean that I still didn't react around her as any hot-blooded male would. It's why my mouth ran away with me half the time.

For Cindy to see this, I had to ask, "You gonna tell on me?" She shrugged her shoulders, "Just make sure you keep yo third leg in yo pants. Less you want Alec to make you unable to have kids in the future. Plus let's not forget how you feel about Cece." She was right. Alec would rip me to shreds…not to mention Max's reaction.

However compared to the pain that Cece would feel about the news, the ripping part wouldn't compare to the pain I'd feel over losing her. That would be a bond I'd be unable to be fixed thanks to my own stupidity. I loved her too much to lose her to my own selfish 'what if' needs. Yes, Max was hot, but that was it in my eyes.

I saw a possibly good lay with her and some of that was thanks to Alec's bragging about their bedroom activities. If he only knew what some of those things he told me about did to my libido. However Cece I wanted to mate with…share my life with…even maybe wanted to have kids with.

She would…no…she _is_…my everything. And the possibility of kids is more probable thanks to lack of birth control, something that excites me as much as it terrifies me. I just had problems controlling my raging hormones at times with Max. I guess her looks have that effect on people.

So right now Cindy's implications hit too close for me, "Look I'll admit, I think Max is fine, but Cece is the love of my life. I could never do anything to hurt her, mentally or physically. My hormones just tend to run amuck with me at times." It was true…one of the other reasons why I wanted to mate with Cece.

If we had that unbreakable bond, I'd never feel the nerve to want Max again. I could live a happy long life with Cece, and see Max for the Commanding Officer I know she is, and see her as my friend…the one thing that she's still slowly working with many of the X series still.

Once she won over their friendship leading them would become that much easier for her. As for myself…_All I had to do was make my hormones grow up!_

However now I had the problem of Cindy telling Cece, "You won't say anything, will you?" I asked. She looked back at me, "Fool, transgenic or not, I can see that you love Cece more than anything. I'm just warnin' you." I couldn't believe her…I smiled in an effort to remain calm.

However it was when we ran into trouble that things finally came to light about Max's doctor. Cindy was the first to notice something. The man that walked by had caught her eye, "Daniel." She spoke in low worried tones. I didn't recognize him but she did. "What?" I ask.

"That dude over there, he's one of those no-pain, no-gain freaks. He was at the Jam Pony siege." _Shit!_ And if he was here, then it meant he was protecting someone. Telling her to stay at the designated position I followed him…before losing him around a corner. Back tracking, I came back to our position only to see him holding her hostage.

_Max was going to kill me…without a doubt. Cindy was her closest…besides Scetchy…her closest human friend. If one thing was hurt on Cindy Max would make me remember it…for life._ "Let her go." I said, not asked said. He smirked, "What are you filth doing in here?" he asked me.

I took a page from Max's book of sarcasm, "Came to see a doc about a reverberating pain in my ass." I looked directly at him. He smiled, "How many you have with you?" he asked this time, the grip he had was loose, I could tell. He knew she wasn't transgenic, and knew that she couldn't escape the hold he had on her.

"Just your mother." I replied, the anger was there as I replied in a monotonous-edged voice, "You should be careful on referencing previous parents." His statement said it all, if I said another word about their brethren he'd kill Cindy. "How many are with you?" he asked again.

"Your hairdresser." That's when we both heard Cindy say something, "Mofo's…" he loosened the grip for her to speak and that's when she made a move that surprised us both. She slammed her head as hard as she could into his face before grabbing a knife she had on her person and stabbing him in the thigh with it.

He released her more from shock than in actual pain. He looked to her same as I did, "That's right, bitch! Straight out of Compton!" she shouted at him. Over with me now, we both saw that during our little conversation more people…correction, more Familiars had gathered. However, what helped us out was an unexpected surprise.

I saw Scetchy being tossed a bit around the corner before Cece pulled the Familiar off of him. Tossing the Familiar towards us, I heard Scetchy call out, "Thought you could use a hand." I laughed at his attempt at humor, and trying to look like he didn't just get his ass handed to him.

"Can't believe how happy I am to see you both." I remarked. Cece walked forward over the Familiar. She looked beaten down already and said, "The doc Max's here to see is a Familiar, that's why they're here." _Holy shit! _I looked around it made sense. Before I could ask how she knew, we all started to fight again.

**Cece's POV**

I knew Max was desperate to get that bug out of her head, but to know that she was willing to get this surgery...she had more balls than me. Once we got into the place, it was smooth sailing. Though why she had to put the scrawny reporter friend with me was beyond me.

He was nice once you got to know him, but I was tempted to ask on several occasions how he knew all this bizarre crap. Seriously, a tube from a guy's anus to-never mind. It was too gross for me to even think about. Once I got him on the roof, his questions became more serious on the, "What's your life like as a hot female transgenic?'".

At first I assumed he was getting dirt, but that's kind of hard to do without a pen and pad, or a recorder, to which he had none of those. I looked back to him and asked, "What's with the twenty questions?" though now I really believed that he'd gone beyond twenty. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno. I guess I'm a little nervous. Here I am, the big strong guy, and you're the girl, but you can take on four of me in thirty seconds or less." Oh poor guy…it's why I could never comprehend the reason why Max was hooked up with 'Wheels', as Alec had dubbed him. Though I'd never tell Max that I'd dubbed him, "Oculus".

Putting my hand on his shoulder, I remarked, "It's not what's on the outside that counts, it's what's on the inside. I can't handle regular human emotions like most people can, none of us can really. Max and her unit have had practice at gaining that ability. We haven't. In a sense you are better there than I will be for a long time to come."

He accepts it…sorta, before noticing something behind me. "Dude is that…?" I turn my head around and see what he sees. The Familiar from the JP siege. Or one of them at least. _Why are they here?_ I make Scetchy duck into a hallway with me. Feeling him breathing on me, I look over to spot him trying to look down my shirt.

He smiles in apology before remarking, "Sorry I…you're hot." His head ducks down like an about to be scolded puppy. I laugh, "Just don't tell Daniel and we're cool." He perks up. I knew if Daniel found out, Scetchy would be on the other end of the wall. If anything he should consider what he does and says himself before other people.

He really doesn't take that time out, it's like he doesn't have a filter from brain to mouth at all. I love him so much, but even I notice the subtle changes within him. _Like he's hiding something from me. Question is, is it minor or major?_ Fleetingly, I've been seeing looks he sends to Max when she's occupied.

I prefer to ignore it and think of it as a sibling piece that he's unaware of…but deep down I know he has feeling for her. It hurts me a lot but I know that he loves me above all else. Besides, I did at one point know that lustful feeling. Before Daniel even came into my view, I thought Alec was the ultimate male.

My heart hurt a little seeing him so affectionate with Max, even when they weren't together, but when Daniel came in and I saw the alpha…for me. I fell hard and fast. Alec wasn't even a deterrent anymore. When I went into heat, half of me wanted nothing more than to mate till I was exhausted for days on end with him.

But in the end that other part of me, the part that was more logical knew that in the end, it wasn't what I wanted. I loved him, yes…but as a friend then. It was intense and I didn't understand it. Which was why I had Max keep me locked up. She helped me out a great deal, which was why I felt bad for even remotely having feelings for Alec.

When I came out of my heat and my head was cleared up, I knew that despite what affection I'd had for Max's mate, Daniel was my true mate. He was there and he wanted me to be his and his alone. Even now as we sleep together, the sex is incredible. Whenever he takes me, I feel like there's no one else out there.

But I wish he'd mate with me out of heat. He refuses to bite me till then, only ever giving me a few hickies to show I'm taken. Daniel's the one for me and I've been seriously thinking that when we do officially mate_…if my plan with Max works …_that we'll be seeing a little child of our own in the future.

_Of course that's if we don't die today…_seeing the Familiars spot us, they take the initiative and throw the first punch. I dodge it only to see Scetchy barely dodge past it as well. Lucky for him, cause that hit would have knocked him out…or should he have been knocked out? Either way, I needed help.

Taking on three Familiars wasn't easy, and I was mentally berating myself for getting so lost in my thoughts that they got the jump on us. Have to ask Scetchy to plan a cover story for my day dreaming. I'm more grateful than ever that we can blur_…courtesy of Manticore…_and they can't.

I blur in between them all, landing kicks and punches and kept it going. I knew I'd run out of steam but as long as I wounded them enough, Scetchy could even throw a punch or two and surprise them. I didn't expect for him to jump one of them as they were taking a wing at me.

I turned around to see him on the guy's back trying hard to kick at the back of his legs while his arms kept a very decent grip around the guy's neck. I was shocked by it all. To think that Max's shaggy friend that smelled vaguely of rotten fruits was taking on a man that could kill him in one snap.

Obviously, the Familiar was startled that he now had a regular human attacking him. And for once the smaller man was beating on the bigger man. Scetchy's size made it easier to get more hits in since the guy couldn't reach for him easily on his back. _GO SCETCHY!_ I mentally hollered out.

He's a good man…Max has good taste in friends. However the lock I had on my own Familiar was now broken. His face looked exactly like what I put it through…the ringer. I smiled in triumph as he tried to look around. I beat his eyes in so badly, I suspected he could no longer see.

The other Familiar had taken to try and beat at me the whole time...very stupid. It was simple really. Beat head lock Familiar with fists to the face, while I kicked other Familiar guy away with legs long enough to keep him away while I beat head lock Familiar's face in and blind him…temporarily.

Think about a continuous exercise where you're in a repetitive hitting motion. It's a hard thing to accomplish doing while also keeping your balance and preventing the Familiar you're kicking from catching your foot.

I'll have to thank Max for that trick. Using just the right amount of blurring and you can avoid anyone from catching a blurred limb. Releasing the now blind Familiar, I spot Scetchy not getting it. The Familiar had now decided to try and smash Scetchy into the wall as a way of beating him off him.

He then tried to throw him off, but Scetchy held firm. I was in disbelief before Scetchy yelled out, "GO! TELL MAX!" I couldn't believe the reason for the fight had escaped me; these Familiars were here protecting someone. Grabbing the blind Familiar I picked his head up and asked, "Why are you here?"

Seeing a few more come up, I get out quickly, "I'll make it painless for you, not unlike your brethren." I had a feeling the punishment for losing to us like this was torture. This was his easy way out, "The neuro doc." Was all he could get out between his lips. I snapped his neck without a second thought.

Max would be angry, but it was a merciful death compared to torture by his own kind. I wasn't that much of an animal. I looked back to see Scetchy before I started to run towards the office Max and Alec were in. However, one phrase that Max told me was good to have learned from Manticore rang through my head.

'Never abandon your unit'. This was my unit now, and one of them was getting beat in for helping to save my life. I turned back around only to see the kicked Familiar ready to kill me. He went to grab my neck only to widen his eyes at the sight behind me. I looked back to see Joshua throwing the Familiars around like garbage bags.

_Mental note! Never get on Joshua's bad side! …_I looked back to see him deliberating before rushing off. _If three of his kind couldn't handle Joshua, what made him think he could?_ However, he wasn't about to get away that easy. I helped him out by grabbing him and throwing him towards the other Familiar…

_Whose back Scetchy was on._

All three of them crashed onto the floor. _Oops…_we all managed to compose ourselves seeing Daniel and OC talking to a bent Familiar themselves, Scetchy's light-hearted comment made me laugh. Daniel's retort had me laughing as well. However, there was one very big matter of someone warning Alec and Max about the doc.

I turned to Joshua, "Joshua go tell Max and Alec about the d-" I got pulled back by a Familiar, and Joshua jumped in to help. Seeing that Joshua was helping me, I saw Daniel nod with, "You ok?" My head nodded back and looked to Joshua helping us out. I knew it was only a matter of time before all of these Familiars would be down.

I also knew that one of them jumped ship as soon as they saw Daniel leave for the doc's room. _This was going to end even worse that we thought…_

**Max's POV**

I felt like I was on the brink of death. On one hand, while Alec found out the truth, the doc could choose to either kill me or take the scrap piece out and save me. My life laid in this man's hands and I was powerless to stop it. I could only imagine what Alec must be thinking about.

I myself was scared. But then something happened…I felt the metal insect being removed from me. All its little wires that wrapped around it were being picked out carefully one by one. It was taking a bit of time seeing as how there were so many of them. He couldn't take it out as a whole seeing as it would rip the tissue as well.

I could hear the gun being clicked back into safety mode as I felt the stitches coming together behind my neck. I felt some minor amounts of relief now. I felt another needle prick me, only to be woken completely up. I felt dizzy and nauseous. Alec helped me off the bed as he kept his gun on the man.

My neck was starting to feel the full effects of the painful procedure. It was on fire! I gripped Alec, asking without words to let the doc go so we could just leave. He looked torn between wanting to kill the enemy and wanting to keep me safe. In the end his desire to protect me outweighed his need for death….thank God.

We left out the same way we came in…right after Daniel, Cece, OC, Scetchy and mostly Joshua had beaten down all the Familiars in the hallway. We didn't know the doc was a Familiar, nor did we know that he was being protected by a bunch of other ones as well. Our bad luck was written all over us.

The only good thing was everyone got back to TC safety…minus a lot of bruises. Turns out OC and Scetchy both took on a Familiar by themselves and won…the first round…the second was won by Joshua after he smashed the guy into an opposing wall, shouting, "You not hurt Original Cindy or Scetchy!"

The Familiar had been shocked, of course, but regained enough of himself to get one hit in on the big fella before Joshua knocked him out completely. The rest followed in line one by one. They were pretty evenly squared off, but as it turns out, Joshua is a lot stronger than anyone gives him credit for.

_I think he even scares himself sometimes…o_nce we got back to TC, Alec immediately made me go lay down in our bed with plenty of aspirin nearby. I complied only because I had such a killer headache that I couldn't focus on anything at all. Only the pain was there, so the only thing I could do was lay down.

I passed out two hours into it but only after Alec had Sam come in and 'help' me get some sleep. He injected me with some compound that I couldn't understand beyond the pounding in my ears. But within twenty minutes, I was asleep. I woke up two days later with an I.V. attached to my arm.

Confused, I woke up. Sitting up, I found that while my head still hurt it wasn't nearly as intense as it was before. I slowed myself in getting up, not wanting to risk making anything worse or increasing the pain. Looking around for my phone, I saw it sitting on the charger.

I scrolled down to Alec's number and hit it for speed dial only to watch him walk through the bedroom door. Watching his face go from 'Hey!' to 'What the…?' at seeing who the phone call was from. "I wasn't sure how much I'd healed." He knew what I meant. If I moved around too much, I could further irritate the healing process.

He set the food down, "How long have I been asleep? Feels like days." We both chuckled a little…though for different reasons. "It's been two days." My eyes widened in surprise…I had been kidding about the 'slept for days' bit. "It's why we had you hooked up to the I.V. bag." I turned my Head to see one still in the trash can.

"Sam wanted to make sure you were still getting enough fluids in." I looked from the trash can to him. He didn't look too good himself either…stubble on his face which gave him a more rugged look but the beginnings of bags under his eyes…plus that faint scent of worn clothes.

Clearly he hadn't showered in a few days. _Wonder what he was busy doing that was so important he couldn't even take 30 minutes out to freshen up._ "When was the last time you showered?" I asked touching the stubble on his face. I hope I can talk him into letting that stubble grow out eventually and maintain it as it is.

I think its kinda hot…gives a more rough…darker appearance. And he is rough and darkness all rolled together…my dark warrior…not that I'd EVER in my life tell him that cause he'd NEVER shut up. I have a hard enough time getting him to shut it now…unless that is I kiss him.

_Very effective…_

He caressed my hand with his own and shrugged… "A day…or three. Been a bit busy around here. We made some discoveries, thanks to a certain dead doc's I.D. badge and computers." I was confused, "Wait, we left him alive and how did we get his computer information?"

He smirked, "You think Logan's the only computer savy guy out there? Daniel has the words 'computer tech' stamped to his brain. He's nearly as good as Luke." _Well…okay but what about…_ "What about the doc?" _Alec didn't…_ "Someone got to him, cause he was alive when we left the roof that day."

_Probably one of his own…I wonder what they discovered…? Is it beneficial? Is it good, bad, or am I just gonna have to wait?_

**Doctor's POV**

Two days ago…

From the time I walked into my lab, I knew who they were. I recognized her face in a heartbeat. White had her face plastered on different areas of his "highest threats" shit list. Then she confirmed it when she showed me her barcode. _Stupid transgenic filth._ Didn't even try to cover it up.

Of course, I told them I'd help. I made it sound like it was all about the money. But personally, it was about killing _her_. There was a lot of prize money to be made of this, plus higher ranks within the Conclave. To get up there is hard, and with this, I could get a much higher position.

I just had to get past the boyfriend with his gun on me. At first, it was going so well, but then my protectors (I guess you could call them that) made themselves known, and proceeded to get into a huge fight with her people. Once her boyfriend found out, his threat was obvious. He had the attitude of, "You kill her I kill you."

I valued what the Conclave had to offer, but I valued my life a little bit more. I took the metal trinket out of her neck and stitched her back up. When they left, I knew I needed to make a call out to inform the Conclave of what happened. I went to the rooftop to get better signal, and to avoid anyone overhearing me.

But before I could get a signal, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Ames White. I was relieved, his father and I went back a ways and to see him was to see a younger version of his father_…not that I'd tell him that_. He'd take it as an insult, "Fenostol, good to see you." I proclaimed.

He looked around, "What happened here? Our men are lying beaten and bloodied on the floors." I answered him simply, "452 was here along with a few friends. They had me take a metal thing out of her neck. I was about to kill her when her boyfriend prevented that." I wasn't going into full details.

I knew that 'highest threats' were met with death, even at the expense of your own life. Only problem was, when you're at a lower position you value your own life more than theirs, that is unless by saving theirs you save your own. "Did you do it?" he asked, the coldness in his voice did at times scare me.

_This was one of them…_ "Yes, I was held at gun point though. And her death hadn't been guaranteed then." Technically it had been, but only he and she knew how far I was into the surgery at that point. He was holding his gun, something I hadn't noticed before, "You had the chance to kill her and you blew it?"

He was seething now… "You do know that she is a threat to everything we've been working towards right? She could end us-that's why her death is the HIGHEST priority right now." He was furious at me…I vaguely wondered if my life would end tonight either way.

"I know that…" I stated blithely, "Hell I'm the one who helped your father Sandman-" the things we say when were scared out of our minds. Mine was to be my most utterly stupid moment. I told him the truth of what I did…sort of.

Not one member of the Conclave knew I'd help Sandman create her…that I'd helped him find the **exact** gene sequences to input the genetic information. Her blood will help save people, but at the time, I believed Sandman was right, I was wrong. He knew nothing and I believed him.

I helped Sandman, yes, but I realized the error of my ways. I turned him in and got a nice promotion out of it while he ran and hid. I didn't know that he'd managed to create her until after the fact. Everything I did was on paper. So now, White knew that my deception was out there.

Only high members of the council knew of it, and due to me telling them the truth about Sandman_…I never told them of my involvement, it would have been instant death…_I gained a higher rank. _Now I think I just signed my own death certificate._ White lifted me off the ground by my neck before making his will known.

"I will kill her, and for me to now know that not only was she here, but others as well, tells me you aren't worthy of your position in the Conclave." I knew he was physically stronger than me. I was already nearly sixty years old. Even my Familiar strength couldn't compare to his own.

With one twist he snapped my neck like a twig. I felt the life leave me. His parting words as I fell into darkness forever were, "Consider yourself demoted…no…make that fired." It was the last thing I ever heard…

Review!


	23. never doubt hackers & bachelorette party

**Recicup:** Well you'll be seeing more different points of view, granted only 2-3 more times since this 'season's' nearly done. I'll be finishing this one in 2-3 more chapters and be working on the next season, there's still many ideas that I have that I want to put in. I think for the different points of view Daniel's was the hardest one since I had an idea for Cece and Alec and I've been doing Max's for so long it was easy. Daniel since his purpose is not ultimately clear…not yet…his was difficult…plus he's got some control issues which you'll find out soon.

**Daciavu73:** glad you like the add-on's! after the final read I take that last look at it and say 'maybe this could be there to'. Its give's the chapter an added boost…I think…

Season 3 ep. 20

I was in disbelief over what Daniel and Cece had managed to recover from the doc's office. We all were. Turns out he was one of Sandeman's co-workers. Joshua hadn't recognized him, but we knew for a fact who he was now. Plus, the work he did in genetics helped me to understand him better.

And to top it all off, his office had beneficial access to the Familiars' big bad plan. To think we stumbled across this while nearly getting me killed in the process. I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing, or maybe we were just incredibly lucky see it. Either way, I wasn't looking for teeth in this horse.

I was just taking it as we went along.

It took Dix two hours to compile all the intel on the computer. I will never doubt Daniel and Cece's hacking skills again…they're good. Once Dix had his part done, we all went into the meeting room with Alec, Dix, Luke, Mole, Joshua, Daniel, Cece, myself and my two tag-along siblings.

They found out the details about the implant from Joshua when we got back. His words were literally, "Got metal bitch out of Max's neck." Everybody instantly bitched out anybody who was within reach. Asking things like "When did this happen?" "Why did she have it in there?" And most importantly, "Why weren't we informed?"

Alec took them aside before Daniel could yell at them and explained as much as he could from what he knew…which was everything. They were shocked to find out about these RED soldiers, and even more shocked to find out they honed in on me before Alec and the others met me.

I think they were trying to place blame on Alec somehow.

However, it was his, "You weren't informed because we don't know how well you work with others" that started up a heated argument, which resulted in Alec and Krit raising their fists, and only inches away from colliding. The only thing that stopped them was Syl and me both yelling, "Stop!"

Alec was nearly ready to walk it off when he looked back to me and decided instead of focusing on irritating anger, to focus on getting me help. We left the area and headed back to our room after that. Now two days later, we had a LOT of intel we had never had before and hadn't even come close to having…till now.

I had asked an X5 to stake out Logan's place, and at first sight, bring him in. If he had others with him, let him go. Can't have people thinking there's been a transgenic abduction or else all of those will be blamed on us. In the meantime we had a meeting to get to.

We all filed into the big room and sat around a large oval table that had all of Dix's paperwork he'd managed to file together. His was a system that covered a timeline of events that were set to happen on these periodic dates. And those dates were getting tremendously close to the VERY NEAR future.

He pulled out an old chalk board we'd managed to salvage, and drew his little figures. "What we, Luke and I, managed to figure out is that the familiars have this sorted little time line of different events to happen. Several of them have already happened. There was already a meteor shower to encompass their savior coming into this world."

_Great! So they had some divine god coming in to, what…wipe out the world and leave them behind?_ "Skip to the part where we catch them and kill them." Mole's impatience wore thin these days. Luke came to the front, "We anticipate their attack to be on this date here." He pointed out to a month from now.

It fell on a crossing of the moon turning red. _How fitting…_ "Their plan of attack, as Dix outlined, is a neuro-toxin. Not airborne, but rather ingested. The toxin itself acts as a brain deterrent. Like a bio-chemical warfare agent would. It affects the brain first, making it think it's got the common cold."

_This can't lead anywhere good_.

Dix drew areas on the map from where the toxin would be coming from, to where it was going to spread. "Right from here, through here." There was a system of tunnels as far as we could see, but without the proper maps, we couldn't tell what the tunnels or systems were. "What is there?" I asked.

I referenced to the diagram Luke had made and currently sat on the table in front of us with all his little pointers on it. Luke pulled out the current piping system blueprints and placed it on the table with another set that showed what it was in the late 90's. Luke pointed out a large area on the current set of blueprints as he explained.

"This place here is the water plant." We all nodded in agreement as he explained. "It filters all the impurities from the main water system before its flown back through the pipes to apartments, houses that type of thing." _How the hell…_ "How would they even get in this place?" I asked.

Alec answered that one for me, "Well our favorite no-pain, no-gain freak has every badge in his little back pocket. You think he can't sit there and say there is and I quote 'possible terrorist attack' on the water supply and people won't let him in?" _He had a point but…_

"But as soon as people get sick he'll be the first to be suspected." _Right?_ I'm mean think about it, if he's the last person on site then he'd be the first suspect to be questioned, even the sector cops aren't that lazy_…I think._ However it was Daniel's words that answered that question_…sorta._

"Not if every human becomes sick. How long does this crap take to go into effect?" The latter part was directed at Dix. Flipping through his estimation papers, he said, "To be honest the rate for the average adult human…sick within hours. It would take only a week or two before things get too severe to be treated."

_So this neuro-agent acts slow so people won't think anything of it. People will think it's just a common flu bug, what else is new?_ "Unbelievable." I stand up, pacing around the room, angered by this crappy, loony cult and their utter audacity to think they're so above it all, they can do whatever they please and eliminate whomever they please.

"By the time the people of this city get their act together on it all, it's already going to be too late and it'll have compromised their immune systems, making the neuro-agent impossible to be stopped." I slammed my hand into the nearest wall to relieve some of my pent-up anger.

Looking at the dent, I felt a smidge better…but only a smidge.

"Actually Max, that's where we're looking really closely into those tattoos on your body from the pictures Logan and Alec sent us." Dix pulled them out to show me. My eyes rolled upwards, "Yeah I've seen them. Hell! They're on me!" I snapped, very irritated at the moment.

But, seeing him shrink just a little, I sigh in apology as he continued.

"The markings Logan had translated was right on the jist, but not in the way he meant it. 'When the shroud of death covers the face of the earth, the one whose power is hidden will deliver the helpless'. Your 'hidden' ability isn't an actual ability. It's your blood Max!" I did a double-take, my visage showing pure frustration.

_That doesn't tell me anything!_

Alec grabbed me once I was within his reach and sat me down in my seat before my legs gave out on their own. This was quite a bit to take in. "What do you mean it's her blood?" he asked knowing my head was starting to whirl. Just to fathom this all happening, it was becoming surreal.

Dix made eye contact with Alec as he answered, "Remember how even White couldn't figure out why her blood didn't have any junk DNA?" We all nodded_…well all except Krit and Syl…_they had already left off with Deck at the time_…though I hadn't known they left with him…_ "Max doesn't have any of that?" Syl asked.

Dix shook his head no, "Those extra genetic purposes that's hidden away in there is what we believe to be the cure to the neuro-toxin. Sandeman hid the cure within you so no one would suspect a thing. It wasn't a foreign anti-body, so your system wouldn't reject it for any reason." _You've got to be joking._

_Seriously this has got to be one big god damned joke! And someone decided to make me the friggin' punch line!_

"The reason for the tattoos…Logan was mildly correct in the presumption that they were to appear at a specific time frame. But not in the way he thought. They were already in your skin. It just needed a trigger…or two." _Huh? What the hell did he mean? That didn't make any sense._

My eyes narrowed on Dix as I asked bluntly. "Could you be a little bit more specific cause I left my copy of 'pop up tattoos for dummies' in our room?" I remembered when I said something similar to the cult bitch. She was just all smiles_…I betcha she ain't smiling now that were ahead of the game._

"Remember when you got your little burn mark from that snake cult bitch?" _Oh gee, let me think…Yeah!_ I mean how could I forget? I may only have a small skin discoloration, but the memory of that burn on my hand will stay with me forever. That frigging knife burnt the hell outta my hand.

I had refused at the time of my 'capture' to give way to the actual stinging pain it produced since I was in front of my enemy. Afterwards, I had OC help me treat it right so there wouldn't be a scar on it.

However, there was still to this day a slight skin discoloration that you could only really see if you knew my body as well as I did…which also meant the only other person was Alec. Only he would know…but that's one thing he was never truly fully focused on when we were 'busy' with each other.

"Yeah I remember." Dix nodded and continued on with his next piece, "When the snake's venom hit you, it brought the ink within your skin up to the surface as a trigger." _What the…?..This cannot be possible…_He tried to clarify, "When the snake's venom was introduced to your system, it came in through the burn." I nodded my head in understanding.

"Direct contact with the venom through your blood system would have shown up sooner. But, since it was burned into your skin, it took a while for it to filter through your bloodstream. Transgenic or not your body does have a process to follow." _You've got to be freaking kidding me_…

"Once it hit the different parts of your body where your 'no junk DNA' parts were…" The rest was left unsaid. Quite frankly I was in disbelief_….none of this should be possible and here it was right in front of me. Were these little shit stains going to last forever?_ I couldn't help but look at one on my wrist.

I'd have to remember to ask that later when we didn't have more pressing things to talk about.

"Care to finish it? We're not all trained in bio-chemistry." Mole snapped. Grabbing his papers, Dix replied, "Basically when it hit the areas inside her body where the 'no-junk DNA parts' were, it shoved the 'runes' to the surface. It had to go through your tissue and about three layers of skin but it finally surfaced."

He was smiling. I was not. That stupid snake worshipping psychopath ended up bringing about destruction to herself as well as the rest of her type. Had they not been bent on world destruction, then I wouldn't have cared about them being out there. I bet she has no idea that it was her attack with that venom that brought the runes on.

But back to the issue at hand here, "How is it even possible for snake venom to do something like that?" I sat back in my seat waiting for him to talk, "We ran a few tests on different types of snakes with that body size and color we got research from online that would indicate that the type of snake." Dix's remarked.

Un-freaking believable…"In that type of snake, there are anti-body properties that ended up reacting with the pieces of coded information in your blood stream. Those chemicals, reacted with the snake venom that had filtered through your body." _You've got to be joking? _White's words of 'coded information' rang in my head.

He said the places were I should have junk DNA were filled with coded information that even he didn't know what was for_…I guess he wish he did now…_

"Is this with just any snake?" I ask him, he shakes his head no, "It has to be the snake they used. It's the only one that has the exact anti-body venom in it to attach itself to the 'ink' in your blood flow. Essentially you've had these 'runes' in your system the whole time." _Unbelievable._

"All this time I never knew…so…" I couldn't formulate words. It's not every day you hear…well, any of this. "This is truly whack, man…" Alec's voice breached the room again. "So Max was Sandeman's prized transgenic for a reason. She was his messenger to us all on what's going down."

It was more of a statement than a question.

Everyone was silent for a second….reeling with that information. "Well, if it makes you feel any better…" Mole's words brought me out of my daze, "It makes us a hell of a lot closer in stopping them and in helping out those norms you like so much if it's needed." For once his words helped…mostly.

This is a lot to take in…a part of me wanted to look at a rune, though it wouldn't be probable from this position. Alec's hand on mine brought comfort to me. "We've got a lot of new intel that's usable, so with that standing, and the possibility that this can cure-" _Wait! Hold the phone! _It finally clicked within my mind.

"Wait, so the cure is also within me?" I asked. Dix nodded his head yes…I resisted the urge to let my head fall into my now crossed arms. _This is a lot of information to take in in under five minutes…_ "What's the time frame on the neuron-toxin? How much time would we have till it's too late? Do I have to wait till it's at a certain stage?"

To many 'if's' here… "If we get there too late…"

_God, this sounds ridiculous no matter how you put it!_

"Well we have to figure out how to make your blood into the cure first off." Dix replied quietly as his head dipped down. "Got med bay docs on that now. They're using some of our mathematics and their own to figure it out. In the meantime we have the location of where the plant is."

That struck me_…why didn't we think to just hit that first?_ "Where is it? We can stop them tomorrow!" I stood up fast and once again, Alec grabbed my hand and pulled me back down to my seat. "What?" I snapped_…Why was I feeling so irritable at him? Oh yeah he kept pulling me down!_

"Would you listen!" Alec exclaimed. It was not a question, but a command. I fumed as Alec explained, "They won't be there till the exact night in question when it all goes down. I can guarantee you at least three dozen Familiars to surround the place."

_Shit! We'll have to have at least four to five dozen X5's, X6's and transhumans out there that night_. "That's not including the extra back-up they might send in case they notice Daniel and Cece tampered with the doc's computer." We knew that to be true…hoped not, but we knew it.  
"We can't take the chance that if we bust them early on, they'll find another point to do this from. There are other water plants in Seattle." I knew it was true…Alec's words hung heavy for me and I accepted them. I just wanted this occult crap gone and over with, I'd almost prefer the Manticore bullshit again…ALMOST!

"We could always have the day before and the day of and have two X5's watch the plant on each side. Even just two of them can't watch all four sides from a distance." Alec nodded his head in agreement at my suggestion. Making his own he replied, "I'll send a few X5's out the day before."

I agreed, "Daniel, you and Cece from this point on need to do extra combat training with at least four dozen X5's, X6's and the transhumans with the essentials we'll need." Alec ordered them.

They agreed before they both excused themselves. Mole decided to go with them after asking Alec to join in. He was the best weapons expert we had. Alec and I, however, didn't make it as far as the door before I got a call. Picking it up without thought, I heard Kendra on the other line, "Max!"

Her loud voice burst through the phone, causing me to pull the phone away from my ear for a second. I quickly turned down the volume on my phone then answered, "Hey Kendra, what's up?" She seemed giddy, like she was hiding something. "I've got this great idea for the bachelorette party!" O_h shit!_

In all this time, I forgot about Kendra's wedding_…and apparently this 'bachelorette party'. What the hell do people do at these things?_

"Right…oh what is it?" I asked trying not to sound like I totally spaced out. Not like it was on my high list of priorities right now. "It's a stripper! The party is tonight and as my maid of honor you have to come!" _Double shit! How do I get out of this? I have too much to do here!_

Having heard the commotion, I guess, (damn transgenic hearing!), Alec walks up and takes the phone from me, "She'll be there in an hour. Sound good Kendra?" I could hear her squeal in excitement before hanging up. I glared at Alec, "What are you thinking? I have too much on my plate to be doing that?"

He put the phone back in its place in my front pocket. He let his hand linger there for a second before removing it.

"Exactly, you need to find some time on the in-between to unwind and do something norms consider normal. Go to the party…relax. Shoot, I mean don't you need to take a break from certain problems so you can find a solution to them later on?" An outsider would think he was grasping at straws, but I knew better.

Whether I liked it or not, he was right…taking a break would be a logical move. Not that I'd admit to his being right…not completely that is. But to come back with a fresh mind and renewed energy to tackle these issues...would give more to it than griping about it now, and not getting closer to a solution for several hours.

I might as well get some time with my friends. Oh, sorry, my 'norm' friends, out of those hours. Besides, if all I do is center myself and my head space around it, I won't be able to come up with anything new. If I leave it for a few hours, then maybe something will pop up and I can make further progress.

I agree reluctantly before giving him a light kiss and enjoy the feel of being enveloped in the warmth of his arms. It really felt good to let it all go even for a moment. Releasing me, I felt the warmth leave and resisted the urge to grasp back on. There were still people mulling about in the hallways.

We may have been more open about our affection for each other, but some people weren't open to excessive PDA…and for some that even included 'intense hugging', which I personally found stupid, but hey to each his own. Once he let me go, I left for our apartment to shower myself.

Luckily, we had just gotten in some shampoo and conditioner on a run recently…we were starting to run out.

I change my clothes and put something nice on. Which basically entails a nice dark sweater that goes slightly off my shoulders. Plus a decent pair of jeans without any tears or holes, which leaves me with only two pairs. It's hard to keep nice jeans in this world. Especially with what we do.

It was a similar outfit that I had worn when I had the twelve hour cure for that night with Logan. Not that it did much though. I avoided admitting it then…but it was what truly told me that we weren't meant to be. I mean how many things had to come in-between us for me to get the picture?

Plus, I avoided sex with him that night with the excuse of 'don't want to blow it on a quickie'. If we were really meant to be, then I wouldn't have been so bent on not being intimate with him. Cause, seriously! Me? Slow dancing? I was desperate back then for an emotional attachment.

He knew about my past, I knew about his…sorta…as Eyes Only…and he didn't look at me like a freak after finding out about me…except that one time Phil came around, just after I had to…after Ben asked me to kill him. He looked at me differently then but it only lasted shortly so I didn't think much on it.

I had just wanted someone to connect with, that knew about me…OC came around and so did Scetchy, Kendra and Herbal but at the time…he was there and it made me feel needed, better…I guess. I was still trying to find myself and I figured he could help out, well he did, just not in the way that was intended.

But back onto the subject at hand here…I left our place looking decently nice, hair down and chap stick in place with a thin layer of very light pink lip gloss on top. It looked more clear, but in the right light, had a pinkish hue. So it worked out. I grabbed my bike and used the large sewer systems to get to my old place.

I was grateful Seattle had large sewer systems cause it made it easy for us to use them to go all over the city and avoid sector cops and check points. The only time it sucked was when it either stunk or we had a massive rain fall. It prevented us from using it for a few days on end till the rain water dissipated.

Rising out of the sewers I was grateful I hadn't been in there for very long. The smell didn't have time to ferment on my clothes. I used a back entrance to the building before I used my old key to get into my old apartment. Seeing Cindy getting a beer, I also spotted the bride-to-be with a tiara on her head that had a veil attached to it.

She herself had a long glass filled with an amber liquid. Seeing me, she was clearly getting snookered by the amount of alcohol she'd consumed already. "Maax!" she slurred a little bit. I accepted her hug and tried to prevent her drink from spilling on me. "Hey, I had to come." I smiled casually.

However I wasn't the only person to be coming in. A knock sounded at the door, I opened it to see a sector cop. I blanched at seeing who this guy actually was. _Eric…_it had been nearly a year and 10 months but I still remembered him. The one night I was more grateful than ever to have a guy pass out before completing anything.

He was decked out in a sector cop's uniform. Then I remembered his uncle worked with the sector cops…in 'waste management'. Being a janitor, he probably had access to different pieces like this. _Question is…_ "What are-" Kendra physically shoved me aside to let the officer inside.

"Come in officer. What can we do for you?" She purred. I was hoping to all hell that he'd forgotten about what happened, but that wasn't very likely. On the one day he was my 'self-declared boyfriend' as I was told he deemed himself as, I had a near run-in with Deck as he was trying to capture me and kill Hannah.

Eric had pretty much said goodbye before anything technically started. Not that anything would have. I just didn't need his pathetic ass around, nor did I want him to get hurt because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He may be a horny idiot, but he's an innocent horny idiot.

But more to the point here…I was startled by Kendra's actions._ What the hell was going on?_ Anybody who knows me knows the only cops I can stand are Sung, Otto, Clemente and now Walter_…sorta…who the fu-_ "Are you Miss Kendra Maibaum?" He asked in a badly done voice.

She nodded her head over-enthusiastically. She must not remember him in her inebriated state. After all, even OC described him as 'Gilligan'. Then again she only saw him those two times, once at Crash for all of 30 seconds and once in our apartment when he was using one of our towels.

I could tell OC was trying to mentally place him but couldn't. _Good!_ If they couldn't then hopefully he wouldn't be able to either. _But again here…what the-wait didn't she mention at one point a stripper? Was he it?_

Kendra acted like she was being arrested while he led her further in…by a penis gun of all things. I was stunned_…you've got to be joking? It was a gun in the shape of a penis!_ I shut the door before watching him do his act. Kendra was slapping his ass and acting a fool while OC and I shared mutual expressions of disgust.

"Please tell me that his gun ain't shaped like yo man's jewels." _Funny OC…_I shot her a look that shifted, "Actually…" I remarked, "His…is bigger." True to my word, Alec was actually thicker than the fake penis gun in Eric's hand. OC smiled, "If I actually went that way, I'd say I was impressed."

I smiled and gave her a wink. "Best part is…he knows how to use it too." OC nodded her head, "As long as you happy boo, that's all that matters. As for Alec, he's been the only male ever to make me even 'consider' switching teams…**consider** only, mind you..." She remarked sternly, I laughed at the actions being done in front of me.

I tried to picture Alec doing the same thing to me and I started to seriously laugh out loud. The image was too much for me to contain. However, the noise from my laugher brought Eric's attention to me. I nearly gulped in agony at this stripper coming towards me. Eric was in no way a turn-on for me.

I had a much better male specimen waiting for me at home.

Mind you back then, when ever I was in heat, nearly every male out there looked good to me. It's kind of like a regular woman getting completely drunk. Nearly every cute guy that walks by me becomes hot shit. And the moment I wake up in the morning…or even during the night, I'm regretting the deed, cause the dude doesn't look like he did last night in my heat-induced haze.

He looks more like the type you'd give a fake number to, as I have seen Kendra do in the past. So in my case, when heat comes, my line of sight blurs a bit and more males than normal become attractive. After all, no offense, but I wouldn't normally get hooked up with a guy like Eric.

He reminds me so much of Scetchy it would be weird…if anything, he is like another Scetchy…sorta. Even though Scetchy is improving since he's been doing that reporter column. He's pretty good at it too. Although, it has been a while since we gave him a good story to work on.

But my point here is that you compare Alec to _anyone_ and no one's a turn-on but him. At least in my book. Just about anyone can be good looking but a turn-on…you need skills for that. And no one's been able to turn me on like Alec can. He can make my body feel things I've NEVER felt before.

Remembering where I am, I lift my hands up and have a defensive posture lined up before he can get too close, "No way bud! She's the bride-to-be, not me." I point to the now super-smashed Kendra. He looks back and shrugs his shoulders before stripping more and giving her a lap dance.

Having that junk in her face was making her laugh. And when she laughed, he would punish her more by gyrating faster. I had to admit for a stripper, he was able to move his hips in a steady motion for some time. I walked over to the counter and jumped up enough to sit on it.

OC walked over to me, "Turns out the other guests tonight couldn't make it. Once they found out she was marrying a sector cop, they either thought she would help get them out of trouble, or start to turn them in. So the people that cared the most, female-wise, came over." Shocked, I looked to OC, then back to Kendra.

_She ended up giving up friends? But then again, if your friends bail out on you for whom you marry, then they weren't really your friends._ Plus she does teach for a living, other than side-temp jobs. This pisses me off! "What a BS thing to do!" I remark heatedly to OC. She agrees and gives me a beer.

Getting a call on my cell, I see on the display that it's Luke. I jumped off the counter and passed my beer back to OC as I explained apologetically, "Got to get this, hang on." I walk outside and shut the door nearly all the way so I can talk about TC matters without Eric in the room.

"Talk." I state. "Hey Max! Have you seen Alec yet? He said he'd gotten invited to this bachelorette party at the last minute and left Daniel and Cece in charge. But they're holed up in their room." _Wait… what?_ "What are you talking about Luke? Bachelorette parties are for girls. It's bachelor parties that are for guys…"

_Walter's bachelor party…_

"Whatever on the party thing Max. The point is, we had a problem with a piece of hardware and no one's responding." I huff out an expletive.

"Tell Daniel if he doesn't come and help you out in the next fifteen minutes, I'll be back with my boot up his ass. See if that doesn't get him to move." He agreed before hanging up. I think Daniel's still got some of the leather of my last boot still in there from when he last messed up.

I walked back in as I saw a very drunk Kendra dry-humping Eric. He didn't seem to care though. In fact, the look in his eyes was completely apathetic…

I smiled_…Eric is totally not into this. _He's totally winging this whole stripper thing. Seeing OC's expression, she's spotted it too. Smiling, I close the door only to have Kendra rise up from her seat. "This party has been great!" Her voice was slightly loud, but that was expected with the amount of alcohol she consumed.

"Max, while you're here, I wanted you to have this." She handed me a wedding invitation and a map of some place in sector eight. "It's for the planning part. I need you there as my maid of honor. It's in a week so be prepared and don't forget to tell Alec since he's the best man." She stumbled then to the couch.

Eric sat up, got dressed quickly and announced to anyone that would listen, "Well I think my job here is done." Seeing Kendra knocked out, I looked to OC for the cash and saw her take out three bills.

Eric snatched the money from OC's hand and nodded to us, "Ladies it's been a pleasure." He was almost at the door before he paused, recognition dawning and he asked, "Max…right?" _Oh crap! _S_hould I…?_ Before I can mentally answer that question, he murmured flirtatiously, "Maybe next time, I can give **you** a strip tease."

_Please no! Ugh! That thought was straight out of my nightmares…of course these days so was Logan giving me a strip tease…_I shuddered at the mental imagery. It reminded me of Cece's closet comment referring to Logan. Now I was asking that my self. "Maybe some other time." OC replied for me.

He luckily got the hint this time. "It was good to see you Max. Give me a call, I'll guarantee another incredible night." He walks out and leaves and I shudder in literal revulsion. "Finally!" OC exclaims. This kind of party can't exactly be her cup of tea to see a man stripping in front of her.

I smile, "You know what?" She turns to me in curiosity as I make a bold suggestion, "Alec is at Walter's bachelor party." The question settled there. _Basically 'did you want to peek in?'_ "I'm sure there's gonna be a girl strip-" OC stopped me, raising a hand, "Girl I'm there!" We both look to Kendra as she wakes up for a moment.

"I wanna go too." Kendra stated as she struggled to a sitting position on the couch. I smiled again_…I seem to be doing that a lot tonight…I guess Alec really had a point._ "It wouldn't be a good night without you." She stood up…with OC's help…and we left the apartment. I asked her, "You know where his party is supposed to be at?" She looked plastered.

"At our place." Then she passes out. _So we've got to find her cop-fiancés love nest. Great! _ I vaguely remembered a while back when he was still stiffing us for money, Logan managed to locate Walter's crib to do a cable hack especially for him. Luckily, I happened to remember that location.

Using the sewers to get there since it was one sector over, we came up just around the block. Hauling Kendra up was not so bad. Compared to hauling Brain on my back for a long ride through the police station, this was a piece of cake. Hauling her over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes, OC acted as a look-out for the different houses.

His place was a small apartment located at the end of the block, where the apartments started. When we got there, we found his place was on the second floor. The mailbox with his name on it clued us in. Luckily we found a fire escape, and with my ability to jump fifteen feet helped us…but not before scanning the area just to be safe…I jumped and grabbed the end of the ladder.

You could tell instantly where the party was. The music was blaring and something akin to 'it ain't all good' as some of the lyrics. I remembered the first time I heard that song. I was watching over Bruno when the dirt bag ordered in two strippers…though how he did that without a phone I'm still curious on…and that song was playing.

Well it wasn't all good. And if I saw my man getting anything other than a crappy lap dance, or him touching what he wasn't suppose to, his ass was toast and the girls…I shake my head of the thought. He wasn't the type to be touching all over another girl, but girls were prone to throwing themselves at him.

When all three of us were safely on the platform for the second floor, we had a limited few inches to see inside the living room. The bedroom, however, those curtains…which is something I think Kendra put in…were open. Watching the action from the living room, I saw that there were three girls and at least a dozen sector cops there.

Hate them or not, the cops did enjoy a practically free show. The girls were grabbing all the ones they could, but it was the guys with the fives and tens that got the most attention, which was reasonable. One guy with a stripper practically sitting in his lap almost seemed uncomfortable.

That guy was Alec. However, I couldn't tell if he was uncomfortable because the stripper on top was not his type, or because he had a hard-on…it better have been the former. He stood up carefully placing the girl on the chair and made an excuse to go lay down. I knew he had been up for days, what with my neck surgery and taking care of me as well as taking over my duties at TC.

I watched him go in, but two seconds later, I also saw the leggy blonde follow him in. This should be interesting. I carefully moved so I had a view of the corner of the room. I could hear the commotion from the inside, "Hey sweetheart. I know how to make you really comfortable." She said in a sweet voice.

He smiled his charming smile before telling her up front, "Look, you seem nice, but I haven't slept in nearly three days. My mat-girlfriend had surgery on her neck, and I was up a lot taking care of a few things." _Sometimes the truth can work in your favor…_for some reason I felt a shudder go through me at that thought.

She seemed a little taken aback by that before she practically cooed, "Oh that's so sweet of you. Taking care of your girlfriend." If she was trying to be smooth, she wasn't. Her hands were all over his chest and she was rubbing downwards…my eyes widened as her destination was obvious.

But he noticed that too. Snatching her hand away, I sighed in relief as Alec replied in a tired voice. "Seriously I have a girlfriend. Here…" He reached for his wallet and pulled out a twenty, slapping it into her hand. "Take it and go." He turned away from her, effectively dismissing her. It was like a kind slap to the face…sorta. She was surprised at first. She pocketed the bill before attempting to crawl over him.

He stopped her half way. Hands like steel bands, she was shocked as he uttered the words in a more aggravated tone, "Lady I'm not interested. Go out there and do whatever." He gently shoved her away. But she wasn't easily deterred. This time his eyes closed up probably hoping that seeing him asleep would kill her plans.

However it didn't work, she took advantage of the moment and muttered something only a transgenic would be able to hear, "No guy resists me...not even the gay ones do." _If a guy states that he's gay but sleeps with you then he's not really gay, he's using it as a ploy_...even I know that.

Who knows how many times she's been duped in the past by men pretending to be gay just to get a ride out of her. She was decent looking but she wasn't 'turn a man straight' good looking.

She crawled up his body, totally nude now. I fought to suppress the urge to break in and throw her against the wall for such an act on my mate. Luckily, OC came up next to me and so did Kendra…Seems she sobered up just a little. "Why is Alec just laying there?" Kendra asked.

"He didn't get much time to sleep at all the last three days…ish." Poor guy, and now he has a woman he's totally not interested in trying to have sex with him. Before I made a move, OC stopped me, "Boy won't let the bitch do anything to him. Trust him." I nodded and watched on.

She crawled over only to find his hands gripping her waist and throwing her off to the side of the bed. He jumped out of bed and hissed at her, "Damn it! I just wanted some freaking sleep!" He left the bedroom, looking incredibly irritated. She, on the other hand, looked incredibly pissed off.

She stormed out after him while grabbing the sheet from the bed. _Ha! A stripper with modesty! That's a laugh! …_I carefully maneuvered us all back to the living rooms window to watch what would happen next. The few inches provided by the curtains were all we needed. "Hey dick-weed!" she screamed out. Alec's shoulders stiffened at the sound of her now screechy voice.

He turned to face her, irritation and mild shock set on his features.

"No one walks away from me like that." She shouted. The party's focus was on them now. Poor Walter…Alec's eyes narrowed as he very calmly stated, "I have a girlfriend, I'm not interested." He motioned at the other guys in the room as he gave her the final cut-down, "Go ride one of them."

He walked out before she could utter a reply.

I smiled, feeling better. I came here on a chance of seeing what he would be like with a stripper…turns out he wasn't feeling it. Then again…getting an idea in mind, I shuffled the girls back to OC's place using the sewer systems as we tried to keep Kendra conscious yet again.

She was just pleased as punch that Walter didn't touch the girls. Looked, yes, but he didn't touch. That had been their deal with regards to the stripper idea. Neither would touch the strippers and truly she didn't touch…her dry humping wasn't skin on skin contact and that had been the main source of the deal. No skin to skin contact. So when Eric was there he had on his bottoms and so did she.

She just was touched…no skin on skin so she was in the clear. Knowing that there was a shop on the corner of Belmont and Cicero, I went there after making sure Kendra was asleep and OC was fast falling asleep herself.

Getting to the store I paid the money for the outfit I had in store before hiding it and riding home. Getting in unseen in TC is kinda hard. Bypassing wasn't easy and I had to shave a few corners to avoid a few X5's. Getting in, I see that Alec hadn't made it back yet which was strange.

Then again he may have gotten something along the way. Judging by the food places surrounding TC I'd have to guess the Chinese restaurant in China town. They had some good rice and chicken. It would explain why it would take him so long since he should have technically gotten home before me.

He probably just grabbed a bite to eat…probably needed a little something to go with all the booze he drank...if he drank any. Getting redressed, I checked myself out before hiding in our bedroom. Alec walked in, threw off his jacket from the sounds that I could hear, and huffed to bed.

As he walked in, I asked, "How 'bout a ride, stranger?" He turned around, fully prepared to say something related to 'not tonight', but his eyes widened in interest when he saw my outfit.

Fishnet stockings adorned my legs, while five inch heels accompanied my feet. Looking further up, he saw the black leather mini-skirt I wore with a very low cut black fishnet top with only my black bra on underneath. His eyes woke the hell up and his arousal became prominent as I saw it press against his jeans.

"I see that my outfit has quite an effect on you." I smile and grab his shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. He cups my face and steals my breath away. Breaking off a second later, he asks, "What brought the outfit on?" I replied smoothly, "Well I figured bachelorette parties have male strippers, how would you react to a female stripper?"

I show off the outfit in a 'here I am' gesture. He smiles before kissing my lips again. As he leaves a string of kisses down my throat he asks, "Did Luke call you and tell you?" I reply a throaty, "Yes." to his question. He laughs before picking me up and throwing me on the bed.

To be continued…


	24. old heat flame & bachelor party

**Recicup:** you might think the end of this chapter is mean to but there are still going to be two more chapters after that so…enjoy. And thank you so much for your reviews!

I'm surprised nearly the end of this season and the 3rd to last chapter got only 1 review?

Oh BIG shout out to my beta readers mostly 'Daciavu73' for this one she helped me on the Alec & Eric confrontation! No matter how I wrote it, it wasn't what I envisioned. She also is good for beta reading so spread the word she's good and she's available. And like always my 'devoted fan' from my former video's is my other beta reader and I have many thanks in the past to give to her for help as well. Thank you both Daciavu73 and Firewolfsas!

Season 3 ep. 21

**Alec's POV**

After convincing Max to attend Kendra's party and sending her off, an unknown number called my cell. Not thinking anything of it I picked it up. "Yeah?" I answered. The voice was older , cheerful, and seemed to be a bit embarrassed, "Alec it's Walter, Kendra's fiancé." _Oh right…I am his best man…the wedding!_

Almost acting on the urge to slap my hand to my head, I instead bring my hand up to barely bite my knuckles. With everything we've been doing in the past few weeks, I completely forgot about the wedding. Plus, I've had so little sleep watching over Max and taking care of some of her paperwork.

Manticore neglected to add the shark DNA Max has, into my cocktail, and the fatigue was starting to catch up with me. I had more jungle cat in me than alley cat. Max obviously had alley cat and shark DNA. But every now and then I'd swear she had the jungle version in her too.

I had to give Max her due when I saw her stack of papers she had been working on. Once I worked on part of the pile in our room, I put the rest back in her office before cleaning the apartment. No need to finish her work for her. After all, what would she have to do when she got back on her feet?

I had to smile at that one, we both knew I could have finished it ALL off but decided not to so she could have something to do. The only thing she hated more than the familiars, corrupt cops or the military anything was sheer boredom. So I ended up scrubbing out the tub we had in our place.

Turns out the color of the tub wasn't actually ivory…it was a bright white. That was a shock for me. I knew once Max saw it, she'd ask if I bought a new one. I would have to reassure her, since I didn't want her to get angry over a supposed big purchase for just the two of us. Buying a new tub wasn't exactly on our high list of priorities.

Our money went to more necessary causes for the people of Terminal City. Like more food and supplies for everyone. I almost laughed at the tub thought, but my need to laugh reminded me that I still had Walter on the other end of the line inquiring about the wedding…that was one thing I was grateful for when it came to mating.

We mate and we're together forever. Granted, I knew if Max ever wanted to have a wedding, or a ceremony, I'd do it in a heartbeat for her. I vaguely wondered if I'd jump off a bridge for her_…probably…_but hell! The only thing I knew about weddings was that it was a ridiculously pricey way of telling everyone 'we love each other'.

"Yeah Walter, how are you buddy?" I replied with ease. I respond with a slight laugh. I really have no idea what I'm doing here, this 'bachelor party' stuff is new to me. "Well as my best man you have to pick up the alcohol for my bachelor party tonight." Somehow, I seriously doubted that.

And my face was obvious in the knowledge…not that Walter could see me but it was there regardless. Luke walked by and saw the look on my face. He quirked an eyebrow, obviously curious, and I waved him away. Luke shrugged and went back to his desk.

Um, what was I saying?

Oh yeah! This was Walter's wedding. So I figured this one time, I could let this slide…one time. I'm not a gravy train. This is just an exception.

"Okay, what types do you need me to pick up?" Mentally memorizing the list, I hang up and walk over to HQ, telling Dix and Luke of what's going down. They say "Okay" before I leave to go knock on Daniel's door. Getting a grunt of agreement after I ask him to hold down the fort for me while Max and I are gone, I leave.

Leaving! I hope Max understands why I'm leaving out. Sides, it's not like I'm leaving the city. And it wouldn't do too good for myself or anyone else if I missed the bachelor party of one of the few sector cops in our pocket. Mounting my Duke, I speed off to the nearest liquor store.

Getting there, I walk in and head straight to the aisle full of Jack Daniels. Figuring the bigger bottle would get me more for my money's worth out of it, I get the thirty-eight dollar bottles. I grab ten of them before loading them into a case nearby. I look around to make sure nothing I'm doing seems too unusual.

Don't get me wrong. I can hold my liquor in every sense of the word. Literally and figuratively. But easily toting ten bottles of liquor would be like me holding up a sign that's saying, "I'm a transgenic!" Not to mention how I'd drive over to Walter's place with all the liquor.

I was lucky to have access to Max's address book. In it, she'd have Walter's address in I suspected she even forgot she had it. She was probably relying on memory for all of her numbers and addresses. Walking further down the aisle, I spot the cola. I grabbed a case and headed to the counter.

As the sales lady rang me up, she took note of quantity in liquor. "Headed to a bachelor party tonight. I got the job of getting the liquor as you can see." I indicate the liquor. She smiles…I smile my usual grin before waiting for her to ring everything for me up. Her smile shifts to that of a predator.

_Sometimes, I hate the good looks we're made with. I really do._

"So, whose wedding?" she asks. I assume she's just making small talk, but deep down I know she's trying to find out if I'm taken. I guess regardless of intent, I'm a neon sign for "good looking dude walking". But maybe she'll get the hint that this particular one is not available. "The groom's." I answer. She tenses slightly at the answer but keeps on pushing _…probably hoping I'm not taken_.

"And what's your role?" she asks, I resist the urge to roll my eyes, "I'm the best man.", I answer politely. She smiles again. _Oh god, please don't let this be a long night…_ "Really? …So you must be trying to find a date to the wedding?" _Nice try miss…I'm sorry to disappoint.  
Then again…no I'm not. Time to let her in on my none availability status. _"Nope, got one. My girlfriend." Her smile disappears.

"That'll be four hundred and twenty dollars." _Damn! Jack Daniels was expensive! Now I knew why Walter had me buy this shit…_I pulled out the bills I had. He was so incredibly lucky that I managed to score some cash on a delivery. During Max's first day of recuperating, I had to arrange for a delivery of medical supplies.

Not too hard, but when we realized the over-the-counter pain killers we had were over-stocked…and knowing it was just going to sit and collect dust, we sold it. This was some of the leftover funds. And now all I had on me was forty bucks. I gave her the cash and she bagged the merchandise. Thankfully without another word or come-on.

As I walked out of the liquor store, bounty in my arms, my cell phone rang. Cursing under my breath, I was grateful that I had rigged my cell to ring at least four times so I had time to pick it up. Barely stowing half of the bottles into the half ass saddle bag I kept on the back of my Duke and the extra in my backpack I fished for my cell phone in my jacket pocket.

Transgenic or not, it was a lot of expensive liquor to avoid letting fall while answering in a limited amount of time. Finally finding the source of the nagging ringing_…I should just take a page from Max's book and place the phone on vibrate._ I vaguely remember when she grumbled something about it when Joshua was in the sewers. Looking at the caller I.D. I see it's Luke.

_Damn it! Can't anyone do ANYTHING without me or Max looking over their shoulders?_ "What?" I grouse into my phone, annoyance extremely evident in my voice. _It better be global for me to have been juggling all that liquor while talking on the phone._ "Geez Alec! What did I ever do to you?" Luke was trying to be funny and smart.

I wasn't, "Let me ask you something Luke. Is someone bleeding or dying right now?" Sounding unsure at the moment, he responded, "Um…No." I nearly slapped my hand to my face in sheer annoyance, but that would have made me loose the grip on my back pack. I then asked, "Is there a raid of Familiars storming Terminal City?" There was a pause for a moment before Luke responded, "No, but..."

"Then let Daniel handle it!" I nearly barked out. I normally didn't like to lose my cool with Luke or Dix, but I had Walter's party to get to, and I had a shit load of cash spent on the liquor in front of me. "But Alec, I..." he tried, I pinched the bridge of my nose and interrupted him before he could say anything further.

It was very evident that I was at the end of my patience. "No! Listen to me Luke. We set up a hierarchy for a reason. When Max and I are not there, who is next in line?"

He sighed, "Daniel." _Exactly!_ "And why aren't you getting Daniel to handle...whatever your problem is?" Luke's response was, "Because he and Cece aren't answering their phones or the door." _Oh for the love of-_ "If that's the case then bang on the door and if that doesn't work then pick the lock and go inside." Max wouldn't think to do that…at first.

She'd just threaten them through the door before either busting in or picking the lock but threats came first for her, "Okay Al-" I click the phone off in frustration. The problem with some of the mutants in Terminal City was that they were too used to having the Manticore guards or the brass on their asses at all times.

Therefore some of them never learned to think for themselves without having orders. Max and I really needed to work harder to try and bolster their confidence in their own decision-making skills.

"Hey dude!" A voice behind me called out. I turned in the direction of the voice as this skinny kid in a sector cop's uniform approached me.

Giving him a quick once-over, I wondered where sector cops found these kids? They were really scraping the bottom of the barrel these days. I guess even in Seattle the crime rate was getting so bad they were accepting nearly anyone. Made me wonder if we couldn't slip a few transgenics into the Seattle PD.

"You talking to me?" I asked, looking around behind me really quick. I know that lots of people are drawn to me, but this randomness is getting ridiculous. The geeky guy answered, "Um... yeah. You know Max? Max Guavera?" Now I know both of my eyebrows raised to my hairline in surprise. "And who the hell might you be?" I asked him.

He stood to his full height, which was technically still a few inches shorter than my own six feet and he literally puffed out his chest as he announced, "I'm her ex-boyfriend." I almost busted out laughing and nearly said, 'In your dreams pal!' but I managed to keep it to myself. I mean, _come on! This dweeb?_

"You don't believe me?" The meager kid actually narrowed his eyes at me with his fists clenched at his sides. If Manticore hadn't taught me self-control, I would have outright laughed at this show of belligerence. It was quite a sight to see him flustered up and acting all angered. I was barely suppressing my smile as it was.

"Sure kid. You went out with Max, if we are in fact talking about the same Max here…" He cut me off, "I heard you say her name. And how many people in Seattle are named Max?" I had to give him pointers for that one. I acted like he had said nothing as I responded with a sarcastic, "Uh huh, riiight. And I'm the lost son of the Queen of England."

I let out a chuckle and straddled my Duke, preparing to leave the kid behind. _This geek ever dating Max and me being royalty! Ha! Both scenarios are just as likely. _"Okay, you want proof?" he asked. I smiled and crossed my arms over my chest. I nodded in a universal gesture that invited him to speak his mind.

Hopefully it wouldn't take too long. I did have a party to attend to."Two years ago, we met at Crash. She's about five feet, six inches, slim build…great body…dark hair and dark eyes...great body…she works over at Jam Pony as a bike messenger." He took a breather in between sentences and I mentally wanted to kick his butt a bit and agree with him on her body…she does have a fantastic body…not that'll he'll personally know it...and that is of course if were talking about the same Max.

He continued on, "She finds herself in jams more often than not, and she has an absolute, out-of-this-world sex drive where she can't get enough." I was almost stunned by this guy's words…almost. There's no way he was talking about _my_ Max. True to how Manticore trained me though, I still showed nothing but nonchalance as I said what I was thinking, "In your dreams dude. You sound more like an over-imaginative stalker. Anybody that follows her long enough would find out she worked for Jam Pony and hangs out at Crash. Means nothing." I noticed a second later how my words could come out sounding.

"My name's Eric. Eric Clark." Now I did a double-take. Max and I have talked a lot and one of the things she shared (which was rare for her to share much as it was) was the disaster of a few of her past heat encounters. And she mentioned an 'Eric' as her 'thankful miss'. With my perfect eidetic memory, I can still hear her telling me about it that day, as if I was replaying a tape recorded conversation.

_**Several months back…**_

_"I'm serious Alec!" She had said between giggles. "By this point I was so desperate, anyone would do. I went back to Crash and chose the first guy that had come on to me earlier that night. Just someone easy that I could forget the next day, you know? But he was drunk and sometime after we got back to my place, he passed out!" I was stunned._

_Someone passed out with Max just before sex? "I was never so glad to have a guy pass out in my life! So nothing happened. But to spare his feelings the next day..." She had been picking at the thread on the edge of her sweater as I asked, "What?" She sighed, then pointed a finger at me, "If I tell you this, never mention it again, you hear me?" she threatened._

_I raised my hands in surrender as I murmured in good humor, "I wouldn't dare." And I wouldn't, she wasn't your average transgenic female, her temper gave her an extra umph of energy to hurt you. Frankly, I liked my balls right where they were. "You better not!" Then she lowered her eyes to her lap and murmured, "I told him he was 'da man'."_

_"Excuse me?" I couldn't help it, chuckles were coming out of me, my shoulders shaking, and tears were beginning to pool my eyes, "Did you just say..." She smiled and cocked her jaw, "Oh yeah, I did. He couldn't remember the night before anyways. He did help me out and brought me a case of motor oil. I felt so bad for the guy."_

_I looked over to her as she continued her story, "We hadn't done anything, and he couldn't remember any of it, so I told him he was 'da man'...Oh my God, shut up!" She smacked me on the arm as I fell back on the couch, laughing so hard I couldn't stop. As my laughter began to settle down, I raised back up and wiped tears out of my eyes, still chuckling._

_"So let me get this straight. There's some guy out there thinking he banged you when he actually didn't? Oh, this is going to be fun! I actually kinda hope I run into him one day."_

And now in the present day I stood face to face with THE Eric...the guy that passed out on Max, the guy that THINKS he had a one night stand with her_...oh this was going to be fun!_ The devil within me was rubbing his hands together in evil humor.

I raised my hands up, "Dude! I believe you. I mean, come on, look at you." I gesture at him from head to toe and raise an eyebrow, "You got it goin' on, right? Why wouldn't she do you?" Eric relaxed, truly thinking I believed him. With all the undercover ops I've done in the past, acting was as easy as breathing for me. And so was lying.

"So, you her new guy?" I nod and answer with a shrug, "You can say that. Tell me something Eric...anything you wanna warn me about? I mean, why did you break up? Come on, Max is hot stuff, so maybe my hormones is causing me to miss something about her that you saw?"

"Dude, let me let you in on a little secret." Eric leaned over and whispered conspiratorially, "She's wanted by the government, man! I couldn't get involved in that stuff."

"Really? The government?" I made myself sound a bit stunned. I remember Max briefly mentioning that Deck came after her just after that heat cycle and Eric had been around to help her out.

"Yeah... lemme tell ya man. Unless you're one of those types that just like danger, it might be in your best interest to move on. She's hot, but she's bad news." Oddly enough I could picture Normal saying the same thing about Max being bad news. I shrug, "Well, I certainly can't compete. And the memory of you on top of that..."

Curious, he asked, "What do you mean?" I hid the funny image of Max trying to ride a limp Eric in the back of my mind. I couldn't lose my composure now! "Dude! You're THAT Eric! You're 'da man'! She never called me that. Hell! You're practically famous! What the hell can I offer after you?" Away slipped some of the humor and here slipped in some of the seriousness with humor rolled around it.

I shrug, "Except, oh, I dunno! I'm former military, I've already been through a few life and death situations with her, and let me just say, the sex afterward? Freaking awesome! I have already learned she gets off on that stuff, ya know? But comparing me to you is like comparing a cottage to the Space Needle. You know what I'm saying?"

Of course, it's actually the other way around, but I figured to let him have his due here. Besides, I haven't had this much fun with an Ordinary in ages! Puffing up, he smiled and answered, "Yeah? Well, I'm not all that, really."

"Oh yes you are!" I tell him… "As a matter of fact…" _I am so evil…_ "You know what I'm gonna do?" I ask and point to him like I'm making a grand propostion…this will be too funny…hopefully Max doesn't decide to bite my head off for my methods in the future. "What?" he asked completely buying everything.

"I'll step aside. She deserves the best, know what I mean? And comparing me to you...well, I can't stand in the way." The look on his face was priceless, _where was a camera when you needed one? Seriously!_ "Um... thanks, but as I said, she's too dangerous for me." Oh, now he acts skeptical.

"Oh, but I'm sure she'll welcome 'da man' back at least one more time. She lives at Terminal City now." I let out, his eyes widen at the name, "Terminal City? Where the mutants live? You mean she is...a…a mutant?" Eric asked in slight distaste, in partial wonder with a bit of a squeak to his voice.

_This was too funny_…thank my Manticore training for helping me keep a straight face on this one. "Damn straight. Didn't you ever wonder why she was so strong and fast?" _Or were you just too moronic to notice when she drove at five am with no lights on? Or when she swam to Sedro Island without resurfacing in front of you? Duh!_

"Well, I hadn't really thought about... a MUTANT?" Now he just sounded really astonished and even a little confused. Maybe after all the media hype his brain's trying to work overtime to process that someone he thinks he slept with is a mutant. Though now I had to admit rethinking what he obviously saw…_this guy's an idiot!_

_But it's what makes him such an easy target! I mean seriously anyone else would have noticed SOMETHING! Oh I am so evil… _"Yep! Think she prefers the term 'genetically empowered', but I'm sure you get the drift. Where have you been, under a rock? She was all over TV not too long ago."

"I don't have a TV." His face fell a little at his remark.

"Her picture has been in the newspapers..." Seeing the front page picture with her on the hoverdrone was something that was on the stands for several weeks. It irked the hell out of the cops for a while to know one of their hoverdrones was taken over by a transgenic. At the time it happened, I was laughing while Max just grunted in 'crap' mode.

"Well, I did see wanted posters all over town for her once." _I'll have to ask Max about that at some point…_

"But I'm sure she'll give you another go." He shook his head, hands raised, "No thank you." I was hard pressed to repress my smirk, "Aw Eric! Why back out now? I mean, you did her before. Right?"

"Ugh! Don't remind me! Now I feel... dirty." I had to school my features to not react to the insult to her. _Stupid norms!_ Max is my mate and she makes me feel dirty, but in a good 'wouldn't care if I was covered in dirt' way. Something to think about some day. But I just had to keep pushing the little dweeb. "She's still female." I keep up with the game.

"And part animal!" He tries to avoid screeching out, I wave away his objection, "Only like three percent!" I counter, like it means nothing. Actually, a lot more but I don't think any of us knew the extent of our animal-to-human ratio. "Naw, that's okay. Just..." He started backing away and said nervously, "Um, just don't bring me up to her. And if I see her, I'll run the other way. She's on your head now man! See ya later!"

_If only he knew who he was talking to…_I thought while watching him escape as fast as he could through the crowded street.

_Yeah, run little man! _I think to myself. And then I get another little evil idea. I cup my hands around my mouth like a megaphone and yell out, "RUN FORREST, RUN!" He stops midway and looks back confused as I put my backpack on, adjust the straps for the added weight, get on my Duke and start her up.

Idiot wanders off as people bustle into the night again. Waiting for the bike to warm up for a few minutes I think to myself_…oh Max is gonna kill me when she finds out what I told him…better not tell her how he reacted to the news. But it was too priceless to NOT do it. At least he got the message to NOT want her. Cause she's mine…forever._

Once at Walter's I unloaded the liquor and went inside the complex. The only negative thing about Walter's place was that it was far away from TC. Gave a good long bike ride, something I was starting to enjoy just to ride and relax with…something I learned off of Max…but otherwise it was a pain.

Buzzing me up, I was welcomed into his not-so-bad-for-a-sector-cop's-salary apartment, I was greeted by nearly a dozen sector cops. I gave a half-smile as I saw that they already had strippers there. They dug into the liquor faster than it left the backpack. I stopped for a second to look at the strippers.

Pretty little things, as I let myself admire one of them. She looked pretty, but now that I had Max, I tended to compare every woman to her. And every woman fell short in some way every time. I noticed I had caught on of the stripper's gaze, and made a show of politeness by nodding my head in return.

I didn't bother drinking at all. I knew for tonight since I had very little sleep_…like next to none at all…_that alcohol wouldn't help in staying awake long enough to make it back to TC. I instead grabbed myself a cup full of coke to help keep me awake before finding a small seat and relaxing myself for a little bit.

The leggy one that spotted me a few moments prior to my finding a seat decidedly planted herself in my lap without any preamble. I was thankful as hell that Max wasn't seeing this.

First off she'd have had a fit! She'd start by yelling at me, and then kicking the girl…not just yanking, but kicking her out of my lap and top it off by kicking my ass out of the chair. She'd make me regret even _looking_ in the stripper's direction. I had to mentally laugh at that scenario.

It would be amusing to a third person's perspective. Of course, if some guy was rubbing himself all over her, then he'd be unconscious. I wouldn't even have to think about it at all. No doubt about that. Dude wouldn't know what hit him. She, the stripper, however, seemed serious about trying to land a lay tonight.

The last words that I understood in my need for sleep since I was trying to stay awake, was, "I can make it so good for you." _Ah-huh…right…_I mentally and literally rolled my eyes at her statement._ My mate can make me hard just by walking into a room. You are not even close to making me hard and you're sitting directly on my lap._

The one good thing about being mated, you can only get seriously hard WITH your mate.

Come to think of it, sometimes, that can be a negative thing too.

Our genes make it very hard (no pun intended) to get a hard-on without your intended true love there with you. Seriously though, let's face it, I am a man after all. I can see her attractiveness. But come to think of it, even if Max and I weren't mated, it would be just like before.

One night of a decent lay with me holding back because I might literally bone her to death. Story of my life before Max came along. Normal human women couldn't handle me or any other X series out there. We had to hold back, or risk breaking a hip, or tearing something they'd definitely need later.

That was not fun, or easy, and it took some of the fun out of it. Don't get me wrong though. Regular sex…well with a 'norm' as Mole loves to put it…is decent, even good at times. But it's not as intense or as wonderful as it could and would be with someone of your own kind.

Sex with Max…correction, making love to Max, is the best thing in the world. And believe me…I've had good sex before. Max…makes this unreachable thing, this idea of perfection…reachable. Not that I'd tell her that cause she'd never let me live it down…no matter what.

But despite that, all I want to do is sink in and stay inside of her…forever. The moment I was first inside of Max, I knew this was where I belonged…where I was going to remain…no doubt. Hell! X5 or not, no one could compare to her. Max is my everything. And I'll do whatever it takes to keep her…willingly of course.

She was what I had been un-knowingly searching for my whole life…and this stripper in my lap, was getting on my last nerve with her attempts to turn me on. Finally, I'd had enough of her lame seduction attempts. I decided to get up so I did what I could to gently remove the stripper from my lap.

Yeah I know, a hot male like me with an attractive stripper in his lap and I'm trying to get her out of it. I arrange myself to get up as I slid her legs off my thighs and gently but firmly so she doesn't say I 'manhandled' her, grip her hips to get up off me. Getting up I excuse myself before leaving for the bedroom.

Seeing it, I banish thoughts of Kendra with Walter on it remembering something Max told me a while back about some handcuffs before falling on top of the coverlet in an exhausted heap. I didn't even both with my boots or jacket I just figured it wouldn't matter anyways.

Plus I figured if I looked to be falling asleep the stripper would leave me alone and go in search of her next lay…no such luck. The chump of a chick followed me in. I was rapidly re-classifying her as a persistent bitch. Her attempts to get into my pants had me on edge, and not in a good way.

Lack of sleep certainly didn't help my attitude towards her one iota. And on top of that, it just felt wrong to have someone else's hands on me except Maxie's. If anything, it was a bit of a turn-off. I was trying hard not to hurt her in a physical sense…but on her third attempt, I felt as if I had no choice but to throw her off of me.

She wasn't taking "No" for an answer. And it was getting really old, really fast. Never mind that she was naked. Frankly, I didn't care. Seeing her nude form wasn't enough to even get me barely going...but that was mainly due to her persistent bitchiness of 'let me in your pants'.

Seeing Max fully nude was like giving me a few bricks of C4. Hell, seeing Max in her tight jeans and a tank top was enough to make me feel like she's filling me up with some NOS. That was one thing she actually taught me about when I told her 'she filled me up like gas'. I had meant it in a sexy way but she ended up busting out laughing.

I found out that day what NOS was and was surprised to find out it was Nitrous Oxide Energy systems, basically it gave cars an extra boost of torque. I wondered briefly how Max knew any of that since her main and only ride was a Kawasaki Ninja. But then again she did lead a life before she met me.

There have been some days where I just want to rip off one of her tanks and fondle my 'fun globes' before tearing her jeans in two and sinking home. Not that I could ever act on that cause it's usually a time when people are around and I don't think Max or anyone in the room would appreciate me dragging her boldly into the nearest dark corner of said room to shove home.

Anyways…I once again excuse myself and left her in the bedroom as I stalk out and I headed for my backpack so I could try to make a quick and quiet exit. Wasn't going to happen. I heard her voice screech out at me…this wasn't going to end well. Not even in the slightest.

The stripper followed me out of the bedroom on some angry chick rampage. She yelled, "Hey dick-weed! No one walks away from me like that!" The music stopped, everyone stopped dancing…if you could call what the strippers were doing dancing…and turned my way. You could practically hear crickets chirping now.

_Crap! Serious…Why me?_

I did not want to get into a pissing match with a spurn stripper. Clenching my jaw, I pointed at her, "I have a girlfriend…" as if I needed to reiterate the obvious fact I told her earlier. I wave my hand toward the numerous males in the room, "Go ride one of them." I sure she can not only get a good lay but a ride home as well.

I turn to Walter and nod in his direction with my back facing the rest of the party, "Enjoy the booze Walter. Sorry I have to leave so soon. See you at the wedding. Congrats, man." He understood before mumbling out, "Women hun?" I laughed a bit since he was the man getting married.

I straightened myself out military style without thinking about it as I completed a perfect military about-face and headed to the door, head held high. I left, closing the door behind me. Then I hear the music start up again and the party was underway as I exited the building in peace.

Forgetting about the backpack, I head home. I just want to go home and sleep for a whole day…I know that asking for more than that would be asking too much. However I was also getting hungry. Remembering the Chinese joint close by, I stopped by and munched on chicken and rice.

I had a small chat with the chef while he gave me a free cup of noodles before paying for the food. Feeling better after getting one basic need taken care of, I get back on my bike before riding off towards TC. Getting in was no problem, but once I was at home, I was curious on how tonight would play out with all that had gone down.

_Would Max be mad at me for leaving? Was I going to be couching it for a few days?_ I walk into our bedroom to hear her speak. "How 'bout a ride stranger?" I loved her smooth voice, the way she talked sometimes had me so at peace, while at others had me ready to explode.

This was an occasion where I was conflicted of what to do since I was dead tired. I turn around to only to find her outfit had its desired fully awakening effect on me. The fishnets, the skirt, the shirt…. all had me wide awake in every aspect in moments and I knew she noticed.

The need for sleep completely forgotten, and replaced by another completely different need. So what did I think when she tells me, "I see my outfit has quite the effect on you." _Hell to the freaking yeah_…my first thought was, 'How the hell did I get so lucky with all the stuff I've done?'  
I mean, I have a mate that's so damned sexy with EVERYTHING she puts on! _How is that even possible?_ She could wear a potato sack for all I cared, and I'd still want to make sweet love to her…tear off the potato sack in the process but the point remains the same regardless.

Her beauty was enough to put many X5 females to shame. I could see every day what drew Logan to her for so long, why when 'brother' Zack had lost his memory and had it coming back all wrong, why he wanted to be with her. She's this incredible woman. I completely understood the hold she had over those men, whether they grew up with her or not, because it's the same spell she cast over me.

"What brought the out fit on?" I replied to her smoothly. I loved the way she looked at me when I spoke the way I did sometimes. Like it was foreplay to something much greater. "Well I figured bachelorette parties have male strippers, how would you react to a female stripper?"

I mentally had to wipe out the spurned stripper from my mind as she asked that, "Did Luke call you and tell you?" it was better than me saying what she wore had me ten times harder, literally than the one at the party did. I couldn't help but to look at her once more in her little outfit.

And to know that she was mine…all mine…and I wasn't one to share. At times I knew Daniel's weird actions meant that he was fighting something off…something for Max, but she was ignorant to it. That night when I saw him pinning her down on the mat, I had to force myself to watch so I'd know I wasn't seeing things.

I knew the look in his eyes that night…he was interested but he was fighting off his desires cause that's all they were…desires. He didn't love Max, it was just a physical response from seeing a hot female. He LOVED Cece. Didn't mean that if he EVER made ANY type of play for her, I wouldn't rip his balls off.

But back to my hot mate right in front of me… "Yes." She said. I had to think on what I had asked her since I did get lost in my inner 'Max thoughts'. I grabbed her hips and didn't even think about it before I threw her into the bed behind me. But she swerved herself off of it.

"Hey if you want it tonight you're going to have to let go and give it to me. Else wise…" there was no doubt in my head on this one. I did. I then grabbed her and slammed her into the wall instead. It indented a fraction. She seemed surprised before catching onto my intention. She grinned predatorily at me. The same way I did her.

"For tonight only _you_ get a special deal." She purred out…god I loved it when she purred at me… "What's the deal?" I growled out, not really caring but acting along to keep up the game she had going on here. "It's a special one time off-" all of a sudden my need over powered me and I enveloped her lips.

Velvet smooth and silky as she kissed me back with equal passion. I didn't bother to try and remove her skirt, only happy as hell that when I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, I discovered that the fishnet stockings she wore only went up to her thighs.  
Plus her barely there ultra-thin thong was easy to shove to the side. Hell I didn't even bother with ripping it off…it would have taken precious few extra seconds that could have been spent inside of Max.

All I needed was to unzip and I'd be home. She seemed to understand that and tried to rip the zipper down. To know that she was aching for me as I was her to the point that 90% of our clothes were still on had me more turned on tonight than I had been all week. I licked up her neck before biting into the juncture of her neck.

She made a motion to scream but no sound came from her mouth. I grinned in male pride as I batted her hand away, pulled my zipper down and rammed home. I didn't even bother to shove my pants down. They sat half on my ass, half still on my hips and they bounced to the motions I had set inside of Max.

Not even the sound of my keys falling from my back pocket to the floor deterred me. She was grunting and grinding into me as I was mirroring the sounds while being inside of her. The look of pure pleasure and abandonment was an incredible sight to see on her face. No other male saw this EXACT look.

And I would make sure no one but _me_ would again. At least that's what the primitive animal side and the male part of me kept shouting out over and over within the confines of my head.

That piece of knowledge was something I would take to the grave…unless of course there came an opportune moment where I could figuratively tell Logan off. But then again there are many issues I wanted to tell him off on. Many times I wanted to say something smart in the past, but didn't thanks to Max.

I see it this way, confident in my relationship with Max, yes but I also know she pined away at the guy for over a year before I came along. I still, not that I'll ever tell anyone, I still have some slight doubts and fears. Plus I would really like to one day be able tell Logan to 'shove it'.

My attention gets thrown back into the matter at hand when I feel Max licking a hot wet trail up my neck that makes me want to whine before she sinks her teeth into my juncture as well.

I stuttered at the unexpected sensation as it shot through me before letting loose and putting a much more noticeable indent into the wall with her back using my thrusts. She was grunting even harder now and whimpering as well. I put my hand against the wall to steady myself before shifting her thighs to up around my shoulders.

Her eyes widened momentarily before she lost her voice as I continued to pound her form into the dent we'd made. I myself was getting close. Due to the rate that we were going, I could already feel her muscles contracting around me. It felt like I had a small vice tool attached to my throbbing dick.

It was…no pun intended…_hard_ to keep going with her at this rate, but for her…and my pride…I refused to come before her. I always took care of the women I was with before myself. She was just so fucking tight and wet that I had to grit my teeth and slam my hand into the wall to gain back some type of semblance of control.

Managing to hold myself back as I felt her clenching and coming around me in molten hot waves of ecstasy, I kept up the now steady pounding as she came back down to earth with a satisfied look on her face. Her head was lolling from side to side for a second as she regained enough of herself for the next round.

I grinned, the cat within me purring in content at having pleased his mate so thoroughly. Pleased with what it was doing to her inner cat. I smiled as my ego was boosted up another notch before shifting her away from the wall, "You want it rough? I can give it to you rough." I ground out.

She looked to me with sex permeated in her eyes, begging me to finish her…to come inside of her. I couldn't…wouldn't resist her…not now not ever. Laying her down on the floor, not the bed, I saw her flash of surprise and confusion before I said, "The bed's too soft for what I have in mind."

Before she can reach for me I grab her shirt and rip it off. She gasps in pleasure and anger at another shirt to replace. I don't care. The shirt did its job. Seeing the not-so-concealing bra she has on, I take that one off slowly. I actually do like that bra on her and it was an expensive piece that she'd beat my ass in for ripping.

Next came the fishnets. Since they only did come up to her thighs, I was able to slide them off and throw them over my head. Her leather skirt was something else though. Leather was harder to rip. Not impossible but there could be some future fun with that little number so I couldn't rip it.

Instead I unzipped the sucker before sliding it down her butt and off her legs before rewrapping said legs back around me and sinking gloriously back inside. Throwing the skirt somewhere in the room I looked back down at her. I felt my heart beating so fast, I was half worried I was having a heart attack.

I often wondered if it was possible to have a heart attack when I was with Max. She made it so easy to not only get me harder than rock, but also to get my heart rate going double, if not triple its original rate. Usually during the times we hang out, she keeps me calm and steady.

Hell even when we're fighting together, or fighting each other, it's just adrenaline…this though…its something else.

I shed my shirt off, My jeans had, in then aftermath of her first orgasm, fallen to around my ankles. So they were easy to shrug off since my boots had joined my jacket in the living room. The only thing that remained was my boxers. Which I was currently poking my hard as hell boner through.

I lean over fully on top of her, encasing her in nothing but me, as her knees meet her shoulders. She groans out in pleasure as she feels that I'm still hard inside of her. I grin, unable to help basking in my male arrogance at the ability so few have of holding off for more than one orgasm.

Not many regular or transgenic males have the ability to last for more than one to two orgasms. Mine…when tested…has lasted through up to three orgasms. I'm working on reaching four, but haven't succeeded yet. But I'll have a lot of fun trying! Maxie can make me want to come on the first go.

And that's the only thing I thank Manticore for, the intense training in endurance and self-control. Comes in handy at times like this. I start to ram into her hard, uncontrolled, as I slide back out slowly, dragging the sensations out. She whimpers in pleasure-filled agony as she reaches out to grab my ass for obvious reasons.

Her grip is good and strong, but not enough in her state to pull me closer. I ram into her again and her hands drop in surrender, allowing me to do whatever I want.

They instead change direction and dig into my shoulders, since it's the only thing to hang onto. I continue this torture till she can't handle it anymore. Till she begs and pleads for me to let her come. It's such a euphoric thing to hear from her. Begging for only something I can give her.

Having had enough, she leans her head up and bites me. In retaliation…I suppose. I lean forward as I feel the bite into my neck, drawing a hint of blood, but it's enough to make me cut loose…and stay loose. However, before I can start, she flips me over, using some maneuver Manticore never taught us.

Seeing my surprised expression she said, "Manticore never taught you how to fight dirty." Since I was too pre-occupied being distracted by her beautiful body and my 'fun globes' dancing in my face like luscious fruits, she took advantage of my lapse in concentration to pin me to the floor with her on top.

Allowing her the controls, for now, I groan out in pleasure and slam my head back into the floor as her heat once again swamps me in utter bliss. My eyes are tightly clenched shut as I try to re-open them to see the intoxicating caramel skinned girl moving over me in utter abandonment.

I'm amazed to see her like this. It's a rarity to see her so unrestrained.

I watch as her hands glide up her now sweat soaked breasts, tweeking her nipples in a raw display of sexual prowess. Her eyes briefly closed only to open them again and stare at me with raw hunger…for me_…only_ me. She knows what she's doing and intends to have me lose every ounce of control I possess.

However it was when she traced her tongue over her fingers and turned back and toyed yet again with her nipples that I become desperately hungry for her. I force myself to sit up quickly and take over again. After all, I wanted to have some fun too. This is a joint effort here, and I'm not one to be deterred easily.

Latching my mouth onto a section of her neck, I suck as my hand knocks hers away and roughly mould the perfect mounds in my hands tweeking the nipples every so often. She gasps in rapture as my tongue leaves a wet trail down her neck to her chest. I lean back just the slightest.

Once I do I then reach down with a hand just enough so that I can place my hand over her searing wetness and play with her myself. Two can play this game.

She cries out in blind need as her hands fly to my head keeping me in place at her chest as we continue our grinding dance. Our arousals continuously getting higher as our passion mounts and we begin to reach that glorious orgasm. But I can't help but let the devil on my shoulder have some more fun.

I flip us over again just as she's once again near the point of no return. She cries out in anger now just before she reached her crescendo and having me go back to my pace yet again. I smile before I retake my previous pace. She groans in anger and in pleasure and is unable to try and reach for me.

My thrusts aren't making it possible for her to do so. I feel her trying to once again flip me over before she growls out, "Thought this was supposed to be rough?" I grunt out during the next slow thrust, "It is…I just gotta ask...'am I 'da man'?" confusion covers her face before I let loose my control.

I ram into her harder than I had before and keep my position over her in place so that she gets the maximum…no pun intended…amount of me inside of her. I feel so liberated to be able to do this. It's incredible! And feeling her writhe beneath me in utter abandonment is exhilarating to say the least.

I shout words of love to her. Though I'm not sure if she hears them over the pounding of blood in her ears. I continue pounding myself into her vice grip passage as her muscles continue to undulate around me like they want me to stay inside her forever. _She has no idea how much I'd love to do just that._

Her muscles grip at me like they're afraid I'll stop. _Ha! That'll never happen. Short of the building collapsing I'll never leave…and maybe not even then…_Feeling myself on the edge, I reach down between us and feel for her highly sensitive nub. I slip my fingers around it before giving it a small tug and clamp my mouth down around her neck all at once causing her orgasm to crash through her.

Her mouth opens but no sounds emits out…I'm guessing since my head is buried in her neck. Her legs spasmodically clench around me as I myself can no longer hold on. Her muscles are too powerful for me this time around and I come with her…my fluid exploding inside of her.

I yell out in ecstasy, unable to hold back any longer.

Several minutes pass and we're still ringing out the last of our orgasms from each other. I can still feel her body trying to keep me inside of her. I relent, and on slightly shaky legs, I pick her up, with me still snug inside of her. Without separating us, I climb on top of the bed with my mate snuggled against me. I was thankful that it was only one step away.

"why the hell did you ask me that?" she gasps out still trying to catch her breath, "I ran into Eric outside. Safe to say you don't have to worry about a past heat trying to hook up with you." She turned her head part way, "What did you say?" she asked concerned. I shrugged, "Just that…."

I mumbled the rest out beneath my breath. Only her transgenic hearing could have caught it, "You told him I was a mutant? Does he know you are?" I shook my head no. she rolls her eyes, "I thought I told you to never tell anyone?" she tries to grouch out, "After the way he approached me I couldn't resist."

She grouched some more before leaning back over and giving me a kiss. After a few minutes, I reluctantly slipped out, noticing the way her face frowned at not having me inside her anymore. I smiled in male pride and smiled wider noticing she fell asleep just like that. I wiped her out.

Pulling her close to me I vaguely wondered when her next heat would be? I wanted her, no doubt, but I had a feeling she still had doubts. All in all though, when she did go back into heat I would make sure she wanted the full deal. Cause I did. Cause unless I get the full package, I'll have to stay away.

I made a vow to myself that I had to have it all from her.

Not just a boyfriend to outsiders, not only a mate but to have a family to raise, love and share together. If she tells me she wants me, and she wants to start a family, then and only then would I go through her heat cycle with her. If I don't get that commitment from her, then I was going to have to stay away.

It would be hell, but until she was sure, I would do it. Stay away that is. Still with my boxers on…though how I don't know since my jeans were on the floor…must have slipped off as I was heady with Max surrounding me…I fell asleep. Not knowing what was going to awaken me in the morning.


	25. make a baby & divide & conquer

**Recicup**: I was laughing and also a bit confused as to why you said 'rawr'.

I'm beginning to wonder if I'm loosing viewers with the lack of reviews. Only recicup whom I am grateful for reviewing, silvermoons, kasia1992, Triciaxy, just to name a few and my two great beta readers have been reviewing this story.

So to try and enhance it if you as the viewer would like to see anything added in or see someone return in the next season, review me your thoughts and ideas. Yes this is my version but without the loyalty of the readers its…you get the picture, you guys give me my steam!

Anyways on with the show…so to speak.

Season 3 ep.22

**Max's POV**

Something was burning again…I knew this feeling. It was intense, hot…made my skin itch for something my mind was too foggy to understand. I looked around. Alec and I we're in another closet together. The how and whys were unknown to me. I knew we were waiting someone out, a security guard probably.

Granted we could take him out, but not before an alarm got tripped and we both knew we couldn't let Seattle's citizens know that a transgenic was responsible for tonight's heist…I think it's a heist that is. The fog in my head remains there and for a moment, I feel a slight headache coming on.

It leaves as soon as it starts and all I can really think about is the sometimes pain-in-the-ass mate I have behind me. He's not talking for once. Just biding his time. I can't stand this burning feeling any longer. I spin around…or at least I attempt to. Alec's hands are fastened to my hips.

"Unless you want to be pregnant within the hour **don't** act upon it. Cause I **won't** stop myself." His words are clarification to the fog bank in my head. He said he 'won't stop' not that he 'couldn't stop'. My heart beats faster at the insinuation, "I don't want you to stop." I never would.

His hands sub-sequentially tighten and loosen, as if in an eternal debate. My hands now over his, I pry them off just enough to turn around. "It's my choice and I choose to have my heat with you, only you, to start a family with you." Every word is absolute truth and he reads that clear as day.

His lips crash onto mine before I can even think. "Say it!" he demands of me once our lips are parted. I gasped out, "I want a family with you, let's make a baby." His lips crash once more on mine. He grounds out against my lips, "Mine…" Slipping my tongue out, I reply back, "Yours…"

Before he can recapture my lips, I place my fingers gently over his lips. He looks to me questioningly, "Mine…" I state out. My voice coming out raspy and nearly feral. His face turns as feral as his voice. "I was always yours…" Batting my hand away, he pushes me violently up against the small wall of the closet.

Not one thought to security outside, only on him and those talented hands…lips…tongue and teeth. "Max!" I hear my name being called out in the haze. But looking to him, his lips aren't forming my name. They're too busy kissing my body. "Max wake up!" This time it's more insistent.

_Oh shit!_ It hits me like lightening as I sit up heaving out breaths. I'm in bed as Alec checks out my fevered skin. He's in debate with himself before he flings himself up and out of bed. "You're in heat!" he shouts. _I kinda knew that_, I think to myself in a 'duh' motion as I watch Alec dashed out of the apartment before I could tell him that this is what I wanted to.

As far as he was probably concerned, I was still mulling over my decision to start having a family in the end. Plus my heat isn't technically due for nearly two months so something was off in my body chemistry. _Maybe it had something to do with the removal of the implant?_

Plus I was unable to follow since I was still nude. He'd still had his boxers on and was able to dash out. Throwing clothes on really quickly, I spent the better part of my morning looking for him. The first stage of my heat was bearable…it mostly just felt itchy in the beginning, but I could resist…for the most part.

_I'll give Alec one thing. He sure knows how to escape and evade…_he did it well_…all day._ I only had two days left before this was all over and I actually wanted this to happen. _First time ever in my life I wanted this…EVER…and my over-thinking, idiotic, trying-to-be-self-sacrificing mate runs out cause he thinks I'm still not sure._

_Story of my life…men can be idiots at times._ He probably thought I was over at Cindy's now…which I'm not. If anything I'm taking some of Daniel's advice and putting up scented everything and anything that has a flowery or fruity scent to cover my own up. I couldn't even leave our little apartment now.

Honestly though I was hoping it would lure Alec home so we could make this happen. I then had a brilliant thought…or at least at the moment it seemed brilliant. Call Daniel to find Alec's location. I had already spent my day searching for Alec myself before I couldn't take the risk of my scent luring other X series.

Dialing out, I felt wet at just the prospect of being able to hear Alec's voice at the other end. "Yeah?" Daniel answered. "Where's Alec?" I demanded. I wanted my mate and I wanted him now… "Hello to you too." He smarted off. I growled. "He said that he had something to take care of."

_Bullshit_… "And that you were sick, which is BS on your part since we don't get sick…at all." I roll my eyes at the reprimand…I didn't care…right now…SO not in the mood. I happen to notice that I was running out of scented candles. The last two days would be the worst and I needed stronger scents.

Unable to leave the apartment for obvious reasons I asked, "Can you have Cece bring over some scented candles?" I wasn't so far gone as to actually invite an X5 male into the room. Unless it was Alec. "Okay." He hangs up. Calling Alec's cell for the dozenth time that day_…or was it from yesterday…?_ Now that night is here, I'm not sure.

_My heats can sure plays tricks with my head…_ "Alec please come home, I want this just as bad as you do." I had become desperate sounding six calls ago and still no word. Less than ten minutes later a knock came to the door. Thoughts of Alec interrupted, hoping that it was him. Probably Cece though.

The candles that were already a bit low were getting lower…I needed more. Opening the door I manage to get out, "Thank god Ce-" I froze_…SHIT! Daniel! Not good…not good at all…_I was panicking now for I was entering the second stage. That familiar ache was there but I didn't react to it as I normally would.

_Probably because it wasn't Alec in front of me with that look in his eyes._

It also meant I wouldn't act on my urges with Daniel…thank god. Last thing we both needed was a sex-starved, horny early twenty-something to pry off of him. I'm sure Cece and Alec would both love that. I could retain some dignity and that alone made me feel better. "I asked for Ce-" I started to say.

He cut me off with a shocking kiss. Before his hands could move to hold me in place I jumped back out of reach. "Damn it, you idiot! I'm in heat! LEAVE!" I briefly wondered how strong my pheromones were with another X5 male in the room since I had never experienced the effect before...not truly anyways.

I watched as the candles in his hands dropped. Backing up slowly I say, "Daniel, you love Cece. We are just friends." _Please gain control Daniel…_he was stalking me now. I was the prey and he was the predator. And for the first time, I didn't want it shockingly enough. "Cece doesn't want to-" I cut him off, "Yes she does!" I can see he's fighting with himself.

He loves Cece but my pent-up pheromones in the room are making it increasingly difficult to resist. They permeated the place having been stuck in the apartment all day…and probably part of last night as well…they acted as a second coating to the walls and he was breathing in very heavily.

If you looked closely as a transgenic it could feel like you were walking into a furnace room as they would hit you like a heat wave. Frankly it was mortifying but right now it was terrifying. The last thing I wanted was to 'mate' with Daniel. He's my friend, he's Cece's mate.

This couldn't end well_…not unless Alec were here…_which he's not. I tried not to think on that as I frantically think while he's fighting off his own desires of where to run to. The bedroom is a no-go since there's a bed there. And crappy as hell or not it was still a bed that had its use.

_Bathroom…do I have anything to knock him out with? The wrench under the sink!_ I make a quick dash to the bathroom using all my transgenic speed to avoid Daniel. However he was already too close to me for me to make it. I felt a blur behind me as he then tackles me to the floor of the bathroom nearly crashing us into the wall inside.

I only knocked him off long enough to turn over and smash my fist in his face. It gives him some clarity, "Max!" he yelps out in pain and in realization of what he's doing. He's had this need to mate for a while now…but with Cece, not me. "Fight it Daniel!" I cry out back at him. He looks up.

"Why aren't you acting like you're in heat?" he questions, looking confused at me. His confusion temporarily giving him more clarity, "Because I only want Alec…and Alec alone." Plain and simple. His head drops as more clarity seeps in, "Knock me out." he tells me his tone broke no argument.

I reach over; open the cabinet doors under the sink to reveal the wrench. Grabbing it I aim but miss as I hit the opposing wall leaving a nice little dent in it. I look up to see him being bodily hauled off me and smashed into the hallway wall leaving a dent enough to render a norm unconscious.

Alec had finally come home and by the looks of it he was beyond angered, beyond pissed even. He was livid with what he'd walked in on. I mean imagine walking in on your mate or partner and their being pinned to the floor by someone that's NOT you! "What the HELL are you doing? What were you thinking?" he roared out, nothing but pure anger was coursing through him.

He was beyond pissed to see what was going on. Daniel was no match for a mated male who was protecting his mate during, well, mating season. "I can't help it! Her pheromones!" He had a good reason, but he should have resisted harder. "You have Cece you ass! Why in the hell didn't you try harder to resist?" Alec demanded.

"I would have had it been Cece!" Alec barked out at him. I saw the truth in Alec's eyes, but I also saw Daniel's eyes when he looked at me. He was attracted to me…plain and simple…he partially didn't want to stop. A small part, but a part nonetheless. Now his actions in the past made sense.

_Made me wonder what he was always mumbling about_. "Go to Cece now. Leave here or I swear to all that is holy you won't be able to ever reproduce." I told him. Alec looked to him showing him he would be the one to make my last statement effective. Before he was let go, Alec smashed his fist into his face a few times before a few gut punches and a hell of a warning.

Getting into his beaten face Alec said, "You touch **my mate**…**my woman** like that again and I will **break** you." Daniel nodded before limping off and out of the apartment. That's when Alec finally saw me, my pheromones high and thick in the air. I could see he was still trying to think.

I was trying to figure out why he wasn't tearing at my clothes. I reached out to him and begged out, "Alec please…I want this too…" I cooed. His face was in need of this just as much as I was. "Are you sure? Cause the prospect of a baby is guaranteed and I want to have that with you." he asked.

Standing up I shed what little clothing I had on till I was covered in nothing but my own sweat. Walking up to him I press my body into his own while telling him in no uncertain terms, "I'm sure." He groaned out before claiming my mouth in sweet bliss. Hands grabbing my head I swam in the feel of him.

The apartment was infused with my pheromones. Alec's eyes were more animal than human and judging by the heat emanating off my skin so were mine. I could tell he was asking something, but the need for fulfillment prevented me from thinking completely clearly…at all really.

I let my inner feline take over and peppered kisses all over his neck. He was still fully clothed and it irked me…no I hated those clothes. In my heated state I felt he should be naked all the time…only around me of course. I myself was already nude, and though it just happened moments ago I could hardly remember taking my clothes off.

He groaned and lolled his head back into the wall. Taking my advantage, I slipped my hand down his stomach to his jeans that now seemed too tight. I popped the button, then unzipped them down his now throbbing length. Once I pulled him out, his head was banging into the wall behind him.

Taking my time, I belayed the need I felt. If he was going to run from me, then I was going to torture him now for making me wait the whole damn day. His hand caught mine only moments into torturing him. His eyes said it all as he crashed his lips onto mine and we both fell to the floor.

The bathroom floor that was cold tile. I arched up my back at the unexpected sensation pushing my chest up into his. In a snap his leather jacket that he hadn't yet dispensed of...until now…was now lying beneath me. Laying back down I felt no cold tile only the leather that smelled of him.

Even now in the intoxicated state that he was in thanks to my heat, he was still considerate when it came to me. I smiled up at him. A sweet smile that told him how much I loved him and every little thing he did for me. Nothing had to be a huge gesture and he got that.

Putting that to the side however I wanted…no…needed to feel his warmth encompassing me as it had before in the past. I needed to feel him inside of me and the need was so overpowering, I started to tear at his clothes. His shirt was ripped off in two pieces as I then attacked his jeans.

He growled in pleasure at the sensations I was causing him. The cat within was pleased to know it was pleasing his inner cat with the roughness. Nothing less would do to satisfy right now…not in our state. He shucked the now ruined jeans down his legs leaving his boxers_…why didn't they go with?_

I asked myself before his mouth claimed a breast, making me forget my prior inward inquiry. Looking around, I felt odd now being in the exact_…okay not exact but close…_position with Alec that I had been in with Daniel before his senses came to. Alec noticed my discomfort and looked around remembering who he'd thrown out.

Gathering me in his arms I wrapped my legs around his waist only to have him pull them out from around him and for him to carry me bridal style to the bed. I had NEVER in my life had ANYONE do that before. Heat was always just a heat-induced thing that I got off on, but this_…how can he still be able to be so sweet?_

It made me hungrier for him. Feeling the bed give in from our combined weight, my hunger only got more amplified as I used my transgenic speed to flip him over. But I hadn't counted on him re-flipping me once again so we were on the other end of the bed with him on top.

Pinning me to it, I saw the look in his eyes. That dominate, feral look of needing his mate to submit. Whether he knew it or not, it was strong within his dark, hazel green eyes. Now though they looked a lot darker, one might say nearly black with love, lust and need. My own eyes probably mirrored it.

"I love you." He said in a voice that told me it wasn't just the heat that he always would and always will love me. Like he knew that deep down inside, I had my own doubts as he did. Touching his face I knew that this would be the last of our ability to be able to be sincere for a tiny little while.

"I love you too." He read it in my eyes and it was as if I saw whatever doubt that was plaguing him vanish. If I hadn't seen it go away, I wouldn't have noticed it there. His lips took mine once again in fiery need. I used my toes to pull down his boxers as he finished the job and kicked them off.

His tongue on mine mimicked the action he would be doing to me very soon and I couldn't freaking wait for it. But first, he seemed to have a plan, "I wanna taste you before I lose whatever shred of control I have and take you so hard you won't be able to sit for a week." _Oh god! How I wanted that!_

And I was unbelievably wet as those words came out. It was like pouring an extra coating of liquid heat onto my hot, throbbing center. I was on fire! And feeling him trail a line of fire with his tongue was only making it worse. Yet somehow, I was feeding off of it. I hated and loved it at the same time.

It made me want to shove his head further down.

But he kept himself still. The only thing my action did was make him smile a little cockily before his tongue dipped into my naval. The feline within purring its approval at the attention he so willingly gave me. Never before had I had someone do this for me while I was in heat.

It was a new sensation during the act. Sure Alec had done it outside of heat, but with all my senses heightened, it felt new, I'm guessing for the both of us, if judging by the way he was now licking all around my core. I felt femininely divine hearing him purr and groan at the taste of me.

My own inner cat purring at the sensations he was evoking from me. I gripped his head to keep him down there, wanting to part with the sensations. With a tweak from my nipples that his head reached up and tweaked, I came like a thunderbolt. I shot up nearly completely off the bed.

The only thing holding me down was Alec's tight grip on me. Coming back down, I felt the need coming again and saw his own need throbbing, begging for attention. Already having pleased me…his mate…he let me shove him down the bed enough to straddle him. But I decided to torture him yet again.

Where I got the willpower to do so, I'll never know. But as he leaned back, I turned around effectively cutting him off from view against my front and his organ. Leaning over, I felt his hands grasp my ass and mold them, increasing my pleasure. I moaned just as I sunk my mouth over his member.

His hands clenched mid grab as I hummed softly and cradled his testicles. His shout of approval followed by his loss of grip. I teased him, feeling his head hit the mattress with an audible thud. I slowly worked my body up off of him and around to his legs so he could now see my actions.

Had I not been giving him the blowjob of his life at the moment, transgenic or not, my movements would have notified him. As it was, he could only focus on the throbbing in his length. I let his name hum from my mouth as I saw his eyes trying in vain to open up only to shoot open completely at seeing the sight.

Oh, and what a sight I must have been. Hair mussed up behind me and all around my face while my mouth was hollowed out from sucking him down my throat. My body bent over his lower half, completely nude and covered in a light sheen of sweat. It was no wonder he grabbed me up off of him.

Pulling me off, my teeth scraped against his member, but it only served this time to be as pleasure-filled as anything. He flipped me over onto my back and I leaned my head back in supplication, baring my neck. He groaned at the submissive gesture and sunk his teeth into my jugular.

I felt the pressure of his teeth and the tiny cut they made as he made a permanent bite mark…I felt that even with our surplus of stem cells circulating in our bloodstream, these bite marks now would be branded on us…forever. Something to never be healed or taken away…I loved it.

Feeling my own needs once again arise, I grabbed his ass, begging for him to make us complete. He slid his length inside, testing the waters…or to torture me as I had him…it was working. I grasped at him again only to see that cocky grin on his features. We fought once again for dominance.

Each of us never truly gaining upper ground_…what did you expect when two alphas come together during heat?_ Finally it wasn't till I rolled him to the floor did I get anywhere. I sunk down on his hardened shaft as he rolled his head back, slamming it into the floor below him.

I smiled like a Cheshire cat before moving to my own beat and rhythm. Pinning his wrists to the floor, I felt him test my hold before surprising me and lifting me off of him. His hands easily held my lithe weight as he ground out, "We're. Not. Blowing. Your heat…on a quickie!" I was outraged and happy as hell all at once.

First and foremost, it was sweet that he wanted to take his time…though why I don't know. Secondly, I didn't want slow! I wanted fast, I wanted power, and I wanted his throbbing member making me come, screaming his name. Maybe he read that because before I knew it, I was the one lying on my back.

"I want this Max, just as much as you do, but I want it to be that when we're done, you're going to remember this heat even when we're in our eighties with grandkids. I want you to feel its intensity even then. I want to make it better than any heat you've ever had before." _How do you manage to be sexy and sweet all at once?_

For the next several hours he was true to his words…whereas we started out trying to dominate, the rest was spent equalizing it all. We were in this together; there was no need to show at this point who was better than whom. He was my male, my mate, as I was his woman, his mate. When he surged into me after his words, I felt complete.

The fullness of him, he was the only one that I ever slept with…that I ever will sleep with again, that reached THAT spot within me and made me shiver in ways I never had before. We started off on the ground by the bed, but he decided that after his first thrust, we'd use the bed for the first round.

Sliding me onto it I felt his warmth encompassing me again before he started to move. It was subtle at first till I saw the excitement and need struggling on his face. He couldn't hide anything from me so I wrapped my legs around his waist and angled my hips in such a way that made us both see stars.

I was positively on fire as I shifted my hips every so often to make him hit the right spots within me. I was certain that molten lava was what we were emitting to each other. _How else could two beings get so DAMNED HOT?_ I felt like we could burn a hole right through the bed.

My skin itched for his contact, not wanting to be apart from him at all. He kept up his pace of thrusting as I kept my ankles locked behind his back. I didn't want him to go. It seemed though as if he had other plans. Removing his hands from their wonderful places on me, he unwrapped my legs from him.

I shot my head up as he pried them apart with difficulty before he finally won and held them apart, "Trust me." he says. I fall back into the bed when his hips slam into me, seemingly deeper this time. He widens the space between my legs and shoves himself further into me.

I trust this man with my life, I hold no doubts with him. He's my mate and always will be, no one can top him…and no one will. He shifts my legs further apart now, testing the limits of my flexibility. We've done many things to test this, but this next piece I had reserved for this occasion.

Shifting my legs over his shoulders I keep the width open as I pull him in closer to me. We both shudder in pleasure as he sinks in even deeper. I'm more sure now than ever that I've never had that spot hit in my life. I didn't even know I had it. Leave it to Alec to find it…I smile amidst my pleasure.

Feeling my first orgasm of the night coming on me, all I can think about is the pleasure he's induced within me. I've had decent sex before, and great sex…love-making…with him but heat sex…no…heat love-making with him is something I've been waiting my whole life to experience.

And I get to have it the rest of my life. Before I can orgasm though, he shifts positions on me. Now I'm in his lap with my legs still up in the air while he sits up. "You want me, this…" He moves himself inside of me. I nod my head, too out of my mind to respond with words right now.

"Then take it." He orders. An order I'll gladly follow any day of the week. Using my arms for support I move myself over him as we both undulate against one another. I feel its sweet bliss as it overpowers me and I lose my grip and steadiness completely and fall back.

Alec's POV

I first noticed that she was sure when she left me over a dozen calls. The first six calls told me that it was her that wanted a family, before that I would have been in doubt. But she did. So after I took care of a few deliveries that day, I came home. I arrived to TC late into the night.

Getting home, I smelled so many scents, I was curious as to why they were coming from our place? Walking in, it was intense. Now I knew why there were so many scents, they were covering up Max's pheromones. Walking in, I was surprised to smell one last scent, aroused male.

That had me seeing RED. I walked further in once I heard the words, "Hit me." Daniel was in here. I was angered beyond belief that he was in here with MY MATE. I saw that he had Maxie, _my Maxie_, pinned to the floor. Yeah, I was NOT happy. I leaned down and pulled him off her like no tomorrow.

I was flamingly pissed off. Once I found out that he'd had an attraction towards Max, it was all I could do from wiping the floor with him. Instead I showed him mercy by simply beating on his ass for a minute before throwing him out the door. Then I saw Max and how she was looking at me.

It was intense…she only had eyes for me, not Logan, not Daniel, nobody else but ME, and it was a HUGE turn-on. Then she started to strip in front of me. I wanted to be sure she was ready, but I guess she was. How we made it to the bedroom was anyone's guess. My head was too fogged up with lust to remember.

All I knew was that this was the best thing to experience in the world, and I was finally experiencing it with Max. Next best thing would probably be watching Max giving birth to any kids we'd have. Gonna have to wait nine months for that to happen, and I know after tonight, it'll happen.

I got side-tracked along the way when I tasted her. Not only did it seem her senses were heightened, but her sensitivity as well. Her response level had increased, and all I wanted to do was drink her in for the remainder of the night. But then, seeing her cum was such a sight, it would be forever imprinted in my head.

She seemed determined now, especially after what I did for her, and before I knew it, I was getting the blowjob of my life done to me. The way she was hollowing out her cheeks as she sucked me, I had to literally fight to keep from cumming too soon. I groaned and grit my teeth in pleasure.

I had had enough though. I wasn't going to let this be blown so fast even though that's what she seemed to want. She'll thank me later when I make this the best heat she's ever had. Sure, we'll have her heats for the remainder of our lives, but I want to show her that I'M the best and the perfect choice for a reason.

The way she clenches me though…it's as if I had a steel clamp on my dick. The best feeling in the world, mind you, and she couldn't have looked anymore beautiful. As I watch her take her pleasure, and reciprocate just as well, I feel such a deep connection with her…like now our minds will be one, not just our bodies and hearts.

As I pull her on top of me and tell her to 'take it', she complies so willingly that I'm even more stunned when she gyrates herself in an up and down motion. It nearly sends me over the edge with her first orgasm with me in her. I just barely manage to hang on through it all. She looks to me, stunned.

"We still have a long way to go…**my mate**…**Maxie**…" She grins like you wouldn't believe before trying to take me. I get that she wants to take over as she's done in the past, but I'm not her former heat partners. I'm her final and last one, and by god, I'm going to show her what heat is like with a transgenic alpha male.

I spin her around at transgenic speed so fast I can tell she's dizzy. Her head against the wall of the apartment I tell her, "Brace yourself." She braces her hands against the wall as I hike her legs from over my shoulders to spreading them out wide outside my biceps and start to slam into her in raging strokes.

I can tell she wasn't expecting that. Any other woman right now would feel the assault on their body, begging me to stop, or ease up, Max…Max begs for more, to go harder, faster, to give her my all. And that's exactly what I do…once I'm done with the overly deliberate strokes.

I can hear just barely hear…past the blood rushing through my ears…the bed slamming into the wall. Max's out loud grunts and whimpers of ecstasy fuel me on until I feel her muscles tighten up on me once again. I hold back as much as I can, holding my breath cause I heard it slows things down.

I just barely pass through her second orgasm without coming. And she now looks steamed and still horny as anything. I just barely managed to gather myself together while she was still clamping on me and shuddering in satisfaction. The look on her face was intoxicating.

Now that I knew I had to make this last for her till I was able to go a few more rounds again I decided to give her a completely different feel. I stood from the bed, her legs still twined around my waist as I pushed her up against the bedroom door. I only hoped it was sturdy enough to hold us both.

Keeping her legs parted I pushed the limits again when I abandon all the self-control I normally kept even a smidgen of, and let utterly loose on her. "I'll say it now before I lose my thought process completely, but I won't be able to stop once I let it all out. So, if you feel you can't-" she touched my face.

"If you don't give it to me now I'll call Daniel back in here." She sweetly threatened. I saw the horns in her hair from this and swore to her, "Bitch. You're mine! Got that? Can he make you feel like I can?" I gave one barely controlled thrust.

It was all I could do from a mindless pounding into her, "Can he give you the satisfaction I can?" I stay inside and ground my hips against hers eliciting a pleasured filled whimper, "Can he make you whimper or scream like I can?" I couldn't help it, I slammed into her with such abandon that whimpers weren't erupting, screams were.

"Who?" she screeched out as her head banging against the door. I roared in primal delight as I was the chosen male over anybody else. Only I could give her those things, and only I ever will. My heart was pounding even louder than I thought it could. I could feel hers pounding in the same succession as well.

I barely felt it when the door's hinges creaked…the only sign we had before we both fell to the ground. My thrusts against Max, and our combined weight, were too much for the poor thing as we landed…hard. My last thrust as we landed was what shot her through an orgasm so intense, it looked like she was having a seizure.

The only thing that told me she was fine and NOT having one was the fact that her tiny little muscles were undulating around me and making me come so hard, I'm sure I alerted the tenants to the nearest one block radius to what was going on…then again, I'm sure they already knew due to Max's incessant screams of pleasure.

Door busted, not the intention, but a sated-at-the-moment Max, that was the intention. She looked ready for a bit of sleep before the next round, and I wasn't going to back down from that, so I gently slipped from her before carrying her back to the bed and sliding us just beneath the sheet.

Slipping my arms tightly around her, I felt her heart beat slow down. I knew she'd only be out for a few hours, her shark DNA would make her rise to the occasion yet again. So I wasn't going to waste this time, I was going catch those hours in sleep while holding the most important thing in my life as close to me as possible.

Max POV

It's been something else these past few weeks. Training X6's and mostly the X5's on everything that we'll need to use. The Familiars may not have a lot of weaknesses, but they can still bleed and break, you just have to nail them like you would a regular person. I did it to White.

Broke his ankle, he couldn't walk on it for a bit of time. You immobilize them, before you get rid of them. That was another thing to. I didn't want to have blood on our hands from this. I made sure that we could synthesize a knockout agent of our own strong enough to take one of them down for several hours on end.

I had contacted Otto for a sample of White's DNA. He at first told me I was crazy, but then I told him what the DNA could do for us, as he decided to play White's little 'power pet' for the remainder of the week. We met so he could give us the sample from White's coffee mug.

It was truly gross that we had to do this, but even if there was a little 'swill' in it, we could figure out what could slow him and his kind down effectively. If we could, then we could just shoot them up with it, and let them go down without anyone getting hurt. I hadn't yet tried to use tasers, and Alec had pointed them out to me.

I hated them myself, having been hit with them on several occasions. Plus I wasn't sure how White would react to getting a few of those things attached to him. Would he react or would he just simply rip them off? I didn't know, and Alec had been irritable about letting me out to test the theory.

However, unfortunately, the pregnancy tests we got seemed to not like to work with my cat DNA…they were inconclusive. Alec had made me make an appointment with Carr so I could find out for sure, and until then would cut me off every time I tried to leave. He always came up with something for me to do.

And right now, he put me on my ex's detail. Logan had vanished without a trace and usually that would be good, but when you have a former good-guy-for-all vanish while he's hopped up on transgenic blood…things can't go good in that direction. The mayor was doing fine.

He even let us give him a private 'no questions asked' transgenic as a bodyguard. As far as everybody else knew, he was a new recruit. He was ordered by both me and the mayor that as a joint effort to NOT use his abilities unless an actual shot was made. He was fine with it.

He just had to get his barcode lasered off at the end of every month, courtesy of something the mayor and I talked about to ensure he stayed out of the public eye. It was kept under wraps of course. The mayor even told me that oddly enough, he actually felt safer with him there.

We were progressing, and now that he was being re-elected and the votes looked good. We were also in huge favor of becoming citizens. Courtesy of our votes for him. It was after all the bargain we'd made. A few hundred free votes in exchange for 'transgenic immunity' and citizens.

It was a worthwhile trade and we were to sign on it at the end of the month, which was only two weeks away. So, regardless of whether or not he won, he would get two hundred plus votes, and we'd get immunity for being transgenic and our citizenship. I felt relieved, and even the younger crowds were looking up.

The hate signs were still out there, mind you, but now the nimrods toting them were half the time sitting out there drinking coffee or liquor, and ranting about the last newspaper with us in it. Scetchy really was working the angles for us. Once Joshua got his story out there about being the first of the transgenics, and all people were shocked.

He was a huge mutant that had this big loveable heart that would do anything he could to protect all that he loved. Rita, when she discovered everything, held a press conference, and even had her own words to say about him, "Joshua, as you've seen from the newspapers, does have his own different look."

She had to wait till they quieted down again, "But a lot of you see him see a monster, no he's far from that. He's a sweet, gentle soul that I have had the honor to meet and speak with. And at first, I didn't understand what he meant by 'people are afraid of what they don't understand', but now I do."

Safe to say what her next words were what had me letting out a tear, "People let their prejudices get in the way of things. Joshua is a painter, and he's amazing at it. I have some of his pieces right here in my private collection. You need to look past what the media tells you, **they're wrong**. Trust the hearts of the transgenics instead."

I thought her business would have suffered, but apparently, everyone started to come in to the see the pieces Joshua had created. She got more business, and the transhumans were given a new perspective. We still had haters, but now there was doubt among them now. And that doubt was going to help out.

Now all we had to do was be on pins and needles waiting for the signal to move out when White and his team made the damned move on the water plant. We had people training for weeks, and still had two X5's watching them. I just wanted them to make their move, I wanted to fight and get this over with.

Though I would have to sneak out since Alec was behind every corner waiting for me to try and prevent me from either doing spar training, or even ride my ninja. The moment I told him I was thinking of upgrading he said quote, "Not till that baby is born." I relented hoping he wouldn't go as far as putting a lock on her.

My appointment with Carr was coming up soon but till then, Alec pulled his strings to keep me in certain places. It was getting irritating however, for some areas of how he held so much power over people than I did. I wasn't much for ordering about but when I was 'suggested' to not do it cause of Alec I knew they'd report back.

It was irritating. Leader or not, he was the one with the actual leading abilities, and the one who held their trust from back at Manticore. I may be the leader, but only cause I'm the one who said 'We were made in America and were not going anywhere…today were going to make a stand right here…who's with me?' everyone stayed.

I was just waiting for the word to pop up on White's men making their move. And no one had shown up…till now that is. I got the call that I had been waiting for. "Max, there are three large Sedan's approaching the plant, only a few blocks away." I knew the timing was close.  
But if this was going down like we thought it was, they needed time to unload their cargo before getting it inside. Texting a mass text to Alec and Mole (since he finally broke down and got a cell phone), they knew to be ready. We made sure a few weeks back that everyone who didn't have a cell phone was now equipped with one.

Alec, Mole, Joshua, Luke, Dix, Cece and Daniel were all notified and all of a sudden it was like TC had been put on red alert as every assigned soldier were given less than two minutes to get ready and load up into our own cars. The ETA wasn't too far, and White would need the proper documentation to get in there.

We were taking advantage of that time slot and moving out. Seeing everyone leave, I noticed Alec was busy with Daniel and Cece, so I slipped into the other van and texted the next chain of command should anything happen that she, Gem, was in charge. She thought I too should stay.

This was why I did have several pregnancy tests. And each of them told me I wasn't pregnant. I couldn't sit back and not fight when this could determine the safety of so many lives. Alec was just going to have to suck it up. I just had to make sure he didn't find out or know that I was there.

The people in my van looked at me weirdly before I said, "Any of you have a problem with me fighting alongside you, speak up."

No one said a word against me, "We don't have a problem with you Max, but didn't Alec say-" I cut him off, "Alec may think I'm pregnant, but several pregnancy tests say he's wrong. And I can't NOT fight. He's being paranoid and overprotective, and we could use all the help we can get." He agreed before handing me a gun.

No wait it was a taser gun, I look to him, "Alec told a few people, we may not agree but at least you'll be able to see if their immune to tasers, cause I know we're not." A few others in the van chucked and started to tell a story each on how they got tasered at one point in time.

"So what about you? What was the worst tasering you ever got?" he asked, "Well I just discovered my dead sister's body after Renfro killed her. Saw Lydecker's men and Deck himself. As you know, Deck was Manticore, and Manticore killed my sister…and I saw RED. Jumped up and had about a dozen tasers attack me mid-air. Crashed onto a computer station….that kinda hurt."

Stunned, the transgenic remarked, "Wow…ouch…sorry…for your sister that is." Resolve in my face, I said, "As far as I see this, we're not just helping those on the other side of the fence, we're protecting innocent children, our future. These tasers will help us…" _I hope._ I added that last part silently to myself.

The trip over wasn't too hard. We just had to make sure to use the lousiest streets in Seattle so we wouldn't have to worry too much about sector cops. The ones sent to these parts didn't much care about their jobs, since hardly anyone used the routes. But that was because the streets were just that broken up.

No one could really use them unless they were high off the ground, or off road sporting vehicles, otherwise, within a few feet of driving, you're looking at ruining your whole front and rear axle. Hell, I didn't even drive my bike down these roads. There was too much of a chance in getting the bike damaged.

However, if you wanted to avoid the sector cops that actually paid attention, these were the roads you took. Once we were in the area, we stopped just outside of the viewing radius and saw that Alec's team was already down there ready to get inside. We could see they gained entry through the basement.

My team and I…correction…X5-584 aka Biscuits former team, were taking the roof's access inside. Having already done this before, I looked for the nearest roof that we could jump up onto, or at least gain access to a low level window to jump higher up. I spotted the nearest one by the east side.

In two by two standard formation, we each took turns and jumped from window to window up there. If we did that down at the actual building, we would have been spotted by their security. As it was, that's why Alec's team went in two by two around back from the basement level.

Three stories up later, which was an easy feat for us, I went to the end of the roof and saw that the distance was around a standard building size and a half away. So I'd need to be precise on where I made this rope go. We'd only be able to cross over two people at a time regardless.

The distance was too great to try for more than that. Once I placed the rope attached arrow into the shooting barrel, I locked on the top most part of the roof. I had to make it higher than just the rim of the roof since the distance would have us being seen too easily by passer-bys.

Biscuit…who took his name from how much he loved to eat biscuits…(Don't ask! I didn't name him)…tied the other end that we had to a secure position where we were as I tested the rope out for sturdiness. Hooking up the astro quick draw…I was glad that I had kept most of my old theft equipment.

It helped for us to find more needed for this operation. The quick draws were snapped on the rope itself and the other end to the person on the rope as we used upper arm and lower leg to shimmy our way up the rope. Basically we had a metal guarantee that we'd make it to the roof.

I knew Biscuit briefly commanded for at least two transgenics to stay back and act as back-up. Looking at the building, had it not been a whole story taller, I would have tight-roped the bitch, no problem. But that wasn't an option. Once we all made it over, we left two extra ropes as an emergency exit for the ground unit.

After all if you're going to be breaking in some place, you need a back-up way out.

Biscuits used his gun, which I was more than thankful for the silencer on it, elsewise we would have alerted anyone up here that we were coming in. Before we spread out, we took every entrance way that could get us to the main room that we needed access to. I was grateful for Luke and Dix.

They gave us access to the water plant's blueprints, so finding a dozen ways to get there was easy. It was just making sure the access ways were empty, so everyone on mine and Alec's main orders were to only disarm and knock out if necessary, no kill orders. Not unless and ONLY if you yourself were about to die.

So safe to say, unless a Familiar got the upper hand in a big way on anyone, then there would be no deaths. So far, we'd made it down three levels. The plant itself had four floors to it, but the two floors on top were mainly consistent of office floors. Once we were past the office floors, we had to use all of our senses to avoid collision.

Finally sneaking past to the first floor, we encountered at least six Familiars in obvious uniform with the regular guards. The problem I noticed right away was the unmistakable barcode I saw on every Familiar, displaying it almost…proudly. It hit me like a ton of bricks as to what they were planning as a side note.

I used our comm's to talk to Biscuit, who'd taken another route, "Biscuit." I urged through, "Yeah?" he answered, "The Familiars are wearing barcodes." I could tell he was stunned, "What the hell for?" he asked. "Obviousness…they're using the barcodes to frame us for the incident." It wasn't exactly as we thought it was.

It wasn't an in and out for them. They needed more time than we thought to do what they needed to do, but instead of acting as a foreign assassin, they acted as 'us'. "You need to alert Alec. Tell him the situation. In the meantime, I'm going down to the lower levels, but not before disarming these asses." A he agreed before I moved.

I steadied my stun gun and hit my first target before I used my second taser, the prod I had on me as well, to nail the one nearest to me before jumping up and wrapping my legs around the last Familiar that came my way. The other X5 with me shot all of them down with tranq darts.

Tying them all up, and grateful that they had been easily taken care of, we released the hostages and informed them that WE were transgenics, THEY were NOT. They scrambled out of there as we headed further in. I hit the steps to the basement level and saw no one.

White must have a lot of faith in only having a few Familiars there. Then again_…he didn't expect for you and your crew to show up here either_. He was under-manned this time. Getting further down there, I saw White's men pouring the different chemical compounds together_…probably getting the right mix._

I saw Alec's group slowly coming in too, making their way around, I was surprised they weren't here sooner. _Then again…who knows how many Familiars they tangled with along the way?_ It could have deterred them just as it did me and my partner. Speaking of…I looked around to find him steady and ready for action.

Alec didn't even know I was out here yet, as far as he knew I was still at TC and till it was absolutely necessary, I wasn't going to show myself…not to him anyways. That's when I spotted the action about to happen. This was going to be a long day…I told myself…a long one indeed.


	26. fallen familiars & wedding blunders

So completely sorry this has taken me so long to get out, my beta readers have had some busy lives these last few weeks…month…anyways…

**Recicup:** this end will be a nail biter and Max and Alec's new dilemma will have hormonal imbalance mixed in with it. Don't forget to be on the look out within the month for the next season, I'll be renaming it a little bit as it is a new season.

**Kasia1992:** here's the final chapter for this season.

Please review and if you'd like to see anything in the next season I'm all ears so PM me or review me! I hope my fans will give me insight on something they'd like to see!

Season 3 ep.23

Max's POV

Alec came up and struck his first target, knocking him into the chemical mix. White, having spotted him, pulled out his gun and started to fire. Only problem with drawing fire was that it alerted everyone else within hearing range to what was going on below. I watched as Alec and his group fought off the Familiars then I heard movement from behind me.

Looking back I saw the rest of my team. I signaled them to go help Alec and they left out to go help. What I didn't count on, however, was White focusing his attention half on Alec and half on the chemical. I made sure to make it impossible for him to focus on either, by drawing his attention to me.

Alec would be too busy fighting to notice White leaving. I told my partner to help Alec as I left my post to get closer to White. I grabbed my knife I kept stored away in the side of my boot for emergencies, and threw it straight at White. I needed his attention. It landed squarely in his shoulder.

It got his attention alright. Once he saw me, he forgot all about his need to get that chemical out. His need to kill me was greater than his need for his people. Right now, that piece of knowledge was working to me advantage. Rounding a set of boxes covering us both from view I spoke up, "Hello White."

I said it so casually, he was flaming mad, "You certainly aren't dressed for the occasion." I quirked my eyebrows and threw out sarcastically, knowing not to take my eyes from him while using my hands to indicate my body, "Well wearing leather pants and five inch stiletto heels just didn't seem very feasible considering the circumstances."

I couldn't help but add on at the end like it was completely laughable considering what was going on and what we had also discovered with everything, "After all aren't I suppose to be stopping your master plan?" I asked voice full of sarcasm. For a minute there he seemed to take a second to picture it.

I took a second to wonder if I had actually worn something like that at one point. Shaking it from my head I saw him do the same and his features grew from a look that could have been taken for-mind you-could have been 'attraction', to anger in the span of a second, "Your going to die."

We started to fight as I could still hear the sounds of fighting going on where Alec was. Knowing I didn't have much time. Who knew if a Familiar was avoiding the fight to finish off the chemical? I pulled the one tranq dart I had from my jacket. It was the only one that had the most potency.

I had it specially reserved for White so we could buy the break time needed to stop it all and end the suffrage they were planning to start. I let him get me into a choke hold so I could get close enough. His hands were tight around my neck as I saw the intense hatred for me within his eyes.

I had to throw him off as to why my hands would be anywhere on him, especially his neck. With the breath I had reserved in my lungs I spoke out, "Oh come on 'bro' I'm like your sister." He went to reply when I stuck the needle into his neck and injected. His hands let up after another thirty seconds.

I fell down gasping for air before getting back up moments later. I was thankful as anything that I actually had some make up, I was going to need to use it once we got back. White's finger prints were sure to leave bruising marks. It was something I didn't need Alec to see.

He was down on the ground now, looking up at me as he spat out, "You're NOT my sister." I was thankful as ever that he said that, but even so, the look he gave me spoke of at least one un-sisterly thought going through his head.

Just as he passed out, I muttered, "Not even if you weren't trying to kill me." I stepped over his prone body before noticing a bunch more Familiars than when we first got in coming in around the corner. _One of them must have called for back-up._ Prod rod out, I came out and saw how far away Alec still was from the chemicals.

I was grateful that I had decided to start using the prod rod. It came in handy often with these guys. Familiars were pretty much the only types to use them on. Other transgenics I could handle, government assholes I could handle several at a time but not familiars. So the prod rod that could end up being a foot and a half long metal stun gun really came in freaking handy.

I came out from behind the boxes to let the Familiars spot me. I needed them to help block Alec's view of me. I let them see the weapon. I had the prod to my side, ready to use, but kept back slightly to aid in the unknown till I was ready to use it. Then that's when I saw them.

The boxes I was hiding behind earlier obscured my view of more water plant workers; they looked terrified of the scene in front of them. It was only out of sheer fear of being hit or worse that kept them grounded in their seats. I honestly didn't think White would go as far as keeping the workers as prisoners, but it made sense now.

If he was going to wear barcodes and frame us for the disaster, why not use the workers as a way to put even more blood on our hands? I walked up, seeing the scared people, and knew I needed to do something drastic to help them escape. I really didn't want to have any more blood on my hands. There was enough already.

I saw the first Familiar approach me and whipped the prod out at transgenic speed as he got belted in the face and spun nearly three times before I caught his neck and pulled him back, using him as a shield with the prod while he was still dazed. He hadn't seen that metal rod of mine coming…at all.

Thank god with a shove of my hand either to slink it back into place or to throw it out I could hid it with ease and have a handy weapon to use. I actually preferred this to stun guns. Those things had to reload, this didn't. All I had to do was press a button and as long as it was charged it stung like a bitch.

I yelled out to the scared workers, "RUN! Get out! These are NOT transgenics!" Giving the Familiar in my arms one good prod, he was down. I gave him a kick for good measure much like Zack had done a while back when we rescued Tinga's son. I was grateful that the workers finally began to run.

They stamped through the doors screaming bloody murder the whole way acting like a bunch of spooked cattle. Well, that could have gone smoother. At least I'd like to think so. Remembering I still had no-pain, no-gain asses to kick and knock out I look over to their positions.

Looking at the Familiars coming out, I saw them standing in different positions, like they were preparing to take me down, "What? Not so tough without your human shields?" I asked cockily. The first one came out from my left and attempted a spinning kick at my head. With transgenic speed I ducked easily as I deflected two more kicks with the prod to my left side.

I whacked him across the face and stuck the rod end into his neck, effectively taking him down. These guys may not feel pain, but they can still be affected by shock and stimulated. Nerve endings can only take so much. Plus, I don't think they were trained on how to avoid controlling nerves for electricity.

I know we are still affected by it. I think even Manticore if it was possible would have found a way for us to be less affected by it, but I think that's one of the very few un-controllables out there. Another Familiar came up and tried more hand-to-hand approach, while I saw his counter partner come up behind him.

Taking on one of these no-pain-no-gain freaks was enough. I didn't need two of them, not if I truly was pregnant. I decided to take out the first one, so I didn't have any problems with the second one coming up. I threw my knee into his gut at full speed before deciding to throw him over my shoulder.

I wasn't sure how far he went, but I knew I'd have to keep my senses back on him so he wouldn't sneak up on me. Grabbing his partner's arm that swung out for me, I sensed him already. And with his partner's arm still there, I spun back around and kicked him before planting my elbow into the back of the Familiar I had in my grasp.

I landed one more hit on the first one before I took a hit to the back myself. I turned around to spot another one. These guys are like rodents…I nailed him in the face as he went to hit me again. I used the rod as a tool and placed it along the length of my arm as a deflect ant.

That seemed to piss him off. I spun the rod away from my arm long enough to whack him in the face with it, aiming for his eyes to at least blind him. I didn't want to use up all the juice with it. He was able to deflect my kick, but wasn't prepared for me stepping forward and using my fists to finish him off.

I gave him a good jolt to be sure that he would be down for a bit of time. Same as the rest of them. I think the only reason why that went as easy as it did was due to the fact that they weren't even expecting us to be here, so we had surprise advantage, which was good, plus I had the shock prod with me.

It really helped in avoiding some hits. Especially when I really felt certain now that I was pregnant. How else would that explain that sensation I got…that I didn't realize I felt till just now? The need to protect my baby. I knew it without a doubt now. I was pregnant, the need to protect without even THINKING about it.

However I reveled in that information too long. One of them behind me came up just as the last Familiar, that bitch_-who looked like she needed some help in the estrogen department-_that beat on Alec, came up, anger flaring in her eyes. The Familiar behind me grabbed me, and held me back in preparation of her beatings.

With my new renewed reason to protect myself in my head, I said to her, "Oh back again I see." As I struggled a little bit. I didn't want to seem weak but at the same time I had to get her close enough.

She went to hit me as I used my cat agility to avoid the hit, nail her fully in the chest with my boot covered feet_…that's gonna hurt…_and flipped over the Familiar holding me. At the last minute, I decided instead of the a-typical hold of falling all the way back, I fell half way and swung my legs forward during that moment.

Planting my boots on his back, I within the swing of motion held the rod to his neck and pulled back just enough to knock him out. Once I felt his body go slack, I counted to four before letting go and removing myself from him. The bitch that I planted my booted feet into took my elbow at close range to her face.

Her face was red, though in actual pain or in anger I wasn't sure, "Wanna know what pain feels like? Feel this." I grunted out, motioning for her to make her move. She went in for a ram at me. However, being transgenic, we had the whole faster-than-the-average-human thing as our advantage.

One of the few advantages we had against them. Something Logan had thought related to being faster than bullets. Idiot…we were faster than peoples reaction to pulling the trigger but not bullets.

I came at her full speed…well as much as being about five feet away can give you…and dodged to my right at the last second, swung my arm out, prod running the length of it as it hit her square in the face, knocking her out. Bitch literally flipped in the process of going down. "That was for my mate." I grit out.

Seeing her out I couldn't help but add on in a near sing song voice that I was grateful no one heard, "Sweet dreams bitch." I had said the same thing before to a high member ranking familiar cult freak. Took her out cold to. I smiled in victory. However I saw another Familiar coming out.

Only now he had a semi-automatic. I can beat hand gun bullets in speed but not freaking semi auto-freaking-matic ones. I ducked into a small alcove, barely big enough to hide my frame. I could feel the vibrations of the bullets dent the metal beside me. Knowing I only had one shot at disarming him, I took it.

As fast as humanly possible…humanly…I grabbed what I needed from inside my jacket before spinning out at transgenic speed and hitting the butt of the semi auto with the one shot gun. It's not a real gun though, it's made specifically to send out an electric charge to disarm your enemy of a gun yourself.

Alec scored it from a couple of gun owners who gave it to their employees who weren't old enough-under 21-to carry a gun. Only problem with it was that it only had one charge in it. Right now it could carry up to five but only one had been bought at the time of its original purchase.

I jogged up, seeing how much closer I was getting to the hand to hand fight that was going on with Alec and the others. I wish Alec had taken a prod too cause it wasn't a truly fair fight. Made me envy how much stronger he really was than me…how much he really must have held back with me in the past…

I look down at the Familiar, "Really didn't want to use that." I remarked, kicking his gun away, "You transgenic f-" I cut him off, "Yeah, yeah filth, I got it. Might wanna try a new line one of theses days, that one's getting so old." I dropped him before shocking him. Seeing how the others were still busy, I went to the chemicals.

Thankfully no one else had gotten to them. As soon as I saw the containers needed, I also knew I needed the charges to blow this shit up. Seeing everyone busy fighting, I blurred around them to grab the charges and blurred back over to plant the charges on the containers of chemicals.

Setting the time for ten minutes, I took the remote with me to either speed up time or give us more when I saw the water supply open. If I blew this up here, then the explosion would tear up the protection to the water. The chemical would get in there anyways. I looked around and spotted Biscuit fighting.

I had no choice now. I needed help here. We needed to get all of this to a more secured location. Calling up command, I asked them, "Where's a location within the building that is the MOST sealed?" After thirty seconds Dix replied back, "Lower level basement. It's used as a storage facility."

"Thanks." I snapped the phone shut, throwing it back into my jacket, I tell Biscuit, "Help me get these chemicals to the lower level basement. They can't blow up near the water supply." Seeing my reasoning, he called over another X5 to help out as the three of us…while the rest were fighting…carried the chemicals over.

Not easy! The containers were heavy, and we were moving at full speed to save up on time, just as long as nothing spilled over along the way. Dumping the last container downstairs, I made sure the charges were still all in place before sealing the door shut to the point of slamming my foot into it.

I broke it and jammed it in place to avoid someone else-a hell bend Familiar-from getting in and stopping the detonation. Switching to the com that Alec thought I was on_…and would forever think I was on…_I gave the orders. "Okay, everyone move out!" Biscuit gave the signal that the chemicals are set.

"Move out!" I yelled as Biscuit looked to me in acceptance of the question in my eyes. X5's aren't the type to be left behind…for anything. I ran out and to the roof's access. I watched everyone use the ropes to get back to the other building. Getting off, I hit the charge for the bombs we planted.

The blast radius took even us by surprise as I nearly lost my grip on the second story. My cat reflexes were my only savior from hitting my side or worse…jumping in the bus, I asked the driver, "Think you can beat the other team back to TC?" he nodded his head, Biscuit's second on this mission was worse than me on the road, but he somehow was able to beat even the best of traffic.

Maybe he had a little NASCAR racer within him as well. The ride back was silent. I assumed everyone was waiting for the 'welcome back and good you're not dead' congratulatory speech. I needed to get back in time so I could welcome Alec back and not dressed in my cat suit.

I had got so much use from this thing even back when I first broke into Logan's apartment…fond theft memories. I actually did enjoy stealing from rich assholes at one point. Plus if it got me a step closer to my sibs the more the better. Funny how I wouldn't be able to fit in it within a few months.

Shoving that thought away we didn't even stop before I was blurring out, having already seen Alec's van coming around the corner I had 30 seconds to run to the apartment and change into something less obvious not to mention put a tad bit of make up on to hid White's finger bruises.

Everyone was welcoming everyone back when I got back in. I was thankful that I had been able to regulate my heart beat just in time. Last thing I needed was Alec asking me why I was out of breath.

Alec saw me and I swore the look on his face was…I couldn't help but get a bit choked up at the raw display of love and emotion he looked at me with. My eyes began to tear up, I knew now that it was just the hormones but still. I ran up to him and gripped him to me fiercely.

I kissed him just as fiercely as I felt. "Max…" he whispered against my lips, "We did it…" I was just thankful he was okay. Nothing more than a shit load of bruises, a few possible cracked ribs and a wobbly leg but otherwise, undamaged. We spent the next hour celebrating the good news.

I had come to find out once the chemicals we moved were set, the rest of the Familiars ran off and White was with them… "Though he seemed to be looking for someone within our crowd". Alec had said, "Yeah, maybe he thought you'd be there." _I was._ I wanted to tell him, but then-yeah, lots of arguing.

Getting me a steaming mug of coffee, he sat next to my snug form on the beat up old couch. Slinging an arm around my shoulders, I fell into a comfortable embrace leaning against him with my sock covered feet tucked underneath me. I was surprised and happy at our accomplishment.

"The whole time I was fighting Max…" he said, I looked up to him. His face was that of a man set on happiness and on fear…strange combination for an alpha male. I hoped he was feeling okay.

"I wanted to run back to you and make sure you were safe. I had this feeling that you were in danger the whole time I was there." I felt guilt well up within me, "Then when I saw you, standing there waiting for me I knew." He looked down to me before touching my chin with his fingers.

"I smelled you right there…the both of you." He touched my stomach and I felt a quiver go through me, "I knew you-we were pregnant. I felt it in the plant and I smelled it once I got home." _If he only knew why he felt it then…but I can't tell him he'll be angry with me, besides spouses don't tell each other EVERYTHING…right?_

"And as much as I'd like to say we need to stop doing to so much dangerous crap with our lives that'll be impossible. However we should at least try to limit the danger we put ourselves in, especially you. You are a danger magnet." He laughed out, I lightly punched his arm.

But he was right, with the fact that I was now pregnant…wow…_pregnant me_…anyways, knowing that I knew I had to be safer with my level in dangerous mission. Simple B & E's were fine but something where we knew I had only a 50/50 chance or less Alec would tie me to the bed.

Only reason why I went today for the water plant was because 1) it's my fight too and 2) because of our intel, we had the advantage. So our odds-MY odds-were much higher than just 50/50. Alec wouldn't see it that way, I already knew that. So now, it's just a matter of keeping out of danger.

_I wonder how hard that'll be?_ "I agree. So how about we do something non-dangerous like..." putting my un-drunk coffee mug down, I stood up and grabbed the wedding invite from the counter. He groaned out while slumping into the couch, "Damn it I forgot about that. And we have to be there right?" he asked, I nodded my head 'yes'.

The wedding was just over a week away and I wanted to do this…call it the 'trying to be normal' thing, and it was our first act as a non-dangerous thing to do. Alec then made a laughing sound, "What?" I asked, "I just remembered that saying I heard of once before." I asked him, "What was that?"

He smiled, "Well it is customary…" he walked around behind me before gliding his lips across my neck after pulling my hair gently out of the way, "That the best man and the maid of honor have great post-wedding sex." _What a load of shit!_ But I played along. I turned around and looped my arms around his shoulders.

"Well then…" I grazed my lips into his own, "What are you waiting for?" he scooped me up before showing me what was customary right on the counter. However I was adamant about cleaning the counter afterwards. I did want to eat off of it again plus if OC or Scetchy ever came over…

Anyways…the rest of the week went by fine. I only had Kendra's wedding to worry about…the different details she had me work on by either phone or ordering or scheduling that kind of thing. Other than the occasional business conferences I had with the mayor.

That whole week was spent either finalizing the wedding plans with her, or spent reaching a solid ideal decision on the transgenics. The plan was to meet in public and have him deliver a small speech that ensured our collaborative involvement in working together. It wasn't a perfect arrangement.

We were still just working out the kinks. The speech would say things like, for example, what rights we should have as transgenics, and how we could be apart of the city. I told the mayor point-blank that we needed to be immune from mobs or from people with prejudice against us that wanted to kill us just for being who we are.

He wasn't fond of approving all the specifics, but knowing that several hundred votes depended on his re-election, he agreed…even if he had to shove his pride down a little and accept things.

Then we would be able to go out in public without worry of being shot at by anti-transgenic or transhuman haters. He agreed. We were to be able to still get jobs out there, though we had to settle on how to do the job. I had to agree to tell the transgenics and transhumans to only work like a human could.

It hurt to agree to it, but we had to give in somewhere. He was already agreeing to a hell of a lot. Plus, once the agreement was signed, we had the right to vote. Although, it was already a guarantee that we all would vote for his re-election-it was the only reason why he was making the arrangements with me.

Plus we were to be able to turn TC into a profitable organization that he and the city could not only monitor themselves but get a profit as well. We had agreed that at least 30% of the profits would be given back to the city in an effort to help rebuild Seattle to its former glory.

The rest we would use to either gather better resources, expand for future generations, and actually be normal and go on that thing called a vacation every now that then. One thing I wanted to be sure of though was that no one was going to have anyone think we ran anything illegal in here.

We needed to become as legit as possible. Didn't mean we couldn't start off buying our things from the black market or steal from bad guys, they, after all, bad guys. Plus, the mayor and I even had an under-the-table agreement.

If Seattle had a problem that was 'red tape wise' as in had to go through to many channels of people getting in the way, then he would literally take the best X5's and transhumans…I had made him agree to take in at least two transhumans…and sanction a team to go and do the 'red tape work' as he termed it.

He however wanted to choose the people of course, and being an older more thickheaded and sexist man…if you ask my opinion, he refused to let a woman, myself, be in on it. I wanted to rip his tongue out for that one. Transgenic females were very capable and I most definitely was.

I wasn't crazy about it, but since he was asking this 'for the safety of the citizens' (his words, not mine), I figured dealing with an older, less crazy, less obsessed version of a crusading 'Logan' was better than the real thing. On that front anyways, it was better than Logan himself.

Speaking of, it's like he taken a lesson from me on the of the radar type of thing and disappeared. I really don't know what happened to him. Plus our only lead ended up not being much more help. He knew nothing else and just worked his ass off to avoid people looking his way for helping 'Wheels'.

Alec even said, "Unless he makes a move, or a play against you or anyone in here, let it go." I didn't know if I liked the idea of a probably-now-crazed-ex, hopped up on trannie blood, doing god knows whatever. Made me think of my talk with Dr. Carr on the phone the other day.

I had wanted anything more he could have given me on Logan's situation, what his mentality could be like, I didn't like his response, 'Logan's body wasn't built to handle the different DNA strands that took generations for scientists to invitro into you. You are made to handle the effects he's not.'

I sighed as further remembrance of the conversation continued to play in my head like a broken record, 'His live is to put it simply is screwed. You were made prepared he can't handle the blood for much longer.' My head began to hurt, 'From the psychiatric evaluation I can base off of…'

He took a moment to word himself right, 'He will-not might-but will go mad. There's just no way around it. The sooner you find him the better. His addiction can lead to serious consequences.' I didn't want to believe it_…maybe if I had just finalized off our not-like-that-relationship this wouldn't have happened_.

'Max this isn't your fault, there was no way anyone could have guessed that Logan would do something like this. He's a smart man.' _Yeah it's the smart ones we don't see…that we don't think will pose a danger to us or themselves…_ 'Are you okay Max?' Carr had asked me over the phone.

'Considering that the man I once thought I loved is continually injecting himself with transgenic blood thanks to the reactions off my own blood that's going to make him crazier than he already is and drive him to madness…I'm great.' I blocked off the rest and focused on the agreement.

The one thing I had been adamant on was being able to provide schooling the younger X series. The mayor was surprised at first, but soon agreed that they needed to be 'cultured on real history and real people throughout time.' I gritted my teeth, not wanting to get into it.

He agreed to have a few teachers for every subject needed, though some a higher grade than others, to come in to TC for only a select few hours and teach. This was the proposed plan, mind you.

He had to actually find teachers within the right grade levels willing enough to do it, even suggested I go meet with them. I told him it was a good proposal. So we set up a time, a week after the wedding. Which was obviously next week since the wedding was_-oh shit!_ I looked at my cell for the time.

I had to be there at noon so I could help Kendra get herself ready. It was 11 am. I'd be lucky to be there before 12:30. I ran out, hopped on my ninja…despite Alec telling me to leave it in the garage till my pregnancy was over…I could ride her till my third month even Carr said so.

Besides, he rode his there. Getting there was easy enough, using the right routes. I walked in and surprise, surprise I saw Father Destry. He was performing the ceremony. But I thought he resided over at Our Lady of the Sacred Heart Church. I walked up to him, "Hey." I said. He turned around from some of the parishioners.

After seeing me, he excused himself from them and walked with me, "Max! It's good to see you, been a long time." He said, taking me to a more secluded corner of the church. "Sorry bout that…been a lot going on." I told him. He nodded his head, "Must be rough inside of Terminal City." I looked cautious.

He realized his words, "Forgive me, I meant nothing by it. I know who and what you are, it doesn't bother me or my closest friends here at the church. Even if not every parishioner is in agreement." He said the last part as if he somehow failed…maybe he was trying to promote us or something.

I reassured him, "Relax, these days I'm getting used to it. How has the business been going?" I asked. Church may be a place of worship, to go when people need help or faith in whatever, but it's still a business that needs help itself. "Its going better than it originally was. This wedding today is a huge financial help for it."

He seemed hopeful. "Yeah, it's actually my friend Kendra's wedding. It's why I'm here." I told him. He seemed enlightened now, "Oh really! That's good. You want me to…" he offered to lead me the way to her room. I accepted and watched as a few nuns passed by us. Some with disdain, some with contemplation, and some with acceptance.

"You'll have to forgive some of the locals around here. Media hype may do it outside the church but Rev. Terry Caldwell is famous for his Anti-transgenic movement…well till you and your crew saved him that is." I was stunned. We hadn't heard much news from him, if at all.

"You didn't know?" he asked. I shook my head no, "Caldwell lost a lot of support when he still tried to paint you as 'in-human'. To still call the people that literally risked their lives to go out there and save him…he lost over half his followers with his hypocritical move." I felt such a sense of relief.

To know that things were even a tinge starting to look up…a smile started to make its way across my face. "But some do remain and they work hard to convince people that your kind are animals. However, their numbers are few." He said at my expression. Looking around, I ask him, "I'm guessing you have one or two in here?"

He sighed, "Sister Clarence is on the fence, Sister Magdalene supports you and your kind. Once she and the others found out that I had not only known one-you-all prior to this, and that you saved my life from a serial killer no less, they realized that not all of you were bad people." I was thankful on that front, but that reminded me.

I turned him around to look at the back of his neck, remembering the barcode tattoo Ben put there, it was still there. He chuckled softly, "Lasering it off is a little bit expensive for a simple priest." I nodded, "There's a place we go to, to get ours done. I can take you there some time." I offered.

He chucked again, "I've grown quite fond and used to it now. It's now a reminder of one of my past struggles." _Well at least he saw it in a good way, but how am I going to explain Alec to him? After all, he was kidnapped by Ben and nearly murdered by him, so once he sees Alec…_

"Listen, Father Destry, there's something you need to know…" I stopped our walk, "That serial killer…" he motioned in understanding, "Let me assure you he's gone." He looked relieved, "I knew you had stopped him. Sometimes, a negative force must be removed from this world." He wasn't getting my point.

That's when he saw the pleading in my eyes, "But he-" my words fell on deaf ears as I saw his eyes widen in fear and horror. I looked back to see Alec walking down the hall tux on and fiddling with his bow tie. He looked over and smiled before turning his stride directly toward us.

All ready for the wedding in his tux, if Destry wasn't terrified and confused as hell, I would have made a suggestive comment right then and there. Instead, I turned back around to Destry and quickly explained, "This is what I was going to tell you. H**e** is **NOT** him! This is his twin brother, Alec. He was locked up in Manticore during the time Ben tried to kill you."

I told him all of this in no uncertain terms as his head wrapped around the fact that this was not the same crazed lunatic that tattooed a barcode on his neck and hunted him through the wood's like an animal. He nodded in understanding, but still had fear in his eyes. Then he walked up to Alec.

They were standing two feet apart looking into each others eyes and I watched as Destry's form relaxed and he held out his hand, "Welcome to our church." He smiled somewhat nervously as Alec accepted the proffered hand.

I was relieved, grateful that Destry had accepted him, "Okay I have a dress to put on. Let's go." I directed, seeing that Alec had probably already been ordered around by the wedding coordinator, Father Destry stopped us briefly, "Might I tell you something?" Alec and I nodded.

He directed himself to Alec, "I met your twin once and though it was brief, I did learn something from my encounter."

I felt Alec tense, "He had a lot of pain in his eyes, but madness within them as well. He was a lost soul that needed guiding and didn't know the way. You have pain too, same as I saw with Max here. But your eyes aren't filled with madness. And you have her to help guide you. Don't let go." He advised with a smile.

Alec loosened up, "I couldn't let go…I wouldn't…" He looked down to me then, his hand briefly touched my stomach, "She's my life, everything I could ever want or need and she's always got something new in store for me. I have **two** VERY good reasons to not go 'mad' as you put it."

He looked back to the priest and shook his hand again in thanks before we walked off, "See you in the aisle." He said, rounding the left corner and directing me to the right. I looked down to see a bustle of figures in a light room. Walking in, I saw OC and Kendra, "Max! It's about time! You have to get ready-OC help her-quick."

And with that I was thrown into hair and make-up, hair curled around my face and make-up lightly brushed on, I was set. Now came the dress I was worried about seeing. _I looked at the mess and reminded myself several times…this is Kendra's wedding…be nice…_I looked down at the dress again…_It's her wedding!_

Twenty minutes later, I was mourning the loss of my jeans_…Its official, I hate this wedding shit…I really did._ Kendra had good taste for her dress, but the ones OC and I were to wear looked like someone literally got high and puked while looking through a kaleidoscope.

Alec is going to poke such fun at me…with my new curled hair, it now looked like it got cute about 2-3 inches. It was half up and half down, kinda like what I did for the wedding I went to for Logan. All attention was on Kendra now and I was more thankful than ever that Walter was short.

Reason there is we all had to wear low heels since Kendra did. Walter's height made it possible for us to wear only 2 ½ inches. It was great compared to the original five inch pumps OC told me about. I was so thankful for that…those red pumps I wore that night out with Logan were a pain in the ass.

Try kicking several Korean asses in them and avoid _losing_ the expensive suckers while traveling on a hook from their vessel to the dock…not an easy feat mind you. These little 2 ½ inch suckers were fine by me. Kendra looked happy in her traditional ivory dress, it would match nicely to the black and white look the men were able to sport.

Plus with simple black and white, it was a very slim chance of being ridiculed. However, I was still communicating with Alec…being an X5 has its muti-tasking advantages. As I was helping OC take care of Kendra, I was texting back and forth as well. Sides, it was the only thing making this day worth it to be in the dress.

_Yes it was that ugly!_

All I could think of was_…Alec better keep his composure!_ Or I was going to kick his ass after the wedding. We heard the music start up and I heard Kendra squeal in excitement as her headpiece was put on. Kendra placed her hands on both of our shoulders, we looked back.

"You girls need to promise me something…**NEVER** ever tell anyone Eric gave me a lap dance. That one…had I been sober…" I place my hand on her shoulder, "Trust us…it's going to the grave…" _Hell! I hadn't even told Alec yet! But then again, he probably knew since he did mention running into Eric._

But I'll leave that alone right now…we waited till our cues came for us to start walking as soon as the doors opened up. The bridesmaids, all four of them went first, meeting up with their groomsmen. I was to follow the rest of the bridesmaids to the altar, while Kendra was to meet Walter there.

It was strange being in a church again…last time I was in one, I had made a confession. Oddly enough, it was to Father Destry…sort of…it was a long time in that church that day. I felt a bout of nerves attack me as I walked down the aisle. There was an unknown feeling that engulfed me.

I used my Manticore training and put on a face full of determination, so I wouldn't make a fool of myself at Kendra's wedding. Halfway there, I saw Father Destry and his look of calm…then I saw Alec's face. All thoughts of focusing to remain calm left me. I didn't need it now.

Alec…looking at him…the look on his face made me feel calm on its own. My heart was still pounding mind you_...hard…kind of the way it used to during our live drills when we had the sergeants in our ears…surprised we didn't go deaf from their yelling all the damned time._

_During that time some of us were filled with grim determination and others felt the feelings of sheer terror._ My current emotions went from terror to determination to calm…just by looking at Alec. He was smiling at me. It was making me feel calm and warm…sometimes we forget how the men in our lives affect us.

I just barely managed to tear my eyes away before I walked to my spot on the left, mirroring Alec's position. He grinned at me. Waiting for Kendra to come down on her father's arm, I briefly…BRIEFLY… entertained the image of how it would look if I came down the aisle on Deck's 'self-appointed fatherly arm' towards Alec.

An odd combination of disgust and amusement ran through me. Seeing my expression Alec cocked his head to the side in a 'what's on your mind?' manner. I waved it off as Kendra came up and her father walked back to his seat. The ceremony was nicely done. The flowers were beautiful and smelled wonderful.

It truly was a great end to a hectic fulfilling week. I looked up and shook my thoughts as I saw the most wonderful look of tenderness and love proudly displayed in Alec's eyes. I smiled briefly letting all my emotions rise to the surface. They showed just as strongly as his did.

_Oh god…_something in me wanted to act out, but I didn't know what it was. So I refrained from doing whatever IT was. That's when I saw Alec tell me through his eyes 'I love you', so deep was our connection that he didn't even need to mouth it. I reflected the same deep feelings back to him that neither of us were afraid to show any longer.

Destry's loving words for the couple had a nice euphoric feel to them. Once he said, "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Kendra sparkled…she was truly happy. I almost felt sorry for spitting in Walter's coffee…ALMOST. We all walked to the basement of the church where the reception was held.

It was just big enough too. I noticed a buxom redhead eyeing Alec the whole day. I bit my lip and did what any other 'technically married by mating' female would do…I over-exaggerated some gestures like a few small caresses, hanging on his arm more than normal, Alec laughed at my 'jealousy issue'.

I simply saw it as protecting what was mine. Kendra came up to me, wine glass in her hand and handing me one as well, "So I see Bertha's seen Alec." _See Alec! I'm not the only one who noticed! So did Kendra!_ "Bertha huh?" I questioned, sipping the wine, and biting my tongue.

I tried to act non-chalant about it, but it was difficult as she kept making obvious moves, going as far as to touch and caress his arm while he conversed with Walter. I knew they were talking about the bachelor party…if their raunchy tales I was overhearing with my transgenic hearing was anything to go by.

"She related or something?" I questioned Kendra as she took a sip from her glass. OC had already found a little kinky bridesmaid to hang out with for the day, so my goal was centered between making the day good for Kendra. But a larger part of me was centered on the red bitch hanging from my mate's arm.

"Walter's sister." She told me_…Great! Alec had a cougar after him._ Enhancing my hearing, I heard now more clearly, "So what with the 'romantic theme' and all, how about you and I-" Alec never let her finish, "How about your keep that thought to yourself and maintain some dignity throughout this evening?"

I mentally cheered and danced a little in my head, "You see that gorgeously stunning brunette over there?" I turned around to show her who I was and waved back cheerfully, "That's what I have **every** night…**without** pause. So trust me what ever **'offer'** **you** have think again." _More mental cheers for Alec!_

_Yep bitches this is my man!_ I fought the urge desperately to grin like a fool and wave over to her once again. After all I was a truly born bad ass and I had an image to uphold to all of our transgenic, transhuman and even normal kin.

Not one to be deterred easily she told him, "I can give you better-" He laughed her off, "Lady I **seriously** DOUBT you could ever give me better. Maxie is my everything, and I plant to keep it that way." The way he emphasized on the words 'seriously' and 'doubt' was too much for me, I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

She made a final look in my direction before huffing off towards the punch bowl. I walked up to him, "Having fun?" I asked with a gentle smile on my face. He groaned in annoyance, "Lady would not stop pestering me all day. Finally had to just tell her off." He really did look irritated. _Poor thing!_

"Sometimes it sucks to be this good-looking." I looked up to him seeing half truth and half of the smart-Alec I named him to be on his face. He looked down, "What? Sometimes I feel like we're a homing beacon." He defended. I couldn't help but smile in sympathy. I was about to respond when I was out-voiced.

Kendra's 'tossing of the bouquet' announcement had all the women and a few men walking over to the area. I was gently shoved over, but managed to grab Alec's hand in a show of "I'm already taken, I don't need to be here". The redhead walked by and gazed at Alec again.

Her mission was obvious…score bouquet and try to score my man…not happening…not now, not ever. _Stupid bent heterosexual myth…_I cursed. I let go of Alec's hand, ready to do a repeat from Logan's cousin's wedding when he grasped it back again. Surprised, I looked up to his face.

"Max, honestly, if I acted every time a guy checked out your ass or your chest despite that god-awful dress, there'd be a lot of broken bones here. So, for the sake of your friend's wedding, let it go." He stared straight at the area where the flowers were to be tossed as he said this.

I knew he was trying to pacify me, but the feline within me wouldn't let it go. I wouldn't break her arms, but I would make my point known…one way or another. This was an imperative for a mated transgenic NOT to be denied. Flowers in the air and falling, I slipped free of Alec's hand as I hit the flowers into another direction.

Just like last time. Into the bridesmaid's hands it went…and down in a flurry of three females vying for the now destroyed buds. I walked slowly back to Alec, reclaiming his hand as his face was set in annoyance and a hit of mirth, "Feel better now?" he asked gripping my hand.

I turned to see Bertha's expression and walked away, "Much…" I looked up to him with a happy smile full of satisfaction on my face. Proud female all the way through, "And no limbs were broken." I smirked as he rolled his eyes before giving into the urge to laugh a little. Kendra came forward a few minutes later with Walter in hand.

"So, you two want to do the photo's now? I don't want to keep you two from running TC." She said 'TC' low while making sure no one overheard her, "Sure…what pictures?" I asked. For the next forty-five minutes, Alec, Kendra, Walter, me and various other family and friends gathered around to take pictures.

Mostly they were for the photo albums, but some were of just Alec and myself. The one that meant the most to me was when Alec placed his hand over my stomach affectionately and as I covered his hand with my own I looked up into his eyes. The photographer caught the look and snapped away.

It was not just the pictures, but us as a family. A new family, with old family members and friends there to help and guide us along. This, us…it felt nice…still had its normal affect and had its transgenic affect. I felt like I was both and it felt great. Being accepted is what I felt.

I hated to admit it, but Alec had been right, this piece of normalcy was just what we needed. We were escaping the real world like regular humans did when they drank, or had sex, or watched t.v….though as brief as it was, it felt good. I didn't feel like I was on the run or even looking over my shoulder…not even at the redhead.

It was our sense of peace…if only for a little while. Once that was done, we were ready to set out. Changing out of the god-awful green/brown piece, I put my dark denims back on with my tranquil blue shirt and threw my socks and motorcycle boots on before throwing my leather jacket over my back.

I packed the dress up in my backpack I had as I met Alec at the front of the church. "Hey, I'm parked around back. As soon as I leave out, follow me. I have a special place in mind tonight." He left without another word. Once out on the road, I followed till he left for the Space Needle.

I was shocked and happy. I hadn't had the chance to be here in ages it seemed. What with the police and army men standing watch at TC's front doors. Setting our bikes aside we ran upstairs and into the small diner area where I normally went through to get to the observation deck.

Though it was there to observe from the inside, not the outside where I normally was. I was ready to walk outside when an arm from behind pulled me back in, "It's too chilly, I don't want you two to catch cold." His breath was hot against my ear. Shedding my jacket off, I put it on the table where I jumped up slightly to sit on.

The moonlight looked beautiful; the clouds were just letting it peek through. Alec closed the window most of the way, only letting in a little bit of the night air in. Letting my legs dangle from the table, I looked over at Alec before looking around. In its day, the cafe probably looked amazing.

Right now, it looked dusty, the chairs were mostly broken, some of the condiments were still left behind_…though probably aged with mold by now…_I thought to myself. The bar that was up here had a lot of spider webs with dead spiders on them. Even the bugs didn't want to be up here.

I looked back to Alec's face only to see him looking back at me. Walking forward, I asked…or tried to ask, "Wh-" before he kissed me. It was a light kiss that held tender passion. I loved it when he could be tender and still show that he was the smart-Alec I named him to be.

Brushing his lips against my cheek, then my neck, he whispered against me, "I've always had this fantasy about making love to you on the Space Needle. Now, it's a bit chilly for that right now, but I figure we can take it outside when it gets warmer." Truthfully, even before we were together, I did too.

It was something I NEVER told anyone about. I had the fantasy-though brief-since I told myself it was the same as cheating on Logan even though we WEREN'T like that-when after I let Logan think Alec and I were together, Alec came up here to see me. We talked briefly before, in a rare moment, I accepted his arm.

He had put a gentle arm around me, almost as if he was afraid I'd cut it off. I leaned into it, craving human touch at the time. My head resting on his shoulder as we just sat there leaning into one another. It had been the first time in a long time we had both just been able to feel completely calm and safe.

It also scared me that I felt that, so I joked, "So is this how you lure your way into a woman's pants?" I looked up at him and saw the flash of hurt before he schooled his features, I had caused that pain. I felt brief guilt before he only half-joked, masking his feelings, "Oh Maxie, who says I need to lure?"

The joke didn't help matters and only made the tension worse. His arm left me before he said, "Curfew's way over with and we still need to get back to our respective places." I looked up to see his hand, an offering even after my hurtful comment. He was too good of a person and at the time, I refused to see it.

How stupid I was back then…how blind…not anymore. I looked to Alec full of sultriness and sex in my eyes, "Really?" I pulled his jeans closer by his belt, "And what does this fantasy include?" I inquired undoing his belt buckle. He gulped before getting back into his own game.

His lips claimed mine in a heartbeat and his body decided to make up for any heat that WASN'T in the building. Our clothes were piece by piece taken off, our shirts formed a pillow for my head, our jeans, my bra and panties, and his boxers were thrown to the floor while his jacket joined mine.

Moving his hand down to my stomach, I felt an unknown intimacy form. He looked up before pressing sweet, loving kisses all over my stomach, then I heard him murmuring something that I had to strain with my own transgenic hearing to hear him, "Sweet, sweet child…I'm going to do everything I can to keep you and your kick ass mom safe from harm…I promise." My eyes welled up with tears.

"Alec…" I whispered out, my voice cracking. He looked up, "WE will protect each other and our baby. No matter what and with everything WE have." He nodded his head, the same moisture coming to his own eyes just before he glided his pianist fingers down my legs and spread me even wider.

My breath caught at his tongue, and once again, at what it could do. We spent the remaining night expressing our love for one another. Feeling his deep thrusts as he entered me…REPEATEDLY…and how he managed to keep me on the edge during so many orgasms.

I swear he had me nearly at my own personal limits for the amount of times a female transgenic can orgasm in one night. But I knew that not to be true since my heat with him. He had me at the edge and falling over the cliff so many times I lost count. But right now as I felt his member throb in need I could only answer back.

I let myself go and answered the calling to come as I pulled him with me. Hearing him call out my name in euphoric bliss as I yelped out his own in passion on top of the table while he held me tenderly was a sensation and a memory I would keep stored away, along with my first heat with him.

He made that the best thing I ever felt and I couldn't wait to go into heat again just to feel it all over again. But knowing I was pregnant now I wouldn't have another heat for at least 8-9 months. We felt the night air hit our rapidly cooling skins as Alec removed himself only long enough to close the window before returning to me.

He covered us both up in our jackets and held me close to him to retain even more heat, "I love you." He said into the night air. I felt absolutely happy and blissful, "I love you too, Alec." I didn't even bother to think anything of the shadow I _'thought'_ I saw before it _'might'_ have moved off.

I was too happy to think straight…

Logan POV

I watched them, rutting like…no…making love to one another…god I HATED to use that term. But that's what _he_ was-THEY were doing with one another. It took me a long time to accept that by transgenic standards, I wasn't ever going to be good enough. I had thought differently way back when I met Charlie, Tinga's husband.

When I met him, I thought here's a glimpse of what could happen, and I enjoyed the prospect of it_…sans Max being hunted down…_when I thought back on it months later. I had unintentionally stored it away. I had wanted a future with Max, being around her made me feel more alive, despite her legal standards sometimes.

Hell! I still have the statue that brought us together_…more or less…_so when Max died in my arms, back when we took down Manticore with Lydecker, Zack_…pain in my ass…Lydecker was almost more preferred…almost…_Syl and Krit_…or thought we had…_so did that happy future I had thought about_…my chance_.

But then four months later she popped back into my life…and so did that X5 bastard she'd _named_ Alec. At first they were enemies_…something I'd have preferred stayed that way…_as she had determined…at first…then eventually they were 'friends'. More like allies as she termed it_…again_.

I had hoped it wouldn't go any further than that. I had even started to trust the guy around her. He had her back physically when I couldn't. It hurt to not be able to help her out. It as true what Phil said, she was the brawn, but he was wrong on one point. She was brawn AND the brain.

She really didn't need me too much, except for a cheaper way to help her find her family after Volgosang was killed. But I made sure to keep myself useful. I, however, focused too much into different areas like the virus, to the point where I just didn't want to see what they were evolving into.

She ignored the looks he sent her…at first. Then her hard hits to his head started to dwindle down from hard, to medium, to light, till she was just lightly smacking him around. I told myself she was just getting used to his smart-Alec ways.

Even when he got back the money that she had used to diffuse the bomb in the back of his neck, and returned it to me. I had thought he was a decent X5. Maybe even better than Zack was. Hell, Zack never liked me. I knew he had feelings for Max as well, but his need to be her older brother and to look out for her and the others outweighed that. At least when he had his head on straight.

Alec, however, he stuck around. Even went as far as getting a job where she worked, met her friends and hung out with all of them. He became immersed in her life within just a few hours. Even their boss loved him. Something about 'Monty Cora', though she never gave me full details.

Truthfully I'd prefer wine tasting with my old friends compared to Crash any day of the week. But once he started to hang there more…and more, I knew I needed to accept her _lifestyle…on some level…_her _friends_…and _where_ she hung out. Though why she hung out with lowlifes when she could rub elbows with the elite, I didn't know.

She was a member DNA wise of the transgenics and yeah, I may have kept up with my old friends of the elite, I did attend the gatherings needed so I can keep my own set of friends and contacts for 'Eyes Only' business. Only places I turned away from were the ones my uncle held.

I kept telling myself that someday things would ease out, she'd help all those around her and we'd organize a system of helping them_…together_. But HE kept getting involved, kept getting in the way of us. I had always wondered how they'd saved that transgenic mermaid. She had rattled off 'Blow Fish Tavern' to me without thought.

I had looked it up, such a seedy place. Alec had not only told her how to get in, but from what I got from the security cameras had even grabbed her and pulled her down into his lap. She hadn't mentioned that! Plus I had even _defended_ him-TWICE! I had thought since she rebuked it, things wouldn't go further…I was wrong.

When the stand-off at Jam Pony happened_…though why she worked there when she could have had a much higher paying job elsewhere with her intelligence level was beyond me…_I wanted to help her out however I could but she shut me out and effectively shut me down as well. Instead she relied on the transhumans in TC.

I respected them, no doubt, but Max wasn't like them. As much as she said they were her family, they weren't. I wanted to be her family. But in the end she had made her choice, it was them_…HIM…_over me. I was angered that _he'd_ given her a new cell so she could avoid me. Then she even moved in with _him_.

So I had no choice but to stop calling and texting, and paging throughout the day and decided that if I couldn't be with her as a 'norm' ( as Dix put it), then maybe there was another way I could be with her. I couldn't let her go without a fight, and the transgenic blood I had in me from Joshua's transfusion had me thinking.

_What if I could replace my blood, little by little, with transgenic blood?_ Then after I had enough transfusions, the effects of the blood would be permanent and not temporary. I had tried to talk to Carr about it. He said it doesn't work like that. I didn't want to believe I had truly lost her.

I had to see her. It had been too long. The first night she had been in her apartment within Terminal City. I had just barely gotten past security and, thanks to the effects of the DNA, I had temporary effects of snooping around. That's when I saw them, naked, sweating, and panting, I was beyond rationality at that point.

She had truly let go of me while I had held onto her, held onto our love. Each moment hurt more than the last. I turned my head away only to look again in fascination, and watched her body under and on top of his. The way he touched her, the way he kissed her, and the way she craved it…I wanted to yell out in anger and betrayal.

Even if we weren't technically 'together', I still loved her and I knew she loved me. She was just in need of physical release. At first the thought seemed to be an excuse till it became the only thing that kept me sane. So when I found an X5 girl, I made a deal with her. She agreed and gave me all the blood I needed. I was in full supply for the next year at least.

I knew how to ration myself and did it well. Soon I would be strong enough to live without it and I would be a transgenic by blood alone. She would come back to me once I let myself be known to her and once I got rid of '_Alec_'. Beating him in would be nice but I still knew he was too strong for me.

So right now, I was biding my time, getting myself back together, physically and financially. I had been able to use the rest of what I had from the Cale family name to put stock into other businesses. I had been gaining momentum back, and soon I would be getting myself a new place OUTSIDE of Seattle to continue on Eyes Only.

She'll come back once she knew that I could do what HE did, only better. And that I could support her way better than _he_ could ever support her. He was a deadbeat that would eventually leave her. Hell, he was the king of 'love 'em and leave 'em' back in the day and she fully believes that he changed.

She just didn't see it yet, she was too blinded by her feminine needs and need for a second-in-command, a position that should have gone to ME. A position I could have used to further my own need for transgenics. Imagine having my own private set of X5 cat burglars to take down corruption.

Tonight, I had decided to go out and get some air. The Space Needle was where she used to go when she needed time to think, so that's where I went. I didn't expect to find her on her back on one of the dusty tables in the 'has-been diner'. But once I saw her, I knew _he_ was the one that was on top of her.

At first I was ready to walk out. The sight of his head near the crevice of her legs was making me irate again with jealousy. But it was what she said in response to what he mumbled. Even with my transfusion I couldn't hear what he said, but I heard her emphatic response, "WE will protect each other and our baby. No matter what and with everything WE have."

I had to grasp the side of the wall for support. The words enough to have my heart rate dropping to my feet. They were going to have a baby together. I felt sick, _no…_I watch in admitted morbid fascination as they once again made love_…no it has to be just sex…it has to be…_on the table.

Once done, I felt my anger rise up within me, but I forced myself to leave. My shadow creating a near dance as I crept slowly away from the couple, my heart beat slowly returning to normal. Once she saw and knew that I was more than capable of doing EVERYTHING for her, then we could be together again and move away together, out of Seattle and away from the problems HE brought her.

I knew somehow he was to blame for all of this, and that he had just dragged her into it…After all, there was no way she didn't love me. I may have wasted a year trying to be a gentleman, but no more. When I was done with my plans, I was going to get her back. And I would be the one to raise her child with her.

Not that X5 bastard that stole her from me. I just had to wait it out. She'd see him for the heel he is once that baby was born. Then she'd call me up and tell me how wrong everything was and how she needed me. I could see it now… 'Logan, everything is so wrong, Alec, he's…he's…' I would comfort her over the phone.

'I'm at this address. Come over and we'll work it out, I promise.' I would tell her. She'd come, we'd talk, she'd cry, we'd kiss, make love…_finally_…and we'd raise her child as ours before having one of our own. I'd be a great father to both her first and ours as we would re-build Eyes Only back up and make the corrupt asses in life pay.

We'd have a nice little family together. SHE would become Mrs. Eyes Only, as she once asked about Valerie. We'd bring Eyes Only to heights that I'd only ever imagined…I'd just have to keep my secrets about her family safe from her.

She couldn't know the truth…how I found out about her completely…how I knew that she was one of the twelve kids that night…how I had messed up and cost her someone…someone she loved and cared for…she couldn't know…and she wouldn't…not if I could help it.

Now then all I need is to bide my time and things will go back to normal.

Normal is what she originally wanted in life…if I show her that…she'll come running back to what I can give her_…oh Alec, you have no idea how I'm going to shake up your world…_I couldn't help but laugh lightly at the thought_._

Max POV

I was thankfully ready by the time we were out the doors of TC. I used the suit that I'd worn to the Genetics Conference as I left out. I was only (thankfully) a little over two weeks into my pregnancy, so Alec wasn't completely worried about me being out in the open. I had curled my hair too.

As OC, Syl and Cece put it, I feminized myself.

Pulling half of it back and leaving half of it down, the curls overflowed giving the feminine touch and a hint of sexiness to it. So we left building with Cece and Daniel in charge (since Alec REFUSED to leave my side during the event). I touched my stomach hoping that things went well today…not just for us, but for the next generation.

Getting there was far worse than I had imagined. There were both 'transgenic supporters' and 'transgenic haters', plus several news crews and reporters, Scetchy was included in the mass crowd. I didn't try to wave to him knowing one, he couldn't see me and two, I didn't want to give our position away.

It was to help avoid anyone getting cocky with a gun, so we came around the back entrance and went in through the building. Once we met up with everyone, the event commenced. Alec was right there with our own security behind us. X5 or not, Alec insisted that I have protection.

He made sure that the details we had knew of my pregnancy, so they knew I was first and foremost to be saved. I told them that if they let Alec get shot at all, they'd have to answer to me. They weren't sure who to be more afraid of. In the end, it was two on two coverage that we had.

I was completely nervous, even standing next to Alec in the back behind the mayor with our transgenic guards guarding us. The speech would be the first piece of positivity for us as a group. The press was now packed beyond belief outside the courthouse. I was a little more nervous now having seen them.

_Too many people to keep track of…_I kept scanning the crowd for White and only saw Otto instead. He spotted me, but made no other motion. Maybe he was on guard duty as well. Our 'under the table truce' was in his eyes though unspoken here as well as any place else.

I was going to signal to him to ask where White was, but he didn't know military hand signals or sign language, so it was a futile effort. I used my enhanced vision to look further out and saw nothing from nearby buildings. It didn't quell the tension in my body. Then again, maybe that was just the baby.

The mayor cleared his throat, quieting everyone. Every press person there looked like a vulture, "Thank you all for coming out today. My message today was about a recent discussion that the city's council, our board of directors, has had with the transgenic leader." _Here we go…_

I felt Alec grasp my hand, though out of nerves, or out of trying to reassure me, I wasn't certain. "We have been in communication to resolve the issue and bring peace back to Seattle." There were still many skeptical looks running across press members' faces. I had expected to see Logan out there as one of them.

I shook my head of the thought. "After **much**…" he emphasized on "much" as he spoke, "consideration and debate we've **all** decided for the betterment of the city of Seattle in the state of Washington that we as citizens recognize the effect they could have on the city." _It was coming soon…_

_All these conferences, the debates, this would either make us or break us_. "Its time that as citizens we let go of our prejudices and accept them and benefit from them." Many shocked gasps were heard. Faces of utter shock, disgust, and some of acceptance were seen as well. The mayor opened the file folder.

The one that we agreed to…the one I had read over earlier with Alec, Mole, Daniel, Cece, Dix and Luke…the one we all agreed on. I was to walk up and sign it. But Alec's grip hadn't faltered on my own, if anything it was even tighter than before. I looked around really quick, but didn't spot anyone.

I saw that Alec sniffed the air. I sniffed too, but it was the crowd. A mix of scents that ranged from anger, calm, eagerness, fear to excitement. "Something doesn't feel right." He said in low tones, low enough so that only I heard it. I saw the mayor reading off the basics of the papers still.

Just enough to gain the public approval. As it was, that was slim. However, before he was to sign, I was to go first. A public display of trust and acceptance from and to human and transgenic, a show of power…In this case, a shared truce that was now unspoken between the pages of the agreement.

I walked forward, Alec on my heels the whole way as if he was a second shadow. Just like the X5 that I'd assigned to the mayor. Once again I was in front of everybody. The transgenics unspoken leader and her second standing by her side. Alec was still uneasy, but kept to my side regardless of anything.

I gave the documents, while he spoke, one last scan to be sure nothing had been swapped out or in. I made my face appear at ease, calm and approving of the mayor's words despite the raging storm of nerves within me. _You're pregnant, the hormones are just messing with your head._

However, it wasn't till I had this familiar sensation again_…I'd had it before, but when? And why?_ "And finally, as a piece of Seattle history, we sign here today." He announced. After briefly skimming the sheet again looked like a carbon copy that was sent over to me, word for word.

I signed with a smile as the mayor took the pen. The sensation hit me hard as anything and I nearly doubled over with it. I guess Alec noticed the change in my demeanor cause he grabbed my arm and pulled me back even though it was only a fraction of an inch, it's all he got to before I heard a whizzing sound.

A high frequency noise that buzzed by my left ear. It wasn't till the papers the mayor was about to sign were covered completely in blood that it hit me as to what had just happened…to why Alec had jerked me back even if all he had been able to jerk back was an inch.

I myself had blood on me, my right half caked in it as I heard screams of reporters scattering about and running off. Very few having the nerve to continue taking more pictures. Instead fearing for their lives as security yelled out commands. I looked over to see the X5 guard I'd assigned to the mayor was practically gone.

He'd literally given his life to save the mayor. His shoulder and the left part of his chest that the bullet hit through was obliterated as he fell down dead. The mayor however was still hit, blood all over him as I watched him struggle for control. The bullet had gone right through the X5 and now was probably still in the mayor as he bled out.

He was hanging onto his life by a thread. Taking a brief look to the X5, I saw that he was gone….even we aren't invincible…we can still get shot and killed_…just like Eva…_I turned away as Alec called for an ambulance and our X5 guards split up. Half going to protect us, the other half to find the killer…or correction, the sniper.

I briefly asked myself, 'W_hat kind of sniper can shoot from that distance? To shoot far enough not to be spotted by even us?' M_y soldier side told me knowing these facts could help narrow down the field. In my mind's eye, I remembered how Alec had reached out, grabbing me and jerking me away.

Not that the bullet was aimed for me, but he reacted as any mated male would at knowing there was an imminent threat to his mate. I however, despite having a small bruise forming there, felt relieved that he had done so. His grip on my arm had been scary, like he was afraid the grip, the pull wouldn't be enough.

In the meantime I had a dying mayor in my arms, holding his wound while two of his human guards went to find something to staunch the bleeding. Alec finally decided after the press was gone, having run off like scared rabbits, to move the mayor inside to a secure location.

I held the pressure down while Alec and one of our X5's carried the mayor inside. The paramedics were five minutes away with the mayor's other two guards in the room with us. Prejudice now gone from the room as we were all working together to keep him alive till the paramedics got there to do their job.

My last thought before seeing Alec turn his head was_…who the FUCK was it? White? A trigger happy transgenic hater? Cause whomever it was shot from at least a half a mile away to have that impact._ I could only hope and pray that the mayor survived this. So much blood! And he was staring right into my eyes.

Fear encompassing them, he looked to me for help, "The paramedics are only a few minutes away, hang on." I reassured him. The blood was so much and we were running out of things to soak it up in. I went to yell for a guard to put pressure down so I could take off my jacket to help out but I saw his eyes.

I yelled out to him frantically, "NO! No don't give up! Mayor…MAYOR?"

End…of season 3…

Please tune in to the next season as it will be out within a month. Now PLEASE, PLEASE review!


End file.
